Accidentally
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Eigentlich weiß James, dass er Scorpius‘ Gefühle erwidert. Sich das einzugestehen, ist aber gar nicht so einfach. Und als Louis sich auch noch einmischt läuft alles komplett aus dem Ruder.
1. Spaziergänge im Regen

**Spaziergänge im Regen**

„Potter!", spuckte Scorpius Malfoy richtig aus, was bei dem prasselnden Regen einfach unterging. Genauso unterging, wie die Straßen Hogsmeades… Zwischen den riesigen Pfützen konnte man sich nur schwer hindurch schlängeln, ohne nasse Füße zu bekommen. „Gib mir meinen verdammten Schirm wieder!"

James Potter legte den Schirm auf seiner Schulter ab, drehte ihn, sodass die Tropfen nur so davonflogen, und tänzelte zwischen den Pfützen umher. „Du hast nur Angst, dass dein hübsches Haar nass wird, Malfoy!", flötete er, drehte sich um sich selbst und hüpfte über eine besonders große Pfütze. Abwartend beobachtend was der jüngere Schüler tun würde. Bis jetzt blieb es dabei, dass Scorpius die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und die Zähne fest aufeinander biss, hoffend, dass James bald genug davon haben würde, unschuldige Slytherins zu ärgern.

Vorsichtig setzte Scorpius einen Fuß vor den anderen. Wie Potter konnte er nicht zwischen den Pfützen umher hüpfen, weil er sich erstens blamieren und zweitens Potter nachmachen würde. „Hör auf mich hübsch zu nennen", zischte er, lehnte sich über die letzte Pfütze, die ihn von dem Gryffindor trennte und versuchte seinen Regenschirm zu greifen. James lehnte sich grinsend zurück und Scorpius fasste ins Leere. Mit großen Augen verlor er das Gleichgewicht und klammerte sich haltsuchend an Potters Arm fest, der sich glücklicherweise um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte.

„Auf Kuschelkurs, Malfoy?", hauchte James in Scorpius' Ohr, das nasse Blondhaar kitzelte ihn an den Lippen.

Scorpius drückte ihn weg, eine Hand in James' feuchtem Umhang verkrallend. „Selbst schuld, wenn du meinen Schirm klauen muss. Entweder gehst du jetzt mit mir, oder du wirst nass." Ganz Malfoy-like ließ er die Augenbrauen hüpfen.

„Vorher möchte ich so einen Zettel, ja, nein, vielleicht… du weißt schon." James zwinkerte, aber Scorpius bemerkte es kaum. So geschützt von dem Schirm, die Wärme des anderen Körpers spürend und dem Regen lauschend, hätte er ewig stehen können.

Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

Dafür gefiel ihm das schwarze Haar, mit glitzernden Regentropfen gespickt, viel zu gut und das viel zu lange. Potter in die Augen zu schauen, das traute er sich aber nie. Vor allem nicht, weil der mit jedem seine Späßchen trieb. Scorpius war da nichts Besonderes.

Es war doch auch nur Regen! Sobald er im Schloss war, würde er sich mit einem Zauberstabschlenker wieder trocknen können. Er hatte es wirklich nicht nötig sich mit James Potter unter einen Schirm zu stellen, wie… wie ein verliebtes Pärchen!

Scorpius drehte sich nach vorne und ging einfach ein paar Schritte. James folgte ihm und hielt sogar den Schirm so, dass der Kleinere nicht nass wurde.

Räuspernd machte James auf sich aufmerksam. „Mein…"

„Klappe", grummelte Scorpius. Verregnete Tage lockten anscheinend das ein oder andere Pärchen aus Madam Puddifoot's… Die Schirme hexte sich aber keiner größer, damit man ja dicht neben seinem Freund gehen und einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Freundin legen konnte.

Merkwürdigerweise hielt Plappermaul Potter die Klappe. Scorpius zog die hellen Brauen fest zusammen. James Potter hielt die Klappe? Weil ein Slytherin es wollte? Einen kurzen Seitenblick wagend schluckte Scorpius den sich plötzlich bildenden Kloß herunter, der für seine Befürchtungen stand, Potter hätte etwas vor.

„Was?" James hatte den misstrauischen Blick aus den eisgrauen Augen bemerkt und legte den Kopf schief.

Erleichtert seufzte Scorpius auf und schaute wieder nach vorne. „Kannst du keine fünf Sekunden den Mund halten?" Der Weg nach Hogwarts war matschig und seine Hosenbeine sogen sich mit nasser Erde voll. Gleich würde Potter in eine Pfütze treten und… Scorpius sich mit einem Zauberstabschlenker wieder säubern können. Also kam das nicht in Frage.

„Ja, doch… Wenn ich schlafe zum Beispiel", behauptete Potter. Scorpius hob die Augenbrauen, was James dazu veranlasste breit zu grinsen. Sich die Lippen befeuchtend lehnte er sich leicht vor. „Wenn du willst, kannst du's ja mal testen", raunte er.

„Sicher." Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Woher sollst du merken, ob du nachts redest?" Ein heißes Prickeln bahnte sich den Weg Scorpius' Wirbelsäule herunter, als Potter sich zu ihm herunter lehnte, damit er ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Sag du es mir", hauchte er, sein Atem so wunderbar warm gegen Scorpius' Ohrläppchen.

„Frag deine Freunde, das geht schneller", erwiderte Scorpius ungerührt. Äußerlich ungerührt, wohlgemerkt. Man musste schon aus Stein sein, wenn man nichts fühlte, obwohl James Potter dichter neben einem ging, als erlaubt sein sollte. Irrte Scorpius sich oder kam er tatsächlich noch näher? Oder _wollte_ er nur, dass Potter sich ihm näherte?

Scorpius verzog die Mundwinkel. Ja, okay, er war ein bisschen verknallt, aber er hasste es. Vor allem glaubte er James Potter würde etwas vermuten und das wäre nicht gut. Scorpius _Malfoy_ war weder bei Jungs noch bei Mädchen beliebt und dementsprechend unsicher war er in diesen Dingen. James Potter war… na ja, cool. Er war beliebt, immer gut drauf und… trieb alles und jeden in den Wahnsinn mit seinen dämlichen Scherzen. Aber wenigstens war er ständig präsent. Scorpius übersah man in den Gängen gerne mal, außer man hieß Peeves und auf dessen Gesellschaft konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Mit den Jahren hatte er sich auch daran gewöhnt die meiste Zeit alleine sein müssen, trotzdem grüßte er immer noch übertrieben lächelnd alle möglichen Schüler, wo immer die ihm begegneten. Das Gerücht, er wäre süchtig nach Aufmunterungszaubern hielt sich wacker.

„Malfoy?"

„Hm?" Scorpius drehte den Kopf und bekam so fast James' Lippen auf seine. Mit großen Augen wich er zurück, dabei hatte Potter sich zur Abwechslung wohl mal nichts gedacht.

„Lass uns…" James zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Lass uns mal da lang gehen…" Scorpius' gehaspelten Protest ignorierend schob er den Jüngeren auf den See zu. Scorpius rechnete schon fest damit ins Wasser gestoßen zu werden, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. „Ich…"

„Potter, bring's hinter dich", verlangte Scorpius, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Was immer du vorhast, zögere es bloß nicht unnötig heraus."

Amüsiert hob James die Augenbrauen, schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und lehnte sich vor, bevor Scorpius sich über dieses Verhalten aufregen konnte. Weiche Lippen berührten seine und Scorpius wich verdutzt einen Schritt zurück. James fasste ihn schnell am Oberarm, ließ dabei den Schirm fallen, und zog Scorpius wieder dicht an sich.

„W-Was soll…" Scorpius hätte weitersprechen können, aber James' Augen – wie ein Tannenwald bei Nacht – raubten ihm den Atem. Er träumte. Er _musste_ träumen. Scorpius schloss die Augen, als James' Lippen sich wieder auf seine legten.

Der Regen prasselte auf sie ein, durchnässte beide bis auf die Knochen, aber Scorpius wurde nicht im Geringsten kalt. Er näherte sich einfach weiter James und drückte sich dicht an ihn, seufzte glücklich gegen die anderen Lippen, als sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte schlang.

Die Regentropfen müssten verdampfen, so heiß war Scorpius. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und es wurde nur schlimmer, sobald James' Finger seine Haut berührten, egal wie kurz. Bei Merlins weißem Bart, er küsste James Potter! Seinen Schwarm seit der dritten Klasse, von dem er nahezu alles wusste, aber immer bezweifelt hatte, dass James überhaupt seinen vollen Namen kannte.

Scorpius lächelte selig, als James sich löste. Im Kopf hatte er schon den Baum ausgesucht, wo er _J.S.P. + S.H.M._ einritzen würde. Davon hatte er so oft geträumt, aber gegen die Realität kam nichts an.

James grinste überheblich. „Ich wusste es", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Verwirrt blinzelte Scorpius, errötete und senkte den Blick. „Ähm…" War es doch so offensichtlich gewesen, wenn er gegen Säulen lief, weil James Potter ihm den Ansatz eines Lächelns geschenkt hatte?

„Du stehst voll auf mich…"

Scorpius' Gesicht wurde noch einen Rotton dunkler. „Ich…"

„Du bist schwul, Malfoy! Volle Kanne!" James rammte seine Faust gegen Scorpius' Schulter, brachte den so zum taumeln und machte keine Anstalten ihn aufzufangen.

„Was…" Scorpius' Mundwinkel zogen sich wie von selbst ein Stück nach unten, genauso wie bei seinem Vater, wenn der bemerkte, dass die Bar nicht mehr genug Feuerwhiskey für einen Abend beinhaltete.

„Leute, habt ihr das festgehalten?", rief James über seine Schulter in Richtung Wald. Scorpius trat einen Schritt zur Seite und sah einen roten und einen blonden Haarschopf hinter den Büschen hervorlugen. Zwei Paar Daumen hoben sich, bevor Louis Weasley seine Kamera demonstrierte. Fred Weasley brach derweil in schallendes Gelächter aus, hielt sich den Bauch und suhlte sich im Schlamm, wie das Schwein, das sein Cousin war. James fuhr sich grinsend durch die nassen Haare, schüttelte den Kopf, bis er aussah, als hätte er in eine Steckdose gefasst und musterte Scorpius von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Aber…", krächzte Scorpius und räusperte sich hastig. Seine Augen fingen zu brennen an und er verfluchte sich dafür. Er wollte jetzt nicht weinen wie in der ersten Klasse, als man ihm Bubotubler-Eiter über den Kopf geschüttet hatte. Potter hatte ihn verarscht und Scorpius war blindlings in die Falle gelaufen. Nie wieder würde er in diese traumhaften Augen sehen können und im Moment hasste er das triumphierende Glänzen auf der schlammfarbenen Iris.

„Boah, das hast du doch nicht… Er hat's ernsthaft geglaubt!" Brüllend lachte James los, stupste Scorpius an und schaffte es diesmal auch ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Im Regen gingen die Tränen, die Scorpius über die roten Wangen kullerten, zum Glück unter. Wütend ballte Scorpius die Hände zu Fäusten, bis sich die nasse Erde schmerzhaft tief unter seine Fingernägel grub.

Louis und Fred wollten sich das aus der Nähe ansehen und stellten sich jeweils rechts und links von ihrem Cousin auf. Ja, wenn man nicht den Namen Weasley oder Potter trug, dann kam man normalerweise gar nicht in die Nähe von James Potter. Die ganze Zeit hing er mit seinen gleichaltrigen Cousins irgendwo im Schloss herum und heckte irgendetwas Dämliches aus. Gerade bekam er von Fred ein paar Sickel in die Hand gedrückt.

Louis setzte sein arrogantes Grinsen auf, was er fast noch besser konnte als James. Bis auf ein paar Sommersprossen um die Nase war seine Haut makellos und sein silberblondes Haar schien durch den Regen nur noch mehr zu glänzen. Dass er seine Veela-Gene schamlos ausnutzte hatte ihm schnell den Ruf der männlichen Schlampe eingebracht, aber das schreckte weder Mädchen noch Jungen davon ab ihm hinterher zu hecheln.

Fred war gut einen Kopf kleiner als seine Cousins, hatte dafür zwei Nuancen dunklere Haut und im krassen Kontrast dazu feuerrotes Haar. Daddys Liebling bekam auch immer sofort die neuesten Entwicklungen aus Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und prahlte damit gerne mal herum. Typisch Gryffindor also.

Alle drei waren sie typische Gryffindors. Scorpius hätte sich die Worte seines Vaters über diese Bastarde besser einprägen sollen, dann würde er hier jetzt nicht im Matsch sitzen und darauf hoffen, dass man seine Tränen nicht erkennen konnte.

„Ich mache Abzüge", sagte Louis mit seiner üblichen Hochnäsigkeit.

„Was?" James schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Aber das wird ja peinlich für mich."

„Tja, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen." Louis drehte sich elegant um und schritt mit gerecktem Kinn zum Schloss hoch, James gleich hintendran.

„Ich brauchte das Geld! Dad hat mir wieder das Taschengeld gestrichen…", hörte Scorpius ihn meckern, bevor er zu weit weg war. Trotzdem starrte Scorpius ihm sehnsüchtig nach, während sein Körper langsam auskühlte. Fred packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine.

„Heul doch nicht, Malfoy", sagte er und schnipste das nasse Haar aus Scorpius' Stirn. „Verstehst du keinen Spaß?" Er winkte ab und folgte den anderen beiden dann, ließ Scorpius einfach im Regen stehen. Schniefend drehte der Slytherin sich um und starrte auf die unruhige Seeoberfläche. Er wünschte so sehr, dass das nur ein Traum gewesen ist…


	2. Geplatzte Träume

**Geplatzte Träume**

Weiche Fingerspitzen strichen über seine warme Wange, hinterließen eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut, die bis ins Mark zu gehen schien. James lächelte, lehnte sich gegen die blasse, feingliedrige Hand und wärmte die kalten Finger mit seinen eigenen.

„Du frierst, Scorpius…", sagte er, umschloss das schmale Handgelenk fest und presste die Lippen gegen die hervorstechenden Fingerknöchel. „Warum frierst du?"

„Weil du mich im Regen stehen gelassen hast", seufzte Scorpius. James hob den Blick und fixierte die traurigen, grauen Augen. Scorpius sollte nicht traurig aussehen. Er war so niedlich, wenn er lachte und er lachte ständig. Immer lief er mit diesem festgetackerten Dauergrinsen durch die Korridore. Hogwarts' Sonnenschein.

„Oh… Sorry." James tätschelte den weißblonden Haarschopf und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören die seidigen Strähnen über seine Finger gleiten zu lassen. „Lass es mich wieder gutmachen." Bevor Scorpius antworten konnte zog James ihn zu sich und küsste ihn sanft. Von den weichen Lippen konnte er gar nicht genug bekommen, geschweige denn von den zaghaft tastenden Händen auf seiner Brust.

Ein heftiger Schlag holte ihn wieder in die Realität. James fuhr hoch und schaute sich mit großen Augen im Klassenraum für Zaubereigeschichte um. „Was…" Er schmatzte und rieb sich über die Augen. Die silbrige Gestalt von Professor Binns blendete ihn richtig.

„Du schnarchst", seufzte Louis neben ihm. „Hättest du nicht abwählen können?"

„Nein!" James schüttelte vehement den Kopf, was ihm schreckliche Kopfschmerzen bereitete, weil er noch arg verschlafen war. Was war das aber auch für ein dämlicher, sinnfreier Traum gewesen… Da hatte er schon schönere in Geschichte gehabt und trotzdem würde er nie und nimmer durchfallen. „Nichts ist einfacher, als einen UTZ in Zaubereigeschichte zu bekommen. Man muss nur…"

„Aufpassen?"

„…was im Kopf haben", fuhr James ungerührt fort und klopfte sich gegen die Stirn, bevor er sich ausgiebig streckte.

„In deinem Fall wäre das Stroh?"

James verdrehte die Augen. „So oft wie Onkel Ron vom Krieg erzählt, kann ich dir das alles im Schlaf vorsingen."

„Könntest du das gegen dein Schnarchen tauschen?", schlug Louis genervt vor. „Und übrigens hast du deinen Ellenbogen geknutscht."

Ein süßliches Grinsen aufsetzend drehte James den Kopf und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Nächstes Mal darfst du gerne mit meinem Arm tauschen."

Louis rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

„Hast du mitgeschrieben?", fragte James, als es passenderweise läutete und Stühle so schnell gerückt wurden, dass sie nach hinten umfielen, was im Moment gar nicht gut für James' verschlafenen Schädel war. Aber er konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, dass seine Mitschüler so schnell wie möglich aus diesem stickigen Raum raus wollten. Ging ihm ja selbst nicht anders.

„Nein." Louis schulterte seine Tasche und spazierte seelenruhig davon.

„Du lügst! Louis!" James rannte hinterher. „Gib mir deine Notizen, Streber", verlangte er und zerrte an der Tasche seines Cousins, der das gelassen betrachtete.

„Ich dachte, du hast das im Kopf?" Kurzerhand holte er mit der Tasche aus, löste sie so aus James' Griff, nur um sie im nächsten Moment genau gegen seine Wange knallen zu lassen, was James ins Taumeln brachte. Er prallte gegen etwas Kleineres, etwas, das nicht dazu in der Lage war, ihn aufzufangen, weshalb er es unter sich begrub, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und hinfiel.

„Malfoy?" James rutschte schnell weg und sprang auf, bevor er Scorpius mit seinem Gewicht zerquetschte. Er hatte schon leicht geröchelt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Scorpius warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick über die Schulter zu. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, Potter." Damit richtete er sich auf und lieferte alle Hinweise für sein plötzliches Auftauchen, als er sich zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte bewegte.

„James, ma chère, was ist denn mit dir los?", grinste Louis.

Sich den Umhang glättend räusperte James sich und sammelte seine Fassung vom Boden auf, was auch immer die dort zu suchen hatte. „Du weißt schon, dass _ma _chère weiblich ist?" James fixierte den weißblonden, jetzt leicht zerzausten Haarschopf, der sich langsam entfernte. Er schien Scorpius wehgetan zu haben. Körperlich. Der Slytherin humpelte leicht… Aber er würde sich nicht entschuldigen. Warum auch? Er entschuldigte sich nie bei Scorpius Malfoy, weil der doch eh ständig doofe Scherze mit einem Grinsen abtat. Dem machte das doch nichts aus.

„Ich weiß, Jamie. Von meinem Französisch kannst du nur träumen", sagte Louis weiterhin grinsend, bückte sich und hob das Notizbuch auf, das Scorpius eben wohl verloren hatte. „Möchtest du?"

„Was?" James schluckte hart und wich zurück. „Häh?"

Louis blätterte durch das Buch, das genauso teuer aussah, wie alles, was Scorpius „Snob" Malfoy durch die Gegend bugsierte. „Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds…" Er grinste James zu. „Au revoir!"

„Ey! Red so, dass ich dich verstehen kann!", rief James hinterher, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und glotzte den beiden Blondschöpfen hinterher. Was hatte Louis da bloß vor? Brauchte er Finderlohn? Scorpius schien ihm glatt welchen aufdrücken zu wollen, aber Louis schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Was ma–"

James brüllte erschrocken los und fuhr herum, nur um sich bei den großen grünen Augen seines kleinen Bruders erneut zu erschrecken. „Merlin… Malfoy hat ihn unter den Imperius gestellt, um einen Freund zu haben." Er wandte sich seiner Cousine neben Albus zu und grinste. „Rosie." Die wandte sich mit einem Augenrollen ab. Die Pubertät, da mochte man seine Familie nicht mehr. Das Albus es überhaupt geschafft hatte, sich ihr ab und an zu nähern, grenzte an ein Wunder.

„Hah!" Albus' Augen leuchteten richtig auf. Aber es könnte auch eine Reflexion des Sonnenlichts auf der dicken Brille sein. „Ich wusste es…" Er stupste Rose an. „Malfoy und die dunklen Künste sind wie Ingwerwurzeln und Gürteltiergalle. Wir müssen unbedingt…" Damit ignorierte er seinen großen Bruder einfach, packte Rose am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her, wobei er weiterhin über Malfoys schwarzmagische – nicht vorhandene – Vorlieben philosophierte.

„Danke, mir geht's auch gut!", rief James hinterher. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Seinen Stundenplan hatte er noch nicht im Kopf, was sich das restliche Jahr auch nicht ändern würde, und ohne Louis würde er jetzt schlecht zurechtkommen. Vielleicht schwänzte er einfach, was immer er jetzt hatte und legte sich in die Herbstsonne.

James drehte den Kopf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Gerade fing es an zu nieseln, als würde sich das Wetter über ihn lustig machen wollen. Er legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete die dicker werdenden Regentropfen, die gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselten. Irgendwann musste Louis ja wieder hier vorbeikommen, James würde einfach warten. Seufzend setzte er sich auf die Fensterbank, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und baumelte mit den Beinen.

Louis ließ sich merkwürdig viel Zeit. Es hatte schon lange wieder zum Unterricht geläutet, als er pfeifend in den Gang bog. Erstaunt hob er die Augenbrauen, als er James auf der Fensterbank sitzen sah, kam aber nicht dazu seiner Verwirrung mit Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Wo warst du?", schnaubte James und rutschte herunter, stampfte dabei angefressen auf den Boden. Seine Tasche schulternd verschränkte er genervt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Scheint so, als wäre nicht jeder so ein Geschichtsfreak wie du", sagte Louis, spazierte an James vorbei und ging wohl von vorneherein davon aus, dass der ihm nachtrippelte wie ein niedliches Hündchen, aber da hatte er sich geschnitten. James drehte sich auf den Absätzen um, warum er so sauer war konnte er selbst nicht sagen.

„Ja, und?"

„Scorpius Malfoy zum Beispiel nicht", sagte Louis, drehte sich ebenfalls um und lief, die Hände in den Hosentaschen verborgen, rückwärts.

„Und du nutzt das jetzt aus?"

„Exakt." Louis lächelte süßlich.

James fühlte ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seiner Magengegend. „Ach, und warum?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich ihn ganz niedlich finde?"

Ein überhebliches Grinsen schlich sich auf James' Gesicht und er folgte Louis jetzt doch, die zitternden Hände ballte er zu Fäusten. „Tja, Pech nur, dass er auf mich steht, die kleine Schwuchtel." Louis war jetzt zum Beispiel nicht wirklich schwul. Der fand Menschen immer nur niedlich und hübsch anzusehen, wollte sie dann haben, wie Lily Schmuck, und warf sie auch genauso schnell wieder über Bord. Der Gedanke, dass sowas Zierliches wie Scorpius – manchmal fragte man sich, ob er zu Hause überhaupt genug zu essen bekam – der nächste war, der sich einlullen ließ, behagte James irgendwie gar nicht. Dabei konnte es ihm doch absolut egal sein. Es sollte ihn sogar freuen! Dann hatte er einen neuen Grund Malfoy zu ärgern und er ließ sich so schön übers Kreuz legen. James' Lieblingsopfer, das konnte man schon sagen.

„Ja, ja… Aber das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du ihm das Herz gebrochen hast. Ganz verheult, der Kleine", sagte Louis und seufzte theatralisch auf. Mitleid schien er nicht wirklich zu haben… „Und verschnupft. Der Regen hat ihm nicht gut getan, obwohl…" Louis legte sich die Hände auf die Wangen. „So süß."

James schüttelte sich. Er hasste die Vorstellung von Louis mit einem Jungen, wobei ihm die Mädchen relativ egal waren. Ein bisschen intolerant und verbohrt war er da wohl, aber gut. Er würde einfach versuchen das zu ignorieren.

Argh! Aber Scorpius schien echt extrem sensibel zu sein. Der würde es nicht vertragen, wenn Louis keine Lust mehr hatte zu spielen… James schüttelte den Kopf und schob sein Gryffindor'sches Helfersyndrom wieder nach hinten. Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Oh…

James blieb abrupt stehen, genau als Fred den Korridor vor ihnen entlang schlitterte.

„Ich hab euch gesucht! Wir haben ne Freistunde, weil…" Er legte den Kopf schief, als James so bescheuert durch die Gegend glotzte. Louis grinste zufrieden. „Was'n los, Jane?"

„Ja, was ist los, ma chère?" Louis klang allerdings so, als wüsste er schon längst was James gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„Was los ist? Ich hab keine Ahnung…" James schaute über die Schulter. „Ich glaub, ich bin verknallt…"

„Verknallt?" Fred klang überrascht, Louis versuchte nur sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Du? Das wir das noch erleben dürfen, Lou…"

Prompt räusperte Louis sich. „Er macht mich nur nach", sagte er und reckte das Kinn. „Weil ich gerade mein Herz verloren habe."

„Du?!" Fred fielen fast die Augen aus den Höhlen und auch James klappte der Mund auf.

Sich das silberblonde Haar aus der Stirn wischend lächelte Louis vor sich hin. „Es muss etwas besonderes sein", sagte er und schenkte James einen überheblichen Blick, was völlig an dem vorbeiging. „Ich war fast schüchtern." Betonung auf fast, überdeutlich, für jeden außer James.

„Ich bin doch nicht verknallt… Immerhin sülze ich nicht so rum", sagte er und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, während Fred sich die Haare raufte.

„Redet nicht alle auf einmal! Hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus…"

„In meinem Kopf ist nichts anderes", raunte Louis James ins Ohr, als der an ihm vorbeiging. Ein Seitenblick in tiefblaue Augen hätte James fast würgen lassen. Dabei war Louis sein Freund! Sein bester. Schon immer und für immer. Scorpius sollte mal schön sein Lieblingsopfer bleiben. Vielleicht musste er es etwas einschränken, aber Louis würde sich sicher irgendwann ausgetobt haben. James war ja auch nicht bi, geschweige denn schwul! Er hatte nur einmal kurz Malfoys Lippen berührt und war deswegen ein bisschen verwirrt.

„Und wer…"

„Scorpius Malfoy!", verkündete Louis und strahlte für seine Verhältnisse richtig. „Er ist so süß! Das ist mir bis gestern gar nicht so wirklich aufgefallen."

Fred verschluckte sich an seinem Kaugummi und musste sich von James auf den Rücken klopfen lassen. „Malfoy?", keuchte er. „Onkel Ron wird dich umbringen, Lou! Er wird dich… vierteilen und falsch wieder zusammensetzen."

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Dann wird Maman ihn umbringen. Außerdem arbeite ich mich ja langsam vor. Das Aufgebot bestellen wir ein anderes Mal."

„Oh, sehr witzig, Louis", schnaubte James. „Können wir dann jetzt was Vernünftiges mit unserer Freistunde anfangen?"

„Also, ich plane meine Nachhilfestunde", sagte Louis grinsend.

Fred hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Nachhilfe?"

„Na ja, es wird als Nachhilfe beginnen." Louis zog eine imaginäre Linie in die Luft. „Und in meinem Bett enden." Er durchschnitt die Luft mit der Handkante, bevor er leise lachte.

„Was?!", platzte es aus James raus. „Das nennst du… du… Herz verlieren?"

„Ähm, ja." Louis nickte. „Ich bin im Schlafsaal." Er winkte süßlich lächelnd und machte sich davon, ließ James mit offenem Mund zurück. Lange konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und rammte die Faust mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

„Hm, gehen wir essen? James? James!"


	3. French Kissing

**French Kissing**

Scorpius hatte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestützt und starrte links aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die regelrechten Sturzbäche, die über die Scheibe liefen. Sein Herz trommelte unregelmäßig gegen seinen Brustkorb, aber an Louis Weasley lag das nun wirklich nicht; eher an dem, was er gesagt hatte…

„Hey, hey…" Damit ließ sich der beste Freund von James Potter auch schon direkt neben Scorpius fallen, der langsam den Kopf drehte und sich schnell räusperte, was unter ging, als Louis sein fettes Geschichtsbuch auf den Tisch knallte. Scorpius räusperte sich erneut und wollte den Mund aufmachen, aber seine Satzanfänge wurden von Louis einfach übertönt. Ob er immer so laut auspackte?

„So…" Louis wischte sich das Haar aus der Stirn und Scorpius unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Verdammte Veela-Gene… Plus sein Vater, der wahrscheinlich coolste Kerl der Welt. Scorpius' Vater hätte ihn fast geschüttelt, als Scorpius das laut geäußert hatte… „Dann wollen wir doch mal…"

„Du denkst, das funktioniert?", fragte Scorpius unsicher. Nervös verknotete er die Hände ineinander und wippte leicht vor und zurück.

„Oh, es läuft schon", sagte Louis lächelnd. Davon wurde einem richtig warm ums Herz, weshalb Scorpius sich gleich eine Hand auf den Brustkorb presste. „Er hat die arme Wand verprügelt. Gut, er lässt seine Wut gerne mal an der Wand aus, aber so langsam schnallt er's wohl."

Scorpius errötete leicht. „D-Das ist auch kein Spaß?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Louis verdrehte die Augen. Merlin, schöner als die French Riviera… oder wie Louis sicher sagen würde: die Côte d'Azur… Hastig schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf, als er Louis' Worten gar nicht folgen konnte.

„…wirklich blind sein. Wahrscheinlich braucht James demnächst auch eine Brille." Louis seufzte… und Scorpius entfuhr glatt auch ein Seufzer. „Was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Er ärgert dich seit der fünften Klasse auf diese spezielle Weise. Und gestern! Ach, es war doch offensichtlich, dass es ihm gefallen hat. Die ganze Nacht hat er deinen Namen gebrabbelt, plus Zaubereigeschichte."

Scorpius lief hochrot an und wandte den Blick ab. Louis mochte diesen Charme haben, aber niemand würde gegen James Potter ankommen. Egal wie oft der furchtbar fiese Scherze mit einem trieb…

„James ist nur… extrem unsensibel." Louis streckte sich ausgiebig, schaute sich kurz um und legte Scorpius einen Arm um die Schulter, worauf der vollkommen erstarrte. Verwirrt starrte er nach rechts und wollte zurückweichen, als Louis viel zu nah war. „Jetzt steht er hinterm Regal und brodelt vor Wut. Du kannst Fred Kaugummi kauen hören." Louis zwinkerte. Scorpius wollte sich umdrehen und nachsehen, bekam dafür prompt eine Hand auf die Wange gelegt. „Nicht gucken, Dummerchen."

Scorpius verzog die Mundwinkel und wollte sich über das „Dummerchen" beschweren, aber er brabbelte nur komisches Zeug, als er Louis in die Augen sehen musste.

Daran war der aber wohl schon gewöhnt. Er lächelte nur ein bisschen breiter und lehnte sich vor, befeuchtete sich die feingeschwungenen Lippen. „Hast du das schon oft gemacht?"

„Was?" Scorpius' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen.

„Ob das mit James dein erster Kuss gewesen ist?"

Scorpius konnte gar nicht anders als ein langgezogenes „Jaah" von sich zu geben.

Louis entblößte strahlendweiße Zähne beim Lächeln. „Dann lernst du jetzt vom Meister." Seine Hand fuhr in Scorpius' Nacken, zog ihn näher, während Scorpius' Hände einfach in seinen Schoß plumpsten. „Näher", wisperte Louis. Seine Stimme hatte so eine hypnotisierende Wirkung auf Scorpius, dass er stürmisch vorrutschte und fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

Louis' Lippen trafen sanft auf seine, ließen Scorpius an nichts anderes mehr denken und erst recht bekam er das Geräusch herunterfallender Bücher hinter sich nicht mehr mit. Scorpius' Augen schlossen sich und er ließ sich auf die Berührung ein, schmeckte die kühlen, trockenen Lippen und zuckte nicht einmal zurück, als Louis' Zunge sich in seinen Mund schob. Ein Kribbeln bahnte sich den Weg seine Wirbelsäule herunter und verpuffte regelrecht, als Louis sich löste.

Scorpius starrte eine Weile einfach einen Punkt links neben Louis' Ohr an und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. Merlin, der zweitcoolste Kerl in der Schule hatte ihn geküsst. Und zwar so richtig! Anders als James… Bei Salazars Bartschere, demnächst würde er eine ganze Sammlung anfangen können… Er wollte nochmal und nie wieder… Scorpius schüttelte schnell den Kopf und versuchte den Veela-Charme loszuwerden. Das war aber leichter gedacht, als getan.

„Hat's gefallen?" Louis grinste selbstbewusst und erwartete wohl gar keine Antwort. Seine Hand spielte mit Scorpius' Haaren, beinahe liebevoll, bevor er sich wieder streckte. Die Knöpfe seines Hemdes spannten sich, man sah deutlich, wie sich seine Brust abzeichnete und er legte wohl besonders wert darauf, dass sein Schulsprecherabzeichen zur Geltung kam. Scorpius seufzte auf und Louis warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, ein Lächeln, das selbst den Himmel zu erreichen schien, denn fast sofort hörte es auf zu regnen.

„Ui…" Sich die Haare aus der Stirn streichend wandte Scorpius den Blick ab. „Könnten wir trotzdem… Ich meine, können wir mal anfangen? Es gibt da wirklich ein paar ernste Defizite bei mir in Geschichte."

Louis räusperte sich und sprach extra laut. „Natürlich, aber vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast." Er linste über die Schulter und gluckste, bevor er zufrieden lächelnd seine Notizen durchblätterte.

Scorpius legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Ich… ähm, hab dir was versprochen?"

„Dummerchen…" Louis stupste ihm kurz gegen die Stirn und schien sich „wie süß!" zu denken, was Scorpius fast schmollen ließ. Aber nur fast…

* * *

James hatte das schlimme Gefühl sein komplettes Leben würde den Bach runtergehen. Oh, wie sehr er Louis gerade verachtete und viel mehr verachtete er Malfoy. Das kleine Baby-Frettchen machte alles kaputt! Nagte sich in sein Herz und benutzte Louis um ihm eines auszuwischen, wollte wahrscheinlich ihre Freundschaft kaputt machen, aber da hatte er sich geschnitten, denn Blut war bekanntlich dicker als Wasser, oder in diesem Fall Spucke…

Mann, hätten sie sich nicht wenigstens um ein Mädchen streiten können? Und so wie es aussah würden sie sich noch in die Haare bekommen… James konnte jetzt schon sein Temperament kaum zügeln, wo er Louis mit Malfoy knutschen sehen musste. Obwohl er nichts lieber täte als sie zu unterbrechen, presste er Fred eine Hand auf den Mund und hielt den vom Lachen ab. Was war hieran auch bitte ansatzweise komisch? Louis warf seinen Ruf weg, wenn er Malfoy ranließ und an dem hatte er gearbeitet, seit er den Hogwarts-Express das erste Mal betreten hatte. Selbstbewusst hatte er verkündet erst Vertrauensschüler, dann Schulsprecher zu werden – irgendwann natürlich auch Zaubereiminister – und Malfoy war von solchen Posten weiter entfernt, als Harry davon seinen Beinamen als „Junge, der überlebte" loszuwerden.

„Er ruiniert alles…", raunte James Fred zu, der nah am ersticken war, so fest drückte James seine Hand gegen seinen Mund. „Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?"

Fred riss James' Arm herunter und schnappte hastig nach Luft. „Krieg dich wieder ein. Ist doch typisch. Wir müssen nicht einmal den Familienrat einberufen und ihn obliviaten, dass er sich nie in Malfoy ver–"

„Er hat sich nicht verliebt!", zischte James, drehte sich um und stampfte davon. Merlin, er war so ein bescheuerter Gryffindor und hatte sich Hals über Kopf in etwas gestürzt, das er nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Zumindest ging er fest davon aus…

„Aber hast du ihn strahlen gesehen?" Fred keuchte schon richtig, so sehr musste er sich anstrengen mit James Schritt zu halten. „Zuletzt hat er so aus der Wäsche geguckt, als Dad ihm einen goldenen Minimuff gezüchtet hat."

„Prinz Louis und seine goldene Kugel", brummte James.

„Genau! Warum hat er den eigentlich nicht mehr?"

„Er hat ihn dem weinenden Mädchen am Strand geschenkt." James rümpfte die Nase. „Beim Sonnenuntergang. Außerdem war er zu alt für ein Schmusetier."

Fred grinste. „Dafür hat er ja jetzt die menschliche Wärme entdeckt. Wenn er das an Malfoy weitergibt, dann… Oh, ich weiß was er vorhat, Jane! Er will nur einen Thronfolger. Malfoys Aussehen kann da durchaus mithalten."

„Ich weiß." Es wäre aber auch pervers, wenn er dem Charme seines Cousins ebenfalls verfallen würde. Louis nutzte es aber selbst bei dem weiblichen Teil seiner Familie aus, dass er den coolsten Dad und die heißeste Mum der Welt hatte. James war es immer noch peinlich, wie er Fleur als zehnjähriger Junge angestarrt hatte…

„Du weißt?" Fred giggelte wie ein alter Kobold. „Findest Malfoy Junior hübsch, ja?" Sein Lachen wurde lauter und hallte von den kahlen Wänden wieder.

James errötete langsam. „Es ist eine Tatsache, dass er ganz gut aussieht. Hübsch hast du jetzt gesagt. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr auf einmal alle mit ihm habt."

„Na ja… Wo er doch anscheinend ans andere Ufer geschwommen ist…" Fred hatte wohl Euphorie getrunken… „Wir könnten ihn an Onkel Charlie weiterreichen, wenn Louis genug von ihm hat. Ach, wo wir grad davon reden; müssen wir den Schlafsaal freiräumen?"

„Nein!", brauste James auf. „Wenn, dann soll er mal schön den Raum der Wünsche benutzen."

„Das würde dir nichts ausmachen?", fragte Fred verwundert.

James raufte sich frustriert die Haare. „Verdammt, ich hab ihn nur einmal geküsst! Nicht mal richtig und nicht mal aus eigener Motivation! Ich werd doch jetzt nicht eifersüchtig. Vor allem auf Louis! Mann…"

„Ich dachte nur…"

„Hör auf zu denken."

Fred zuckte die Schultern, folgte James ins Treppenhaus und zog ein Gesicht, als würde es nur noch regnen. Und es regnete irgendwie die ganze Zeit. Typisch Herbst eben. James' Laune näherte sich mit jeder Sekunde dem Erdboden, weshalb er lieber nach oben stieg. Aber nein! Er würde sich nicht in sein Bett kuscheln und Trübsal blasen, bis Louis einen gewissen Slytherin mit nach oben schleppte.

Vielleicht konnte er den Trainingsplan für das ganze Jahr ausarbeiten. Mit Quidditch konnte er sich immer gut ablenken, aber bei dem Wetter war nicht einmal er ambitioniert genug um sich aufs Spielfeld zu wagen. Malfoy spielte kein Quidditch, dabei hatte er eigentlich die perfekte Statur für einen Sucher.

James kniff die Augen zusammen und wäre fast auf die Stufe reingefallen, die nur so tat als sei sie eine Stufe. Lily plumpste immer noch regelmäßig eine Etage tiefer und behauptete dann, es sei Absicht gewesen um Zeit zu sparen, aber er war noch nie… Nein, er musste schleunigst aufhören das Baby-Frettchen im Kopf zu haben, vor allem, weil es ja Louis gehörte. Er trug nicht die abgetragenen Sachen seines Cousins. Niemals.

Malfoy brauchte wohl einfach Trost.

„Argh, verdammt!" Er dachte schon wieder an Malfoy!

„Du denkst schon wieder an Malfoy?"

James fuhr herum und starrte Fred schockiert an. Langsam wich er zurück und wäre fast schon wieder gestolpert. „Woher…"

Das Kinn leicht senkend setzte Fred ein verschlagenes Grinsen auf. „Okklumentik!"

James hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach?"

Fred nickte heftig.

„Ohne Augenkontakt?"

„Ich hab das eben weiterentwickelt", schmollte Fred, schob sich an James vorbei und baute sich vor der Fetten Dame auf, die vom ewigen Regen trübsinnig geworden war, weshalb er eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Und du weißt schon, dass Okklumentik eher passiv ist?" Grinsend folgte James seinem Cousin und beobachtete genüsslich, wie dessen Ohren langsam hochrot anliefen. Fast wie bei Onkel Ron.

„Ändert nichts dran, dass du schwul wirst, Jane", brummte Fred eingeschnappt.

„Ey, ich werde nicht schwul!", gab James empört zurück, lenkte damit prompt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden Mädchen auf sich und stöhnte genervt auf. „Weitermachen", sagte er und fuchtelte so lange mit der Hand herum, bis jeder wieder irgendeiner Beschäftigung nachging. Grandios, alles was er gewollt hatte, war ein bisschen Publicity, wenn er Malfoy outete und jetzt würde morgen die halbe Schule denken, er wäre die Schwuchtel.

„Und was war heute Mittag, als du lauthals verkündet hast, du wärst verknallt?"

Schon wieder stoppten die typischen Mädchengespräche um sie herum und James wurde angestarrt. Er schluckte leicht, packte Fred am Arm und zog ihn zu sich.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich von Malfoy gesprochen habe", zischte er, während er unsichere Blicke durch den Raum warf. „Jetzt lass den Unsinn."

Fred klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Nein. Damit werd ich dich noch eine ganze Weile aufziehen", sagte er und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Besonders, wenn du Malfoy selbst knutschst."

James' Augen weiteten sich. Er wagte gar nicht erst sich umzusehen, tat lieber so, als wäre gar nichts passiert und stolzierte in den Schlafsaal.


	4. Dieser Schirm ist nicht groß genug

**Dieser Schirm ist nicht groß genug**

„Warum genau sind wir jetzt hier?", wisperte Scorpius. Er wisperte nicht, weil… Na ja, eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung, warum er wisperte, aber Louis hatte ihn über den prasselnden Regen sicher gar nicht gehört. Es war dunkel geworden, der Himmel von einem schönen Marineblau, das nicht oft durchbrach, bei den Wolkenwällen, die sich über ihnen türmten. Sterne suchte man heute vergeblich, weshalb Astronomie auch ausgefallen war.

Louis hatte Scorpius trotzdem auf den Astronomieturm geschleppt, aber er achtete sorgsam darauf, dass sein kleiner Freund nicht nass wurde. Der Regenschirm weckte aber nicht gerade angenehme Erinnerungen in Scorpius. Als ob Potter sich nicht oft genug in seine Gedanken schleichen würde…

„Weil James kommen wird", sagte Louis belustigt. Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie Scorpius von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und sich nicht nah genug an ihn heran traute, um vollständig im Trockenen zu stehen. Seine linke Schulter war vollkommen durchnässt, weshalb Louis unauffällig den Zauberstab zückte und die Stelle mal eben non-verbal trocken hexte. „Vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Eigentlich hab ich keinen Grund dazu…", murmelte Scorpius, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend starrte er stur in die Nacht hinaus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass James Potter ihn wirklich mögen sollte. Immerhin hatte er sich dutzend Male das Herz brechen lassen, wenn er James irgendwo in den Korridoren mit Mädchen knutschen gesehen hatte. Louis machte sowas diskreter und Fred Weasley machte sowas gar nicht.

„Du bist so niedlich!", entfuhr es Louis. Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue und wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick, bevor er kopfschüttelnd seine Schuhe anstarrte. „Hat James dich traumatisiert und deswegen hast du kein Vertrauen mehr in die Hilfsbereitschaft anderer Menschen?"

„Was? Nein…" Scorpius schluckte leicht. Als Louis eine Weile nichts sagte, verspürte Scorpius das dringende Bedürfnis die Stille zu durchbrechen, wie er es die ganze Zeit schon tat. Irgendwie behagte es ihm nicht stillschweigend neben Louis zu stehen. „Ich hatte eben… noch nie so wirklich die Gelegenheit jemanden Vertrauen zu schenken. Und du… Ich dachte, du magst mich nicht."

„Ich finde dich niedlich", sagte Louis und zwinkerte, als Scorpius ihn anschaute. „Eigentlich mach ich's auch für James. Der Junge steht manchmal so auf dem Schlauch. Und du…"

„Es ist Ausgangssperre", redete Scorpius ihm dazwischen und wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Ich war noch nie nach der Ausgangssperre unerlaubt draußen. Das gefällt mir gar nicht und sicher wird niemand…"

Louis tat es ihm gleich und redete ihm einfach dazwischen. „James streift ständig nachts durch die Gegend. Er hat Schlafstörungen. Und du bist mit dem Schulsprecher zusammen. Zur Not hau ich dich raus."

„Das…" Scorpius befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Das würdest du tun? Für mich?"

„Klar", winkte Louis ab. „Schließlich hab ich dich dazu angestiftet." Scorpius' Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, als er das Lächeln unterdrücken wollte. Louis merkte das sofort und grinste überheblich. „Scorpius Malfoy zum ehrlichen Lächeln bringen, darauf kann ich mir was einbilden, oder?"

„Du bist schon eingebildet genug", gab Scorpius zurück. „Immerhin denkst du, Potter könnte dich im ganzen Schloss finden, obwohl…"

Louis tätschelte die längst wieder durchnässte Stelle von Scorpius' Schulter. „James findet jeden im Schloss, wenn er will. Er hat da so seine Methoden. Und dem Drang hierher zu kommen, wird er nicht widerstehen können. Vertrau mir."

Warum sagte der das so oft? Anscheinend brauchte er Bestätigung in dieser Hinsicht. Unglaublich, dass jemand wie Louis Weasley überhaupt Bestätigung brauchte. Scorpius knüllte den Gedanken also sofort wieder zusammen und warf ihn in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes.

Louis Weasley musste der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt sein und wenn er mal traurig sein sollte, dann hatte er ja genug Veela-Gene um das zu ändern. Seine Schwester, Dominique, war da wohl übersprungen worden. Zwar sah sie ebenfalls verboten gut aus, aber irgendwie bekam sie selten auch nur annähernd so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie Louis oder damals Victoire. Dafür war Dominique aber ein sehr liebes Mädchen gewesen. Einer der wenigen Menschen, die sich dazu herabgelassen hatten ab und an mal ein nettes Wort an Scorpius Malfoy zu richten. Irgendwie war er sogar traurig gewesen, als sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte.

„Aber warum sollte er mich finden wollen? Ich kann das nicht glauben…" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich leg dich schon nicht rein", versicherte Louis zum tausendsten Mal. „Du brauchst ein bisschen Selbstbewusstsein, Dummerchen."

„Nenn mich nicht immer so…"

„Passt aber perfekt", sagte Louis grinsend. „Außerdem hat James genug Selbstbewusstsein für euch beide. Immerhin ist er der Sohn vom Jungen, der lebt." Er verdrehte weiterhin grinsend die Augen. „Wenigstens erwähnt er es nicht ganz so oft wie Albus." Mit einem Räuspern widmete er sich der Imitation des mittleren Potter-Sprösslings. „Oh, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten ein Auror zu werden. Wie Dad! Dann werde ich auch so grandiose Abenteuer erleben und dunkle Magier zur Strecke bringen. Wie Dad!" Er stoppte erst, als Scorpius kurz auflachen musste. Die Lippen fest aufeinander pressend wandte er sich schnell ab. „Er vergöttert seinen Vater richtig. Hast du…"

„Ob ich auch einen Vaterkomplex habe?" Scorpius verzog die Mundwinkel und ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn, als er an zu Hause dachte. „Sicher nicht. Wieso denken das immer alle?"

„Wo ist dein Vater eigentlich immer?"

Scorpius versteifte sich.

„Ich meine, er holt dich nie vom Zug ab…"

Skeptisch drehte Scorpius sich zu Louis um. „Woher weißt du das? Dass das überhaupt jemanden aufgefallen ist…"

„Ich hab ein ganz gutes Gedächtnis." Scorpius hob die Augenbrauen, als Louis die Hand von seiner Schulter nahm und auf seine Wange legte. „Du hattest da was…"

„Aha…"

„Du willst James doch nicht mit Flecken im Gesicht deine Aufwartung machen."

„Nein…" Scorpius mochte das Gefühl der warmen Hand auf seiner Haut, aber wer würde das nicht? Bei jemandem wie Louis wusste man ja nicht, ob das nicht an diesen schimmernden Veela-Genen lag. Das musste auf die Dauer sicher auch belastend für Louis sein… Nein, dafür war der zu sehr auf sich selbst fixiert. „Aber irgendwann kannst du die Hand wieder wegnehmen."

Louis' rechtes Auge zuckte, bevor er sein charmantestes Lächeln aufsetzte. „Das willst du nicht wirklich, oder?" Seine Hand fuhr in Scorpius' Nacken und er zog ihn näher.

„Ich… will James", sagte Scorpius heiser. Er traute sich kaum zu atmen, so nah waren Louis' Lippen, die sich jetzt zu einem fast schmerzhaften Grinsen zogen.

Einen Moment blieb es still, bevor die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und mit voller Wucht gegen die Steinmauer flog. Louis schloss resignierend die Augen und Scorpius drehte den Kopf, um sich von James Potter anfunkeln zu lassen. Eine Hand hatte er benutzt um die zurückschwingende Tür aufzufangen, mit der anderen zerknitterte er ein alt aussehendes Pergament.

„Es herrschen denkbar ungünstige meteorologische Bedingungen für ein romantisches Beisammensein, oder Louis?", versuchte er bemüht lässig hervorzupressen.

„James." Louis seufzte, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und drehte sich seinem Cousin zu. „Das laue Lüftchen bringt niemanden um."

„Ich rede auch nicht von dem Wind. Da bläst ein schwuler Föhn ja stärker." Scorpius lachte auf und bekam dafür einen undeutbaren Blick von Louis geschenkt, während James triumphierend grinste.

Scorpius wurde ganz warm von diesem Grinsen. Vor allem, als er dabei angesehen wurde. Auch wenn es nur kurz war. Louis hatte recht gehabt. James war gekommen. Und wenn er da schon richtig lag, dann vielleicht auch mit dem Gefühlschaos in James Potters Kopf. Scorpius musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Das hieß, er steuerte hier gerade auf sein Happy End zu…

„Das war eine zweideutige Anspielung, Dummerchen", wisperte Louis ihm zu.

Verwirrt legte Scorpius den Kopf schief, verkniff sich aber ein fragendes Geräusch. Louis biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Als es Klick machte weiteten Scorpius' Augen sich auf eine unnatürliche Größe und das Blut schoss ihm mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in die Wangen. Wenn James jetzt etwas Falsches dachte, zu viel Falsches dachte, dann würde das böse enden, oder? Kein Happy End.

„Was auch immer… Im Gegensatz zu dir haben wir einen Schirm. Und…"

„Ich…" James schien gerade bewusst zu werden, wie dämlich es von ihm war, dass er einfach hier hoch gelaufen kam. Dabei fand Scorpius es fast niedlich. Wenn James wegen ihm gekommen war. Aber wahrscheinlich doch nur, um Louis vor dem bösen Slytherin zu retten. „Malfoy teilt seinen Regenschirm wohl schnell mit jemand anderem."

Scorpius verzog die Mundwinkel. „Du kannst mich mal, Potter!", schnauzte er und sah Louis die Augen zusammenkneifen.

„Halt die Klappe, Dummerchen…"

„Du bist doch selber schuld, dass wir hier nicht stehen!", fuhr Scorpius einfach fort, ohne auf Louis zu achten. „Es hat wehgetan! Du hast mir wehgetan, Potter. Glaub es oder nicht! Ich kann dir das nicht so leicht verzeihen."

James wirkte einen kurzen Moment ehrlich betroffen, bevor er die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte. „Du perverses Ding, Malfoy… Ich bin nicht schwul, nur weil ich mir nen Spaß mit dir erlaubt hatte."

Das wiederum ließ Scorpius schockiert einen Schritt zurücktreten. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm gerade mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht geschlagen. James war doch nicht wegen ihm hier… Er hatte es doch geahnt und trotzdem hatten die falschen Hoffnungen sich so schön angefühlt. Aber…

„Aber warum solltest du sonst hier hoch kommen?"

James grinste fies. „Wegen dir ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber schön zu wissen, dass du meinem Fanclub beitreten willst."

Scorpius presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und fühlte Tränen aufsteigen. Jetzt hatte er sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert. James einen hasserfüllten Blick zu werfend stürmte er an ihm vorbei den Astronomieturm hinunter. Er hörte Louis seinen Namen rufen, aber er wollte wenn schon, dass James das tat. Dass James ihm nachkam und sich entschuldigte. Ihm sagte, dass er einfach ein Trottel war und ihn eigentlich sehr gern hatte. Wenigstens gern…

Die Tür des Turmes hinter sich weit offen stehen lassend hastete Scorpius durch den Korridor, schlitterte um eine Ecke und rutschte aus. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete er auf dem Boden und lehnte sich seitlich gegen die Wand. Er wollte weinen und andererseits wieder nicht. Er war immer noch ein Kerl und Kerle weinten nicht. Er hätte James eine reinhauen sollen. Er hätte sich nicht wie eine billige Schwuchtel aufführen sollen. Scorpius verachtete sich richtig dafür.

Hinter sich hörte er Schritte, immer näher kommende Schritte, die ihn den Blick auf den Boden richten ließen. Er war sich sicher, dass James sich noch einen schönen Spruch überlegt hatte, den er ihm reinwürgen wollte. Scorpius würde es sich anhören und ignorieren. Mehr nicht.

„Dummerchen… Was sitzt du denn auf dem Boden?" Bevor Scorpius sich richtig nach Louis umdrehen konnte, packte der ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. „Hm?" Louis strich ihm ein paar weißblonde Strähnen aus der Stirn, als Scorpius den Blick auf den Boden richtete. „James ist ein Idiot."

Scorpius schnaubte. „Ach?" Er ließ sich einen Arm um die Schulter legen und wurde den Korridor entlang gezogen. „Wahrscheinlich täuschst du dich einfach." Verkrampft lächelte er Louis an, der aufseufzte.

„Wenn ihr beide einfach tun würdet, was ich euch sage, dann würde das alles besser laufen", sagte er und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Du überforderst James gerade vollkommen. Man muss ihn langsam an die Sache ranführen. Wie bei einem Einhornfohlen."

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. Verglich der Kerl gerade James Potter mit einem scheuen Tierchen? Okay, Louis hatte sie nicht mehr alle, aber vielleicht sollte Scorpius ihm auf die Nase binden, dass er nicht gerade gut bei magischen Geschöpfen ankam. James ging bei ihm genauso in Abwehrhaltung wie ein Flubberwurm.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?"

Gedankenversunken war Scorpius die Treppen nach unten gestiegen, aber Louis packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn nach oben. „Ähm…" Scorpius schaute sich unsicher um, als sie immer näher an das Portrait der Fetten Dame kamen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Wenn Louis ihm einfach mal sagen würde, was er vorhatte, dann würde er vielleicht auch tun, was er wollte.

„Wir machen eine kleine Pyjamaparty", sagte Louis und grinste Scorpius an, was der ganz automatisch erwiderte. Dann sackten die Worte und er quietschte auf.

„Was?!" Er wischte den Arm von seiner Schulter und wich ans Treppengeländer zurück. „Bei dir?" Seine Stimme war seit dem Stimmbruch nicht mehr so hoch gerutscht.

Louis schmunzelte und lehnte sich neben Scorpius gegen das Geländer, worauf der ein Stück zurückwich. „Bei uns", sagte er und griff einfach Scorpius' Hand. Mit großen Augen starrte er die langen Finger an, die sich um seine schlossen und war kurz davor kreischend davonzurennen. Jetzt hielt er Händchen. Mit Louis Weasley. Mit einem Kerl.

„Grandios", seufzte Scorpius und ließ sich wieder durch die Gegend ziehen.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Louis und reckte das Kinn. „All meine Ideen sind grandios." Scorpius verdrehte die Augen, aber das fiel Louis gar nicht auf, so wie er gerade damit beschäftigt war sich selbst zu bewundern. „Keine Angst. Ich werde dir auch nicht deine Unschuld nehmen." Jetzt wurde Scorpius knallrot, kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte den Blick ab. „Fred ist ja auch noch da. Zur Not wird er dich vor mir beschützen."

„Was?", krächzte Scorpius.

Louis drehte den Kopf und musterte ihn langsam von oben bis unten, zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern. „Letzten Endes bist du immer noch unglaublich niedlich, Dummerchen", sagte er und zwinkerte. „Wenn James nicht will, dann tröste ich gerne."

Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und er schluckte ein Quieken herunter, das ihm entweichen wollte. Er würde liebend gerne umdrehen und in die Kerker laufen, wo er sich von einem kuscheligen Kissen trösten lassen konnte.


	5. Plüschhausschuhe und Pyjamas

**Plüschhausschuhe und Pyjamas**

Nachdem er sich eine halbe Ewigkeit vollregnen hatte lassen schlurfte James durch die dunklen Korridore Hogwarts', schaute keine Sekunde auf die Karte, um sich vor dem Hausmeister verstecken zu können, und hatte einfach unheimliches Glück, dass er unbeschadet zum Gryffindorturm zurückkam. Dafür hatte er Pech in anderen Dingen. Wäre er eine Sekunde später gekommen, dann hätte er Louis und Scorpius bestimmt beim Knutschen gestört und das ließ seine Schultern noch tiefer sacken. Merlin, warum war er auch so blöd gewesen und hatte diese offensichtliche Zuneigung eben noch einmal zurückgewiesen? Anscheinend wollte Scorpius ihn ja noch immer. Louis tröstete nur.

Und Louis hatte ausgesehen, als müsse er getröstet werden, als Scorpius… Na ja, wirklich gesagt, dass er immer noch Interesse an James Potter hätte, hatte Scorpius nie, aber warum sollte sich das auch so schnell ändern? Vielleicht, weil er ihm wirklich wehgetan hatte? Dass Scorpius das so offen raushauen musste war schon irgendwie peinlich, aber er sah auch irgendwie niedlich aus, wenn er sich so aufregte.

James stöhnte auf und fuhr sich durch die nassen Haare. Bei all seinen Vorfahren, er war wirklich total verschossen. Einmal passierte ihm sowas und da baute er sich alle Möglichkeiten auf ein Happy End zu. Jedenfalls würde er dem kleinen Flittchen von Malfoy nicht hinterher rennen. Wenn sich das Baby-Frettchen mit Louis Schmerzen zufügen wollte, dann sollte es das mal tun. Blieb nur noch abzuwarten, wen Scorpius sich danach schnappte. Wurde ne richtige Schlampe, der Kleine. Dabei weckte er äußerlich immer den Eindruck der puren Unschuld. James seufzte. Das konnte er Louis doch nicht kaputt machen lassen.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafsaal erreichte hörte er noch Stimmen und eine davon gehörte natürlich Louis. Gut, dann war er seinem neuen Spielzeug wenigstens nicht nachgelaufen, um die Tränen zu trocknen.

James betrat den Raum, in dem ein warmes Kaminfeuer prasselte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sein Bett war der Tür am nächsten und er schmiss achtlos die Karte des Rumtreibers darauf, bevor er sich den plötzlich verstummten Jungen zu drehte. Als er den weißblonden Haarschopf erkannte wich er mit einem erschrockenen Schrei zurück.

Louis und Fred hatten es sich rechts und links neben Scorpius auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht und mussten ihm irgendetwas Schreckliches erzählt haben, denn der sonst so blasse Junge war hochrot angelaufen. Scorpius saß ziemlich steif mit dem Rücken gegen Louis' Bett gelehnt und hatte den Kopf so gesenkt, dass die blonden Haarsträhnen seine Augen verdeckten. Louis spielte beschäftigt mit einer längeren Haarsträhne seines neuen Spielzeugs und Fred starrte zu James, kaute dabei wieder mal furchtbar laut Kaugummi.

„Jane", grüßte er und winkte. „Spaziergang beendet?"

James knurrte auf und deutete auf Scorpius. „Was will der denn hier?!", schnauzte er und errötete langsam, was Fred glucksen ließ. „Und warum trägt er meine Hausschuhe?!" Scorpius' einzige Reaktion auf dieses Gebrüll bestand darin die Beine anzuziehen, als hoffte er, dass er die übergroße Plüschpfoten so verstecken könnte.

„Er hatte kalte Füße", sagte Louis und grinste James an. „Und wie du weißt, bist du der einzige hier, der mit etwas Ähnlichem zurechtkommen muss."

„Aber…" James verdrehte die Augen. „Mann… Muss das sein?"

Scorpius sagte immer noch nichts und schaute auch nicht zu James hoch. Die offensichtliche Abneigung kam wohl etwas falsch rüber, aber James war es egal. Er wollte den Jungen nicht hier. Vor allem nicht über Nacht und erst Recht nicht im Bett nebenan. Wenn schon, dann in seinem…

„Argh, nein!" Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf, ließ sich von seinen Cousins komisch anstarren und setzte sich leise fluchend auf sein Bett, starrte stur zu den drei Jungen auf dem Boden. Louis und Fred tauschten einen kurzen Blick, während Scorpius das Kinn hob und James kurz anschaute. Die grauen Augen sahen leicht gerötet aus und James stöhnte auf. Merlin, jetzt hatte er den Kleinen zum Heulen gebracht, vorhin. Oder noch schlimmer: Louis hatte dem Armen Angst eingejagt, weil er ihn angegrabbelt hatte. Konnte seine Pfoten nie bei sich behalten. Wer wusste schon, wie lange die hier schon saßen und wer weiß was taten…

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen", murmelte Scorpius, richtete sich auf und wurde prompt von Louis wieder runtergezogen. Zu James' Missfallen nicht wieder in die vorige Position, sondern direkt auf dessen Schoß.

„Schön hiergeblieben", strahlte Louis und kuschelte sich an Scorpius' Rücken, bemerkte wohl gar nicht, dass der Slytherin sich ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen schien.

„Boah, müsst ihr hier rummachen?", presste James hervor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich finde es süß", musste Fred sich einmischen und fing sich einen tödlichen Blick von James, worauf er abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Du musst ja nicht hinsehen, ma chère." Louis schlang die Arme fest um Scorpius' Hüfte, worauf der sich ziemlich versteifte. Sowas war er nicht gewöhnt. „Scorpius bleibt jedenfalls hier."

„Die ganze Nacht?", presste James zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor.

Louis nickte langsam.

„Und sollen wir uns die Ohren zu halten, oder wie hast du dir gedacht?", schnaubte James. Der bloße Gedanke weckte das Bedürfnis einen brennenden Feuerscheit aus dem Ofen zu nehmen und damit Louis' Bett abzufackeln.

„Was?", quietschte Scorpius auf und wand sich aus Louis' Umklammerung. „Da-Das will ich aber nicht!" Er wich leicht zurück und wäre gegen Fred gestoßen, wenn der nicht ebenfalls anfangen würde nach hinten zu rutschen.

Louis verdrehte die Augen und schoss James einen mahnenden Blick zu, was der mit einem spöttischen Grinsen beantwortete. Zu früh gefreut, Mr. Charming. Das passierte Louis nie. So eine Abfuhr, vor all seinen Freunden, ah, da konnte man sich monatelang drüber amüsieren.

„Scorpius, komm wieder her…" Louis winkte sein Objekt der Begierde zu sich, aber das biss sich verstört auf die Unterlippe. „James versucht nur dir Angst einzujagen. Ich will nicht mehr, als ein bisschen Kuscheln."

„Du… Was?!" Scorpius' Stimme rutschte in ungeahnte Höhen. „Aber… aber…" Er schaute sich unkoordiniert um, was James die Augenbrauen heben ließ. Der war aber wirklich schüchtern.

„Oh, komm schon. Es war so schön bis der Blödmann da aufgetaucht ist", sagte Louis und winkte Scorpius noch einmal zu sich. Anscheinend versuchte er mit allen Mitteln seinen Veela-Charme zu versprühen und Scorpius versuchte alles um sich vor den glühenden Funken zu schützen. „Nur wir beide, hm?"

„Ey, ich war aber auch da!", schmollte Fred und drückte Scorpius jetzt nach vorne, worauf der sich unsicher umschaute. „Jetzt geh, Malfoy. Wir sind das gewohnt."

Louis grinste. „Siehst du. Stört keinen…"

„Mich aber schon!" James fuhr hoch und packte Louis am Oberarm, zerrte ihn von Scorpius weg, der sich jetzt mit einem fragenden Blick zu Fred drehte. „Wir müssen reden, Louis." Damit bugsierte er den Kleineren vor die Tür und schupste ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, baute sich dann vor ihm auf. „Was soll der Scheiß denn? Du bist doch sonst nicht so unsensibel!"

Louis hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ein _Silencio_ und ihr kriegt gar nicht mit, wenn er ein bisschen schreien wird", sagte er unbeeindruckt von James' Wutausbruch.

„Aber da ist Malfoy doch gar nicht der Typ für!", schnauzte James sauer. „Das ist doch sicher…" Als er merkte, dass er richtig laut wurde, senkte er seine Stimme. „Das ist doch sicher sein erstes Mal. Das kannst du doch nicht… in der Gesellschaft von Fred ‚Spanner' Weasley machen!"

„Oh, ich glaube eher, dass du spannen würdest", sagte Louis lächelnd. „Und was interessiert es mich? Meinetwegen nehmt es auf und zeigt es auf einer Großleinwand beim Frühstück. Ist doch so etwas Ähnliches, wie dein Kuss mit ihm."

„Was?" James schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Das war nur ein Kuss! Was du da machst ist… ist was richtig Gemeines."

„Es gibt Menschen, denen bedeutet ein Kuss mehr als Sex", meinte Louis und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na ja, dir bedeutet keins von Beidem etwas, wenn du es so wegwirfst", zischte James und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Das ist… ist…"

„Glaubst du, du könntest es besser, James?", fragte Louis und hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Was würdest du denn machen? Ihm Kerzen hinstellen und sanft durchs Haar streicheln, während du ihm vorheuchelst, wie viel er dir bedeutet? Das würde ich persönlich ja schlimmer finden."

„Wir reden ja auch nicht von mir!", schnaubte James.

Louis schmunzelte. „Warum regst du dich dann überhaupt auf?"

„Weil…" James räusperte sich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil mir nicht gefällt, was aus dir wird."

Abwinkend lehnte Louis sich gegen die Wand. „Ich mach nichts anders. Du interessierst dich nur plötzlich für mein Liebesleben."

„Als ob man das Liebesleben nennen könnte", knurrte James. „Wahrscheinlich weißt du gar nicht, was Liebe ist."

Louis' Augen weiteten sich leicht und er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Da hatte James einen wunden Punkt erwischt und ein bisschen schämte er sich für seine Rücksichtslosigkeit, aber manchmal musste man auch Menschen, die man gern hatte, wehtun, damit sie verstanden, was sie falsch machten.

„So, ich weiß also nicht, was Liebe ist, ja?" Louis' Stimme zitterte stark und er funkelte James zornig an. „Dabei hast du Malfoys Gefühle doch mit Freuden aus dem Fenster geworfen, James. Jetzt tu nicht so, als hätte dir das keinen Spaß gemacht, vorhin wahrscheinlich auch. Dass du ihm wehgetan hast, ist dir egal und deswegen solltest du mir keine moralischen Vorträge halten. Überhaupt bist du der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, den ich fragen würde, wie man Moral schreibt!"

James schnaubte auf. „Ey… Jetzt komm mal runter, Lou. Vielleicht solltest du dir einfach ein anderes Opfer suchen."

„Vielleicht solltest du Malfoy einfach sagen, dass du ihn gerne in deinem Bett hättest", gab Louis zurück und James lachte auf. „Oder dass du gerne seine Hand halten und ihm ins Ohr säuseln würdest." Die letzten Worte zischte er auf eine Art und Weise, die man gar nicht von ihm kannte.

„Bist du eifersüchtig, Lou?", grinste James. „Hast du dich ernsthaft verknallt und kommst nicht damit klar, dass er auf mich steht?"

„James…" Louis schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. „Schließ nicht immer von dir auf andere." Damit schob er sich an James, der die Tür blockiert hatte, vorbei und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal.

„Was soll das heißen?" James hastete ihm nach und blieb abrupt stehen, als er zusah, wie Scorpius sich gerade das Pyjamahemd zuknöpfte. _Sein_ Pyjamahemd. „Hey!" Nein, das würde jetzt nach ihm duften und James sah sich schon das Gesicht ständig in dem weichen Stoff vergraben um eine Nuance zu erschnuppern.

„Oh, sonst passt ihm nichts", sagte Fred und zupfte an dem Kragen herum. Hatte der hier die ganze Zeit Scorpius als Modepüppchen missbraucht? Und das ihm sonst nichts passen würde, stimmte doch gar nicht! Malfoy würde locker in Freds Hemd passen, in Louis' erst Recht, das von James war ihm sicher zwei Nummern zu groß! Das schien sich Louis auch zu denken, denn er hob eine Augenbraue und schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Und er kann ja schlecht jetzt noch zurück. Um die Uhrzeit würde ihm auch Louis' Begleitung nichts bringen."

„Ich hab auch nichts dagegen", sagte Louis schließlich und schritt auf Scorpius zu, musterte ihn genauestens. „Diese Hausschuhe… Zu niedlich", murmelte er dabei.

James verdrehte die Augen. Wieso glaubte er, dass die Scorpius absichtlich in seine Klamotten steckten? Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Fred das tat um ihn zu ärgern, aber Louis… Louis war so Ich-bezogen, dass man ihn sicherlich nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte, wenn er nicht den Namen Weasley tragen würde und der brachte einen automatisch nach Gryffindor. Andererseits… auch Ravenclaws hatten ein unglaubliches Ego und Gryffindors… waren manchmal auch die pure Arroganz. Man konnte wohl schlecht nach dem Haus gehen. Ansonsten plante Scorpius nämlich eine hinterhältige Rache und all das hier war nur Show…

James verengte misstrauisch die Augen zu Schlitzen, allerdings weiteten sie sich gleich wieder, als Scorpius den Kopf schwungvoll drehte und die weißblonden Strähnen sich mit einer Eleganz vor seine Augen legten, die wirklich jeden Mann im rasanten Tempo ans andere Ufer schwimmen lassen würde.

„Louis, ich kann auch…"

„Ah, ah, ah…" Louis schwebte mit einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen auf Scorpius zu und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Deine Anwesenheit stört mich nicht im Geringsten, aber wenn du noch schüchtern bist, dann kann ich auch bei James schlafen."

„Was?!", rief James aus und starrte Louis entgeistert an, der ignorierte ihn aber geflissentlich, Scorpius war wahrscheinlich einfach spannender.

„I-Ich…" Scorpius senkte wieder den Blick und nickte dann. „Das wäre mir lieber."

Und weil in diesem Raum immer alles nach Prinz Louis ging, dessen ausdrücklicher Wunsch es war, dass Scorpius in seinem Bett schlafen durfte, fand James sich zwanzig Minuten später keine dreißig Zentimeter von seinem Cousin entfernt in seinem Bett wieder, was zuletzt vor zehn Jahren der Fall gewesen war.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Louis", zischte er und wurde in die Seite gepiekt.

„Hast du verdient, James", gab sein Bettnachbar zurück und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. James war sich sicher, dass Louis einfach nur in der Dunkelheit zu seinem neuen Spielzeug starren wollte, aber nein, es interessierte ihn nicht! Wirklich…


	6. Das Privileg des ersten Mals

**Das Privileg des ersten Mals**

Es musste an der furchtbar weichen Matratze liegen, dass Scorpius einfach nicht einschlafen konnte. Die Betten unten in den Kerkern verursachten schon mal so schreckliche Rückenschmerzen, dass man sich einen Trank besorgen musste, um überhaupt in den Unterricht gehen zu können, aber man schlief merkwürdig gut auf ihnen, plus dass man schnell aus den Federn kam. Nicht, dass Scorpius es liebte morgens früh aufzustehen.

Gut, vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass James Potter ein Bett weiter links selig schlummerte. Anscheinend schnarchte er nämlich nicht. Oder er lag ebenfalls wach? Scorpius zerquetschte fast Louis' Kopfkissen, als er daran dachte, dass der vielleicht wegen ihm nicht schlafen konnte.

Wenn, dann aber eher, weil es ihn störte, dass er hier war. So wie der sich eben aufgeführt hatte, war das viel wahrscheinlicher. Scorpius wurde nicht schlau aus dem Theater. Da sagte man immer, Frauen seien schwer zu verstehen, aber wenn dem so war, dann musste James Potter die Perfektion einer Frau sein und das war einfach nur vollkommen absurd.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf und suchte nach einer Uhr, aber anscheinend war sich Louis zu fein dafür. In dem Alter hatte man aber auch eine Armbanduhr. Scorpius wartete schon ungeduldig auf seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag. Nicht, weil er eine riesen Party bekam – tat er nicht – sondern weil er… volljährig wurde. Dann gehörte die Welt ihm!

Den Vorhang zur Seite schiebend stand Scorpius auf, erstarrte aber in der Bewegung als er bemerkte, dass gegenüber jemand dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte.

„Schnüffelst du jetzt rum?", presste James hervor und so wie seine Augen funkelten konnte man sie in der Dunkelheit richtig gut erkennen. Oder es lag am Sternenhimmel.

„Ich… kann nur nicht schlafen", antwortete Scorpius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „So interessant ist hier sicher nichts…"

„Ich denke auch nicht." James fuhr fort ihn anzustarren und Scorpius schaute sich betont desinteressiert in der Gegend um. Warum musste der aber auch wach sein?

„Es regnet immer noch", meinte Scorpius nach einer Weile, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

James schaute zum Fenster und nickte vor sich hin, erstarrte dann. „Ey!" Er fuhr hoch, hastete auf Scorpius zu und packte ihn fest am Kragen, brachte ihn fast zum Röcheln. „Wage es gar nicht ein normales Gespräch mit mir zu führen, Malfoy!"

Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich. James Potter fasste ihn an! Er musste träumen… „Das war Smalltalk übers Wetter, Potter", presste er hervor und grinste. „Wenn du das unter ‚normal' verstehst…"

James verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, zog Scorpius näher und schnaubte ihm direkt gegen die Stirn. „Du machst dich lustig, ja? Dabei ist es zum Brüllen, was du hier abziehst. Als ob ich nicht schnallen würde, dass du dich nur in meine Nähe schleichen wolltest. Hast du es so nötig, Malfoy? Kapier's endlich: Das neulich war ein dämlicher Scherz!"

Scorpius atmete tief durch. „Ignorier's doch einfach, wenn es dich stört", versuchte er bemüht ruhig zu sagen, aber irgendwie schien er James damit auf hundertachtzig zu bringen.

„Wie soll man deine ganze Verruchtheit ignorieren können, Malfoy?! Die sprengt ja noch das Dach vom Turm!" Ein grummelnder Protestlaut von Fred ließ James sich räuspern und die Stimme senken, während Scorpius langsam hochrot wurde. Verruchtheit? Er doch nicht… „Du weißt, worauf ich anspiele. Diese Hausschuhe…"

„Das sind deine", fiepte Scorpius, der jetzt doch ein bisschen Angst vor James bekam. „Wenn schon, dann bist du verrucht."

„Genau…" Scorpius blinzelte verwirrt bei James' Worten, aber der hatte ihm wohl gar nicht bis ganz zum Ende zugehört. „Das sind meine! Und das hier auch…" Er zupfte an Scorpius' Hemd. „Ich hab dir nicht erlaubt meine Sachen zu tragen…" Seine heisere Stimme ließ Scorpius noch einen Rotton dunkler werden. Was hatte er denn… Seine Augen wurden groß, als James ein Knie auf die Matratze schob und sich zu ihm herunter lehnte. Scorpius konnte die Hitze des anderen Körpers spüren, fühlte stoßweise gehenden Atem auf seinen Lippen, hob den Blick und schaute direkt in die so dunkel wirkenden Augen.

„Du solltest das lieber ausziehen."

Scorpius erstarrte. „Was…" Einen Moment später hatte er James' Lippen auf seinen und damit auch die Gewissheit, dass das ein Traum sein musste. Ein sehr merkwürdiger Traum, weil er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass man derartig geküsst werden konnte. Seine Atmung ging so schnell, als wenn er vor einer Horde Knallrümpfiger Kröter gejagt wurde. James' Hände gruben sich in seine Haare, fast schmerzhaft, und zogen ihn noch dichter, Brust an Brust. Scorpius atmete schwer durch die Nase aus und wollte zurückweichen. Zwar ließ James das zu, aber er schien sich auch vollkommen darauf zu konzentrieren sein Hemd wiederzubekommen.

„Was…" Vollkommen überfordert presste Scorpius die Hände gegen James' Brust, wurde sofort wieder scharlachrot und schmiss die Arme in die Luft, als hätte er sich verbrannt. James grinste und nutzte das aus um Scorpius das Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Eine Sekunde später wurde er nur leicht angetippt und landete rücklings auf der Matratze, starrte aus großen, grauen Augen zu James hoch.

„Wolltest du doch, oder?", keuchte er regelrecht, wollte Scorpius noch einmal küssen, aber der drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Einen Moment zögerte James, dann versuchte er es nochmal und Scorpius wich blitzschnell auf die andere Seite aus. „Spielst du Spielchen mit mir, Malfoy?" James umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und drehte es zu sich. Er schnaubte leise, als Scorpius die Lippen einrollte und sich fest auf die Innenseiten biss.

Dasselbe könnte er ja James fragen. Immerhin hatte der sie plötzlich nicht mehr alle und fiel ihn an. Andererseits… wollte er das ja wirklich. Irgendwie… So weit hatte er nie gedacht, aber… wenn er jetzt nicht… dann würde James weggehen… oder er würde aufwachen…

„Könntest du… Scorpius sagen?", flüsterte er und hielt die Luft an, als James' Hände etwas zu tief nach unten wanderten.

„Was?" James schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich nenne nur Menschen, die ich mag beim Vornamen und ich kann dich nicht ausstehen."

Scorpius blinzelte schnell hintereinander. „Was?" Aber wieso wollte er dann…

„Ich werd dir kein ‚Ich liebe dich' an den Kopf hauen, Malfoy. So ein Flittchen ist das gar nicht wert… Vor Louis darf man aber doch mal probeliegen, oder?"

Die Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln ignorierend zog Scorpius das Knie an und glaubte fast James' Augen würden aus ihren Höhlen fallen, als die auf eine ungeahnte Größe anschwollen.

„Geh von mir runter, oder ich schreie", presste Scorpius hervor.

„Was?", brachte James mit hoher Stimme heraus. „Aber du…"

„Fass mich nicht an." Scorpius versuchte mit aller Kraft James von sich runter zubekommen, aber der bewegte sich kaum, sondern starrte ihn nur fassungslos an, bevor er fast beleidigt aufschnaubte.

„Wenn du dir lieber das Herz brechen lassen willst, bitte", zischte er, fuhr hoch und verschwand aus Scorpius' Blickfeld, dass sich jetzt ganz auf den dunkelroten Baldachin beschränkte. Das Klacken der Tür sagte alles. Scorpius presste sich die Handballen gegen die Augen und atmete tief durch. Herz brechen? Das lag hier schon zertrümmert am Boden und ließ sich schwer wieder zusammen setzen, nachdem so oft auf den Einzelteilen herumgetrampelt worden war.

Er schniefte und rappelte sich mühselig hoch, schnappte sich das Hemd, das er zu einem Knäuel presste, bevor er es zu dem gegenüberliegenden Bett warf.

„Ich war's nicht, Nicci!" Damit fuhr Louis hoch und schaute sich vollkommen perplex in der Dunkelheit um. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und rutschte auf die Bettkante zu, verengte die Augen leicht, um Scorpius ausmachen zu können. „Was'n los?"

Scorpius' Antwort bestand aus einem Schniefen und Louis seufzte auf, bevor er aus dem Bett kroch. Er hastete furchtbar schnell auf Scorpius zu, ignorierte ihn dann einfach und schlüpfte unter seine Decke, zitterte leicht.

„Komm schon." Er packte Scorpius an der Schulter und zog ihn zu sich, nahm ihn sogar mit unter die Decke. „Ich mag's nicht, wenn man mich weckt." Den weißblonden Haarschopf tätschelnd seufzte Louis auf, als Scorpius nicht antwortete. „Ist doch in Ordnung jetzt. Hattest du einen ganz bösen Traum?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist es böse, wenn James Potter einen anfällt?"

„Kommt drauf an wie. Wenn du seine Zitronendrops geklaut hast, dann kann das schon mal böse enden", schmunzelte Louis, räusperte sich schnell und klopfte abwartend auf Scorpius' Kopf herum. „Ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass er dir… das Hemd weggenommen hat, aber wenn, wieso hast du dann nicht einfach genommen, was du wolltest? Darauf arbeiten wir doch hin."

Scorpius schniefte auf. „Aber er hasst mich", presste er hervor und ließ sich an die schmale Schulter drücken.

„James hasst dich nicht."

„Aber er hat's gesagt…"

„Selbstschutz", sagte Louis altklug. „James sagt sich eigentlich selbst, dass er dich hasst."

„Ja, aber…" Scorpius wollte den Kopf heben, aber Louis drückte ihn wieder an seine Schulter. „Dann will ich das nicht."

„Oh, Dummerchen! Er hätte dich doch hinterher nicht böse angefunkelt!", lachte Louis. „Sondern ganz fürsorglich gehalten und so einen Mist. Vielleicht hätte er auch geheult und gesagt, wie Leid ihm das tut. Dafür ist er der Typ."

Scorpius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. „Wer ist Nicci?", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

„Dominiques Spitzname. Jetzt lenk nicht ab." Louis räusperte sich, drückte Scorpius weg und musterte ihn so intensiv, dass der sich die Decke bis ans Kinn zog. „So, so… Bist du verklemmt, Malfoy?" Der Rotschimmer auf den blassen Wangen war Louis genug und er seufzte angestrengt auf. „Brauchst du nicht sein. Gibt schlimmeres", meinte er mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung, was Scorpius aber nicht gerade aufmunterte.

Schnaubend vergrub er das Gesicht in der Decke und zuckte zusammen, als eine warme Hand ihm den blanken Rücken tätschelte. „Schlimmeres?" Er schnaubte erneut. „Oi…"

„Merlin, Scorpius." Mit der freien Hand hob Louis Scorpius' Gesicht wieder an. „Muss ich dir das ständig sagen?" Er stupste einmal fest gegen die gerade Nase. „Süß." Jetzt kniff er ihm in die Wange, wie Tante Daphne es auch immer gerne tat. „Niedlich." Louis rutschte näher und schlang die Arme um Scorpius. „Zum Knuddeln." Er seufzte verträumt auf und ignorierte Scorpius' leises Wimmern einfach.

„Wenigstens sagst du meinen Vornamen", murmelte er, worauf Louis sich leicht zurücklehnte und ihm gegen die Wange seufzte. Scorpius hob den Blick und versuchte das Brennen in seinen Augen wegzublinzeln, aber dadurch wurde es irgendwie nur schlimmer. „Ich glaub, ich lass es einfach", presste er hervor und ließ sich die Wange tätscheln. „Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Jetzt sitz ich hier mit dir anstatt mit dem, den ich will…"

„Weil du ein verklemmtes Dummerchen bist."

„Ich bin nicht verklemmt!", begehrte Scorpius auf. „Ich wurde… überrumpelt… und… hab das noch nie gemacht."

„Soll ich dir da jetzt auch Nachhilfe geben?", fragte Louis grinsend und Scorpius verdrehte die Augen.

„Sehr witzig", nuschelte er errötend.

„Okay, gut. Netter Korb", seufzte Louis. „Aber letzten Endes ist es ein sehr gutes Zeichen, dass er dich… angefasst hat." So wie er Scorpius auf den Hals starrte suchte Louis wohl nach Knutschflecken. „Immerhin denkt er, ich will dich und es braucht eigentlich eine Menge, damit er mir meine Spielsachen wegnehmen will."

Scorpius' Augen wurden groß. „Aber dann war das ja ein miserabler Plan!"

Louis schüttelte den Kopf. „Läuft doch wunderbar. Vertrau mir." Er klopfte Scorpius feste gegen die Wange. „Wir sind doch Freunde."

Einen Moment starrte Scorpius ihn an, bevor er mit rosigen Wangen den Blick senkte. „Wirklich?"

„Oh… ähm… Was?"

„D-Das… du mein Freund bist?", fragte Scorpius vorsichtig nach.

Louis hob abwehrend die Hände. „_Ein_ Freund. Etwas schmusebedürftig vielleicht, aber ich versuche mich zu beherr– Huch!" Scorpius hatte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen nach vorne geworfen und umklammerte Louis fest, der weiterhin die Hände von sich gestreckt hatte.

„Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund", seufzte Scorpius weiterhin grinsend und kuschelte sich an die schmale Schulter.

Louis seufzte auf. „Dummerchen…" Er legte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Hinterkopf. „Eine fragwürdige Ehre. Jetzt solltest du ein bisschen schlafen, bevor du dich endgültig entscheidest James aufzugeben." Er räusperte sich, als Scorpius ihn nicht losließ. „Freunde knuddeln sich auch nicht zu Tode."

Mit großen Augen schaute Scorpius hoch. „Aber du machst das ständig…"

Louis nickte. „Das ist eines meiner vielen Privilegien." Er drückte Scorpius von sich weg und rollte ihn auf den Rücken, deckte ihn bis zum Kinn zu. „So…" Vorsichtig spickte er zur Tür und Scorpius sah seine Mundwinkel im Sternenlicht zucken. Eine Sekunde später zog Louis sich das Hemd über den Kopf und drehte sich zu Scorpius, der ihn entsetzt und hochrot anstarrte. „Kuscheln!"

Scorpius rutschte vor den beiden Händen weg, die ihn packen wollten. „Aber du hast eben gesagt –"

„Dass das mein Privileg ist. Klammer dich da mal nicht so dran fest…" Louis zog ihm die Decke weg, schlang einen Arm um Scorpius und kuschelte sich an dessen Seite, ignorierte dabei einfach, dass Scorpius fast so steif wie ein Brett dalag. „Entspann dich, Dummerchen", gluckste Louis und hielt Scorpius davon ab die Decke immer wieder höher ziehen zu wollen. „James wird sich in den Arsch beißen wollen, wenn er das sieht."

„Wieso?", presste Scorpius hervor.

„Weil es so aussieht, als hätte ich ganz leicht bekommen, was er unbedingt haben will", sagte Louis grinsend.

Scorpius atmete tief durch und versuchte seine glühenden Wangen zu ignorieren. „Aber man sieht doch deine Hose…"

Louis stemmte sich hoch und starrte mit gehobenen Augenbrauen auf Scorpius herunter, der sich die Decke wieder bis zum Kinn zog. „Du bist aber wirklich ein verruchtes Ding…" Er grinste und Scorpius schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Die schätzten ihn alle vollkommen falsch ein.

„Ich hab nur – uwah!" Scorpius kniff die Augen zusammen, als Louis tatsächlich seine Hose ausziehen musste. So hatte er das doch gar nicht gemeint. Igitt! Musste der sich jetzt auch noch so dicht an ihn drängen?

„Guck mal, wir lockern dich einfach ein bisschen auf", sagte Louis, zog sich die Decke bis zur Hüfte und achtete sorgsam darauf, dass man mehr als gut war erahnen konnte. „Dann kann James sich warm anziehen."

„Du solltest dir was anziehen", presste Scorpius hervor. Er quiekte auf, als Louis die Hand auf seinen Bauch legte, warmer Atem streifte seine Schulter und ab und an auch ein Paar Lippen.

„Vielleicht solltest du das ausziehen. Ansonsten ist es unfair", raunte Louis, während er es wagte an der von James geborgten Hose herumzuzupfen.

„Nein." Scorpius rollte sich schnell auf die andere Seite und zog die Beine beschützend an seinen Körper.

„Ah, meinetwegen", seufzte Louis resignierend. „Wir gehen es langsam an, nicht wahr?" Wieder einen Arm um Scorpius' Oberkörper legend drängte er sich von hinten an ihn.

„Das hö-hört sich komisch an", meinte Scorpius mit zittriger Stimme. Und er hatte gedacht in seinem kurzen Leben schon alle Stufen von ‚unangenehm' erklommen zu haben…

„Wenn du das wirklich nicht magst, dann haben wir ein Problem. Jetzt ist es vielleicht niedlich schüchtern zu sein, aber irgendwann wird es frustrierend", philosophierte Louis vor sich hin.

„Hat es nicht auch etwas damit zu tun, mit wem ich hier liege?" Scorpius' Stimme war heiser und er räusperte sich vergeblich.

„Bin ich dir zu ungemütlich? Ich komm aus einer großen Familie und müsste geübt im Kuscheln sein."

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Aber nicht nackt."

„Wie gesagt: Du bist im Vorteil, Dummerchen."

Aufschnaubend drehte Scorpius sich auf den Rücken und versuchte Louis einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen, aber der grinste nur. „Ich bin hier sowas von ausge…lie…fert… Was tust du?", wisperte er gegen Louis' Lippen, die plötzlich so nahe an seinen waren.

„Sag du's mir." Den Mund leicht geöffnet lassend lehnte Louis sich vor, worauf Scorpius ganz automatisch die Augen schloss. Einen Moment später wurde er in die Seite gepiekt. Scorpius konnte gerade noch ein fragendes Geräusch von sich geben, bevor er einfach gekitzelt wurde. Zwar versuchte er verzweifelt das Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber stattdessen liefen ihm die Tränen in richtigen Wellen über die rotanlaufenden Wangen.

„Bitte nicht", flehte er schon fast, aber so leicht schien es nicht zu sein Louis zum Aufhören zu bewegen. Allerdings konnte er seine Gliedmaßen schlecht kontrollieren, weshalb er Louis eher schlug, anstatt ihn einfach von sich runterzurollen.

„Was denn? Deine verdiente Strafe, Dummerchen", ließ Louis verlauten, während er Scorpius weiter quälte. „Als ob ich die Situation einfach schamlos ausnutzen würde."

Irgendwie tat er das schon, immerhin hatte er es im Gegensatz zu James zwischen Scorpius' Beine geschafft, die unkontrolliert zuckten.

„Aufhören… Oh, Merlin… Aufhören", keuchte Scorpius angestrengt.

„Ah, mein Name ist nicht ‚Merlin'", schnaubte Louis. „Wie unhöflich. Liegt in meinem Bett und kennt meinen Namen nicht."

„Louis, bitte hör auf damit!" Scorpius drückte die Hände gegen Louis' Brust und schaffte es ihn auf Abstand zu bringen. Er hatte eine Sekunde Zeit um tief durchzuatmen, dann drehte er gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf um James den Vorhang aufreißen zu sehen.

„Fass ihn nicht an, wenn er nicht will, du Bastard!", schnauzte er, bevor er Louis mit einem gezielten Faustschlag von Scorpius herunter beförderte. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen von sich gebend rollte Louis rücklings mitsamt Decke vom Bett und damit auch aus Scorpius' Sichtfeld.


	7. Auf der Zielgeraden

**Auf der Zielgeraden**

Scorpius wich mit großen Augen ans Kopfende des Bettes zurück, als James auf die Matratze krabbelte und sich über den Rand beugte um Louis am Kragen zu packen. Gut für den, dass er keinen Kragen hatte. Die Decke fest um seine Hüfte schlingend rollte er sich aus dem Weg und sprang auf, warf sich trotzdem noch betont lässig das blonde Haar aus der Stirn.

„James, du –"

„Komm mir nicht mit ‚Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht'!", brüllte James, packte Scorpius überraschend an den Schultern und drückte ihn an seine Brust.

„Es _ist_ nicht so, wie es aussieht!" Abwehrend eine Hand hebend wich Louis bis an Freds Bett zurück, als James ihn derartig zornig anfunkelte.

Scorpius' Augen funkelten aus einem ganz anderen Grund. James hielt ihn. Beschützend. Mit einem leisen Seufzer klammerte Scorpius sich an James' Hemd fest.

„Lügst du mich an?! Ich merke, wenn du mich anlügst!"

„Was'n hier los?" Die Vorhänge des gegenüberliegenden Bettes wurden zur Seite gezogen und Fred steckte den Kopf zwischen den Seiten hindurch. Er fuhr zurück, als er Louis' blanken Rücken fast gegen die Nase bekam.

„Du schläfst auch bei so offensichtlichen Hilfeschreien?!", schnauzte James und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Der packt den Kleinen an, dabei will er gar nicht!"

„Was?" Fred schupste Louis von sich weg und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, schüttelte dann missbilligend den Kopf.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts Böses gewollt", versuchte Louis sich ruhig zu rechtfertigen.

James schnaubte auf. „Von wegen!" Er schaute zu Scorpius runter, der ganz bedröppelt blinzelte. „Du hast nicht gewollt, dass er dich anfasst, oder? Ich hab's doch gehört."

Scorpius presste die Lippen aufeinander und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Louis, der sich übertrieben räusperte. Eigentlich… hatte er ja nicht gewollt, dass Louis ihn so grausam durchkitzelte. James fragte ja nicht ganz genau nach, das sollte man ausnutzen. Also nickte er kaum merklich, aber deutlich genug damit James es merkte und ein triumphierendes „Hah!" ausstieß.

Louis' Augen weiteten sich und bei der plötzlichen Handbewegung, die er machte, wäre fast die Bettdecke heruntergefallen. Was genau er mit seiner Geste ausdrücken wollte, würde man aber nicht mehr herausfinden können, so schnell, wie er beide Hände zurück am Stoff hatte.

„Oh, Lou…", stöhnte Fred entnervt auf. „Immer machste so ne Scheiße."

Louis drehte den Kopf und schien Fred einen so angsteinflößenden Blick zu schenken, dass der sich schützend das Kissen vors Gesicht hielt. „Halt die Klappe." Damit wandte er sich wieder nach vorne und schaute zu Scorpius. Seine Augen sagten eindeutig: Du schuldest mir was. „Okay, gut. Ich fass ihn ja jetzt nicht mehr an. Können wir dann aufhören mich anzuprangern?"

„Nein!" James klang wie ein schmollendes Kind und Scorpius schmollte leicht, weil er sofort daran dachte, dass es James bestimmt nur darum ging einen Aufstand zu machen und nicht, ihn zu beschützen. „Mach das bei wem immer du willst, es interessiert mich nicht, aber ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du deine Finger von ihm lassen sollst!" Scorpius öffnete vor Verblüffung den Mund, bevor er leicht lächelte. Es fühlte sich wie das erste richtige Lächeln in seinem Leben an und brachte James' Wangen zum Glühen. Gut, das könnte auch daran liegen, dass er das nicht hatte aussprechen wollen, aber Scorpius scherte sich wenig um irgendeine Pseudopeinlichkeit.

„Du hast mir nichts dergleichen gesagt und wenn, dann wäre es mir egal gewesen", gab Louis zischend zurück. „Und jetzt tu uns allen den Gefallen und fang nicht wieder damit an zu behaupten, du hättest eben nicht vor Eifersucht geschäumt. Wenn du ihn haben willst, dann bitte! Verschwindet einfach aus meinem Bett. Wenn du lieber so tun willst, als würde dich… was hast du gesagt? Stören was aus mir wird, dann bitte! Mach das! Es ist mir doch scheißegal, was du von mir denkst, James Potter!"

Scorpius bemerkte den Schatten, der sich auf James' Gesicht legte und fühlte sein schlechtes Gewissen aufziehen, wie ein Sommergewitter am Horizont. Die beiden stritten wegen ihm. Irgendwie… Weil er… irgendwie… gelogen hatte. Louis hatte ihm ja nichts tun wollen und James hatte das gemeint, als er nachgefragt hatte. Andererseits hätte Louis ja auch einfach sagen können, dass er nichts getan hatte…

„Louis…" James setzte zu einem bestimmt sehr langen Satz an, aber der wurde im Keim erstickt:

„Raus aus einem Bett", presste Louis hervor und machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung.

„Komm…" James fasste Scorpius am Oberarm und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Überfällig", kam es von Fred und Louis gab ein genervtes Schnauben von sich.

Scorpius warf einen hastigen Blick über die Schulter, bekam aber nicht mehr als Louis' Silhouette zu sehen. Er seufzte und fixierte sich auf James' Rücken, während er die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herunter gezogen wurde. Über sowas wie ein Happy End dachte er lieber gar nicht erst nach, dann war die Enttäuschung geringer.

Das Kaminfeuer verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme in dem noch im Dunkeln liegenden Raum und warf rötliche Schimmer gegen die Gegenstände, deren Farben dadurch nur noch intensiver wirkten. James bugsierte Scorpius auf die gemütliche Couch direkt vor dem Feuer und setzte sich gar nicht soweit von ihm weg, starrte dann aber stumm ins Feuer. Scorpius verknotete die Hände in seinem Schoß und wartete geduldig ab, bemerkte nach einer Weile, dass er immer noch kein Hemd trug, worauf das Blut mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in seine Wangen schoss.

„Sorry." James' Stimme klang heiser und er räusperte sich recht laut, worauf Scorpius' Frage fast unterging.

„Wofür?"

James hatte ihn aber trotzdem gehört. „Für vorhin…", murmelte er. „Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen." Scorpius winkte ab, als James ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwarf. „Du kannst ruhig sauer sein." Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder mich schlagen."

„Was?"

„Na ja… Sagen wir, du hast einen Freischlag", meinte James schulterzuckend. Scorpius' Mundwinkel zuckten und James grinste ihn an. „Und es… tut mir auch wegen neulich Leid." Er streckte die Hand aus und fuhr hauchzart mit dem Daumen über Scorpius' Unterlippe, ließ die Hand auf der glühenden Wange liegen. „Muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein…" Der feste Blick aus den braun-grünen Augen hätte Scorpius' Wangen noch einen Ton dunkler werden lassen, hätte er das Maximum nicht schon längst erreicht.

„Gibt schlimmere Sachen…", brachte Scorpius hervor und schämte sich dafür schon bis zum Mond und zurück.

James' Mundwinkel zuckten auch, aber er zog Scorpius lieber etwas näher, anstatt ihn wegzuschupsen und auszulachen. „Als mich zu küssen?"

Mehr als kurz zu nicken traute Scorpius sich nicht, so nah, wie James an ihn gerückt war. Seine Augenlider flatterten zu und seine Lippen zitterten, als James ihn sanft küsste. Tatsächlich sanft. So wunderbar sanft, wie man ihm es gar nicht zutrauen würde. Leider viel zu kurz, denn gerade als Scorpius den Mund öffnen wollte, löste James sich. Einen Moment verharrte er in dieser sicher dämlichen Position, bevor er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete und einem entschuldigenden Blick ausgesetzt war.

„Ich kann das nicht…" James zuckte knapp mit den Schultern.

„Oh…", machte Scorpius. „Sch-Schade…"

Jetzt lachte James tatsächlich, streckte die Hand aus und klopfte Scorpius gegen die Wange. „Dummerchen…"

„Ich hab einen Vornamen. Hört auf mich alle so zu nennen", presste Scorpius hervor, versuchte nicht zu zeigen, dass er sich sehr unwohl fühlte. Niemand bekam gerne ein „Ich kann das nicht" und danach ein „Dummerchen" an den Kopf geschleudert.

„Das ist es. Du bist Louis' Dummerchen…", murmelte James.

Scorpius starrte ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin nicht –"

„Ja, aber er mag dich." James seufzte auf. „Das sieht man doch…"

Wenn ausgerechnet jemand, der so unsensibel war wie James Potter, glaubte, sowas sehen zu können, dann… wusste Scorpius auch nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

„Vielleicht… sagen sie die Wahrheit, wenn sie meinen, dass ich dich…" James gestikulierte irgendwie mit den Händen herum. „Aber ich kann Louis doch nichts wegnehmen. Er hätte dir auch nicht wirklich was getan… Glaube ich…"

Scorpius senkte den Blick und starrte auf den dunkelroten Stoff der Couch. Eine Weile schien James auf eine Antwort zu warten, dann räusperte er sich.

„Sag doch mal was."

Scorpius verdrehte unauffällig die Augen. „Was denn?"

Als er aufschaute zuckte James schon wieder die Schultern. „Sowas wie… Ist okay, James. Ich werde Louis schon glücklich machen?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt bestimmt, dass ich… dich… mag…" Er wünschte sich einen Eisbeutel für seine Wangen. „Das mit…"

„Das war nur um dich abzulenken?"

Es ging um Eifersucht, aber Trottel Potter schnallte das wiedermal nicht… Scorpius seufzte also einfach nur auf.

„Na ja, das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen. Ich kann sowas nicht…", sagte James und unterband Scorpius sofort, als der etwas sagen wollte. „Außerdem braucht Louis was zum Spielen. Das würde ihm sicher gut tun. Er ist so komisch in letzter Zeit…"

„Ich mach das nicht", murmelte Scorpius. „Wenn du eben nicht willst… und es mir auch so… halbwegs normal sagst, dann geh ich eben zurück in meinen Kerker und versuche nicht mehr zu nerven."

James starrte ihn ziemlich verdutzt an und gluckste dann. „Herrlich unkompliziert, Kleiner…" Er fuhr durch die weißblonden Haare und entschied sich dann dafür lieber über Scorpius' glühendheiße Wange zu streichen. „Vielleicht… Es gibt noch ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende kurz vor Weihnachten. Wenn du willst, kannst du mit mir kommen."

Scorpius blinzelte perplex. „Ich dachte, du kannst nicht?"

„Also, bis jetzt hab ich da noch nichts vor, aber wenn es sich ändert, sag ich Bescheid", meinte James grinsend.

„Du bist blöd", entfuhr es Scorpius und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schmunzelte aber. „Und drehst dich schneller als eine Fahne im Wind."

„Passt es dir jetzt nicht, dass ich es versuchen will?"

„Du denkst dabei doch eh nur an dich – eher gesagt dein Gewissen. Was hab ich also damit zu tun?" Er setzte sein ganz normales Lächeln auf, worauf James schnaubte.

„Lass das", seufzte er. „Mag ich nicht…"

„Mir doch egal", schmollte Scorpius. „Wenn dir mein Gesicht nicht passt, dann –"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt!", rechtfertigte James sich sofort und umfasste Scorpius' Gesicht mit beiden Händen, öffnete wortlos den Mund. „So weiche Wangen…", hauchte er nach einer Weile, schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ich wollte…"

„Schweifst du ab, Potter?" Scorpius' Mundwinkel zuckten wieder.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy", schnaubte James. „Du gehst mit mir nach Hogsmeade. Aber wenn ich merke, dass Louis' Herz bricht, dann –"

„Als ob du das merken würdest…", murmelte Scorpius und quietschte auf, als James ihm dafür die Wangen langzog.

„Du musst mich wohl noch kennenlernen. Ich bin furchtbar sensibel", presste er zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Furchtbar unentschlossen."

„Willst du mich ärgern?"

Scorpius lächelte wieder, als James seine Wangen losließ. „Hättest du verdient…" Er fühlte sich gerade ganz anders, weshalb er sich auch gar nicht wunderte, warum er so… locker reden konnte. James sendete ganz andere Signale aus als sonst, weshalb es Scorpius auch leicht fiel ihm abzukaufen, dass er das tatsächlich versuchen wollte. Was auch immer versuchen bedeutete…

Louis wäre ja kein Problem und James' Pseudoschuldgefühle würden ganz schnell verschwinden. Dann könnten sie vielleicht wirklich… Händchen haltend durch Hogsmeade laufen. Scorpius' Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und verträumter.

„So mag ich das lieber", sagte James und fuhr ihm wieder über die Lippen. Scorpius gab ein fragendes Geräusch von sich. Sein Lächeln verschwand auch wieder, als James sich vorlehnte. „Dein Lächeln. Es kann sogar ganz niedlich aussehen."

Scorpius verdrehte wieder die Augen. „Blödmann…"

„Ich versuch keiner mehr zu sein." James räusperte sich verhalten. „Als ich da eben… Als ich das gesehen hab…" Während James herum stotterte klopfte Scorpius mit jedem Finger einzeln auf die Sofalehne, bekam vor der Rückrunde aber einen strafenden Blick zu sehen. „Langweile ich dich, Malfoy?"

Scorpius wich etwas vor James zurück. „Du sagst ja nichts…"

„Ich versuche dir gerade beizubringen, wie höllisch eifersüchtig ich war!", brüllte James so plötzlich, dass Scorpius zusammenzuckte. „Ich hab meinen Cousin wegen dir verprügelt! Ich hätte… ich…" Stöhnend verbarg James das Gesicht in den Händen. „So eine Scheiße, Mann…"

Den Blick senkend schämte Scorpius sich gleich für James mit, immerhin war das alles seine Schuld. Gerade dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach in den Verbotenen Wald zu rennen und dort den Zentauren das Urteil zu überlassen, als James die Stirn gegen seine Schulter lehnte.

„Darf ich?", fragte er, aber da Scorpius nicht wusste, was er wollte, zuckte er nur leicht mit der freien Schulter. James nahm das wohl als Zustimmung, denn er schlang die Arme um Scorpius und presste ihn dicht an sich. Vollkommen erstarrt lauschte Scorpius den Herzchen, die über seinem Kopf Kreise flogen, leider irgendwie durch den Wind waren und immer mit einem merkwürdigen _Pling_ aneinander krachten.

Zögerlich legte Scorpius eine Hand auf James' Rücken und klammerte sich fest, vergrub das Gesicht in James' Halsbeuge. Er atmete tief ein und unterdrückte einen seligen Seufzer. So wunderbar duftende Haare… und er konnte sie sogar an seiner Nasenspitze spüren. Allerdings traute er sich jetzt nicht mehr sich zu bewegen. Wenn James es sich plötzlich anders überlegen würde… Oder er würde Scorpius auslachen, weil der so eine kleine Umarmung schon zum Ausflippen schön fand.

Eine ganze Weile hielten sie sich nur aneinander fest, bis James irgendwann leicht verwirrt vor sich hinmurmelte, aber Scorpius schob das auf das Chaos im Potter'schen Schädel. Jetzt freute er sich doch auf sein Happy End. Immerhin war jede Variable, die ihn enttäuschen konnte, aus dem Weg geräumt…


	8. Gestopfte Münder

**Gestopfte Münder**

„Also hast du es endlich hingekriegt?"

James schaute von seinem Teller mit Rührei auf und warf Fred einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Bitte was?"

„Das mit Malfoy und dir", erklärte Fred es tatsächlich nochmal, anstatt einfach darauf herumzureiten, was James ihm gerade erzählt hatte. „Ich hab's gewusst."

„Ja, sicher…" James verdrehte die Augen und ließ den Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen, allerdings wusste er eh schon, dass Scorpius nicht hier sein würde. Der kleine Frühaufsteher ging immer dann zum Frühstück, wenn die meisten Schüler noch selig schlummerten, aber nur aus Eigennutz. Wenn ihn niemand sah, dann konnte auch niemand auf ihm herumreiten.

„Und jetzt werde ich dich ewig damit aufziehen, dass ich es gewusst habe", fügte Fred breit grinsend hinzu, bevor er seine große Klappe mit einem Löffel Müsli stopfte. „Aba mit wem scholl ich dann nach Hogschmeade gehen?"

„Mund zu", murmelte James.

Fred schluckte. „Weich nicht aus." Er versprühte ein paar Tropfen Milch auf dem Tisch, als er mit seinem Löffel auf James deutete, der leicht angewidert zurückwich. „Du hast ein offizielles Date mit Malfoy. Jeder wird es früher oder später mitkriegen."

Aufseufzend richtete James den Blick auf den Tisch.

„Oh, nee…", kam es von Fred, bevor er theatralisch aufseufzte. „Er ist dir peinlich."

„Nein", presste James hervor. „Und red nicht so laut." Er drehte den Kopf leicht und schluckte leicht, als seine Ex natürlich nur ein paar Meter weiter weg sitzen und ihn anstarren musste.

„Das ist so fies von dir, Jane. Da kuschelt ihr stundenlang wie Tante Hermine mit Krumbein und dann willst du es nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit tun." Fred verkreuzte schmollend die Arme, als würde James nicht mit ihm kuscheln wollen. Wollte er auch nicht, aber… darum ging es ja gar nicht.

„Es ist mir nicht peinlich. Scheiß drauf, was die anderen denken, aber man sollte sowas langsam angehen", raunte James und setzte ein übertriebenes Grinsen auf, als alle Mädchen aus seiner Stufe ihn anzustarren schienen. „Ich bin ja nicht schwul."

„Malfoy ist aber kein Mädchen", sagte Fred grinsend. „Hast du bestimmt gemerkt, oder?"

„Ich werf gleich meine Gabel in dein Auge", zischte James, aber Fred lachte nur auf. „Halt einfach dein Maul oder ich erzähl dir nie wieder was. Julie, verdammt! Hör auf mich anzustarren!"

Abwehrend die Hände hebend drehte seine Ex-Freundin sich endlich weg und mit ihr die ganzen anderen Mädchen, damit sie tuscheln konnten, wie Mädchen es eben taten. Gleichzeitig knallte Louis seine vollgepackte Schultasche auf den Platz neben Fred und ließ sich James gegenüber nieder.

„Nervt dich das Schlammblut wieder?", bemerkte er betont gelangweilt, bevor er sich einen Toast griff.

„Louis…" James schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Hör auf sowas zu sagen."

„Was? Kommt sonst dein Daddy und steckt mich nach Askaban?" Louis tauschte einen Blick mit Fred, der James angrinste und ein „Uhhh" voller falscher Angst von sich gab.

„Ha, ha. Sehr witzig", grummelte James. „Hast wohl gut geschlafen." Eigentlich wollte James nur hören, dass es wirklich für Louis in Ordnung war, dass er ein minimales Interesse an Scorpius zeigte. Dafür musste er ihm aber erstmal sagen, dass er das Baby-Frettchen mit nach Hogsmeade schleppen würde. Scorpius ging zwar jedesmal freudestrahlend nach Hogsmeade, aber normalerweise verschwand er dann auch schnell wieder, weil es alleine einfach langweilig in dem Dorf war. Ein richtiger Einzelgänger. James seufzte. Das passte gar nicht zu ihm. Das würde Gesprächsthema Nummer eins werden…

„Meine Nacht war äußerst angenehm. Danke der Nachfrage", murmelte Louis, klappte sein Buch auf und starrte beim Essen hinein. Das machte er immer so und Onkel Bill war schon mal kurz davor gewesen ihm dafür eine zu klatschen, aber Louis interessierte das wenig. Immerhin blättere er nicht in einem Porno, meinte er meistens. Bei Potters zu Hause musste man schon das halbe Haus durchkämmen, um überhaupt ein richtiges Buch zu finden, aber ein paar perverse Heftchen konnte man immer sehr gut in Albus' Sockenschublade verstecken, vor allem, weil er dann dieses Seufzen von Harry an den Kopf gedonnert bekam und davon fast anfing zu weinen.

„Jane hat einen Freund", platzte es schließlich aus Fred heraus, der die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte, Louis das Herz zu brechen.

Es brach bestimmt, James war sich sicher, es brach eben nur stumm. „Jane ist zu hässlich für einen Freund." James öffnete schon empört den Mund, aber anscheinend schlief Louis noch halb, denn er drehte sich um und starrte an den Hufflepuff-Tisch, schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Niemals."

„Boah, Lou!" Fred lachte brüllend los, worauf sich die halbe Halle nach ihm umdrehte. „Doch nicht die Jane! James hat nen Freund!"

Schweigen herrschte einen sehr kurzen Moment, dann fiel irgendwo ein Glas zu Boden und eröffnete das Geschnatter. James knurrte ärgerlich und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Er würde Fred umbringen. Sobald er sich einen Plan überlegt hatte, der Harry nicht auf seine Spur brachte, würde er Fred umbringen.

„Hups." Fred presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Sorry, Jane. Du wolltest dein Outing bestimmt cooler haben."

„Ich bin nicht schwul", zischte James.

„Ja, aber…"

„Ich. Bin. Nicht. Schwul!" James knallte seinen Kürbissaft so heftig auf den Tisch, dass ein paar Tropfen überschwappten und auf Louis' Buch landeten.

„Mistkerl… Nur weil ich ihn zuerst hatte, killst du mein Buch?" Das Gesicht verzogen zückte Louis den Zauberstab und versuchte sein Buch zu retten.

„Oh, ich wusste, dass sowas kommen würde", fauchte James. „Jetzt wirst du eifersüchtig, was? Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du nicht zum Zug gekommen bist."

Louis hob den Blick und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein, James. Ich habe dir ja versichert, dass du ihn haben kannst." Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Außer du setzt dich ein Stückchen weiter zu den Mädchen."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?", wollte James wissen.

Louis gluckste. „Du bist doch nicht schwul." Er ignorierte Freds nervige Koboldlache. „Oder du brauchst ne Brille, weil Scorpius ganz sicher kein Mädchen ist." Mit einem zweideutigen Zwinkern widmete er sich wieder seinem Buch.

James verbog währenddessen vor brodelndem Zorn seine Gabel. Wie Louis schon Scorpius' Namen aussprach kotzte ihn an, noch dazu der Gedanke, wo der seine Pfoten gehabt hatte. Widerlich.

„Man muss sich ja nicht gleich festlegen", presste James also hervor.

Louis schaute auf, drehte sich zu Fred und dann wieder zu James. „Wenn du Fragen hast…"

„Ich frage dich sicher nichts über… über Männerliebe!" James spürte, dass er leicht rot wurde und schämte sich so sehr dafür, dass er gleich noch einen Ton dunkler wurde.

„Na ja…" Louis deutete hinter sich. „Ich meinte auch Towler. Der kennt sich da ganz gut aus." Als er über die Schulter schaute, winkte besagter Towler ihm sofort und Louis lächelte sein falsches Lächeln. „Ich bin auch nicht der Typ, der unten liegt, wenn du verstehst…"

„Louis!", fiepte James. „Ich hätte dich auch nicht… nicht mal probeweise!"

Der tiefe Rotschimmer um James' Nase amüsierte Louis sehr. „Was, James, ma chère? Hast du Angst, weil wir Cousins sind?"

„Dad sagt immer, dass solche wie die Malfoys früher total auf das Inzest-Zeug gestanden haben", warf Fred ein.

Tief durchatmend fuhr James sich durch die schwarzen Haare. „Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle", seufzte er. „Bevor ich überhaupt an sowas denke, geh ich erstmal mit ihm nach Hogsmeade."

„Oho, hör mal einer an! Er will dir damit nur das Herz brechen, Lou", sagte Fred.

Louis winkte ab. „Das macht nichts. Solange James glücklich ist…" Er schniefte herzzerreißend auf, worauf ein paar Mädchen, die hinter ihm langgingen aufseufzten. „Außerdem hab ich ja noch das hier." Er zog ein Foto aus der Tasche und himmelte es solange an, bis James seine Neugierde nicht mehr zügeln konnte.

„Das hast du also heute Morgen gemacht", sagte Fred, als James Louis das Foto aus der Hand riss.

„Du trägst ein Foto mit dir herum, auf dem ich Scor…Malfoy küsse?", zischte er und schaute sich um, damit er sich vergewissern konnte, dass keiner zuhörte.

„Irgendwas muss ich von der Sache doch auch haben", meinte Louis schulterzuckend.

„Was?" James schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das ist doch krank."

„Hey, du darfst dich gar nicht beschweren", schmollte Louis und seine vorgeschobenen Lippen lösten auf der anderen Seite der Halle beinahe einen Ohnmachtsanfall bei ein paar Mädchen plus Towler aus. „Immerhin rammt es mir jedesmal ein Messer ins Herz, wenn ich ihm Nachhilfe geben muss." Louis legte sich die geballte Hand auf die Brust und machte ein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht. „Wieder…" Er rammte die Faust gegen die Stelle, wo eigentlich sein Herz schlagen sollte, aber manchmal war man sich nicht so sicher, ob er überhaupt eines besaß. „…und wieder…"

„Du gibst ihm keine Nachhilfe mehr", sagte James perplex.

Louis legte bei dem ernsten Tonfall den Kopf schief und ließ die Hand sinken. „Wieso?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Wieso?", wiederholte James.

Louis nickte. „Wieso denn nicht?"

„Weil du auf ihn stehst! Deswegen nicht." James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Auf keinen Fall."

Prustend schlug Louis sein Buch zu. „Quatsch." Er winkte ab. „Ich will nichts von dem Kleinen."

„Lüg mich nicht an."

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Na ja, meinetwegen. Aber das ist kein Grund so zu tun, als würde ich alles in mein Bett zerren, dass auch nur halb so unschuldig ist, wie Scorpius."

„Hör auf seinen Namen zu sagen", knurrte James. „Das mag ich nicht."

„Oh, und magst du meine Frisur auch nicht? Dann werde ich das gleich mal ändern." Louis fuhr sich durch die Haare und erntete dafür wieder mal nervtötende, verträumte Blicke.

„Es ist die Art _wie_ du es sagst", ergänzte James. „Als ob er ganz allein dir gehören würde." Louis' Augen weiteten sich leicht, bevor er grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. „Tu nicht so. Wenn du was dagegen hast, dann sag es und ich lass es."

„Merlin, James." Louis schüttelte weiter den Kopf. „Du scheinst wirklich bis über beide Ohren verknallt zu sein."

„Lenk nicht ab", fuhr James ihn genervt an. „Willst du jetzt was von ihm oder nicht?"

Louis stand ruckartig auf. „Falls du es vergessen hast, bin ich zu solchen Gefühlen doch gar nicht in der Lage, James", zischte er, packte seine Tasche und sein Buch und rauschte aus der Halle.

„Na, wunderbar", seufzte Fred. „Und das am frühen Morgen."

„Ach, halt die Klappe", schnaubte James, richtete sich auf und verließ ebenfalls die Halle. Allerdings knallte er nicht gegen Louis, als er um die Ecke bei der Großen Treppe bog.

„Entschuldi… oh…" Scorpius schaute aus großen, funkelnden grauen Augen zu ihm hoch und unternahm nichts gegen die Hände auf seinen Schultern. „Hi…"

„Hey…" Damit hatte James jetzt nicht gerechnet. Er war gar nicht darauf vorbereitet überhaupt nochmal mit Scorpius reden zu müssen und erst recht nicht, so angesehen zu werden. Das brachte ihn ein bisschen aus der Fassung und lenkte ihn von dem ab, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

„Ich hab jetzt Verwandlung", plapperte Scorpius fröhlich los. „Aber die Treppe streikt und will nicht zurückkommen… Jetzt steh ich hier schon eine halbe Ewigkeit rum und langweile mich…"

„Es gibt nen Geheimgang…", murmelte James.

Scorpius lächelte erwartungsvoll, strahlte dabei, als wäre gerade die Sonne nur für ihn alleine aufgegangen. „Zeigst du ihn mir?"

James seufzte auf. Da konnte doch niemand ‚Nein' sagen und warum sollte er das überhaupt? „Klar." Er schob Scorpius zur Seite und marschierte zu dem nächsten Portrait, hielt allerdings abrupt inne, als sich eine schmale Hand in seine schob. „Äh…" Die freie Hand hatte Scorpius zur Faust geballt und hielt sie vor seinen Mund, verbarg so den niedlichen rosa Schimmer um seine Nase. James seufzte auf, schenkte Scorpius ein verkrampftes Lächeln und zog ihn hinter sich her. Irgendwie war er aber froh, dass niemand das zu sehen bekam.

„Wieso gehst du überhaupt schon zum Unterricht?", fragte James, als sie den Schutz des Geheimganges um sich hatten. Der dunkle, verstaubte Korridor bekam nur durch ein paar Fenster Licht, das allerdings nach wenigen Zentimetern von den Schatten geschluckt wurde. „Die Stunde fängt erst in fünfzehn Minuten an und dann wartest du da schon genauso lange? Oder war das übertrieben und du hattest nicht vor eine halbe Stunde zu früh zum Unterricht zu gehen?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich langweile mich ja sonst…" Er strahlte James an, als wäre es ganz normal Ewigkeiten vor dem Unterricht vorm Klassenzimmer rumzulungern. „Also… Manchmal hat Professor Lupin was für mich zu tun und das gibt Bonuspunkte", erklärte Scorpius sich etwas genauer.

James gab ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich. „Schleimer."

„Nein!", rechtfertigte Scorpius sich sofort. „Ich schleime ja nicht. Ich will nur was für meine Zukunft tun."

„Du schleimst dich ein", sagte James und grinste. „Und ich weiß ganz genau, dass _Professor_ Lupin auf sowas steht."

Scorpius errötete leicht und dabei sah er unglaublich niedlich aus. James lehnte sich eher automatisch herunter und drückte einen Kuss auf die glühendheiße Wange. Verlegen lächelnd wischte Scorpius sich über die feuchte Stelle auf seiner Wange. Es würde James doch ziemlich wundern, wenn Louis sich bei so einem hohen Niedlichkeitsfaktor zurückhalten könnte, wenn er selbst es schon nicht konnte.

Scorpius öffnete gerade den Mund um James zu antworten, als der dazwischenfuhr: „Du nimmst doch keine Nachhilfe mehr bei Louis, oder? Das war doch nur um dich abzulenken."

Scorpius schaute ihn ganz unschuldig aus großen Augen an. „Aber ich bin schlecht in Geschichte", sagte er. „Mein Vater weigert sich vehement auch nur an Ereignisse zu denken, die mehr als fünfzehn Jahre zurückliegen."

James hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin auch gut in Geschichte." Es regte ihn irgendwie auf, dass Scorpius nicht sofort freudestrahlend fragte, ob er jetzt bei James seine Nachhilfe bekommen könnte. „Immerhin hatte ich ein ‚E' in meinen ZAGs."

„Louis hatte aber ein ‚O'…", murmelte Scorpius und senkte den Blick.

James blieb etwas beleidigt stehen. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ähm…" Sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend drehte Scorpius sich herum und verstärkte seinen Griff um James' Hand. „Man sollte immer nur das Beste nehmen."

James schnaubte auf. „Dann krabbel doch einfach in sein Bett."

„Aber…" Scorpius senkte tief verletzt den Blick. „Sowas würde ich nicht machen…"

„Mann…" Sich durch die Haare fahrend schaute James aus dem nahegelegenen Fenster auf den See hinaus. „Sorry." Als Scorpius nicht antwortete wagte er einen Blick und seufzte auf, als der Kleine aussah, als würde er gleich anfangen zu weinen. „Hey…" James streckte die freie Hand aus und legte sie auf Scorpius' Wange, hob sein Gesicht leicht an. „Guck nicht so. Mir gefällt einfach nicht der Gedanke von ihm und dir…"

„Dann denk doch nicht dran", murmelte Scorpius. „Da war doch gar nichts."

„Jaah, außer ein bisschen Knutschen da und Fummeln hier." Scorpius ließ James einfach los, drehte sich herum und kam nur zwei Schritte weiter, bevor er am Handgelenk zurückgezogen wurde. „Das ist jetzt aber sehr unhöflich, Malfoy."

„Immer noch nicht meinem Vornamen zu sagen auch", schmollte Scorpius.

„Es ist auch nicht besonders höflich mit meinem besten Freund –"

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", platzte es aus Scorpius heraus. „Hör auf mir sowas zu – umpf!"

Die beste Art jemanden zum Schweigen zu bringen, war den Mund verschließen. Sah man dabei auch noch so goldig aus, wie Scorpius Malfoy, dann konnte man das gerne mit einem Kuss erledigen. James presste seine Lippen also relativ hart gegen Scorpius', drehte den Kleineren herum und presste ihn gegen die Wand, bemerkte, wie die grauen Augen sich angstvoll weiteten, als sie ein Spinnennetz direkt über ihnen ausmachten. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung wischte James das störende Objekt aus dem Weg und intensivierte den Kuss, bis Scorpius endlich mehr tat, als Angst zu haben und steif da zu stehen.

Eine schmale Hand klammerte sich an seinem Rücken fest und James spürte überdeutlich den Unterschied zu einer Mädchenhand. Hier hatte er fast das Gefühl, dass er blaue Flecke bekommen würde. Auch wenn er die wahrscheinlich verdient hatte… Trotzdem konnte er nicht ansatzweise verstehen, was Louis an sowas finden sollte. Ein Mädchen zu küssen war jedenfalls nicht vergleichbar mit einem Kampf. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie das abging, wenn Scorpius nicht mehr so schüchtern war…

„Jetzt komm ich zu spät", keuchte Scorpius und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als James wieder versuchte seine Lippen einzufangen.

„Ich red mit deinem Prof und…"

Scorpius drückte ihn kopfschüttelnd weg. „Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht. Danke." Er richtete sich die etwas zerzausten Haare, während James seufzte. Die Frage, ob Scorpius jetzt irgendwie sauer war, lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber stellen würde er sie sicher nicht.

„Sehen wir uns nachher?", fragte er stattdessen.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sehen uns in drei Wochen in Hogsmeade. Vielleicht schneit es dann, anstatt zu regnen." Er schaute kurz aus dem Fenster und betrachtete den Nieselregen, den James gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Drei Wochen?" James prustete. „Du nimmst das doch nicht wortwörtlich, oder?"

Scorpius blinzelte unschuldig. James hätte sich denken können, dass der Kleine meistens alles ernst meinte, was er sagte. Hätte er vorhin vierzehn Minuten darauf gewartet, dass die Treppe ihm den Weg in die oberen Stockwerke bereitete, dann wäre auch exakt das seine Antwort gewesen.

„Komm schon. Ich hab nach dem Training sicher bisschen Zeit über." James lächelte und Scorpius erwiderte das, nur um ihn dann eiskalt abzuwürgen.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte er und winkte James. „Danke für den… Wegweiser." Er drehte sich um und tapste davon.

„Aber irgendwann in den drei Wochen hast du bestimmt mal Zeit, oder? Immerhin hast du doch keine Freunde!" Hups… James schluckte schon, bevor Scorpius sich nochmal zu ihm herumdrehte, die Augen verräterisch glitzernd. „Äh…" Ihm fiel keine passende Entschuldigung oder sonst was ein, weshalb Scorpius sich nach einer Weile auch einfach umdrehte und davon stampfte, wirklich stampfte, denn kleine Staubwölkchen flogen auf, wodurch er einen filmreifen Abgang hinlegte.

James seufzte auf und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf…


	9. Verflixte SchokofroschKarten

**Verflixte Schokofrosch-Karten**

„Hey, hey…" Louis knallte Scorpius einen Packen Karten vor die Nase, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn fallen ließ und sich erst einmal äußerst interessiert in der Bibliothek umsah.

Scorpius räusperte sich und ignorierte den Stapel erstmal, allerdings bekam er mit seinem mickrigen Versuch auch nicht Louis' Aufmerksamkeit. „Louis?", begann er zaghaft und starrte auf den blonden Hinterkopf, bis Louis sich schließlich zu ihm drehte, die Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll angehoben. „Bi-Bist du sauer, weil ich gesagt hab, dass –"

Louis unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Ach, Quatsch", sagte er und lächelte. „Wegen so einer Lappalie werde ich doch nicht böse, Dummerchen. Jetzt schau dir an, was ich dir mitgebracht habe." Er deutete auf den Kartenstapel und Scorpius wandte sich dem seufzend zu.

„Was ist das?", fragte er, streckte die Hand nach den Karten aus und ballte sie zur Faust, bevor er Louis' Sachen ungefragt betatschte.

„Schokofrosch-Karten?", gluckste Louis. Er rückte etwas näher und verteilte die Karten mit ein paar Bewegungen auf dem Tisch, bevor er sich Scorpius zudrehte, der bei der geringen Distanz zwischen ihnen hochrot zurückwich. Louis schien das nicht zu stören. „Kennst du schon, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht blöd", murmelte Scorpius leicht eingeschnappt. „Aber was willst du damit? Bisschen alt dafür, oder?"

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Die gehören Fred. Ich hab sie mir geborgt, damit du deine Prüfungen schaffst, Dummerchen", sagte er und imitierte Scorpius, als der den Kopf schief legte. „Ab der sechsten Klasse dreht sich der gesamte Stoff um den ersten und zweiten Krieg mit Lord Voldemort. Das sind die UTZ-Vorraussetzungen. Mein Onkel hat sich dafür eingesetzt, dass der Unterrichtsplan in Geschichte aktualisiert wird. Will heißen, dass sie Grindelwald nach hinten geschoben haben und sowas wie die Gründung des Zaubergamots und der ganze politische Scheiß kommt schon am Anfang dran."

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte bisher auch mal Geschichte", gab Scorpius zurück und Louis grinste.

„War das Sarkasmus, Scorpius?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd. „Also wirklich… James weiß nicht mal, wann die Hexenverfolgung war und dabei legt die den Grundstein für den ganzen Schlammblut-Kram."

Scorpius schluckte hart. „Schla…Schla…"

„Schlammblut?" Louis legte wieder den Kopf schief, machte absichtlich ganz unschuldige Augen. „Beleidigung für Zauberer und Hexen, die von Muggeln abstammen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Scorpius. „Aber du darfst das nicht sagen."

Louis lachte auf. „Warum?"

„Weil man dann Schnecken spuckt", sagte Scorpius und wartete darauf, dass Louis eine herauswürgte. Er erinnerte sich ganz genau daran, dass sein Vater ihm das abends vorm Einschlafen erzählt hatte und er wollte das nicht riskieren.

„Dummerchen…" Louis schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Man spuckt keine Schnecken, wenn man Schlammblut sagt. Das ist ein Wort. Sollte man nicht so ernst nehmen." Er winkte ab und schaute sich kurz um.

„Aber es grenzt aus. Ich will auch nicht unbedingt als Reinblut bezeichnet werden. Da komm ich mir ja wie ein Tier vor", murmelte Scorpius.

Louis schenkte ihm einen kurzen, desinteressierten Blick. „Irgendwie müssen wir sie ja nennen", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Jetzt zurück zum Thema."

„Das ist doch das Thema."

„Na ja…" Louis räusperte sich. „Ja, schon. Aber wir wollen ja langsam anfangen deinen Kopf zu füllen."

Scorpius ignorierte das Bedürfnis sich über diese Beleidigung aufzuregen und schwenkte den Blick auf die Schokofrosch-Karten. „Bei Grindelwald wär ich fast durchgefallen. Ich hab sein Gefängnis Nummerngrad genannt." Louis prustete los. „Das ist nicht lustig. Ich hab Prüfungsangst. Eigentlich wusste ich es…"

„Wieso hast du nicht abgewählt?", fragte Louis, nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Weil ich überall schlecht bin", murmelte Scorpius. „Aber bei Geschichte kann man doch auswendig lernen und…"

Louis hob eine Hand, damit Scorpius die Klappe hielt. „Es geht nicht mehr darum Daten auswendig zu lernen und Ereignisse wahrheitsgetreu wiederzugeben. Du musst vor allem Stellung dazu nehmen. James denkt auch, dass es nur darum geht zu wissen, was passiert ist, aber so einfach ist das nicht. Es gab ja Gründe für die Hexenverfolgung, genauso wie die Muggelverfolgung. Entweder versuchst du dich da hineinzuversetzen und gibst eine Pro-Argumentation ab, oder Contra oder beides abwechselnd. Hauptsache du kannst es begründen."

Scorpius' Augen schwollen leicht an und er fixierte sich wieder auf die Schokofrosch-Karten, nahm sie aber eigentlich gar nicht wahr.

„Und es gibt keine Punkte zu sagen, mein Vater fand Muggel doof, deswegen hat er sie umgebracht", sagte Louis, worauf Scorpius ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

„Mein Vater hat… die umgebracht?"

Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denk mal schon."

Die Finger ineinander schiebend drehte Scorpius den Kopf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Okay, sein Vater hatte die Spinne an der Wand mit einem Todesfluch beseitigt, aber nur, weil es mit dem Schuh Flecken gegeben hätte. Nur weil man den konnte, hieß das nicht zwingend, dass sein Vater diabolisch lachend durch die Gegend gezogen war und einen auf Jack the Ripper gemacht hatte.

„Wir fangen aber mit Voldys erster Herrschaft an, da gab's deinen Daddy noch gar nicht", sagte Louis und sortierte an den Karten herum. „Oh, grandios… Wieso klebt Schokolade an Laverne de Montmorency?" Angewidert schnipste er die Karte zur Seite und knallte Scorpius einen vor die Nase. „Wer ist das?"

„Ähm… Berühmte Persönlichkeiten stehen in den Quellenangaben", redete Scorpius sich heraus.

Louis starrte ihn eiskalt an. „Wer ist das?" Etwas zusammenschrumpfend zuckte Scorpius mit den Schultern. „Du hast noch gar nicht richtig drauf geschaut. Jeder weiß das."

Scorpius schluckte hart und schaute auf die Karte, hoffte eigentlich, dass die Figur sich aus dem Bild schleichen würde, damit er sich nicht blamierte. Aber die Frau spielte lieber mit ihren langen, dunkelroten Haaren und starrte ihn aus unheimlichen, leuchtendgrünen Augen an. Die machte einem richtig Angst…

„Ähm… Laverne de Montmorency?"

Louis lachte hohl auf. „Ja, die Erfinderin von Liebestränken hat auch ganz bestimmt was mit Voldemort zu tun", sagte er und seufzte auf. „Gut oder Böse?"

Scorpius nickte entschieden. „Böse." Die Karte starrte ihn empört an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, während Louis lachte. „Schau die dir doch mal an! Die sieht aus, als rammt sie dir ein Messer in den Rücken, wenn du dich umdrehst."

„Ach, Dummerchen…" Louis stemmte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf und bettete den Kopf in seinen Händen. „Wenn du dabei nicht so niedlich aussehen würdest, könnte ich glatt etwas genervt werden. Das ist Lily Potter. Die Mutter von Voldemorts Bezwinger und Widerstandskämpferin. Dreimal Voldemort persönlich entkommen. Eines davon musst du in der Abschlussprüfung genauer ausführen können."

„Sie sieht Potter gar nicht ähnlich", murmelte Scorpius. „Also, Lily…"

Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lily kommt mehr nach ihrem Vater", sagte er. „Aber das interessiert uns ja nicht. Den hier kennst du ja wohl?" Er schob Scorpius eine Karte hin und der gluckste.

„Der Anführer vom Brathuhn-Club", zitierte er seinen Großvater.

Louis gluckste. „Ja, den sollte man kennen. Du brauchst auch nicht seinen vollständigen Namen wissen", sagte er und seufzte. „Und wehe du drehst die Karte um." Er fasste Scorpius' Hand, als der sie nach der Karte ausstreckte. Der Mann in der Karte mit dem ellenlangen Bart gluckste vor sich hin, als Scorpius errötete und auf Louis' Hand starrte. „Ich dachte, wir fangen ganz locker an, Scorpius. Da hast du aber ganz schöne Lücken."

Scorpius schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah hoch. „Hm?"

Aufseufzend ließ Louis die leicht zitternde Hand los. „Ist irgendwas?", fragte er und starrte Scorpius bohrend an, worauf der schnell nach vorne schaute. „Wenn du lieber zu James' Training möchtest, dann…"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen", meinte Louis und lächelte leicht, als Scorpius zu ihm sah.

„Er hat auch gefragt, ob wir uns danach sehen", murmelte er und zuckte zusammen, als Louis kurz in die Hände klatschte.

„Sehr schön", sagte er grinsend. „Es geht voran. Der Gute hat unglaubliche Probleme sich damit abzufinden, dass du ein Junge bist."

„Und damit, dass ich keine Freunde habe", sagte Scorpius tonlos.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig." Louis legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Scorpius schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. „Du hast ja mich."

Ein Lächeln zuckte über Scorpius' Gesicht. „Dann willst du immer noch mein Freund sein, obwohl ich so… so gemein war?"

Louis winkte ab. „Wenn du das gemein findest, dann solltest du mal eine Woche bei uns im Schlafsaal verbringen", sagte er und versteifte sich ziemlich, als Scorpius sich abrupt gegen ihn drückte. „Oh… Ist ja gut…" Er tätschelte den weißblonden Haarschopf und seufzte beinahe erleichtert auf, als Scorpius sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzte. „Mach das nicht, wenn James in der Nähe ist. Seine Siedetemperatur in Sachen Eifersucht ist verdammt niedrig."

Scorpius senkte ziemlich verlegen den Blick. „Entschuldigung…"

„Passt schon", winkte Louis ab und räusperte sich. „Jetzt wieder an die Ar–"

„Was mach ich denn, wenn er mich wirklich vor Hogsmeade sehen will?", redete Scorpius dazwischen.

Louis drehte langsam den Kopf um ihn anzusehen und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ihr seht euch doch sicher auch so in den Gängen", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Gibt es da ein Problem?"

„Ja." Scorpius nickte heftig. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen oder tun soll."

„Wieso?" Seufzend lehnte Louis sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fixierte die Tischplatte. „Ich dachte, wir hätten unser Happy End…"

„Aber irgendwie… macht ihn immer nur wütend, was ich sage", murmelte Scorpius. „Ist das normal?"

Louis winkte ab. „Er ist unsicher", sagte er. „Versucht das zu überspielen und hat seine Emotionen dabei alles andere als unter Kontrolle." Aus den Augenwinkeln schenkte er Scorpius einen kurzen Blick. „Er mag dich. Reicht doch, oder?"

„Aber…"

„Aber was? Wo genau liegt denn jetzt das Problem?", fragte Louis etwas schärfer. „Oder bist du hier derjenige, der immer nur das will, was er nicht haben kann und jetzt wo James seine tapsigen Schritte auf dich zu macht hast du keine Lust mehr?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, dann hilf ihm einfach ein bisschen", sagte Louis und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Für ihn ist das auch ganz neu."

Verwirrt blinzelnd legte Scorpius den Kopf schief. „Aber er hatte doch schon Freundinnen. Mit der einen da sogar ganz lange." Scorpius versuchte lieber nicht an diese Bilder zu denken und konzentrierte sich auf die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers, die bei genauerem Hinsehen irgendwie matter als sonst wirkten.

„Du meinst Juliette?" Louis seufzte auf. „Also, ich würde das nicht unbedingt vergleichen. Die ist ein ganz anderer Typ als du. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich auch gar nicht, wo James' Problem liegt. Juliette ist weitaus männlicher als du."

„Ey…" Scorpius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist nicht nett."

„Das ist die Wahrheit. Hast du mal gesehen, wie sie durch die Gegend stampft? Da gehst du viel hübscher", sagte Louis und stupste Scorpius sanft gegen den Oberarm, aber der schob nur schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Okay, eleganter."

Scorpius schmunzelte. „Schleimer…"

„Das liegt in den Genen", seufzte Louis. „Genauso wie die Potter'schen Obsessionen. Aber das wolltest du dir ja antun."

„Ist es schon eine Obsession, wenn er nicht will, dass du mir Nachhilfe gibst?", fragte Scorpius.

Aufstöhnend rieb Louis sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Hat er dir auch so einen Vortrag gehalten? Na, toll…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah beinahe verzweifelt aus. „Wieso hab ich das ganz merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er sich dadurch nur einen Fluchtweg offenhalten will?"

„Hm?" Scorpius schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Also…" Die Hand um das eigene Gelenk drehend drehte Louis sich zu ihm herum. „Wenn er Angst davor kriegt dich zu… mögen, dann kann er es auf mich und meine Gefühle schieben, um sich dann einfach zu verdrücken. Er ist ja ach so rücksichtsvoll."

Mit großen Augen wich Scorpius zurück. „Du hast Ge-Gefühle?"

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, man mag es kaum glauben…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht für dich. Also, jedenfalls keine romantischen."

„Oh…" Erleichtert seufzte Scorpius auf. „Dann gibt es doch aber kein Problem."

„Natürlich gibt es kein Problem! Aber genau das ist das Problem, weil man sich bei kontinuierlich abwesenden Problemen selbst welche sucht." Louis nickte abschließend und Scorpius legte den Kopf schief. „Am besten sagst du James also, dass du mich nicht ausstehen kannst." Scorpius öffnete den Mund, aber Louis fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Aber wer weiß, wie er das wieder auslegt. Ach, der Kerl ist komplizierter als eine Frau." Louis rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Geh jetzt lieber zu ihm und säusel ihm vor, wie toll er ist, dann kann er hier nicht zufällig auftauchen und sich aufregen."

„Aber wir sind doch noch gar nicht fertig…", murmelte Scorpius und deutete auf die Karten.

„Ach, das läuft dir schon nicht weg", sagte Louis lächelnd. „James dagegen kann verdammt schnell rennen." Er machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung, worauf Scorpius sich unsicher umschaute. „Ja, ich meine dich. Jetzt geh spielen."

Scorpius erhob sich seufzend und schlurfte in den Gang, bekam aber einen plötzlichen Klaps auf den Hintern, worauf er erschrocken herumfuhr. Louis grinste ihn breit an.

„Geh nicht wie James' Ex, Dummerchen."

Scorpius schnaubte leise und hüpfte federleicht davon, lauschte den glucksenden Geräuschen, die Louis produzierte. Im Korridor hörte er allerdings sofort damit auf und atmete erstmal tief durch. Es regnete draußen. Okay, es regnete immer draußen, außer man hexte sich eine graue Wolke über den Kopf um seine Gemütslage zu unterstreichen, aber wer wagte sich bei dem Wetter denn raus, nur um sich von James Potter anpampen zu lassen? Außerdem hatte Scorpius immer noch schlechte Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Regenspaziergang mit James.

Andererseits musste man solche Traumata ja auch irgendwann mal überwinden…

Scorpius zückte den Regenschirm aus seiner Tasche, als er die Ländereien betrat und strich sich das bis dahin nassgewordene Haar aus der Stirn. Eigentlich war es schön so ganz alleine unter einem Regenschirm. Das Geräusch der aufprallenden Tropfen beruhigte irgendwie ungemein und die Luft roch so gut. Es war zwar Herbst und dann wurde es leicht mal matschig, aber ein frischer Sommerregen war wie das reinste Paradies.

Der Weg zum Quidditchstadion erschien Scorpius endlos lang und schien ihn geradewegs dazu zu zwingen wieder umzukehren. Gerade wollte er sich wieder umdrehen, da bemerkte er die noch sehr kleinen Figuren in der Ferne. Eine löste sich schnell von den anderen und hastete auf ihn zu.

Scorpius winkte James, als er ihn erkannte, worauf der seine Schritte noch beschleunigte und schwer keuchend vor ihm anhielt.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er grinsend und stellte sich mit unter den Schirm.

Scorpius wurde leicht rosa um die Nase, als er so angestrahlt wurde. Als wäre es wirklich schön, dass er hier so spontan aufgetaucht war. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du nach dem Training Zeit hättest."

James verschränkte breit grinsend die Arme vor der sich immer noch schnell hebenden Brust. Seine schwarzen Haare waren klatschnass, ob vom Regen, Schweiß oder der Dusche wusste Scorpius nicht, aber er traute sich auch nicht mal tief einzuatmen, so nah, wie James bei ihm stand.

„Hattest wohl Sehnsucht, hm?"

Eigentlich stimmte das nicht so ganz. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er eher Angst davor bei James zu sein. Scorpius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als ihm das klar wurde. Wovor genau sollte er denn Angst haben?

„Nicht?" James seufzte auf. „Schade, schade… Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist…" Er griff Scorpius' freie Hand und wartete darauf, dass Scorpius sich in Bewegung setzte, damit er nicht an ihm zerren musste.

„Was denn?", fragte Scorpius und grinste reflexartig, als James ihn anschaute.

„Dann können wir ja irgendwohin gehen, wo wir alleine sind", sagte James, als wäre das das Normalste der Welt.

Scorpius' Wangen glühten förmlich. „Also… ich…"

„Hey, Kleiner!" Mit voller Wucht schlug ihm jemand auf das rechte Schulterblatt, sodass Scorpius nach vorne stolperte und sich an James' Oberarm festhalten musste, damit er nicht umfiel.

„Fred, nicht so grob", sagte James tadelnd.

Scorpius lächelte Fred über die Schulter zu, was der breit erwiderte. „Hi…"

„Schon fertig mit Nachhilfe?", fragte Fred und legte den Kopf schief. „Krieg ich meine Karten wieder?"

„Was?", fuhr James dazwischen. „Nachhilfe?" Er drehte Scorpius zu sich herum und starrte ihn ohne zu blinzeln an. „Ich dachte, du hast keine Zeit heute?"

Scorpius zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Wegen Nachhilfe…"

„Ach?" Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend trat James einen Schritt zurück. „Lass mich raten mit wem du lieber deine Zeit verbringst…"

„Ups…", machte Fred. „Hab ich deine geheime Affäre auffliegen lassen?"

„Ich habe keine –"

„Passt schon", schnaubte James dazwischen. „Wir sehen uns in Hogsmeade." Er drehte sich schwungvoll herum und stampfte davon, trat dabei absichtlich in jede Pfütze, die er erreichen konnte.

Scorpius seufzte auf, als Fred sich unter seinen Schirm schmuggelte.

„Doof gelaufen, ne?", gluckste er höchst amüsiert. „Krieg ich jetzt meine Karten wieder?"


	10. Bad Hair Day

**Bad Hair Day**

Aus dem obersten Schlafsaal im Gryffindor-Turm drangen die leisen Klänge eines Weihnachtsliedes, wozu passenderweise dicke Flocken Schnee auf Hogwarts' Dächer segelten. Allerdings durften die seufzenden Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht lange dem engelsgleichen Säuseln lauschen, sondern schreckten zusammen, als jemand lauthals losbrüllte.

„Louis, verdammt! Hör auf zu singen!", polterte James und sackte vor dem Standspiegel neben der Tür zusammen. Beide Hände auf dem Boden abstemmend trauerte er seinen sonst so perfekten Haaren hinterher, die heute große Ähnlichkeit mit denen seines Vaters hatten.

Louis seufzte auf und begann furchtbar laut Seiten seines Buches umzublättern. James starrte zu seinem Cousin, der bäuchlings auf seinem Bett lag und keine Anstalten machte sich für Hogsmeade fertig zu machen. Fred dagegen packte sich in so eine fette Jacke ein, dass man das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf wäre sechsmal kleiner als sein Körper.

„Ich kann nicht gehen", wimmerte James. „Ich seh aus, als wäre ich grad erst aus dem Bett gefallen…"

„Was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass du gerade erst aufgestanden bist", würgte Louis ihm rein, aber James schnaubte nur. Er hatte vor Aufregung kein Auge zu machen können und war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen, was sich jetzt mit diesen Haaren und leichten Ringen unter den Augen strafte… sowie ein merkwürdig matschiges Gefühl, als hätte jemand sein Gehirn mit einem Schneebesen bearbeitet.

„Oh, Lou… Willst du nicht doch mitkommen?", maulte Fred. Nachdem er sich eine Wollmütze über die auffälligen roten Haare gezogen hatte, drehte er sich herum und brachte Louis erstmal mit seinem Aufzug zum Lachen. „Was denn?"

„Du siehst aus wie ein lebendiger Marshmallow", gluckste Louis. „So geh ich auf keinen Fall mit dir raus."

„Dann geh ich eben nackt, Hauptsache, du kommst mit", nöhlte Fred.

Louis schüttelte den Kopf. „Chorprobe."

Fred schnaubte auf. „Warum musst du an einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende zur Probe? Ich meine… deinetwegen hockt halb Hogwarts im Schloss und Hogsmeade ist… ne Geisterstadt."

„Das passt James doch ganz gut", sagte Louis und setzte sich auf, schaute grinsend auf James herunter, der nicht blinzelte, bis er endlich Tränen auf den Holzboden vergießen konnte. „Dann kann er das verschneite Städtchen ganz allein mit Scorpius durchwandern." Eine Hand über James' Rücken fahren lassend glitt Louis zu ihm auf den Boden und tätschelte mit der freien Hand den wirren Haarschopf. „Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Damit ich nachher so ne Schleimmatte wie du habe?" James schnaubte und wischte Louis' Hände von seinem Körper. „Bloß nicht… Fred, hast du noch ne Mütze?"

„Such dir eine aus", sagte Fred und zog seine Bettvorhänge beiseite, die gesamte Sammlung von Wollmützen präsentierend. „Krieg ich dafür etwas Gesellschaft von euch?"

„Fred…" Seufzend betrachtete James eine gelbe Mütze. „Setz dich doch einfach in die Halle. Da sind sie doch heute alle, weil Louis singt."

„Ich singe aber nicht alleine. Wir sind genauso ein Club wie… die Quidditchmannschaft. Bei euren Spielen sind auch alle dabei", mischte Louis sich ein und presste James die schwarze Wollmütze in die Hände. „Die passt besser zu deiner Jacke."

„Danke, aber nein danke…" James schleuderte die Mütze irgendwo hinter sich und brachte Fred dadurch zum Schnauben. „Außerdem bist du nie bei unseren Spielen."

„Weil Quidditch langweilig ist", sagte Louis, während er mit erhobenen Augenbrauen dabei zusah, wie Fred seine Mütze einsammelte. „Ich hab nur begrenzte Lebenszeit. Die verbring ich auch nicht dabei dem Koboldstein-Club zu zusehen. Hast du was gegen mich, ma chère?"

„Wie kommst du da drauf?", murmelte James betont desinteressiert.

„Weil du sowas ständig bringst." Louis schnappte sich die Mütze, die Fred gerade wieder auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, und warf sie über die Schulter. „Du grenzt mich richtig aus, James."

„Ich grenze dich nicht aus. Ich bin wie immer", behauptete James, aber Louis' Prusten reichte aus, damit er merkte, dass er doch nicht sehr unauffällig abweisend zu seinem besten Freund war. Aber gut, das war im Moment auch nicht sein Problem. Er brauchte etwas, um seine Haare zu verstecken. „Gib mir dein Haargel, Louis."

„Ach, auf einmal?" Louis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Eben wolltest du noch nicht so eine… Schleimmatte haben."

„Ich will auch keine Schleimmatte. Ich tu einfach so, als sei es Absicht, dass sie abstehen", sagte James, bevor er sich ganz dreist einfach bei Louis' Sachen bediente. „Meine Haare sind auch viel zu kurz für deine Art von… ähm, Frisur."

„Hör auf über meine Haare zu lästern, James. Sind wir hier bei den Mädchen?" Louis stampfte auf ihn zu und zerrte James vor den Spiegel. „Lass mich das machen."

„Aber ich will nicht so ne Schwuchtelfrisur wie du!", meckerte James, duckte sich aber leicht, damit Louis ihm in den Haaren rumfummeln konnte.

„Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du schwule Neigungen entwickelst", murmelte Louis und presste James noch ein Stück nach unten, extra grob.

„Mir wird warm", maulte Fred herum.

„Dann zieh doch die Jacke aus!", schnauzte James. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

„Mann, was brauchst du überhaupt so lange? Der Kleine weiß doch wie du aussiehst…" Fred versuchte vergeblich die Arme vor seiner Brust zu verschränken, aber dafür war seine Jacke zu dick.

„Aber er weiß noch nicht, was er verpasst, wenn er weiter Louis auf den Arsch glotzt, statt auf meine Haare!", platzte es aus James heraus, worauf Louis gluckste. „Mann, ist doch wahr… Nur weil du nie rausgehst ohne dir die Haare zu kämmen…"

„Ich hab einen Ruf zu verlieren, James. Meine Haare sind äußerst beliebt. So, fertig. Jetzt geh rumknutschen und sie wieder ruinieren lassen." Louis schupste James aus seinem Weg und stolzierte auf sein Bett zu. „Und wehe du setzt jetzt noch eine Mütze auf."

„Mundspray! Pfefferminz! Irgendwie sowas!" Nervös schaute James sich um, bemerkte Freds arbeitenden Kiefermuskeln und fixierte ihn mit großen Augen. „Kaugummi, Fred. Gib mir."

Fred hob die Hand an seinen Mund und fingerte den Kaugummi heraus, worauf James sich angewidert schüttelte. „Was? Das war mein Letzter… Deswegen muss ich ja nach Hogsmeade."

„Fuck…" James hauchte sich gegen die Hand. „Fuck… Ich brauche… Ich brauche…"

„…mehr Zeit, weil du zu spät kommst", sagte Louis und tippte gegen seine Uhr. „Il est temps…"

„Ja, ja…" Tief durchatmend griff James seine Jacke und wandte sich – mit dreimal so wenig an wie Fred – zum Gehen. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen, Lou."

„Sollen wir dir wirklich nichts mitbringen?", fragte Fred.

„Passt schon. Viel Spaß…" Damit wandte Louis sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Eigentlich bin ich ja ganz froh, dass er nicht mitkommt", murmelte James, als sie die Große Treppe herunter marschierten.

„Och, wieso?", schmollte Fred. „Stehst du drauf, wenn ich vor Einsamkeit eingehe?"

„Nein, aber…" James verdrehte schnaubend die Augen. „Es würde nur stören, wenn er Malfoy mit Herzchenaugen anstarrt."

„Macht er doch gar nicht. Du siehst Gespenster, Jane", sagte Fred und erzitterte, als der Fast-Kopflose Nick von hinten durch ihn durchflog.

„Sprechen Sie von mir, Mr. Weasley?", gluckste er, als Fred sich auch in seinem fetten Marshmallow-Aufzug schüttelte.

„Merlin, Nick hat mich von hinten genommen!", quietschte er, worauf Nicks Wangen silbern anliefen. „Alle werden sie schwul!"

„Oh, also bitte…" Empört schwebte der Geist in die Richtung, die alle Schüler einschlugen: in die Große Halle, anstatt nach draußen. Die Schüler, die nach Hogsmeade gingen, konnte man an beiden Händen abzählen.

Na ja… Vielleicht brauchte man doch noch ein paar Hände, als sich auch ein paar Lehrer mal auf den Weg ins Dorf machten. Mit dabei Professor Lupin. James schüttelte immer noch den Kopf über so etwas Absurdes.

„Hey-ho, Jamie!" Teddy klopfte Professor Longbottom auf die Schulter und hüpfte auf James zu. „Du hast deinen Aufsatz von Louis abgeschrieben. Das hab ich gemerkt. Noch einmal und ich erzähl's Harry."

James verdrehte die Augen. „Halt's Maul, Teddy…"

„So redet man aber nicht mit seinem Lehrer", gluckste Teddy und grinste Fred zu, bevor er begann in die Jacke zu pieken. „Spürst du das?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Cool…"

„Es ist kalt", beschwerte Fred sich. „Gehst du auch nach Hogsmeade, Teddy? James hat ein Date und ich will nicht alleine sein."

Teddy machte große Augen und ließ sie rot aufblitzen, als er James anschaute. „Ein Date? Ich hab Miss Sparks aber schon ins Dorf gehen sehen. Bist du wiedermal zu spät?"

James errötete leicht und schenkte Fred einen strafenden Blick. „Ich date Julie nicht mehr. Heul genauso drüber wie Ginny…" Er räusperte sich, als Fred ihn anstupste. „Ja, ich sag's ja schon: Ich nehm deinen Cousin mit."

„Scorpi-Hasi-Schnuffi-Pups?!", empörte Teddy sich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Drake bringt dich um."

„_Drake_ kann mich mal", schnaubte James. „Von so nem reichen Snob lass ich mich nicht rumschubsen, nur weil du dem in den Arsch kriechen musst."

„Ich krieche nicht, ich halte bei Familienfeiern eben nur gerne die Hand auf", sagte Teddy grinsend. „Seit wann stehst du denn auf Kerle, Jamie? Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Merlin…" Leise knurrend setzte James sich in Bewegung. „Muss ich das jetzt jedem einzeln erklären, als wäre das der Untergang der Welt? Dann ist er eben ein Junge, na und? Als ob man das sofort merken würde… Der ist niedlicher, als… als… Freds Jacke!"

„Oh, na ja…" Teddy machte eine abwiegende Handbewegung in Freds Richtung, bevor er verträumt seufzte. „Als Baby war er so schnuckelig. Hab ihn fast fallenlassen, als Grandma ihn mir aufgedrückt hat. War auch viel artiger als du und hat nicht immer an meinen Haaren gezerrt." Er schenkte James einen strafenden Blick, den der ignorierte. „Aber ich dachte, du könntest ihn nicht ausstehen?"

„Zeiten ändern sich", brummte James und schaute sich suchend um, aber von Scorpius keine Spur. Dann würde er also wirklich bis zu den Drei Besen gehen müssen um mit seinen perfekten Haaren anzugeben.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Die sehen zu Abwechslung ja mal richtig gut aus", sagte Teddy und demonstrierte Louis' Kreation gleich, indem er sie imitierte. James warf aber nur einen kurzen Blick darauf. „Richtig verliebt, Jamie?" Das Augenbrauenwackeln ignorierte James auch.

„Professor, wir wären Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie uns nicht auch noch in unserer Freizeit nerven würden", schnaubte er.

Teddy seufzte auf. „Deine Respektlosigkeit in allen Ehren, aber du bist ziemlich… rassistisch, Jamie. Nur weil ich in Vaters Fußstapfen trete hasst du mich." Er seufzte theatralisch auf. „Dabei wollte ich genauso beliebt werden wie er…"

„Teddy, du kannst Fred mitnehmen, aber ich bin nervös genug, okay? Ich hab ein Date mit einem Slytherin! Ein Slytherin." James stöhnte auf und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wieso hab ich mich nur darauf eingelassen?"

„Ach, Scorpi ist doch süß. Der ist als Kind in einen Kessel mit Honig gefallen. Jeder wäre froh mit ihm schmusen zu können", sagte Teddy, während er sich mit manischem Blick auf Marshmallow-Fred zubewegte, der mit riesengroßen Augen zurückwich.

„Nee, eben nicht. Also… Du weißt doch, wie es mit seinem Freundeskreis aussieht", murmelte James, die Hände in die Jackentaschen steckend. Seine Frisur wurde mittlerweile von den dicken Schneeflocken ruiniert und er war sich sicher, dass er aussah, als hätte er Schuppen.

Teddy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich find's deswegen umso toller, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Der arme Junge geht sonst irgendwann noch vor Einsamkeit ein."

Ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf James' Züge und er nickte. Da hatte Teddy schon Recht und so wirklich hatte er das nie aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet. Scorpius war es absolut nicht gewöhnt überhaupt mit jemanden in seinem Alter über mehr als Hausaufgaben zu reden. Kein Wunder, dass er sich darüber freute, dass Louis ihm etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Aber das war auch gar nicht das Problem. Louis' Herzchenaugen waren der Störfaktor.

„Fred, wir zwei bewegen uns mal in den Eberkopf, hm?" Bevor Fred mehr als eine Kaugummiblase zum Platzen bringen konnte, zerrte Teddy ihn schon in die andere Richtung.

„Jane, der will mich abfüllen und flachlegen! Jane! Rette meine Jungfräulichkeit!", hörte man Fred noch drei Straßen weiter brüllen. Dem war auch nichts peinlich…

James bog seufzend um die Ecke und spickte erstmal ins Fenster der Drei Besen, entdeckte Scorpius an einem Tisch weiter hinten sitzend, wo er angestrengt auf einen Zettel starrte, den er anscheinend auswendig lernte, was James an den Bewegungen der von der Kälte leicht aufgesprungenen Lippen bemerkte. Die Stirn runzelnd bewegte James sich in den Laden, winkte der Bedienung und stellte sich hinter Scorpius, der ihn gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Quidditch?", fragte James und zupfte den Zettel aus Scorpius' Händen, während der Slytherin erschrocken herumfuhr.

„James… Merlin… Hast du mich erschreckt." Er grinste verschüchtert und errötete leicht, als James seinen Zettel begutachtete. „I-Ich dachte, da willst du vielleicht drüber reden…"

James' Mundwinkel zuckten und er ließ sich seufzend neben Scorpius fallen. „Das lernst du extra für mich?", fragte er, während Scorpius den Blick nach vorne wandte. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog das Butterbier, das auf dem gegenüberliegenden Platz gestanden hatte, zu James herüber.

„Ich lad dich ein…" Er hob kurz den Blick, lächelte und rutschte etwas nach hinten von James zurück, worauf der aber sofort wieder näherrückte, einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne der Sitzbank legend.

„Brauchst du nicht…" James streckte die andere Hand nach Scorpius aus und ließ eine blonde Haarsträhne durch die Finger gleiten. „Ich bin immerhin reich."

Scorpius schmunzelte. „Ich auch", gab er leise zurück. „Die… Die Chudley Cannons sind Tabellenletzte."

Glucksend schüttelte James den Kopf. „Die Cannons sind immer Letzte", sagte er, die Hand auf Scorpius' glühendheiße Wange legend. „Wir hätten bestimmt auch ein anderes Thema gefunden…"

Scorpius zuckte kurz die Achseln. „Konversation ist sehr wichtig. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass wir uns anschweigen", sagte er leicht lächelnd. „Über was hättest du denn sonst geredet?"

„Darüber, dass es mir Leid tut", sagte James und seufzte auf. „Dass ich mich immer wie ein Arsch aufführe, weißt schon…"

Das Kinn noch ein Stück senkend verknotete Scorpius die Finger in seinem Schoß und schien mit jedem Zentimeter, den James näherkam, nervöser zu werden. „Tust du doch gar nicht…", murmelte er. „Also… nicht mehr als sonst."

James prustete und schnipste Scorpius gegen die Stirn, worauf der den Kopf hob. Bevor er sich über diese furchtbar rüde Behandlung beschweren konnte presste James ihm die Lippen auf. Es störte Scorpius sogar gar nicht, dass James kein Pfefferminz oder so etwas hatte finden können.

Mit einem Lächeln löste James sich, verharrte aber so nah an Scorpius wie möglich und wischte mit dem Daumen über die rotgeschwollenen Lippen. „Hast wohl zu lange in der Kälte gestanden, hm?"

Scorpius schüttelte mit unschuldigem Blick den Kopf. „Wieso?"

„Na, weil deine Lippen ganz spröde sind", gluckste James, brachte Scorpius damit allerdings nur dazu sich sofort eine Hand auf den Mund zu pressen.

„Entschuldige", murmelte er in seine Handfläche.

„Ach, das muss dir doch nicht Leid tun." James rückte noch ein Stück näher und umfasste Scorpius' Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Ich krieg sie schon wieder samtigweich…"

„Ich hätte dafür auch Lippenbalsam", kam es von hinten und James fuhr herum, blickte erschrocken in die übergroßen grünen Augen seines Bruders.

„Merlin, Al… Hast du mich erschreckt. Es ist verdammt schwul, dass du Lippenbalsam durch die Gegend trägst, weißt du?", versuchte er die angespannte Stimmung, die Albus gratis verteilte, aufzulockern.

„Ich bin hier ja nicht die Schwuchtel. Das ist Rosies Balsam." Er demonstrierte Rose Hand – warum auch immer er die hielt – und ignorierte, dass sie die Augen verdrehte. „Wie kannst du dich mit dem Feind verschwören, James Sirius Potter?"

Die Augen verdrehend schnappte James sich sein Butterbier und schnipste den Verschluss auf. „Albus Severus Potter, ich bin beschäftigt den Feind ins Bett zu kriegen. Könntest du mich später als Verräter brandmarken?", gab er desinteressiert zurück und schenkte Scorpius ein entschuldigendes Grinsen, als dessen graue Augen riesengroß wurden.

„Oh, und wenn ich das jetzt Dad erzähle?", zischte Albus sichtlich angefressen. Sein Auftritt schien sogar Rose peinlich zu werden, denn sie begann ihn mit gelangweiltem Gesichtsausdruck am Ärmel zu zupfen. Vielleicht ging ihr das aber auch einfach auf den Senkel. Da wäre sie ja nicht alleine…

„Ich geb nen Scheiß auf Harrys Meinung", prustete James. „Aber schleim dich ruhig weiter bei ihm ein, solange du noch kannst." Er setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf und deutete auf Albus' Hand um Rose' Handgelenk. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er inzestuöse Neigungen schlimmer findet, als Scorpius Malfoy an meiner Hand."

Wie von der Acromantula gebissen ließ Albus Rose los und schnaubte auf. „Du kannst mich mal, James." Damit drehte er sich um und stampfte davon. Rose verdrehte seufzend die Augen, machte auf den Absätzen kehrt und hastete Albus nach. James schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und trank einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

„Sind sie wirklich…" Scorpius tippte ihm auf die Schulter, damit James sich umdrehte. „Sind sie wirklich… du weißt schon?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe mal nicht, aber ich werd jetzt sicher auch nicht ihre Reaktionen analysieren. Rose lässt doch niemand außer Albus an sich ran im Moment, da kann man da doch mal drauf rumreiten, oder?"

Scorpius legte den Kopf schief. „Kann man?" Er legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite und hob eine Augenbraue. „Aber wenn du das deinem Vater erzählst, dann kriegen sie sicher Ärger, selbst wann da nichts ist. Das kann böse enden."

James hob ebenfalls eine Augenbraue. „Du verteidigst den Kerl, der dich jahrelang für den neuen Dunklen Lord hält?", fragte er skeptisch, worauf Scorpius lächelte.

„Ich küsse auch den Kerl, der mich jahrelang gedemütigt hat", sagte er und gluckste, als James den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Ich wusste ja, dass mir das ewig nachhängt", seufzte er, schnappte sich Scorpius' Hand und legte sie sich auf den Kopf. „Tätscheln, bitte. Ich brauche Fürsorge."

Ohne ein Wort klopfte Scorpius ihm auf dem Kopf herum, erst ziemlich fest, dann aber sanfter und schließlich ließ er die Finger zaghaft durch die schwarzen Haare gleiten. James hob den Kopf und grinste zufrieden, machte aber ein angewidertes Geräusch, als Scorpius' Hand kurz seine Wange streifte. Sofort errötete Scorpius und nahm seine Hand zurück.

„Oh, sorry… Nicht du, aber ich hatte zu viel Gel in den Haaren", sagte James seufzend und wischte sich über die Wange. „Mann, ich bring Louis um."

„Ich wollte schon fragen, was du mit deinen Haaren gemacht hast", sagte Scorpius und räusperte sich, bevor er seine Hand mit einem Taschentuch abwischte.

„Jaah, ich… ähm, hab heute meinen Bad Hair Day." James grinste verlegen, was Scorpius zu einem richtig breiten Lächeln brachte. „Zum unpassendsten Zeitpunkt."

„Wolltest du gut aussehen?", fragte Scorpius vorsichtig.

James prustete. „Klar." Er trank schnell noch einen großen Schluck. „Du nicht?"

„Äh…" Scorpius deutete auf seine Schuhe. „Ich hab zwei verschiedene Socken an."

„Was?" James lachte auf und beugte sich herunter, um Scorpius' Hosenbein anzuheben. „Oh, Merlin… Wirklich?"

„Zu nervös, um die richtigen zu finden", sagte Scorpius und grinste, als James den Kopf hob und ihn von unten ansah.

„Das –"

„Oh, mein Gott! James!", kreischte da jemand hinter ihm. James schreckte hoch und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Tischplatte, rieb sich fluchend den Hinterkopf, als er sich umdrehte, wo er zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tage in ein Paar grüner Augen schauen musste.

„Julie? Was machst du denn hier?", presste er hervor und schaute sich suchend um, aber weit und breit keine Spur von den nervigen Freundinnen.

„Du… Du… Albus sagte… Oh, Gott!" James' Ex vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich glaub das nicht. Dabei wolltest du nie, dass ich das tue, wenn –"

„Oh, halt, halt!" James hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hatte nicht vor hier unterm Tisch… Du verstehst das falsch!"

Noch immer den Kopf schüttelnd ließ Juliette die Hände sinken und warf Scorpius einen Blick zu. „Du… Du…"

„Besteht dein Wortschatz nur noch aus ‚du'?", unterbrach James dieses Mantra und klammerte sich an sein Butterbier. Merlin, das hatte er sich aber alles ganz anders vorgestellt. Dafür würde er Albus büßen lassen. Von allen Menschen auf der Welt ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen? Grandios…

„Nur noch aus dir würde es besser treffen", murmelte Juliette. „Du bist nicht wirklich… schwul, oder? Deswegen hast du nicht Schluss gemacht, oder?"

James warf einen Blick über die Schulter, wo Scorpius wohl am liebsten unter die Bank rutschen wollte. „Können wir da ein anderes Mal drüber reden? Ich wollte heute eigentlich nicht schon der ganzen Welt hiervon berichten."

„Aber gleich unterm Tisch –"

„Ich hab doch gar nichts getan!", begehrte James auf und stöhnte genervt auf. „Du bist so sexbesessen, Julie."

„Oh, das sagt der Richtige." Schnaubend drehte sie sich herum und warf schmollend die blonde Haarmähne über die Schulter. „Warte nur, bis ich das deiner Mutter erzähle."

James verdrehte die Augen. „Meinetwegen häng Plakate auf, nimm's persönlich, schrei mich an, aber am besten einfach heute Abend, okay? Ich hab da jetzt keine Lust drauf."

„Ja, Lust auf Verführung Minderjähriger schon eher, hm?" Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen für James winkte Juliette und machte sich davon.

„Mann, ey…" James schüttelte darüber den Kopf und wandte sich Scorpius zu. „Bist du noch nicht volljährig?"

Scorpius schüttelte stumm den Kopf und James seufzte auf. „Aber bald. Dann darfst du dir auch… meine Socken anschauen", sagte er und brachte James zum Glucksen.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir neue schenken", überlegte er laut und grinste erwartungsvoll. „Würdest du das schön finden?"

„Ich hab genug Socken", sagte Scorpius schulterzuckend. „Dass ich sie nicht finde, heißt nicht, dass ich keine habe."

James lachte auf und stupste Scorpius gegen die Schulter. „Ich meinte eigentlich, ob du überhaupt ein Geschenk willst." Scorpius zuckte mit der Schulter. „Okay, wann hast du denn Geburtstag? Das sollte ich wissen."

Scorpius grinste leicht. „2. März", sagte er und räusperte sich, als sei das peinlich.

„2. März?!", entfuhr es James und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er seinen Mund wieder zubekam. „Das ist ja noch ewig hin." Scorpius sah etwas beschämt aus, worauf James ihm den Kopf tätschelte. „Und du hast gleich nach meinem Onkel!", versuchte er die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern. „Na, wenn mich das mal nicht überfordert."

Scorpius zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Aber es ist ja nicht wirklich Verführung Minderjähriger. Wenn Professor Longbottom das tun würde, dann vielleicht…"

James winkte ab. „Frauen. Die können Dinge auslegen wie sie wollen, solange sie vorm Schulleiter den richtigen Blick draufhaben kriegen die alles durch", murmelte er vor sich hin und leerte sein Butterbier. „So, wollen wir ein Stück gehen, oder möchtest du noch was trinken?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf und streckte die Hand nach James aus, als der sich aufrichtete. Mit einem Grinsen umklammerte James die schmalen Finger und zog Scorpius hinter sich her.

„Mann, das schneit ganz schön heftig", murmelte er, als sie raus ins Freie traten.

Scorpius rückte dicht an ihn heran und blinzelte heftig. „Ich seh kaum was", presste er hervor und schirmte sich die Augen vor dem Schneegestöber ab.

„Ich sehe für dich", sagte James und drückte Scorpius' Hand, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. „Zumindest versuche ich es."

„Ich glaub, wir gehen in die falsche Richtung", meldete Scorpius sich nach einer Weile zu Wort.

James schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er selbst nicht mehr als eine fast perfekte weiße Wand vor sich sehen konnte. „Wir hätten noch ne Weile warten sollen."

„Das wird nur schlimmer…", murmelte Scorpius. „Ich hätte den Schirm mitnehmen sollen."

„Oh, unter dem Schirm war's wunderbar gemütlich", sagte James.

„Findest du das jetzt doch?", fragte Scorpius etwas unsicher nach.

James gluckste, aber es ging bei einem Donnergrollen unter. „Na, phantastisch…" Er zog Scorpius näher und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Hättest Freds Jacke überziehen sollen, Scorpius."

Abrupt stoppte er und James stolperte ein Stück. „Hast du gerade… meinen Vornamen gesagt?", fragte Scorpius leise.

„Äh…" James räusperte sich. „Ja, und? Stehst du drauf, wenn ich Malfoy sage?" Vor lauter Schnee auf dem blonden Haarschopf konnte er Scorpius kaum erkennen, aber ihm war so, als könne er ein paar rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen aufblitzen sehen.

„Nein… ähm… Wo… Wo ist denn Fred? Bevor wir eingeschneit werden, können wir ihn ja suchen gehen", ratterte Scorpius herunter und James gluckste.

„Bessere Idee. Wenn wir schon eingeschneit werden, dann ganz alleine." Mit einem beinahe heimtückischen Grinsen zog James Scorpius zielstrebig in eine Richtung.


	11. Vom richtigen Umgang mit James‘ Gefühlen

**Vom richtigen Umgang mit James' Gefühlen**

Ein Zittern ging durch Scorpius' Körper, als er das düstere Gebäude betrat und die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. James fluchte über die letzte Schneewehe, die es noch ins Haus geschafft hatte, bevor er sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Scorpius stellte, der das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, dass das doch alles nur ein Scherz war. Was erwartete ihn sonst in der Heulenden Hütte? Alleine mit James Potter, das konnte nichts Gutes werden.

„Und? Ist doch gemütlich." James strahlte ihn an, allerdings nur, bis er Scorpius' ängstlichen Blick bemerkte. „Ähm… Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Hier spuckt's nicht. Wirklich."

„Hier ist Severus Snape gestorben", sagte Scorpius und rieb sich die bebenden Oberarme. „Bestimmt genau da." Er nickte in die Richtung, wo er einen dunklen Fleck auf dem Boden ausmachen konnte und schaute James dann wieder an. „Und sein Portrait ist ganz unhöflich. Mit dem Geist will ich gar nichts zu tun haben."

James verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen, legte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter und schob ihn vorwärts. „Der ist nicht genau da gestorben… Und selbst wenn, vor Geistern hast du doch keine Angst, oder? Solange sie dich nicht von…" Er gluckste. „…hinten nehmen."

Scorpius spürte seine Wangen warm werden, verzog aber die Mundwinkel, als James ihn auf die nächstbeste Couch drücken wollte.

„Was denn? Zu staubig?" James zückte den Zauberstab und machte große Augen, als Scorpius so schnell er konnte zurückwich. „Hast du etwa Angst vor _mir_, Scorpius?", fragte er und bei der Erwähnung seines Vornamens musste Scorpius automatisch grinsen. Die Hände ineinander verknotend schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte den Boden an. „Angst vor… dem Staub?" James entfernte ebendiesen von den alten Möbeln und ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen. Er klopfte neben sich, aber Scorpius ließ sich Zeit und setzte sich dann auch noch sehr weit von James weg.

„Du hast wirklich nichts vor?", fragte Scorpius nervös und schaute sich in der unheimlichen Umgebung um, schluckte hart. Vielleicht wäre er doch lieber draußen in dem Schneesturm geblieben… Sein Blick viel auf die schmutzigen Fenster und weiteten sich, als er die Massen an Schnee sah, die sich in den Ecken festsetzten.

„Nichts, dass dir nicht gefallen würde", antwortete James grinsend, aber der merkwürdige Unterton sagte Scorpius einfach absolut nichts. Er war von dem Schneetreiben auch sehr abgelenkt und erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als er den Kopf drehte und James nur wenige Zentimeter von sich entfernt sitzen sah, ein beinahe verschlagenes Grinsen zeigend. Erneut schluckend machte Scorpius sich schon auf seinen Untergang gefasst, aber noch legte James die Karten nicht offen auf den Tisch.

„Vielleicht hätten wir lieber zum Schloss zurückgehen sollen. Das schneit uns hier wirklich noch ein", ratterte Scorpius herunter.

James winkte ab. „Von hier aus kommen wir doch lockerleicht ins Schloss zurück", sagte er und rückte etwas näher, bis sein Oberschenkel Scorpius' streifte. „Ist dir kalt?"

„Ja", sagte Scorpius entschieden. „Es ist schweinekalt. Gibt's hier drin keinen Kamin?"

Aufseufzend fuhr James sich durch die Haare, die nass vom geschmolzenen Schnee waren. „Ich bin dein Kamin, wie wäre das?" Er grinste übertrieben, während Scorpius errötete.

„Oh…" Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. „Du nutzt das hier aus, um Minderjährige zu verführen?"

James prustete. „Na, danke…" Kopfschüttelnd rückte er weg und fixierte den Boden. Er sah so konzentriert aus, dass Scorpius sich gar nicht traute ihn anzusprechen, geschweige denn anzusehen. Seine Umgebung musternd war Scorpius kurz davor leise zu pfeifen, als James eine Hand auf sein Knie legte. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du da nie drüber nachgedacht hast."

Scorpius starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Bei James' festem Blick wurde ihm ganz warm und seine Hände waren plötzlich schweißnass, weshalb er sie ineinander verknotete. „Wo…rüber?", brachte er heiser hervor.

James verdrehte die Augen, bevor er Scorpius' Blick folgte, der auf der Hand auf seinem Bein lag. „Darüber…" Er schob seine Hand Scorpius' Bein nach oben, aber bevor er die obere Hälfte erreichte, schreckte Scorpius quietschend zurück. Fast verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die Sofalehne und James musste sich zurücklehnen, damit das Gleichgewicht wieder ausbalanciert wurde.

„Darüber?", presste Scorpius schließlich hervor und als James auf Abstand blieb traute er sich sogar wieder auf die Sitzfläche zu rutschen. „Das ist aber viel zu früh."

James zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst…" Er schaute sich betont interessiert um und fixierte dann urplötzlich Scorpius. „Aber du hast drüber nachgedacht." Seine braun-grünen Augen bohrten sich richtig in Scorpius' langsam wässrig werdende Äuglein.

„Dann… willst du's jetzt wohl tun, was?" Er nestelte mit zittrigen Fingern an dem Verschluss seines Mantels herum, als James ein schockiertes „Woah!" von sich gab. Die Hände abwehrend gehoben wich er zurück und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Das hab ich gar nicht gemeint", sagte James hastig, holte tief Luft und legte sich eine Hand gegen die rosig werdende Wange. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob… na ja… ob… du weißt schon."

Scorpius schüttelte stumm den Kopf, worauf James leicht in sich zusammensackte.

„Ach, scheiß drauf." Bevor Scorpius reagieren konnte war James schon vorgeschnellt und presste ihre Lippen gegeneinander. Scorpius entfuhr ein kleines Wimmern, als James sich löste und die Jacke abstreifte. „Dann wird uns wenigstens warm."

„Ohne Kleidung wird's nur kalt", sagte Scorpius, streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf James' Arm, eigentlich um ihn auf Abstand zu halten, aber dass er wirklich richtig lange anfassen durfte brachte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept.

James hob die Augenbrauen und schaute auf Scorpius' Hand, grinste leicht. „Toll, ne? Als ich vierzehn war hatte selbst ein Huhn kräftigere Arme als ich."

„Ein Huhn hat gar keine Arme", sagte Scorpius glucksend.

Schnaubend umklammerte James Scorpius' Handgelenk und lehnte sich über ihn. „Nicht frech werden, Kleiner", raunte er gegen die halboffenstehenden Lippen. „Du hast hier einen Sportler. Will heißen, ich hab nen super Körper." Er richtete sich auf und zog sich den Pullover ein Stück nach oben. „Hab ich ewig dran gearbeitet."

Scorpius kniff die Augen fest zusammen und musste trotzdem glucksen, als James ihn anpustete.

„Ich bin Treiber, das ist ganz normal", sagte er, als müsse er Scorpius beruhigen. „Könnte dich sicher durch das ganze Haus tragen…" Raue Lippen pressten sich gegen Scorpius' Hals, worauf wahrscheinlich jeder sich ein Kommentar über Lippenbalsam verkneifen musste. Scorpius brachte allerdings nur ein kleines Keuchen hervor, als er den ersten Knutschfleck seines Lebens bekam.

„Treiber hauen nur gerne auf irgendwelche Sachen, sagt man…", murmelte er und klammerte sich bestimmt schmerzhaft fest an James' Arm.

„Ach?" Scorpius spürte James' Grinsen an seinem Hals und kurz darauf die Lippen, nach denen er sich so lange gesehnt hatte, auf seinen. „Ich hab das nicht geplant, Scorpius. Also, weißt schon…" Liebevoller, als man es von James Potter jemals erwartet hätte, strich er das weißblonde Haar aus Scorpius' Stirn. „Wenn du also wegrennen willst, dann fühl ich mich nicht gekränkt."

Scorpius schluckte hart. „Du meinst das ernst?", fragte er heiser und schaute sich kurz um. „Hier? Jetzt?"

James legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und brachte ihn wieder dazu ihn anzusehen. „Am besten, solange du noch minderjährig bist. Wir wissen alle, dass ich auf kleine Jungs stehe." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, worauf Scorpius gluckste.

„Kratzt dieses Kommentar so sehr an deinem Ego?", fragte er leise.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Nach Muggelgesetz bin ich auch noch minderjährig und uns trennt ein verfluchtes halbes Jahr. Also bitte…" Er winkte ab. „Das würde mich nicht kümmern. Aber wenn du lieber unser drittes Date abwarten willst… Oder ich schenk's dir zum Geburtstag, oder…" Bevor James weiterreden konnte vergrub Scorpius die Hände in den schwarzen Haare, die aufgrund von Schnee und Haargel eine merkwürdige Konsistenz angenommen hatten, und drückte James auch mal einen Kuss auf.

„Bleib einfach bei mir", nuschelte er und spürte James' Grinsen mehr, als dass er es sehen konnte. Einen Moment später spürte er nur noch raue Lippen und geschickte Hände, die ihm aus dem Mantel halfen. James richtete sich auf und zog sich den Pulli über den Kopf, während Scorpius noch feststellte, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so kalt war. Für seine Hände galt wohl etwas anderes, denn James schauderte, als Scorpius eine Hand auf seine Seite legte.

„Da bin ich kitzelig", verriet er, als Scorpius die Stirn runzelte. „Ja, da ist besser." James lächelte, als Scorpius' Hände auf seinen Rücken fuhren. Fasziniert strich Scorpius über jeden Millimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte und ließ sich erst durch einen neuerlichen Kuss ablenken.

Der erste, heftigere Kontakt von James' Hüfte ließ Scorpius den Mund weit aufreißen und den Kopf zur Seite werfen. „Hilfe…"

James stoppte in der Bewegung und stemmte sich hoch, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Alles okay?", fragte er verwirrt. „Wenn du nicht willst, dann –"

Scorpius schüttelte heftig den Kopf, umfasste James' Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog ihn zu einem heftigen Kuss herunter. Die Hände mit James' Haaren beschäftigt blieben ihm nur die Beine um James näher an sich zu ziehen. Etwas ungeschickt schlang er sie um James' Hüfte und hätte fast gekichert, als er die Hitze des anderen Körpers selbst durch diese relativ dicke Stoffschicht spüren konnte.

„Oh, scheint dir ja zu gefallen", gluckste James, machte sich an Scorpius' Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen und grinste dabei, als hätte man ihn mit einem Dutzend Aufmunterungszaubern beworfen. Scorpius verging sein sonst festgetackertes Grinsen aber, als James' warme Hände über seine Brust fuhren, und er sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein.

Er wusste momentan gar nicht mehr, wovor er immer Angst gehabt hatte. Das fühlte sich toll an. Nein, das fühlte sich nicht toll an. Das war einfach nur unbeschreiblich gut…

„James?", fragte er vorsichtig, als James ganz beschäftigt damit war das furchtbar teure Hemd irgendwo hinter sich zu werfen. „Du gehst doch danach nicht weg, oder?" Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar und das Knarzen der alten Dielen übertönte ihn fast.

„Quatsch", sagte James sofort und presste einen Kuss auf die glühendheiße Wange. „Das gehört alles dir…" Damit half er Scorpius die Arme um ihn zu schlingen und biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

„Wirklich?" Scorpius schloss lächelnd die Augen und fuhr James durch die Haare, als der sich langsam weiter südlich küsste.

„Wirklich", murmelte er, bevor er Scorpius dazu brachte die Beine auszustrecken, damit er ihm besser die Hose von den Beinen ziehen kann. „Und die Socken sind furchtbar niedlich…" James zupfte an dem dunkelgrünen Stoff an Scorpius' rechtem Fuß herum, bevor er sich an der zitronengelben Socke am anderen Fuß zu schaffen machte. „Oder hast du kalte Füße?"

Scorpius schluckte hart. „Ein bisschen…"

Verstehend nickend ließ James ihm die Socken und lehnte sich wieder vor. „Dann darfst du sie anbehalten."

„Wie großzügig", murmelte Scorpius und hob den Kopf leicht, damit er zusehen konnte, wie James Nägeln mit Köpfen machte, beziehungsweise alles runter riss, das seine Beine vor einer Gänsehaut geschützt hatte. Er errötete nur leicht, was ihn selbst verblüffte, aber vielleicht hatte er einfach nicht mehr genug Blut übrig, das seine Wangen aufleuchten lassen konnte.

Draußen fiel immer noch Schnee, nur dass die Flocken jetzt eher zu Boden segelten, als vom Wind durch die Gegend geschleudert zu werden. Scorpius betrachtete lieber das Schneetreiben, solange James noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt war ihm nicht wehzutun. Und es tat weh. Es brannte schlimmer, als wenn man sich auf eine Herdplatte setzte. Nicht, dass er das schon mal getan hatte, dafür müsste man schon total bescheuert sein, aber wenn, dann stellte er es sich so vor.

James fluchte leise vor sich hin. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt alles richtig zu machen, als dass irgendetwas perfekt werden könnte. Nicht, dass Scorpius das schlimm gefunden hätte. Er war ganz sicher keiner dieser ‚ich will alles schnell hinter mir haben'-Typen, aber wo sich die Gelegenheit schon einmal geboten hatte… und irgendwie hatte die Atmosphäre ja auch was. Das musste er nur der romantischen Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf klar machen, die aber weiterhin auf ein knisterndes Kaminfeuer bestand.

Scorpius zog tiefe Striemen über James' Rücken, als er sich bei einem heftigen Stoß fühlte, als würde er zweigeteilt werden. Der Schmerzensschrei blieb ihm im Halse stecken, aber James übernahm das einen Moment später für ihn, als Scorpius sich an ihn klammerte.

Trotzdem… irgendwie fühlte es sich schön an. Einfach James hier bei sich zu haben und dann auch noch auf diese Weise… Das war fast zu viel für Scorpius' Herz, das im Augenblick eh Überstunden machte und in Rekordgeschwindigkeit schlug. Einen Moment setzte es dann vollkommen aus und Scorpius entwich der Ansatz eines Stöhnens, besonders, als James ihn mit seinem Gewicht fast zerquetschte, als er sich erschöpft auf ihn legte, die Schläfe an Scorpius' zitternde Schulter schmiegend.

„Mädchen sind viel lauter", presste er schließlich hervor und Scorpius entfuhr ein Schnauben.

„Danke…" Er erstarrte, als er etwas Nasses auf seine Haut tropfen fühlte. „James?" Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf, aber James drehte ihm schnell den Hinterkopf zu. „We-Weinst…"

„Tut mir Leid", sagte James hastig und wischte sich mit einem Arm über die Augen. „Ich hab dir nur wehgetan…" Scorpius tätschelte James' Kopf, worauf der sich wieder an seine Schulter drückte. „Merlin, ich bin so ein Arsch…"

Scorpius streckte seine schmerzenden Beine aus und überlegte angestrengt, was er sagen könnte. Er wollte ja nicht lügen und sagen, dass es nicht geschmerzt hatte…

„Du solltest gehen", murmelte James, sein Atem heiß in Scorpius' Nacken, „und dir was Besseres suchen. Jemand, der nicht immer so fies zu dir ist und… dir nicht wehtut."

„Ach, James…" Scorpius legte einfach mal genauso die Arme um den bebenden Rücken, wie sein Vater es immer getan hatte, wenn Scorpius hingefallen war. „Deswegen musst du doch ni-nicht… weinen."

„Ich heul doch gar nicht!", schniefte James und richtete sich auf, wischte sich schnell mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich bin ein Kerl! Ich heul nie…"

Scorpius setzte sich zögerlich auf, rutschte näher an James und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als er ein schweres Seufzen hörte hob er den Blick und schaute in die geröteten Augen, worauf er sich kurzerhand fest gegen James drückte, die Arme um dessen Oberkörper geschlungen. James tätschelte ihm nicht den Hinterkopf, sondern fuhr sanft durch die weißblonden Haare, ließ sie immer wieder über seine Finger gleiten.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man Dinge überstürzt", sagte Scorpius, hob das Kinn und drückte James einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Glaub ich…"

James errötete, lächelte aber wieder und drehte sich zu Scorpius, um ihn richtig küssen zu können. Seine Hand fuhr auf Scorpius' Wange und zog dort sanfte Kreise, bis er sich löste. „Es ist kalt hier", murmelte er und stupste Scorpius gegen die Nase. „Wagen wir uns wieder raus?"

Scorpius nickte sofort und grinste verlegen, als James ihm seinen Pullover überzog und sich dann auf die Suche nach Scorpius' Hemd machte. Er hoffte mal nicht, dass James nur zu sehr durch den Wind war, um zu verstehen, dass Scorpius jetzt seinen Pullover anhatte. Solange würde er das aber ausnutzen… Scorpius schnupperte zaghaft an dem Ärmel, als James ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Kein Wunder, dass du bei dem dünnen Stoff so gefroren hast", murmelte James vor sich hin, als er sich in Scorpius' Hemd zwängte. „Und ich bin zu fett. Dabei bin ich Sportler!" Er lachte hohl auf, worauf Scorpius ihm sanft in die Seite stupste. James seufzte auf und schlüpfte synchron mit Scorpius in seine Hose, wartete dann darauf, dass der auch endlich seinen Mantel zu bekam.

„Ich bin froh", sagte Scorpius leise, als James seine Hand griff und ihre Finger ineinander verschränkte.

„Worüber?", fragte James stirnrunzelnd, als er die Tür aufschob, dabei eine meterhohe Schneewehe einreißen musste. „Dass ich der schlechteste… Liebhaber der ganzen Welt bin?"

Scorpius lachte auf, worauf James leise brummte. „Nein…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zu James hoch, spürte das Blut wieder in seine Wangen schießen, als James ihn anschaute. „Darüber, dass du kein Foto geschossen hast und abgehauen bist…"

James blieb stehen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Scorpius musste sich anstrengen ihn auf den Beinen zu halten. „Ich bin so ein Arsch…" Er fuhr sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht und durch die Haare. „Sobald du das richtig verstanden hast suchst du dir jemand anderen. Towler, oder so…"

Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich und er tätschelte James den Rücken. „Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er und grinste schief.

Abwinkend setzte James sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ich dachte, ich könnte dir sagen, wenn ich mich… scheiße fühl… Aber wenn du nicht…"

Scorpius drückte schnell James' Hand und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, was James etwas aufzumuntern schien.

„Ich dachte… dass es diesmal irgendwie eher… gleichberechtigt wird", sagte James leise. „Also… Ich meine… wir sind ja beide…" Er machte eine merkwürdige Handbewegung, die Scorpius eine Augenbraue heben ließ. „…Kerle. Das heißt, ich muss nicht immer… so eine harte Schale zeigen."

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „War alles, was ich bisher von dir gesehen hab, denn nicht… echt?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

James schaute ihn perplex an. „Was? Nee! Ich kann nicht schauspielern. Aber jetzt weiß ich wenigstens…" Er schlang die Arme um Scorpius und drückte ihn an sich, lauschte dem Glucksen, das Scorpius bei dieser Umarmung entwich. „…dass du mich nicht hasst, wenn ich meine Tage kriege."

Scorpius prustete los, das Gesicht an James' Brust drückend. „Wenigstens ist es dir nicht peinlich…"

„Oh, doch. Unheimlich", sagte James und seufzte. „Ich hätte nicht… Ach, was soll's. Kann man eh nicht mehr ändern. Sind das da Teddy und Fred?"

Scorpius bemerkte die Gestalten ebenfalls und machte Anstalten James loszulassen, aber der presste ihn schnell wieder dicht an seine Seite, was Scorpius zufrieden lächeln ließ.

„Uh, hey, Jamie!" Teddy hatte sie zuerst bemerkt, was bei der riesigen Kaugummiblase, die Fred produzierte, auch nicht schwer war. „Übers Händchen halten scheint ihr ja schon hinaus zu sein." Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht musterte er, wie eng umschlungen Scorpius sich im Arm halten ließ, und schien dabei beinahe stolz.

„Jetzt hab ich ein Pfefferminz", sagte Fred und kramte in seiner Tasche herum. „Wenn du doch noch knutschen willst…"

Scorpius errötete und James lachte heiser auf, bevor er sich fast verlegen räusperte. „Eh, ja, ich…" James schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf, worauf Fred schmollte. „Was steht ihr hier herum?"

„Wir warten", sagte Teddy und schaute auf seine Uhr.

Fred tat es ihm gleich. „Dein Vater kommt hier gleich vorbei."

„Was?!" Bevor James Scorpius loslassen konnte, hörte er das laute Motorengeräusch und fluchte heftig. „Albus, wenn ich dich erwische…", presste er hervor, als das Motorrad um die Ecke raste und bei der Bremsung aus Fred und seiner fetten Jacke einen perfekten Schneemann machte…


	12. Keiner von ihnen

**Keiner von ihnen**

Harry Potter und Sirius Blacks Motorrad waren besonders in den späteren Jahren des ‚Jungen, der überlebte' ein Herz und eine Seele geworden. James fand das Monstrum an Maschine fast so peinlich wie seinen Vater mit der Lederjacke und dem dämlichen Helm, den er gerade abnahm und in den Beiwagen – überaus beschämend – schmiss. Und das jetzt auch noch vor Scorpius Malfoy, der einen Vater hatte, der auf seinem Niveau fünf Meter über so einem Gefährt lief. Was aber schlimmer war, war die Tatsache, dass Harry ihn vor seinem neuen Freund blamierte – bis auf die Knochen.

James fuhr sich stöhnend durch die Haare, umklammerte mit der anderen Hand fest die zittrigen Finger von Scorpius und zog ihn wieder näher an sich, als der sich davonstehlen wollte. Sich den Schnee von den Schultern klopfend stieg Harry aus dem Sattel und verschränkte erst einmal die Arme vor der Brust, die grünen Augen auf die verknoteten Hände von James und Scorpius gerichtet.

„Harry… Was für ein Zufall", presste James hervor und versuchte sich an einem ungezwungenen Grinsen.

„Fred, was für eine Modesünde trägst du denn da?" Harry ignorierte ihn erstmal und boxte Fred im Vorbeigehen in die gefütterten Stoffschichten der schneebedeckten Jacke, worauf der fast umfiel, hätte Teddy ihn nicht unter den Achseln gepackt und wieder auf die Beine gestellt.

„Es ist kalt!", beschwerte Fred sich schon wieder. „Warum versteht das keiner?"

„Außerdem trägst du die größere Modesünde, Harry", warf Teddy glucksend ein.

„Na ja…" Harry wandte sich seinem Sohn zu und ließ den Blick kurz auf Scorpius schweifen, der sich prompt schmerzhaft fest an James' Arm krallte. „Vielleicht kann mir da ja Mr. Malfoy helfen? Sein Vater scheint sich da besser auszukennen als ich."

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass Mr. Malfoy seine Midlife-Crisis nicht öffentlich auslebt", murmelte James und ignorierte Harrys scharfen Blick. „Hat dein Lieblingssohn wiedermal gepetzt?", haute er raus, bevor Harry ihm noch irgendwas reinwürgen konnte.

„James…" Schnaubend verdrehte Harry die Augen. „Erstens hab ich keinen _Lieblingssohn_ und zweitens bin ich ganz zufällig hier."

„Du machst gerne mal Motorradtouren in einem Schneesturm?" James lachte auf. „Natürlich… Vor allem, wo diverse Leute mir damit gedroht haben meine anrüchige Affäre weiterzutratschen."

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay… Aber dein Bruder hat damit nichts zu tun", sagte er und schaute für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder zu Scorpius, wodurch er ja gar nicht feststellen konnte, was für ein niedliches Etwas James abbekommen hatte. „Julie hat –"

„Julie hat was?!", brüllte James los, worauf Harry aussah, als wolle er sich die Ohren zu halten. „Was hat sie überhaupt damit zu tun! Das ist meine Ex-Freundin, Harry! Ex! Hört auf so zu tun als gehöre sie zur Familie."

„Deine Mutter findet doch aber, dass ihr so ein süßes Pärchen gewesen seid", ratterte Harry den Standard-Satz herunter, den Ginny ihm eingepflanzt hatte.

„Und wenn sie schon die Hochzeit geplant hat, das ist mir egal", presste James ärgerlich hervor und stellte gerade fest, dass er Scorpius' Hand zerquetschte. „Sorry, Baby." Mit einem Ruck zog er den armen Jungen, der nicht den widerlichen Spitznamen ‚Baby' verdient hatte und gerade so niedlich große Augen machte, dicht an sich und presste ihm die Lippen auf – demonstrativ. Eine Sondervorstellung nur für seinen Vater, der auch die Augen zusammen gekniffen hatte, als James wieder zu ihm schaute. Scorpius presste sich die freie Hand gegen den Mund und James wischte sich über seinen. Teddy pfiff kurzerhand und brachte Harry so dazu die Augen wieder aufzumachen.

„Fertig?", fragte er und verschränkte seufzend die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach, James… Du musst nicht immer solche Dinger bringen, um mich zu provozieren."

„Nein, dann würde ich deine Maschine rosa streichen", gab James grinsend zurück. „Was willst du denn jetzt?"

„Ein Butterbier ausgeben?" Großzügig die Arme ausbreitend blickte Harry in die Runde, wartete auf irgendeinen Enthusiasmus und als der ausblieb zog er kurzerhand Fred an sich, verstrubbelte ihm die feuerroten Haare, was James am liebsten vor Scham im Erdboden versinken lassen wollte. Obwohl… Scorpius gluckste kurz und dafür lohnte es sich über der Erdoberfläche zu bleiben.

„Ach, Harry", mischte Teddy sich ein. „Kannst du ihnen nicht ihr erstes richtiges Date lassen?"

„Und Draco Malfoy meine Kehle aufschlitzen lassen, wenn ich unvorbereitet bin? Niemals…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, drehte Fred herum und schob ihn vorwärts. „Wir trinken kurz was und ich bespreche ein paar Dinge mit James."

„Harry, ich bin erwachsen! Ich muss nichts mit dir besprechen!", beschwerte James sich, zog Scorpius aber hinter sich her, als er seinem Vater in die Drei Besen folgte.

„Du bist erst erwachsen, wenn du deine schmutzigen Socken alleine wächst." Dämlich grinsend schaute Harry über die Schulter und James beschlich allmählich die wage Vermutung, dass sein Vater einfach nur Zeit mit Leuten in dem Alter, das er sich wünschte, verbringen wollte.

„Scorpius, Darling? Willst du mich nicht heiraten? Dann darfst du meine Socken waschen…" James kassierte einen tadelnden Blick von Harry und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er zu Scorpius schaute, der hochrot angelaufen war. „Alles okay?"

„Nein…", murmelte Scorpius und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Sowas fragt man nicht aus Spaß, James…"

Hart schluckend wandte James sich wieder nach vorne. „Oh, also…"

„James, bitte…" Harry deutete auf die freien Stühle ihm gegenüber und grinste erst wieder, als sein Sohn sich hingesetzt hatte. „Du weißt, dass Ginny sich eher auf eine andere Hochzeit gefreut hatte?"

„Merlin, Harry!", empörte James sich und lief jetzt auch mal scharlachrot an. „Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt! Niemand denkt in dem Alter ans Heiraten…"

„Absolut." Teddy wollte einfach mal wieder was sagen, während Fred zum Butterbier holen abkommandiert worden war. „Außer natürlich Frauen. Siehe Victoire." Er schüttelte sich und Harrys Seufzen übertönte James' Gegluckse.

„Ich möchte ja nur wissen, ob das eine Phase ist", sagte Harry schließlich, „oder ob du jetzt… für… immer so rum… schwingst." Er gestikulierte irgendwie mit den Händen und James hob die Augenbrauen.

„Voll peinlich, Harry… Du kannst wenigstens mal Scorpius' Hand schütteln", murrte er und legte Scorpius' Hand auf den Tisch. „Kommt mal drüber weg, dass Julie Geschichte ist."

„Weißt du, in deinem Alter da haben Ginny und ich auch eine Pause gemacht", sagte Harry, griff nicht Scorpius' Hand, schenkte ihm aber ein kurzes Lächeln. „Jetzt sind wir ewig verheiratet und haben drei bezaubernde Kinder."

„Mehr oder weniger bezaubernd", murmelte Teddy.

Harry rollte mit den Augen, schnappte Fred ein Butterbier aus der Hand und rutschte zur Seite, damit der Junge mit der überdimensionalen Jacke neben ihm Platz hatte – leider auch genug um sich aus der knuffigen Jacke zu schälen und sich etwas Luft zu zufächern.

„Wieso ist es hier eigentlich so leer?", fragte Harry und schaute sich um. „Früher sind wir auch durch den Schnee nach Hogsmeade gelaufen."

„Chorprobe", murmelte James, bevor er sich demonstrativ damit beschäftigte Scorpius zu helfen den Verschluss seiner Flasche aufzubekommen, der irgendwie merkwürdig festsaß.

„Chorprobe? Haben sie immer noch die Kröten? Obskure Sache, wirklich, und hat niemanden interessiert", gluckste Harry beim kläglichen Versuch sich einzuschleimen.

„Kröten für so etwas zu benutzen wurde drei Jahre nach diesem Hauselfen-Gesetz verboten, Harry. Schon vergessen?" Das schien hier eher ein Harry-Teddy-Gespräch zu werden und James schaute sich schon nach einer Möglichkeit um abzuhauen.

„Eh, ja…" Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „James, zurück zu dir…"

„Wieso?!" Abwehrend die Hände hebend rutschte James soweit nach hinten wie möglich. „Das ist ja wie im Mittelalter! Immerhin ist das unser erstes Date und du kommst gleich mit… mit… na ja, mit!" Scorpius gluckste schon wieder, aber diesmal brachte es James zu einem fast triumphierenden Grinsen.

„Euer erstes Date, ja? Also seid ihr noch gar nicht…" Harry wedelte wieder einmal mit der Hand herum. „…zusammen?"

Extrem langsam drehte James den Kopf und bekam nur Scorpius' Seitenprofil zu sehen. Also machte er jetzt entweder etwas extrem falsch, wenn er das bestätigte oder er trat ins Fettnäpfchen, wenn er ‚Nein' sagte.

„Ähm, doch."

Scorpius' Kopf fuhr herum und er strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen. James grinste zurück und schob das Butterbier in Scorpius' Hände, worauf der sich errötend darauf fixierte.

„So…" Harry klopfte ziemlich nervös auf dem Tisch herum und seufzte schwer auf. „Ich bin da nicht wirklich glücklich drüber." Scorpius' Lächeln konnte er mit dieser Aussage nicht vertreiben, das von James aber schon.

„Du lässt dir nur wieder von Ginny Wörter in den Mund legen", schnaubte er. „Außerdem geht dich mein Leben gar nichts an. Mach das bei Al, der freut sich über mehr Zuwendung."

„Ich lasse mir von niemandem irgendwelche… Wörter in den Mund legen! Ich finde nur, dass du dir das wiedermal nicht gut überlegt hast", fuhr Harry ihn ziemlich barsch an. „Ich meine…" Er schaute zu Scorpius und seufzte auf. „Junge, das ist nichts gegen dich… Aber…"

„Gegen meinen Vater, hm?" Scorpius räusperte sich und schaute auf die Tischplatte, während er die Flasche zwischen den Fingern drehte.

„Ähm… Scorpius – ich darf doch Scorpius sagen, oder?" Wahrscheinlich interessierte das Nicken Harry gar nicht. „Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass mein Sohn umgebracht wird, weil er deine Hand hält. Verstehst du sicherlich…"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf, was Harry die Augenbrauen heben ließ. Er klopfte immer noch auf der Tischplatte herum und James war schon auf der Suche nach einem Messer, mit dem er die Finger seines Vaters einfach abhacken konnte.

„Drake bringt Jamie doch nicht um, weil er nett zu Scorpius ist!", lachte Teddy auf. „Geht's noch, Harry?"

„Oh, bitte", schnaubte Harry. „Du kennst Malfoy nicht."

„Er ist mein Cousin. Natürlich kenn ich ihn", sagte Teddy schulterzuckend. „Und er ist ein netter Kerl. Das solltet ihr alle mal einsehen." Ziemlich beleidigt stand Teddy auf und machte sich ohne ein Abschiedswort davon, verstrubbelte nur nochmal kurz Scorpius' Haare, was der widerstandslos über dich ergehen ließ.

„Meine Güte…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schaute seinem Patenkind nach, bevor er sich auf James fixierte. „Ich will doch nur dein Bestes."

„Du willst mich bis auf die Knochen blamieren", murmelte James. „Schau dir das doch mal an… Was für ein Theater." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dabei hätte ich euch doch noch früh genug selbst was gesagt."

Sofort lachte Harry auf und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Butterbier. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, James. Du kriegst nicht mal deine Klappe auf um ‚Hallo' zu sagen. Warum kannst du nicht mehr wie… wie… wie Fred sein!" Mit voller Wucht schlug er Fred aufs Schulterblatt und brachte den dadurch zum Husten.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Onkel George hat an Fred auch ständig was zu Meckern. Eltern sind generell nie zufrieden und deswegen werd ich auch ganz sicher mit einem grantig werdenden Draco Malfoy fertig."

„Er ist nicht grantig", murmelte Scorpius, aber das vertrieb nicht die Vorstellungen des stets übelgelaunten Snobs aus James' Kopf. Gut, das biss sich mit Teddys Erzählungen, aber Teddy kaufte Luna Scamander auch diese Nargel-Geschichten ab…

„Harry, Mann… Wie wär's damit: In den Ferien geh ich Mr. Malfoy einfach mal besuchen und –"

„Nein!" James konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Scorpius ihn jemals so unterbrochen hatte, geschweige denn überhaupt. Mit großen Augen drehte er den Kopf und legte ihn verwirrt schief.

„Nein?" Er war beinahe enttäuscht. Was konnte man denn dagegen haben ihn vorzustellen? Ausgerechnet bei Scorpius hätte er eine freudige Zustimmung erwartet… „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil mir das zu schnell geht", meine Scorpius und richtete sich auf, deutete auf Harry. „Sowas sollte erst kommen, wenn ich… auch weiß, dass du mich wirklich magst und nicht… jetzt schon… Das geht mir alles viel zu schnell."

James konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte Scorpius sich an ihm vorbeigedrängt und marschierte auf den Ausgang zu. „Hey, warte doch!" Hastig sprang er auf und bekam Scorpius noch an der Tür zu fassen. „Was soll das denn jetzt?"

Scorpius legte ihm mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn weg. „Lass gut sein, James. Ich find auch alleine zurück…"

„Was?" James grinste schief und fasste Scorpius an den Oberarmen, versuchte ihn wieder zurückzuschieben, allerdings vergeblich. „Komm schon… Bist du jetzt sauer?" Scorpius schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Mein Vater meint das nicht so. Er sagt das nur, weil er Angst vor meiner Mutter hat."

„Ehrlich, ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Scorpius und wischte James' Hände von seinen Armen, bevor er sich wieder der Tür zuwandte.

„Halt…" James packte ihn am Handgelenk und lehnte sich herunter. „Wegen vorhin?", wisperte er dicht an Scorpius' Ohr, worauf der den Kopf drehte und ziemlich rot um die Nase wurde. „Wegen vorhin…" James seufzte auf. „Was soll ich tun um das wieder gut zu machen?"

„Die Finger von meinem Hintern lassen?", murmelte Scorpius und schaute James vorsichtig in die Augen, worauf der die Hand erstarren ließ, die sich gerade auf den Weg zu Scorpius' Hüfte gemacht hatte. Die Hüfte. Nur die Hüfte.

„Okay…" James atmete tief durch. „Es hat dir nicht gefallen. Das kann ich verstehen." Er würde sich deswegen später einfach vom Astronomieturm stürzen. Sein Ego war da schon längst runtergefallen. „Aber ich kann's wieder gutmachen. Wirklich."

„Darum geht's nicht", sagte Scorpius sichtlich verlegen. „Das war nur irgendwie… ein Tag, der mich emotional überfordert hat. Wir sehen uns…" Er wollte gehen, aber James zog ihn schnell wieder zurück und versuchte sich an einem bettelnden Blick.

„Überfordert dich ein kleiner Kuss auch?"

Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zog sich über Scorpius' Gesicht, als er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und James einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Bis dann…" James gab nur ein sehr merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich, als Scorpius so überstürzt aus den Drei Besen verschwand. Seufzend schaute er der kleiner werdenden Gestalt nach und trottete dann zu seinem Vater und Fred zurück, die Smalltalk erster Sahne betrieben.

„Na toll… Du hast ihn vertrieben, Harry", maulte James und ließ sich auf die Sitzbank fallen, verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht", behauptete Harry, worauf James die Augenbrauen hob.

„Ich bitte dich, du hast kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt", schnaubte er. „Alleine hättest du dich ganz anders verhalten. Ginny –"

„Deine Mutter hat damit doch nichts zu tun", fuhr Harry ihm dazwischen.

„Oh, ja…" James schüttelte den Kopf. „Julie hat sich bei ihr ausgeheult, was sie dann dazu verleitet hat dir einzutrichtern, dass du mich… bekehren musst."

„Ich will dich nicht bekehren."

„Ach, nein? Und was ist das dann hier?" James fokussierte sich auf Fred. „Trinkst du mein Butterbier?"

„Mir ist langweilig", murmelte Fred und starrte gähnend aus dem Fenster. „Scorpius und Teddy haben Spaß…"

James stieß mit seinem Kopf gegen Harrys, als sie sich gleichzeitig vorlehnten um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. „Aua…"

„Er benimmt sich nicht wirklich wie ein Lehrer, wenn er seinen Schüler mit Schneebällen bewirft", sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Aber findest du nicht, dass es niedlich ist, wie Scorpius da rumquietscht?", meldete Fred sich zu Wort und stupste Harry an. „Sogar Louis findet ihn goldig. Der tut James nichts."

„Louis findet viel goldig wenn der Tag lang ist. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass Scorpius Malfoy James irgendetwas antut", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass eine Familie wie die Malfoys damit einverstanden ist, wenn ihr Sohn sich in… diesen Kreisen bewegt."

„Diese Kreise?", wiederholte James. „Was bin ich für dich? Der Rowdy der Schule?" Harry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder wortlos. „Boah, Harry… Das nehm ich dir übel. Als ob ich eine schlechte Partie wäre. Ich bin der Sohn vom ‚Jungen, der überlebte', ne?"

Das erzielte seine Wirkung und Harry verzog griesgrämig das Gesicht. „Ich bin kein Junge mehr… Dämlicher Spitzname", grummelte er. „Ernsthaft, James. Ich möchte, dass du dir wirklich zur Abwechslung einfach mal überlegst, was du tust. Mit ehemaligen Todessern legt man sich nicht an."

„Louis würde sagen, dass –"

„Fred, es ist mir egal, was Louis dazu zu sagen hat." Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie mein Sohn sich seine Zukunft verbaut und das nur wegen einer Schwärmerei für niedliche, rosige Wangen."

„Hast du Angst, dass der schlechte Ruf der Malfoys auf mich abfärbt?", fragte James skeptisch. Harry seufzte und nahm Fred das Butterbier weg, um es auszutrinken. „Mann, du bist voll bescheuert, Harry."

„Pass auf, was du sagst." Mahnend hob Harry den Zeigefinger, aber das nahm sein Sohn schon lange nicht mehr ernst. Harry würde ihm nie was tun und Draco Malfoy erst Recht nicht. Den konnte man irgendwie bestechen und um den Finger wickeln. Bei so einem Sohn hatte er sicherlich eine Schwäche für niedliche, knuffige Dinge und James würde ihm Freds Jacke mitbringen.

„Okay, wie wäre es damit." James räusperte sich. „Es sind doch bald Ferien und dann schau ich einfach mal bei Mr. Malfoy vorbei um mir… die Mitgift erläutern zu lassen. Scorpius krieg ich schon noch rum."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemals. Ich lasse dich nicht alleine nach Malfoy Manor gehen."

„Ich wäre doch nicht alleine!" Aufschnaubend war James kurz davor den Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu schlagen. „Und was sollte mir schon passieren?"

„Du hast anscheinend keine Ahnung von Slytherins, von einem Malfoy!", regte Harry sich auf und raufte sich die Haare. „Ich glaube, ich rede gegen eine Wand."

„Scorpius ist ein Slytherin", warf James ein. „Und er ist… Ach, du hast ihn doch gesehen." Er lächelte – weil er an Scorpius dachte und nicht, weil er seinem Vater irgendwas beweisen wollte.

„Stille Wasser sind tief, James", sagte Harry.

„Er ist nicht unbedingt still. Nur ein bisschen schüchtern", sagte James. „Und er fing gerade an aufzutauen. Wenn du mir das kaputt gemacht hast, dann verbring ich Weihnachten lieber bei Onkel Charlie als bei euch. Fred, wir gehen."

„Na endlich!" Fred hatte sich schneller wieder in seine Jacke gequetscht als Harry ihm Platz machen konnte.

„James, jetzt warte doch. Ich wollte noch ein paar andere Dinge mit dir besprechen", versuchte Harry ihn zurückzuhalten, aber James winkte ungerührt ab.

„Schick ne Eule."


	13. Erotische Nebenhandlungen

**Erotische Nebenhandlungen**

„Ihr hattet Sex?"

Gut, in die Küche zu gehen schien keine gute Idee gewesen zu sein, stellte Scorpius fest, als er sich jetzt mit Louis' allwissender Miene konfrontiert sah. Dabei hatte er das so genau eigentlich gar nicht gesagt oder angedeutet oder sonst was… Das Wort wollte er auch gar nicht aussprechen. Er würde er es bestimmt falsch sagen oder rot werden, vielleicht auf beides. Die Angelegenheit war ihm so schon peinlich genug und er wollte nicht, dass ihn da jetzt jeder drauf ansprach – besonders nicht nachts.

„Das sieht man", meinte Louis und fuhr fort sich ein Sandwich zu schmieren, wobei er fast so viel ekligen Schinken draufknallte, wie Scorpius' Vater es immer tat. Nicht, dass das Scorpius jetzt großartig stören würde, aber wenn Louis so tat, als wäre er sein Vater, dann würde er ihm trotzdem nicht erzählen wollen, was passiert war. „Versuch dich also gar nicht erst rauszureden."

„Hab ich auch gar nicht", brachte Scorpius hervor, die Stimme zittrig und die Wangen glühendheiß. Man sah das wirklich? Oh, Merlin! Lief er mit einem Schild durch die Gegend, oder was? So konnte er doch nie im Leben nach Hause gehen und seinem Vater unter die Augen treten. Der würde James umbringen. Händchen halten würde er tolerieren, ganz sicher, aber mehr?

„Scheint auch nicht so prickelnd gewesen zu sein", murmelte Louis und stellte Scorpius eine heiße Schokolade vor die Nase, die der dankend annahm um sich die Finger zu wärmen. „Immerhin schleichst du dich mitten in der Nacht in die Küche. Normalerweise trifft man hier nur Mädchen, die sich noch keine Gedanken über Frustpfunde machen."

Scorpius schaute sich in der spärlich beleuchteten Küche um. Die Hauselfen hatten Feierabend und ruhten sich in einem separaten Zimmer aus, wobei Gerüchte die Runde machten, dass die Hufflepuffs sich immer ein Bett mit einem Elfen teilen mussten.

„Konnte nur nicht schlafen", krächzte Scorpius und räusperte sich hastig. Dass man in diesem riesigen Schloss aber auch nie alleine sein konnte.

„Wie gesagt, ich verpetz dich nicht", sagte Louis und schob die Brust wohl extra vor, damit irgendjemand sein glänzendes Schulsprecher-Abzeichen bewunderte. Aber Scorpius wollte gerade nicht… „Aber es tut mir in der Seele weh dich derartig deprimiert durch die Gegend schlurfen zu sehen", fuhr Louis fort, stemmte sich auf der Tischplatte auf und musterte Scorpius. „Was hat James falsch gemacht, hm? Hat er dir wehgetan? War er ein Macho?"

Scorpius fixierte sich wieder auf seine Schokolade. „Ähm…" Louis legte abwartend den Kopf schief. „Ich bin nicht deprimiert…"

„Scorpius…" Louis schien beinahe ein bisschen verletzt, dass Scorpius nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Und eigentlich wollte er ja gerne reden, das Thema war ihm nur unsagbar peinlich. „Ich mein's nur gut. Und ich hab dir so eine tolle Schokolade gemacht. Meine Schwestern brauchten ständig Kakao, wenn sie Liebeskummer hatten und Mädchen haben ununterbrochen Liebeskummer. Jedenfalls hab ich Übung drin." Er zwinkerte und Scorpius schmunzelte kaum merklich.

„Ich hab ja keinen Liebeskummer", murmelte Scorpius und drehte die warme Tasse zwischen den Fingern. „Nur ein bisschen… Angst…" Er wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Louis, der an einem Stück Schinken rumkaute und ermutigend nickte. „Wieso isst du so ein ekliges Zeug?", platzte es aus Scorpius heraus.

Prustend fuhr Louis sich durch die Haare. „Das sind die lykanthropischen Gene, Dummerchen." Louis zuckte kurz zusammen, als Scorpius seine Tasse fallen gelassen hatte und die Scherben sich klirrend in der ganzen Küche verteilten. „Ach, was machst du denn? Jetzt muss ich dir glatt noch eine machen, hm?"

Scorpius wich mit großen Augen zurück, als Louis an ihm vorbeiging. „D-Du bist ein Werwolf?", entfuhr es ihm mit hoher Stimme, aber Louis drehte sich nicht mal zu ihm, sondern lachte nur kurz auf und zauberte die Scherben dann wieder zusammen.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich und winkte ab, beruhigte Scorpius so aber nur mäßig. „Mein Vater wurde gebissen, allerdings von der menschlichen… Version. Damit hat er ein paar Eigenschaften übernommen und sowas natürlich auch weitervererbt. Ich bin ein extremer Mischmasch… Veela… Werwolf… Mensch… Igitt, Mensch!" Er schüttelte sich übertrieben und lachte auf, als Scorpius die Mundwinkel verzog. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir haben. Oder hast du welche vor Teddy? Er ist auch so eine obskure Mischung. Werwolf plus Metamorphmagus ergibt verrückten Professor."

Scorpius befeuchtete sich die Lippen, als Louis ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Das mit Teddy wusste er ja, aber er wusste auch, dass Teddy regelmäßig zu merkwürdigen Untersuchungen musste, damit man kontrollieren konnte, dass die schlafenden Gene nicht plötzlich – plopp! – Lust auf Menschenblut bekamen. Wie er von seinem Vater wusste, musste jemand, der gebissen oder gekratzt oder sonst etwas worden war auch zu regelmäßigen Check-ups, aber die Kinder von denen wohl eher nicht, also bestand da kein Grund für seine schwitzigen Hände. Er verstand gar nicht, was James an so einem Feigling wie ihm fand…

„Du brauchst auch keine Angst vor James haben", sagte Louis, als er Scorpius eine neue heiße Schokolade hinschob.

Scorpius schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Hab ich ja auch nicht… Aber davor, dass er jetzt… doch nicht mehr will…" Gegen Ende wurde seine Stimme immer leiser und Scorpius immer röter. „Weil ich zu schlecht bin… Und nur ganz langweilige Menschen-Gene habe."

Louis schmunzelte. „Du bist niedlich genug um Knuddelmuff-Gene irgendwo da drin zu haben." Er stupste Scorpius gegen die Schulter. „Und James ist nicht der Typ, der dich fallen lässt, nachdem er dich ins Bett gezerrt hat… War da ein Bett?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Blutfleck von Severus Snape…"

„In der Heulenden Hütte?" Louis schüttelte sich. „Ach, James… Du Vollidiot." Er schwebte um den Tisch herum und tätschelte Scorpius' Haare. „Das wolltest du doch nicht wirklich, oder?" Scorpius seufzte schwer und senkte den Blick. „Du hättest das ruhig sagen können… sagen müssen! Nicht mal ich hatte so ein beschissenes Erstes Mal."

„So schlimm war's dann auch wieder nicht", murmelte Scorpius. „Es war mit James und das ist das Wichtigste." Er nickte heftig unter Louis' skeptischem Blick. „Und ich hatte Angst… Ich dachte, danach wird alles besser, aber irgendwie ist es mir sogar peinlich ihn jetzt anzuschauen…"

Louis legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn einfach an seine Brust, was Scorpius still über sich ergehen ließ. „Ihr seid schon Zwei… Da denkt man, ihr verbringt ein süßes Rendezvous in Hogsmeade und ihr nutzt den erstbesten Ort um rumzumachen…" Seufzend fuhr er durch Scorpius' Haare. „Wenn ihr einfach nochmal lockerer an die Sache geht, dann wird das schon."

„Ich kann nicht locker sein", sagte Scorpius seufzend. „Immer wenn ich es versuche wird es noch schlimmer."

„Ja, das merke ich, du Brett." Louis piekte ihm in die Seite und Scorpius zuckte quietschend zurück. „Merlin, so goldig." Die Hände zu beiden Seiten von Scorpius auf dem Tisch abstützend drehte Louis sich schwungvoll herum und drängte den anderen Jungen gegen die Tischkante. „Man kann verstehen, dass James nicht warten wollte." Ein merkwürdiges Funkeln in den blauen Augen fuhr Louis ihm mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Wange.

„Äh…" Scorpius errötete schlagartig und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Zu nah…", hauchte er und räusperte sich schnell.

„Zu nah, hm?" Lockerleicht drängte Louis Scorpius' Beine auseinander und sich dazwischen, wobei er die Arme auf der Tischplatte weiter nach vorne schob um sich Scorpius' Gesicht auf eine unverschämte Distanz zu nähern. „Trotzdem fühle ich mich unweigerlich dazu verpflichtet deine Privatsphäre zu verletzen." Er lehnte sich ein Stück vor, Wange an Wange mit Scorpius. „Woran mag das liegen, wenn du doch weniger Charisma hast, als ein Flubberwurm?"

Scorpius holte aus und schlug Louis gegen den Oberarm. „Du machst dich lustig über mich", gab er pikiert zurück, als Louis grinsend einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass James sich irgendwie für mich begeistern kann, aber du…"

„Ja, klar. Ich bin viel zu arrogant um deine guten Eigenschaften zu erkennen", schmunzelte Louis und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn, aber diesmal seufzte Scorpius nicht, weil diese Geste so phantastisch lässig wirkte, sondern weil er das auch so können wollte. James würde es bestimmt viel besser finden, wenn Scorpius sich auch so an ihn ranschmeißen könnte, während er eine heiße Schokolade trank. Nun trank James wohl eher keine heiße Schokolade, aber…

„Dummerchen?" Louis' Hand schloss sich um sein Kinn und zwang Scorpius dazu furchtbar lange in die blauen Augen zu schauen. „Du brauchst keine Komplexe haben. Dein Charme ist dieses – Starrst du mich an?"

„Du zwingst mich dazu", presste Scorpius hervor.

Louis schüttelte den Kopf und jeder Ansatz von Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. „Ich merke schon, wenn ich jemanden dazu bringe. Das ist wie so ein Schalter, den du umlegst. Sobald ich nicht will läuft jeder an mir vorbei ohne Notiz von mir zu nehmen. Praktisch, nicht wahr?"

Scorpius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Schrecklich…" Er wandte verlegen den Blick ab, als Louis ihn losließ. „Ich würde es schrecklich finden, wenn man mich nur mag, weil meine Gene andere dazu veranlassen."

„Tja, dann kannst du froh sein, dass das meine Bürde ist", sagte Louis und lächelte wieder, als Scorpius einen Blick wagte.

„Aber stört es dich nicht manchmal?", fragte Scorpius auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das seiner Angst ansatzweise gleichkam. „Dass man dich vielleicht nicht mögen würde, wenn du… du weißt schon?"

Louis blickte ihn aus großen Augen an, bevor er kurz lachte. „Nein", sagte er und lehnte sich neben Scorpius gegen die Tischkante. „Wo ist der Unterschied? Diese Ausstrahlung ist ein Teil von mir, entweder man liebt sie mit oder nicht."

„Aber wenn man nur sie liebt?", hakte Scorpius nach. „Und dich eigentlich nicht?"

„Ich denk da nicht drüber nach", sagte Louis. „Es interessiert mich nicht. Ich brauche niemanden, der mir… aufrichtige Liebe entgegenbringt. Vor allem, weil ich da nicht dran glaube."

Leicht schmollend trank Scorpius einen kleinen Schluck. „Du glaubst da nicht dran? Wie kann man nicht an… Liebe glauben?" Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, worauf Louis seufzte. Mit schnellen Schritten begab er sich wieder auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu seinem Sandwich. Scorpius drehte sich um und schaute aus großen Augen solange Louis an, bis der den Kopf hob.

„Meine Mutter…" Die Augen verdrehend räusperte er sich und klappte die Toast-Hälften zusammen. „Als mein Vater von diesem Werwolf fast vollkommen entstellt wurde, da ist sie bei ihm geblieben. Egal, wie er aussieht und dieser ganze Scheiß. Die Narben würden sie nicht stören, aber sie muss sie auch nicht beachten. Sogar _ich_ bemerke, dass sie sie nie anfasst, dabei gibt es keinen Unterschied zu normaler Haut, meiner Meinung nach. Würde sie ihn lieben, dann wäre mehr drin… oder? Ich meine, jemand wie meine Mutter kann doch auch nicht lieben. Das ist pures Kalkül. Mein Vater war zu hässlich um noch jemanden abzukriegen, also würde er sie auch behalten, wenn er irgendwann feststellt, dass es nur der verdammte Veela-Charme war, der ihn angezogen hat."

Scorpius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du redest dir das bestimmt nur schlecht", sagte er zaghaft. „Dein Dad ist doch so cool…"

Louis lachte auf. „Ja, jeder normale Mensch bleibt bei jemanden, der leicht brutal wird nur weil er cool ist", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Mein Vater will es nicht, aber Griffe und… eigentlich sanfte Berührungen werden bei ihm automatisch schmerzhaft. Das sind auch die Gene. Meine Mutter hat vielleicht einen starken Charakter, aber sie fliegt ja schon bei einem heftigen Windstoß davon. Die beiden geben die schlechteste Mischung ab, die man sich vorstellen kann und dann produzieren sie auch noch drei Kinder. Das ist purer Wahnsinn."

„Du willst nicht behaupten, dass du es… verrückt findest auf der Welt zu sein, oder?", fragte Scorpius entsetzt. „Merlin, Louis…"

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht gerne lebe", gluckste Louis. „Ich finde nur, dass man ab und an besser aufpassen sollte, wer oder _was_ Kinder in die Welt setzt."

„Deine Familie scheint so perfekt", murmelte Scorpius. „Eben wie eine richtige Familie…"

„Wir sind nicht perfekt. Niemand ist das", antwortete Louis. „Harry holt seine Jugend zur falschen Zeit nach und mein Onkel George ist zum Beispiel ein absoluter Eisklotz."

Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich. „Aber er hat einen Scherzartikelladen."

„Das muss nichts heißen." Louis winkte kopfschüttelnd ab. „Mein Vater sagt, dass es daran liegt, dass sein Zwillingsbruder im Krieg gestorben ist. Scheint ihm den Humor genommen zu haben. Fred hat es nicht leicht ihm irgendwas Recht zu machen und seine Schwester Roxanne wird verhätschelt."

„Aber er wirkt immer so fröhlich", sagte Scorpius leise und senkte betroffen den Blick.

„Ich bitte dich, Scorpius. Kennst du einen Weasley, der nicht meistens gut drauf ist? Das liegt einfach daran, dass es keinen meiner Cousins interessiert, was ihre Eltern durchgemacht haben. Fred weiß doch nicht mal, dass sein Vater einen Zwilling hatte und ich werde es ihm nicht auf die Nase binden", sagte Louis und bohrte das Küchenmesser in sein Sandwich, was er wohl gar nicht richtig bemerkte. „Niemand interessiert sich doch wirklich für die Geschichten ihrer Eltern. Oder erinnerst du dich an deine Reaktion, als wir über deinen Vater gesprochen haben? In zwanzig Jahren ändern Menschen sich. Und wer spricht schon wirklich ehrlich von seiner Vergangenheit, vor allem vor seinen Kindern? Du willst ja zum Beispiel nicht mal über neulich reden."

„Interessiert es dich?", fragte Scorpius und schaute Louis an, was der nicht erwiderte. „Du weißt da so viel drüber, also interessiert es dich…"

„Nein", sagte Louis kalt. „Das ist mir egal. Vollkommen egal…" Er rammte das Messer in sein Sandwich und brachte Scorpius zum Zusammenzucken.

„Harte Worte…", murmelte er etwas eingeschüchtert.

Louis prustete. „Ehrlichkeit", korrigierte er. „Obwohl die meistens hart ist, nicht wahr? Aber es gibt so viele Geheimnisse auf dieser Welt. Wenn wir schon welche ergründen, dann lieber einige, die uns irgendwie weiterbringen. Außerdem… möchtest du doch nicht wirklich erfahren, was dein Vater früher alles so getrieben hat, oder?"

„Mein Vater ist ein guter Mann", sagte Scorpius entschlossen.

„Das freut mich für dich…"

Scorpius schnaubte. „Du solltest vielleicht ganz froh darüber sein, dass du alle dazu zwingen kannst dich toll zu finden. Ansonsten bist du nämlich nicht sonderlich sympathisch…" Er drehte sich um, bevor er Louis ansehen musste, denn er schämte sich unglaublich für diese Worte. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch einfach Angst, den einzigen Menschen zu verlieren, der sich als seinen Freund bezeichnet hatte…

„Ich habe auch nie behauptet, dass ich unglücklich über gewisse Zusätze bin", sagte Louis amüsiert.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?!" Scorpius erschrak über sich selbst, als er so laut wurde und senkte errötend den Blick, als Louis ihn verwirrt anstarrte. „Ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein, passt schon", unterbrach Louis ihn. „Es stört mich nicht, dass du denkst, ich sei ein arrogantes Arschloch. Warum sollte es auch?"

„Es ist dir also egal was ich denke?! Fein!" Die inzwischen kalte Tasse hochnehmend warf Scorpius sie kurzerhand über den Tisch, nur knapp an Louis' Ohr vorbei. „Mir ist auch egal, ob dir egal ist, dass ich… ich… Mistkerl!" Louis' Augen schwollen auf eine enorme Größe an, als das Messer aus seinem Sandwich direkt hinter ihm in einem Küchenschrank landete. „Verfluchter Dreckskerl!" Scorpius griff nach dem nächstbesten Teller, aber Louis war schneller und fegte den Tisch einfach leer.

„Was soll der Unsinn?", fragte er geschockt, packte Scorpius schnell an den Handgelenken, bevor der sich noch über den Tisch warf. „Wolltest du mich umbringen?"

„Nein!" Scorpius musterte die beiden aufblitzenden Fragezeichen in den blauen Augen. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" Er riss sich los und wirbelte herum, war schneller aus der Küche raus, als Louis ihn wieder festhalten konnte. Leise vor sich hinfluchend rauschte er um die Ecke und bemerkte gar nicht, dass noch jemand in dem Korridor war, bis er am Arm gepackt wurde. „Was… James?"

Wieder dieses alte Pergament unter den Arm geklemmt lehnte James an der Wand, zog ein Gesicht, als hätte Scorpius gerade ein Messer nach ihm geworfen und verstärkte seinen Griff, als Scorpius einen Schritt zurückmachen wollte. Er hatte jetzt aber keine Lust mit irgendwem zu reden und James wirkte auch nicht sehr beruhigend.

„Ja, mich gibt's auch noch", sagte James mürrisch. „Oder hast du das vergessen, als du dir ein romantisches Dinner gegönnt hast?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Scorpius und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

James schnaubte auf. „Es ist natürlich eine ganz normale Zeit um sich mit Louis in der Küche zu treffen, ja? Was habt ihr da gemacht? Über mich gelästert und versucht besser zu machen, was ich versaut habe?"

„Was?" Scorpius spürte ein Knurren tief in seiner Kehle und ballte die Hände schmerzhaft fest zu Fäusten. „Bist du extra hier runtergekommen, weil du eifersüchtig bist?"

„Auf sowas muss ich nicht eifersüchtig sein!", schnauzte James ihn an. „Von wegen, das geht dir zu schnell! Du hattest nur einfach keinen Bock mehr und ver–" James stoppte abrupt, als Scorpius sich aus seinem Griff wand, ihn am Kragen packte und kurzerhand gegen die Wand rammte.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, James Potter. Ich hab gerade absolut keine Lust auf noch so eine Szene von dir", zischte er, wie er selten in seinem Leben gezischt hatte. „Wenn du mir nicht vertraust, dann finde ich das zwar verdammt schade, aber irgendwo noch verständlich, nur, dass du deinem angeblich besten Freund sowas zutraut sagt eine ganze Menge über dich aus und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir das gefällt." Er holte tief Luft und ließ sich von James mit offenem Mund anstarren. „Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Statt einer Antwort bekam er einen überraschenden, heftigen Kuss auf die Lippen. James' Hände gruben sich so fest in seine Haare, dass Scorpius ein ersticktes Wimmern von sich. Die Finger gezielt in James' Seite rammend brachte er ihn zum Quieken und Wegspringen.

„Wa-Wa-Was soll das?" Perplex blinzelnd wich Scorpius zurück, schien aber genauso erstaunt zu sein wie James, der sich kurz durch die Haare fuhr.

„Ich weiß nicht… Sah niedlich aus, wie du dich aufgeregt hast", sagte er und brachte Scorpius zum Seufzen.

„Sorry… Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, aber ich hab… schlechte Laune", sagte er und drehte sich um. „Ich –"

„Warte." James fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn in einen leider ziemlich engen Abstellraum. „Wieso hast du schlechte Laune? Oh, ähm… _Lumos_. So…" Er grinste Scorpius an und bedeutete ihm zu sprechen.

Schnaufend ließ Scorpius sich auf einen umgestellten Putzeimer fallen und starrte auf den dunklen Boden, während James sich neben ihn hockte.

„Komm schon, Scorpius. Du kannst mit mir reden", sagte James und stupste ihn an. „Ich kann auch reden. Ich denk nicht nur an das Eine, oder so. Wenn Louis das gesagt hat, dann…" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat er dir gesagt?"

„Frag ihn doch", presste Scorpius hervor.

James legte den Kopf schief. „Bist du seinetwegen so… angefressen?", wollte er wissen, streckte die Hand aus und strich über Scorpius' Wange, worauf der den Kopf wegdrehte. Als Scorpius nicht antwortete, senkte James den Blick. „Versteh schon…"

„Nein, tust du nicht", sagte Scorpius schnaubend. „Wenn ich es nicht versteh, dann du erst Recht nicht. Es hat mich eben aufgeregt, wie man so… gleichgültig sein kann…"

James starrte ihn an, als hätte Scorpius ihm versucht zu sagen, dass Muggel Besen zum Saubermachen benutzten. „Louis?", fragte er und als Scorpius nickte prustete er los, was irgendwie verdammt wehtat. Mit heißen Wangen drehte Scorpius den Kopf zur Seite und gab einen dumpfen Protestlaut von sich, als James ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel drückte. „Das darfst du nicht so ernst nehmen. Louis will in die Politik gehen. Der stellt seine Meinung immer so da, dass er von allen Seiten argumentieren kann. Du willst nicht wissen, was er gesagt hat, als ich seinen Dad mit einem Kerl im Bett erwischt hab."

„Was?" Scorpius starrte James mit großen Augen an. Kein Wunder, dass Louis so gegen Liebe war. Der hatte ein Trauma. Da musste man doch was tun…

„Oh, das war für mich viel schlimmer", sagte James und setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf, als erwartete er getröstet zu werden. „Ich meine… mein eigener Onkel, nackt von hinten. Louis sagt, es sei das Weasley-Gen, das könne man an Onkel Charlie sehen."

„Onkel Charlie ist wer?", fragte Scorpius.

„Das ist mein schwuler, drachenbesessener Onkel, der in Rumänien lebt. Wir haben ihn diesen Sommer besucht und Fred und ich haben die wage Vermutung, dass er Louis angefallen hat, da der sich relativ komisch seitdem benimmt."

Frappiert starrte Scorpius James an und blinzelte schnell hintereinander. „Er hat was?" Noch ein Trauma. Oje, der arme Louis…

„Das ist nur ein Spaß", gluckste James, schob Scorpius von dem Putzeimer und setzte sich selbst drauf, zog Scorpius auf seinen Schoß, bevor der auf den Boden plumpste. „Louis kann schon zuschlagen, wenn es drauf ankommt. Mach dir mal keinen Kopf darüber."

„Aber da spricht man doch nicht so drüber, wenn einem da nicht mal was passiert ist", murmelte Scorpius, den Kopf gegen James' Schulter lehnend, worauf der ihm durch die Haare fuhr. Abrupt stoppte er damit.

„Habt ihr über Vergewaltigung gesprochen?", fragte James schockiert. „Ich hab dich nicht… Du hättest sagen können –"

„Nein", fuhr Scorpius dazwischen. „James… Sowas machst du bestimmt nicht." Er lächelte, als James zufrieden grinste. Die Finger in James' Hemd verkrallend spielte Scorpius mit den Hemdknöpfen und räusperte sich verhalten. „Aber das mit seinen Eltern. Mögen die sich wirklich nicht mehr?"

James starrte fasziniert Scorpius' Finger an und schüttelte perplex den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er angesprochen worden war. „Ähm… Du, keine Ahnung. Wenn wäre es doch nicht so schlimm. Victoire und Dominique sind schon längst ausgezogen und… Die sind viel zu alt um sich scheiden zu lassen."

Scorpius presste sich gegen James' Brust. „Aber das geht doch nicht", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Man kann doch nicht zusammenbleiben, wenn jemand fremdgegangen ist. Vor allem mit einem Mann. Das ist doch schrecklich… Und du hast ihm das auch noch erzählt?" Er hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn tadelnd, worauf James die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich war fünfzehn. Da behält man sowas nicht für sich", sagte er grinsend, aber Scorpius erwiderte das nicht. „Wieso machst du dir da so einen Kopf drüber?"

„Weil Louis doch mein Freund ist", sagte Scorpius.

James starrte ihn einen Moment baff an, dann tätschelte er ihm lächelnd die Wange. „Das ist süß von dir", sagte er und übertrieb bei dem Versuch verständnisvoll zu klingen, was Scorpius aber nicht erwähnte. „Machst du dir auch Sorgen um mich, weil mein Vater verrückt ist?"

Scorpius legte den Kopf schief. „Dein Vater ist verrückt?"

Auflachend schüttelte James den Kopf. „Weißt du, eigentlich ist mein Vater Schuld, dass ich dieses Problem hab Onkel Bill in die Augen zu schauen", sagte er und strich mit dem Handrücken über Scorpius' Wange. „Willst du, dass ich dir mein Herz ausschütte?"

Leicht rosa um die Nase werdend schmiegte Scorpius sich an James' Schulter. „Männer und über Gefühle reden ist eigentlich nicht gut. Hab ich gerade gelernt…", murmelte er und beobachtete den rasenden Puls, deutlich sichtbar an der Halsschlagader. „Aber wenn, dann nur mir."

„Uh, ich steh auf dieses besitzergreifende Ding", raunte James, schob die Hände auf Scorpius' Hüfte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. „Wenn ich die Geschichte voll… erotischer Spannung erzähle, darf ich dann schmusen?"

Scorpius rutschte etwas nervös auf James' Schoß herum, stoppte aber abrupt, als er ein Keuchen direkt gegen den Hals bekam. „Ähm… Ich weiß nicht…"

„Es war ein furchtbar heißer Sommertag 2020", begann James mit tiefer Stimme und brachte Scorpius dadurch zum Lachen. „Es war wirklich heiß. Also, das Wetter… Fleur, Louis' Mutter, hat sich Victoire und Dominique geschnappt und ihre Schwester in Le Havre besucht, das ist in Frankreich."

„Ich weiß", gluckste Scorpius. „Bis jetzt kriegst du das noch nicht so toll hin, James."

„Hey, ich glaub, ich hab ein paar Pornos mehr als du gesehen", sagte James, brachte Scorpius dadurch zum Erröten und räusperte sich verlegen. „Louis ist leicht antifeministisch eingestellt gewesen. Er hätte noch eine Frau mehr wohl nicht ausgehalten, also durfte er zu mir spielen kommen."

Scorpius gluckste. „Spielen?"

„Nicht so… Fred, Louis und ich, wir haben in meinem Zimmer gesessen und Eis gegessen, gelesen und aus dem Fenster gestarrt."

„Das heißt ihr habt alle was anderes gemacht?" Scorpius stellte sich das vor und schmunzelte vor sich hin. Vor allem, weil James' Zimmer in seiner Vorstellung sehr merkwürdig aussah… Er wollte das unbedingt mal sehen. Und er wollte wissen, ob James derjenige mit dem Eis gewesen war. Eigentlich wollte er James jetzt auch gerne zuhören, einfach um mehr über ihn zu erfahren, aber wieso wollten alle immer nur über so ein Thema reden? Wann hatte man begonnen zweideutige Anspielungen in Quidditch zu verstecken? Wieso konnte man in Zaubertränke nicht von Amortentia verschont bleiben?

„Hab ich doch gesagt… Aber es war auch schwer sich abzulenken", sagte James und setzte wieder seinen bettelnden Blick auf. „Jetzt kommt der tragische Part. Meine Eltern haben sich gestritten, weil meine Mutter wieder anfangen wollte Quidditch zu spielen, immerhin sei eh nie jemand zu Hause, der bemerken würde, wenn sie nicht da sei. Tätschel mich."

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und legte eine Hand auf James' Kopf, fuhr sanft durch die schwarzen Haarsträhnen. „Sie hat deinen Vater fertig gemacht, oder?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder merkt, dass er sich leicht unterbuttern lässt, hm?", gluckste er. „Aber sie haben da tagelang drüber gestritten. Vorzugsweise nachts. Also wollte Fred uns dazu bringen, dass wir ja über Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze schlafen könnten. Das haben wir gemacht, aber leider hat Onkel George uns erwischt, was auch nicht wirklich leise geendet hat. Ich schlug dann vor, dass wir unter der Brücke schlafen könnten, Fred kam mit Zelten im Garten und Louis… Louis hat gar nichts gesagt, aber wir mussten ihn nur anschauen, damit uns ein Licht aufgeht."

Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue. „Deine Einleitung ist grandios, James. Welches Kapitel?"

„Dreizehn", sagte James grinsend. „Aber verrat niemanden, dass ich weiß, was ein Buch ist."

„Sicher nicht", schmunzelte Scorpius. „Und dann seid ihr in die Szene geplatzt, die nicht für euer Alter freigegeben war?"

„Nee, noch nicht", winkte James ab, bevor er die Hand schnell wieder auf Scorpius' Hüfte legte. „Es war niemand zu Hause. Alles still, leer und einsam… oder so. Louis wohnt am Meer in Cornwall und hat den Strand direkt vor der Haustür. Das ist wirklich romantisch da, mit dem endlos weiten Meer und dem Wellenrauschen, das dich nachts in den Schlaf wiegt…" James seufzte auf. „Da hättest du dein Erstes Mal haben sollen… Im Mondschein… wenn Onkel Bill Lust kriegt lange Spaziergänge zu machen. Äh… Wo war ich?"

„Dabei den Strand zu beschreiben", sagte Scorpius, der verträumt lächelnd mit James' Kragen spielte. „Das solltest du öfter tun…"

„Oh, du bist so romantisch, Scorpius", gluckste James.

„Jaah, vielleicht will ich das deswegen eigentlich gar nicht hören", murmelte Scorpius und verzog leicht die Mundwinkel.

James schaute ihn leicht schmollend an. „Was? Nicht? Aber ich geb mir so große Mühe", sagte er und senkte deprimiert den Blick. Scorpius verdrehte darüber die Augen. „Hat es dich wenigstens ein bisschen aufgeheitert?"

„Hm?" Verdutzt den Kopf schief legend suchte Scorpius den Blick aus James' Augen, aber die starrten lieber an die Wand. „Hm?", wiederholte er und stupste James in die Wange, worauf der leise schnaubte.

„Weil du so aufgewühlt warst", murmelte er und fixierte sich auf eine Falte in Scorpius' Hose, die er angestrengt versuchte glatt zu streichen. „Ich dachte, das lenkt dich ab…"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Scorpius' Gesicht aus und er stupste James noch einmal gegen die Wange. „Vorschlag: Du erzählst mir die Geschichte nicht und du darfst mich in den Ferien besuchen kommen, ja?"

James' Kopf ruckte hoch und er grinste breit. „Wirklich?" Er reckte triumphierend das Kinn. „Dann überleg ich mir das mit der erotischen Kurzgeschichte nochmal."

„Lass sie einfach. Es reicht, dass du deinen Freund damit so sehr schockiert hast, dass er so unromantisch geworden ist…", sagte Scorpius und seufzte auf.

„Das Gute daran ist, dass du mich auf jeden Fall mehr magst", sagte James grinsend, worauf Scorpius eine Augenbraue hob. „Was? Ich bin romantisch." Die andere nach oben schießende Augenbraue brachte James wieder zum Schnauben. „Wirst du schon noch sehen. Ich bring dich jetzt ganz romantisch in die Kerker, damit du alleine schlafen und romantisch von mir träumen kannst."

Scorpius gluckste. „Nur weil du es oft sagst wird es nicht romantisch."

„Ach, du…" James schob ihn von sich runter und griff seine Hand. „Tu was ich sage, oder ich erzähl dir von den Frauen, denen mein Vater auf den Arsch starrt."

Die Augen zusammenkneifend versuchte Scorpius sich das nicht vorstellen. „Erpressung…"

„Erpressung resultiert immer in Erotik. Das ist also gut", sagte James begeistert und fixierte Scorpius, der leicht zurückwich.

„Was liest du nur für Sachen, James?", fragte er heiser, worauf James' schallendes Lachen von den kahlen Wänden widerhallte.


	14. Väter und Söhne

**Väter und Söhne**

Jedesmal wenn er auf die verdammte Karte schaute, sah er genau die beiden Punkte beieinander, die er am weitesten von einander entfernt haben wollte. James hasste den Moment, wenn er in den Schlafsaal ging und das Pergament auf seinem Bett liegen sah, als würde es auf ihn warten – als würde es ihn dazu auffordern wieder nachzusehen. Wahrscheinlich wurde er leicht paranoid, aber andererseits war es doch nicht normal, dass er Scorpius immer bei Louis sah, sobald er nicht mehr in der Nähe war. Er konnte aber auch nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag an ihm kleben, nur damit Louis sich fernhielt. Immerhin hatte er auch schulische Verpflichtungen – vor allem Quidditch.

Trotzdem blieb ihm ja wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig, als jedesmal wieder seinen Schlafsaal zu verlassen und sich auf die Suche nach den beiden zu begeben. Meistens gefiel ihm nicht was er sah, meistens war es aber wenigstens unschuldig. Heute ganz bestimmt nicht. Heute wollte James sich die Augen auskratzen, als er um die Ecke in den einsamen Korridor bog und Louis' Hand auf Scorpius' Knie liegen sah. Beide auf einer Fensterbank sitzend, im Hintergrund das grässlich romantische Sternenmeer, das auch noch dazu beitrug die beiden blonden Haarschöpfe wunderbar zu erleuchten, während James einfach ignoriert wurde und aus dem Dunkeln mit anhören musste, was ihm das Herz brach.

„Ich hasse ihn, weil er dich mir weggenommen hat…"

Er wusste nicht genau, ob es so wehtat, weil es die Wahrheit war, oder wegen der deutlich hörbaren Antipathie.

„Er hat dich auch gar nicht verdient." Louis wusste natürlich ganz genau, wie er seine Hand nach oben schieben musste, damit Scorpius nicht sofort zurückzuckte, wusste wie er sich vorlehnen musste, damit Scorpius sich einen Kuss zu wünschen schien.

James' Herz bröckelte Stück für Stück vor sich hin, als er einen viel sanfteren Kuss als damals in der Bibliothek zu sehen bekam – und der hatte seine Laune schon auf den Tiefpunkt rutschen lassen. Jetzt aber zusehen zu müssen, wie sein bester Freund seinen Scorpius die Zunge in den Hals steckte, ließ ihn nicht unbedingt wütend werden, sondern irgendwie… leer. Er wollte sich gerne auf den Boden setzen und sterben. Vor allem, weil Louis ja Recht hatte. Er hatte Scorpius nicht verdient. Ständig machte er alles falsch und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das wieder richten konnte, was auch der Grund war, warum Scorpius eigentlich kein Bedürfnis verspürte James seinen Eltern vorzustellen…

„Ich liebe dich." Aus Louis' Mund hörte sich das absolut merkwürdig an. „Er würde dir das nie sagen. Er kann das gar nicht sagen… oder James? Er kann nichts sagen, oder?"

„Hä?" James blinzelte perplex, schaute sich um und wäre fast vom Sitz gefallen, als der Zug eine plötzliche Kurve vor.

„Hast du geschlafen?" Louis hockte ihm gegenüber auf den Knien auf der Sitzbank und beschäftigte sich damit Marshmallows in Freds Mund zu stopfen, in den aber absolut nichts mehr reinpasste.

James beobachtete das einen Moment mit großen Augen und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als Fred ein paar dumpfe Geräusche von sich gab.

„Siehst du! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass er nichts sagen kann", grinste Louis und versuchte ein weiteres Marshmallow zwischen Freds Zähne zu bekommen, was in ziemliche Fingerarbeit ausartete.

„Doch!", brachte Fred schwer verständlich raus. „Eina gehd noch! Du esch, Lou!"

Prustend legte Louis den Kopf in den Nacken und wartete wohl darauf, dass James mit einstimmte, aber der machte keine Anstalten überhaupt irgendeinen Ausdruck in sein Gesicht zu lassen. „James, ma chère, alles in Ordnung?"

„Hör mit dem scheiß ma chère auf", zischte James, packte Louis am Oberarm und zerrte ihn hoch, warf ihn kurzerhand aus dem Abteil. „Ich muss mal kurz mit Fred reden. Du wartest hier." Er wollte die Tür zu machen, hielt aber inne und schaute in Louis' verdatterte Augen. „Nein, du gehst irgendwohin und beschäftigst dich, verstanden?"

„James, ich –"

James knallte die Tür zu und setzte sich auf den Platz, den Louis eben noch besetzt hatte. „Wir unterhalten uns jetzt mal, Fred. Schluck diese Dinger runter und zwar sofort!" Er zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen und brachte so einige Schweißtropfen auf Freds Stirn, als er versuchte zu kauen. „Was macht ihr überhaupt für einen Scheiß, während ich schlafe? Kindischer geht's nicht mehr, oder?"

Dass Fred nicht ordentlich gekaut hatte, konnte man gut an seinem Hals erkennen, der sich leicht dehnte, als er schluckte, was James das Gesicht verziehen ließ. „Wir hätten dich auch bemalen können, wenn wir überhaupt gemerkt hätten, dass du pennst, Alter", sagte Fred und wischte sich über den Mund. „Warum wirfst du Lou denn raus? Nicht sehr weihnachtlich von dir, Jane."

„Hat er dir irgendwas gesagt?", platzte es aus James heraus, aber Fred legte nur verwirrt den Kopf zur Seite. „Ob er dir gesagt hat, dass ihn das mit mir und Scorpius fertig macht, weil er ihn liebt, Mann!"

Fred hatte leichte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Reh, wie er James gerade aus großen braunen Augen anstarrte und nicht mehr blinzelte. „Louis liebt dich?"

„Was?" James schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Merlin, nein! Scorpius!"

„Ich weiß, dass Scorpius dich liebt. Das sieht man auf hundert Meter", sagte Fred schulterzuckend und brachte James zu dem tiefsten Rotschimmer seit heute Morgen, als er aus Versehen in Albus' Versuch einen Rasierer zu benutzen geplatzt war. Daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

„Scorpius liebt mich nicht. Er ist verliebt. Da ist ein Unterschied", presste James hervor, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Wangen noch heißer wurden. „Und ich meinte, dass Louis Scorpius liebt. Die Marshmallows haben wohl dein Gehirn verklebt, was?"

„Wenn schon, dann eher deines", sagte Fred und gluckste. „Wie kommst du auf so einen Scheiß? Und wieso fragst du mich das und nicht Lou?"

„Weil Louis mir sicher nicht sagt, dass er meinen Freund gerne flachlegen würde!" Mit voller Wucht klatschte James sich eine Hand vor die Stirn bei so viel Blödheit. Er hoffte wirklich, dass das an der Marshmallow-Überdosis lag.

„Zwischen flachlegen und lieben ist aber meiner Meinung nach auch ein Unterschied", meinte Fred weiterhin grinsend. Anscheinend versuchte er sich ein Kommentar über James' rosige Wangen zu verkneifen, aber es reichte auch vollkommen, dass er sie ununterbrochen anstarren musste. „Nachdem du ihn geschlagen hast fasst er Malfoy wohl nicht mehr an. Er hat sich stundenlang über seine blutende Lippe aufgeregt und ich musste das ertragen, weil du kuscheln warst…"

„Siehst du! Seitdem hat er aber urplötzlich gar kein Interesse mehr an Scorpius. Das ist doch total merkwürdig", sagte James wild gestikulierend, was Fred unsicher durch die Gegend schauen ließ. „Das hast du doch nicht zu ignorieren versucht, oder? Fred!"

„Jane!", imitierte Fred ihn fiepend und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Was soll ich denn da drin? Das ist ne Triangle, oder wie das heißt, kein Quartett."

„Das ist kein Beziehungsdreieck, verstanden?", knurrte James. „Es gibt nur Scorpius und mich."

„Eben hast du gesagt –"

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe!" Frustriert raufte James sich die Haare und starrte auf die Tüte Marshmallows, die gerade sehr verlockend aussah. „Du verstehst das nicht, Fred. Ich hab Mist gebaut, großen Mist, und ich hab Angst, dass das Louis und Scorpius wieder… zusammen bringen könnte."

Fred war überfordert, versuchte zwar sich davon nicht erdrücken zu lassen, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Oh…" James wartete auf mehr, aber Fred beschäftigte sich lieber damit kleine Kreise auf seinem Sitzplatz zu zeichnen. Nach einer Weile wurden daraus verschnörkelte Muster, die James kurzzeitig ablenkten.

„Hat er dir irgendwas erzählt?", fragte James noch einmal und schaute dabei vorsichtig zu der Abteiltür, hoffend, dass Louis nicht lauschte.

„Ähm… über sowas sprechen wir nicht", sagte Fred abweisend. „Wir beide übrigens auch nicht. Das musst du mit Lou klären."

„Spinnst du? Er wird mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen, aus Angst unsere Freundschaft zu gefährden", echauffierte James sich.

Fred runzelte die Stirn. „Alter, du gefährdest mit deiner Eifersuchtsnummer nicht nur deine Freundschaft", sagte er und nickte allwissend vor sich hin, was allerdings nicht zur Beruhigung von James' Gemüt beitrug. „Und du kennst doch Lou. Er redet nicht über Gefühle, sondern nur darüber, warum eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 1:10.000 besteht, dass man von der Riesenkrake gepackt und in den See gezogen wird… Hah! Und wenn du genau aufpassen würdest, dann merkst du, dass das mal voll nicht mit Malfoy zusammenpasst, weil der dir einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben würde, wo die logischen Ansätze für die Gefühle der Riesenkrake für deine Person die ganze Zeit versteckt gewesen waren."

„Gegensätze ziehen sich an", sagte James und wimmerte fast. „Wenigstens weiß Louis was er bei einem Kerl machen muss, damit _es_ funktioniert!" Er packte Freds Handgelenk, als der abwehrend die Hand hob. „Fred, ich krieg's nicht mehr hin! Ich bin ein Versager! Wir –"

„Nein! Das will ich nicht hören!", rief Fred dazwischen. „Bitte nicht!"

„Aber ich hab doch sonst niemanden, dem ich das erzählen kann!", bettelte James.

„Du hast da immer mit Lou drüber geredet! Ich will nicht ausbaden, dass du ihn vor die Tür setzt", schnaubte Fred, löste James' Finger von seinem Arm und griff sich die Packung Marshmallows. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich da nicht mitreden kann."

Die Arme verschränkend lehnte James sich zurück und musterte Fred eine Weile. „Du lässt aber die Finger von Scorpius. Er hat ein Trauma, das ich diese Ferien beheben muss", sagte er und nickte entschlossen. „Ich krieg das schon wieder hin. Auch wenn ich absolut keine Ahnung hab, wo was hin muss."

„Frag doch Onkel Charlie", schlug Fred vor.

James' Augen weiteten sich. „Ey, das wär die Idee!" Fred grinste zufrieden. „Wenn er diese Weihnachten vorbeikommen würde. Tut er aber nicht. Also spar dir solche Kommentare."

„Dann frag Onkel Bill!", regte Fred sich auf und stopfte sich ein paar Marshmallows in den Mund. „Dann musscht du zschwar schagen, dassch du ihn geschehen hascht, aba –"

„Schluck erstmal runter", murmelte James, der sich durch die Haare fuhr und einen Blick auf die vorbeirasende schneebedeckte Landschaft warf. „Aber eigentlich hast du Recht. In meiner Erinnerung sah es… sehr erfolgreich aus."

„In meiner Erinnerung seh ich nur den vernarbten Rücken und das war eklig", murmelte Fred und schüttelte sich. „Aber Jane, wir hüten dieses Geheimnis seit zwei Jahren. Willst du das wirklich tun, nur weil es… nicht geklappt hat, bei dir und Malfoy? Vielleicht passt ihr einfach nicht zusammen…"

„Sag das noch einmal und ich werfe dich aus dem Fenster", presste James kalt hervor, richtete sich auf und riss die Tür wieder auf, eigentlich um Louis hereinzuholen, aber der hatte inzwischen etwas gefunden, das ihn beschäftigte. Klein, blond und süß hoch zehn, also alles, was nicht in Louis' Armen hängen sollte, trotzdem tat Scorpius das gerade.

„Deswegen rennt man in den Gängen nicht, Dummerchen", sagte Louis strahlend, stellte Scorpius wieder auf die Füße und bemerkte James. „Kann ich jetzt wieder rein?"

„Nein." Mit einem Rumps zog James die Tür wieder zu und ließ sich grummelnd auf seinen Platz fallen.

* * *

„Was hat er?", fragte Scorpius, als er zwar ständig anklopfte, aber nicht in das Abteil gelassen wurde. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" Hilfesuchend schaute er über die Schulter zu Louis, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er hasst mich", sagte er und seufzte auf. „Hat mich rausgeworfen, weil ich Fred gefüttert habe." Louis schaute den Gang auf und ab, entdeckte niemanden und seufzte erneut, deutete zur Seite. „Willst du mit mir gehen?"

Scorpius hoffte, dass er sich verhört hatte, was sich nach seinem heiseren „Was?" als richtig herausstellte.

„Ich meine, ob du ein Stück… auf und ab gehen willst. Meine Beine…" Louis rieb sich die Oberschenkel und winkte Scorpius hinter sich her. „James scheint deprimiert in letzter Zeit", sagte er, als Scorpius ihn eingeholt hatte. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen verborgen schaute Louis zu ihm herunter und stupste Scorpius mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Es ist meine Schuld, oder?"

„Was?"

Louis gluckste. „Kannst du heute noch was anderes sagen?"

„Ich versteh's nicht!", sagte Scorpius schnell und schaute zurück zu James' Abteil. „Eigentlich wollten wir doch zusammen meinem Vater Hallo sagen…" Anscheinend hatte James sich das anders überlegt. Es ging aber auch viel zu schnell und vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie sich damit noch Zeit ließen – wenigstens ein paar Tage.

„Dein Vater holt dich ab?", fragte Louis, den Kopf schief legend. Bevor sie den Wagon verließen fasste er Scorpius am Arm und zog ihn herum, lief denselben Weg wieder zurück. „Macht er doch sonst nicht."

„Äh…" Scorpius setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Ich hab ihn drum gebeten. Wegen James. Aber James will anscheinend nicht." Seufzend schaute er wieder auf die Abteiltür, als sie an ihr vorbeiliefen. Er konnte James reden hören und versuchte nicht dem Bedürfnis zu lauschen nachzugeben. Vielleicht hatte er doch etwas falsch gemacht. Oder James glaubte, dass er eingeengt wurde, weil Scorpius ihm schon seinen Vater vorstellen wollte. Andererseits hatte James ja damit angefangen, mehr oder weniger freiwillig.

„Musstest du lange betteln?", fragte Louis neugierig.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das heißt, normalerweise willst du nicht, dass er dich abholt?", hakte Louis nach, worauf Scorpius schmunzelnd aufseufzte. „Ja, lass dir ruhig alles aus dem Stupsnäschen ziehen, Dummerchen", fügte Louis glucksend hinzu und zwinkerte, als Scorpius zu ihm hochschaute.

„Es gibt keine erwähnenswerten Familienprobleme, mit denen du dich beschäftigen könntest", sagte Scorpius lächelnd. „Das musste ich Professor Longbottom schon diverse Male erklären. Keine Ahnung, warum alle immer denken mein zu Hause wäre ein… Eisschrank."

Louis grinste ihn wissend an, sagte aber nicht warum.

„Mein Vater arbeitet viel", erläuterte Scorpius das daraufhin genauer. „Ich will ihm keine Umstände machen. Dass er sich extra Zeit nimmt ist für ihn selbstverständlich, aber ich… krieg da ein schlechtes Gewissen von. Wenn James jetzt nicht mehr will, dann wäre mir das sehr, sehr, sehr unangenehm."

„Kann sein", sagte Louis und bekam einen fragenden Blick von Scorpius geschenkt, der ihn wieder grinsen ließ. „James kriegt öfter mal kalte Füße. Inzwischen solltest du das gemerkt haben."

Scorpius griff aus einem Impuls heraus Louis' Arm und schaute ihn fragend an. „Du weißt da was drüber?"

Louis blinzelte, starrte auf Scorpius' Hand und gluckste kurz, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte und Scorpius kurz über die Wange fuhr. „Er brabbelt im Schlaf immer noch deinen Namen." Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Scorpius' Gesicht aus und verschwand ganz schnell wieder, als Louis sich von ihm abwandte, da er anscheinend lieber die Wand anstarrte. Nicht, dass Scorpius sich für interessanter als die Wand hielt, aber es war irgendwie… unhöflich.

„Und… bei dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte Scorpius und schaute seinerseits auf den Boden.

„Ja, klar. Wieso fragst du?", wollte Louis wissen.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen. „Ich versuch nur… Konversation zu machen", sagte er und winkte ab, als er aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, wie Louis ihn anstarrte. „Ich mein, bei dir kann ja auch mal was los sein."

„Sorry", gluckste Louis. „Ich bin zu langweilig für diese Welt. Wir sind auch gleich da. Sollen wir dein Gepäck holen?"

„Ich kann das auch alleine tragen", empörte Scorpius sich. „So schwer ist es auch wieder nicht." Als Louis entschuldigend die Hände hob schmunzelte Scorpius, fasste ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn um die Ecke, wo er prompt in James' Ex-Freundin rannte, was sicher nicht gut war, weil man lieber keine ehemaligen Beziehungen mit neuen Beziehungen konfrontierte – zumindest hatte er sich das sagen lassen.

„Weasley… Schau mal einer an, was du da wieder abgegriffen hast", presste Juliette hervor, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versperrte Scorpius mal eben den Weg, ohne ihn dabei zu beachten. „Was sagt James denn dazu?"

„Da du offensichtlich vorhattest ihm einen nervigen Besuch abzustatten kannst du ihn das ja gleich fragen, Sparks. Am besten mit schönen Umschreibungen, wie ich seinem Freund auf den Hintern starre."

Scorpius spürte leichte Antipathien, aber er sagte lieber nichts, sondern duckte sich zwischen seinen eigenen Schultern und versuchte sich an dem Mädchen vorbeizuschieben, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

„Als ob ich das nötig hätte. Du solltest nur daran denken, dass ich James ja mal zufällig erzählen könnte, dass du ihn… noch nie gerne mit mir gesehen hast."

Scorpius schaute auf und bekam einen tödlichen Blick ab, wandte sich lieber Louis zu, der eine Augenbraue hob.

„Du denkst also, ich verkuppele James sogar mit der Riesenkrake, nur damit so ein Schlammblut wie du ihn nicht beschmutzt?" Louis legte den Kopf schief und legte eine demonstrative Pause zum Nachdenken ein. „Ja, natürlich. Ich hab ja sonst nichts Besseres zu tun." Er fasste Scorpius an der Schulter und benutzte ihn dazu Juliette aus dem Weg zu schieben, was die empört schnauben ließ. „Merlin, ich hasse Frauen wie die…"

Scorpius schaute über seine und Louis' Schulter zurück und schluckte hart. „Mag die James noch?", fragte er leise und sah hoch zu Louis, der nickte.

„Natürlich", sagte er nüchtern, bemerkte das merkwürdige Glitzern in Scorpius' Augen und seufzte auf. „Sie steht voll auf James. Aber das solltest du nachvollziehen können, hm?"

„James' Vater hat es vielleicht auch ein paar Mal… erwähnt", sagte Scorpius geknickt. „Wahrscheinlich erleichtert das meinen Start in der Familie nicht gerade…"

„Du packst das schon. Neben James hast du ja noch Freds volle Unterstützung", sagte Louis und grinste, als Scorpius ihm einen entsetzten Blick schenkte. „Ja, meine natürlich auch." Er klopfte Scorpius gegen die Wange, als der grinste. „Bei Ginny wirst du's wohl schwer haben. Sie hat Juliette geliebt wie ihre eigene Tochter und Albus hat ja keine Freundin, die ihr diesen Ersatz geben könnte. Lily erst Recht nicht, die ist nicht lesbisch. Noch nicht. Wer weiß das schon."

Scorpius zuckte einfach mal mit den Schultern, deutete auf seine Abteiltür und ließ Louis eintreten. „Aber das stimmt wirklich nicht, oder? Also… dass du mich bei James haben wolltest, damit sie… ne?"

Louis schaute ihn verdutzt an und bekam dabei fast Scorpius' Koffer auf den Kopf, konnte sich geradeso auf den Beinen halten. „Was?" Er stellte den Koffer auf den Boden und stützte sich darauf ab, musterte Scorpius von oben bis unten. „Ich kann sie zwar nicht ausstehen, aber James dafür umso mehr. Geholfen hab ich dir in erster Linie wegen ihm."

„Und in zweiter Linie?", fragte Scorpius, den Blick auf den Boden fixierend.

Louis seufzte. „Wegen dir", sagte er, schob Scorpius aber zur Seite, bevor der ihn ansehen konnte. „Aber nicht von Anfang an, Dummerchen. Jetzt sind wir Freunde und das ist auch gut so. Außer, du hasst mich mal wieder zwischendurch."

Scorpius folgte ihm in den Gang und versuchte ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Wieso hassen?"

„Neulich hast du mich gehasst", sagte Louis schulterzuckend. „Wolltest mich mit einem Messer umbringen."

Das Blut schoss Scorpius mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in die Wangen und jetzt wandte er den Blick ab, als Louis ihn angrinste. „Erwähn das bloß nicht mehr. Das ist mir unsagbar peinlich", murmelte er verlegen. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist."

„Wie gesagt: Das erste Mal ist mein Privileg. Dein erster Wutausbruch gehört also ganz klar mir", schmunzelte Louis und seufzte fast verträumt auf. „Oh, es wird grässlich für mich, wenn ich über die Ferien keine Gelegenheit haben werde dir in die Wange zu kneifen." Er bugsierte den Koffer vor die Tür und setzte sich drauf, während der Zug langsam in den Bahnhof einrollte.

„Danke, aber ich glaub darauf kann ich auch verzichten", sagte Scorpius und schaute sich suchend nach James um, der hier eigentlich gleich auftauchen musste, außer er nahm absichtlich eine Tür, die weiter von seinem Abteil entfernt war. „Dein Koffer?"

„Fred nimmt den schon mit", sagte Louis schulterzuckend. „Meine beiden Treiber beweisen furchtbar gerne, dass sie kräftige Arme haben. Ich hab ja gar keine Muskeln und kann meinen Koffer nie im Leben auch nur einen Zentimeter weit tragen." Er verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab, bevor er in die Umhangtasche griff. „Hier." Er reichte Scorpius ein kleines Geschenk, was der eine halbe Ewigkeit verdutzt anstarrte, bevor es ihm in die Hände gedrückt wurde. „Ich dachte, ich geb's dir persönlich. Aber erst Weihnachten aufmachen, ja?"

„Da-Danke…" Scorpius konnte den Blick gar nicht von seinem Geschenk nehmen, strahlte Louis dann aber doch an und war kurz davor ihm um den Hals zu fallen. „Das… Ich hab noch nie… Also…"

„Oh, noch ein erstes Mal." Louis grinste. „Das find ich cool. Ich nehm James die ersten Male weg." Er stand auf und schaute sich um, winkte irgendjemanden. „So, jetzt aber raus hier. Da hinten kommt Towler. Dem will ich nicht nochmal begegnen. Vor den Ferien wird er immer schrecklich emotional und schmusebedürftig."

„I-Ist das dein –"

„Nein. Niemals!" Louis schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schob Scorpius auf den Bahnsteig, der vollkommen überfüllt war. Überall Eltern und dann die ganze Schar Schüler, die Scorpius schon öfter mal fast auf die Bahngleise geschubst hatten, aber diesmal wurde er zielstrebig durch die Menge geschoben, ohne sich irgendetwas wehzutun.

„Lou! Hier drüben!", rief jemand über die Menge hinweg, worauf Louis Scorpius einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Siehst du deinen Vater schon irgendwo? Sonst warten wir bei meiner Familie. Da muss James auch hin. Dann kannst du ihn aufgabeln und deinen Vater suchen, ja?" Er wartete auf Scorpius' Nicken und zog ihn dann zu dem Mann mit den feuerroten Haaren, der unter anderem dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Louis so gerne Fleisch aß. Andererseits hatte Scorpius gehört, dass Steak in der französischen Küche ohnehin nur… sehr kurz angebraten wurde. Lag also vielleicht auch in der Familie…

„Papa, hast du James und Fred gesehen?", war das Erste, was Louis seinen Vater fragte, was der mit einem breiten Grinsen kommentierte. Scorpius lugte um Louis herum und musterte den älteren Mann das erste Mal in seinem Leben genauer, weil sein Vater ja nicht in der Nähe war, um ihn dafür zu schütteln. Und die Narben sahen auch nicht so schlimm aus. Gut, Scorpius wusste nicht, wie das Gesicht früher ausgesehen hatte, aber es hatte etwas Verwegenes. Im Gegensatz zu Louis wirkte sein Vater auch weitaus weniger arrogant, hochnäsig und eingebildet. Vielleicht hatte er das ja von seiner Mutter… Dabei hatte Scorpius von James gehört, dass der Vater der böse Fremdgeher war. Der Gedanke ließ ihn errötend auf den Boden starren.

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Lou. Und nein, ich habe sie noch nicht gesehen. Vielleicht hat George sie zuerst gefunden."

„Onkel George kommt auch?" Louis schien verwirrt und schaute Scorpius kurz an, gab ein überraschtes „Oh!" von sich. „Das ist Scorpius, Papa." Er zog Scorpius nach vorne und klopfte ihm sachte gegen das linke Schulterblatt.

„Freut mich, Scorpius. Du kannst ruhig Bill sagen", sagte Louis' Vater freundlich und streckte ihm grinsend die Hand entgegen. Allerdings war der Händedruck Scorpius viel zu fest und er konnte sich nur schwer ein kleines Wimmern verkneifen. „Hast meiner Schwester einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Harry scheint dich aber sehr zu mögen, also keine Sorge." Er zwinkerte, genauso, wie Louis immer zwinkerte, also doch endlich mal eine Gemeinsamkeit.

„James sollte heute mal Mr. Malfoy kennenlernen, aber er hat mich ausgesperrt und jetzt haben wir ihn verloren", sagte Louis, der sich suchend umschaute. „Wieso ist Onkel George hier? Du kannst uns doch alleine Heim bringen…"

„Er hat einen Geschäftstermin und soll seine Familie mitbringen", sagte Bill schulterzuckend. „Das bringt den Aufstieg in der Gesellschaft."

„Na, da wird Fred sich aber freuen", sagte Louis grimmig. „Hat er auch gar nicht erwähnt… Wenn er das vergessen hat, bringt Onkel George ihn um…"

„Scorpius, dein Vater kommt dich also abholen?", wandte Bill sich an Scorpius, damit der wohl nicht in Familienangelegenheiten gezogen wurde. „Kannst du noch nicht apparieren?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin auch noch nicht volljährig", sagte er etwas kleinlaut.

Bill gluckste. „So, so… James versucht sich an Verführung Minderjähriger?"

„Papa." Louis schnaubte auf. „Such lieber die anderen."

„Kommen da also noch mehr Weasleys?"

Scorpius wirbelte herum und strahlte seinen Vater an, der sich ganz heimtückisch von hinten angeschlichen hatte. „Vater!" Sich nach vorne werfend umklammerte er die Hüfte seines Vaters fest und presste die Wange gegen die andere Brust, ließ sich den blonden Haarschopf tätscheln.

„Ist ja gut", sagte Draco und drückte Scorpius weg, lächelte ihn an. „Also, wo haben wir deinen Freund?" Er sah sich um, entdeckte Louis und legte den Kopf schief. Bevor Scorpius den Mund aufmachen konnte, hatte Draco ihm schon auf die Schulter geklopft und nickte fast anerkennend. „Ich hatte schon rote Haare befürchtet."

„Immer noch so voller Vorurteile, Malfoy?", kam es von Bill, aber Draco ignorierte ihn einfach und streckte Louis die Hand hin, worauf der einen kurzen Blick zu Scorpius warf, dann aber einschlug.

Draco versuchte ganz entspannt zu lächeln. „Freut mich…"

„Louis", stellte er sich heiser vor. „Aber ich bin nicht…"

„Es freut mich wirklich." Draco schüttelte Louis' Hand und ließ sie schnell wieder los, vergrub die behandschuhten Finger in Scorpius' Schulter. „Scorpius hat viele Freunde verdient. Da eignen sich die Weasley'schen Massen ja bestens für. Louis, also? Das klingt französisch." Sich räuspernd schaute Draco zu Bill, schien sich aber äußerst unwohl zu finden. „Deiner also?"

Bill lächelte zurück, aber es wirkte weitaus entspannter, wobei seine Finger sich ebenfalls ziemlich tief in Louis' Schulter gruben, worauf der qualvoll das Gesicht verzog. „Jaah…"

Draco nickte. „Ah…" Er schaute sich um. „So…"

„Hm…" Bill senkte das Kinn.

„Ich bin nicht…", fing Louis wieder an.

„Also, genau genommen habe ich jetzt leider nicht so viel Zeit", ging Draco dazwischen und machte schon einen Schritt zurück. „Wir wollen die Wiedervereinigung der Familie ja auch nicht stören." Er stieß gleichzeitig mit Bill ein Schnauben aus, was ihm aber nicht aufzufallen schien. „Ich dachte, wir nutzen das aus und kaufen dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, Scorpius. Hast du Lust?"

„Ja, schon, aber…" Scorpius deutete auf Louis. „Er ist doch…"

„Er kommt dich doch sicher besuchen, Scorpius. Jetzt komm." Draco schnappte sich noch einmal Louis' Hand und schüttelte sie. „Hat mich sehr gefreut. Wirklich." Er nickte auch Bill kurz zu. „Entschuldigt meine Unhöflichkeit." Damit packte er Scorpius an der Schulter, schnappte sich mit der anderen Hand den Koffer und war schneller weg, als Scorpius ein hastiges „Tschüss!" rufen konnte.

„Vater!", beschwerte er sich gleich darauf, klammerte sich an Dracos Unterarm fest und versuchte nicht sich zu übergeben, als sie disapparierten. „Vater…"

„Was ist denn, Scorpius? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich ihm Hallo sage. Aber ich warte ganz sicher nicht darauf, dass der ganze Weasley-Clan meine Hand schüttelt. Dann stehen wir ja morgen noch hier… oder am Bahnhof." Draco seufzte auf und sah sich in der Winkelgasse um, die merkwürdig leer schien, wahrscheinlich, weil die meisten Zauberer ihre Kinder abholten.

„Aber… Louis ist doch gar nicht mein Freund", sagte Scorpius endlich und schrumpfte zusammen, als Draco zu ihm herumfuhr.

„Hättest du das nicht gleich sagen können?" Stöhnend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schien wohl zu überlegen, ob er wieder zurückapparieren sollte.

„Du hast ja nicht mal ihn ausreden lassen", sagte Scorpius und seufzte. „Vielleicht hätte ich dir einfach schreiben sollen, dass es James ist…"

Draco erstarrte, drehte ihm langsam den Kopf zu und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Potter? James Potter?" Scorpius nickte. „Ach, du liebe Güte. Sein Vater bringt mich um…"

„Mit Bill Weasley hättest du leben können?", fragte Scorpius verwirrt.

„Es passt schon, Scorpius. Mach dir keinen Kopf", seufzte Draco und nickte zum Tropfenden Kessel. „Hast du Hunger?"

Scorpius nickte und tapste seinem Vater hinterher, der wie immer zielstrebig voranschritt. „Bleibst du über die Ferien zu Hause?", fragte er und griff den Arm seines Vaters, schaute mit großen Augen hoch zu ihm.

„Ich versuche es, Scorpius. Ich versuche es…" Draco seufzte und lächelte seinem Sohn zu. „Anscheinend habe ich ja noch etwas nachzuholen."

* * *

„Merlins Bart, wo sind die denn?" James lugte über Freds Kopf hinweg und durchsuchte die Menge, entdeckte aber trotzdem niemanden aus seiner Familie. „Hast du irgendwas?"

„Bauchschmerzen", sagte Fred. „Aber das wolltest du wohl nicht wissen."

Die Augen verdrehend stolperte James durch die Menge und war kurz davor sich mit dem Koffer den Weg freizuschlagen. Fred trug zwei, konnte sich also selbst nicht gegen die vielen Ellenbogen wehren, die ihm die Rippen brechen wollten. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Scorpius die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte und dann hatte Julie ihn volllabern müssen, anstatt dass er sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben konnte.

„Da ist Louis!", rief Fred und schubste James in die richtige Richtung. „Oh, und Onkel Bill holt uns ab!" Er brach dabei fast in Euphorie aus und hätte er die Hände nicht vollgehabt, dann wäre er Bill wohl in die Arme gesprungen.

„Da seid ihr ja!" Louis bemerkte sie zuerst und packte James an der Schulter. „Wo warst du, James? Du hast Scorpius jetzt verpasst, weil du unbedingt schmollen musstest!"

„Ich habe nicht geschmollt!", beschwerte James sich. „Du hast ihn mir weggenommen!"

„Was?!" Louis' Gesicht wurde kreidebleich und er trat schnaubend an die Seite seines Vaters. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle. Er hat stundenlang geklopft und du warst beleidigt. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun."

„Ja, natürlich", schnaubte James. „Julies Meinung nach hast du das dafür aber schön ausgenutzt."

„Glaub ihr meinetwegen, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Scorpius weg ist", presste Louis hervor, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

„Jetzt streitet nicht", schritt Bill ein, der Fred gerade die feuerroten Haare verstrubbelt hatte. „Bis jetzt denkt ja nur Draco Malfoy, dass mein Sohn mit seinem zusammen ist."

„Er denkt was?!" James drehte sich knurrend zu Louis, der daraufhin die Augen verdrehte. „Du legst es drauf an, oder?"

„Ja, James. Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf den Moment, wenn er wieder in meinem Bett liegt", sagte Louis kühl.

„Oh, ihr seid schon so weit?", gluckste Bill. „Fred, auch jemand für dich?"

Seufzend schüttelte Fred den Kopf. „Dreht sich alles um unsere Triangle." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber –"

„Frederick, verdammt nochmal!" Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde Fred nach hinten gezogen und schaute hoch in das ärgerliche Gesicht seines Vaters. „Wir warten nur auf dich und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich hier herumzutreiben? Ich könnte… Was hast du mit deinen Haaren angestellt? Kämm sie, verdammt. Und hab ich dir nicht geschrieben du sollst dir was Vernünftiges anziehen?! Wir können deinetwegen nicht nochmal nach Hause!"

Fred wagte einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, verdrehte die kurz die Augen und murmelte ein kleinlautes „Entschuldigung, Sir", bevor er sich neben seine Schwester schubsen ließ, die hochnäsig das Kinn reckte.

„George, jetzt komm mal runter", gluckste Bill, wovon sein Bruder sich aber nicht beeindrucken ließ.

„Ich habe keine Zeit um runterzukommen", zischte er ärgerlich und richtete sich die Krawatte, damit er seine zittrigen Hände nicht an seine perfekt gescheitelten Haare ließ. „Das ist ein wichtiger Augenblick in meiner Karriere, in der meine Familie mich unterstützen sollte." Sein Blick fiel auf Fred, der sich von Angelina die Haare zu Recht legen ließ und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir müssen… Putz das Abzeichen nochmal, Roxie. Wir sehen uns Weihnachten, Bill. James, Louis." Er nickte und stob regelrecht davon, worauf Angelina die Kinder hinterher schieben muss.

„Stresst sich wieder, der Gute", seufzte Bill, griff hinter sich und zog Albus nach vorne. „Wen haben wir denn da?" Rose stolperte hinterher und fixierte den Blick sofort auf die Wand. „Lichtet sich hier ja allmählich. Dann sammeln wir und disapparieren. Wo sind Hugo, Lily und Lucy?"

„Papa, wir können nicht disapparieren bei der Menge", sagte Louis, worauf James schnaubte.

„Natürlich können wir disapparieren. Ich nehm Lily und Albus, Lucy nimmt Hugo und Rose und Bill und du das Gepäck", presste er hervor, die Arme verschränkend.

„Das ist extrem unpraktisch", sagte Louis, musterte James mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Das weißt du. Wir sollten Flohpulver nehmen."

Bill seufzte dazwischen, fasste jeweils Louis und James an der Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir reden da drüber, wenn wir die drei gefunden haben. Bis dahin versucht ihr euch wieder einzukriegen, okay? Ohne Fred sinkt eure Stimmung gleich auf den Tiefpunkt, was?"

„Jaah", presste James hervor, Louis einen angefressenen Blick schenkend. „Es geht nur um Fred."

„Es sollte um Fred gehen, nach der Szene gerade", gab Louis kalt zurück. „Aber es geht wieder mal nur um Mr. Potters Ego."

„Scheint, als hätten wir das Beste verpasst, Rosie", sagte Albus und ließ sich stumm von seiner Cousine zunicken, was Bill glucksen ließ.

„Kinder, Kinder…"


	15. Ignorierte Ratschläge

**Ignorierte Ratschläge**

Der Fuchsbau war ein merkwürdiges Haus. James verbrachte jeden Feiertag lieber an einem anderen Ort, als diesem schiefen Haus, das aussah, als würde es jeden Moment einfach in sich zusammenfallen, wie das Kartenhaus, das Fred gerade auf dem Couchtisch gebaut hatte. Würde er dafür nicht immer die explodierenden Karten aus dem Geschäft seines Vaters benutzen, dann hätte er nicht ständig einen fast schwarzen Hautton, der sich noch mehr als seine ohnehin schon dunkle Haut mit den roten Haaren biss.

Es gab auch leider nicht genügend Zimmer, damit sie nicht aufeinandergestapelt in einem schlafen mussten. Ginny beschwerte sich jedes Jahr wieder, dass sie immer im Zimmer von Fleur landete, was auch immer sie gegeneinander hatten. James konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er einen Funken mehr Zuneigung für Fleur als für seine Mutter empfand. Trotzdem wollte er jetzt gerne mit Bill sprechen, der leider nirgendwo zu finden war.

Harry und Ron lästerten über den neuen, zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Freund von Hermine, den die angeschleppt hatte, um Hugos Herz zu brechen, wechselten aber immer schnell zu Quidditch, wenn man an ihnen vorbeiging. Was James ständig tat, weshalb er beim zehnten Mal am Arm gepackt und fast auf die Couch gezogen wurde.

„James, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst durch das Haus zu wandeln wie ein Inferius, dann überleg ich mir nochmal, ob ich mich bei meinem Date mit Malfoy morgen für dich einschleime", sagte Harry, lockerte seinen Griff um James' Arm und ließ ihn wieder auf einen angemessenen Abstand gehen. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Ron? Malfoy und ich…"

„Bei Madam Puddifoots?", gluckste Ron und lachte auf, streckte sich dabei und versuchte in die Küche zu linsen, die Lily bestimmt in die Luft jagen würde. Wieso erlaubte Großmutter ihr auch beim Weihnachtsessen zu helfen?

„Haha, sehr amüsant, Ron", presste Harry hervor. „Wir nehmen neutrales Territorium, wo genug Leute sind, die notfalls als Zeugen einspringen können… Jetzt zu dir." Ihm fiel gerade auf, dass James sich davonstehlen wollte, und zog ihn zurück. „Was wanderst du hier durch die Gegend?"

„Ich suche meinen Onkel!", zischte James. „Plan doch einfach dein Date und lass mich –"

„Aber Jamie…" Ron grinste ihm strahlend zu, weil er endlich glaubte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Ich bin doch hier. Was hast du auf dem Herzen? Es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Gefühle verstehen würde!" Zum Ende hin wurde er immer lauter und drehte den Kopf Richtung Küche.

„Sie hört dich nicht, Ron", schmunzelte Harry. „Rede einfach mit ihr und –"

„Wovon redest du, Harry? Ich spreche gerade mit James und nur weil er schwul ist, wird aus ihm kein Mädchen", sagte Ron steif grinsend.

James' Gesichtsausdruck blieb kalt. „Ich wollte mit Onkel Bill reden. Habt ihr ihn vielleicht gesehen?" Ron schien enttäuscht, kam aber nicht zu Wort, als Harry zur Hintertür zeigte.

„Wir brauchen noch einen Weihnachtsbaum, falls du es nicht gemerkt hast, Scrooge." Er zwinkerte und ließ James schnauben. „Wenn du schnell machst holst du ihn vielleicht noch ein."

„Soll ich mit?", mischte Fred sich ein, der immer wieder mit einem Tuch über sein Gesicht rieb, damit er den Ruß loswurde. „Louis ist ausgegangen und mir ist langweilig."

„Sorry, Fred", sagte James und setzte einen eindeutigen Blick auf. „Onkel Bill und ich haben etwas… Privates zu besprechen." Fred gab ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich. „Wir sehen uns." Hastig rannte er aus dem Haus und sah sich um, aber in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit konnte er niemanden weit und breit erkennen.

„Willst du mitkommen?"

Erschrocken fuhr James herum und sah Bill am Rande des Gartenzaunes auf einer Bank sitzen. „Was machst du denn da? Solltest du nicht… den Weihnachtsbaum holen?", fragte er und schlenderte auf seinen Onkel zu, setzte sich kurzerhand neben ihn.

Bill seufzte auf, ohnehin wirkte er merkwürdig deprimiert, so wie er mit glasigem Blick gen Himmel starrte und nur die Sterne ohne Ansatz von Mond bewundern konnte. „Normalerweise mach ich das mit Charlie, aber er ist ja total eingespannt in Rumänien…" Er grinste James zu und nickte zum Wald. „Hast du Lust?"

James nickte sofort. „Ich hab dich eh gesucht", sagte er und richtete sich wieder. „Ich wollte –"

„– dir eine Jacke überziehen?"

James schnaubte. „Ich bin doch kein Mädchen." Mutig trotzte er der Kälte und ging voraus in Richtung Wald. „Und deswegen… ähm…"

„Willst du dir eine Erkältung holen?" Bill klopfte ihm gegen die Schulter, zwang ihm aber keine Jacke auf. „Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt, wobei ausgerechnet ich dir helfen kann. Hat Harry zu tun?"

„Er plant sein Date mit meinem Schwiegervater in Spe", sagte James murrend, brachte Bill zum Glucksen, stimmte aber nicht mit ein und seufzte stattdessen auf. „Du… äh… Du hast Scorpius ja gesehen."

Bill nickte und grinste James zu. „Sieht seinem Vater nicht sehr ähnlich. Vor allem die Ausstrahlung. Scheint, dass du Arroganz für zwei haben musst", sagte er und klang dabei beinahe nostalgisch. „Schade, dass Louis ihn nicht –"

„Ey!", fuhr James dazwischen, versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken und funkelte Bill ärgerlich an. „Das hab ich immer noch nicht vergessen. Fred muss zwischen uns schlafen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Bill, James' Schulter tätschelnd. „Louis hat sich die ganze Nacht vollgestopft. Du löst bei ihm so etwas Ähnliches wie Liebeskummer aus."

Schnaubend schüttelte James den Kopf. „Weshalb er jetzt feiern geht, natürlich. Louis ist mir gerade aber auch scheißegal." Er räusperte sich, während Bill den Mund öffnete um ihm einen Vortrag zu halten, den allerdings herunterschluckte und nur ermutigend lächelte. „Du hast doch auch ein paar schwule Gene abgekriegt und deswegen –"

„Was?" Bill war auf einmal kreidebleich geworden, bevor sich leicht rote Flecken auf die unverletzte, sommersprossenbedeckte Haut seiner Wangen legten, was James irgendwie überraschte. Er hatte Onkel Ron ständig rot werden sehen, besonders seine Ohren, was merkwürdigerweise genau wie bei Fred war, aber Onkel Bill noch nie, nicht einmal vor Zorn.

„Na ja…" James fuhr sich etwas verlegen durch die Haare und blieb am Waldrand stehen, schaute zurück zum Fuchsbau. „Also, du musst es gar nicht abstreiten. Ich verrate Fleur nicht, dass du… ähm… in ihrem Ehebett… äh, ich hätte vielleicht nicht… Sorry?"

Bill starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, bevor er lauthals zu lachen anfing, was James auf den Boden starren ließ. „Okay, okay, aber darüber wolltest du nicht sprechen, also…"

„Es würde mich schon… ansatzweise interessieren warum du eine Frau wie Fleur mit einem… Kerl betrügst", sagte James, der doch lieber einen Schritt zurücktrat, falls Bill doch noch vorhatte ihn zu packen und umzubringen. „Ich meine… Hallo?"

Bills Arm legte sich um seine Schulter und James versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sich etwas unwohl fühlte. „Fleur weiß das, James. Sie weiß, dass ich bestimmte… Bedürfnisse habe, wie blutiges Fleisch zum Beispiel. Ich möchte ihr nicht wehtun und du weißt ja…" Sein Griff wurde stärker und brachte James dazu qualvoll das Gesicht zu verziehen. „…dass ich gerne mal unabsichtlich blaue Flecken verursache. Seit wann trägst du diese Last auf deinen schmalen Schultern? Hm?" Er grinste, weshalb James sich wenigstens etwas besser fühlte.

„Zwei Jahre? Ich wollte auch nicht… spannen, oder so, aber… ich konnte ja nicht wissen… Wieso aber im Ehebett?" James schüttelte sich leicht und damit auch Bills Hand ab.

„Das war ein Ausrutscher", sagte Bill sachlich. „Wir haben feste Regeln und einmal hab ich mich nicht drangehalten. So einfach ist das, James. Gryffindors sollen ja dazu neigen Regeln zu übertreten und ich hab jede zu Staub zermalmt. Besonders in Sachen… na ja, Auswahl. Du machst dir da aber bitte keinen Kopf drum. Selbst ich bin dafür zu alt." Er seufzte auf. „Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, dass ich mit dem Gesicht irgendwen abgekriegt habe, aber dann ausgerechnet… wie auch immer. Was wolltest du also?"

„Der Baum da sieht gut aus, oder?" James deutete auf eine große Tanne, die er gerade entdeckt hatte, und ließ sich von Bills Lachen in den Boden drücken.

„Geht's um deine Beziehung? Willst du da nicht lieber mit Louis drüber reden?"

„Ich will gerade gar nicht mit Louis reden", zischte James und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust, als Bill die Augen verdrehte.

„Reagierst du da nicht ein bisschen über?", fragte er, lehnte sich mit der Seite gegen den Baumstamm und musterte James eingehend. „Louis ist…"

„Er ist fertig, ich hab's kapiert. Aber das hat er auch verdient", sagte James aufgebracht. „Du hast sie doch zusammen gesehen! Er… er zieht ihn ja förmlich aus mit seinem… lüsternen Veela-Blick! Bah!" James schüttelte sich angewidert und versuchte Bill nicht einfach vor die Füße zu kotzen. „Er nutzt nämlich brutal aus, dass es bei mir und Scorpius nicht… so gut läuft."

Bill nickte und brachte James zum Strahlen, als er glaubte endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn verstand. „Du bist eifersüchtig", sagte er und James wollte sich am liebsten umdrehen und die Stirn gegen den Baum hämmern. „Dabei strotzt du doch nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein, James. Gar nicht deine Art."

„Ich bin nicht… eifersüchtig. Louis ist es! Er zeigt es eben nur nicht, aber innerlich brodelt er vor sich hin und wenn er ausbricht, dann muss Scorpius leiden, was ich nicht will." James atmete tief durch, stemmte eine Hand gegen den nächstbesten Baum und ließ sich amüsiert mustern. „Das ist nicht witzig. Dein Sohn ist… ähm… gefährlich."

Bill gluckste. „Was hast du verbockt, dass du solche Angst hast, dein kleiner Malfoy könnte sich von dir trennen wollen?", fragte er geradeheraus, grinste aber immer noch, als James ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte. „Sei ehrlich, James. Ein Blinder sieht, dass Louis nichts damit zu tun hat."

„Ach?", schnaubte James. „Aber weißt du auch, dass er Scorpius auch gewollt hat?"

Die Stirn runzelnd legte Bill den Kopf schief. „Hat er?"

James nickte. „Hat er."

„Und du hast ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht?"

Schon wieder quollen James' Augen leicht hervor, aber diesmal ließ ein tiefer Rotschimmer ihn noch dämlicher aussehen. „Also, äh… Mjah… irgendwie schon…" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, schrumpfte leicht in sich zusammen und deutete auf einen anderen Baum. „Der würde ins Wohnzimmer passen… oder?"

Die blauen Augen verdrehend klopfte Bill ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, James. Das behindert dich in deiner Beziehung zu jeweils Louis und Malfoy Junior. Klär das, dann wird alles gut", sagte er, drehte sich um und suchte die Gegend ab. „Dort finden wir bestimmt einen schönen Baum…"

James tapste ihm nach und verzog dabei das Gesicht. „Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich ein Versager im Bett bin", haute er raus, beobachtete wie Bill daraufhin stolperte und fast vorneüber in den Schnee fiel. „Darüber wollte ich eigentlich reden, ne?"

Bill schaute über die Schulter und stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus, bevor er James aufholen ließ. „Willst du da nicht lieber mit Charlie drüber reden? Wenn du schon einen schwulen Onkel hast solltest du das ausnutzen."

„Du gibst genauso nützliche Kommentare von dir wie Fred", sagte James unbeeindruckt. „Sag mir nicht, dass du dich da nicht auskennst. Ich hab Beweis-Erinnerungen, die ich nur aus meinem Kopf zerren muss, okay? Und wenn ich die analysieren muss und einen Aufsatz drüber schreibe, irgendwie wirst du mir helfen, ja?"

Abwehrend hob Bill die Hände. „Bitte nicht… Du willst das gar nicht nochmal sehen." Er seufzte auf und sprach schnell weiter, bevor James da nachfragen konnte. „Ging aber schon ein bisschen schnell bei euch. Vielleicht lag's daran. Probiert's einfach nochmal und dann kannst du Charlie fragen."

Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend schüttelte James den Kopf. „Dass es schnell ging lass ich mir übrigens nicht gerne an den Kopf werfen."

„James, ich meinte…" Bill lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meinte, dass ihr euch ruhig ein bisschen Zeit lassen könntet… also, hättet ihr machen können, habt ihr aber nicht…"

„Ja, aber das ändert doch auch nichts daran, dass ich das… normalerweise hinkriege!", regte James sich auf, kurz davor gegen einen Baum zu treten. „Ich bin doch keine verschüchterte Jungfrau! Ich hatte da eine liegen, also hätte ich… voll auftrumpfen können. Klar?"

„Klar." Bill nickte vor sich hin. „Glasklar."

„Was soll dieser Unterton?", schnaubte James.

„Ich weiß nicht, James", sagte Bill grinsend. „Aber wenn du Probleme mit dir selbst hast, dann –"

„Was? Ich bin zufrieden, ja? Das ist nicht das Problem", sagte James schnell. „Es ist nur nicht so gelaufen, wie ich das wollte und normalerweise läuft es immer so, wie ich will."

„Ich glaube, dass du dir da zu viele Gedanken drüber machst", seufzte Bill. „Scorpius empfindet das bestimmt ganz anders als du. Uh, der sieht gut aus." Bill hatte seinen Baum gefunden, während James irgendwie nur deprimierter wurde. Er wollte hier wenigstens geheucheltes Interesse haben, aber dann musste er sich wohl ein paar Äste und Nadeln zulegen. So wie Bill seinen Baum anschmachtete, sprang er wahrscheinlich gleich mit dem in die Kiste.

„Ich mach da kein Drama draus. Sobald Scorpius' Nerven reißen, schleicht er sich ins Bett nebenan und kann sich von Louis zeigen lassen, wie man das richtig macht – und zwar nicht nur theoretisch." James ließ den Kopf hängen. „Noch mehr Nachhilfestunden."

Bill hatte den Zauberstab auf den Baum gerichtet, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne und drehte sich zu James um. „James, jetzt mal ehrlich, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Louis sowas tun würde, oder?" Er wandte sich wieder dem Baum zu, fällte ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung und ließ ihn in die Luft schweben.

„Aber ich hab's doch auch gemacht", murmelte James. „Ich mein… eigentlich hat Louis ja mit ihm angebändelt und ich hab… Das war auch gar nicht meine Art…"

„So, so… Hast den Kleinen in einem ganz neuen Licht gesehen, weil Louis sich für ihn interessiert hat, hm? Du hast bemerkt, wie wichtig er dir ist, weil plötzlich jemand zwischen euch stand. Die typische Geschichte. Vielleicht solltest du dir aber merken, dass es immer ein drittes Rad am Wagen gibt und so wie es aussieht zwingst du Louis erst in diese Rolle. Wenn du sein Freund bist, dann zwing ihn nicht dazu zu leiden. Sei vorsichtig auf deinem Ego-Trip, weil ich dir wehtun muss, wenn mein Sohn darunter leidet", sagte Bill, scheuchte James vor sich her und manövrierte den Baum aus dem Wald, schaute sich dann kurz orientierungslos um, bis er sein altes zu Hause entdeckte. „Ich glaub, ich brauch ne Brille… Merlin, ich werd so alt…"

„Bitte nicht noch eine Midlife-Crisis", wimmerte James. „Wenn du merkst, wie niedlich Scorpius ist, dann teilst du ihn dir mit Louis, was?" Er raufte sich die Haare – schon wieder. „Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo was hin muss, damit es nicht wehtut!"

„Tauscht doch mal", schlug Bill schulterzuckend vor und musste deswegen ein paar Schritte alleine gehen, weil James mit offenem Mund stehengeblieben war.

„Niemals!", rief er, bevor er seinem Onkel nachhastete. „Nie und nimmer. Würdest du ihn kennen, dann wäre dir klar wie absurd so ein Kommentar ist. Ernsthaft, vielleicht ist Fred eher dein Kind."

Lachend schüttelte Bill den Kopf. „Vielleicht hegt Fred ja auch eine Schwäche für deinen Freund, schon mal drüber nachgedacht?" James nickte ernst. „Oje, oje… Probier's mal mit Alkohol. Nicht so viel, natürlich, aber ein, zwei Butterbier, bevor es losgeht könnten helfen. Dann wirst du lockerer und das Problem ist behoben."

„Moment." James verzog das Gesicht. „Du meinst, es liegt daran, dass ich… verkrampft bin?"

Bill nickte. „Absolut. Kannst du das Gartentor aufmachen?"

„Mach es doch selbst auf!", schnaubte James. „Ich bin nicht verkrampft! Hallo?"

„Hallo?", imitierte ihn da jemand und James fuhr gleichzeitig mit Bill herum, der prompt den Zauberstab und damit den Baum fallen ließ, was James ein paar Nadeln im Hemdkragen bescherte.

„Louis, verflucht nochmal!" Bill raste auf den jungen Mann zu, der seinen Sohn Huckepack den kleinen Hügel hinauftrug. „Was ist denn… Wer bist du?"

James schlurfte hinterher und hob grüßend die Hand. „Hey, Towler." Er ließ sich kurz angrinsen und schwenkte zu Louis, der relativ regungslos herumhing, ab und an drehte er vielleicht mal den Kopf und gab dabei ein komisches Geräusch von sich.

„Towler?" Bill schaute zu James und dann zu seinem Sohn, dem er das blonde Haar aus der Stirn strich. „Was hast du… mit meinem Jungen gemacht?"

„Nach Hause gebracht?" Towler grinste verlegen. „Er ist ein bisschen… angeheitert."

„Du hast ihn abgefüllt, oder?", gluckste James und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hättest ihn nur in die richtige Richtung schleppen müssen. Hier sind alle Zimmer belegt."

„James, sei doch mal…" Bill schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Das ist nett, dass du ihn herbringst."

„Er murmelte irgendwas von Ottery St. Catchpole, aber ich bin ein paar… Meter zu weit weg appariert", sagte Towler kleinlaut und lugte kurz zu Louis. „War ich nie gut drin. Aber ich hab's gefunden."

„Gib ihn mal her", sagte Bill, als wäre Louis ein hübsches Weihnachtsgeschenk, dass Towler mitgebracht hatte. „Dabei haben wir das Weihnachtsessen noch vor uns…"

„Ich glaub, das schafft er nicht mehr", sagte Towler, als er Louis runterließ, wo Bill ihn auf die Arme nahm. „Nicht, dass ich was andeuten will, aber er war alles andere als gut drauf und Louis ist normal nicht der Typ für Alkohol." Er schaute kurz zu James, aber Bill machte einen Seitenschritt in dessen Blickfeld.

„So, ihr kennt euch besser?", fragte er etwas schärfer.

„Äh… flüchtig", sagte Towler, der hilfesuchend zu James schaute, was er sich sparen konnte.

„Flüchtig genug um zusammen etwas trinken zu gehen?", presste Bill hervor, während Louis sich an seine Brust kuschelte, wobei er ein Schnurren von sich gab, das James ihm liebend gerne ewig vorhalten wollte.

„Na ja, ich arbeite da. Es war also… Zufall", meinte Towler schulterzuckend. „I-Ist das hier ein Verhör?"

„Wenn mein Sohn so nach Hause kommt, dann schon", sagte Bill nickend. „Du arbeitest? An Weihnachten?"

„Jaah?" Towler schien Angst zu haben, etwas Falsches zu sagen, weshalb er im Unterricht auch konsequent nur Gegenfragen stellte, selbst wenn er mal die richtige Antwort wusste. Typisch Hufflepuff eben. Deswegen brachte er Louis auch treudoof nach Hause. Bills scharfer Blick brachte ihn aber dazu seine Aussage zu präzisieren. „I-Ich wohn allein. A-Also, i-ich fe-feier auch alleine…" Er schrumpfte in sich zusammen und schien kurz davor zu sein mit dem Fuß zu scharren.

„Dann komm doch mit rein", sagte Bill, was James' Kinnlade fast bis auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Wir haben genug für einen mehr."

„Oh, nein danke…" Towler hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sagen Sie Louis nur Gute Besserung von mir… oder sagen Sie vielleicht lieber nicht, dass ich hier war, okay? Ich geh dann…"

„Schön hiergeblieben", sagte Bill. „Als Dank dafür, dass du ihn nach Hause gebracht hast. Wer weiß, wo er sonst gelandet wäre."

„Aber…"

„Mhm… Papa?" Louis' Arm legte sich gerade um Bills Schulter und er schaute sich bedröppelt um, entdeckte James aber nicht. „Du trägscht misch, wie du ne Frau tragen scholltescht, weißte?"

„Ja, Louis", seufzte Bill, „weil du dich wie ein Mädchen benommen hast."

Das Kichern klang auch beinahe mädchenhaft. „Dann haste jetzt drei Töchter…" Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken, als der ihm wohl zu schwer wurde. James konnte sich das Lachen schwer verkneifen. Das hatte Louis verdient – genauso wie den Kater morgen früh. Das kam davon, wenn man sich aus Liebeskummer volllaufen ließ. Und niemand konnte James erzählen, dass es einen anderen halbwegs plausiblen Grund gab. „Hé, bonhomme de neige. Hé, écoute moi!"

Bill seufzte angestrengt. „Nicht singen, Louis. Ich muss dich ins Haus kriegen, ohne dass deine Mutter dich hört – oder sieht."

„Hé, bonhomme de neige. Est-ce que tu me vois?"

„Nein, wie gesagt, sie soll dich nicht sehen. James, kannst du das Tor hinter mir wieder zumachen?", fragte Bill. „Und dann gib mir das Taschentuch aus meiner Jacke, okay?"

Die Stirn runzelnd tat James wie ihm geheißen, reichte Bill das Taschentuch und tauschte einen Blick mit Towler, der verschüchtert durch die Gegend sah.

„Hé, bonhomme de neige. Cours après moi! Hmpf!" Louis machte große Augen, als Bill ihm das Taschentuch in den Mund stopfte.

„Ah…" James nickte verstehend. „Ach, so… Das sollte ich mir merken."

„Erstickt er nicht?", fragte Towler leise.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ungeziefer kriegt man nicht so leicht tot." Er wandte sich Towler zu und grinste fast fies. „Du bist doch schwul, oder?"

„Äh…" Towler blinzelte.

„Wie fühlt sich das an, wenn man der Part unten ist?" Einen Arm um Towlers Schulter legend zog er ihn Richtung Haustür, während Bill versuchte Louis durch das Fenster ins Badezimmer zu bekommen.

„I-Ich… fühl mich geschmeichelt, Potter, aber…"

„Ich frag nur rein Interessehalber", sagte James grinsend. „Du hast vielleicht schon mitbekommen, dass ich Malfoy date und es läuft nicht so, wie es laufen sollte. Irgendwas mach ich falsch und mein Onkel meint, es läge daran, dass ich verkrampft sei! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Towler zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie mache ich es, damit's schön wird?", hakte James nach. „Du hattest schon, das weiß ich."

„Fra-Frag doch Louis", presste Towler hochrot hervor. Er lugte nach oben, als James ihn im Türrahmen zum Stehen brachte, und atmete erleichtert auf, als er keinen Mistelzweig entdeckte.

„Wieso wollen das immer alle?", murmelte James kopfschüttelnd. „Sag mir, wie ich es richtig mache, damit Scorpius mir nicht abhaut, oder ich stecke Louis, dass du in ihn verknallt bist."

Towler wurde rot und anscheinend war er blöd, weil es offensichtlich war, dass Louis das schon wusste. „Na ja, erstmal solltest du nicht gleich rangehen, weil Malfoy noch Jungfrau ist und –"

„Woher weißt du das?", zischte James ungehalten, bekam einen etwas ängstlichen Blick von Towler geschenkt und räusperte sich hastig. Malfoy war ja auch gar keine Jungfrau mehr, aber das Gerücht wollte er doch nicht verbreiten. „Sorry. Weiter."

„Ähm, keine Ahnung. Mach langsam. Du musst ja nicht gleich über ihn herfallen… Ist doch dasselbe, wie mit ner Frau…" Towler zuckte die Schultern und schaute sich um, fühlte sich merklich unwohl.

„Ja, nee… Ist ja keine Frau", sagte James augenrollend. „Da mach ich's ja richtig."

Towler seufzte. „Ist dasselbe. Ge-Gewöhnt euch aneinander. Dann ist man nicht so verkrampft."

James knurrte und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ich. Bin. Nicht. Verkrampft!" Er riss die Tür auf und schupste Towler rein, bevor er sich nach Fleur umschaute. „Hey, Louis hockt besoffen im Bad und singt französische Kinderlieder", rief er laut, wurde von allen angestarrt und grinste zufrieden. „Fleur, vielleicht solltest du deinen Mann mal fragen, wieso er dir das nicht sagt, hm?" Seine Tante schwebte an ihm vorbei in das Badezimmer und James lächelte genießerisch, als er das laute „Oh, mon Dieu!" zu hören bekam. Wunderbar…


	16. Hinter der Fassade

**Hinter der Fassade**

„Ich glaub, ich komm zu spät." Harry steckte sich den Marmeladen-Toast in den Mund und schaute auf seine Uhr, die einen Sprung im Glas hatte, der James seit Jahren aufregte. Voldy allein wusste wohl, warum Harry nicht im Stande für einen _Reparo_ war. „Malfoy isst aber auch früh Mittag… Wir hätten uns wohl lieber den Abend aussuchen sollen."

„Romantischer, was?", gluckste Ron dazwischen und duckte sich unter Harrys Schlag weg, kicherte in seinen Kaffee.

„Hör auf damit, Ron. Ich tue das für meinen Sohn", sagte Harry und wandte sich grinsend James zu, worauf Albus wieder enttäuscht den Kopf hängen ließ, anscheinend kurz davor sich in der Milch seines Müslis ertränken zu wollen.

„Quatsch…" James würgte einen Streifen Speck herunter und winkte ab, als Lily ihm strahlend die schon wieder volle Pfanne zeigte, in der ein paar sehr braune Stücke vor sich hinbruzelten. „Du tust das nur für dich, Harry. Wahrscheinlich wirklich um Mr. Malfoy auf den Arsch zu glotzen." Lucy ihm gegenüber kicherte, übersah deswegen Lily und hatte prompt noch eine Portion Rühreier auf ihrem immer noch recht vollem Teller. Seufzend stocherte sie mit der Gabel drin herum und war dankbar darüber sobald wie möglich alles auf Freds Teller zu schieben, der ständig leer zu sein schien.

„Wer glotzt wem auf den Arsch?" Bill marschierte die Treppe herunter und schaute sich in der Küche um, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als er keinen freien Platz mehr fand. Dabei waren noch nicht mal alle Weasleys wach. Louis ruhte seinen Brummschädel aus, Dominique und Molly hatten sich mit ihrer Großmutter ins Wohnzimmer verzogen und Großvater war irgendwie verschwunden. Vielleicht übersah James auch noch jemanden, aber da sollte auch mal jemand den Überblick behalten.

„Ach…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hob seine Tasse, als Lily mit der Kaffeekanne vorbeitrippelte. „Ich besprech nur ein paar Dinge mit Malfoy, damit mein Sohn nicht plötzlich in Malfoy Manor verschwindet. Merlin, James… Du hättest dir wirklich jemand anderen aussuchen können."

Die Augen verdrehend lauschte James dem zustimmenden Gemurmel von Albus direkt neben ihm und schnaubte dann extra laut auf. „Du könntest ja jetzt einfach weniger in dich reinstopfen, dann ist gleich noch Platz für das romantische Dinner…"

„Das macht man so", behauptete Harry. „Niemals hungrig zu einer Verabredung gehen. Ron, das stand in deinem Buch. Ist schade, dass du dich da nie dran gehalten hast."

„Dann wäre er vielleischt nicht geschieden", kicherte Fleur, als sie Platz für Bill machte, der sich einen Stuhl zauberte und sich setzte. Rose tötete sie derweil mit ihren Blicken und Hugo… ah, der fehlte. James zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war auch gut möglich, dass Hermine ihn entführt hatte um mal wieder Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Sowas wie sie bekam ja kein Sorgerecht.

„Was macht mein Spatz?", fragte Fleur übertrieben fröhlich, bevor Harry den Mund richtig öffnen konnte.

„Ich sitze hier", meinte Bill grinsend, drehte sich herum und hielt seinen leeren Teller unter Lilys Nase. „Ja, Liebes, es _ist_ mir egal, dass der Speck noch roh ist. Danke…" Damit drehte er sich wieder um und beachtete nicht, dass er wiedermal diverse angewiderte Blicke für seine Speisegewohnheiten bekam.

„Ich meinte Louis", trällerte Fleur und James seufzte auf. Ach, wie konnte man so eine Frau nur betrügen? Das zeugte doch davon, dass Onkel Bill nicht mehr wirklich zurechnungsfähig war…

„Er würgt", sagte Bill strahlend. „Schon wieder. Ist das sein erster Kater? Ich bin fast stolz auf ihn… Wo ist Perce?"

Noch jemand der fehlte.

„Arbeiten", sagte Ron. „Wie George und Hermine. Bobby hat sie wohl mitgenommen."

„Benjy", korrigierte Harry, nickte, als Ron die Stirn runzelte und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Es ist sein erster Kater", sagte Fred und bekam verwirrte Blicke geschenkt. „Ähm… Louis? Onkel Bill hat gefragt… Ich mein nur… Lily, kann ich noch Toast haben?" Mit hochroten Ohren drehte er sich weg und erntete dafür ein paar Lacher.

„Harry, wenn du mit Malfoy redest, dann findest du doch auch sicherlich raus, ob Ted Weihnachten bei ihm verbracht hat, oder?", meldete Victoire sich zu Wort und klimperte mit den langen Wimpern, was dazu führte, dass Harrys Kaffee kurzerhand auf seiner Hose landete. Aber egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte, er musste mit Ron Vorlieb nehmen, der versuchte das Malheur wegzutupfen.

„Ähm… Ich geh mal von aus", sagte Harry, der die Hände abwehrend gehoben hatte, während der rote Haarschopf in so zweideutiger Pose über seinem Schoß hing, dass Lucy schon rot anlief vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„So, aber Ted ist auch Malfoys Cousin", mischte Bill sich ein und schenkte seiner Tochter einen aufmunternden Blick, den die zu ignorieren versuchte. „Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Was?" Victoire lachte hohl auf. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, Papa? Wieso sollte ich?"

„Das war…" Bill runzelte die Stirn und fixierte Harry. „…eine Anspielung auf Harrys Verabredung."

James hob die Augenbrauen, während sein Vater schnaubte. So, so… Aber Teddy war nicht schwul und außerdem Scorpius' Lehrer. Der würde seinen Kleinen niemals anfassen. Und wenn doch, dann würde James dahinter kommen und ihn zu Victoire zurückprügeln.

„Zu der ich übrigens zu spät komme", sagte Harry und schob Rons Kopf weg, um sich aufrichten zu können. „James, wenn ich das geregelt hab, dann –"

„– darf ich Scorpius heiraten? Ach, da hab ich schon mein ganzes Leben drauf gewartet", presste er hervor und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als Harry Ginny einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Sowas sollten nur Leute machen, die nicht zu blöd waren einen Zauber für Empfängnisverhütung zu sprechen.

„Ich kenn deine romantische Ader doch", schmunzelte Harry, bevor er fröhlich winkte und seinen Mantel überstreifte. „Wenn ich nicht wiederkomme, dann übt keine Rache. Die ist nicht süß." Und mit einem viel zu lauten _Plopp_ war er verschwunden.

„Ja, dann schau ich mal nach deinem Bruder, Rosie", sagte Ron seufzend, stand auf und knallte prompt in Louis, der die Treppe herunterschlurfte. Geradeso eben konnte er sich am Geländer festhalten und sah aus, als würde er lieber gleich auf den Boden kotzen. Die Haut ganz blass und die Augen blutunterlaufen. Noch dazu das strähnige Blondhaar, was gar nicht zu ihm passte. James biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht breit zu grinsen. Geschah ihm ganz Recht so…

Obwohl er sicherlich keinen großen Appetit hatte ließ Louis sich neben James auf Harrys Platz fallen. Einen Moment starrte James ihn an, dann fuhr er hoch und warf beinahe seinen Stuhl um.

„Fred, komm mal mit", sagte er hastig und rauschte aus der Küche, musste sich im Wohnzimmer in eine Ecke drängen, damit man ihn nicht bemerkte. Von da aus lugte er in die Küche, direkt auf Louis' Hinterkopf. Aber anscheinend interessierte es den ja gar nicht, wenn er offensichtliche Abneigung zu spüren bekam.

„Was denn?" Fred ließ sich widerstandslos aus der Küche ziehen und legte den Kopf schief.

„Wir gehen jetzt mal schauen, was Harry dazu bringt nicht mit seinem bescheuerten Motorrad zu fliegen", sagte James betont enthusiastisch, umklammerte Freds Arm und suchte seinen Zauberstab.

„Aber…" Fred schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Louis hat noch nicht gegessen und ich bin auch noch nicht fertig."

„Wir kaufen dir was unterwegs", murrte James und disapparierte so schnell wie möglich, damit Louis ihnen nicht nachtrippelte, mit seinem ausgekotzen Veela-Charme bekam er doch eh niemanden mehr herum.

„Ich muss nicht ununterbrochen Sachen in mich reinstopfen", gab Fred etwas patzig zurück und schaute sich in der Winkelgasse um, grinste dann breit. „Reicht mir auch der Bardame in den Ausschnitt zu gucken."

James verdrehte die Augen, weil Fred sich meistens gar nicht traute ein danach schreiendes Dekolleté mit Aufmerksamkeit zu überhäufen. „Sie treffen sich in diesem billigen Schrotthaufen?" Kopfschüttelnd schob James Fred in das Restaurant, das nicht den Anschein erweckte, als würde ein versnobter Geldsack sich darin wohlfühlen. Scorpius' Vater war auch noch nirgendwo zu sehen, aber Harry machte es sich gerade in der hintersten Ecke bequem.

„Jane, ich will eigentlich nicht. Wieso ist Lou denn –"

„Klappe zu." James schob Fred zielstrebig durch den Laden und direkt auf die Sitzbank hinter Harry, der das aufgrund des Sichtschutzes gar nicht bemerkte. Oder er wollte es nicht sehen…

* * *

„Bei Salazar, Scorpius…" Draco schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und fasste seinen taumelnden Jungen an den Schultern, besah sich dann die Laterne, die Scorpius… im Weg gestanden hatte. „Sicherlich eine magische Variante, die dir in den Weg gesprungen ist."

Sich die schmerzende Stirn reibend schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf, bemerkte Dracos Augenrollen gar nicht wirklich. „Ich dachte, ich hätte James da hinten gesehen", sagte er und deutete auf das Ziel seines Vaters.

Draco winkte ab. „Wahrscheinlich war es Potter. Also… der Ältere. Von Weitem sehen die alle gleich aus", sagte er und seufzte erneut. „Ehrlich, Scorpius, du schuldest mir fast etwas dafür. Was kann der nur von mir wollen? Deine Mitgift festlegen?" Er lachte kurz auf und heilte endlich die kleine Beule, die sich auf Scorpius' Stirn gebildet hatte. „Komm schon."

„Dummerchen?"

Scorpius blinzelte schnell hintereinander und schaute gleichzeitig mit seinem Vater über die Schulter. Draco hob die Augenbrauen, als Scorpius strahlend von ihm wegtrat und Louis Weasley tatsächlich umarmte. Allerdings wurde er schnell wieder weggedrückt.

„Was für ein Zufall!" Scorpius drehte sich zu seinem Vater und winkte ihn zu sich. „Mein Vater wollte sich gerade mit James' Vater treffen. Scheint wichtig zu sein…"

Louis schaute sich etwas verwirrt um und linste dabei in eine Seitengasse, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. Ohnehin sah er nicht sehr munter aus, aber Scorpius freute sich trotzdem ihn zu sehen. Vor allem freute er sich darüber, dass sein Vater Louis' Hand schüttelte. Wenn das bei ihm schon so gut ging, dann würde James ein Klacks werden und das Happy End wäre endlich da.

„Tag, Mr. Malfoy", murmelte Louis etwas bedröppelt.

„Du bezeichnest meinen Sohn also als… Dummerchen?", fragte Draco kühl.

Louis zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste Scorpius zu. „Er weiß, dass ich das nicht böse meine", sagte er und streckte die Hand nach Scorpius' Wange aus, senkte sie aber schnell wieder. Sein Blick fiel wieder in die Seitengasse, bevor er zurück zu Scorpius sah und versuchte sich die Haare zu richten, die heute merkwürdig durcheinander aussahen. „Ich will Sie nicht aufhalten, Sir. Hat mich gefreut…"

„Ah, ah, ah… Warte mal." Draco klopfte Scorpius kurz gegens Schulterblatt und drückte ihm mit der anderen Hand ein paar Goldstücke in die Hand. „Scorpius lädt dich auf etwas Vernünftiges zu essen ein. Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nichts bekommen. Wer weiß auch schon, ob die sich bei diesen Massen merken können, wer schon etwas gekriegt hat und wer nicht…" Bevor er noch so etwas Ähnliches wie einen Einwand zu hören bekam drehte Draco sich schwungvoll um und rauschte davon.

„Oh…" Scorpius schenkte Louis einen entschuldigenden Blick. „Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen, aber wenn du nichts vor hast, dann…" Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und senkte den Blick, als Louis konsequent über seinen Kopf hinweg starrte.

„Mein Vater und ich wollten zur Apotheke", sagte er heiser, worauf Scorpius verwirrt aufschaute.

„Dein Vater?" Er legte den Kopf schief, weil er weit und breit keine Spur von Bill Weasley sah. Vielleicht war Louis wirklich verwirrt, wenn er… Scorpius keuchte auf und griff aus einem Reflex heraus Louis' Hand, worauf dessen rotunterlaufene Augen auf eine enorme Größe anschwollen. „Bist du krank, oder so? Weil du… Apotheke gesagt hast…" Besorgt musterte Scorpius sein Gegenüber und verspürte das große Bedürfnis eine warme Decke um Louis' bebende Schultern zu legen.

„Nur ein Kater… Bisschen viel getrunken, gestern…", murmelte Louis und lugte wieder in die Seitengasse. „Merlin, Papa! Komm da raus…"

Verwundert drehte Scorpius den Kopf und gab ein erstauntes „Oh" von sich, als Bill Weasley aus den Schatten trat, ein schiefes Grinsen zeigend. „Ha-Hallo…"

„Hey, Scorpius", grüßte er und schaute sich suchend um. „Dein Vater weg?"

„Er hat eine Verabredung mit Mr. Potter", sagte Scorpius lächelnd und deutete hinter sich. „Ich wollte eh nicht stören, aber ich kann auch alleine etwas essen gehen, wenn Sie…"

Bill hob abwehrend beide Hände und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Geht euch ruhig amüsieren. Ich besorge den Trank aus der Apotheke und finde euch dann schon."

„Papa…" Louis schenkte Bill einen eindringlichen Blick. „Das ist… vielleicht keine so gute Idee."

Scorpius' Lächeln verschwand und er lockerte seinen Griff um Louis' Hand, zuckte leicht zusammen, als der das sofort ausnutzte um seine Finger fest zu Faust zu ballen, damit Scorpius ihn wohl ja nicht mehr antatschte. Den Blick auf den Boden senkend verbarg Scorpius die Hände in den Umhangtaschen und versuchte nicht mit dem Fuß zu scharren. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte richtig bei so offensichtlicher Ablehnung und dabei hatte Louis doch gesagt, sie seien Freunde…

„Ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee. James ist hier nirgendwo um eifersüchtig zu werden, obwohl er keinen Grund dazu hat", sagte Bill, grinste Scorpius zu und stoppte Louis' Widerspruch mit einem einzigen Blick, bekam so nur ein resignierendes Seufzen zu hören. „Dann bis gleich."

Als Bill sie alleine gelassen hatte standen sie eine halbe Ewigkeit stillschweigend nebeneinander. Eine unangenehme Stille, für die Scorpius keine Erklärung fand, geschweige denn den Mut sie zu durchbrechen. Aber deswegen war ja auch Louis der Gryffindor.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren ist, dass er mich zur Apotheke bringen wollte. Urplötzlich wollte er unbedingt in die Winkelgasse und ich bin wohl seine… Ausrede", murmelte Louis, die Augen auf eine Hauswand fixiert, als Scorpius vorsichtig zu ihm hochschaute. Vielleicht lag es ja nur an den Kopfschmerzen, dass Louis sich ein wenig merkwürdig benahm. „Du würdest es schrecklich finden mit mir essen zu müssen, immerhin kann ich nichts drin behalten."

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Scorpius und lächelte, was Louis anscheinend nicht sehen wollte. Abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend huschten die blauen Augen in ihren Höhlen umher und versuchten sich erfolglos auf etwas zu fixieren. „Also… Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leisten würdest." Hoffnungsvoll sah er hoch und versuchte mit allen Mitteln Louis anzusehen, was den schließlich schmunzeln ließ.

„Ich…" Louis seufzte schwer auf. „Scorpius, ich mag dich. Wirklich. Aber…" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, während Scorpius verwirrt den Kopf schief legte. „Schau mich nicht so an, das halt ich nicht aus…"

„Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte Scorpius verwirrt. „Hat… dir mein Geschenk nicht gefallen? Ich hab mich sehr über das Foto gefreut! James sieht so schlafend richtig niedlich aus…"

„Jaah…", sagte Louis gedehnt, bevor er erneut seufzte. „Ich bin nicht sauer. Wieso sollte ich? Aber… James ist sauer auf mich und das… wegen dir."

„Wieso sollte er?", fragte Scorpius verdutzt, allerdings reichte ihm der neuerliche Seufzer von Louis, damit es ‚Klick' machte. „Er ist immer noch eifersüchtig?"

„Ich glaube, dass dein Vater mich für deinen Freund gehalten hat, gibt ihm den Rest", sagte Louis sichtlich deprimiert, wodurch er einfach nur bemitleidenswert aussah. Nicht ein Fünkchen von dem sonst so strahlenden Charme schien übriggeblieben zu sein und das nur, weil James sauer auf ihn war? Scorpius wusste vielleicht nicht allzu genau, wie es aussah, wenn James… sauer wurde, aber wirklich nett war er zu ihm in den letzten Jahren auch nicht gewesen, also…

„Ach, der kriegt sich doch wieder ein", versuchte Scorpius Louis aufzumuntern, was aber nicht so gut zu funktionieren schien, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Louis seufzte schon wieder. Das schien seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu sein. „Weißt du, eigentlich könnte ich auch eifersüchtig sein. Du klingst fast, als hättest du deswegen Liebeskummer." Er gluckste, als Louis ihn aus großen Augen ungläubig anschaute. „Besonders dieses Geseufze… Ich kann mir ja schon fast vorstellen, wie du abends in dein Kissen heulst, weil dein Cousin deine Gefühle mit Füßen tritt."

„Scorpius." Louis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist nicht lustig." Dass Louis kurz davor schien mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen schon. „James ist mein bester Freund, natürlich mag ich es nicht, wenn er nicht mehr mit mir reden will…"

„Aber du bist mein bester Freund, Louis…", murmelte Scorpius und senkte errötend den Blick. „Ich wäre auch… sehr traurig, wenn du nicht mehr mit mir reden willst." Die Verlegenheit wurde noch ein Stückchen größer, als Louis erneut seufzte; diesmal aber wieder in dieser „so goldig" Art und Weise. „James beruhigt sich bestimmt wieder, sobald… er sich an mich gewöhnt hat, oder so…"

„Oder er steigert sich da weiter rein und das halte ich für wahrscheinlicher", meinte Louis schulterzuckend. „So war er schon immer."

„Vielleicht hat er sich ja geändert", sagte Scorpius enthusiastisch. „Menschen können sich ändern."

„Nicht unbedingt immer zum Positiven", murmelte Louis.

Scorpius seufzte jetzt auch mal. „Gehen wir trotzdem etwas essen?"

„Ich sag ja…" Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich es wieder… ähm, du weißt schon."

Schmunzelnd klopfte Scorpius ihm kurzerhand betont männlich gegen den Oberarm, was Louis eine Augenbraue heben ließ. „Ich halte deine Haare. Jetzt komm schon…"

* * *

Fred stopfte sich bereits den dritten Streifen Kaugummi in den Mund, als die Tür aufging und Draco Malfoy mitsamt einer Schneewehe das Restaurant betrat. Mit einem hastigen „runter" presste James Freds Kopf nach unten und drängte sich selbst dicht gegen die Sitzbank. Zum Glück musste sein Vater sich aber wieder so peinlich benehmen, dass er sicherlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Malfoy, hier drüben!", rief er und James konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, dass er aufgesprungen war und wild winkte. So wie Scorpius' Vater aussah schien er zumindest verwundert zu sein, denn er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sich dann auf diese ‚meint-er-wirklich-mich?'-Art um, trat dann aber seufzend auf Harry zu, wobei James sich gleichzeitig mit herumdrehte. Die Knie auf die Sitzbank gezogen lugte er durch diesen zaunähnlichen Sichtschutz mit dem Pflanzenwirrwarr, der ihn zwar versteckte, aber es auch nicht leicht machte irgendetwas zu erkennen.

Er hatte Draco Malfoy nie vom Nahen gesehen, aber für sein Alter sah er sogar noch relativ gut aus. Vielleicht sollte ihm nur jemand den Tipp geben, dass schwarze Klamotten bei seiner blassen Haut und den ebenfalls sehr hellen Haaren nicht sehr vorteilhaft waren. Aber gut, Väter wollten ja konsequent peinlich aussehen. Siehe Harrys Lederjacke, die er ruhig mal ausziehen könnte.

„Nette Garderobe, Potter." James grinste bei Malfoys Kommentar und fand den gleich viel sympathischer.

„Ich hätte natürlich auch im Abendkleid kommen können, wenn dir das lieber gewesen wäre", gab Harry zurück und winkte schon wieder, diesmal der Kellnerin, aber wieso musste er ständig winken?

„Danke, aber das trifft dann doch nicht meinen Geschmack", gab Malfoy zurück, bevor die beiden ihren unterschwelligen Hass – oder was immer das war – erstmal hinten anstellen mussten, damit sie etwas bestellen konnten.

„So… Da sitzen wir also… Und essen zusammen…" Harry lachte auf, schien sich aber unwohl zu fühlen, was auch verständlich war, so bescheuert wie er sich benahm. „Irgendwie surreal."

„Wenn du mir den Grund für dieses Treffen sagen würdest, dann käme es mir vielleicht weniger… surreal vor", sagte Malfoy kühl. „Ich kann meine freien Tage besser verbringen."

„Ah… Was macht die Arbeit?", redete Harry um den heißen Brei herum, oder er wollte ihn erstmal abkühlen lassen um sich dann noch mehr vor Malfoy zu blamieren.

„Sie läuft", sagte der desinteressiert.

„Stimmt es dann, was ich über das Comeback der Schwestern des Schicksals gehört habe? Ginny hat sie geliebt", plapperte Harry munter drauflos, auch wenn James keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er da redete. Ein ratloser Blick zu Fred zeigte ihm, dass er da nicht alleine war.

„Im Gegensatz zu dem deiner Frau wird das wenigstens erfolgreich. Konntest du sie nicht davon abhalten sich auf dem Besen zu blamieren?", schnarrte Malfoy und James musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Anscheinend nicht", gluckste Harry, wofür Ginny ihm eine übergezogen hätte, aber wenn er sich anders nicht amüsieren konnte. „Und… was macht deine Frau?"

„Sie kommt immer äußerst entspannt von der Massage zurück, wenn du verstehst." Boah, wenn das Harry mal nicht fast vom Stuhl gehauen hätte. James versuchte verzweifelt das Gesicht seines Vaters auszumachen, aber mehr als einen blonden Hinterkopf konnte er nicht erkennen.

„Oh… Das… tut mir Leid", stotterte Harry.

„Muss es nicht", meinte Malfoy und schenkte der Kellnerin ein knappes Nicken anstatt einem Danke, als er sein Essen bekam. James versuchte auch das verzweifelt auszumachen, damit er sich zur Not einschleimen konnte. „Aber du solltest auf dein Patenkind aufpassen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er sich missbraucht vorkommt."

„Ähm…" James hatte das leichte Gefühl, dass Malfoy gerne dabei zusah, wenn Harry so auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte. „So… Du kannst dir sicher denken, warum wir hier sind."

„Wie gesagt: nicht wirklich", meinte Malfoy und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich treffe mich nicht mit deinem Sohn… oder deiner Tochter oder irgendeinem deiner kleinen Wiesel."

„Darüber solltest du ein Lied schreiben, weißt du? Zehn kleine Weasley… Wusstest du, dass Ron Hugo früher ‚Weasley is our King' vorgesungen hat? Da konnte er wunderbar bei einschlafen." Harry lachte schon wieder ziemlich hohl auf – genauso hohl wie seine Birne war, denn Malfoy fand das anscheinend gar nicht witzig.

„Hugo? Das arme Kind", sagte Malfoy gelangweilt.

„Also bitte, besser als Scorpius Hyperion." James musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut loszulachen. Hyperion? Das musste er Scorpius unbedingt unter die Stupsnase reiben.

„Solange er mit Nachnamen nicht plötzlich Potter heißt gefällt mir der Name", sagte Malfoy unbeeindruckt. „Darüber wolltest du reden, nicht wahr? Also rede, was immer du zu reden hast, denn ich kann dazu schlecht etwas sagen."

„Das sind ja mal ganz neue Töne, Malfoy", schnaubte Harry. „Ich hatte mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet."

„Scorpius ist mein Sohn. Wenn er glücklich ist, dann bin ich es auch." Malfoy klang allerdings immer noch ziemlich emotionslos.

„Das klingt irgendwie gar nicht nach dir", murmelte Harry.

„Potter, schluck das nächste Mal erst, bevor du mit mir redest", antwortete Malfoy angewidert. „Scheint, du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Wieseln. Dein Sohn weiß sich hoffentlich besser zu benehmen."

„Oder du kannst für nichts garantieren?", fragte Harry misstrauisch, worauf James die Augen verdrehte.

„Hör mal, Potter. Die beiden werden ja nicht gleich heiraten und ein Haus am Strand bauen", sagte Malfoy etwas eingeschnappt. „In einem guten Jahr macht dein Sohn – glaube ich – seinen Abschluss. Spätestens dann ist es höchstwahrscheinlich vorbei und du kannst beruhigt aufatmen."

„Sehr romantische Einstellung, Malfoy", seufzte Harry. James sah zu Fred, dessen Grinsen verriet, dass er ebenfalls an die erfolglosen Versuche von Harry dachte, als der romantisch hatte sein wollen.

„Du hast Chang auch nicht geheiratet", sagte Malfoy, was James die Stirn runzeln ließ. Chang? Irgendwie war in seinem Kopf nie Platz für die Vorstellung, sein Vater könnte mal eine andere Freundin gehabt haben, gewesen. „Und wie ich gehört habe, hat das mit Granger und Wiesel auch nur gut fünf Jahre gehalten."

„Oh, na ja… Vorausgesetzt man rechnet gnädig und ohne Pausen, aber… ähm…" Harry winkte überdeutlich ab, was James die Augen zusammenkneifen ließ. Warum musste der heute so viel winken? Gab es etwas, das dagegen sprach seine Hände bei sich zu behalten? „Ich… Also, worauf ich allerdings hinaus will ist einfach, dass mir das nicht behagt. Wir sind keine Freunde, Malfoy. Wir werden auch keine, egal wie oft ich dir noch das Leben rette und… ähm…"

„Und deswegen dürfen unsere Kinder auch nicht befreundet sein?" Malfoy seufzte beinahe genervt auf. „Bei Salazar, Potter, du denkst einfach viel zu weit. Scorpius ist sechzehn Jahre alt."

„Ich habe Ginny mit sechszehn…" James presste sich die Hände gegen die Ohren, weil er das nicht hören wollte, aber Fred zog sie ihm schnell wieder herunter.

„Ja, deswegen ist es in jedem Fall so, nicht wahr?", schnaubte Malfoy. „Ich habe auch keine Lust darauf mich mit dir um Weihnachten und Ostern zu streiten, aber es ist auch extrem unwahrscheinlich, dass es jemals so weit kommen wird. Und wenn doch, dann verstehe ich dein Problem nicht. Scorpius ist ein guter Junge und ich habe ihm beigebracht seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er wird sich also weder von dir noch von mir irgendwie beeinflussen lassen, vor allem nicht von mir, sobald er merken wird, dass ich ansatzweise verbittert klinge. Was deinen Sohn angeht… Wenn er sich von Scorpius' Namen abschrecken lassen würde, dann wäre es wohl nie dazu gekommen, dass wir nach zwanzig Jahren wieder ein Wort miteinander wechseln."

Na ja, wenn er vorher gewusst hätte, dass Scorpius' zweiter Vorname Hyperion ist, dann wäre das vielleicht wirklich so. James presste sich die Hand gegen den Mund um nicht zu lachen. Hyperion…

„James neigt allerdings dazu… mich gerne provozieren zu wollen", sagte Harry. Anscheinend tat er alles, damit James keinen guten Eindruck mehr hinterlassen konnte. Gut zu wissen…

„Du schreist auch förmlich danach, Potter." Ja, Mr. Malfoy war ihm ansatzweise sympathisch.

„Worauf ich hinaus will… Es ist gut möglich, dass er sich Scorpius nur deswegen ausgesucht hat. Bisher war James nämlich alles andere als… schwul", brachte Harry James' Wangen zum Glühen.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich sind die Weasley'schen Gene durchgebrochen. Bei so vielen Kindern ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es mehrere erwischt hat", sagte Malfoy und klang, als würde er zumindest ansatzweise grinsen.

„Oh, was ist dann bei Scorpius durchgebrochen?", zischte Harry ungehalten.

„Die Black'schen Gene", sagte Malfoy unbeeindruckt. „Müsstest du selbst erlebt haben, Potter."

„Du… Wehe dir, Malfoy", versuchte Harry ruhig zu sagen, aber es hörte sich eher nach einem drohenden Wutausbruch an. Auch wenn James absolut keine Ahnung hatte, worum es gehen könnte. Black? Erinnerte ihn an Geschichte. Aber als er sich umdrehte um Louis zu fragen, bemerkte er, dass der ja gar nicht hier war. Auch egal… „Es ist widerlich, dass du immer noch so viel auf Gene gibst."

„Früher war das Blut", sagte Malfoy ruhig. „Aber das kann man schon mal vergessen, hm?"

„Wenn dein Sohn meinem wehtut, dann…"

„Also, wenn schon, dann umgekehrt", ging Malfoy dazwischen, immer noch mit einer provozierenden Ruhe. „Scorpius tut keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide. Und er rennt schreiend vor Spinnen davon." Nein, wie süß! James presste sich eine Hand aufs Herz. Merlin, er vermisste seinen Scorpius. Jetzt hatte er ihn schon zwei Tage nicht mehr gesehen, das hielt doch kein normaler Mensch aus.

„Das tut Ron auch", sagte Harry schulterzuckend und erntete tatsächlich so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lachen von Malfoy. „Ups… Sag ihm nicht, dass mir das rausgerutscht ist…"

„Ehrlich, Potter. Wann hätte ich die Gelegenheit dazu?"

„So oft wie du im Ausland bist… nie, stimmt…" Harry seufzte auf. „Apropos… Da ist noch diese Sache mit –"

„Haben wir das mit Scorpius geklärt?", unterbrach Malfoy ihn einfach. „Ich verspüre ansonsten nämlich nicht das geringste Bedürfnis mich mit dir über andere Dinge zu unterhalten."

„Ich versteh schon…" Harry seufzte auf. „James würde Scorpius sicher gerne besuchen…"

„Er ist uns jederzeit willkommen", presste Malfoy hervor. „Scorpius freut sich über jede Gesellschaft. Ich hätte ihn normalerweise mitgebracht, aber er hat tatsächlich ein Wiesel aufgegabelt."

„Ach?" Harry klang weniger überrascht, wie James sich fühlte. „Bestimmt ist James mir nachgelaufen. So wie ich ihn kenne, hockt er hinter mir." Mit großen Augen sah James zu, wie Harry sich umdrehte und über die Bank hinter sich schaute, bevor er sich anscheinend aufrichten wollte, um James genau anzustarren.

„Runter", zischte James, packte Fred und zog ihn unter den Tisch. „Wir müssen weg hier. Wie steh ich denn vor Mr. Malfoy da, wenn er mich spionieren sieht?"

„Ähm, doof?", gluckste Fred und krabbelte James nach, als der sich von einem Tisch zum nächsten vorarbeitete. Als er schließlich in einiger Entfernung aufstand war Harry gerade dabei sich suchend umzuschauen.

„So ne Scheiße", fiepte James und bugsierte Fred in die Toilette, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Wir sind verloren… Also, meine Ehre ist verloren, wenn die mich hier sehen!"

„Wieso?", fragte Fred verwirrt.

James verdrehte die Augen über so viel Unverständnis für seine Panik. „Mein Ruf? Da sitzt Scorpius' Vater, ich will mich nicht blamieren, klar? Wir warten hier ab, bis die weg sind."

„Suchen wir nicht Scorpius? Der läuft hier doch irgendwo rum", sagte Fred schulterzuckend.

„Nein!", rief James sofort. „Dann denkt er, ich würde… klammern. Ich klammere nicht."

„Doch…" Fred deutete auf seinen Arm, den James fest gepackt hatte und jetzt sofort losließ.

„Mann! Du nervst, Fred!" James rammte die Faust mit voller Wucht gegen eine Toilettenkabine, bevor er frustriert dagegen trat. Fred beobachtete das amüsiert, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür auf. Hastig packte James ihn und zog ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Kabine.

Anscheinend hatte da noch jemand einen Wutanfall, denn das Klirren zeugte von einem demolierten Spiegel. „Drachenmist nochmal!"

James' Augen weiteten sich und er presste Fred gegen die Kabinentür. „Das ist Mr. Malfoy", zischte er ihm ins Ohr und ignorierte Freds Wimmern. „Lass mich auf deinen Rücken…"

„Was?" Fred konnte gar nicht lange protestieren, weil James sofort auf seinen Rücken kletterte und über den Rand der Kabine lugte, vorsichtig, damit man ihn ja nicht sehen konnte. Aber Malfoy schien auch keine Augen für ihn zu haben. Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung reparierte er den Spiegel und starrte dann stur hinein, wobei er einen leicht gehetzten Eindruck machte. Rote Flecken hatten sich in dem sonst so blassen Gesicht gebildet und Malfoy blinzelte schnell hintereinander, während er sich beinahe wirr durch die weißblonden Haare fuhr.

„Na toll, Draco. Der hat dir gerade noch gefehlt", murmelte er und fuhr sich über die Wangen, zog sie ein bisschen nach hinten, als würde er unzufrieden sein. Kopfschüttelnd streifte er die Lederhandschuhe ab und klatschte sich tatsächlich ganz klischeehaft kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor er seine Haare wieder richtete.

Was hatte den denn bitte so durcheinander gebracht?

Die Tür ging erneut auf, aber nicht Harry kam herein, sondern Onkel Bill. James wäre fast von Freds Schultern gefallen, was den dazu veranlasste die Finger tief in seine Oberschenkel zu graben.

„Was passiert da?", wisperte er, aber James klopfte ihm nur auf den Hinterkopf. Er würde ja höchstwahrscheinlich gleich die Stimme erkennen können. Was auch immer Bill hier machte.

„Versteckst du dich vor mir?"

Fred keuchte auf. „Onkel Bill? Aba – hmpf!" James presste ihm kurzerhand die Hände gegen den Mund, wodurch sie leicht ins Torkeln gerieten.

„Warum sollte ich?", gab Malfoy zurück und wusch sich die Hände, sah dabei wieder nur in den Spiegel. „Es gibt Menschen, die müssen ab und an mal auf die Toilette. In deinem Alter sicherlich auch mal öfter."

Bill ignorierte diese offensichtliche Ausrede und packte Draco Malfoys linkes Handgelenk – also, so viel hatte James auch noch aus Geschichte behalten! Da musste irgendwo das Dunkle Mal sein, jedenfalls die Überreste davon. Was ihm allerdings zuerst auffiel war die tiefe, rote Narbe, die sich über Malfoys Handrücken und sogar die Innenfläche zog. Bill musterte sie einen Moment, bevor Malfoy seine Hand wegzog und sich schnell die Handschuhe überstreifte.

„Die sind giftig…", murmelte Bill.

„Du lebst fünfundzwanzig Jahre mit sowas, _ich_ aber sechsundzwanzig. Also gib mir nicht irgendwelche unangebrachten Ratschläge", sagte Malfoy kalt und emotionslos.

Bill schnaubte auf, wobei sich ein Knurren mit in diesen Laut schlich. „Dann geh verdammt nochmal ins –"

„William!" Malfoy fuhr herum und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, wobei James unweigerlich daran denken musste, ob er Scorpius in dieser Pose ausschimpfen würde. „Das geht dich nichts an. Ich bin erwachsen und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Anscheinend nicht", sagte Bill in einer Art und Weise, die James noch nie gehört hatte und deswegen schwer einschätzen konnte. „Und nenn mich nicht so. Es fehlt nur so ein Stück, dann wären wir die beiden, die da beim Essen sitzen und über unsere Söhne reden." Mit dem minimalen Abstand, den er mit den Fingern andeutete, brachte Bill James zum Kochen. Nein, es gab kein Louis und Scorpius, er würde sich das nicht mehr einreden lassen.

„Ach, das würde dir auch noch gefallen, ja?" Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, brachte sein Frisur wieder durcheinander und stöhnte deswegen genervt auf. „Wahrscheinlich genau wie mir bis aufs Klo zu folgen. Die Ironie dieser Geschichte erschließt sich dir aber wohl gar nicht…"

„Draco…" Bill streckte die Hand nach Malfoy aus, der sich von ihm wegdrehte und James konnte durchaus erkennen, dass er die Augen schmerzhaft fest zusammenkniff. „Hasst du mich so sehr?"

Malfoy atmete tief durch. „Dein Sohn wird meinen nie anfassen", sagte er kalt, obwohl sein Gesicht qualvoll verzogen war. „Mit Potter kann ich leben, da braucht sein Vater keine Angst haben, aber…"

„Aber ich brauch auch keine Angst haben, wenn du dich nicht um das hier kümmerst", sagte Bill ernst und umfasste kurz Malfoys Handgelenk, aber der riss sich schnell los und wirbelte herum.

„Vielleicht will ich mich nicht darum kümmern", presste Malfoy hervor und wich leicht zurück. „Vielleicht… bin ich müde."

„Das liegt nur –"

„Sag mir nicht, woran das liegt", unterbrach Malfoy ihn barsch. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr."

„Du benimmst dich wie eines", sagte Bill, seufzte aber nicht, wie wenn er das zu seinen Kindern sagte. „Dein ganzes Leben ist –"

„– eine Lüge?!" Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Fang nicht damit. Nicht du. Verschwinde einfach und lass mich in Ruhe. Ich bin zu alt für so etwas."

„Du bist nicht alt…", murmelte Bill, sah zwar so aus, als wollte er etwas anderes sagen, aber das war alles.

Malfoy musterte ihn einen Moment, strich sich die Umhangseiten glatt und verließ relativ ruhig die Toilette. Er hatte ganz anders mit Bill gesprochen als mit Harry, aber James konnte die ganze Bitterkeit nicht so richtig zusammensetzen und selbst wenn ging es ihn ja nichts an, geschweige denn interessierte es ihn furchtbar brennend. Wirklich nicht.

„I-Ich krieg keine Luft mehr", keuchte Fred gegen James' Handfläche, worauf der sofort die Arme in die Luft streckte. Allerdings brachte sie das arg ins Schwanken. Eine Sekunde nachdem Bill die Toilette verlassen hatte krachten sie beide auf den Boden, aber James atmete trotzdem erleichtert auf.

„Das war knapp", gluckste er und grinste Fred an, der sich murrend den Hinterkopf rieb.

* * *

„Doch, doch! Und Benjy hat sich plötzlich ganz allein mit meinem Onkel Ron, Rose und Hugo in einem Raum wiedergefunden. Es war fürchterlich beunruhigend und deswegen umso amüsanter", sagte Louis und grinste zufrieden, als Scorpius gluckste. „Okay, eigentlich ist er nicht so ein schlechter Kerl, der Benjy, aber er lässt sich einfach zu viel gefallen. Der perfekte Mann für Tante Hermine."

„Meine Tante hat sich auch scheiden lassen", sagte Scorpius und hörte einen Moment lang auf an seinem Eis herumzuschlecken. „Ich fand es schade, weil Onkel Theodore immer nett zu mir war und mein Vater hat ihn sehr gemocht, aber Tante Daphne eben nicht mehr… Jetzt kommt er an Feiertagen nicht vorbei, weil er ja eigentlich… keine Familie ist und sonst würde Tante Daphne nicht kommen, was meiner Mutter nicht gefallen würde. Sie hat ja sonst niemanden mehr… oder so."

„D-Du hast da was", war Louis' Antwort und er deutete auf Scorpius' Mundwinkel.

„Wo?" Scorpius erwischte prompt die falsche Stelle und lief langsam rot an. „Oh, nein… Serviette?"

„Warte…" Louis lehnte sich vor und strich grinsend über Scorpius' Lippen, die der leicht schmollend vorgeschoben hatte. „Das mit deiner Tante tut mir Leid", sagte Louis dabei, setzte sich von dem Platz gegenüber direkt neben Scorpius und zog ein Taschentuch hervor. „Passiert in den besten Familien." Scorpius' Kinn umfassend tupfte er ihm auf den Lippen herum, sodass Scorpius gar nichts mehr sagen konnte. „So…"

„Danke", murmelte Scorpius, als Louis zumindest die Hand mit dem Taschentuch wegnahm, die andere aber auf Scorpius' Wange liegen ließ. „Ihr Mann war vielleicht auch nie der Typ zum Heiraten… Sowas… na ja, ich finde das schade. Heiraten ist doch schön."

Louis lächelte im Moment wenigstens wieder mehr als vorhin noch. „Furchtbar romantisch", sagte er und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Scorpius' Gesicht.

Leicht mit den Augen rollend drehte Scorpius den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich finde, dass das dazu gehört", sagte er bestimmt. „Es ist furchtbar traurig, wenn sowas auseinander bricht. Dass Scheidung überhaupt erlaubt ist, finde ich schrecklich. Dann verliert das doch den Sinn…"

Louis' Fingerknöchel fuhren langsam über seine Wange. „Hm…"

„Oder nicht?" Scorpius legte den Kopf schief und schaute Louis wieder an.

„Hm?", wiederholte Louis und ließ die Hand langsam sinken.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er versuchte ein Glucksen zu unterdrücken. „Jetzt bist du merkwürdig", murmelte er und räusperte sich, während er leicht rosa um die Nase wurde. „Aber wenigstens nicht mehr deprimiert…"

„Jaah…" Louis drehte den Kopf kurz weg, sah Scorpius aber sofort wieder an. „Danke", sagte er und lächelte schief.

Scorpius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wofür?", wollte er wissen.

„Für…", fing Louis an und räusperte sich. „Für das Eis." Er lehnte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Scorpius' Wange, worauf der so überrascht herumfuhr, dass er mit der Nase gegen Louis' Kiefer knallte. „Autsch…"

„Ups…" Errötend presste Scorpius sich eine Hand gegen die Wange, während Louis sich eine gegen den Kiefer hielt, dabei versuchte er wohl den leichten Rotschimmer auf seiner Wange zu verbergen. „Wa-Was sollte das denn?"

„Das ist meine französische Ader", behauptete Louis. „Die zwingt mich dazu rosige Wangen zu knutschen." Er packte Scorpius' Gesicht und drückte ihm geräuschvoll einen dicken Schmatzer gegen die Wange, worauf Scorpius aufquietschend die Hände gegen seine Brust drückte.

„Aufhören! Igitt!" Verzweifelt versuchte er auf Abstand zu gehen, was sich als nicht so einfach erwies, wenn man sich vor Lachen kaum auf dem Platz halten konnte. „Wenn das jemand sieht…"

* * *

Während Fred vorsichtig in das Restaurant lugte lehnte James sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Toilettenwand. „Sie sitzen da noch… Na ja, Onkel Bill ist weg. War das nicht merkwürdig, Jane?" Fred schaute über die Schulter und ließ sich von James zunicken. „Was glaubst du läuft da?"

„Scheint offensichtlich zu sein", sagte James, zog Fred zur Seite und schlich sich erst aus der Toilette und dann so schnell wie möglich raus ins Freie.

„Ich finde das nicht offensichtlich", schnaubte Fred, als er James eingeholt hatte. „Leicht verstörend, aber nicht offensichtlich."

„Na ja, es gibt auch Menschen die Probleme damit haben eins und eins zusammenzuzählen", sagte James schulterzuckend und grinste, als Fred schmollend die Lippen vorschob. „Ich bin einfach dafür, dass wir Onkel Bill fragen."

„Ja, grandiose Idee: Hey, Onkel Bill? Du hast nicht zufällig damals Mr. Malfoy flachgelegt, oder?" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich, Jane. Du hattest schon bessere Ideen."

„Was ist daran nicht gut? Wieso sollen wir Detektiv spielen, wenn es so einfach sein könnte?", gab James eingeschnappt zurück.

„Es gibt Leute, die stehen drauf, sowas selbst rauszufinden, wenn es sie interessiert", meinte Fred ebenfalls eingeschnappt. „Hey, aber Jane! Wenn das wirklich so ist, dann wäre das mit Louis und Scorpius viel tragischer. Du passt da gar nicht rein."

„Mein Vater und seiner sind Erzfeinde, das passt auch gut", sagte James zähneknirschend. „Vor allem weil –"

„Jane, guck mal!" Fred deutete über James' Schulter, packte ihn dann aber schnell und wirbelte ihn herum. „Oder lieber doch nicht!"

„Hä?" Den Kopf schief legend versuchte James sich umzudrehen. „Was denn? Igitt, Fred!" Der hatte ihn kurzerhand fest umklammert und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben. „Lass mich los, du Schwuchtel!"

„Ey, du fummelst mit Malfoy!", beschwerte Fred sich. „Also werd nicht intolerant!"

„Du grabschst mir an den Arsch, Alter! Was ist da denn?!" Er drehte sich um und schrie erschrocken auf, als das Gesicht seines Onkels direkt vor ihm auftauchte.

„Buh", hauchte Bill und gluckste, als James zurücksprang, wodurch er Fred mit umriss. „Harry hatte schon sowas angedeutet, als ich ihn eben getroffen hab. Wollt ihr spionieren?" Er streckte die Hände aus und half beiden gleichzeitig wieder auf die Beine, legte allerdings verwirrt den Kopf schief, als sie vehement auf seine Schuhe starrten. „Alles klar?"

„Ähm… Jane, mach doch!" Fred rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite, worauf James ihn ärgerlich anfunkelte.

„Halt's Maul, Fred", zischte er und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Was machst du denn hier, Onkel Bill?"

„Ich war in der Apotheke." Bill hob eine kleine Tüte hoch und grinste. „Mein Sohn hat Kopfweh, falls ihr euch erinnert."

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach?"

Bill nickte. „Ja." Er sah zu Fred. „Was Falsches gegessen?"

„James traut sich nur nicht zu fragen, ob du – hmpf!" Wieder einmal presste James seine Hand auf Freds Mund.

„Ob du es zu kitschig findest, wenn ich Scorpius Rosen schenke!", sagte James hastig.

„Na ja…" Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn er das mag… Aber keine weißen, das passt nicht zu der Haarfarbe… Ich hab ihn übrigens grad getroffen. Er sitzt hier irgendwo mit –"

Fred riss die Hand von seinem Mund. „Mit den Gedanken ganz bei James!", rief er aus und schaute grinsend in die Runde.

Die Augenbrauen hebend trat Bill einen Schritt zurück. „Wahrscheinlich… Wollt ihr mitkommen, Jungs?"

Fred schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Wir disapparieren."

James schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „Aber erst wenn –"

„Nein!" Fred umklammerte ihn wieder fest und James verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Sofort!" James brüllte noch einen entsetzten Protest, als Fred disapparierte, weil man dabei normalerweise immer irgendetwas zurückließ.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Teenager…" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, drehte sich um und sah seinen Sohn, dem es anscheinend wieder besser ging, weil er gerade Scorpius Malfoys Eis stibitzte. „Oh… Ach, so!"


	17. James 'Schniefelus' Potter

**James ‚Schniefelus' Potter**

Malfoy Manor war von Weitem schon fast so imposant wie das Schloss von Hogwarts. Die weißen Schneeflocken, die sich auf die alten Mauern legten, verliehen dem Ganzen noch mehr die Ausstrahlung eines kleinen Märchenschlosses. Bei diesem Anblick war es kein Wunder, dass Scorpius manchmal so verträumt und übertrieben romantisch veranlagt war. Die weiten Gärten schienen so perfekt gepflegt, dass James sich dabei ertappte eine ungerade Hecke zu finden, bei dem Schnee allerdings ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Vielleicht gab es hinterm Haus ja ein paar hässliche Flecken…

Harry wollte ihn vehement nicht alleine nach Malfoy Manor lassen, was auch der Grund für Teddy an seiner Seite war. Der hatte sein Weihnachten dieses Jahr schon lieber mit seiner Großmutter und _Drake_ verbracht, weil das Weasley-Fest meistens in einem großen Gebrüll endete und vor allen Dingen weil Victoire da war. Mit Ex-Freundinnen zu feiern war nicht seine Wunschvorstellung von Weihnachten.

Allerdings schien Mr. Malfoy in weihnachtlicher Barmherzigkeit zu schwimmen. Harry hatte natürlich mit ihm reden müssen und hatte James dann kumpelhaft gegen die Schulter geklopft, weil er ja alles so toll geregelt hätte. Wenigstens wurde er dank Teddy nicht mit dem Motorrad diese Auffahrt entlang chauffiert.

„Merlin, Jamie… Glaubst du, das gefällt ihm?" Teddy fragte ihn das zum tausendsten Mal, wobei er das Geschenk, das er liebevoll in Alufolie gepackt hatte, zwischen den Fingern umher drehte, als würde es davon cooler werden.

„Du hast ihm doch schon was zu Weihnachten geschenkt", murmelte James, der seinerseits nur sich selbst mitbrachte. „Hätte ich was mitbringen sollen? Lily hat doch Kekse gebacken, vielleicht… hätte ich welche klauen sollen?"

„Vielleicht." Teddy knallte ihm das Geschenk gegen die Brust, damit er klopfen konnte. Gerade wollte er es sich wieder holen, da ging die Tür schon auf und ein weißblonder Haarschopf lugte aus der Tür.

„James!" Scorpius strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen, als er die Arme ausstreckte und sich James um den Hals warf, womit der nicht gerechnet hatte. Rücklings plumpsten sie die schmalen Steinstufen hinunter in den Schnee.

„Nein!" Teddy sank neben ihnen zu Boden und zupfte sein verkrüppeltes Geschenk zwischen ihren Körpern hervor. „Wieso?"

„E-Entschuldige…" Scorpius hatte sich hochgestemmt, bevor James seine Umarmung erwidern konnte, und blickte Teddy beschämt an. „Ich hab mich der Euphorie hingegeben…"

„Ich freu mich auch", meldete James sich zu Wort, schnappte sich Scorpius' Ärmel und zupfte, bis er angesehen wurde. „Hast du vor der Tür gewartet?"

„Hinter der Tür", korrigierte Scorpius, errötete leicht und rappelte sich schnell auf, als James sich vorlehnte, damit er ihm einen Begrüßungskuss geben konnte. Allerdings holte er das schnell nach, als Scorpius ihm hoch half. Viel zu oft hatte er über die Feiertage daran gedacht und war abwesend gewesen, was Fred bei jeder Gelegenheit schamlos ausgenutzt hatte. Aber all diese Demütigungen über die er nie wieder nachdenken wollte, waren es wert, wenn er dafür so sehnsüchtig geküsst wurde. Da fühlte man sich gleich richtig… geliebt.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer", knurrte Teddy, der mit dem Zauberstab gegen seinen Alu-Beutel tippte, ihn aber nur noch mehr deformierte.

„Keine schlechte Idee", raunte James, die Hände auf Scorpius' Rücken nach unten schiebend, worauf er sofort weggeschoben wurde. Allerdings strahlte Scorpius immer noch und fasste James an der Hand, während der sich einen skeptischen Blick von Teddy antun musste.

„Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, so aufgeregt war ich", sprudelte es aus Scorpius heraus, während James von dem Anblick der Eingangshalle erschlagen wurde. So ein prunkvoll eingerichtetes Haus hatte er selten… oder eher noch nie gesehen und den Mund würde er wohl nie wieder zu kriegen. „Mein Vater ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer." Bestimmt saß er hinter einem fetten Schreibtisch, der sich seit Jahrhunderten nicht bewegt hatte, und würde sich in genau dem Moment umdrehen, wenn James das Zimmer betrat – wie der Bösewicht in einem Actionfilm.

„Ich lauf euch einfach mal nach", sagte Teddy. „Meine Hand muss niemand halten."

James schaute über die Schulter und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, während Scorpius ihn die große Marmortreppe hochzog. „Ihr habt ein tolles Haus, Scorpius. Hier verläuft man sich wohl ständig, oder?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sieht nur so aus", sagte er und lächelte James an, eigentlich lächelte er die ganze Zeit, immer nur verschiedene Stufen von Freude zeigend. „Und du bist sicher, dass du ausgerechnet mit mir Neujahr feiern willst?"

James grinste zurück. „Wir starten zusammen ins neue Jahr: schrecklich romantisch." Er lehnte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Wange, in die sofort das Blut und damit die Wärme schossen.

„Vergesst nicht, dass wir auch da sind", sagte Teddy und grinste nicht verliebt, sondern diabolisch. „Andromeda, Astoria, Daphne, Lucius, Narcissa und nicht zu vergessen…" Er seufzte auf und es klang schon eher verliebt. „Drake. Als ich sechs Jahre alt war und Drake noch ein junger Mann, da hab ich ihm die Haare angekokelt. Ich glaube, dafür hasst er mich immer noch."

„Hast ja auch ne große Familie, Scorpius." Und so ein großes Haus. Sie liefen immer noch, aber James hatte die Orientierung verloren und die Gänge sahen alle so gleich aus.

„Es kommt nicht unbedingt auf die… du weißt schon." Schmunzelnd winkte Scorpius ab und deutete auf eine große, hölzerne Flügeltür, während James versuchte sich durch diesen Kommentar nicht angegriffen zu fühlen. In letzter Zeit kratzten solche Bemerkungen schnell mal an seinem Ego. „Da wären wir. Bist du bereit?" Scorpius musterte James, als der nickte, streckte die Hand aus und richtete den Kragen von James' Jacke. „Die darfst du vielleicht gleich ausziehen." Als James die Augenbrauen hob wurde Scorpius wieder rosa um die Nase. „Nur die Jacke… mein ich…"

„Ihr habt mein Geschenk ruiniert… Ich muss wieder gehen", wimmerte Teddy dazwischen. „Klopf nicht, Scorpius. Meine Haare…" Er färbte seine Haare dreimal um, weil sie anscheinend nicht so wunderbar schwarz-bläulich wurden, wie er sie haben wollte.

Scorpius wartete geduldig ab, bis Teddy ihm ein Zeichen gab, und klopfte dann relativ verhalten an die Tür, sodass James bezweifelte, Mr. Malfoy würde sie hören. Auf eine Antwort wartete Scorpius auch gar nicht, sondern schob die Tür auf und präsentierte genau so einen Schreibtisch, wie James ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Der hohe Stuhl dahinter ließ auch nur den Blick auf die Rückenlehne zu und James schluckte, als er damit rechnete, dass sich der Bösewicht dieser Geschichte jeden Moment zu ihm herumdrehte.

„Mr. Potter."

Als er so von der Seite angequatscht wurde konnte James sich nicht zusammenreißen und schrie erschrocken auf, bevor er hinter Scorpius in Sicherheit sprang. Sein Blick fiel auf Draco Malfoy, der ihn erst verdattert ansah, dann aber eine relativ neutrale Miene aufsetzte. Er wirkte wirklich irgendwie ganz anders als Scorpius. Onkel Bill hatte Recht, wenn er das wohl vor allem auf ihre Ausstrahlung bezog.

„E-Entschuldigen Sie", sagte James und fuhr sich durch die Haare, während er die andere Hand nach Scorpius' Vater ausstreckte. „Hab mich irgendwie… erschreckt."

Draco lächelte, sah aber aus, als würde ihn das gar nicht interessieren. „Ich versuche das als Kompliment aufzufassen. Freut mich, Mr. Potter." Er griff James' Hand, wobei die dunklen Lederhandschuhe irgendwie… extrem unhöflich waren und James' volle Aufmerksamkeit hatten. Besonders auf der linken Seite.

„Ebenfalls", sagte James und grinste. Als Draco ihn nichts mehr fragte, schaute er zu Scorpius, der aussah, als hätte er eben die Quelle des wahren Glückes gefunden. Bei diesem Anblick konnte man nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln und das schien Draco irgendwie gnädig zu stimmen. So wie er bisher gewirkt hatte, wäre Louis ihm anscheinend weitaus lieber gewesen.

„Ted, was trägst du da denn mit dir herum?", fragte er, worauf Teddy sein Geschenk sofort versteckte. „Nichts, nehme ich an?" Teddy nickte hastig und Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Nun ja, du weißt, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen, bevor der Rest der Familie kommt und Scorpius möchte bestimmt seinen Freund herumführen." Er lächelte seinem Sohn zu, ignorierte James dabei und schritt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. „Wir unterhalten uns beim Essen, Mr. Potter."

„Ja", kriegte James gerade noch raus, dann wurde er auch schon von Scorpius aus dem Zimmer gezogen. „Na ja, ich hab mir das schlimmer vorgestellt." Er grinste Scorpius an, als der sich herumdrehte und sich gegen seine Brust drückte. Die Arme fest um den Kleineren schließend schmiegte James die Wange gegen das weiche Blondhaar und seufzte auf.

„Warte den Abend ab", murmelte Scorpius und schaute auf. „Ich hab dich vermisst, James. Unheimlich…" Er presste sich wieder dicht gegen James, was der im Moment schwer aushielt. Seine Gedanken drehten sich seit Wochen nur um ein Thema und jede schöne Berührung machte ihn so ganz nervös. Vielleicht war er doch ganz leicht verkrampft, aber das bedeutete doch nur, dass Scorpius ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete.

„Wir haben uns doch vor einer Woche noch gesehen", sagte James, die Lippen sachte gegen Scorpius' Stirn drückend, worauf der die Augen schloss und leicht lächelte.

„Aber du warst sauer. Ich wusste nicht warum und…" Seufzend drückte Scorpius sich weg, suchte James' Hand und umklammerte sie fest, schaute flehentlich hoch. „Du bist nicht mehr böse auf mich, oder?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war nie sauer. Du hast mir nichts getan."

Skeptisch runzelte Scorpius die Stirn, widersprach James aber nicht und deutete hinter sich. „Magst du das Haus sehen?"

„Besonders dein Zimmer", sagte James nickend. „Gibt es da Rüschen? Ich stell mir irgendwie immer Rüschen vor."

Scorpius schenkte ihm einen verdatterten Blick. „Ähm, nein", gluckste er kopfschüttelnd. Ab und an deutete er auf eine Tür und versuchte James dazu zu bringen sich für einen anderen Raum zu begeistern, aber der würde tatsächlich am liebsten noch einen Schritt zu legen. „Mein Zimmer ist nicht so toll. Was findest du daran so spannend?"

„Du würdest doch auch gerne mein Zimmer sehen", sagte James und hibbelte demonstrativ, als Scorpius vor einer Tür stehenblieb. „Außerdem will ich ungestört sein, damit ich das hier tun kann." Sobald der Weg frei war schob er Scorpius in das Zimmer, zog ihn dicht an sich und presste die Lippen gegen die feuerrote Wange, die Scorpius ihm schnell hinhielt.

„Ich hab mir ein paar Quidditch-Bücher schenken lassen, jetzt können wir –"

„Du musst das nicht wegen mir… auswendig lernen", seufzte James dicht an Scorpius' Ohr, bevor er ihn los ließ, da Scorpius anscheinend nicht angefasst werden wollte, obwohl er James ja so sehr vermisst hatte. Versuchend den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken schaute James sich in dem hell eingerichteten Zimmer um und nickte bemüht beeindruckt. Nicht sein Geschmack, aber es war groß, ordentlich und das Bett sah weich aus. Mehr brauchte man nicht wissen.

„Ich lern's ja nicht auswendig, aber… Ach, es ist sogar interessant", sagte Scorpius und winkte ab. „Jetzt versteh ich wenigstens, was du auf dem Besen machst. Gegen wen spielt ihr als Nächstes?"

„Ravenclaw", sagte James ungerührt von Scorpius' Enthusiasmus und schritt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, durch das Zimmer, schaute einen längeren Moment aus dem blitzblankpoliertem Fenster auf die weiten schneebedeckten Wiesen Wiltshires. „Wird einfach. Die sind alle keine Konkurrenz."

„Hauptsache es macht dir Spaß", sagte Scorpius, weil er eigentlich doch nicht über dieses Thema reden wollte.

James auch nicht. Er drehte sich herum und zog seine Jacke aus, schmiss sie einfach auf Scorpius' Bett, bevor er sich darauf fallenließ. „Dein Vater hasst mich", sagte er und ließ den Blick über Scorpius' Körper wandern, als der auf ihn zu tapste. Bestimmt hatte er sich herausgeputzt, aber einen großen Unterschied sah James nicht, was auch immer sein Problem bei Mädchen gewesen war. Die wollten Komplimente und James fielen nie welche ein. Scorpius sah gut aus, musste man da mehr sagen? Musste man das überhaupt sagen?

„Er hasst dich nicht", sagte Scorpius, etwas nervös aufgrund von James' Blicken. „Er will nur schnell fertig arbeiten, damit er später Zeit hat, wenn meine Großeltern kommen." Die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen schaute er an sich herunter und versuchte zu finden, was James zu stören schien, dabei war da alles perfekt. Scorpius brauchte nur etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein.

James atmete tief durch, als Scorpius sich neben ihn setzte. „Wunderbar… Deine Großeltern werden mich hassen", sagte er, die Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter legend und leichte Kreise streichelnd. „Ich versteck mich hinter Teddy…"

„James, was ist los?", fragte Scorpius und rückte ein Stück weg, schien kurz davor sich sein flauschiges Kopfkissen zu schnappen um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Er räusperte sich, als James verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Du bist… irgendwie merkwürdig."

So, er war also merkwürdig. Dabei war nicht er es, der sich nicht küssen lassen wollte, der so tat, als hätten sie keine Gemeinsamkeiten und der von ihm wegrückte, als hätte er Drachenpocken.

„Nichts", sagte James grinsend. „Ich dachte nur, dass dein Vater irgendwas in der Art von meinem abziehen würde. Das schockt mich." Er streckte die Hand nach Scorpius aus und setzte einen flehenden Blick auf. „Komm wieder her. Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Wirklich?" Scorpius lächelte leicht verlegen und rückte wieder näher, fasste zögerlich James' Ärmel.

„Ja, wirklich", sagte James und lauschte Scorpius' Quieken, als er die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn fest an sich drückte. Die Nase in den weißblonden Haaren vergrabend atmete James tief ein und seufzte dann zufrieden auf. Er hatte Scorpius wirklich unglaublich vermisst – mehr als er jemals erwartet hätte. Diese schüchterne aber furchtbar putzige Art, das süße Lächeln und die deutlichen Herzchen in dem hellen Grau der Iris.

„Ich dich auch", wiederholte Scorpius leise und lehnte sich gegen James' Schulter, legte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

„Das heißt, du willst also auch nie wieder eine Woche ohne mich sein", stellte James fest, spürte und sah Scorpius' Wangen rot werden, was einfach zu niedlich war, als dass er der Versuchung widerstehen konnte ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Allerdings nur auf die Stirn, weil Scorpius anscheinend erstmal wieder auftauen musste.

„Wenn du mir nicht wieder Türen vor der Nase zuschlägst", sagte Scorpius und seufzte auf. Seine Finger gruben sich tief in James' Pullover, als hätte er Angst, dass er hier gleich wieder alleine sitzen würde, egal was James eben gesagt hatte.

„Ich hab ja schon gesagt, dass ich nicht auf dich sauer war. Sorry, dass du das abgekriegt hast", sagte James, während er die Finger durch Scorpius' Haare gleiten ließ. Am liebsten würde er jetzt einfach so hier sitzen bleiben und dabei auch nicht reden. Einfach die Nähe genießen und versuchen nicht daran zu denken, was für Gefühle das in ihm auslöste.

„Wieso bist du immer auf Louis sauer?" Scorpius hob den Blick und wollte wegrutschen, aber James zog ihn wieder zu sich, was die rosigen Wangen tiefrot werden ließ.

„Na, weil er…" James verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt schon…"

„Du musst aber nicht eifersüchtig sein", meinte Scorpius, ließ die Hände von James' Rücken nach vorne gleiten und entfernte einen Fussel von dem Pullover, bevor er an dem Stoff zu zupfen begann, sich dabei sicherlich nichts dachte, aber James dachte eine ganze Menge, was er jetzt lieber nicht denken sollte. „Louis und ich sind nur Freunde." Er nickte entschlossen, was James glucksen ließ.

Schmunzelnd legte er eine Hand auf Scorpius' Wange und bekam einen kurzen Blick aus den grauen Augen geschenkt. „Kannst du dir nicht hässlichere Freunde suchen?", schlug er vor und entlockte Scorpius ein bezauberndes Lachen.

„Ich… find nicht so leicht Freunde, James", sagte er und zuckte fast entschuldigend mit den Schultern, dabei machte es James gar nicht so viel aus, dass er nicht den beliebtesten Jungen von Hogwarts als Freund hatte. „Das hab ich sechs Jahre lang versucht, aber… na ja, mein Name. Du kannst es dir denken." Er wollte anscheinend aufstehen, aber James verstärkte seinen Griff um die schmalen Schultern und zog Scorpius fast auf seinen Schoß.

„Wieso willst du gerade ständig weg von mir?", fragte er geradeheraus. „Das ist auch merkwürdig."

„Vielleicht bin ich merkwürdig, weil du dich immer so merkwürdig benimmst", sagte Scorpius und grinste, als James die Augenbrauen hob. „Louis und du seid doch auch Freunde. Wir könnten alle Freunde sein und –"

„Ich will aber mehr als dein Freund sein, Scorpius", sagte James glucksend, weil das für ihn selbstverständlich war – fast so wie Scorpius' erneuter Rotschimmer. „Deswegen will ich ja auch solche Dinge tun." Die Lippen kurz gegen Scorpius' drücken legte James eine Hand auf den weißblonden Hinterkopf und hielt Scorpius so davon ab gleich wieder abzuhauen. „Ich hab da eine Menge drüber nachgedacht", hauchte er gegen die anderen Lippen, in die sich jetzt strahlendweiße Zähne gruben. „Und vielleicht solltest du auch mehr darüber nachdenken, anstatt über… Louis. So gut kennt ihr euch auch wieder nicht, dass du ihn als Freund bezeichnen könntest."

James spürte eher, wie Scorpius die Mundwinkel verzog, als dass er es sehen konnte. „Meinst du?" Scorpius' Hände fuhren höher und blieben auf James' Schultern liegen. „Aber ich mag ihn."

James verdrehte die Augen, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und schlang die Arme eng um Scorpius' Hüfte. „Solange du mich mehr magst", sagte er und grinste, als Scorpius schnaubte. „Jetzt lass dich endlich vernünftig küssen." Bevor Scorpius doch noch protestieren konnte, schnellte James vor und verschloss die anderen Lippen, die sich zu einem Lächeln formten.

„Was…"

„Nicht reden", grummelte James und versuchte angestrengt den Kuss zu vertiefen, was ihm auch schließlich gelang, worüber er innerlich jubilierte. Gut, eine kleine Geste hinter Scorpius' Rücken war auch erlaubt, weil er die ja nicht sehen konnte. Einen Moment später legte er die Hand zwischen Scorpius' Schulterblätter und strich leicht auf und ab, ja nicht zu fest, damit Scorpius ihm nicht weglief.

Gerade gruben Scorpius' Finger sich in seine Haare und James hoffte schon auf ein ganz kleines bisschen mehr, als die Tür aufgeschoben wurde – ohne zu klopfen. Scorpius fuhr herum und wäre fast vom Bett gefallen, hätte James ihn nicht festgehalten.

„Mu-Mutter…"

Im Türrahmen stand eine schlanke, blonde Frau mit stechendblauen Augen, die James sofort fixierten. Die rotbemalten Lippen pressten sich leicht zusammen, bis man den Lippenstift fast nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Astoria Malfoy hob das Kinn leicht und musterte James einen schier endlosen Moment von oben, bevor sie ein wie festgetackert wirkendes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Dein Vater sagte mir, dass wir Besuch bekommen haben", säuselte sie mit einer etwas zu schleimig klingenden Stimme. James fand das nicht ansatzweise sympathisch, wenn man sich bei ihm einschleimen wollte. „Freut mich sehr, Mr. Potter." Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, in dieser Handkuss-Manier, aber James schüttelte die schmalen Finger kräftig, vor allem, damit er seine Hände schnell wieder auf Scorpius' Hüfte legen konnte.

„Hi", grüßte er.

„Hättest du nicht klopfen können?", fragte Scorpius peinlich berührt.

„Ach?" Astoria gluckste. „Störe ich etwa?"

Sah man doch… James verdrehte die Augen und hob eine Hand, um mit Scorpius' Haaren spielen zu können, während der ein beschämtes Gesicht zog.

„Schätzchen, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass jemand hier reinkommt, dann bist du sicherlich in der Lage dazu deinen Zauberstab zu benutzen", sagte Astoria und schaute sich interessiert im Zimmer ihres Sohnes um, blieb dann aber wieder an James hängen. „Mr. Potter weiß bestimmt mit seinem umzugehen." Die Art und Weise wie sie ihm zu zwinkerte, ließ James sich fast verzweifelt an Scorpius festklammern. Wenn er sich richtig an das Gespräch zwischen seinem Vater und Scorpius' erinnerte, dann war doch eine leichte Untreue rausgeklungen, von der er bitte verschont bleiben wollte. Nicht, dass er Frauen plötzlich grundsätzlich abgeneigt war, das galt eher für Männer, aber… die Mutter seines Freundes? Nein danke.

„Ich denke schon…" Scorpius verstand die zweideutige Anspielung anscheinend gar nicht, aber das passte auch zu ihm und ließ James lächeln. Vorsichtig strich er eine weißblonde Haarsträhne aus der hohen Stirn und bekam dafür ein verlegenes Lächeln von Scorpius geschenkt. Von wem hatte er das bloß? Weder seine Mutter noch sein Vater sahen so aus, als könnten sie so zuckersüß lächeln…

„Na, du musst es ja wissen", seufzte Astoria und musterte ihren Sohn noch einmal, wobei sie eher skeptisch aussah. Als ob sie ihrem Sohn nicht zutrauen würde eine Granate im Bett zu sein. Das war fast Grund genug für James ihr heute Nacht sehr laut das Gegenteil zu beweisen. „Ich bin im Salon, falls ihr mich braucht." Sie drehte sich um, warf ihr blondes Haar über die Schulter und stöckelte davon. James konnte ein Schütteln nicht unterdrücken, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Scorpius und griff nach James' Jacke, die er ihm mit unschuldigen Augen um die Schultern legte.

James seufzte und umarmte Scorpius fest, was der zögerlich erwiderte. „Ich hab dich vermisst…"

Ein dumpfes Kichern traf seine Schulter, bevor Scorpius den Kopf hob. „Das sagtest du bereits." Der Moment, den sie verstreichen ließen um sich einfach in die Augen zu sehen, erschien James als die perfekten Vorlage für einen richtigen Kuss, aber gerade als er sich vorlehnte, schmiegte Scorpius sich wieder gegen seine Schulter und seufzte wohlig auf.

„Ähm… Scorpius, hast du was gegen meine Lippen?", fragte James und atmete tief durch, als Scorpius verwundert zu ihm hochschaute, die Wange aber weiter an seine Schulter schmiegte. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und blinzelte fragend. „Küss ich jetzt auch noch schlecht?" Noch ein Kopfschütteln. „Denkst du, dass du schlecht küsst?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollte ich?", fragte er und hob eine Hand, um sich mit dem Finger über die volle Unterlippe zu fahren. James wandte hart schluckend den Blick ab. Er würde das nicht aushalten. Vorsichtig schob er Scorpius von seinem Schoß, damit der nicht auch noch mitbekam, dass er es nicht aushalten würde. Ihm war heiß, fürchterlich heiß und das nur, weil Scorpius Lippen so wunderbar perfekt waren… Was er damit alles machen könnte…

„James?" Scorpius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und brachte ihn dazu in die verwirrten grauen Augen zu schauen. „Bist du wieder unsicher? So wie neulich, nachdem wir –"

„Nein!", rief James sofort aus, damit Scorpius nicht noch solch schmutzige Wörter in den Mund nahm… obwohl das bestimmt unglaublich heiß wäre, wenn er es im Rausch der Gefühle sagen würde… „Ich darf über Nacht bleiben, nicht wahr?"

Scorpius nickte, zog aber die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wenn du willst…" Er nahm die Hände von James und schob die Finger ineinander. „Ich hab jedenfalls… also…" Er winkte ab. „Ich versteh schon, wenn du lieber gehen willst."

„Was? Nein." James schüttelte hastig den Kopf und brachte seine Haare so vollkommen durcheinander. Scorpius setzte ein Lächeln auf und ordnete die schwarzen Haare wieder, als wäre es die wichtigste Aufgabe der Welt. „Ich hätte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass du das jemals wiederholen willst", sagte James und wunderte sich kurz über Scorpius' Stirnrunzeln, aber immer kam er bei Scorpius' Gedankengängen eben auch nicht mit. „Aber diesmal wird's richtig schön. Versprochen." Er legte die Arme um Scorpius' Schultern und drückte ihn an sich, bekam die weitaufgerissenen Augen so gar nicht mehr mit.

„I-Ich…" Scorpius drückte ihn weg und grinste etwas schief. „Ich muss nochmal zu meinem Vater. Aber ich bin wieder hier, bevor meine Großeltern kommen – bestimmt." James öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, aber seine Lippen wurden kurz verschlossen und dann düste Scorpius auch schon in Mordsgeschwindigkeit davon.

Aber hey, er wäre nicht James Sirius Potter, wenn er hier auf Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy warten würde. Bei dem Gedanken an Scorpius' zweiten Vornamen musste James wieder glucksen. Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und schlenderte in den Flur. Er suchte das Klo. Zumindest bereitete er das als Ausrede vor, wenn man ihn erwischen würde.

Fred hatte nämlich ansatzweise Recht, wenn er sagte, dass manche Leute ein Bedürfnis verspürten Detektiv zu spielen; besonders, wenn sie zu feige waren ihren Onkel offen auf sein vielleicht-Verhältnis mit Draco Malfoy anzusprechen. Das käme James nämlich wirklich unpassend. Je weniger Verbindungen es zwischen Scorpius und Louis gab, desto besser für ihn.

Die Flure Malfoy Manors erschienen ihm endlos lang und er hatte auch keinen großen Plan wonach er suchte. Fred hatte ihm vorgeschlagen sich auf dem Dachboden umzuschauen, weil seine Mutter dort alles an Erinnerungen unterbrachte, und James hielt das auch für keine schlechte Idee, aber wo war der Dachboden?

Oben, ja, das wusste er auch. Die Augen verdrehend irrte James umher, rannte diverse Male in Hauselfen in adretten Uniformen, ließ sich skeptische Blicke aus kugelrunden Augen schenken und schnallte dann irgendwann, dass er die ja mal fragen könnte.

„Hey!" Er hielt vor einem besonders Kleinen, weil man ja nie wissen konnte, und setzte sein charmantestes Grinsen auf. „Ich suche den Dachboden. Kannst du mir da helfen?"

„Natürlich, Mr. Potter", quiekte der Elf und verbeugte sich tief, aber James wusste wirklich nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass die ihn überall hinließen. War ja nicht so, als gehöre er zur Familie. Die kleine Hand fasste den Saum seines Pullovers und mit einem _Plopp_ standen sie mitten in der Dunkelheit. „Wünschen Sie Licht?"

„Äh, ja." James nickte und musste sich kurz darauf die Augen vor dem grellen Licht abschirmen. „Danke…"

„Soll Master Scorpius über Ihren Aufenthaltsort informiert werden?"

James schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab. „Wenn er fragt…", nuschelte er und schaute sich suchend um. Jede Menge Kisten und Kartons, alte Schränke und Möbel, die mit dunklen Tüchern vor Staub geschützt werden sollten. Die Fenster waren klein und mit Eisblumen übersät, aber gegen die Kälte hatte der Hauself schon etwas unternommen, bevor James sich beschweren konnte.

„Ähm, die Sachen von… von Master Draco?"

Allmählich stutzig werdend legte der Hauself den Kopf schief, schien James aber nicht widersprechen zu wollen. „Alles, was Sie hier sehen, gehört dem Herrn", quiekte der Elf.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, nee…" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schaute sich um. „Gibt's sowas wie… Fotoalben?"

„Natürlich, Sir." Der Hauself deutete auf einen Schrank. „Brauchen Sie noch etwas? Master Scorpius hat uns darum gebeten Ihren Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen."

Na, da hatte er auch die Erklärung, warum er hier so… nett behandelt wurde.

James winkte ab. „Ich sag schon Bescheid", murmelte er und machte sich an den Schrank, bereute das gleich, als er die Massen an Alben sah. Na, toll… Wer rechnete auch schon damit, dass Draco Malfoy darauf stand Bilder von sich anzustarren? Elender Narzisst.

Okay, er musste seine Vorgehensweise irgendwie genauer planen, sonst verbrachte er hier Stunden. Aber einen kleinen Blick auf Draco Malfoy als Baby konnte man sich wohl erlauben…

James zog einfach mal das erste Album raus und gluckste. Es würde vielleicht doch ganz einfach werden, wenn auf allen eine fette Jahreszahl stehen würde. 1980, das fühlte sich wie hundert Jahre an.

Aber bei Merlins Bart, anscheinend lag das Niedliche doch in der Familie. Auf der ersten Seite strahlten ihm große, fast weißgraue Kulleraugen an, die in seiner Familie – bestehend größtenteils aus Frauen – einen Kreischanfall ausgelöst hätten. Ein Grinsen unterdrückend blätterte James etwas schneller durch das Album, sah sich Malfoys erste Schritte an, bemerkte, dass er oftmals verwechselte, ob er da auf dem Arm seines Vaters oder seiner Mutter lag und entdeckte auch diverse andere Menschen, die in die rosigen Wangen kneifen wollten, während Malfoy im Schlaf mit einem Plüschdrachen schmuste, der fast so groß war, wie er selbst. Und James kannte sogar einen der Männer! Der hing nämlich als Portrait im Direktor-Büro – welches James leider schon diverse Male von innen gesehen hatte – und gab dann schneidende Kommentare von sich, dass das bei einem Potter ja vorhersehbar gewesen wäre…

Als Snape allerdings einen sehr zornigen Blick in Richtung der Kamera warf klappte James das Album schnell zu. So, so… Das war ja schon mal interessant, wenn auch wenig ergiebig. Aber was sollte Baby Malfoy auch schon Großartiges angestellt haben?

„1986, 88, 90…" James fuhr die Alben entlang und versuchte dabei mitzurechnen. Sein Vater war derselbe Jahrgang wie Mr. Malfoy, Onkel Bill rund ein Jahrzehnt älter… also… war es irgendwie total unwahrscheinlich, dass Malfoy Senior Fotos von seiner Affäre hatte. James schnaubte über seine Blödheit. Er brauchte sowas wie ein… Tagebuch! Allerdings schrieben Männer keine Tagebücher, außer sie wurden dazu gezwungen, um besser schreiben zu lernen, so wie die ganze Familie Weasley.

„Kein 96, kein 97, kein 98…" James legte den Kopf schief, hockte sich hin, fand da aber nur andere Bücher. Schien so, als läge Mr. Malfoy keinen großen Wert darauf sein Leben weiterhin zu archivieren. Sehr schade… James wollte ihn ungerne von hinten anfallen und ihm die Erinnerungen klauen.

Seufzend schnappte er sich ein altes, vergilbtes, ledergebundenes Büchlein und besah sich das riesengroße Loch im schäbigen, schwarzen Einband. 1943? James machte große Augen. Merlins Bart, das war jetzt ja wirklich fast hundert Jahre her. Was für Sachen hob Malfoy Senior denn hier auf? James legte den Kopf schief. Ein Tagebuch? Hm, ein altes Tagebuch, aber ein Tagebuch.

Er schlug die ersten Seiten auf, entdeckte aber nur auf der Allerersten etwas Geschriebenes: T. M. Riddle… Irgendwas ratterte in seinem Schädel, aber die Zahnräder müssten mal wieder geölt werden, damit er drauf kam. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er das Buch um und merkte sich einfach mal die Adresse auf der Rückseite. Vauxhall Road, London. Konnte man ja mal vorbeigehen.

„Was tust du da, James?"

Das Buch hinter seinem Rücken versteckend wirbelte James herum und stellte sich dem Blick aus großen, irgendwie traurig wirkenden, grauen Augen. Scorpius sah aus, als hätte James ihm gerade das Herz rausgerissen, dabei hatte er ja nur…

„Ich hab das Klo gesucht", setzte er seine geplante Ausrede ein und steckte unauffällig das Tagebuch unter seinen Pullover, klemmte es in seinen Hosenbund, damit er nicht beim Schnüffeln ertappt wurde.

„Auf dem Dachboden?", presste Scorpius hervor und ballte seine schmalen Hände zu Fäusten, wodurch das Zittern aber nur noch deutlicher wurde.

„Ihr habt ein großes Haus." James machte ein paar zögerliche Schritte auf Scorpius zu. „Bis du jetzt… sauer auf mich?"

„Ob ich sauer bin, weil du in der Privatsphäre meines Vaters rumschnüffelst?!" Das letzte Mal hatte er Scorpius so laut erlebt, nachdem er ihn bei seinem nächtlichen Date mit Louis erwischt hatte. „Glaubst du, ich wüsste nicht, was das soll?! Hältst du mich für so verflucht bescheuert, Potter?!"

James' Augen weiteten sich leicht. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann Scorpius ihn das letzte Mal auf diese Weise ‚Potter' genannt hatte. Irgendwas lief hier extrem falsch und er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer was.

„Ich… Ich versteh nicht, Scorpius…" James streckte die Hand aus, ließ sie aber wieder sinken, als Scorpius keine Anstalten machte, auf ihn zuzukommen. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab so die Tür frei, anscheinend, damit James Platz hatte um vorzugehen. Aber das machte er jetzt noch nicht. „Komm schon… Jetzt sei nicht… Ich hab nur –"

„Das Klo gesucht?!" Scorpius schnaubte laut auf. „Du hast das alles geplant!"

„Was?!", platzte es James heraus und er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Was soll ich denn –"

„Du hast mich doch nie gemocht! Alles, was du wolltest, waren neue… Infos um dich über mich lustig zu machen! Dann hast du das einfach nochmal überstrapaziert mit… mit dem Kuss damals! Das war doch auch nicht echt…" Tränen glitzerten in Scorpius' Augen und James machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu, bekam aber abwehrend die Hände gegen die Brust gedrückt. „Verschwinde bloß!"

„Aber Scorpius, du verstehst das falsch!" James fasste die schmalen Handgelenke, aber Scorpius wand sich aus seinem Griff und hastete die Treppen nach unten in den Flur. „Scorpius!" Sich durch die Haare fahrend schnaubte James auf, bevor er ebenfalls nach unten rannte. „Jetzt warte doch!"

„Verschwinde!", blaffte Scorpius nach hinten und beschleunigte seine Schritte. „Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Aber –"

„Nichts aber!" Scorpius wirbelte herum und rammte den Zeigefinger in James' Brust, brachte den Anderen so zum abrupten Stehenbleiben. „Du dachtest, du könntest das ganze Haus nach irgendwelchen uralten Geheimnissen durchsuchen, die du dann gegen mich verwenden kannst, was? Aber das kannst du dir abschminken, du… du… du…" Scorpius rang nach Worten. „Schniefelus!", rief er aus und brachte James zum Prusten, was wohl nicht sehr angebracht zu sein schien.

„Bitte was?"

Scorpius schnaubte ihn ärgerlich an. „Und du dachtest mit mir zu schlafen bringt dich da schneller hin, richtig?", presste er mit Tränen in den Augen hervor, konnte nicht verhindern, dass die ihm über die rotangelaufenen Wangen kullerten. „Ich hätte gleich merken sollen, dass das nur ein riesen Spiel ist, als du so… so emotional geworden bist. Das passt doch gar nicht zu so einem unsensiblen Bastard wie dir! Dieses ganze Theater mit Louis war viel zu melodramatisch. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr das wieder alle drei zusammen…" Er hickste auf und presste sich eine Hand gegen den Mund. „Ich will, dass du verschwindest, Potter. Lass mich einfach in Frieden."

„Du reagierst total über!", versuchte James sich zu verteidigen. „Was hätte ich denn davon?"

„Mich zu demütigen hat dir doch immer schon gereicht!", schrie Scorpius ihn heiser an. „Wie konnte ich glauben, dass sich das geändert haben soll? Es war so offensichtlich. Ich war einfach nur blöd…"

„Scorpius…"

„Nein! Lass mich…" Scorpius hob abwehrend die Hände, lugte um die Ecke und winkte einen Hauselfen zu sich. „Bring ihn weg", befahl er mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich will ihn hier nie wieder sehen. Nicht mal in der Nähe." Damit drehte er sich auf den Absätzen um und rannte um die Ecke. James wollte hinterher, aber der Hauself warf sich regelrecht nach vorne und umklammerte sein Bein, disapparierte sofort.

Der Schnee unter ihm fing seinen Sturz auf, als er vor dem Tor von Malfoy Manor landete, das sich mit einem kräftigen Knall vor seiner Nase schloss. James zuckte zusammen, als der Hauself wieder mit einem _Plopp_ verschwand.

Er fror. Ohne seine Jacke fror er…


	18. Entr’acte I

**Entr'acte I**

Es war genau drei Monate her. Die Berichte des _Tagespropheten_ über Voldemorts Fall nahmen allmählich ab und konzentrierten sich mehr auf Harry Potters plötzliches Verschwinden vor gut drei Wochen. Nur eine Handvoll Leute wusste, wo der Retter der Zaubererwelt sich aufhielt, unter anderem Bill Weasley. Erst hatte er seine Hilfe anbieten wollen, als Hermine ihre Eltern in Australien suchen wollte, andererseits hatte er jetzt eine Frau, einen sehr festgeregelten Job und den drei Freunden – insbesondere Ron und Hermine – kam man besser nicht in die Quere.

Seufzend betrachtete Bill sein Spiegelbild, als er wieder einmal feststellen musste, wie sehr ihm das Abenteuer in seinem Leben fehlte. Sich niederzulassen, zu heiraten und demnächst vielleicht sogar Kinder in die Welt zu setzen schien er jeden Tag mehr zu bereuen, wofür er sich unglaublich schämte. Er sollte froh darüber sein, dass eine Frau wie Fleur nicht davongelaufen war, als der Werwolf ihn so entstellt hatte.

Mit zitternder Hand fuhr Bill die abscheulichen Narben nach, die Fenrir Greyback in seinem früher so hübschen Gesicht hinterlassen hatte. Ihm war, als hätte man ihm mit der perfekten Haut auch die ganze Ausstrahlung geraubt. Von dem einst charmanten Lächeln war nur noch ein Schatten übriggeblieben, der ihn so sehr an eine Grimasse erinnerte, dass er jeden Ansatz vermied. Dabei sollte er glücklich sein – auch Fred hätte gewollt, dass sie die ganze Zeit freudestrahlend über saftiggrüne Wiesen rannten.

Der Gedanke an seinen kleinen Bruder schmerzte immer noch wie glühende Kohlen, die man ihm in den Brustkorb steckte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann stieg auch immer ein klein wenig Neid in ihm auf. In der finalen Schlacht tapfer zu sterben; das war etwas, dass er sich irgendwie immer gewünscht hatte. Jetzt würde er einfach alt werden, noch hässlicher und niemand würde in den Sarg schauen wollen, wenn er schließlich drin lag, nachdem er sich letzten Endes nicht einmal mehr selbst waschen können würde. Dass Fleur ihn gerne fütterte hatte er gerade schon eine halbe Ewigkeit über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Bill warf einen kurzen Blick zu der Toilettentür und glaubte Fleurs Lachen durch das ganze Restaurant durch zu hören. Schwer seufzend drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und klatschte sich die kühle Flüssigkeit in sein Gesicht, fuhr sich auch durch die langen feuerroten Haare, die er wieder einigermaßen ordentlich zusammenknotete. Heute vor einem Jahr hatte er Fleur geheiratet und sich so zwar abgesichert nie alleine sein zu müssen, aber im Grunde war Absicherung das letzte, was er jemals gewollt hatte. Allerdings hatte er seinen Hochzeitstag auch nie in einer Toilette verbringen wollen…

„Brauchen Sie noch lange, Sir?", drang eine schnarrende Stimme an sein Ohr und ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren. Bill konnte nicht anders, aber bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, musste er schallend loslachen. Keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, die Tür hinter sich schließend und einen Putzeimer mit sich hereinschleppend, stand Draco Malfoy und zog diese hochnäsige Fresse, die absolut nicht zu seinem Aufzug passen wollte. Er trug einen knielangen, hellblauen Kittel über der feinen schwarzen Hose und dem viel zu dünnen, weißen Hemd. Das weißblonde Haar war ordentlich gescheitelt und biss sich fürchterlich mit den roten Flecken, die sich auf den blassen Wangen ausbreiteten, als er ausgelacht wurde.

„Malfoy?" Sich auf dem Waschbecken abstützend schnappte Bill nach Luft und wünschte sich einen Fotoapparat, damit er dieses Bild nie wieder vergaß. Aber nein… Wie kam er auf den Gedanken, dass er diesen Anblick vergessen können würde?

„Weas… Sir", presste Malfoy hervor und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, gab die Tür frei. „Einen angenehmen Abend noch."

Bill lehnte sich seitlich gegen das Waschbecken und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. „Was machst du hier?", fragte er und sein Blick blieb an dem Lappen, der über den Rand des Putzeimers hing, hängen.

„Sehen Sie doch", zischte Malfoy, umklammerte seinen Eimer, als wäre er das Einzige, das ihn vorm Ertrinken retten könnte, und nickte zur Tür. „Ich habe zu arbeiten. Wenn Sie nicht dabei zu sehen wollen, dann bitte ich Sie zu gehen." Dass Malfoy ihn siezte war irgendwie merkwürdig und Bill fühlte sich dadurch fürchterlich alt, aber das ließ er sich nicht anmerken.

„Das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen", sagte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit sein Grinsen nicht zu breit wurde. Schnaubend drehte Malfoy sich herum und streckte die Hand nach der Kabinentür aus, hielt allerdings inne. Kalte, graue Augen fixierten Bill kurz, Malfoy schnaubte erneut und kniete sich dann hin. Die im Moment rotgeschwollenen Hände versuchte er anscheinend erfolglos mit Handschuhen zu schützen und seine Haltung war auch nicht ganz so elegant, wie man sie von einem Malfoy erwartete. Aber gut, Bill hatte auch noch nie einen Malfoy Toiletten schrubben gesehen.

„Wieso tust du das?", entfuhr es ihm, ehe er sich beherrschen konnte. Eigentlich verspürte er nicht das Bedürfnis sich mit einem ehemaligen Todesser zu unterhalten, aber Merlins Bart, das war doch auch nur ein Kind, also…

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, _Sir_", hörte er Malfoy grummeln, der sich jetzt weiter in die Kabine lehnte und so einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf seine Rückseite bot. Während er sich langsam über die Lippen leckte ließ Bill den Blick über die schlanke Gestalt auf dem Boden wandern und blieb immer wieder genau dort hängen, wo er nie hinschauen sollte. Leise knurrend verfluchte Bill seinen Hunger auf junges Fleisch, beziehungsweise jede wölfische Eigenschaft, die er übernommen hatte. Nicht, dass er eine Ausrede suchen würde. Malfoy bot ja schamlos an, was er hatte, allerdings wollte niemand einen Hauselfen vernaschen.

„Ich könnte dir Trinkgeld geben", sagte Bill merkwürdig heiser und räusperte sich deswegen. Er schaute schnell zur Seite, als Malfoy aus der Kabine lugte und sich zu ihm drehte.

„Ich mache das nicht freiwillig", zischte er angesäuert und knallte den Putzlappen in seinen Eimer, bevor er eine Kabine weiter nach vorne rutschte. „Das Ministerium zwingt mich dazu… Sozialstunden zu leisten. Im Gegenzug dafür und einer enormen Spende für das im Moment überbelegte St. Mungos muss niemand aus meiner Familie nach Askaban. So, kann ich jetzt in Ruhe weiterarbeiten?" Die hohen Wangenknochen wurden durch den tiefen Rotschimmer noch betont und anscheinend wurde wenn schon Malfoys ganze Haut gleich rot, wenn er verlegen war. Bill legte den Kopf interessiert schief, als Malfoy sich vorlehnte und sein halboffenes Hemd dabei freien Ausblick auf einen sehr netten Körper gab.

Sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn pressend drehte Bill sich wieder dem Spiegel zu, starrte aber ins Waschbecken. Er begaffte hier keinen Jungen, der gerade mal achtzehn Jahre alt sein konnte. Das Kinn hebend starrte er in sein Spiegelbild und glaubte, dass seine blauen Augen merkwürdig hell funkelten. Gut. Er grinste schief. Dunkel wäre schlimmer gewesen. Er würde sicher nicht… irgendwelche wirren Gedanken zu Ende bringen. Das war nur die Sehnsucht nach Abenteuer und Risiko in ihm.

„Was ist mit deinem Trinkgeld?" Bill hätte sich ertränken können für diesen Satz. Er sollte einfach den Wasserhahn aufdrehen und den Kopf ins Waschbecken pressen. Dann war er wenigstens noch jung, wenn er starb, obwohl ein bisschen aufgedunsen.

„Hm?" Malfoy hatte verwirrt, vielleicht aber auch einfach misstrauisch die Stirn in Falten gelegt und musterte Bill einen Moment. Spätestens dann würde er ablehnen. Früher hatte Bill sich etwas auf sein Aussehen einbilden können, aber jetzt war er nur noch ein Freak mit einer einigermaßen ansehnlichen Figur unter der Lederjacke.

Also, warum sollte er sich nicht einen kleinen Spaß mit dem Hauselfen erlauben und ihn ein wenig necken?

„Spar dir das mal lieber für den Kellner, Weasley", sagte Malfoy und tatsächlich hatte er auch auf Toilettenböden noch einen arroganten Tonfall drauf. „Oder versteckst du dich auf dem Klo, weil du nicht zahlen kannst?" Er grinste hämisch und musterte Bills Jeans, hielt das Loch wahrscheinlich für unpassend, aber es war Absicht, anders als Fleur oder seine Mutter behaupteten.

„Ich kann zahlen, Malfoy. Mein Job wirft ne Menge ab, sogar genug um eine kleine verwöhnte Prinzessin wie dich auszuführen", sagte er und beobachtete genüsslich wie Malfoys Augen sich erstaunt weiteten. Von Weitem konnte er sie nicht so genau erkennen, aber die graue Iris übte sicherlich auf jeden eine merkwürdige Faszination aus, wenn man zu lange hineinsah. So etwas war er ja schon von dem Veela-Charme seiner Frau gewohnt.

„Ist das ein Angebot?", fragte Malfoy und ein fast schüchternes Lächeln legte sich für einen Moment auf seine Züge, als er sich aufrichtete um mit Bill auf einer Höhe zu sein – den Fakt außer Acht gelassen, dass er ihm gerade mal bis zum Kinn ging. Anscheinend war er… Bill konnte es fast nicht glauben. Malfoy war nicht abgeneigt. Oder er versuchte ihn reinzulegen, aber nicht in dieser Position.

Leicht geschmeichelt zuckte Bill also mit den Schultern. „Ich hab dir ein Trinkgeld versprochen", sagte er und ließ den Blick nochmal über die durchaus ansehnliche Gestalt nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt wandern. Gut, Malfoy hatte sicherlich auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, aber wer konnte sich auch schon von einem Krieg erholen, wenn man Toiletten schrubben musste?

Die kalte Fassade bröckelte kurz und Malfoy hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Reh, besonders seine großen, unschuldigen Augen, was Bill besonders in Erinnerung blieb. Einen Wimpernschlag später zuckte auch Draco kurz mit den Schultern und sammelte seinen Putzeimer auf.

„Ja, warum nicht", sagte er und seufzte theatralisch auf, wäre sich fast mit den Handschuhen durch die Haare gefahren, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen, wurde deswegen nur wieder so niedlich rosa um die Nase. „Ich kann mir ja nichts zu essen leisten und muss mich deswegen in die Küche hier schleichen." Bill schmunzelte und schaute wieder in den Spiegel, hätte fast den Kopf geschüttelt, als er sein zerfleischtes Gesicht sah, das eigentlich jeden vergraulen müsste, allerdings rührte er sich nicht, als er bemerkte, das Draco den Kopf leicht drehte um ihn aus den Augenwinkeln ansehen zu können. „Ich hab um zehn Feierabend", sagte er relativ leise, aber mit trotzdem fester Stimme. „Einen schönen Abend noch, Sir", fügte er lauter hinzu und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

Glucksend schüttelte Bill den Kopf, wischte den roten Pferdeschwanz wieder über die Schulter und warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, glaubte für einen Moment jemand ganz anderen dort erkennen zu können. Die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend trat er wieder in das allmählich leerer werdende Restaurant und legte Fleur eine Hand auf die Schulter, worauf die ihr Weinglas abstellte.

„Was 'ast du so lange getrieben?", fragte sie ihn mit ihrem nicht mehr so durchdringenden französischen Akzent. Dass sie schon ein Gläschen zu viel intus hatte bemerkte Bill erstens an der fehlenden überirdischen Ausstrahlung und zweitens an den etwas wässrig werdenden blauen Augen, die ihn sonst genauso in ihren Bann zogen, wie die Tiefen des Ozeans.

„Du brauchst länger im Bad", sagte Bill und knallte sein Gold auf den Tisch, bevor er Fleur hochzog. „Wir gehen besser, bevor ich dich noch tragen muss."

„Oh, das könntest du ruhig öfter machen", sagte Fleur lächelnd. „Besonders an unserem 'Ochzeitstag." Kichernd stupste sie ihm in die Seite, was Bill mit einem Schwanken dankte. „Da können wir 'eute noch ganz schmutzige Sachen machen."

Bill nickte zustimmend. Das hieß also, er musste nicht selbst Hand anlegen, sondern durfte es auch ausnutzen, wenn Fleur einschlief. Nicht, dass er sich deswegen ewig gekränkt fühlte. Er könnte das ändern, wenn er wollte, aber Fleur wollte nicht das, was er wollte und er wollte ihr auch nicht wehtun, also… versuchte er ihr genauso vorzuspielen, dass ihm so ein Liebesleben gefiel, wie sie ihm.

„Aber isch muss erst noch den Kuchen für morgen vorbereiten!", rief Fleur plötzlich hektisch aus. „Isch 'abe fast vergessen, dass deine Mutter zum Essen kommen wollte. Wir machen einen gemeinsamen Abend, also musst du… Quidditsch anschauen gehen, oder so etwas in der Art."

Bill nickte weiter vor sich hin. „Ich denke, das krieg ich hin…"

* * *

Von der Bar aus konnte Draco durch die hohen Fenster auf die Winkelgasse hinaus schauen und sah Weasley deswegen schon lange, bevor der versuchte die Spiegelung dazu zu benutzen sich noch einmal den Hemdkragen zu richten. Normalerweise tat man das aber, wenn es zugeknöpft war. Draco drehte sein Wasserglas zwischen den Fingern und musterte seinen Ausrutscher. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, was in ihn gefahren war, als er sich von einem Weasley hatte einladen lassen. Gut, der da sah außerordentlich gut aus, ließ man die grässlichen Narben weg, die sein Gesicht entstellten. Draco hatte allerdings das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass es genau diese Unebenheiten waren, die ihn hatten zustimmen lassen.

Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln lief über seinen Rücken und Draco rutschte auf seinem Hocker hin und her, um es erfolgreich zu verdrängen. Er spürte förmlich, wer diese Narben verursacht hatte und ein kleiner Teil von ihm hoffte Verständnis zu finden, anstatt einem rachsüchtigen Wiesel. Man wusste ja nie, ob die genug Verstand besaßen um gewisse Dinge nicht auf ihn zu projizieren und Draco hatte seiner Meinung nach genug gelitten in den letzten Monaten.

Er hatte mit dem Dunklen Lord unter einem Dach leben müssen und das war schlimmer, als jahrelang Dementoren ausgesetzt zu sein. Foltern war an der Tagesordnung gewesen – nicht nur für die sogenannten Feinde. Draco hatte gefoltert und war gefoltert worden – auf unzählbare Arten. Vielleicht verstand einer von den ‚Guten' das ja sogar. Draco trank einen kleinen Schluck und versuchte die aufkeimende Hoffnung auf so ein absurdes Glück herunterzuspülen. Kaum war der Krieg ein paar Monate vorbei fing er wieder an ein naiver Teenager zu sein, dabei müsste er doch eigentlich etwas aus der ganzen Misere gelernt haben, in die er sich selbst geritten hatte.

Jetzt saß er auch schon wieder so ziemlich in der Scheiße. Er wusste zwar, dass das ein Weasley war, aber bei so vielen von den Rotschöpfen konnte man sich kaum alle Namen merken und gestern hatte er da nicht nach gefragt. Es war ihm fast peinlich, was er natürlich nicht zeigen würde. Wahrscheinlich sah Weasley das hier auch gar nicht als Date… obwohl…

Draco beobachtete ihn immer noch durch die Scheibe. So wie der versuchte seine Haare zu richten, könnte man wirklich meinen, dass er auf mehr aus war. Etwas nervöser fing Draco wieder an sein Glas im Kreis zu drehen. Jemanden zu finden, der… in diese Richtung schlug war schwer genug, aber dann auch noch jemand der ganz passabel aussah; das war einfach pures Glück. Draco war der Meinung, dass er davon auch mal wieder etwas verdient hatte, aber…

Seine Gedanken drifteten einen Moment zu dem Augenblick ab, in welchem er sagen würde, dass der Abend gut gelaufen war, denn genau dann würde es nur noch abwärts gehen. Sein letztes Date war ja schon gefühlte Ewigkeiten her, von anderen Dingen gar nicht erst anzufangen… Aber er dachte schon wieder sieben Schritte voraus. Typisch Slytherin. Vielleicht sollte er versuchen einfach… den Augenblick zu genießen. Nachdem das alles vorbei gewesen war, hatte er sich fest vorgenommen Dinge anders zu machen, aber letzten Endes hockte er tagtäglich in diesem Lokal und schrubbte sich die Finger wund. Merlin… Er hätte sich die Hände eincremen sollen, oder so etwas. Niemand wollte sich von solchen rauen Fingern betatschen lassen.

Es lief jetzt schon mies. Draco drehte sich herum mit der festen Überzeugung schnell abzuhauen, aber Weasley hatte sich inzwischen zu ihm vorgearbeitet und jagte Draco jetzt einen gehörigen Schrecken ein, als er so dicht vor ihm auftauchte. Eine Augenbraue hebend ließ Draco sich das allerdings nicht anmerken und tat erstmal so, als würde ihm nicht gefallen, was er hier vorgesetzt bekam.

„Hi." Weasley hob eine Hand, die andere hatte er in der Hosentasche verborgen, und wartete auf Dracos Nicken, bevor er sich setzte.

„Weasley", grüßte Draco kalt und drehte sich wieder herum, trank sein Wasser aus, bevor er stur und desinteressiert nach vorne starrte.

„Bill", stellte er sich wenigstens vor. Innerlich atmete Draco erleichtert auf, äußerlich verdrehte er die Augen.

„William, was –"

„Bill", fuhr Weasley ihm beharrlich dazwischen und ließ sich von Dracos gehobenen Augenbrauen nicht irritieren. „Das wär mir lieber… Draco?"

Bestätigend nickend drehte Draco sich leicht herum und stützte einen Ellenbogen auf der Theke auf, konnte sich aber beherrschen eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern zu zwirbeln. Das Gesicht – okay, die Züge waren bei den tiefen Narben schwer zu erkennen, aber das lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auch nicht so sehr auf die Sommersprossen. Anscheinend fand Weasley, dass Stoppeln ihm standen, auch wenn das bei wenigen rothaarigen Menschen der Fall war – definitiv war er eine Ausnahme. Und diese Haare… Das war schon fast zu viel. Draco hatte nie verstanden, wieso Männer lange Haare tragen mussten. Einen Moment lang musste er sogar an seinen Vater denken, aber nach Askaban hatte der nicht mehr genug Haare, als dass ihm die Länge weiterhin stehen würde.

„Was möchtest du trinken?", fragte Draco heiser und räusperte sich unauffällig. Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne und begann das Glas hin und her zu schieben, dabei wusste er ganz genau, dass er so einen nervösen Eindruck machte, was er eigentlich vermeiden wollte.

„Feuerwhiskey tut's erstmal", sagte Weasley und Draco schnaubte. Erstmal… Für den Anfang war das aber ziemlich heavy. Anscheinend ging da jemand gleich in die Vollen. Ob man das auch auf andere Dinge übertragen sollte? Draco schluckte hart und nickte dem Barkeeper zu, hob zwei Finger, bevor er einen kurzen Blick zu Weasley warf, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Also, Draco…" Jetzt kam der Smalltalk, den Draco immer gründlich versaute. „Wenn Ron uns hier sehen würde… Was würde er dazu wohl sagen?"

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Er würde erstmal ganz anders damit umgehen, wenn er mich Toiletten putzen sieht", sagte er und nickte dankend, als er sein Getränk bekam. Weasley kippte seinen fast sofort gänzlich runter, was Draco nie schaffen würde. Einer ließ ihn schon sehr merkwürdige Dinge erzählen und nach zweien war er sicherlich leichte Beute.

„Glaubst du, er hätte dich gleich angesprungen, wenn du ihm deinen Hintern so entgegenstreckst?", ließ Weasley locker verlauten und haute Draco so fast vom Stuhl. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er den Kopf und starrte Weasley aus großen Augen an, was den furchtbar zu amüsieren schien.

„Ich habe nicht…" Draco atmete tief durch und verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. „Du scheinst lange nichts mehr gehabt zu haben, wenn du da irgendetwas hineininterpretiert hast", sagte er und versuchte die Mimik seines Gegenübers genauer zu deuten. Irgendwie schien er jetzt verschlossener, ein bisschen geheimnisvoller, was Draco tief in sein Glas blicken ließ.

„Du scheinst dir verdammt sicher zu sein, dass du mich nicht falsch verstanden hast", sagte Weasley und rückte ein Stück näher. Draco konnte den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren und bekam eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut davon. Allerdings konnte er sich beherrschen sichtbar zu zittern oder sich sonst irgendwie zu outen. „Seh ich so schwul aus wie du bist, Kleiner?"

Draco leckte sich über die nach Alkohol schmeckenden Lippen. „Ich bin jedenfalls diskreter in dieser Hinsicht", sagte er und wandte sich langsam wieder Weasley zu, der ihm anscheinend nicht wirklich traute – verständlicherweise, trotzdem irgendwie… unangenehm. Er lehnte sich ebenfalls ein Stück vor, die Finger krampfhaft fest um das Glas schließend als die anderen Lippen so verführerisch nah waren. „Ich muss auch diskret sein. Mein Name." Er musste vor allen Dingen weg von diesen Lippen, sonst ging das hier wirklich in die Richtung, die er versauen würde.

„Dein Name ist nichts mehr wert", haute Weasley eiskalt raus, schien sich dessen aber erst eine Sekunde später bewusst zu sein und entschuldigte sich dann nicht dafür. Draco beantwortete das mit einem Seufzen. Was hatte er denn auch anderes erwartet? Schon während des Krieges hatte er nichts mehr von seinem Namen gehabt. Malfoys waren Versager und Draco hatte diese Aussage mit jedem Atemzug nur noch mehr geschürt.

„Hör mal, Weasley", fing Draco an, als sein Gegenüber bereits seinen zweiten Feuerwhiskey bestellte. Dabei musste man sich ihn nicht schön trinken. Draco hielt sich immer noch für außerordentlich attraktiv, solange er sein Hemd nicht auszog. Das könnte unangenehm werden… „Wenn du mich nur…"

„…nur auf einen Drink einladen willst, dann…?" Weasley legte abwartend den Kopf schief. Draco schluckte hart und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, sein Glas nicht mehr zwischen den Fingern zu drehen.

* * *

Das Stöhnen vibrierte tief in seine Mundhöhle, als Bill die Hände in den weißblonden Haaren verkrallte und den stürmischen Kuss noch intensivierte. Draco knallte mit dem Rücken gegen seine Wohnungstür und löste die Finger aus Bills Lederjacke um seinen Zauberstab zu zücken. Bill entwich ein Knurren, als die anderen Lippen sich kurz von seinen lösten, damit Draco ein hastiges „_Alohomora_" von sich geben konnte.

Die Tür gab nach und sie stolperten in die dunkle Wohnung, die Münder schon wieder beinahe brutal gegeneinander gepresst. Draco gab ein zauberhaftes Glucksen von sich als er fast auf dem Boden landete, sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, indem er die Arme um Bills Nacken schlang. Seine Finger öffneten das Band in Bills Haaren, damit er besser die langen Haare durcheinanderbringen konnte, was er entweder verdammt gut hinbekam oder Bill würde in seinem derzeitigen Gemütszustand einfach alles toll finden.

„Links…" Draco drehte sich mit Bill herum und zog ihn rückwärts durch das dunkle Zimmer, stieß mit dem Fuß eine Tür auf. Er keuchte auf, als Bills Hände unter seinem Hemd hervor rutschten und sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen machten. Nun hatte er aber auch lange genug gewartet. Den ganzen Abend hatte Bill Feuerwhiskey in sich reingekippt und auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet. Wenn Draco jetzt mädchenhaft einen Rückzieher machte, dann würde er ausrasten. Und das würde nicht gut für die Einrichtung hier enden, auch wenn er die noch nicht gesehen hatte. Das Bett war hoffentlich weich genug, denn so wie er Draco nach hinten schupste würde er eine Federkernmatratze brauchen. Aber kein Wort der Beschwerde…

Grinsend leckte Bill sich über die rotgeschwollenen Lippen und alleine davon hätte er seufzen können. Er wusste gar nicht wie lange es her war, dass er auf diese Art und Weise geküsst worden war. Dass er sich so gewollt gefühlt hatte.

Im Dunkeln konnte er Dracos Gestalt kaum erkennen und es wäre zu schade, wenn es bei dem Aufleuchten der weißblonden Haare bleiben würde. Momentan war Bill wirklich dankbar für die paar wölfischen Eigenschaften – unter anderem die besseren Augen. Er gewöhnte sich schnell an die Dunkelheit und fand so sehr gezielt den Verschluss von Dracos Hose wieder. Das lauterwerdende Keuchen bewies ihm, dass er sogar alles richtig machte, dabei war es Jahre her, dass er etwas anderes als Fleur zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Nun war das hier aber auch kein fremdes Terrain.

Mit einem Ruck riss er Draco die Hose von den Beinen und strich über die blassen Oberschenkel, konnte nicht anders als ihn die Fingernägel spüren zu lassen. Er konnte das schnell rasende Blut förmlich unter seinen Fingern pulsieren fühlen und das Verlangen, es auch auf seiner Haut zu spüren, wurde größer.

„Ich…" Bill unterbrach Draco indem er ihn kurzerhand nach hinten auf die Matratze schubste. „…lieg anscheinend unten…" Draco gab ein heiseres Lachen von sich, das irgendwie angstvoll klang und Bill so nur mehr reizte. Er zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und sprang Draco förmlich an. Fleur hätte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst, wenn er es gewagt hätte sie auch nur sanft in den Nacken zu beißen, aber das Geräusch das Draco von sich gab zeugte keinesfalls von Abneigung.

Es war Ewigkeiten her, dass sich Fingernägel in seinen Rücken gegraben hatten und auch wenn Dracos sehr kurz waren spürte man sie trotzdem überdeutlich nach unten fahren. Bill kämpfte mit den Hemdknöpfen, während Draco sich gleichzeitig an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Aggression stieg in ihm auf, als er sich so blöd anstellte, und er riss kurzerhand die Hemdseiten auf, versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Dracos Hüfte gegen seine ruckte, als der Junge unter ihm sich zu erschrecken schien. Allerdings würde niemand ruhig bleiben können, wenn er so eine perfekte Hand in seinen unteren Regionen zu spüren bekam.

Knurrend stemmte Bill sich hoch und nahm sich einen Moment, in dem er Draco ausgiebig musterte, während der ihm die Hose herunterzog. Zwar spürte er die Wärme der sonst so blassen Wangen eher, aber er war sich sicher, dass so ein richtiger Rotschimmer um Dracos Nase verdammt niedlich aussehen musste. Um Niedlichkeit scherte er sich eine Sekunde später aber kein Stück mehr, sondern zog ruckartig Dracos Beine nach oben, sodass dem gar nichts anderes übrigblieb, als sich haltsuchend an der Decke festzuklammern.

Bill drückte ein paar feuchte, ungeduldige Küsse auf Dracos Oberschenkel, lauschte zufrieden dem Seufzen und arbeitete sich in die Mitte vor. Solche Geräusche hatte er nicht mal in seiner Hochzeitsnacht gehört… Was vielleicht anders gewesen wäre, wenn da nicht eine Stimmung wie bei der Apokalypse geherrscht hätte.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als Bill vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn schob. Er hatte das ewig nicht mehr gemacht, aber er wusste wonach er suchte und hatte es auch bald gefunden. Nach Luft schnappend spannte Draco sich an und hob die Beine, um Bill mehr Platz zu geben. Der verspürte ein wenig Mitleid bei der unbequemen Lage, die Draco eingenommen hatte. Vorsichtig rutschte er nach vorne und half Draco die Beine auf seine Schultern zu legen, worauf dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich etwas entspannte, zumindest solange, bis ein zweiter Finger ihn zum Stöhnen brachte.

Bill hielt diesen Anblick nicht länger aus und fasste Draco an der Hüfte, zog ihn leicht nach unten und positionierte sich zwischen seinen Beinen. Die Zähne fest zusammen beißend atmete er erst tief durch um nicht gleich grob vorzustoßen. Langsam schob er sich nach vorne und beobachtete Dracos Gesicht, lauschte auch auf jeden Laut, der zu sehr nach Schmerz oder Qual klang. Allerdings ermutigte es ihn, als die kräftigen Beine sich um seine Hüfte schlangen und Draco die Arme um seinen Nacken legte, die Finger tief zwischen seine Schulterblätter grabend.

Seine Bewegungen waren schnell und heftig, weil er zu lange darauf gewartet hatte, endlich wieder einmal so eine Reaktion auf sein Bemühen zu bekommen. Das machte alles tausendmal besser. Vor allem schien es Draco zu gefallen, wenn Bill ihn fast gegen das Kopfende des Bettes rammte, auch wenn er natürlich darauf achtete ihm nicht allzu sehr wehzutun. Seine animalische Seite gehörte allerdings zu ihm und es war schön, dass sie zur Abwechslung mal erwünscht war.

Draco krümmte und wand sich unter ihm, wobei er so schöne Laute von sich gab, dass Bill alleine davon schon fast gekommen wäre. Trotzdem kam Draco ihm einen Augenblick zuvor, spannte sich dabei an und brachte Bill dadurch zum Höhepunkt. Schwer keuchend sackte er auf Draco zusammen und schmeckte den salzigen Schweiß, als er die Lippen gegen den blassen Hals drückte, wo er den schnellen Puls fühlen konnte.

„Merlins Bart…" Draco legte eine Hand in Bills Nacken und fuhr durch die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen. „Das hab ich echt vermisst…"

Bill lächelte zufrieden, stemmte sich hoch und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Rücken fallen. Eigentlich hatte er aufstehen wollen, aber das Bett war so weich und Draco… so anschmiegsam. Kaum hatte Bill den Arm angehoben, um sich zu strecken, rückte Draco dicht an seine Seite und bettete den Kopf auf seiner Brust, die sich noch viel zu schnell hob, als dass man auf ihr zur Ruhe kommen könnte. Sich die Lippen befeuchtend beobachtete er Draco einen Moment, spürte sein Lächeln breiter werden und legte den Arm fest um die leicht zitternde Schulter. Draco seufzte wohlig auf und umklammerte Bills Handgelenk, schien ihn nicht gehen lassen zu wollen, was Bill nicht so schlecht fand. Es schmeichelte ihm. Sehr sogar. Und es war eine Weile her, dass er sich so verausgabt hatte – warum also nicht bleiben?

* * *

In dem Bett eines Malfoys zu schlafen, war mit das Beste, was Bill jemals getan hatte. Er musste unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, wo diese Matratze herkam… und die Bettwäsche war ein Traum. Wage Erinnerungen an sein Bett im Fuchsbau bahnten sich den Weg in seinen Kopf und ließen ihn zufrieden lächeln, weil er es jetzt so viel besser hatte. Der junge Mann neben ihm roch fast so gut wie Fleur und dabei war er… ein Kerl. Kerle rochen nicht gut, aber Bill konnte nicht anders, als mit der Nase immer wieder durch das blonde Nackenhaar zu fahren.

Draco schlief noch selig, hatte die Hände in die Bettdecke verkrallt und lächelte ab und an, wenn Bill vorsichtig über den leicht hervorstechenden Halswirbel strich. Der Krieg hatte an Draco gezehrt, so wie an ihn allen, aber er müsste jetzt eigentlich die verlorenen Mahlzeiten nachholen können und dafür sorgen, dass seine Rippen nicht mehr so sehr hervorstachen, dass es einem in der Seele wehtat dorthin zu schauen. Was noch mehr wehtat war allerdings die Stelle auf seinem linken Unterarm, wo die perfekte, blasse Haut mit dem tiefschwarzen Mal verunstaltet worden war.

Bill kniff die Augen schmerzhaft fest zusammen, als ihm allmählich klar wurde, dass er tatsächlich mit einem Todesser im Bett gelandet war. Das fiel allemal unter Risikofreudigkeit. Aber es war gut gewesen. Er hatte sich nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder wie der alte Bill gefühlt und eigentlich… gab es ja auch keine Todesser mehr. Das war vorbei. Und Draco hatte auch seine Narben davon zurückbehalten.

Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend betrachtete Bill die langen, krallenartigen Narben auf Dracos schmalem Rücken. Ein unangenehmes Brennen zog sich dabei über seine eigenen, die sein Gesicht so sehr verunstalteten, und eigentlich hätte es schneller ‚Klick' machen müssen, aber sein Verlangen hatte ihm wohl den Verstand vernebelt. Greyback… Niemals würde er diesen Namen vergessen. Der Werwolf, der in gewisser Weise sein Leben ruiniert hatte, schien auch Draco mindestens einmal seine Krallen spüren lassen haben. Aber ob in derselben Weise wie bei Bill, oder eher wie bei Remus, das konnte er nicht sagen.

Langsam zog er die Decke runter, stoppte bei Dracos unteren Rücken und ließ seine Rückseite bedeckt, weil er sonst ganz bestimmt nicht mehr klar denken können würde. Es schien, als hätte Greyback nur einmal über die blasse Haut gekratzt, aber Bill sah diverse andere, ältere Verletzungen, Narbengeflechte und Dinge, die viele Menschen angewidert auf die Toilette rennen lassen würden, wenn sie sich Dracos Rücken ansehen müssten. Irgendwie… machte genau das ihm den Jungen aber sympathischer. Draco wusste dann wohl, wie es war, wenn man… derartig entstellt worden war. Es war auch verständlich, dass Greyback ein junges, köstliches Ding wie Draco nicht auslassen würde. Er hatte sich ja nicht mal im letzten Kampf beherrschen können und das an Rons Ex ausgelassen, die eine halbe Ewigkeit im St. Mungos verbracht hatte…

„Hm…" Draco rekelte sich leicht, drückte sich wohl unabsichtlich gegen Bills Hüfte, aber der konnte schwer ein kleines Knurren unterdrücken. So weiche Haut, so anschmiegsam, so… perfekt. „Was…" Die verschlafene Stimme ließ Bill schwer ausatmen und einen feuchten Kuss auf Dracos Halswirbel pressen, worauf er ein wohliges Seufzen zu hören bekam. Wenn er so weitermachen würde, dann wäre Draco schneller wieder eingeschlafen, als gut für ihn war.

Die hingebungsvollen Lippen in seinem Nacken ließen Draco fast so etwas wie ein Schnurren von sich geben, was sich in ein kleines Stöhnen verwandelte, als Bill zu dem weichen Ohrläppchen wanderte und hineinbiss, erst sanft, dann vielleicht etwas zu fest, aber Draco beschwerte sich nicht, sondern drängte sich Bill noch entgegen. Er spürte kaum Stoppeln auf der Wange, dafür aber umso mehr die Hitze, welche die blasse Haut rot färbte. Seine Augen wanderten zu dem vollen Mund, blieben dort hängen, als Draco sich in die Unterlippe biss und versuchte ein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Bill stieß mit der Hüfte vor, damit er sich diesen Laut doch noch anhören konnte.

Eine Hand auf Dracos Hüfte legend zog er ihn an sich, presste sich dabei immer wieder gegen den mittlerweile bebenden Körper neben ihn und verteilte dabei weiterhin Küsse auf Dracos Hals und Wangen. Er hinterließ rote Zahnabdrücke und blaurote Flecken auf der zarten Haut, fühlte sich dadurch nur noch mehr zu härteren Bewegungen angestachelt. Draco packte aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus Bills Hand und zog sie von seiner Hüfte nach vorne, wo er das deutliche Zeichen seiner Erregung zu spüren bekam. Bills fester Griff brachte Draco bereits zum Stöhnen, was nur noch lauter wurde, als er langsam in ihn eindrang.

Draco keuchte auf und kam Bills Bewegungen entgegen, konnte sich dabei nicht dafür entscheiden, ob er sich lieber vor oder zurück bewegen sollte. In Richtung der kräftigen Hand, die Fleur als zu rau empfand, oder den Hüften entgegen, die ihm gestern so entgegen gekommen waren. Bill grub die Zähne tief, schmerzhaft tief in Dracos Ohrläppchen.

„Ruhig, Kleiner", raunte er, lauschte dem angespannten Wimmern und hielt Draco fest, bestimmte so ganz allein ihr Tempo, das ihn mittlerweile selbst zum Keuchen brachte. Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken, wodurch weißblonde, schon wieder leicht verschwitzte Strähnen Bills Schulter streichelten. Mittlerweile lief ein kleiner Blutstropfen aus Dracos Unterlippe und der Geruch stieg direkt in Bills Nase, trieb ihn fast dazu Draco herumzuwerfen und sich dem Verlangen hinzugeben, gegen das er immer noch ankämpfte.

Draco kam mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen und Bill schon wieder gleich danach, trotzdem zog er sich noch nicht zurück, sondern legte den linken Arm um Dracos Oberkörper und drückte ihn dicht an sich. Er konnte den schnellen Herzschlag fühlen und musste darüber schmunzeln. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte er bezweifelt, dass Malfoys überhaupt ein Herz hatten, das schlagen konnte. Aber Dracos schlug für ihn. Überdeutlich.

„Morgen", stieß Draco atemlos aus und jetzt konnte Bill sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er prustete gegen Dracos Nacken und grinste breit, als zwei graue Augen ihn verwirrt anschauten. Draco drehte sich in Bills Armen herum, fand sich aber gleich darauf auf den Rücken gepresst und mit einem Paar Lippen auf seinen wieder. Ein neuerliches Seufzen von sich gebend öffnete Draco den Mund und kam Bills Zunge entgegen. Die schmalen Hände fanden den Weg in seine Haare, was bei der Länge natürlich auch nicht schwer war, aber so wie sie sich festkrallten, in dieser fast flehenden Art und Weise, konnte Bill nicht anders als das zu begrüßen. Normalerweise ließ er auch nur ungerne Frauen an seine Haare, weil die ihm die immer abschneiden wollten.

Außer Fleur… Merkwürdigerweise liebte Fleur seine Haare über alles.

„Zu lang", keuchte Draco und schmunzelte gegen Bills Lippen, als der Andere schnaubte. „Kenn ich nicht… ungewohnt… weitermachen…" Er verknotete die Finger in Bills Nacken und zog ihn wieder gegen seine Lippen.

Bill hatte auch alle Mühe sich zu lösen, aber er stemmte sich trotzdem direkt neben Dracos Gesicht hoch, schaute runter in ein Paar plötzlich sehr lebendig wirkende Augen. Gestern noch hatten Dracos fast unheimlich hellen, grauen Augen so gewirkt, wie Ron es sich wünschen würde, nämlich eher tot, als kalt, wie man es von ihm irgendwie erwartete. Jetzt kamen zu den strahlenden Augen aber auch noch die rotgeschwollenen Lippen und die rosigen Wangen hinzu, was einem einfach den Atem rauben musste.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man immer nur Kerle ranlässt", sagte Bill, was Draco die Augen verdrehen ließ. Mit einem erschöpften Laut warf Bill sich herum und auf den Rücken, streckte sich gerade, als Draco näherrutschte. Grinsend legte er einen Arm um den Jungen, der sich zufrieden lächelnd an seine Brust kuschelte.

„Mhm, wenn man von denen immer so geweckt werden würde", nuschelte Draco und seufzte erneut, bevor er das Gesicht in Bills Halsbeuge vergrub, die Lippen sanft gegen seinen Kiefer drückend. Bill strich eine Haarsträhne aus Dracos Stirn und fuhr über die warme Wange, als Draco das Kinn hob. „Du bist nicht weggelaufen…"

Bill runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hätte ja was verpasst, wenn ich dich hier einfach liegenlassen hätte", gluckste er, aber Draco stimmte nicht mit ein, sondern senkte beinahe beschämt den Blick.

„Mein Rücken", sagte er kaum hörbar und vermied es Bill anzusehen. „Ich hab nie… Seit ich die Narben hab, bin ich niemanden mehr so nahe gekommen. Das ist mir unangenehm."

„Und du denkst ich zeige die hier gerne rum?" Bill fuhr sich übers Gesicht und lächelte Draco freundlich an – freundlich, auf eine Art und Weise, die niemanden hätte ahnen lassen, dass sie die Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten. Er fühlte sich im Moment auch eher, als würde er wieder der große Bruder sein. Der Älteste, der immer Verantwortung übernehmen musste. Und Draco war genauso alt wie sein jüngster Bruder, also ein nachvollziehbarer Vergleich.

Draco grinste leicht, lehnte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss direkt auf eine besonders wulstige Narbe, was einen Schauer durch Bills gesamten Körper jagte. Nicht mal seine Tante Muriel hatte ihn dorthin küssen wollen und sie knutschte alles, das sich bei drei nicht auf einen Baum gerettet hatte. Fleur tat gerne so, als würden die Narben nicht existieren, aber sie waren da und sie gehörten zu ihm – also brauchten sie auch Aufmerksamkeit.

„Mach ich uns mal Frühstück, hm?" Draco stibitzte sich noch einen kurzen Kuss und rollte sich dann aus dem Bett, sprang relativ munter auf die Füße. Sich streckend schaute er sich um und schnappte sich einen Morgenmantel aus dunkler Seide, der zwar verdammt schwul, aber auch verdammt heiß aussah. Bill sah jedenfalls gerne zu, wie der glänzende Stoff sich an den schlanken Körper schmiegte.

* * *

„Du kochst selbst?"

Draco blinzelte und lugte über die Schulter, als er Bills Stimme erkannte. Er wurde nicht rot, aber dafür sah es auch zu cool aus, wie der große Mann sich gegen den Türrahmen der Küche lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Die langen, feuerroten Haare waren wieder zusammengebunden und lagen über der breiten Schulter, hoben sich kontrasteich von dem dunklen Hemd ab, das Bill nicht mal richtig zugeknöpft hatte. Musste er auch nicht. So sah es nämlich viel besser aus.

„Es wird dir nichts bringen, das in der Welt herumzutratschen, William", sagte er, grinste und wandte sich wieder seiner Pfanne zu, wendete den Speck geschickt.

„Nenn mich nicht so", verlangte Bill, trat näher und linste über Dracos Schulter, die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend. „Riecht auf jeden Fall köstlich… Vielleicht willst du Hauself werden? Toiletten schrubben kannst du schon mal…"

Draco gab ein künstliches Lachen von sich. „Du brauchst dir hier gar keine Informationen suchen, die mich in der Presse noch schlechter dastehen lassen. Dass wir Sex hatten ist schon mal peinlich genug." Er nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und drehte sich mit ihr um, hob das Kinn um Bill direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Ein Blau wie der Himmel an einem wolkenlosen Sommertag… Das ließ einen fast schon wieder seufzen. „Aber für dich wäre es auch nicht gerade die beste Meldung. Deine Familie hasst mich und wird sich auch nicht darüber freuen, wenn ich dich für diese… Dienstleistung bezahle. Obwohl…" Übertrieben offensichtlich grübelnd bewegte er sich auf den Tisch zu. „Lebt ihr immer noch in diesem schiefen Gebilde?"

Statt einer Antwort bekam er eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt, spürte die rauen Finger über die tiefen Narben auf seinem Rücken streichen. „Greyback, oder?", raunte Bill und ließ die Hand auf Dracos Brust gleiten, als der die Pfanne abstellte.

„Das ist kein gutes Einstiegsthema", sagte Draco heiser, drehte sich herum und wollte an Bill vorbei, aber der versperrte ihm den Weg, indem er beide Hände auf der Tischplatte abstellte.

„Aber morgendliche Beleidigungen?" Zuerst zog Bill ein Gesicht, das Draco hart schlucken und beinahe Angst bekommen ließ, dann grinste er aber schnell. „Es ist irgendwie süß, wie du versuchst weiterhin ein kleiner, fieser Slytherin zu sein."

Draco verdrehte die Augen, senkte den Blick und beobachtete die Hand, die seinen Morgenmantel beiseite schob. Bills Finger übten einen kräftigen Druck auf seine Brust aus und Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er davon schon auf den Küchentisch rutschte.

„Nenn mich nicht süß", sagte Draco leicht eingeschnappt, spreizte die Beine und ließ Bill dazwischen, verknotete die Fußknöchel in seinen Kniekehlen.

„Oh, schmollst du?" Bill schob die Lippen vor in dem Versuch Draco zu imitieren, lehnte sich aber vor, als Draco das Kinn hob. Einen Kuss bekam er allerdings nicht, weil Bill lieber über seine Schulter griff und sich etwas Speck stibitzte.

„Hey…" Draco schnellte vor und riss den Streifen mit den Zähnen wieder aus Bills Mund, kurz bevor sein Frühstück in dem ausgehungerten Weasley verschwinden konnte.

Jetzt schmollte Bill wirklich. „Der kurze Vorgeschmack lässt mich aber mehr wollen", seufzte er theatralisch und diesmal hinderte Draco ihn nicht daran sich zu bedienen. Er wurde bei diesen Worten sogar leicht rosa um die Nase. Vielleicht verstand er es ja falsch, aber wenn die Nacht ein Vorgeschmack war, dann ließ er sich hier vielleicht tatsächlich auf etwas… Ernstes ein. Der Gedanke machte ihm Angst und fühlte sich gleichzeitig merkwürdig gut an.

„Greyback… hat bei uns gelebt", sagte Draco leise und senkte den Blick, fixierte sich auf einen Hemdknopf, spürte den Blick aus den blauen Augen aber überdeutlich. „Zwei Jahre. Die… die letzten zwei Jahre."

„Bei euch zu Hause?", fragte Bill nach.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, was Antwort genug war.

„War er… alles, was ich gesehen habe?" Bills Stimme hätte durchaus ein bisschen mitleidiger klingen können, aber vielleicht erwartete er da noch zu viel. Er war immerhin ein kleiner, fieser Slytherin… ein Ex-Todesser und das nicht mal auf eigenen Willen. Wäre der Dunkle Lord noch an der Macht, dann würde Draco nicht mal Zeit dafür haben seinen Speck zu braten.

„Niemand enttäuscht den Dunklen Lord ungestraft, aber…" Draco nickte und versuchte sich an einem schiefen Grinsen. Jeder normale Weasley würde sich doch darüber freuen. Narben, die ihn ewig an seine Feigheit erinnern würden. Daran, dass er es nicht fertiggebracht hatte die Anweisungen des Dunklen Lords zu befolgen und dass er sich nie getraut hatte Potter zu helfen. „Ja, das Meiste. Er mochte mich", fügte Draco mit einem Augenbrauenwackeln hinzu, was Bill immer noch nicht zu amüsieren schien. „Seit ihm…" Draco streckte die Hand aus und fuhr sachte über Bills Arm. „Seit ihm hat mich niemand mehr berührt…" Fast schüchtern schaute er hoch und schenkte Bill ein verlegenes Lächeln. „Geschweige denn hat es mir gefallen." Langsam leckte er sich über die Lippen, beugte sich vor und verschloss Bills leicht offenstehenden Mund, bemerkte dabei kaum, dass sein Kuss kaum erwidert wurde.

Die Finger in Bills Haaren vergrabend zog Draco ihn näher und ließ die Zunge vorsichtig über die anderen Lippen fahren, schmeckte überdeutlich, dass sein Frühstück wirklich nicht zu verachten war. Seine Hüften leicht vorschiebend suchte Draco näheren Kontakt, wurde aber urplötzlich vom Tisch gezogen und wieder auf die Beine gestellt. Verwirrt eine Augenbraue hebend schaute er hoch zu Bill und legte langsam den Kopf schief.

„Ich bin schon ein bisschen älter als du, Draco", sagte Bill und zwinkerte grinsend.

Draco gab ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich, beobachtete wie Bill sich setzte und ließ sich irgendwann auch dazu herab Teller aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Wie alt bist du?"

„Zu alt für dich", sagte Bill, die Augen auf den Speck gerichtet, der anscheinend auf einmal viel attraktiver war als Draco.

„Ach?" Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte Draco sich gegen seine Küchentheke, scherte sich nicht darum, dass sein Morgenmantel nichts der Vorstellung überließ. „Ich bin achtzehn."

Bill schmunzelte. „War ich auch mal." Er deutete auf seinen Teller, aber Draco schnaubte. „Okay…" Grinsend winkte Bill ab. „Siebenundzwanzig. Jetzt zufrieden?"

Eine Augenbraue hebend griff Draco sich das Besteck und Toastbrot und schlenderte gemächlich auf Bill zu, ließ sich auf dessen Schoß fallen. Einen Arm um die breite Schulter legend spießte er ein bisschen Speck auf und führte die Gabel zu Bills Mund, der sich sofort öffnete.

„Ehrlich, ich glaub, ich seh schon weiße Haare", murmelte Draco und spielte mit den langen Haaren in Bills Nacken.

„Hm…" Bill wich leicht zurück, als Draco ihm noch eine Gabel hin hielt. „Ich auch." Er fuhr durch die weißblonden Strähnen und strich sie aus Dracos Stirn, worauf die grauen Augen sich schlossen. Draco genoss die Berührung, die abrupt endete. „Ich muss gehen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, als Bill ihn regelrecht von sich herunter schubste, versuchte allerdings nicht zu klammern. Er wusste ja, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihn mochte und ihn verstand. Sonst gäbe es keinen Grund, warum Bill noch hier gewesen wäre und das nicht bei einem One-Night-Stand belassen hatte. Gut, er war ein Weasley, aber mittlerweile spielte das doch keine Rolle mehr. Draco war jetzt derjenige, für den man sich schämen musste und gerade das würde so jemand wie Bill nicht tun.

„Schon?" Draco tapste Bill hinterher, der sich das Hemd ordentlich zuknöpfte und sich schief grinsend umdrehte.

„Arbeit ruft", sagte er heiser.

Draco nickte. Wenigstens ein Weasley, der ein regelmäßiges Einkommen hatte. „Und du arbeitest als…?" Er fasste Bill am Oberarm und brachte ihn zur Tür, senkte dann eher wehmütig als verlegen den Blick, wollte alles außer loslassen.

„Fluch… äh…" Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei Gringotts", sagte er hastig und griff schon nach der Türklinke.

„In einer Bank…" Draco lächelte zufrieden. Ein vernünftiger Beruf, ein hübscher Mann, jemand, der nichts gegen seine Narben hatte. „Dann sehen wir uns bestimmt mal, wenn ich mein Konto plündere", sagte er, lehnte sich vor und wollte einen Kuss auf Bills Lippen platzieren, erwischte aber nur noch die Wange.

„Äh, ja." Bill nickte ihm zu, wischte sich über die Wange und riss die Tür auf. „Vielleicht…"

„Tschüss!", rief Draco noch und zuckte kurz zusammen, als seine Tür zu schlug. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und stellte sich vor, dass das der warme Körper war, an den er sich heute Nacht hatte kuscheln dürfen. Das erste Mal war ihm seine erste eigene Wohnung nicht so kalt vorgekommen und er hatte jetzt auch endlich den Beweis, dass es nicht an der Einrichtung lag, wie seine Mutter behauptet hatte. Ihm fehlte einfach nur ein Wiesel als Haustier.

* * *

Bills schnelle Schritte stoppten abrupt, als er um die Ecke im Hausflur gerast war. Keuchend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schlug mit aller Wucht den Hinterkopf dagegen, solange, bis er den Schmerz schon gar nicht mehr spürte. Die zitternde Hand in die Hosentasche steckend zog er den schmalen Goldring heraus und steckte ihn wieder auf seinen Ringfinger, mochte ihn aber nicht ansehen. Er schien schwerer geworden und zwang ihn regelrecht auf den Boden.

Wenn Malfoy doch wenigstens das kalte Arschloch gewesen wäre, das er sich vorgestellt hatte, aber nein, Malfoy musste ein traumatisierter Junge auf der Suche nach Liebe sein. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann hatte Greyback den Kleinen auch noch vergewaltigt, anstatt ihn nur vollkommen entstellt zu haben. Als ob er nicht genug Probleme haben würde…

Tief durchatmend richtete er sich wieder auf und disapparierte mit einem leisen _Plopp_. Die Arbeit rief ihn nicht, aber Fleur tat es, als sie aus dem Fenster schaute. Bill grinste ihr schief zu und ließ den Blick über sein kleines Häuschen wandern, das viel zu viele Zimmer hatte, als dass er es jemals mit Kindern füllen können würde. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum die Möwen von der nahegelegenen Küste nicht kamen und versuchten die Muscheln von den Wänden zu tragen, manchmal fand er die Muscheln schrecklich…

„Wo bist du nur gewesen?", fragte Fleur sofort, als sie die Tür aufriss und Bill hineinzerrte.

Er räusperte sich und winkte ab. „Quidditch hat länger gedauert. Williams hat den Schnatz nicht zu fassen bekommen…" Es war merkwürdig, wie leicht Fleur ihm das abnahm. Aber sie interessierte sich auch nicht für Quidditch. „Wie geht's Mum?", fragte er gähnend und stieg die Treppe hoch. Er musste dringend unter die Dusche und versuchen diesen Fehltritt abzuwaschen.

„Den Umständen entsprechend." Fleur fasste ihn am Oberarm und drehte Bill zu sich herum, stieg die paar Stufen zu ihm hinauf. „Du siehst nischt gut aus. Alles in Ordnung?" Sie legte den Kopf schief und das silberblonde Haar fiel ihr vor die Augen.

Bill strich ihr lächelnd eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Alles den Umständen entsprechend." Um Fleurs mitleidigen Blick nicht ertragen zu müssen lehnte er sich vor und presste die Lippen gegen die hohe Stirn, spürte kurz darauf die schlanken Arme, die sich um seinen Oberkörper legten.

„Dabei sollte es Schor… George am Schlimmsten treffen", seufzte Fleur, während Bill die Nase in den verführerisch duftenden Haaren vergrub. „Aber er wird so gut damit fertig."

„Das sieht nur so aus." Bills Lippen suchten wie von selbst die perfekte, blasse Haut seiner Frau, seine Zähne wollten sich hineingraben, Markierungen hinterlassen… Sein Gehirn hatte sich von dem bezaubernden Charme seiner Frau vernebeln lassen und damit auch jegliche Gewissensbisse mitgenommen. Seine Hände wollten gerade den Saum des leichten Sommerkleides hochziehen, als Fleur ihn wegschob.

„Frühstück!", sagte sie strahlend und strich ihm durch die Haare. „Uh, du bist so verschwitzt, Bill. Geh unter die Dusche und isch mache uns etwas Vernünftiges zu essen." Damit wirbelte sie herum und ließ Bill fast sabbern, als sie in die Küche tänzelte.

Bill presste sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn. „Du hast schon gegessen, Bill", raunte er kaum hörbar. „Du hast bei jemand anderen gegessen… und jetzt bist du zu feige es ihr zu sagen…"

„Pardon?", rief Fleur aus der Küche.

Bill schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Ich sagte: Nur kurz anbraten, bitte."

„Natürlisch!" Fleurs einnehmendes Lachen drang an seine Ohren. „Ich weiß doch, was du magst."


	19. DéjàVu

**Déjà-Vu**

„Ich bin dann mal weg", murmelte Fred in der sicheren Annahme, dass es eh niemand hören und nachfragen würde. Allerdings war es vielleicht ein bisschen einfältig zu glauben, seine Familie würde nicht merken, wenn er den Kamin im Wohnzimmer benutzen wollte. So kam er gerade mal dazu eine Hand Flohpulver zu nehmen, als ein Räuspern ihn auch schon herumfahren ließ.

George hatte den _Abendpropheten_ gesenkt, sich gedreht und schaute über die Rückenlehne seines Sessels, hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen, sagte aber keinen Ton. Fred verharrte ebenfalls stumm in seiner Position, linste aber kurz zu seiner Mutter und Schwester, die den Couchtisch benutzten um Magicoly zu spielen. Angelina verdrehte kurz die Augen und nickte Fred lächelnd zu, worauf der sich grinsend dem Kamin zuwandte, aber sein Vater räusperte sich erneut.

„Frederick Arthur Weasley." Igitt, die Macht des vollen Namens.

Sich zwischen seinen Schultern duckend drehte Fred sich wieder herum und hauchte ein kaum hörbares „Hm?", worauf sein Vater die Augen leicht verengte.

„Wo genau willst du hin?", fragte George desinteressiert.

Fred ließ das Flohpulver langsam wieder zurück in die Schale auf dem Kamin rieseln. „Zu Jane… äh, James, Sir."

„Ein Tag in der Woche ist scheinbar zu viel verlangt", sagte George kühl. „Moment… Ein Tag jedes halbe Jahr ist dir zu viel? Interessiert dich deine Familie überhaupt noch, Frederick?"

„George, lass den Jungen doch", sagte Angelina schlichtend, aber George knallte deswegen demonstrativ seine Zeitung auf Roxannes Spielgalleonen-Haufen, was sie entrüstet die Arme vor der Brust verschränken ließ.

„Ich lasse den Jungen viel zu viel machen und er weiß das gar nicht zu schätzen", meckerte George herum, aber anstatt, dass Fred das nicht beachtete, ließ es ihn beschämt mit dem Fuß scharren. „Ich nehme mir extra frei und er verschwindet zu irgendeinem Mädchen?"

„Zu James", korrigierte Fred und räusperte sich. „Sir…"

„Jetzt lüg mich nicht auch noch an, Frederick!" Georges Ton wurde sogar noch ein Bisschen schärfer und durchschnitt die dicke Luft in perfekte Scheiben. „Du hast klar und deutlich ‚Jane' gesagt. Schieb James nicht als Ausrede vor, wenn du anderen Menschen deine Zunge in den Hals stecken willst."

„Ähm…" Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay?"

Angelina gluckste, als George mit großen Augen blinzelte. „George, das ist nur ein Spitzname für James. Lass den Jungen gehen. Wir haben doch schon den ganzen Tag sinnloses Zeug gemacht. Das reicht bis Ostern."

„Sinnlos? Ah, wenn du das so siehst, dann brauchen wir wahrscheinlich gar keinen Familientag mehr", schnaubte George und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Wenn du etwas weniger arbeiten würdest, dann bräuchten wir sowas wirklich nicht", gab Angelina immer noch recht heiter zurück, während die Laune ihres Mannes wiedermal den Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte.

„Solange ich dir diese teuren Kleider finanziere solltest du dich nicht über meine Arbeitszeiten beschweren", presste er angesäuert hervor. „Ich führe ein verdammt erfolgreiches Unternehmen und das erfordert eben eine Menge Zeit. Zehn Filialen in England, Wales, Schottland und Irland ermöglichen euch ein angenehmes Leben und alles was ich dafür erwarte ist ein Tag pro Woche in den Ferien, den ich mit meiner Familie verbringen kann. Ein bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit, meine Liebe."

Angelina gluckste. „Komm mir nicht wieder so", sagte sie, abwehrend die Hände hebend. „Ich wäre nun wirklich die Letzte, die sich beschweren würde, wenn wir weniger Geld, dafür aber mehr Zeit füreinander hätten!".

„Das sagst du jetzt, aber sobald du dich zwischen Fast-Food und Schicki-Micki-Restaurant entscheiden musst, dann ist es wieder wunderbar, dass wir ein paar Galleonen mehr im Verlies haben", blaffte George ungehalten.

„Oh, Merlins Bart!", fuhr Roxanne dazwischen, sprang auf und düste davon, nur um kurz darauf noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer zu rennen. „Das es immer so enden muss, wenn wir Magicoly spielen!", fauchte sie, zückte den Zauberstab und zielte auf das Spiel.

George hob mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Benutze das Ding und ich melde dich beim Ministerium, Liebes", drohte er, lieferte sich einen kurzen Starrwettkampf mit seiner Tochter und ließ sie dann schnaubend davonrennen. Fred öffnete den Mund, wurde aber von einem lauten Türknallen unterbrochen und sagte dann lieber nichts.

„Es liegt nicht am Magicoly", murmelte George leicht schmollend und machte sich daran das Spiel zusammenzuräumen.

Angelina seufzte. „Natürlich nicht", sagte sie und tätschelte Georges Hand, drehte sich dann Fred zu. Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen und Fred hatte sich schneller ins Kaminfeuer geworfen, als ohne rußgeschwärzte Wangen davonkommen zu können.

In Godric's Hollow angekommen fand er sich erstmal einem schlafenden Harry Potter gegenüber, der es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte. Ein Bein und ein Arm baumelten ziemlich leblos herunter und der _Abendprophet_ verdeckte sein Gesicht vollkommen. Fred hoffte einfach mal, dass die schnarchenden Geräusche genug waren, damit Harry wirklich noch am Leben war, so ruhig wie er atmete schien das nämlich eher nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Hi", sagte er im Vorbeigehen und machte sich auf den Weg durch das Haus, die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock. Albus' Zimmertür stand offen und Fred lugte hinein, konnte aber nur grüßend die Hand heben und Rose zu lächeln, bevor er fast das weißgestrichene Holz vor die Nase geknallt bekam. Sehr freundlicher Empfang.

Er drehte sich herum, fixierte Lilys geschlossene Tür und schüttelte den Kopf, machte sich lieber auf den Weg zu James' Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Er klopfte, wartete und klopfte wieder, als er keine Antwort bekam. Vorsichtig schob er schließlich die Tür auf, fand sich aber nur mit der gewohnten Unordnung konfrontiert. James hatte sich nicht unter seinem Bett versteckt und auch nicht im Wandschrank, was verdammt schade war, weil es James normalerweise schrecklich wurmte, wenn er Fred erschrecken wollte, das aber nicht hinbekam. Fred hatte eine merkwürdig lange Zeit nichts von seinem Cousin gehört und wollte eigentlich nur nochmal kurz vorbeischauen, bevor die Ferien vorbeiwaren, was gleichzusetzen war mit einer Potter-Malfoy-Knutschorgie, also im Grunde keine Zeit für Fred.

Gut, also würde er Albus fragen müssen, wo James war und… Nein, vielleicht tat er das lieber nicht. Albus schien nämlich keine gute Laune zu haben. Fred blieb also nichts anderes übrig als an Lilys Tür zu klopfen, aber auch hier bekam er keine Antwort und Harry wollte er nicht wecken. Tief durchatmend schob er die Tür auf und sofort drang die laute Musik, von einem Stillezauber vom Rest des Hauses geschützt, an seine Ohren, die knallrot wurden, als er Lily halbnackt durch die Gegend hopsen sah.

Sich eine Hand schützend vor die Augen haltend war er doch irgendwo froh, dass seine Cousine mit vierzehn Jahren ihre Unterwäsche noch nicht perfekt präsentieren konnte. Trotzdem räusperte er sich, anstatt dieser Peinlichkeit lieber aus dem Weg zu gehen, und erntete dafür einen hohen Schrei.

„Fred!" Ein Kissen traf ihn am Kopf und ließ ihn zurücktaumeln, bevor er einen Blick wagte. Lily hatte sich ihre Decke umgewickelt und stoppte die grässliche Musik zum Glück, nicht dass das irgendwas an dem überdeutlichen Fanatismus ändern würde. Überall Poster von Ray Cauldwell, Shooting-Star und Mädchenschlafsaal-Thema Nummer eins, besonders in der Generation von zwölf bis sechzehn…

„Sorry", murmelte Fred und steckte betont locker die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ähm, haste Jane, äh, James gesehen, Lily? Ich wollt ihn besuchen gehen, aber… na ja…"

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Ich zeig dir, wo er ist", sagte sie. „Dreh dich um. Ich zieh mir was an, wollte eigentlich gleich ins Bett, aber na ja… Warum fragst du nicht Al?"

Fred drehte sich langsam um und versuchte dem strahlenden Lächeln von Ray zu widerstehen, was den aber nicht zu kümmern schien. „Albus will anscheinend nicht gestört werden."

„Na ja, Rose ist da", sagte Lily, als würde das alles erklären. Fred versuchte sich von den raschelnden Geräuschen hinter ihm nicht nervös machen zu lassen, aber seine Ohren wurden schon wieder so warm. „Und Dad schläft bestimmt immer noch, hm?" Fred nickte stumm, was Lily anscheinend sah. „James bläst Trübsal. Scheint dass er sich mit Malfoy gezofft hat. Seit Tagen liegt er wie tot in seinem Bett, anstatt seine Ferien zu genießen."

„Oh, dann bin ich vielleicht doch keine gute Gesellschaft", murmelte Fred, ließ sich aber am Handgelenk fassen und wieder auf den Flur ziehen.

„Doch", sagte Lily breit grinsend. „James braucht jetzt Zuspruch und den kriegt er weder von Al noch von mir. Und erst Recht nicht von Rose." Sie verdrehte die tiefbraunen Augen und gluckste, als Fred sie anlächelte. „Du hast da noch überall Dreck. Wieso apparierst du nicht?" Sie zwang ihn stehenzubleiben und wischte ihm so kräftig übers Gesicht, dass Fred Angst hatte sein Haut zu verlieren, aber anscheinend war es eine sehr widerspenstige Schmutzschicht.

„Bin nicht gut drin", murmelte Fred. „Muss sie die Prüfung dieses Jahr nochmal machen. Voll peinlich…"

„Ach, Quatsch", winkte Lily ab, fasste ihn schon wieder an der Hand und zog ihn bestimmend die Treppe herunter. „Onkel Ron hat sie doch auch fast nicht geschafft, oder so. Hat er jedenfalls Rose die ganze Zeit auf die Nase gebunden, und das ihre Mutter es ja so gut hinbekommen hätte und sie deswegen bestimmt auch und hach, dann hat er wieder fast zu weinen angefangen, wetten?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bisschen spät zum Wetten", sagte er und deutete auf Harry, der immer noch selig schlummerte – oder tot war, wer wusste das schon. „Bisschen früh zum Schlafen."

Lily kicherte, warum auch immer… „Schlaf ist wichtig für Körper und Geist, sagt Dad. Außerdem hätte er davon in seinem Leben ja viel zu wenig bekommen", meinte sie, ließ Fred los und schnappte sich Mantel und Schal von der Garderobe, presste Fred einfach mal Albus' Sachen in die Hände, wofür der ihn sicher umbringen würde. „Als ob man das aufholen könnte. Ich sage ja immer, Schlaf sei Zeitverschwendung. Haben ja nur ein Leben. Sollten wir nicht mit schlafen verschwenden. So." Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ Fred den Vortritt.

„Wo ist James denn?", fragte er und schaute sich in dem schneebedeckten Dörfchen um, das ein bisschen aussah, als wäre es mit Zuckerguss übergossen worden. Diese friedliche Idylle stand im krassen Kontrast zu der Stadtwohnung wo er sein Dasein fristen musste.

„Er schaukelt", gluckste Lily, fasste wieder Freds Handgelenk – oh, nein… diesmal fasste sie seine Hand! Als ob er noch acht Jahre alt wäre… – und schleppte ihn wieder durch die Gegend, an Häusern vorbei, in deren Fenstern noch die Weihnachtsdeko hing, die man bei ihm in der Nähe schon längst entfernt hatte. „Das hat er seit… zehn Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Malfoy muss ihm wirklich das Herz gebrochen haben. Dabei kann man sich das bei ihm gar nicht vorstellen."

„Bei Malfoy oder dass jemand James' Herz brechen kann?" Fred grinste, als Lily die Augen verdrehte.

„Wahrscheinlich beides", sagte sie und winkte ab. „James in schwul hätte mich eh gewundert. Das würde ich eher Louis zutrauen."

„Hab James gesagt, dass er Lou sowas lieber nicht zutrauen sollte. Wahrscheinlich hat er aber nicht auf mich gehört und Malfoy wieder eine Szene gemacht. Dein Bruder ist verdammt eifersüchtig", murmelte Fred, den Blick zu Lily vermeidend und sich lieber auf den Weg konzentrierend. „Moment… Du traust mir nicht zu schwul zu sein?"

Lily gluckste schon wieder und klopfte Fred gegens Schulterblatt. „Da sitzt er. Ich lauf nochmal schnell zum Bäcker. Vielleicht sehen wir uns gleich noch." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln winkte sie und hüpfte regelrecht davon, was Fred seufzen ließ.

Langsam wandte er sich dem tristen Anblick zu, den der Bruder ihm bot. Mit seinem schwarzen Mantel, den er eigentlich nie trug, hob James sich kontrastreich von der schneebedeckten Landschaft ab, während die schwarzen Haare aber mit dicken Flocken bedeckt waren. Den Kopf ließ er hängen, die Beine über den Boden schlurfen und seine vor Kälte geröteten Finger hatten sich um die eisernen Ketten der Schaukel gekrallt. Er bemerkte Fred auch gar nicht, als der näherkam, oder er tat nur so.

„Hey, Alter…" Fred stupste ihn in den Nacken, aber James zeigte keine Reaktion. „Jane, bist du noch da?" Wieder keine Antwort, aber Fred entschied sich dafür nicht aufzugeben und setzte sich auf die noch freie Schaukel neben James. „Haste dich mit Malfoy gestritten?"

James' Kopf hob sich langsam und er wandte sich Fred zu, starrte ihn aus rotunterlaufenen Augen an. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was passiert ist", presste er heiser hervor und wirkte leicht paranoid, wie er vor und zurückschaukelte, dabei einen Blick zeigend, als würde er gleich einen Mord begehen. „Louis war's." Fred verdrehte nur innerlich die Augen und kam auch gar nicht zu einer Antwort. „Scorpius hat die ganze Zeit nur von ihm geredet, wollte mich nicht anfassen und hat doch nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, dass ich irgendwas falsch mache, damit er mich rauswerfen kann. Jetzt vögeln die sich die Birne raus, während ich hier mit dir sitzen muss."

„Danke", sagte Fred und seufzte auf.

„Die vögeln", wimmerte James und ließ den Kopf wieder hängen. „Die ficken, bis das Bett kaputt geht und wechseln dann einfach in ein anderes dieser millionen Zimmer. Das Schlimmste: Malfoy Senior wird diabolisch lachend dabei stehen."

„Klingt pervers", murmelte Fred, aber James schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.

„Der hat mich nie gemocht, weil ich ihn nicht mit meinem Veela-Charme verzaubern kann. Und der hatte doch was mit Onkel Bill, natürlich kann der Louis nicht widerstehen und nimmt Scorpius den Kuchen weg. Dann leidet der Kleine… weil er seinen Vater und den miesesten Bastard der Welt beim Vögeln erwischen wird." James legte den Kopf in den Nacken und befreite seine Haare so von den Schneeflocken. „Oder Louis kriegt ein Malfoy-Sandwich! Wieso?"

Fred lauschte eigentlich lieber dem Quietschen der Schaukel, anstatt James' Selbstmitleid. Er wusste auch einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Oft genug hatte er James erzählt, dass er nicht eifersüchtig sein musste, und Wiederholungen waren nicht wirklich sein Ding. Damit er wenigstens eine Ausrede hatte, um sich rauszuhalten, stopfte er sich einen Streifen Kaugummi in den Mund und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren eine Lösung zu finden, während James ihm merkwürdig detaillierte Beschreibungen eines Malfoy-Sandwiches gab, bei dem Scorpius' Mutter – die James anscheinend nicht sehr sympathisch fand – sicher auch mitmachen wollte.

„Hast du… ihm mal gesagt, dass du verliebt bist?", fragte Fred und schien James damit irgendwas in den Mund gestopft zu haben, denn er hörte abrupt auf vor sich hin zu murmeln. „Du… bist doch verliebt, oder Jane? Also, du liebst Malfoy? Oder warum knutschst du sonst mit ihm?"

„Wir knutschen ja nicht!", begehrte James auf. „Zumindest… Na ja, wir haben kein Dauerknutschen gemacht. Wollte er ja nie… Ist immer gleich weggezuckt… Hat lieber an Louis gedacht…"

„Und ich dachte, Kerle streiten sich immer nur um Frauen", murmelte Fred, bekam ein fragendes Geräusch zu hören, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. „Lou will doch gar nichts von Malfoy."

„Wollte er wohl… äh, ich meine, natürlich hatte er Gefühle für ihn! Er hat doch lauthals rumgeträllert, dass er ihn in sein Bett bekommen wollte", grummelte James.

„Hat er doch", sagte Fred schulterzuckend. „Also…" James starrte ihn an, als wolle er ihn gleich mit bloßen Händen umbringen. „Malfoy hat doch bei uns geschlafen. In Louis' Bett. Also…" Er seufzte auf. „Ist Malfoy wirklich so sauer auf dich?"

„Ich glaub, es ist vorbei…", murmelte James und senkte den Blick wieder, versteckte sich hinter schwarzen Haarsträhnen um seinen deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. „Er will mich nicht mehr sehen… Nur weil ich mal nachschauen wollt, ob was auf'm Dachboden ist."

„War was auf'm Dachboden?", fragte Fred nach.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Konnt nicht wirklich lange schauen", sagte er und seufzte schwer auf. „Hab ein leeres, uraltes Tagebuch gefunden und ein paar Fotos. Das war's nicht wert… Scorpius… Scorpius denkt, dass ich ihn wieder nur verarschen will… wollte…" So wie er sich eine Hand gegen die Augenpartie presste wirkte James fast als würde er weinen, was aber gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte. James weinte nicht mal, wenn sein Crup von einem fliegenden Motorrad überfahren wurde. „Bestimmt interpretiert er es auch noch falsch, dass ich so ein Versager im Bett bin! Das konnte ja nur halbherzig gemeint sein…"

Fred verdrehte die Augen. Nicht das schon wieder…

„Aber das ist auch nicht so einfach mit nem Jungen", schniefte James. Moment. Er schniefte? Fred wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick und wollte am liebsten weglaufen, als James sich hastig über die Augen wischte. „Ich hab das ja auch vorher noch nie gemacht. Was erwartet er denn? Sag doch auch mal was, Fred!"

„Was denn?!" Abwehrend die Hände hebend versuchte Fred dem ärgerlichen Blick standzuhalten, aber unwohl fühlte er sich trotzdem.

„Ich will meinen Scorpius wieder…", murmelte James deprimiert und schien jetzt doch kein Interesse mehr an unnützem Gelaber von Fred Weasley zu haben.

„Dann geh doch zu ihm und sag einfach… die Wahrheit!" Fred strahlte, als James ihn ansah. „Die Wahrheit ist immer gut."

„Jaah…" James schnaubte und wandte sich wieder ab, zog es vor ein paar nasse Tröpfchen auf dem Schnee zu verteilen, als er auf den Boden starrte. „Sag ich ihm einfach, dass sein Vater meinen Onkel vögelt, ne? Das bricht ihm auch überhaupt nicht das Herz…"

„Na, die vögeln ja nicht mehr", meinte Fred schulterzuckend.

James schnaubte schon wieder und stieß ein kleines Atemwölkchen hinterher, als er sich zu Fred drehte. „Ist mir doch jetzt egal…" Damit ließ er den Kopf wieder hängen. Anscheinend war der… besonders schwer heute. „Ich… Ich lie–"

„Buh!" Von hinten warf sich Lily um James' Hals und riss ihn so fast von der Schaukel. „Schau mal. Ich hab dir Baumkuchen mitgebracht!" Sie hielt ihm ebendiesen vor die Nase und strahlte, was James mehr schlecht als recht erwiderte. „Du magst doch noch Baumkuchen?" Sie klimperte mit den langen Wimpern, bis James schließlich nickte, dabei aber immer noch mehr als deprimiert wirkte. Seufzend drehte sie den Kopf und warf Fred eine Tüte zu. „Schokobrötchen?"

Fred griff natürlich gerne zu, schluckte aber erstmal seinen Kaugummi runter und sprach dann zu Lilys Missfallen auch noch mit vollem Mund. „Was war'n das für ein Tagebuch?", schmatzte er bei dem Versuch James abzulenken.

„Hab's mitgehen lassen", murmelte James, bevor er unter empörtem Blick von Lily in den Kuchen biss.

„Du hast Malfoy beklaut?! Kein Wunder, dass er sauer ist!", fauchte sie ihn entsetzt an, aber James verdrehte nur die Augen, zeigte erst wieder Emotion, als Lily ihm den Kuchen wegnahm. „Den hast du nicht verdient."

„Ey, es war Zufall, dass ich es eingesteckt hab", murrte er und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Dafür hat er ja noch meine Jacke. Es war also ein Tausch."

„Ach, deswegen trägst du dieses Ding", sagte Fred und deutete auf James' Mantel. „Hab mich schon gewundert…"

„Grässlich, ne?" James schaute abfällig an sich herunter. „Ich seh aus, wie einer dieser versnobten Reinblüter aus dem ersten Krieg. Und apropos! Diese verfickte Tagebuch scheint auch noch genauso alt zu sein! Wann war der erste Krieg?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen? 1900? 1800? Ich weiß, dass das Dunkle Jahr 2000 war!", rief er enthusiastisch aus, erntete dafür aber nur amüsierte Blicke, sogar von James, also wenigstens etwas.

„Das war 1997 bis 1998, und ja, das sollte man schon wissen", sagte Lily und schüttelte den schwarzen Haarschopf, bevor sie an dem Kuchen knabberte, dem James einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zuwarf. „James, wieso klaust du ein Tagebuch, das höchstwahrscheinlich Malfoys Urgroßvater gehört hat?"

„Ich wollte es ja nicht klauen!", begehrte James auf und stieß erneut eine schwere Atemwolke auf. „Vor allem steht ja gar nichts drin! Da ist nur so ein fettes Loch, bestimmt von einem melodramatischen Malfoy verursacht…" James übertönte Freds Glucksen mit seinem Schnauben. „Die sind schrecklich melodramatisch. Wirklich… Erinnerst du dich an Malfoy Senior, Fred? Der hat gleich das Klo auseinander genommen, nur weil Onkel Bill in der Nähe war."

„Hm?" Lily runzelte die Stirn und piekte James in die Schulter, worauf der aber keine Miene verzog. „Wovon redet ihr?"

„Das ist nichts für kleine Mädchen", brummte James, richtete sich auf und winkte Fred hinter sich her, einfach ignorierend, dass Lily weitaus schneller und auch interessierter war.

„Ich bin nicht klein", beschwerte Lily sich, zog dafür demonstrativ Fred neben sich, hakte sich bei ihm ein und maß den kaum merklichen Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen. „Wir sind fast gleich groß."

James verdrehte erst die Augen, bevor er sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn presste. „Fred ist das schlechteste Beispiel, das du bringen konntest. Außerdem ist das privat, Lily. Das geht dich nichts an."

„Uns eigentlich auch nichts", machte ihn Fred auf die Tatsache aufmerksam, dass diese Angelegenheit ausgerechnet sie beide am wenigsten zu interessieren hatte.

„Wenn wir so ein Teil aber schon mal haben…" James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann können wir es… entstauben?" Fred hatte wirklich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was James mit einem uralten, leeren Buch anfangen wollte.

„Vielleicht ist das Geschriebene ja nur durch einen Zauber verborgen!", warf Lily ein, zwickte dabei Freds Arm vor Enthusiasmus. Diese Potters und ihre nie enden wollende Neugier…

James blinzelte, als wäre ihm gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. „Das geht dich – wie gesagt – nichts an, Lily", wiederholte er in seinem großen Bruder Tonfall. Lily wollte protestieren, aber James laberte ihr absichtlich dazwischen: „Schläft Harry noch?" Sie hatten die Haustür der Potters erreicht und James schien zu überlegen, ob er rücksichtsvoll sein oder lieber sturmklingeln sollte.

Fred nickte hastig, worauf James ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich gab, aber immer noch keine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Lily wurde das schließlich zu bunt. Sie öffnete die Tür, zog Fred zielstrebig hinter sich her und achtete gar nicht auf James, der auch erst eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später in sein Zimmer marschierte.

„Raus", murmelte er und deutete auf Lily, die sich auf sein Bett geschmissen hatte, wofür sie erstmal einen Haufen Klamotten auf den Boden hatte werfen müssen. Fred wurde auf die Bettkante verbannt und auch gleich wieder draufgeschubst, als er sich erheben und das Zimmer verlassen wollte, so wie James es verlangt hatte.

„Zeig mir die Antiquität", verlangte Lily.

Schnaubend bückte James sich, schob ein paar Pullis auseinander und holte ein schwarzes Lederbuch hervor, in dessen Mitte wirklich ein enormes Loch prangte. Kurzerhand warf er es Lily zu und schaute sich um, kratzte sich am Kopf, bevor er lustlos begann aufzuräumen. Fred lehnte sich etwas vor und sah zu, wie Lily die vergilbten Seiten durchblätterte.

„Nach hinten hin wird das Loch kleiner… Als hätte jemand durchgestochen", murmelte sie und hielt es Fred unter die Nase, worauf der überrascht zurückwich.

James schnaubte erneut. „Melodramatischer Malfoy, sag ich doch. Sein Tagebuch hat ausgeplaudert, dass er ne kleine Schwuchtel ist und weil er sich grad nicht vom Astronomieturm stürzen konnte, hat er versucht es umzubringen."

„Du bist echt krank, James… Knutschen mit Malfoy ist okay, aber dass er schwul ist natürlich nicht", meinte Lily kopfschüttelnd, schaute sich suchend um und fand James' Zauberstab auf dessen Nachttisch, ‚borgte' ihn sich einfach mal.

„Ich meinte ja nicht den Malfoy", brummte James, während er übertrieben demotiviert seine Klamotten in den Schrank stopfte. „Aber das geht dich nichts an."

„_Reparo_."

James drehte sich verwirrt um. „Bitte was?"

„Ich wollte das Loch flicken", gab Lily süßlich zurück.

„Du bist minderjährig. Du darfst nicht zaubern, Nervensäge", schnaubte James und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, interessierte sich aber nicht für das Buch, dessen Einband immer noch kaputt war.

„Ich hab dich auch nie verpetzt, sonst wärst du schon tausendmal aus Hogwarts geflogen", schmollte Lily und stupste Fred an, bekam aber keine Unterstützung, was sie noch mehr schmollen ließ. „Mach's doch mal heile, James!"

„Es geht nicht heile, du hirnloses Monster." James schnaubte erneut. „Jetzt raus hier."

Lily ignorierte ihn einfach und strahlte Fred an. „Wahrscheinlich ist es verflucht. Al meint doch ständig, dass die Malfoys so auf Schwarze Magie stehen."

„Al ist eine paranoide Nervensäge, aber wenigstens hat er im Gegensatz zu dir ein Hirn", murmelte James vor sich hin. „Fred, sag doch auch mal was."

„Was denn?!" Wiedermal abwehrend die Hände hebend rutschte Fred zur Seite. „Ja, ähm… Da stand nichts mit Malfoy drin, sondern… ähm…"

„T. M. könnte aber Malfoy sein, also gehört es Malfoy, basta." James legte sich das Buch auf den Kopf, drehte sich herum und starrte in den Spiegel in seinem Schrank, worauf sein Abbild schmeichelnd einen Daumen hob.

„T. M. kann auch Trademark sein." Erschrocken fuhr James herum und das Buch plumpste von seinem Kopf. „Hey, Fred", grüßte Harry, während er sich bückte, um es aufzuheben, aber James kickte es schnell zur Seite.

„Tagchen", murmelte Fred, wurde aber schon wieder längst ignoriert, als Harry dem Buch hinterher kroch und James es fortwährend mit dem Fuß aus seiner Richtung schob.

„Harry, es ist unhöflich ohne zu klopfen reinzukommen", schnaubte er dabei.

Harry gluckste amüsiert. „Schreibst du Tagebuch, James? Ist das nicht eher was für Lily?" Er warf seiner Tochter einen kurzen Blick zu, was James ebenfalls zur Seite schauen ließ. Das nutzte Harry aus und mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit schnappte er sich das Buch, klappte es neugierig auf, während er sich aufrichtete.

„Harry!", beschwerte James sich, aber sein Vater reagierte nicht, sondern wurde kreidebleich. „Gib es mir wieder!"

Harry machte einen Schritt zur Seite, als James nach dem Buch griff. „Wo hast du das her, James?", fragte er ernst.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Das geht dich nichts an! Merlin, du bist wie deine Kinder, Alter!" Damit versuchte er nochmal an das Buch zu kommen, aber Harry presste eine Hand gegen seine Brust und hielt ihn auf Abstand. Fred beobachtete das verwundert, aber noch mehr wunderte ihn die Hand, die ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. Manchmal war Lily genauso merkwürdig wie ihre Brüder… „Harry, verdammt! Das gehört mir!"

„Sicher nicht." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung demonstrierte Harry die erste Seite des Buches. „Das ist Eigentum von Thomas Riddle."

„Öh…" James hob die Augenbrauen. „Und?"

„Wehe dir, James, wehe dir, wenn es so in deine Hände gekommen ist, wie ich vermute." Harry schien wirklich angespannt zu sein, weshalb James ihm wohl auch keine Antwort gab. „Das wäre ein grässliches Déjà-Vu."


	20. Widerstand ist zwecklos

**Widerstand ist zwecklos**

„Du trinkst viel zu viel in letzter Zeit, Louis." Trotz der kleinen Ermahnung stellte Towler ihm ein neues Glas vor die Nase und genoss das Augenrollen sichtlich, konnte das Seufzen aber geradeso eben unterdrücken.

„Ist nicht deine Sache", sagte Louis, die Ellenbogen auf der Theke aufstützend und das Glas zwischen seinen Händen hin- und herschiebend. Er beobachtete, wie die goldbraune Flüssigkeit leicht gegen das Glas schwabbte, und war verdammt froh darüber, dass er keine Spiegelung von dem verliebten Blick des Barmanns zu sehen bekam. Towler machte sich daran ein Glas zu polieren, wobei er immer noch Weihnachtslieder pfiff. Das Restaurant war um diese Zeit noch nicht sehr voll, das Abendgeschäft aber in Vorbereitung und Louis deswegen bald weg hier.

„Na, schau mal einer an." Towler nickte zum Eingang, als Louis fragend aufschaute. „Wenn das nicht wieder mal Mr. Malfoy ist. Mein Chef wird sich freuen…"

Gelangweilt drehte Louis den Kopf und beobachtete die große Gestalt, die an den hohen Glasfenstern vorbeilief, ohne einen einzigen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Dabei nutzte jeder diese Scheiben aus um sein Aussehen nochmal zu überprüfen, bevor man diesen Laden betrat.

„Kommt der öfter her?", fragte Louis desinteressiert. Draco Malfoy war kein Thema für ihn und wenn er anfangen würde sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen, dann wäre James in seiner Eifersucht bestätigt und ihre Freundschaft hätte sich bestimmt endgültig erledigt. Es reichte Louis schon, dass er die ganzen Ferien kein vernünftiges Wort mit ihm hatte wechseln können.

„Jeden Monat um den Ersten rum", sagte Towler schulterzuckend.

„Du arbeitest hier also auch außerhalb der Ferien?" Abwartend die Augenbrauen hebend tat Louis sich ein schüchternes Lächeln an und verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt, dass das gegen die Schulregeln ist?"

„Hey, von irgendwas muss ich leben, okay?", gluckste Towler. „Zur Not krieg ich bestimmt ne Erlaubnis vom Direktor. Aber dazu kommt es gar nicht erst, wenn du mich nicht verpetzt."

Louis tippte gegen sein Glas. „Auffüllen."

„Es ist noch voll", meinte Towler verwirrt.

„Und es bleibt den Rest des Abends voll, verstanden?" Louis grinste triumphierend, als Towler sich kopfschüttelnd durch die Haare fuhr, bevor er weiterhin ein Glas bis zur Perfektion hin polierte.

„Ehrlich, sie sollten den Hut mal ne Rundumerneuerung verpassen", murmelte er.

„Ach? Was soll das heißen?", wollte Louis wissen, das Kinn hochnäsig reckend. Er gab ohnehin nicht viel auf diesen Häuserkram, für ihn war das nur eine strukturelle Erleichterung in Bezug auf den Stundenplan, aber man musste als Weasley natürlich furchtbar stolz darauf sein nach Gryffindor zu kommen.

„Dass du ein kleiner Slytherin bist, Weasley", grummelte Towler, lächelte im nächsten Moment aber wieder. „Oder zumindest weißt, wie du etwas zu deinem Vorteil nutzen kannst."

„Du lieferst mir aber auch immer wieder perfekte Vorlagen", schmunzelte Louis. Mit einem plötzlichen Knall landete eine Hand neben ihm auf der Theke, aber er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten zusammenzuzucken und drehte nur langsam den Kopf, kam nicht umhin bei dem Anblick von Draco Malfoys Profil an Scorpius zu denken, wofür er schnell einen großen Schluck trank.

„Ich war hinten", begann Malfoy ohne Begrüßung, hatte aber schon lange Towlers gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, „Marcus aber nicht. Wo treibt er sich wieder rum?"

„Mr. Flint ist im Keller, Sir. Wenn Sie wollen, dann geh ich ihn kurz holen", sagte Towler höflich lächelnd. Louis nahm sich vor gleich zu verschwinden, wenn Towlers Chef hier auftauchte. Mr. Flint war ein riesengroßer Kerl, der im Krieg einen Arm verloren hatte, zufälligerweise den Linken, sodass man ihm nie irgendwelche Aktivitäten in Lord Voldys Reihen nachweisen konnte, aber all das zum Trotz war er einfach nicht hübsch anzusehen und Louis konnte auf Augenkrebs verzichten.

„Ich bitte darum", schnaubte Malfoy genervt darüber, dass Towler anscheinend nicht sofort losgelaufen war, sondern nachgefragt hatte.

„Füll nochmal auf", verlangte Louis, als Towler sich schon umgedreht hatte. Malfoys ärgerlichen Blick ignorierend fixierte Louis sich auf sein Glas, das wieder aufgefüllt wurde, und leerte es gleich darauf wieder, als Towler im Hinterzimmer verschwand.

„Sind Sie nicht ein wenig jung, um derartige Mengen Alkohol in sich hineinzuschütten?", quatschte Malfoy ihn von der Seite an.

Louis überlegte einen kurzen Moment, ob er überhaupt antworten oder einfach einen coolen, unhöflichen Abgang hinlegen sollte. „Wahrscheinlich", sagte er schließlich, den Blick stur nach vorne richtend.

„Liebeskummer, Nummer Drei?", schnarrte Malfoy und hob die Augenbrauen, als Louis ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah.

„Nummer Drei?", gab er schnippisch zurück.

Malfoy zeigte ein arrogantes Grinsen, das seine Züge ganz anders als die von Scorpius aussehen ließ. Die Ähnlichkeit beschränkte sich ohnehin nur auf äußerliche Merkmale, vor allen Dingen, weil Scorpius' Vater sich gar nicht erst darum bemühte ansatzweise sympathisch zu wirken, was Scorpius' Priorität war.

„Soweit mir bekannt ist sind Sie das… Nesthäkchen." Er musterte Louis aus seinen kalten, grauen Augen heraus, verzog dabei abfällig die Mundwinkel und das passte Louis absolut nicht. Seinetwegen zog man nicht so ein Gesicht, das jeden Funken von Attraktivität auslöschte. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie nicht die Sachen ihrer Schwestern auftragen müssen. Weasleys…" Malfoy schnaubte verächtlich. „Dabei könnte man meinen Ihr Vater würde nicht umsonst in einer Bank arbeiten. Ein Jammer, dass er sich trotz so vieler Kinder zielstrebig in die Pleite gewirtschaftet hat… oder gerade _wegen_ so vieler Kinder?"

„Wenigstens überfordert es ihn nicht sich drei Namen zu merken", gab Louis augenrollend zurück. Malfoy hatte sich anscheinend sehr zurückgenommen, als sie sich am Gleis 9¾ und in der Winkelgasse begegnet waren. Seine Abneigung hatte ihm damals schon auf der Stirn geschrieben gestanden, aber entweder war sie über die paar Tage gewachsen oder er konnte sich nur in der Gegenwart seines Sohnes wie ein kultivierter Mensch benehmen.

Malfoy lachte auf. „Sobald ich anfange mir einen Wiesel-Namen zu merken, muss ich das ja mit allen tun und das wäre einfach bloße Zeitverschwendung. Durchnummerieren ist bei Weitem praktischer, besonders bei der Geburtenrate."

„Dann kann ich mich ja glücklich schätzen noch so weit oben zu stehen", seufzte Louis, wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf; erfolglos. Malfoy schien aber durchaus zu merken, was Louis damit bezweckte.

„Scheint, Sie nutzen schamlos aus, was Sie haben, Nummer Drei", presste Malfoy anscheinend um seine Fassung bemüht hervor. „Und? Wie lebt es sich so als Sohn einer Hure?"

Louis schloss lächelnd die Augen. „Sagen Sie's mir." Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug hatte er einen Zauberstab direkt vor der Nase, wich aber nicht zurück.

„Wagen Sie es nicht meine Mutter zu beleidigen", zischte Malfoy.

„Gleichfalls", gab Louis zurück.

Malfoy verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Das würde ich auch nie wagen", sagte er und im nächsten Moment umklammerte eine Hand seinen Arm, zwang ihn dazu den Zauberstab zu senken.

„Könnt ihr das auf später und einen anderen Ort verschieben?", brummte Mr. Flint, verdrehte die Augen, als Malfoy sich losriss und schenkte Towler einen mahnenden Blick. „Pass gefälligst etwas besser auf, verstanden? Ich will nicht schon wieder ein Duell hier haben." Towler schrumpfte etwas zusammen und atmete erleichtert auf, als er wieder alleine hinter der Theke gelassen wurde. Malfoy rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon und Flint stapfte hinterher.

„Hast du Draco Malfoy angegraben?", fragte er neugierig, als er sich daran machte Louis' Glas zu füllen, nur, damit der sich ja nicht von ihm wegbewegte.

„Ja, klar." Louis verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. „Wir treffen uns gleich auf dem Klo um ne kurze Nummer zu schieben."

Towler ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Das würdest nicht mal du schaffen. Der Kerl ist der reinste Eisklotz. Wie gesagt, ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er hier ist und ich denke, der hätte schon bei so manchem Mädel ne Chance gehabt."

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er verheiratet ist. Manche Menschen halten sich an so ein Gelübde", sagte Louis und seufzte schwer, umklammerte sein Glas fest. „Die wenigsten…"

„Männer", meinte Towler mit einem kräftigen Nicken. „Als ob du da eine Ausnahme wärst."

„Ey, ich hatte noch nie eine Beziehung, die ich gegen die Wand hätte fahren können", gab Louis zurück, ließ sich doof angrinsen und kippte den Inhalt seines Glases herunter. „Und wehe du fährst jetzt auch wieder diese Schiene…"

„Die Malfoy-Schiene?" Towler schenkte ihm sofort nach und stützte die Ellenbogen auf der Theke ab, musterte Louis genauestens, als würde er dadurch Hinweise für etwas finden, das alle zu sehen schienen, das aber nicht vorhanden war.

„Exakt", schnaubte Louis. „Das schürt nur Gerüchte und Gerüchte entfernen James von mir."

Towler seufzte. „Du warst immer schon zu besitzergreifend, wenn es um Potter ging. Scheint, dass du dadurch selbst ein bisschen auf dem Schlauch stehst." Louis wischte die Hand weg, die ihm gegen die Stirn klopfen wollte. „Oder versuchst du den Schlauch nur zu ignorieren?"

„Deine Metaphern in allen Ehren, aber diese ist ansatzweise zweideutig", schnaubte Louis, trank einen großen Schluck und spülte damit erstmal ein paar Bilder weg, die in seinem Kopf nichts zu suchen hatten.

„Ich versuch nur zu helfen", sagte Towler schulterzuckend. „Malfoy ist niedlich, das kannst du auf jeden Fall nicht bestreiten. Das bestreitet kein einziger schwuler Kerl in Hogwarts und die kenn ich alle."

„Dafür brauchst du auch nicht mal beide Hände", murrte Louis. „Außerdem brauch ich keinen Teddybären und vor allem keinen, der im hintersten Teil des Ladens darauf wartet mitgenommen zu werden."

„Stört dich ernsthaft, dass Malfoy… Malfoy ist?", trat Towler weiter dieses nervtötende Thema breit. Warum auch immer niemand kapieren wollte, dass Louis Weasley Scorpius Malfoy niemals anfassen würde… Er brauchte das nicht. Er musste seine Zunge nicht in Scorpius' Hals stecken um in seiner Nähe zu sein, was er durchaus genoss, aber James genoss es mehr.

„Ja." Louis nickte. „Das stört mich. Sonst würde ich auch mit dir ausgehen können, Tellerwäscher."

„Nah, dafür haben wir Hauselfen", sagte Towler grinsend. „Die kümmern sich auch um die Toiletten."

„Wo ich gerade hin wollte. _Alleine_", mahnte Louis, schenkte Towler ein letztes Grinsen und versuchte nicht zu schwanken, als er vom Barhocker rutschte. Seufzend glotzte Towler ihm nach, bevor er Louis' Glas wegräumte, aber niemand auf der Welt wollte genauer wissen, was er damit anfangen würde.

Seine Wangen wurden unglaublich heiß, als er sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht klatschte. Merkwürdigerweise erreichte er also das komplette Gegenteil von dem, was er gewollt hatte. Es reichte auch noch, wenn er wegen Scorpius Malfoy rot wurde. Wenn ihm das demnächst passierte, sobald er dem Original anstatt dem Bild in seinem Kopf gegenüber stand, dann hatte James wirklich einen Grund sauer zu sein.

„Merlin muss mich wirklich hassen."

Louis fuhr herum, als er die fremde Stimme hörte, und verdrehte die Augen, als Draco Malfoy die Tür aufgeschoben hatte. „Sie arbeiten auch nicht wirklich daran Ihre Beliebtheit zu steigern", schnaubte er und marschierte auf den etwas kleineren Mann zu, der ihn trotzdem anschaute, als wäre er zwei Köpfe größer. „Ich bin kein Abschaum und ich lasse nicht so mit mir reden. Verstanden?" Er schenkte Malfoy einen kurzen Blick, hielt es aber nicht aus lange in die grauen Augen zu sehen und wollte schnell hier raus, aber eine Hand schloss sich furchtbar fest um seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn zurück.

Louis drehte den Kopf langsam, versuchte alles um den festen Blick standzuhalten und vor allem währenddessen nicht an Scorpius zu denken. Malfoy sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber er schnaubte nur und ließ Louis dann los, rauschte zum Waschbecken und kramte in seiner Tasche herum. Louis warf nur noch einen kurzen, desinteressierten Blick über die Schulter, bevor er das Restaurant verließ, wobei er Towler noch kurz winkte, was den vor Enttäuschung zwei Köpfe kleiner machte.

Eigentlich konnte er froh sein, dass er nicht mal eine Chance bei Scorpius hatte, weil ihm das die Gegenwart von Draco Malfoy ersparte. Der Kerl war ihm mit seinen eisigen Augen extrem unsympathisch, aber so wie Scorpius an ihm hing könnte man meinen, er wäre die Güte in Person, oder irgendetwas anderes, an das man sich gerne klammerte. Louis würde sich von allen Menschen in der Welt zuletzt an Scorpius' Vater klammern. Na ja… außer vielleicht an James' grässliche Ex-Freundin.

Die Winkelgasse war nicht sehr belebt um diese Zeit und trotzdem rannte Louis jemanden um – jedenfalls beinahe. Er wünschte sich einen Moment lang, er hätte Scorpius umgerannt, weil er sich dann schnell aus dem Staub hätte machen können, so wurde ihm ein hastiges „Entschuldigung" entgegen geschleudert, genau in dieser ach so goldigen Art und Weise, die Louis seufzen ließ. Oh, Merlin… Wie sehr er es liebte, wenn die blassen Wangen diesen rosa Schimmer bekamen, verboten süß, wie Scorpius leicht die Stirn rümpfte, wenn er diesen entschuldigenden Blick aufsetzte und es gab nichts gegen diese – Moment. Wo waren die sonst so strahlenden Augen geblieben? Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Louis sie zu sehen bekommen, aber dann ähnelte Scorpius' Blick plötzlich furchtbar dem seines Vaters.

Mit einem Schnauben rauschte er an Louis vorbei, ohne auch nur noch ein einziges Wort an ihn gerichtet zu haben. Verwirrt drehte Louis sich herum und schaute dem weißblonden Haarschopf einen Moment lang nach, realisierte dabei die kürzeren Haare, die einen wunderbaren Blick auf den perfekt geschwungenen Nacken boten, den man wunderbar…

Schnell den Kopf schüttelnd hastete Louis Scorpius nach und fasste ihn am Arm. „Hey, was ist denn los?"

Scorpius machte sich los und marschierte stumm weiter, worauf Louis fester zupackte. Mit einem Ruck beförderte er ihn gegen die Wand, presste eine Hand neben das immer noch leicht gerötete Gesicht und versuchte den Blick aus den grauen Augen festzuhalten.

„Was ist los?", wiederholte er scharf. Nein, natürlich hatte er nicht darauf gehofft, dass Scorpius ihm wie sonst immer gleich um den Hals fallen würde, aber zumindest ein „Hallo" durfte er ja wohl bekommen.

„Geh weg", presste Scorpius hervor und blinzelte schnell hintereinander. Seine Augen glitzerten, als Tränen in rasendem Tempo aufstiegen und seine volle Unterlippe fing zu zittern an.

„Scorpius?" Louis wollte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Wange legen, aber der drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Sag schon… Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Hat der Friseur deine Haare ruiniert? Ich find sie sehr hübsch."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. „Du musst nicht mehr nett sein", sagte Scorpius leise. „Ich we-weiß, dass das nur Spaß war." Er drückte Louis mit einer überraschenden Stärke von sich weg und wollte sich davonmachen, aber Louis packte ihn schnell an der Schulter, zwang ihn wieder dazu Augenkontakt zu halten.

„Wovon redest du?", wollte er wissen. Seine Hand zuckte in Richtung der bebenden Lippen, weil er diesen Anblick nicht ertrug. Aber das würde jedem das Herz zerreißen und hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Jedenfalls nichts, das man nicht in den Griff bekommen könnte. „Scorpius, jetzt sag mir einfach was los ist, okay?"

Scorpius schaute ihn aus großen, ungläubigen Augen an und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Du… James hat… Er wollte…" Schniefend senkte Scorpius den Blick. Seine Augen waren ohnehin gerötet und leichte Ringe lagen unter ihnen, als hätte er geweint, nicht viel geschlafen und das höchstwahrscheinlich wegen James.

Louis seufzte. „Ich hab ewig kein Wort mehr mit James gesprochen, Scorpius. Wenn schon, dann musst du mir sagen, was er vielleicht falsch gemacht hat, ja?" Vorsichtig zog er Scorpius ein bisschen näher und strich ihm über den bebenden Rücken, einfach nur tröstend, sonst nichts.

„Wi-Wirklich?" Scorpius' Stimme zitterte so stark, dass man ihn schwer verstehen konnte. „D-Du lügst mich ni-nicht an, wenn du sagst, da-dass wir Freunde sind?"

„Hey…" Schwer seufzend zog Louis Scorpius an sich, damit der die Tränen an seiner Schulter trocknen konnte. Die schmalen Hände klammerten sich an seinen Rücken, erst zaghaft, dann schmerzhaft fest, wodurch kein Millimeter Abstand mehr zwischen ihnen war. Louis kniff die Augen zusammen, damit er nicht dem Bedürfnis nachgab, die Nase in den frischgewaschenen Haaren zu vergraben. Grundsätzlich hatte sich ja nicht viel an Scorpius' Frisur verändert, aber er wirkte irgendwie erwachsener und das hatte keine gute Wirkung auf Louis.

„Inzwischen solltest du mich besser kennen", murmelte Louis in Scorpius' Ohr, als dessen Griff lockerer wurde. „Was hat James angestellt, hm?"

Scorpius schaute hoch, die schmalen Lippen so verführerisch nah an Louis', dass er schnell den Blick abwandte. „Er hat mir das Herz gebrochen. Das reicht…" Seine Finger gruben sich tief in Louis' Mantel, zogen ein bisschen an dem Stoff, als versuchte er so den Anderen dazu zu bekommen ihn wieder anzusehen.

Louis senkte schweren Herzens den Blick und stellte sich den glasigen Augen. „Du hast bestimmt nur irgendwas falsch verstanden", sagte er und lächelte. „James hat dich sehr gern."

Scorpius schnaubte auf. „Natürlich. Deswegen denkt er auch nicht daran sich zu entschuldigen…" Kopfschüttelnd ließ er Louis los und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „I-Ich muss. Mein Vater und ich wollten essen gehen. Er meint, es wäre nicht gut die ganzen Ferien im Bett zu liegen…"

Seufzend tätschelte Louis den weißblonden Haarschopf. „Das seh ich aber auch so…", sagte er, während er ein paar weiche Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, was er stundenlang hätte tun können. „Wenn die Ferien nicht schon vorbei wären hätten wir was machen können. Meine Schwestern haben zum Beispiel Dauershoppen geliebt. Wirkt Wunder bei Liebeskummer."

„Hat mein Vater schon mit mir gemacht. Ich hab unglaublich viele neue Klamotten." Und er sah bestimmt in jedem Teil zum Anbeißen aus. Louis gönnte sich einen kurzen Ganzkörperscan und räusperte sich, als Scorpius den Kopf schief legte. Merlin allein wusste, wie James es immer wieder hinbekam das zu versauen. Scorpius machte es ihm doch nicht unnötig schwer. Er machte es einem unglaublich schwer die Finger aus den unglaublichen Haaren zu nehmen, aber hah, Louis bekam es hin. Dafür hatte er sich eigentlich noch einen Feuerwhiskey verdient.

„Mr. Weasley, was für eine Überraschung." Ach, auf einmal war er nicht mehr nur die Nummer Drei? Louis drehte sich herum und griff Draco Malfoys behandschuhte Finger, schüttelte die andere Hand locker. Malfoy lächelte ihn an, unschuldig und sanft, aber immer noch mit eisigen Augen, in denen blanker Hass zu stehen schien, von dem Louis keine Ahnung hatte, wann er sich den zugezogen hatte.

„Scorpius, bei Salazar, was hast du mit deinen Haaren machen lassen?", fragte Malfoy kopfschüttelnd und ließ Louis los, um durch die Haare seines Sohnes zu fahren. Die weißblonden Strähnen hoben sich kontrastreich von den schwarzen Lederhandschuhen ab, die Malfoy ständig zu tragen schien, dabei waren die Temperaturen heute nicht so niedrig.

„Der Friseur meinte, das hat man jetzt so…", murmelte Scorpius und zupfte an einer Ponysträhne herum, während sein Vater mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln die kurzen Haare musterte.

„Kommen die Neunziger jetzt wieder, oder was?" Malfoy schien sich wirklich über Scorpius' Haare zu echauffieren, was Louis nicht ansatzweise nachvollziehen konnte. So anders sahen sie nun auch wieder nicht aus. „Mr. Weasley!" Schwungvoll drehte er sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Haben Sie Interesse mit uns zu essen?"

Nur um Malfoy Senior zu ärgern würde Louis furchtbar gerne zustimmen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dafür nicht schon zu viel getrunken hatte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm auch abgenommen, als mit einem _Plopp_ ein halbes Dutzend Männer in einem fast perfekten Kreis um sie herumstanden, die Zauberstäbe erhoben und auf Draco Malfoy gerichtet.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy." Louis fuhr herum und starrte verdutzt in die grünen Augen seines Onkels. „Sie sind vorläufig festgenommen", sagte Harry, machte eine kurze Handbewegung mit dem Zauberstab und schob Louis und Scorpius aus dem Weg, schloss den Kreis der Auroren um Malfoy. Louis entdeckte auch noch seinen Onkel Ronald, der ihm einen kurzen Blick schenkte, bevor er vortrat und Malfoy am Arm fasste.

Der riss sich sofort los und wirbelte zu Harry herum. „Was?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Darf man erfahren warum?"

„Dringender Verdacht auf Verschwörung." Harrys Stimme war zwar ruhig, aber Louis hatte ihn selten so kalt sprechen gehört. „Vielleicht hilft dir das hier auf die Sprünge, Malfoy", spie er aus und schleuderte ein schwarzes Buch vor Malfoys Füße. Kaum hatte der den Blick gesenkt packten zwei Auroren seine Arme und hielten ihn fest.

„Was? Lassen Sie mich los! Wiesel, fass mich nicht an!" Doch diesmal konnte Malfoy sich nicht befreien und stieß ein schmerzhaftes Zischen aus. Scorpius wollte vorschnellen, aber Louis fasste ihn schnell an den Schultern. „Scorpius, bleib schön wo du bist. Das hier ist nur ein Missverständnis", versuchte Malfoy ihn zu beruhigen und sträubte sich auch nicht mehr, schien alles zu tun, um seinem Sohn ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung, Malfoy. Du bist genau wie dein Vater", raunte Harry und musterte sein Gegenüber abfällig. „Du hast Glück, dass Ginny nichts davon mitbekommen hat. Sie hätte dich hier in die Luft gesprengt. Ron, du eskortierst Mr. Malfoy nach Askaban, wo er bis zu seinem Prozess verbleiben wird."

„Was?!" Diesmal blieb Malfoy stumm, aber Scorpius begehrte auf, riss sich von Louis los und stürmte auf seinen Vater zu, wurde aber kurzerhand nach hinten geschubst. Er wäre umgefallen, hätte Louis ihn nicht unter den Armen gepackt und auf die Füße gezogen. Malfoy knurrte ärgerlich, als man seinen Sohn so behandelte.

„Potter, mir ist wohl bekannt, dass du eine Schwäche für dramatische Auftritte hast, aber das lässt sich doch sicherlich in kultivierten Verhältnissen klären", presste er schwer atmend hervor. Der Gedanke an das Zauberergefängnis trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn und ließ ihn kreidebleich werden.

„Diesmal kannst du dich nicht aus der Scheiße kaufen, Malfoy", sagte Harry kalt.

„Vater! Was soll das?" Scorpius war die übertriebene Anzahl von Auroren genauso suspekt wie Louis, aber er konnte seinen Schock nicht so gut verbergen. Seine Beine zitterten stark und er stand wohl nur noch aufrecht, weil Louis ihn festhielt, jetzt fest gegen seine Brust drückte.

„Scorpius, keine Sorge. Wir holen das nach", sagte Malfoy und lächelte gezwungen. Seine Stimme zitterte ebenfalls leicht. „Es tut mir Leid, okay?"

„Vater… was ist denn los?" Scorpius klammerte sich verzweifelt an Louis' Arm, der sich um seine Brust geschlungen hatte, und blinzelte furchtbar schnell, um die Tränen zurück zu halten. Um sie herum bildete sich bereits eine kleine Menschenmenge und irgendwer schoss ein Foto, worauf Malfoy auf den Boden schaute.

„Potter… Meine Frau ist… nicht zu Hause. Scorpius ist minderjährig. Jemand muss…" Es fiel Malfoy sichtlich schwer mit fester Stimme zu sprechen.

„Er kann durchaus etwas früher nach Hogwarts. Nächste Verwandtschaft ist dort ja vorhanden." Harry drehte den Kopf kurz, hatte aber auch nur einen misstrauischen Blick für Scorpius übrig. „Ehrlich, Malfoy. Es passt zu dir, einfach nochmal dasselbe zu versuchen wie dein Vater. Du hattest immer eine zu große Schwäche für ihn. Ron." Er nickte seinem Schwager zu, worauf der Malfoy irgendetwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was den schnauben ließ.

„Warten Sie! Moment, bitte!" Scorpius versuchte sich loszureißen und stieß Louis mit einem Ruck nach hinten. Mit einer überraschenden Geschwindigkeit hechtete er zwischen den Auroren hindurch und umklammerte seinen Vater fest, presste sich so dicht wie möglich gegen ihn, während er Harry aus großen, tränengefüllten Augen anschaute, was den aber nicht zu interessieren schien.

„Scorpius, bitte…" Malfoy atmete tief durch und strich seinem Sohn beruhigend über den Hinterkopf. „Mir passiert nichts, okay?"

„Keine Gespräche", sagte Harry scharf. „Ron, jetzt –"

„Harry, lass sie doch kurz", sagte Ron, fand damit anscheinend aber keinen Anklang bei Malfoy oder Harry.

„Vater…" Scorpius schniefte auf. „Du hast doch gar nichts getan…"

„Und ohne meinen Anwalt sage ich auch nichts dazu." Sanft drückte Malfoy seinen Sohn weg und fuhr ihm über die Wange. „Schick deiner Mutter eine Eule und sie holt dich ab, verstanden?"

„Aber…"

„Keine Gespräche." Harry schob Scorpius barsch zur Seite und warf Ron einen scharfen Blick zu. Als der sich aber nicht rührte winkte er zwei anderen Auroren, die Malfoy sofort packten. Scorpius unternahm einen letzten Versuch zu seinem Vater zu kommen, aber Harry schubste ihn wieder weg, worauf er diesmal mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch auf dem Boden landete, was sich mit dem kleinen _Plopp_ biss, das erklang als Malfoy verschwand.

„Nein!" Scorpius zuckte noch einmal in die Richtung, aber anscheinend hatte er sich irgendwie wehgetan, denn alleine kam er nicht auf die Beine. Louis hastete auf ihn zu und zog ihn an den Schultern hoch, musste trotzdem noch festzupacken, als Scorpius sofort auf Harry losstürmen wollte. „Wieso haben Sie das getan?!", schrie er Harry an, der sich aber lieber damit beschäftigte die Menge auseinander zu treiben, nachdem er das merkwürdige Buch wieder aufgehoben hatte. „Lass mich los, Louis. Lass mich! Ich will zu meinem Vater!"

„Ruhig, Scorpius…" Louis drehte den sich heftig sträubenden Jungen herum und presste ihn dicht an sich, umklammerte ihn fest. „Ganz ruhig. Das ist nur ein Missverständnis, bestimmt."

Scorpius schnappte hektisch nach Luft, vergrub das Gesicht in Louis' Halsbeuge und murmelte unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin, während er sich festklammerte.

Fahrig strich Louis ihm über den Rücken und Hinterkopf. „Das wird wieder, keine Sorge…" Harry entfernte sich zu schnell, als dass es sich lohnen würde ihm hinterher zu rennen und Louis hielt das ohnehin für keine gute Idee. Trotzdem wollte er diesem Menschenrummel hier aus dem Weg gehen. „Komm, Scorpius. Ich bring dich nach Hause, okay? Oder willst du James? Äh, zu James… Merlin, entschuldige."

Scorpius schniefte leise, lächelte dann aber schief und presste sich an Louis' Seite, worauf der tief durchatmete. „Mein Vater hat nichts getan. Er würde nie… Das ist…"

„Pscht… Natürlich nicht. Sagst du mir den Namen deiner Mutter, dann schreib ich ihr, dass sie dich abholen soll, ja?" Louis versuchte Scorpius in die Augen zu schauen, aber der hatte das Gesicht wieder dicht an ihn gedrückt. Seufzend streichelte Louis ihm übers Haar und fühlte sich doch leicht überfordert. Wann musste man sich aber auch um einen unter Schock stehenden Jungen kümmern? Was machte man da?

„Mein Fuß tut weh", murmelte Scorpius abwesend und klammerte sich noch fester, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein. „Ich –"

„Eine kurze Frage", kam es da von der der Seite. Ein Blitzlicht blendete Louis, als er den Kopf drehte um den Mann anzusehen, der sie da anquatschte. „Hi, ich bin Eddie Carmichael vom _Tagespropheten_. War das Ihr Vater, der hier gerade abgeführt wurde? Was empfinden Sie im Moment?"

„Verschwinden Sie", zischte Louis, umklammerte Scorpius' Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Achte nicht auf den." Scorpius schaute sich trotzdem um, ließ sich mit großen Augen eine Karte in die Hand drücken und hätte sich wahrscheinlich sonst was aufschwatzen lassen, wenn er jetzt alleine gewesen wäre.

„Was… Aber…" Scorpius schüttelte überfordert den Kopf und fixierte sich auf den Boden. Er humpelte leicht, aber Louis würde sich erst darum kümmern, wenn sie nicht mehr vor aufdringlichen Presseleuten fliehen mussten. „Er kommt doch wieder, oder?"

„Scorpius…" Stöhnend fuhr Louis sich durch die Haare. „Natürlich kommt er wieder. Sie bringen ihn ja nicht gleich um, sondern erledigen erstmal eine ganze Menge Schreibkram und legen dann auch sicherlich eine Kaution fest. Du musst dich einfach beruhigen."

„Beruhigen…", murmelte Scorpius und schnaubte auf. „Beruhigen? Dein Onkel hat meinen Vater verhaftet! Ohne irgendeinen Grund!"

Louis hielt Scorpius fest, als der sich losmachen wollte. „Aber ich hab nichts damit zu tun, okay? Hey, schön hiergeblieben!" Dass es so schwer sein konnte Scorpius Malfoy festzuhalten hätte Louis nicht gedacht, aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er schon ordentlich was getrunken hatte. „Merlins Bart, Scorpius, jetzt zappel nicht so! Die gucken schon alle ganz komisch!"

Schnaubend fuhr Scorpius herum, aber Louis packte ihn von hinten und zog ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen für die vorbeigehenden Leute in eine dunkle Seitengasse. „Lass mich los! Ich will zu meinem Vater! Sofort!", fauchte Scorpius. „Fass mich nicht… Louis, du tust mir weh!"

Angestrengt atmend bugsierte Louis Scorpius in eine Ecke. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu", presste er hervor, die Hand kräftig gegen Scorpius' Brust drückend um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. „Du kannst da nichts tun, okay? Dein Vater wird schon wissen, wie er da wieder rauskommt, und er wollte, dass du nach Hause gehst. Also lässt du dich jetzt von mir zum nächstbesten Kamin und nach Hause bringen, verstanden?"

„Ach, wirklich?", zischte Scorpius, bevor er versuchte unter Louis' Arm durchzuschlüpfen. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen. Ich krieg das alleine hin. Ich krieg meinen Vater wieder."

Seufzend streckte Louis eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Scorpius' Wange. Er wollte das nicht tun, aber ihm viel nicht Besseres ein, um Scorpius… ruhig zu stellen.

„Scorpius…", hauchte er, wiederholte das noch einmal, bis Scorpius ihn schließlich ansah. Leicht lächelnd strich er durch die blonden Haare und lehnte sich vor, beobachtete wie sich die grauen Augen etwas verklärten, als Scorpius sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verzaubern ließ. „Du willst nicht wirklich weg von mir, oder?"

Scorpius blinzelte und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als Louis sich gegen ihn presste. „Ich weiß was du tust. Hör auf damit…", sagte er furchtbar leise und so schnell, dass Louis ihn kaum verstand.

„Schau mich an", bat Louis, eine Hand um Scorpius' Kinn schließend. „Dummerchen… Ich bin nicht weg, nur weil du mich nicht sehen kannst." Die Finger sanft über Scorpius' Brust fahren lassend suchte er den Verschluss der sicherlich verflucht teuren Jacke. Ein Zittern ging durch Scorpius' Körper und er versteifte sich vollkommen, während seine Wangen spürbar anfingen zu glühen, als Louis mit den Verschlüssen spielte.

„Hör auf", wiederholte Scorpius.

Louis ließ ihn sein Grinsen spüren, indem er sich dichter gegen Scorpius drückte und die Lippen gegen die ebenfalls sehr warme Schläfe fahren ließ. Er wollte Scorpius auch nur ablenken. Wirklich…

Die Augen zusammenkneifend versuchte er dem Bedürfnis zu widerstehen einen richtigen Kuss gegen die weiche Haut zu drücken, vielleicht sogar gegen die vollen Lippen. Sein Atem ging genauso stoßweise wie der von Scorpius, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie ebenfalls dieselbe Körpertemperatur hatten, ansonsten hätte Scorpius nämlich keinen Grund mehr zu zittern.

„Hör… auf…" Scorpius' Hände pressten sich gegen seine Brust und Louis keuchte leise auf. „Louis, bitte."

„Scorpius…" Das glühendheiße Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfassend beugte Louis sich herunter und spürte schon fast die anderen Lippen, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Zwiegespalten sprang Louis zurück und sah ans Ende der Gasse, atmete einerseits erleichtert auf, weil man ihn davon abgehalten hatte einen enormen Fehler zu begehen, andererseits… „Maman…"

Fleur Weasley machte Anstalten zu winken, aber mit den vielen Einkaufstüten erwies sich das als schwierig. „Louis, mon chéri, was tust du denn 'ier?"

Er hätte fast das Dümmste getan, wozu man in seiner Position fähig sein konnte… „Ich… Ähm, egal. Du musst mir helfen." Einen Schritt zur Seite tretend gab er den Blick auf die steife Gestalt von Scorpius Weasley frei und grinste schief.


	21. Offensichtlich nicht offensichtlich

**Offensichtlich nicht offensichtlich**

„Sie haben ein wirklich schönes Haus, Mrs. Weasley", murmelte Scorpius, als er sich auf das Sofa drücken ließ.

Fleur nickte beständig, wobei sie ein eher steifes Lächeln zeigte. „Danke dir, Scorpius. Du möchtest doch bestimmt etwas trinken, nischt wahr? Louis, 'ilfst du mir bitte?" Der Griff, mit dem sie ihren Sohn am Handgelenk packte, sah zwar alles andere als kräftig aus, konnte es aber durchaus mit Bills aufnehmen. Louis bemühte sich Scorpius ein Grinsen zu schenken, aber da er eh ohnehin sehr apathisch einfach nach vorne starrte, bekam er es wohl gar nicht mit.

„Maman…" Entschuldigend den Blick senkend versuchte Louis sich in der Küche hinterm Tisch zu verstecken, aber seine Mutter verfolgte ihn auch nicht, sondern rammte die Hände flach auf das Holz.

„Was machst du da denn nur, Louis?!", fuhr sie ihn an, wobei sie zwar unglaublich scharf sprach, aber nicht sehr laut, sodass Scorpius von diesem kleinen Intermezzo verschont bleiben würde. „Du kannst doch nischt einfach James' Freund verführen!"

„Ich hab ihn ja nicht verführt!" Louis hob abwehrend die Hände und wandte den Blick ab, damit er sich den wutentbrannten, blauen Augen seiner Mutter nicht stellen musste. „Er war ganz aufgewühlt und ich wollte doch nur, dass er sich… auf was anderes konzentriert, damit… äh… damit…"

„Damit?" Fleur drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk. „J'exige une explication."

„Maman…" Sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn pressend versuchte Louis erstmal tief durchzuatmen. „Ich wollte ihn doch nur kurz ablenken…"

„Für misch sah das aber gar nischt nach kurz aus", meckerte Fleur ihn an, das in einem Tonfall, als hätte er Scorpius eben vergewaltigt. „Was denkst du dir dabei?"

„Ich hab doch nicht…" Schnaubend die Augen schließend winkte Louis ab, drehte sich um und starrte aus dem Fenster auf den Strand. „Das ist doch jetzt auch egal. Scorpius ist fertig und braucht –"

„Und ich frag mich schon, warum ein Malfoy auf meiner Couch sitzt. Hallo, Schatz." Bill schwebte merkwürdig enthusiastisch in die Küche und drückte Fleur einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf die ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige verpasste. „Ich liebe dich auch…" Sich die Wange reibend wich Bill lieber wieder einen Schritt zurück, als Fleurs Zeigefinger ihm fast ein Auge ausstach.

„Dein Sohn ist ein… ähm… ähm… Schwein!" Fleur klatschte zufrieden in die Hände, als sie das Wort gefunden hatte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als sie sich Louis zuwandte, der sich empört umgedreht hatte.

„Maman!", rief er aus und schaute hilfesuchend zu Bill, der unauffällig versuchte sich aus der Küche zu schleichen. „Papa, sag ihr, dass das nicht stimmt!"

„Oh, deine Mutter lässt man lieber in Ruhe, wenn sie wütend wird", sagte Bill und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter dem Löffel, der ihn fast an der Schläfe traf. „Vielleicht bleib ich doch lieber hier…"

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", schnaubte Louis, das Kinn reckend. „Vielleicht sollte ich aber mal, wenn James ständig doof genug ist, um das gegen die Wand zu fahren."

„Das hast du jetzt nischt gesagt", hauchte Fleur geschockt.

„Darf ich mal fragen, was hier los ist?", mischte Bill sich ein.

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Ich –"

„Dein Sohn ist über den Freund seines Cousins 'ergefallen!", fuhr Fleur mit hoher Stimme dazwischen. „Der arme Junge ist ganz verstört!"

„Weil sein Vater verhaftet wurde!", schnaubte Louis. „Nicht weil ich ihn getröstet habe!"

Fleur öffnete den Mund, aber Bill presste ihr kurzerhand die Hand darauf, bevor er sich mit ernster Miene seinem Sohn zuwandte. „Sprichst du von Scorpius' Vater?" Die Augen verdrehend nickte Louis. „Verhaftet? Wieso?"

„Verdacht auf… Verschwörung, irgendein Blödsinn eben", winkte Louis ab. „Harry macht da bestimmt nur einen Fehler."

„Verschwörung?" Bill schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, wobei er einfach ignorierte, dass seine Frau ihm in die Handfläche fluchte, ohnehin hätte er die französischen Vokabeln nicht verstanden. „Warst du dabei, Lou? Wo warst du überhaupt wieder?"

„Ich hab Towler besucht, okay? Ist das jetzt nicht mehr erlaubt?", wollte Louis schnippisch wissen. „Die haben Mr. Malfoy mitten auf der Straße verhaftet. Riesen Aufstand. Ich konnte Scorpius da ja schlecht stehen lassen. Er steht unter Schock."

„Ja, das hab ich schon gemerkt", murmelte Bill und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Verhaftet… Ich kann das nicht glauben… Okay, ich rede mit Harry und ihr streitet bitte nicht mehr. Fleur, am besten sagst du Teddy Bescheid, dass –"

Fleur riss sich mit einem Ruck los. „Non! Niemals wieder spreche ich mit diesem Menschen!", rief sie empört aus, bevor sie auf Louis deutete. „Und mit dem da auch nischt! Unmöglisch!" Sie zückte den Zauberstab und beschwor ihre Einkäufe herbei, um die dann lautstark auszupacken.

„Maman! Ich hab doch gar nichts getan!" Anstatt ihrem Sohn zu antworten begann Fleur nur zu summen, worauf Bill sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn presste.

„Und ich dachte, ich kann den Nachmittag genießen… Louis, bring Scorpius doch endlich mal etwas zu trinken", sagte er und beobachtete, wie Fleur sich jedesmal wieder, wenn Louis ein Glas anfassen wollte, in der Anwendung eines Aufrufezaubers übte. „Okay, Louis… warum gehst du nicht zu Scorpius und leistest ihm Gesellschaft, bis ich mit einer heißen Schokolade komme?"

Louis verdrehte erneut die Augen, drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und wollte aus der Küche marschieren, allerdings bekam er die Tür mit voller Wucht gegen die Nase, als Fleur sie einfach zuschlagen ließ.

„Der kommt mir nischt in die Nähe von dem armen Jungen", beschwerte sie sich und klatschte Bill auf den Hinterkopf. „Wie kannst du das nur zulassen, Bill?"

„Wie kannst du zulassen, dass sie mir die Nase bricht?", murmelte Louis und versuchte einen Blutstropfen zu finden, der die Beschädigung seiner perfekten Nase bestätigte, allerdings hatte er da wohl nochmal Glück gehabt.

„Fleur, Liebes… Du reagierst sicher nur über. Louis, du reagierst ganz sicher über, deiner Nase fehlt nichts." Bill öffnete die Tür und schob Louis unter dem strafenden Blick seiner Frau in den Flur, bevor er ihm selbst einen strafenden Blick schenkte. „Fass ihn nicht an, klar? Das tut man nicht."

„Ihr seid so furchtbar liebevoll zu mir", zischte Louis, knallte die Tür zu und war sich bei dem Schmerzenslaut sicher, dass Bills Nase nicht unbeschädigt blieb. Die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend schlurfte er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Scorpius in genau derselben Position wie vorhin in den Kamin starrte. „Hey…"

Scorpius schaute langsam über die Schulter und rückte ein Stück, als Louis sich zu ihm setzte. „Hey…"

Die Hände ineinander verknotend fixierte Louis sich auf den Kamin, was Scorpius jetzt auch wieder tat. „Geht's besser?", fragte er, bekam aber keine Antwort. Seufzend drehte er den Kopf und musterte Scorpius einen Moment. „Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin", sagte er und räusperte sich, als seine Stimme merkwürdig heiser klang – sicherlich weil er eben so viel hatte schreien müssen. „Ich wollte nur, dass du dich kurz… beruhigst. Nicht, dass du das falsch verstehst: Ich mag dich, Scorpius, wirklich, aber nicht… so."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", murmelte Scorpius, rückte tatsächlich wieder näher und bettete den Kopf auf Louis' Schulter, worauf der sich leicht versteifte. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun würdest, wenn du nicht… müsstest… Du bringst mich ja nicht oft dazu, dich anzusehen…"

Louis unterdrückte ein Glucksen. „Das mach ich nie."

„Hm… Manchmal schon." Scorpius unterdrückte sein Glucksen nicht und stupste Louis mit dem Ellenbogen an, was der genauso zu ignorieren versuchte wie den Satz. „Tut mir auch Leid. Ich war wohl ziemlich… na ja, nervig."

„Quatsch…" Louis presste die Finger fest gegeneinander, damit er nicht in Versuchung kam einen einfach nur tröstenden Arm um Scorpius zu legen. „Mein Vater sagt gleich Ted Bescheid, dann holt er dich ab und kann auch gleich deiner Mutter Bescheid geben. Das wird schon wieder."

„Meine Mutter wird ausflippen", presste Scorpius hervor, die Arme um Louis' Hüfte schlingend und das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrabend, als sei es das normalste der Welt. Scorpius' Vorstellung von Freundschaft war merkwürdig verdreht mit der einer Beziehung. „Wenn das in die Zeitung kommt, dann… Die anderen werden mir das Leben in der Schule noch schwerer machen."

Louis schüttelte den Kopf, gab dem Bedürfnis nach und legte zumindest einen Arm um Scorpius' Schulter. „James wird das nicht zulassen." Scorpius schnaubte leise gegen Louis' Schulter, sein Atem heiß und bis in jede Faser zu spüren. „Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich wegen irgendeiner Lappalie Schluss gemacht, oder?"

„Das interessiert mich im Moment nicht", murmelte Scorpius und sträubte sich vehement dagegen, dass Louis ihn wegdrücken wollte.

„Ich sag James jetzt, dass du hier bist, dann –"

„Nein!" Scorpius klang wie ein patziges, kleines Kind und klammerte sich schmerzhaft fest an Louis' Seite. „Louis, lass das! Wenn James das erfährt, wird er es zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen. Ganz bestimmt!"

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Slytherins. Ihr denkt viel zu viel nach!" Er schob Scorpius mit einem Ruck gegen die Sofalehne und rutschte auf den Boden vor den Kamin. „Ist doch klar, dass James dir nicht folgen konnte. Er plant nicht mal das Quidditchtraining vernünftig." Scorpius wimmerte auf, als Louis sich das Flohpulver griff.

„Ah, perfekt!" Bei Bills donnernder Stimme ließ Louis vor Schreck das feine Pulver einfach auf den Boden rieseln. Als er über die Schulter schaute, drückte sein Vater Scorpius gerade freundlich lächelnd eine Tasse in die Hand, bevor sein Blick auf den Teppich fiel. „Louis… Deine Mutter ist schon sauer genug, musstest du ihren Teppich ruinieren? Der ist doch aus Frankreich…" Kopfschüttelnd schwang er den Zauberstab und klaute Louis so das Flohpulver, das in seiner Handfläche landete. „Zur Seite, junger Mann. Wir flohen jetzt mal Harry an und fragen ihn, was in ihn gefahren ist." Bill schubste Louis zur Seite, allerdings etwas zur grob, worauf der mit voller Wucht auf den Boden knallte.

„Ey…", beschwerte er sich, weil es einfach nur dämlich ausgesehen hatte, wie er zur Seite geflogen war.

Bill blinzelte und starrte seine Hand an, bevor er die Stirn runzelte. „Das war gar nicht fest, Louis. Du übertreibst wiedermal", murrte er und setzte sich vor den Kamin, während Scorpius ausnutzte, dass Louis einen Moment nur seinen Schmerz beachtete. Vorsichtig tasteten die schmalen Finger nach seinem Ärmel und klammerte sich dann fest, zogen Louis mit einem merkwürdig kräftigen Ruck, den man Scorpius gar nicht zugetraut hätte, wieder auf die Couch. Leider rückte er im falschen Moment verboten nah an Louis heran, damit er ihn als Kuscheltier missbrauchen konnte.

„James, wunderbar! Ist dein Vater da?", fragte Bill das Feuer, das aufloderte, als James sich anscheinend einfach durchwarf. Hustend richtete er sich auf und klopfte sich den Ruß von den so wunderbar perfekt sitzenden Jeans, dass man diesen Moment ausnutzen musste, um ihn unauffällig anzustarren. Besonders, bevor man über die Sofalehne gerissen und mit einer Faust konfrontiert wurde.

„Pfoten von meinem Freund, du Dreckskerl!", schnauzte James, bevor Louis überhaupt realisiert hatte was genau in den letzten fünf Sekunden passiert war. Zum Glück reagierte sein Vater schneller und packte James unter den Achseln, bevor der zeigen konnte, wofür er diese Muskeln hatte – für Quidditch brauchte man die nämlich sicher nicht.

„Pfoten von meinem Sohn, du Berserker!", keuchte Bill, der tatsächlich Schwierigkeiten damit hatte James festzuhalten. Vollkommen außer sich versuchte er sich zu befreien, wobei sein schwarzes Haar allmählich mehr und mehr durcheinanderkam, was Scorpius' große Augen rechtfertigte, als er über die Sofalehne lugte.

„Dein Sohn ist genauso ein fremdgehender Flubberwurm wie du!", blaffte James, die geraden Zähne bleckend und leise knurrend.

„Na, jetzt kommen wir alle mal wieder runter und –"

„James?", hauchte Scorpius dazwischen. Louis schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schaute ihn an, bevor er wieder auf seinen Cousin schwenkte, der urplötzlich vollkommen erstarrt war.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf herum. „Scorpius…"

Die Atmosphäre in seinem Wohnzimmer wurde Bill so unangenehm, dass er einen Schritt nach hinten machte und James freigab, der sich nicht erneut auf Louis – seinerseits immer noch auf dem Boden hockend – stürzte, sondern auf Scorpius, der merkwürdigerweise im genau richtigen Moment die Arme öffnete um sich von James umklammern zu lassen.

Bill hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, während er das engumschlungene Bündel betrachtete, das seinem Sohn das Herz brach. „Okay…" Er winkte um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber weder James noch Scorpius bemerkten das. James murmelte irgendwas, das wie „Sorry" klang und Scorpius schniefte herzreißend auf.

„Me-Mein Vater", presste Scorpius hervor, die Finger in den glänzenden, schwarzen Haaren vergrabend. „Dein Vater… hat meinen Vater… James…"

„Hä?" James schaute über die Schulter und das erste Mal seit Wochen sah er Louis wieder hilfesuchend aus seinen faszinierenden Augen an, in denen die Nuance Grün gerade wunderbar herausstach, als das Licht sich bestimmt extra für James den perfekten Winkel aussuchte.

„Harry hat Scorpius' Vater verhaftet. Mitten in der Winkelgasse. Angeblich wegen Verschwörung", sagte Louis, worauf James noch ein „Hä?" entwich, aber diesmal bekam er den Mund nicht mehr zu, drückte Scorpius dichter an sich und drehte ihm langsam den Kopf zu. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber Scorpius hob das Kinn und presste seine Lippen gegen James'.

„Oh…" Bill räusperte sich und warf Louis ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu, half ihm endlich hoch, nicht darauf achtend, dass sein Sohn beinahe wieder nach hinten umfiel, so weich waren Louis' Beine. „Lassen wir sie kurz alleine, hm?" Anstatt Louis' Antwort abzuwarten schob Bill ihn einfach aus dem Haus, hinaus in den Garten, wo der eisige Wind vom Meer Louis frösteln ließ.

„Es ist kalt." Louis machte wieder kehrt, aber Bill packte ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn wieder zurück.

„Louis, ich seh, dass das nicht leicht für dich ist, aber ich möchte kurz mit dir reden. Vor allem möchte ich dich darum bitten, dass du dich da jetzt nicht einmischst", sagte Bill und versuchte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln, das Louis aber nur eine dichte Atemwolke ausstoßen ließ.

„So, du denkst, das ist nicht leicht für mich, Papa? Du kennst mich so gut, dass du das beurteilen kannst?" Mit einem neuerlichen Schnauben versuchte er sich loszumachen. „Papa, lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe! Ich bin nicht Dominique und knall mir selbst einen _Sectumsempra_ an den Kopf nur weil Ted Victoire vögelt."

Bill presste die Lippen zu einer sehr schmalen Linie zusammen, bevor er Louis endlich losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Tief durchatmend drehte er sich um und schaute auf das Meer hinaus, wünschte sich wahrscheinlich rauschende Wellen, die die Stille weniger unangenehm machten, aber die Küste war vollkommen vereist.

„Ich… versuch doch mit dir zu reden", presste Bill schließlich hervor und drehte sich wieder um. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du so leicht umfällst, weil ich dich angetippt habe, Louis. Mir gefällt nicht, wie viel von diesem Zeug du in dich hineinschüttest. Seit Weihnachten steigert sich das ununterbrochen und wenn ich nicht mal hier auf dich aufpassen kann, was soll ich machen, wenn du in Hogwarts bist?"

Louis verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Daran denken, dass ich volljährig bin?", schlug er vor.

„Ich bin immer noch dein Vater", sagte Bill augenrollend.

„Wolltest du nicht mit Harry sprechen?", fragte Louis kalt.

„Und du bist mir immer noch wichtiger als Scorpius Malfoys Vater", seufzte Bill, bevor er einen beinahe flehenden Ausdruck aufsetzte. „Wir sind doch eine Familie, Louis. Wir sollten miteinander reden können."

Das Lachen zu unterdrücken fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. „Eine Familie? Soll ich dir mal sagen, was ich von dieser _Familie_ halte?" Louis schnaubte auf. „Ihr versucht doch nur diese Fassade der glücklichen Familie Weasley aufrecht zu erhalten, weil jeder das erwartet! Aber die einzigen, die hier glücklich sind, das sind Onkel Percy und Onkel Charlie! Und Letzterer auch nur, weil das einzige, was er vögeln kann, seine bescheuerten Drachen sind. Nicht irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Schnösel, die nächstbeste Kellnerin oder den Praktikanten! Hättet ihr nach dem Krieg mal versucht eure Traumata zu bewältigen, dann hättet ihr vielleicht glücklich werden können, aber nein! Ihr musstet ja sofort alle heiraten und Kinder in die Welt setzen, die jetzt darunter leiden müssen, dass sie einzig und allein aus dem Grund gezeugt wurden, eine bescheuerte Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Atmosphäre zu schaffen, um den Menschen ein verlogenes Gefühl von Zusammenhalt zu vermitteln. Und ja, genau für solche Sachen hab ich ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in Geschichte bekommen!"

Bill schien eher wütend als baff zu sein. „Fang nicht an so über deine Familie zu reden, nur weil Scorpius dich hat abblitzen lassen."

Prustend fuhr Louis sich durch die Haare. „Ach? Denkst du, deswegen würde ich einen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol anrühren? Sicher nicht. Scorpius ist süß, aber meine Familie liebe ich viel mehr, wenn du verstehst", platzte es aus Louis heraus, bevor er genauer darüber nachdenken konnte. Wie gut sein Vater diese Aussage verstand konnte man an Bills sich weitenden Augen erkennen.

„Was?", keuchte Bill.

Louis öffnete den Mund, aber jemand fuhr ihm direkt drüber.

„Na ja, ich glaube, er hat dir gerade gesteckt, dass er in mich verknallt ist." Ted klatschte Bill von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, Bill. Ich hab gehört, ich kann hier was abholen?"

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte Bill sich herum. „Was?", schien das einzige Wort zu sein, das ihm geblieben war.

Ted zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich durch die blauschwarzen Haare fuhr. „Ach, stehst immer noch nicht auf puzzlen, was? Ich gehör doch zur Familie", gluckste er, fasste Louis am Arm und marschierte dann einfach ohne zu fragen ins Haus, wobei er immer wieder betonte, was für ein merkwürdiger Zufall es sei, dass er so eine Wirkung auf Bills Kinder hatte.

„Fass mich nicht an, Ted", zischte Louis und wurde dafür auch prompt einfach gegen die Wand im Flur geschleudert.

„Es heißt Professor Lupin für dich und jetzt hältst du besser mal endlich deine arrogante Fresse." Frustriert, obwohl er keinen Grund dafür hatte, raufte Ted sich die Haare. „Du kannst das doch. Genau wie deine Schwestern."

„Wage es nicht auch nur über eine meiner Schwestern zu reden", knurrte Louis und es brauchte wirklich viel, damit er derartige Geräusche von sich gab. „Nimm deinen Cousin und verschwinde hier, bevor ich ausnutze, dass du gerade nicht mein Professor bist." Ted kräftig mit der Schulter anrempelnd stolzierte Louis auf die Treppe zu, warf einen kurzen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich James und Scorpius gerade nach ihm umdrehten, und lächelte sein perfektes Lächeln, bevor er nach oben hastete.

Das Zimmer, das früher Dominique und Victoire gehört hatte, stand leer, gleich daneben lag das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern und seines ganz am Ende, weshalb es Louis vorkam, als würde er eine Ewigkeit und drei Tage brauchen, bis er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss ziehen konnte. Erst die perfekte Finsternis um ihn herum ließ ihn durchatmen.

Die Augen schließend lehnte er den Hinterkopf gegen die Tür, zückte seinen Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür schnell, bevor er endlich seinen schwachen Beinen nachgeben konnte. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, als er die Stimme von unten hörte, die sich entfernten. Er wusste, dass es verdammt falsch war sich eher in dieser Dunkelheit anstatt bei den anderen wohl zu fühlen.

Aber wo sonst konnte er sich für ein paar Minuten einfach beschissen fühlen, weil er nicht mal Scorpius Malfoy haben konnte, geschweige denn denjenigen, den er wirklich so sehr liebte, dass es wehtat…

Es klopfte sachte an der Tür. „Louis?" Das Ruckeln der Klinke war schon aggressiver. „Louis, mach jetzt auf, bitte."

Leise seufzend streckte Louis sich einfach nach der Flasche, die auf seinem Boden kullerte, und gönnte sich den restlichen Inhalt, während sein Vater vergeblich versuchte es mit einem billigen _Alohomora_ in sein Zimmer zu schaffen. Das hätte er so vielleicht bei seinen Töchtern geschafft, vorausgesetzt das Interesse wäre damals vorhanden gewesen.

„Louis?" Bill wurde panisch. „Alles in Ordnung? Louis? Hey!"

Schnaubend richtete Louis sich auf und öffnete die Tür, lächelte seinen Vater an, dem überdeutlich ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Alles super." Außer, dass man ihm keine zwei Minuten voll Selbstmitleid ließ. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen."

Bill nickte knapp. „James hat Ted und Scorpius nach Hogwarts begleitet. Wenn du…"

Abwehrend eine Hand hebend schaute Louis über die Schulter, als er sich an seinem Vater vorbeidrängte. „Ich sagte, ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht, Papa."

Seufzend fasste Bill seine Schulter und öffnete den Mund, konnte dem starren Blick seines Sohnes aber nicht standhalten. „Ich muss… trotzdem noch mit Harry reden. Das ist wichtig für mich." Er setzte ein verkrampftes Lächeln auf. „Du weißt aber, dass du immer mit mir reden kannst, oder?"

„Ja, nachdem du mit Harry geredet hast, weil das wichtig für dich ist", sagte Louis kühl, machte sich los und lauschte mit erschreckend skrupelloser Genugtuung, wie das schlechte Gewissen die Beziehung zwischen seinem Vater und der Wand gefährdete.


	22. Die letzte Nacht

**Die letzte Nacht**

Das helle Mondlicht lieferte sich einen unausgewogenen Kampf mit den Schatten in den Korridoren Hogwarts', wurde erschreckend leicht von dichten Wolken besiegt und überließ dem matten Fackelschein nun ganz allein die Aufgabe James Potter dabei zu helfen, die Kratzer im Fußboden zu zählen. Mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnend wartete er neben Teddys Bürotür darauf, dass Scorpius endlich herauskam. Dass Teddy eine Bürotür hatte fand er hierbei genauso merkwürdig, wie, dass er nicht dabei sein durfte, was auch immer die beiden Cousins miteinander besprachen.

Wie auf Kommando ging die Tür auf, James sprang von der Wand zurück und setzte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln auf, das Scorpius nicht bemerkte, weil er lieber deprimiert auf den Boden starrte. Teddy nahm die Hand von Scorpius' Schulter, hörte auf ihn durch die Gegend zu schieben und winkte James zu sich.

„Du bringst ihn zurück, Jamie", sagte er in einem befehlenden Tonfall, der James die Augen verdrehen ließ. „Und meinetwegen kannst du bei ihm bleiben. Es sind ja noch Ferien und ansonsten schleichst du dich eh zu ihm. Kenn dich doch."

„Jaah… ähm, Professor." James winkte einfach mal ab. „Das mit Scorpius' Vater… ähm…"

„James, kümmer dich da mal nicht drum. Du hast nichts damit zu tun. Bestimmt klärt sich das alles bald auf", sagte Teddy, schenkte James ein kurzes Lächeln und drehte sich um, schlug seine Bürotür hinter sich zu.

Sich kurz durch die Haare fahrend versuchte James irgendwie zu verdrängen, was sich im hintersten Teil seines Kopfes zusammensetzte. Er hatte dieses Buch gefunden, Harry hatte es gesehen und war total überstürzt aufgebrochen. Kurz darauf flohte Onkel Bill sie an und Louis steckte ihm, dass Mr. Malfoy verhaftet worden war. Das war doch zu offensichtlich, als dass er irgendeine Möglichkeit finden würde das falsche Puzzleteil einzusetzen.

„Hey…" Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte drehte er sich um und legte genauso wie Teddy eben eine Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter. „Ich bring dich in den Schlafsaal, okay?"

Scorpius drehte den Kopf und schaute aus großen, grauen Augen zu James hoch, bevor er den Blick wieder senkte. „Okay", hauchte er und nickte leicht. Er ließ sich widerstandslos einen Arm um die Schulter legen und durch die Korridore ziehen. James vermied normalerweise den Gang in die Kerker, außer er hatte Zaubertränke, aber Scorpius brauchte ihn jetzt und vor allen Dingen redete er wieder mit ihm – nun zumindest hatte er ihn geküsst, was wohl auf sowas Ähnliches wie eine Versöhnung hindeutete.

„James… James?" Scorpius räusperte sich, als seine Stimme heiser war. „Ich wollte…" Anscheinend fiel es ihm schwer sich im Moment auf zwei Sachen gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren, denn er stolperte fast die Treppe herunter. James umklammerte schnell seinen Arm und zog Scorpius dichter an seine Seite, bevor er ihn um die Ecke führte, nur, dass er kaum eine Ahnung hatte, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war.

„Geht's hier rechts?", fragte James, nachdem Scorpius wieder in Schweigen verfallen war. Jetzt nickte er kurz und machte sich urplötzlich von James los, marschierte auf eine kahle Steinwand zu, wo er das Passwort murmelte.

„Du musst nicht mit reinkommen", sagte Scorpius, wobei er sich nicht zu James umdrehte. Er sah furchtbar traurig aus, wie er mit gesenkten Schultern dastand und sich die blonden Haare in die Stirn fallen ließ, sodass James gar nicht anders konnte, als Scorpius' Hand zu greifen.

„Quatsch", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und betrat das erste Mal in seinem Leben den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wobei er Scorpius hinter sich herzog. „Ich bin deinetwegen hier, da wäre es bescheuert jetzt in meinen leeren Schlafsaal zu gehen." Er spürte, wie Scorpius' Finger sich fester um seine schlossen und konnte sich schwer ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Hier… ist auch niemand", sagte Scorpius leise, aber es war ohnehin klar, dass von den wenigen Slytherins in Hogwarts keiner in der Schule geblieben war. Man konnte diese Schüler immer an einer Hand abzählen. „Ich bin froh, dass du dich von dem Grün nicht abschrecken lässt." Allerdings wich er James' Blick aus, als der kurz über die Schulter schaute. „Die Tür hier…" Scorpius machte sich wieder los und schob eine Tür auf, gab den Blick auf drei Betten frei. „Du kannst ja… wenn du willst… Du kannst dir eins aussuchen. Das ist meins." Er deutete auf das Bett ganz links, das ein bisschen weiter weg von den anderen stand, die wohl zusammengerückt worden waren.

James' Augen schweiften über die dunkelgrünen Vorhängen, unheimlich schwer und bedrückend wirkend. Die von Scorpius waren geschlossen, während die anderen beiden zurückgezogen worden waren. Es brannte kein Feuer im Kamin, aber es lag wohl nicht nur an der bitteren Kälte, dass Scorpius so zitterte.

„Ich dachte… wir schlafen in einem…" James machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf Scorpius zu, die Tür hinter sich zufallen lassend. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht willst, aber…"

Scorpius fuhr zu ihm herum. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er und wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gedacht habe, du würdest dir nur wieder einen Spaß erlauben. Du hättest nie so reagiert, wenn… Ich hab einfach überreagiert…" Die Arme um seinen Körper schlingend senkte Scorpius den Blick, was James ihm gleichtat. Er wollte gerne die unangenehme Stille durchbrechen, aber Scorpius musste das tun: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so… so hypersensibel bin, aber… ich bin das nicht gewöhnt. Ich hab Angst, James… Manchmal glaub ich, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn wir nie –"

„Scorpius…" James streckte die Hände aus, wollte Scorpius in den Arm nehmen, fasste ihn aber nur an den Schultern und ließ sich erneut aus diesen furchtbar traurigen Augen anschauen. „Du kannst mir sowas doch sagen. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein…"

Die Lippen aufeinander pressend machte Scorpius einen zaghaften Schritt nach vorne. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich gegen James' Brust fallen ließ, die Finger in dessen Pullover verkrallend. James hatte keine Zeit für eine Jacke gehabt und er hoffte darauf, dass irgendjemand seine Sachen mitnehmen würde. Aber mindestens Lily war zuzutrauen, dass sie soweit mitdachte.

„Dann ist alles wieder gut?", hauchte Scorpius, entspannte sich erst, als James die Arme um ihn schlang und nickte. „Ich war so froh, als du da warst", presste Scorpius hervor, das Gesicht in James' Halsbeuge vergrabend. „Genau als ich dich gebraucht hab."

Nicht, dass James davon gewusst hätte, aber er wäre dann natürlich auch gekommen. „Zieh dich erstmal aus", murmelte James leicht errötend. Allerdings wurde er wirklich knallrot, als Scorpius ihn verdutzt anschaute. „Ich meinte nur die Jacke… und na ja, du solltest schon einen Pyjama zum Schlafen anziehen."

„Du bleibst bei mir?", fragte Scorpius hoffnungsvoll und lächelte leicht, als James nickte. „Du gehst nicht weg?" Die Art und Weise, wie Scorpius' Finger über seine Brust fuhren ließ James hart schlucken.

„Scorpius, das heißt nicht –"

„Aber wir sind ganz allein hier. Und haben beide keinen Pyjama da", unterbrach Scorpius ihn und ließ die Hände wieder höher wandern, umfasste James' Gesicht. „Ich hab dich vermisst…" James schloss die Augen, als Scorpius die Konturen seiner Wangenknochen nachzeichnete und die Finger durch die schwarzen Haare fahren ließ.

„Ich dich auch", presste er hervor, bevor er Scorpius wieder ansah. „Wirklich. Ich war ein… Haufen Elend ohne dich." Scorpius' Augen hellten sich auf, was James lächeln ließ. „Das freut dich anscheinend."

Schnell hintereinander blinzelnd schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf. „Nein, gar nicht… Ich… Ich find's toll, dass du mich… wirklich vermisst…" Er atmete tief durch und lehnte sich vor, zog James zu sich herunter, worauf der ihm einen Finger gegen die Lippen presste.

„Willst du über deinen Vater reden?", fragte er und zog den Finger schnell weg, als Scorpius den Mund öffnete.

„Da gibt's noch gar nichts zu reden", murmelte er, den Blick kurz abwendend sammelte er sich und schenkte James dann dieses falsche Lächeln, dass er jedem in der Schule Tag für Tag zeigte. „Er kommt wieder raus. Ein Missverständnis."

„Jaah…" James hoffte das auch. Eigentlich konnte gar nichts passieren, nur wegen einem dummen Tagebuch. Aber… wenn Scorpius das erfuhr, dann würde er ihn wieder hassen. Immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass er jetzt das alles mitmachen musste und es tat James in der Seele weh ihn derartig am Boden zu sehen. „Ich… Scorpius, ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern und… ich… ähm, will dir nicht mehr aus purer Absicht wehtun. Ich schäm mich, dass ich das überhaupt mal getan hab."

„Solltest du auch", meinte Scorpius ernst, worauf James verlegen den Blick senkte. „Ich mag dich trotzdem… Ich mochte dich auch, als du gemein zu mir warst…" Er zupfte kurz in James' Haaren herum, bevor er ihn zu sich zog und ihre Lippen gegeneinander presste. James wollte sich erst zurückziehen, aber das Gefühl der weichen Lippen auf seinen ließ ihn schwach werden.

Die Arme fester um Scorpius schlingend presste er ihn dichter an sich und vertiefte den Kuss viel zu hektisch, aber er hatte sich wochenlang danach gesehnt Scorpius wieder spüren zu können, da konnte er jetzt einfach nicht anders. Die schmale Hüfte gegen seine drückend machte James einen Schritt nach vorne, hielt Scorpius auch dicht bei sich, als er ihn zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch auf das Bett schob.

Er konnte spüren, wie Scorpius sich anspannte und löste sich von den schmalen Lippen, wischte den Vorhang weg, der seine Haare durcheinander gebracht hatte. Seine Finger suchten den Verschluss von Scorpius' Mantel, öffneten ihn ebenfalls viel zu hastig, worauf Scorpius leise aufkeuchte. James stoppte.

„Du weißt, dass du sagen kannst… wenn du nicht willst", sagte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, aber bei diesem Anblick fiel es ihm schwer sich nicht einfach zu nehmen, was er wollte.

Scorpius nickte. „Es ist nichts…"

„Ich mach's besser, diesmal", presste James heiser hervor und räusperte sich, als Scorpius schmunzelte. „Was?"

„Nichts. Sorry, ich… Es ist nichts." Scorpius lächelte weiter. „Ich dachte nur, dass es diesmal wenigstens romantischer ist."

„Was?", wiederholte James und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Sich leicht auf den Ellenbogen hochstemmend schaute Scorpius über James' Schulter hinweg. „Na ja… Der Mond ist ganz groß und rund heute…", sagte er und schenkte James ein bezauberndes Lächeln, was den aber nicht davon abhielt zu schnauben.

„Ja, sehr romantisch, wenn die Werwölfe aus ihren Verstecken kriechen", brummte er.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und schlug James leicht gegen die Brust, klammerte sich gleich darauf fest. „Du bist ein Volltrottel, James", schmunzelte er und zog sich hoch, drückte die Lippen kurz gegen James'. „Das mag ich so an dir…"

Viel zu viel Blut schoss James in die Wangen und zeigte deutlich, wie verlegen er jetzt wurde. „Äh…" Noch dazu schien ihm gerade die Fähigkeit richtige Sätze zu formulieren abhanden gekommen zu sein. „Danke…"

„Können wir nicht spazieren gehen, James?", fragte Scorpius und setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf, dem James auch in dieser Position schwer widerstehen konnte.

„Aber…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rollte sich von Scorpius herunter auf den Rücken, allerdings holte er noch einmal Schwung um sich auf den Bauch zu rollen, bevor Scorpius sich aufgerichtet hatte. Vorsichtig tippte Scorpius ihn an, aber James brummte nur gegen die Bettdecke.

„Willst du nicht?", fragte Scorpius leise.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Gib mir nur ein paar Minuten um an meine Großmutter zu denken." Er drehte sich leicht und gluckste bei Scorpius' verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du bist so süß, Scorpius", murmelte er und streckte die Hand aus um Scorpius über die Wange zu streichen.

„Ich hab mal drüber nachgedacht, ob ich süß sein möchte. Immerhin bin ich ein Junge. Jungs sind nicht süß", sagte Scorpius und seufzte schwer auf, als James sich wieder aufsetzte.

„Ich hab dich lieber süß, als übertrieben männlich", sagte er und tätschelte Scorpius' Schulter. „Deswegen liebe ich dich doch."

Scorpius erstarrte und drehte langsam den Kopf, schaute James aus großen, grauen Augen an, die sich hoffentlich nicht gerade mit Lachtränen füllten. James bereute schon, dass er das gesagt hatte, als Scorpius kein Wort sagte, sondern ihn einfach nur anstarrte und ab und zu blinzelte.

„Sorry… vergiss das lieber", presste James hervor und wandte sich mit hochroten Wangen ab. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verfluchte sich für diesen Satz, als Scorpius ihn am Ärmel zupfte. „Mach dich nicht lustig, Malfoy…"

Scorpius rutschte näher, strich mit der ganzen Hand über James' Arm und fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte er James ins Ohr, drückte einen Kuss auf die glühendheiße Wange und erwischte James' Lippen, als der den Kopf drehte.

Die Hände in den weißblonden Haaren verkrallend zog er Scorpius dichter an sich. „Wehe, du erzählst irgendjemanden wie schmalzig ich grad war", murmelte James gegen die halboffenstehenden Lippen, die er gleich wieder verschloss.

Ein leiser Seufzer war alles, was Scorpius noch herauskriegte, bevor er sich widerstandslos den Pullover über den Kopf ziehen ließ, nicht mal zuckte, als er James' Finger an seinem Hosenbund spürte. Stattdessen suchte er immer wieder James' Lippen, rutschte ständig näher und warf James wohl eher aus Versehen auf die Matratze, landete mit einem überraschten Keuchen auf ihm.

James gluckste, vor allem wegen dem niedlichen Gesichtsausdruck, rollte Scorpius auf den Rücken und zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf. Scorpius grub die Finger in James' Rücken um ihn in einen neuen Kuss zu ziehen, dabei einfach ignorierend, dass James leichte Probleme damit hatte aus seiner Hose zu kommen.

Aber Merlins Bart, er war verdammt froh, als er es doch irgendwie schaffte, weil es diesmal so viel besser lief, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wie geschmiert. Entweder gefiel es Scorpius zur Abwechslung mal, wenn James ihn berührte, oder James war momentan einfach weniger auf sich fixiert und konnte besser darauf achten, was für ein atemberaubendes Gesicht Scorpius bei jedem Stoß zeigte, anstatt sich heiser zu stöhnen, wie irgendein bescheuertes Mädchen.

Der Raum war dunkel, bis auf das fahle Mondlicht, das es nicht ganz bis hinunter in die Kerker schaffte, aber sich dann doch bis zu Scorpius' Haaren vorkämpfte und sie noch heller und verführerischer erschienen ließ. James hätte sie stundenlang aus Scorpius' Stirn streichen können, während er den leicht zitternden Körper an sich presste. Scorpius' Wange war warm gegen seine Brust, aber ansonsten bebte er förmlich, weshalb James vorsichtig versuchte ihn besser zuzudecken, damit er Scorpius nicht weckte.

Er hatte ihn noch nie schlafen sehen, außer einmal auf den Ländereien, im Frühling, die Beine im Gras ausgestreckt und ein Buch das Gesicht verdeckend, das jetzt so friedlich aussah. James verdrängte lieber, wie er Scorpius damals geweckt hatte, und versuchte ihn durch sanfte Streicheleinheiten dazu zu bekommen, die Augen zu öffnen, als das Mondlicht allmählich einem goldenen Schimmer am Horizont wich. Die Müdigkeit ließ James' Augen schmerzen, aber wie sollte man bitte schlafen, wenn man stattdessen Scorpius Malfoy anglotzen konnte?

„Morgen", hauchte James, obwohl es bestimmt noch gar nicht richtig Morgen war. Die Sonne war ja erst dabei aufzugehen und im Morgenlicht sah das weißblonde Haar auch bezaubernd aus, weshalb James die Lippen auf Scorpius' Scheitel drückte.

Scorpius seufzte leise und rückte näher, seine Haut fühlte sich wunderbar weich an, als er sich so gegen James drängte. Ein neuerlicher Seufzer traf James' Halsbeuge und schmale Lippen streiften seinen Kiefer, als Scorpius den Kopf hob. Im nächsten Moment wich er mit so etwas Ähnlichem wie einem Quieken zurück, die Decke bis an sein Kinn und damit von James wegziehend.

Perplex blinzelnd richtete James sich auf. „Was'n?" Er folgte Scorpius' Blick, als der nach unten wanderte, und räusperte sich. „Du warst aber gestern nicht betrunken und hast alles vergessen, oder?", wollte er wissen, als Scorpius ihn wieder ansah.

Langsam schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf, bevor er sich davon abhielt zu starren, indem er die Augen auf sein Kissen fixierte. „D-Du hättest doch was anziehen können", murmelte er.

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach? Gefällt's dir nicht? Bin ich zu fett?" Grinsend rollte er sich auf die Seite und zog Scorpius mit einer geschickten Bewegung wieder zu sich.

Scorpius errötete, wandte den Blick ab und presste eine Hand abwehrend gegen James' Brust. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, als James eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn näher zog, um ihn küssen zu können. Scorpius erwiderte den Kuss zuerst nicht, weshalb James sich damit begnügte die glühende Haut von Scorpius' Wangen zu küssen, wodurch er das sich allmählich ausbreitende Lächeln deutlich spürte. Scorpius' Hand fuhr in seinen Nacken und strich sanft durch die schwarzen Haare, zog James allmählich näher, aber er traute sich nicht ihn zu küssen.

„Glaubst du, meine Mutter schickt mir eine Eule?", fragte Scorpius, bevor James seine Lippen verschließen konnte.

Allerdings war das schlechte Gewissen zu groß, als dass James sich darüber beschweren würde, dass Scorpius wiedermal gar nicht an dieselben Sachen wie er dachte. „Wegen deinem Vater?" James nahm etwas Abstand, umfasste Scorpius' Gesicht und versuchte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln, als der nickte. „Eine Nacht in Askaban hat noch niemanden umgebracht."

„Kannst du das beurteilen?", murmelte Scorpius und wollte den Kopf hängen lassen, aber James zwang ihn dazu ihn anzusehen.

„Mein Vater hat mich schon mitgenommen. Hat mir gedroht, dass er mich in eine Zelle steckt und drin lässt, bis ich gelernt habe mich zu benehmen." James schüttelte sich. „Grässlicher Ort…"

Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich leicht und James schluckte hart.

„Aber nur für zwölfjährige Jungs!", versuchte er Scorpius zu beruhigen, scheiterte aber wohl kläglich. „D-Dein Vater ist doch… Der hat doch mit Voldy persönlich unter einem Dach gelebt. Bestimmt kann der Askaban ab."

Scorpius zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen, sagte aber nichts.

„Oi…" James schlang die Arme um Scorpius und presste ihn an seine Schulter, tätschelte etwas unbeholfen den weißblonden Haarschopf, aber Scorpius machte sich nicht mal die Mühe bitterlich zu weinen oder sich wenigstens fest zu klammern. Und James konnte doch nicht gut trösten…

„Wir können ja –" Leider kam er nie dazu irgendetwas Tröstendes vorzuschlagen, da die losehängenden Vorhänge zur Seite gerissen wurden und jemand den Kopf hineinsteckte.

Teddys Miene war ernst und das in dieser Situation… Irgendwas stimmte da anscheinend nicht, was James aber nur dazu brachte die Arme fester um Scorpius zu schlingen.

„Sorry", presste Teddy hervor und demonstrierte ein Stück Pergament, schaute Scorpius an. „Ich… hab nur grad…" Teddy räusperte sich. „Ich möchte, dass du dich anziehst und dann… mich dann ins St. Mungos begleitest. James kann mitkommen, wenn du möchtest…" Damit wollte er sich zurückziehen, aber Scorpius streckte die Hand blitzschnell aus und hielt ihn fest.

„Was ist passiert?", hauchte er geschockt.

James konnte Teddy schwer ausatmen hören, bevor er sich umdrehte, um Scorpius anzusehen. „Dein Vater… Draco wurde verletzt. Ein Unfall. Es… ähm, es ist Vollmond und scheinbar hat jemand in Askaban mit dem Wolfsbanntrank geschlampt oder der Kerl ist einfach ein brutales Monster, dass er irgendeinen wildfremden Menschen… Es tut mir Leid, ich…" Teddy rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, das Pergament in der Faust zusammenknüllend. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber komm jetzt bitte."

Scorpius rührte sich nicht, seine Augen weiteten sich auf eine unmenschliche Größe und er versuchte das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken, indem er die Finger in der Decke verkrallte. „Er ist doch nicht…"

Teddys Blick war ziemlich eindeutig. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Scorpius' Unterlippe begann zu zittern, aber bevor er zu weinen anfing hatte James ihn gegen seine Schulter gepresst und hauchte ein heiseres „Tut mir Leid", das Scorpius entweder nicht hörte, oder einfach nicht verstand.


	23. Entr’acte II

**Entr'acte II**

Er sah älter aus, viel älter. Das weißblonde Haar war am Ansatz leicht zurückgegangen, wirkte aber immer noch voll und glänzte im schummerigen Licht der Bar. Bill ertappte sich dabei, dass er nachrechnete, wie alt Draco sein musste, aber er hatte eine enorme Blockade wenn es darum ging ihn sich älter als fünfundzwanzig vorzustellen… als noch alles gut gewesen war.

„Hi", hauchte er Draco ins Ohr, nachdem er sich endlich neben ihn getraut hatte. Allerdings fuhr Draco leider nicht erschrocken herum, wobei seine Augen immer so niedlich groß geworden waren. Bill bekam nicht mal eine Antwort, aber im Grunde hatte er auch nicht mit einer gerechnet. „Was machst du hier? Heute?"

„Ich arbeite", sagte Draco schließlich, drehte sich herum und musterte Bill kurz. „Keine Nostalgie oder dergleichen. Obwohl bei den Falten wünscht man sich andere Tage wieder, nicht wahr?" Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen und Bill musste grinsen, was Draco allerdings gar nicht zu passen schien, so schnell, wie er sich wieder abwandte. „Was willst du?"

„Hallo sagen?" Bill rutschte einfach mal auf den Hocker neben Draco. „Ich dachte –"

„Du dachtest, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden und den Rest übernimmt der Alkohol", presste Draco hervor, bevor er sein halbleeres Glas austrank. „Geh nach Hause und spiel mit deinen Kindern. Wenn ich mich recht erinner hat Nummer Drei morgen Geburtstag." Damit wollte er sich zum Gehen wenden, aber Bill packte ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn bestimmend zurück auf seinen Platz, was Draco notgedrungen über sich ergehen ließ.

„Anscheinend bist du doch leicht nostalgisch", schmunzelte Bill, den Blick auf Dracos Arm gerichtet, der unter seiner Umklammerung zu zittern begonnen hatte.

„Dann wäre ich morgen hier und nicht heute – an deinem Hochzeitstag, nicht wahr? Oder hat die französische Schlampe dich endlich rausgeworfen?", zischte Draco äußerst ungehalten. Seine Augen waren alles andere als kalt, dafür musste Bill sich aber ganz schön Mühe geben die brodelnden Emotionen auf der grauen Iris nicht als Hass zu identifizieren.

„Fleur und die Mädchen sind in Frankreich", sagte Bill ganz locker und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nummer ähm, Drei verbringt die Ferien bei seiner Tante. Das Haus gehört ganz allein mir."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Gräbst du mich an?" Er schnaubte, als Bill erneut mit den Schultern zuckte. „Du gräbst mich an. Nachdem wir… fünfzehn Jahre kein Wort miteinander gewechselt haben?"

„Wenn du mal im Land wärst, hätte ich öfter die Gelegenheit mich zum Demiguise zu machen", sagte Bill und grinste, als Draco schnaubte. Er ließ ihn los, als Draco sich mit einem Ruck wieder nach vorne wandte, aber anscheinend nicht mehr abhauen wollte. Jedenfalls nicht sofort.

„Ich hasse England", murmelte Draco und schnaubte zum wiederholten Male. „Ich hasse Wales, Schottland und… ach, Irland gehört doch gar nicht dazu. Die Wohnung in New York ist schön… Scorpius liebt die Aussicht."

„Und Malfoy Manor?", fragte Bill und nickte unauffällig dem Barmann zu, worauf der Dracos Glas wieder füllte.

„Astoria ist da… Es ist ihr ganz Recht, dass es mir schwer fällt einen Fuß in das Haus zu setzen", murmelte Draco, damit man die Anspannung in seiner Stimme nicht hören konnte. Dafür sah man überdeutlich, wie seine Körperhaltung sich nicht zum Positiven veränderte. Warum er nicht einfach ging, das blieb Bill ein Rätsel – aber viel dagegen hatte er nicht.

„Astoria, hm… Ernsthaft, du und eine Frau, das kann ich immer noch nicht glauben", wollte Bill lieber von dem traumatischen Malfoy Manor Thema weg.

Draco gönnte sich einen Schluck, bevor er Bill anfunkelte. „Das geht dich gar nichts an", presste er hervor, worauf Bill ihn wieder angrinste. Anscheinend schien das Draco zu nerven. „Hör auf damit. Du hast keinen Grund mich so anzugrinsen. Wenn du kein kleines, bescheuertes Wiesel auf die Welt gebracht hättest, dann hätte ich jetzt keinen geldgierigen Geier an den Hacken, der mein schwerverdientes Gold für rosafarbenen Plüschteppich aus dem Fenster wirft."

„Hä?", machte Bill und legte den Kopf schief, zuckte zusammen, als Draco ihm gegen den Oberarm schlug. Gut, na ja… Es tat weh, aber Körperkontakt war schon mal ein Anfang. „Also, ich kann ja nichts dafür, wenn du mit einer Frau ins Bett steigst und nicht aufpasst."

Draco prustete. „Als ob Astoria das nicht zu verhindern wüsste. Slytherin… Miese, hinterhältige, zu viel Make-up tragende Slytherin…" In einem Anflug von Zorn schleuderte Draco einfach sein Glas nach dem Barmann. „Das schmeckt widerwärtig. Ich kenne Ihren Chef und ich habe keine Skrupel ihm zu erzählen, wie ich hier behandelt werde."

Bill blinzelte und beobachtete schockiert, wie die goldbraune Flüssigkeit die Draco in sich hätte schütten sollen, vom Barmann tropfte. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber gehen… „Äh… Ich kann trotzdem nichts dafür", wollte er sich rausreden.

„Wer denn sonst?", wollte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue wissen. „Du mit deinem… Ach, hi, Draco! Dich gibt's ja auch noch… Ja, ähm, kennst du schon meine drei Babywiesel? Ich wollt's dir ja sagen. Aber in sieben Jahren hatte ich fürchterlich wenig Zeit mit dir zu reden, vor allem wenn dein Arsch zu verführerisch aus–"

„Draco", fuhr Bill dazwischen und räusperte sich. „Du steigerst dich hier, glaube ich, gerade in irgendwas rein."

„Das nennt man Frustration, Weasley", antwortete Draco. „Ich bin frustriert, weil ich vierzig Jahre alt und damit zu alt und hässlich bin, um mehr als einen Gutenachtkuss von meinem Sohn zu bekommen." Während der Barmann ihm ein Antifrustrationsmittel vor die Nase stellte, rieb Draco sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Du kennst das ja nicht. Der Uterus deiner Frau ist ja schon so ausgeleiert, da müsst ihr nicht mal mehr Angst haben Nummer Vier zu zeugen…" Bill gluckste daraufhin kurz, aber das Lachen verging ihm bei Dracos nächstem Kommentar: „Und du kriegst wahrscheinlich auch keinen mehr hoch."

Bill prustete sein Getränk wieder ins Glas und starrte Draco empört an. „Also, ich kann dir versichern, dass da noch alles in Ordnung ist", meinte er, bekam aber nur ein Schulterzucken zu sehen. „Und du hast doch genug Kohle. Kauf dir einfach einen hübschen Jungen auf der Straße."

„Wenn ich da nicht am Ende dein Veela-Wolf-Pack aufgabeln würde, zöge ich das sicherlich in Erwägung", gab Draco unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen Ted hat so etwas über Vicca gesagt, hm?" Bill versuchte nicht gleich loszurennen und den Bengel umzubringen, vor allem konnte er das gar nicht, als Draco sich zu ihm drehte, die Hände auf seine Brust legend. Die fast sanfte Geste verwandelte sich allerdings in das Gegenteil, als Draco ihn am Kragen packte und ruckartig näher zog. Ihre Lippen waren nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt und es fühlte sich genau wie das an, was Bill so verdammt lange vermisst hatte. Etwas Falsches, etwas, für das ihm niemand auf die Schulter klopfen würde, etwas, dass er nur für sich ganz alleine tat…

„Du hättest mich gehen lassen sollen, als ich noch konnte", hauchte Draco gegen Bills Lippen, bevor er sie sehnsüchtig verschloss. Draco schmeckte nach Alkohol und Erinnerungen. Bill fühlte sich, als würde er kopfüber in ein Denkarium fallen und trotzdem genau hier sitzen, nur zweiundzwanzig Jahre jünger, mit einem Jungen an der Seite, der furchtbar nervös sein Glas zwischen den Fingern drehte und ihm immer wieder kurze Blicke aus unergründlichen, grauen Augen zuwarf. Und natürlich würde es genauso enden wie an jenem Abend.

Genau das hatte er ja gewollt…

* * *

Der weiche Stoff der Decke lag schwer auf Dracos nackten Schultern, bedeckte sie irgendwann fast gar nicht mehr, weshalb eine Gänsehaut sich auf seiner blassen Haut ausbreitete. Er fühlte sich unwohl an diesem Ort, in diesem Bett und andererseits schien es merkwürdig richtig, als müsse er genau hier liegen, mit diesem einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen.

Bills Atem in seinem Nacken war warm und ließ Dracos Herz schneller schlagen, als wäre er ein verknallter Teenager, was er nun wirklich nicht mehr war. Er sollte das alles rationaler sehen. Sex. Viel guter Sex. Nach fünfzehn Jahren ohne hatte er sich das eigentlich verdient und Astoria war die letzte Person in der Welt, die das stören würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er es ihr nicht mal sagen, nein, das würde er sicherlich nicht tun, weil man nie wissen konnte, wofür Frauen sowas verwendeten. Immer perfekt darin die Opferrolle zu spielen. Widerwärtig…

Trockene Lippen pressten sich gegen sein Ohr und holten Draco aus seinen Gedanken. „Du bist noch hier?", murmelte Bill hinter ihm.

Draco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Scheint so…"

Etwas verschlafen glucksend richtete Bill sich auf, schwang einen Arm über Draco und beugte sich über ihn, als Draco sich auf den Rücken drehte. „Keine Lust sarkastisch oder irgendwie anders Slytherin-like zu sein?", fragte Bill und pustete das weißblonde Haar aus Dracos Stirn, worauf der sich mürrisch abwandte.

„Ich bin zu alt um dir enthusiastisch um den Hals zu fallen und ‚Ich liebe dich' zu trällern", schnaubte Draco, als Bill nicht aufhörte ihn anzupusten.

„Du solltest damit aufhören. Seit gestern Abend hast du mir fünfzig Mal gesagt, wie alt du bist", schmunzelte Bill, brachte Dracos Mundwinkel aber nicht mal ansatzweise zum Zucken. „Ich kann dir ‚Ich liebe dich' ins Ohr trällern." Er lehnte sich vor, küsste Dracos Kiefer und bahnte sich den Weg zu seinem Ohr.

Im Hintergrund rauschte das Meer…

„Wirst du sie verlassen?" Draco presste die Hand gegen Bills Brust und drückte ihn weg, damit sie sich wieder in die Augen sehen konnte, auch wenn Bill das nur einen kurzen Moment tat. „Was? Hast du gedacht ich werde wieder deine kleine Hure? Nur dass ich diesmal von deiner Familie weiß und mir nicht sieben Jahre lang Hoffnungen mache, bis mein Leben vorbei ist?"

„Dein Leben war nicht vorbei nur weil das mit uns nicht geklappt hat", murrte Bill und schmiss sich wieder auf den Rücken.

Draco drehte sich jetzt herum und stützte sich neben Bill auf. „Das mit uns hätte geklappt, wenn du nicht ununterbrochen an neuen Wieseln gearbeitet hättest", sagte er schnaubend und presste die Hand gegen Bills Wange, als der den Kopf drehte um aus dem Fenster und auf das Meer hinaus zu starren. „Rede gefälligst mit mir."

„Musst du das jetzt nochmal aufwärmen?", knurrte Bill ihn an und beförderte Draco mit einer barschen Bewegung von sich herunter, ignorierte den zischenden Schmerzenslaut. „Ich dachte, das wird unkompliziert."

„Du trällerst mir sowas ins Ohr und willst, dass es unkompliziert bleibt? Deine Logik hab ich noch nie verstanden. Ist das so ein Gryffindor-Ding?", fragte Draco, wobei er sich sehr offensichtlich den schmerzenden Oberarm rieb, was Bill die Lippen aufeinander pressen ließ. „Und du hast es aufgewärmt. Du hast die Flamme wieder aufgedreht, nicht ich…"

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?", ignorierte Bill ihn einfach, richtete sich wieder auf und legte die Hand auf Dracos Bizeps, strich leicht auf und ab.

„Das ist dein Ehebett, Bill", murmelte Draco, die Finger in die Matratze bohrend. „Macht dir das gar nichts aus?"

„Hm, so fest war das doch gar nicht… oder sind die von letzter Nacht?", fragte Bill anscheinend eher sich selbst, als er die rotblauen Flecken, die sich auf Dracos Haut abzeichneten, nachfuhr.

„Dein Eheversprechen bedeutet doch gar nichts mehr…", presste Draco hervor, was ihm mit dem Knoten in seiner Kehle furchtbar schwer fiel. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man die Luft aus seiner Lunge gepresst und ihm die Möglichkeit zu atmen genommen. Aber er hatte anscheinend vor seine Würde zu verlieren und Bill diesmal nicht so leicht davonkommen zu lassen.

„Draco…" Bill rutschte seufzend näher und umfasste Dracos Gesicht, zog es zu sich herum. „Ich habe _drei_ Kinder. Eine riesengroße Familie ist aber nicht immer purer Spaß. Lass mich doch einmal ausspannen. Ich hab mich bei dir immer gut entspannen können, nicht?"

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und glaubte, dass das Wellenrauschen lauter wurde, seinen ganzen Kopf ausfüllte, seine schwache Stimme übertönte.

„Sag das nicht", seufzte Bill. „Sag's einfach nicht."

„Aber du darfst?" Draco senkte den Blick nicht, auch wenn Bill das anscheinend zu erwarten schien, aber auch wenn er es wohl nicht wahrhaben wollte, Draco war nicht mehr fünfundzwanzig und erst Recht nicht achtzehn. „Es ist genau wie früher, oder? Nichts als leere Worte…"

„Was?!" Die plötzliche Aggression loderte wie eine Stichflamme auf der blauen Iris auf und Draco spürte wie Bills Griff um seinen Kiefer sich einen Moment verstärkte, bevor Dracos vor Schmerz zuckende Lider Bill zurückweichen ließen. „Na ja… Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du das glaubst…"

„Ich kann das hier nicht glauben", murmelte Draco, die Hand über die Bettdecke fahren lassend. „Immer noch nicht… Was gibt sie dir, was ich dir nicht geben kann?"

Bill presste sich mit einem schweren Seufzen die Hände vors Gesicht, fuhr sich schließlich durch die feuerroten Haare in denen noch keine einzige graue Strähne zu sehen war. Draco wusste ganz genau, dass das bei ihm anders war. Kein Wunder, dass man für einen alten Sack wie ihn keine Veela-Wieselwurfmaschine verlassen wollte…

„Ich mein… sie ist eine Frau." Draco schüttelte sich angewidert. „Das einzig Gute, was dabei herauskommt, sind Kinder…"

Jetzt entfuhr Bill ein leises Glucksen. „Ich hab's dir immer gesagt, aber du wolltest mir ja nie glauben – dass Kinder dich mögen, dass du sie magst… Du warst so süß mit Teddy…" Er lächelte leicht, nicht bemerkend wie wehmütig Draco auf die Decke starrte.

„Heutzutage…" Draco räusperte sich. „…musst du dich doch nicht mehr fürchten. Merlin, unser Minister ist schwul! Und was weiß ich wer alles noch… Oder ist es wegen dem Krieg? Immer noch mein Name?"

„Quatsch…", murmelte Bill. Über das Wellenrauschen hinweg war kaum zu hören, wie er die Hände in der Decke verkrallte, wieder losließ und näher an Draco rückte. Allerdings war es ein schlechter Ablenkungsversuch jetzt seine Wange zu streicheln, aber Dracos Schnauben hielt Bill auch nicht davon ab. „Du siehst so niedlich aus, grad. Mit den zerzausten Haaren…" Draco verdrehte die Augen, als Bill in den weißblonden Strähnen herumzupfte.

„Wenn du ein graues Haar findest reiß es bloß nicht aus", murrte er.

„Als ob ich das erkennen würde." Enthusiastisch lehnte Bill sich vor, aber Draco rollte die Lippen ein, bevor er geküsst werden konnte. „Draco… Du hast mich doch auch vermisst. Sonst wärst du nicht mitgekommen. Sonst wäre das alles nicht passiert." Er küsste Dracos Wange, seine Schläfe, die Stirn, was Draco unangenehm war und ihn die Augen zusammen kneifen ließ.

„Es ist, weil ich im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht mehr aussehe wie Mitte Zwanzig, oder?", presste Draco hervor und spürte Bills warmen Atem auf sein Augenlied treffen.

„Hast du deine Midlife-Crisis, Baby?", fragte Bill durchaus amüsiert.

„Nenn mich nicht ‚Baby'…", gab Draco zurück. „Das hab ich früher auch nicht gemocht, William."

„Oh, ich hab schon kapiert…" Bills Lippen landeten jetzt doch auf Dracos Mund und er erwiderte sogar, ließ sich tiefer in die Daunenkissen drücken, die sonst immer die perfekten Haare der französischen Kuh zu spüren bekamen.

„Lass…" Draco drückte Bill weg und rutschte mitsamt der Decke nach vorne, sammelte seine Hose vom Boden auf.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Bill und umklammerte Dracos Oberkörper, zog ihn zurück gegen seine Brust. „Wir haben doch noch so viel Zeit…"

Draco versuchte die feuchten Küsse auf seiner Schulter zu ignorieren, aber gegen die sich ausbreitende Gänsehaut konnte er nichts unternehmen. „Dein Sohn hat heute Geburtstag, wenn ich mich recht erinner", sagte Draco tonlos.

„Und ich nerv ihn heute Nachmittag noch. Er wird mich hassen, wenn ich ihn vor James und Freddie blamier." Bill gluckste, während Draco die Mundwinkel verzog. „Papa, nimm deine Schlauchbootlippen aus meinem Gesicht! Papa, ich bin nicht mehr acht! Ah, ja… Sie werden so schnell groß…" Er versuchte unauffällig Draco mit jedem Wort wieder ein Stück zurückzuziehen, allerdings vergeblich.

„Er wäre alt genug um eine Scheidung zu verkraften", ließ Draco kalt verlauten.

Er konnte Bill förmlich mit den Augen rollen hören. „Nur weil er jetzt für ein paar Stunden fünfzehn ist wird er nicht plötzlich toll finden, dass ich seine Mutter mit einem Mann betrüge." Als wollte er sich für diese Worte entschuldigen fuhr Bill zärtlich über Dracos Nacken. „Geschweige denn wenn ich mit einem Mann durchbrenne. Und Scorpius würde das auch nicht schön finden."

„Warum tun wir das dann?" Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung machte Draco sich los und stand auf, zog seine Hose hastig hoch, sodass er beinahe über die Hosenbeine stolperte.

„Ich –"

„Nein!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er versuchte sein Hemd wiederzufinden. „Merlin, ich bin doch nicht nur dazu da, wenn du mal Bock auf einen Kerl hast!" Damit gab er sich die Blöße unterm Bett nachzuschauen und bekam schließlich von Bill sein Hemd auf den Kopf gelegt. Die Wangen hochrot anlaufend schaute Draco hoch und funkelte Bill an, worauf der die Augen verdrehte. „Du findest das lustig?"

„Ich finde du reagierst über. Es kann wie früher sein", meinte Bill schulterzuckend.

Draco richtete sich schnaubend auf und zog sich sein Hemd über. „Oh, ja! Weil es mich unglaublich glücklich gemacht hat dein Fick in der Mittagspause zu sein. Noch dazu ein ganzer Abend einmal in der Woche!"

„Du mochtest unsere Sommer…", sagte Bill, als Draco gerade zur Tür raus wollte.

Den Blick senkend starrte Draco auf die Türklinke und drehte sich langsam um, lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen. „Das war doch nur, weil sie da bei ihrer Schwester war, oder? Genau wie jetzt…" Die Augen einen Moment schließend atmete er tief durch und stieß die Tür auf. „Ich hätte es getan, weißt du? Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich wollte meinen Eltern so oft von dir erzählen, aber du hattest ja immer eine Ausrede. Nicht ich, okay? Schieb das jetzt nicht auf mich. Zur Abwechslung bin ich mal nicht das Arschloch."

Bill knurrte leise. „Dazu gehören immer noch zwei…"

„Weshalb ich jetzt gehe. Das wird nie wieder passieren, wenn dabei nichts rauskommt", sagte Draco entschlossen und nickte sich selbst zu. „Ich hasse dich." Diesmal übertönte das Meeresrauschen seine Worte nicht einmal ansatzweise.

„Das soll ich dir glauben?" Bill grinste vor sich hin und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Sprich mich einfach nicht mehr an", sagte Draco und schaffte es endlich durch die Tür hindurch.

* * *

Er sah nicht mehr ansatzweise alt aus. Einfach nur noch blass und zerbrechlich, der blutdurchtränkte Umhang schien Draco regelrecht von Rons Schultern zu reißen, so vollgesogen war der wenige Stoff, der nicht in Fetzen herunterhing. Es war genau das Bild, das Bill nicht vor Askabans Mauern hatte sehen wollen, aber mit dem großen, vollen Mond hinter sich hätte er damit rechnen müssen. Er brauchte auch nicht Greybacks eindeutiges Heulen zu hören um sich daran zu erinnern, was Draco ihm alles erzählt hatte. Über ihn und Greyback, Greyback und ihn…

Wenn Harry das gewusst hätte, dann wäre er nicht erst noch seinen bescheuerten Mantel holen gegangen, bevor Bill ihn hierher hatte schleppen können. Dann wäre das nicht passiert…

„Ach, du… Ron! Was ist passiert?" Harry hastete an Bill und dessen Gedankenchaos vorbei, konnte Ron gerade noch stützen, bevor der unter Dracos Gewicht zusammensackte.

„Ich bin mit ihm nur an Greybacks Zelle vorbei und der ist ausgeflippt! Harry, ernsthaft…" Ron schnaufte und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Bill, der wie angewurzelt noch immer an derselben Stelle stand. „Ich konnte nichts tun, ernsthaft. Wirklich, ich hab…"

„Wir bringen ihn ins St. Mungos", unterbrach Harry Rons monotonen Redeschwall. „Ist Greyback wieder in seiner Zelle?"

Ron nickte. „Ich hab… Jaah…" Er brachte Draco wieder in eine bessere Position, als der drohte von seinem Rücken zu rutschen. „Verstärkung kam ein bisschen spät, aber sie kam." Und mit einem weiteren Nicken von Harry disapparierten sie einfach und ließen Bill zurück, der vollkommen geschockt eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchte, bevor er ihnen folgte.

„Draco?", hauchte er erst, schaute sich um und rief es dann ziemlich laut, als er in der Eingangshalle des St. Mungos den roten Blutspuren folgte um sich letztendlich fast auf die Trage zu werfen, die Dracos zitternden Körper kaum halten konnte. „Merlins Bart…" Das Ausmaß der Verletzungen stach ihm zwar ins Auge, wurde ihm aber nicht sofort klar. Der schwarze Stoff von Dracos Umhang hing glücklicherweise auch in Fetzen vor den schlimmsten Wunden.

„Bill, du solltest aus dem Weg gehen", hörte er Harry sagen und spürte Hände auf seinen Schultern, schüttelte die aber schnell ab.

„Draco?" Die immer noch behandschuhten aber stark bebenden Finger greifend ließ Bill sich einfach mit irgendeinen Gang hinunterziehen für den er gar keine Augen hatte, bis es dann nicht mehr weiterging und irgendjemand versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, dabei Dinge murmelte, die ihn gar nicht interessierten. Alles, was wichtig war, lag hier vor ihm und öffnete jetzt sogar kurz die Augen für ihn. Blut rann von Dracos Stirn in seine Augen und er kniff sie gleich wieder zusammen.

Draco murmelte irgendwas, bevor es sich in ein eher gurgelndes Geräusch verwandelte, aber im Gegensatz zu den Heilern um sie herum interessierte Bill sich wenig für den Schwall Blut, der aus Dracos Mund floss, als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

„Ich bin hier, Draco. Okay?" Bill drückte einen Kuss gegen Dracos Stirn, schmeckte das salzige Blut und leckte es sich von den Lippen. „Wehe dir, du kommst nicht wieder. Ich versprech dir…" Bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte wurde er von irgendjemandem gepackt und nach hinten gerissen. „Ich versprech dir, dass wir zusammen sein werden, wirklich! Komm einfach zurück! Komm…"

„Bill, beruhig dich mal…" Harry presste ihm einfach eine Hand auf den Mund, als Bill ihm nicht sofort gehorchte, und zerrte ihn nach hinten. „Das wird schon wieder. Beruhigt euch alle beide."

Irgendetwas brachte Bills angespannte Nerven endgültig zum Reißen und er fuhr herum, packte seinen blutbeschmierten Bruder, der sich gerade auf eine Sitzbank fallen lassen hatte wollen, am Kragen.

„Das ist nur deine Schuld!", schnauzte er Ron an, ließ sich geschockt anstarren und realisierte dabei, dass er Unrecht hatte. Ron einfach auf den Sitz werfend wirbelte er zu Harry herum und rammte ihm kurzerhand die Faust ins Gesicht, worauf sein Schwager zurücktaumelte, aber nicht auf dem Boden landete. „Du merlinverdammter Vollidiot! Als ob Draco irgendein Interesse an… an Verschwörung hätte! Du und deine dämliche Malfoy-Obsession… Ich könnte…" Bevor er nochmal Harrys anschwellendes Gesicht bearbeiten konnte packte diesmal Ron ihn an den Schultern.

„Alter, eine falsche Bewegung und ich schocke dich", presste Ron wieder mit etwas festerer Stimme hervor, hatte aber Mühe Bill festzuhalten. „Was laberst du hier überhaupt für eine Scheiße? Es kann dir doch egal sein, was mit Malfoy ist."

„Ist es nicht!" Bill riss sich mit einem Ruck los und starrte keuchend den dunklen Gang entlang. Um diese Uhrzeit schlief zum Glück alles, andererseits wusste er jetzt im Moment so überdeutlich was richtig war, dass er es gerne allen sofort auf die Nase gebunden hätte. „Ich liebe ihn…" Und es fühlte sich so richtig an das zu sagen. Als hätte er ewig darauf gewartet es in die Welt hinauszuschreien, jedem damit auf die Nerven zu gehen und… jetzt wurde ihm Draco weggenommen. Vielleicht für immer.

Bill schüttelte heftig den Kopf und solche Gedanken ab.

Er würde Draco nicht mehr hergeben. Nie wieder…


	24. Schwere Lasten

**Schwere Lasten**

Scorpius war nie in seinem ganzen Leben froher gewesen Dominique Weasley zu sehen, die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt, die freundlich zu ihm gewesen war in seiner Schulzeit. Sie als Freunde zu bezeichnen wäre übertrieben gewesen, aber die zwei Jahre ältere Ex-Gryffindor hatte schon in Scorpius' erstem Jahr gewusst, wann sie auftauchen musste, um einen Stapel Bücher davon abzuhalten ihm auf den Kopf zu fallen – zufälligerweise war James immer in der Nähe gewesen…

Dominique war ein hübsches Mädchen, dessen kupfernglänzende Haare schon von Weitem keinen Zweifel zuließen, dass sie da am Empfang stand, allerdings fehlte ihr der schimmernde Veela-Charme, der ihre Geschwister so unwiderstehlich machte so ziemlich, was aber wohl ihre freundliche Natur geprägt hatte. Weshalb es ziemlich vorhersehbar gewesen war, dass sie Scorpius in den Arm nehmen würde, nachdem sie ihn entdeckt hatte.

„Mensch, Scorpius… Was macht dein Vater denn für Sachen?" Dominique umfasste sein Gesicht, drückte einen Kuss auf die linke und einen auf die rechte Wange. Hinter sich konnte Scorpius James grummeln hören, aber inzwischen sollte er keinen Grund haben auf Dominique eifersüchtig zu sein. Scorpius hatte sich natürlich jahrelang aus James' Mund anhören müssen, mit wem er auf dem Baum saß und knutschte, aber da war er nur froh drüber gewesen, dass niemand gemerkt hatte, dass er immer schon bis über beide Ohren in James verknallt war.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Teddy verdattert, der James zur Seite schob und von Scorpius zu Dominique und zurück schaute.

„Onkel Harry hat mir eine Eule geschickt. Wegen meinem Vater", erklärte Dominique, ließ Scorpius los und lächelte James an, der sofort Scorpius' Hand griff. Leider drückte er sie so fest, dass Scorpius fast gewimmert hatte, aber da er ohnehin ununterbrochen schniefte bemerkte niemand den Unterschied.

„_Dein_ Vater?" Teddy schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich dachte, es ginge um Drake. Hat Harry sich geirrt?" Der Funken Hoffnung, der in Scorpius aufkeimte, wurde sofort wieder plattgewalzt, als Dominique den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich bin auch grad erst gekommen", sagte sie, als würde das alles erklären, aber im Grunde brachte es gar nichts und genauso sah Teddy auch aus, als er abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Onkel Harry war eben noch hier, aber er musste irgendein Formular ausfüllen. Er ist bestimmt gleich wieder da." Dominique schenkte Scorpius ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Das wird schon wieder."

„Das kannst du ja gar nicht wissen", murrte Teddy dazwischen, drängte sich zwischen Dominique und Scorpius durch und klopfte energisch auf die Holztheke der Rezeption. „Hallo? Hallo!" Scorpius klammerte sich an James' Brust, während Teddy weiterhin ziemlich lautstark alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. James' Hand legte sich auf seinen Hinterkopf und allein diese Geste spendete ihm so viel mehr Trost als irgendein Lächeln es jemals könnte. „Warum ist hier denn keiner, verdammt nochmal!"

„Teddy, ich hör dich durch das halbe Haus. Beruhigst du dich bitte mal?" Dominique wurde wieder einmal zur Seite geschoben, diesmal aber von James' Vater, der sich zu seinem Patensohn stellte und erst nach einer Weile Scorpius zu bemerken schien. „James, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Mr. Potter aber anstatt Scorpius zu beachten.

„Ich lass meinen Freund nicht alleine, wenn sein Vater verletzt wurde", sagte James und drückte Scorpius dichter an sich, das kleine Lächeln nicht bemerkend. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es unabsichtlich getan, aber James gab Scorpius ein wunderbar sicheres Gefühl, weil er ‚verletzt' und nicht ‚tot' gesagt hatte.

„Freund? Wieder? Oh, ja… Bill hat sowas… Wie auch immer." Mr. Potter winkte ab und legte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter. „Dein Vater kommt wieder auf die Beine. Er mag zwar ziemlich weinerlich sein, aber im Grunde ist er ein zäher Bursche", versuchte Mr. Potter ihn zu beruhigen und schenkte auch Teddy ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, worauf dessen Mundwinkel kurz zuckten. „Ich bring euch nach oben zu ihm."

Scorpius nickte hastig und schob James regelrecht in Richtung Fahrstuhl, klammerte sich aber immer noch haltsuchend an ihn. James beschwerte sich auch nicht, drückte Scorpius im Fahrstuhl dicht an sich und presste ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„James, ich möchte trotzdem nicht, dass du mit in Mr. Malfoys Zimmer gehst", sagte Mr. Potter, als er sie einen viel zu lang erscheinenden Gang herunterführte, der nicht genug von der Morgensonne abbekam um hell und einladend zu wirken. James öffnete empört den Mund, aber sein Vater ignorierte ihn einfach. „Und Dominique, ich hoffe du kannst mit deinem Vater reden. Ich will deine Mutter oder Schwester hier jetzt lieber nicht haben…"

„Was hat Bill damit zu tun?", mischte Teddy sich ein. „Harry?" Er wollte seinen Paten an der Schulter fassen, aber der drehte sich in genau dem Moment und klopfte an eine Tür, die er gleich darauf öffnete.

Scorpius drückte James weg und quetschte sich zwischen Teddy und Mr. Potter vorbei, die gleichzeitig in den Raum hatten treten wollen. Sein Vater hatte ein wirklich schönes Einzelzimmer, immerhin zahlte er auch sehr gut und spendete eine Menge, vor allem brauchte er jetzt aber ein gemütliches Bett. Draco sah schrecklich aus. Seine Haut war aschfahl und die sonst so gepflegten weißblonden Haare lagen ihm strähnig in das leicht verschwitzte Gesicht. Scorpius hoffte inständig, dass er sich die Blutspuren auf der Stirn seines Vaters nur einbildete, aber je näher er kam, desto deutlicher wurde das Ausmaß von Dracos Verletzung. Unter dem Pyjamahemd musste er einbandagiert sein wie eine Mumie, aber das hielt Scorpius nicht davon ab die leblose Hand seines Vaters zu greifen.

Er wollte sich auf den Stuhl hinter sich setzen und quietschte auf, als da anscheinend schon jemand drauf saß, den er nicht gesehen hatte. Scorpius fuhr herum, drängte sich gegen die Bettkante und starrte aus großen Augen Louis' Vater an, der anscheinend ein kleines Nickerchen gehalten hatte, jetzt aber langsam die Augen aufschlug.

„Bill?" Teddy hatte sich in das Zimmer gewagt und starrte ziemlich baff den noch leicht desorientierten Mann an. „Oh, nee… Sag mir nicht, du hast jetzt plötzlich deine ewige Liebe zu Drake erkannt."

„Klappe zu, Ted", grummelte Bill, der Scorpius jetzt anlächelte, allerdings weitaus unsicherer wirkte, als das letzte Mal als sie sich gesehen hatten, was irgendwie so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte. „Hi, Scorpius."

„M-Mr. Weasley…" Scorpius war froh, als er mit ansah wie verzweifelt James versuchte in das Zimmer zu kommen, weil er ihn jetzt furchtbar gerne an seiner Seite hätte.

„Wir waren doch bei Bill." Er gähnte und stand auf, streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er neben Scorpius trat und merkwürdigerweise in einer sehr liebevollen Geste Draco das Haar aus der Stirn strich. „Die Heiler meinten er hätte das Gröbste überstanden. Zwischendurch sah es gar nicht gut aus, aber Draco ist ein zäher Bursche."

Scorpius wusste nicht was er sagen oder denken sollte. Er drehte sich um und hielt einfach weiter die Hand seines Vaters, warf Teddy einen fragenden Blick zu, als der auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Bettes trat, kurz mit den Fingerknöcheln über Dracos Wange strich.

„Merlin sei Dank", hauchte Teddy, der Scorpius' Blicke wohl gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und ließ sich gerade auf einen Stuhl fallen, als seine Augen Scorpius' trafen. Teddy schaute kurz zu Bill, lächelte Scorpius dann zu und bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen, aber Scorpius blieb stehen, die Hand seines Vaters festumklammernd.

„Scorpius!" James war etwas laut, als er sich regelrecht in das Zimmer warf. Draco gab ein hörbares Stöhnen von sich und drehte den Kopf von Teddy weg, öffnete aber nicht die Augen. Warum auch immer, aber Bill strich ihm wieder und wieder durch die Haare, was Scorpius furchtbar nervös werden ließ.

„Verdammt nochmal, James. Kannst du dich nicht einmal in deinem Leben benehmen?", zischte Mr. Potter, wollte seinen Sohn am Arm packen und wieder herausziehen, aber James rettete sich mit einem Ausfallschritt zu Scorpius, umklammerte schnell dessen freie Hand.

„Wie geht's ihm?", hauchte er Scorpius ins Ohr, seinen Vater einfach ignorierend, worauf der schnaubend klein bei gab. Scorpius nickte einfach mal, immerhin wusste er jetzt auch nicht so genau, was mit seinem Vater war. Aber er lebte und würde ihn nicht alleine lassen. Das war alles was wichtig war…

„Papa?" Dominiques Stimme drang kaum an Scorpius' Ohren, aber er spürte die ruckartige Bewegung und den Windzug neben sich und sah zu Bill, der ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit kreidebleich gewesen war, sodass man Narben und Sommersprossen noch deutlicher gesehen hatte, aber jetzt wirkte er eher grünlich.

„Nicci…" Bill war so heiser, dass man seine kaum vorhandene Stimme schwer hören konnte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Vielleicht wollte sie live dein Liebesgeständnis an Drake mit anhören", sagte Teddy in einem sehr schnippischen Tonfall, aber die Worte lösten trotzdem nur Verwirrung in Scorpius' Schädel aus.

„Was?", presste er hervor, das gefühlt erste Wort seit Stunden. „James?" Er drückte James' Hand und lehnte sich seitlich gegen den größeren Jungen, konnte den Blick aber nicht von seinem Vater nehmen. „James…"

„Pscht…" James legte ihm den freien Arm um die Schulter und presste Scorpius gegen seine Brust, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken. „Kümmer dich da nicht drum. Lass sie reden…"

„Merlin, Jamie…" Teddy schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Scheint sich gelohnt zu haben heute deine Jungfräulichkeit loszuwerden. Das klang beinahe erwachsen."

Scorpius konnte nichts gegen den tiefen Rotschimmer unternehmen, der selbst seinen Nacken herauf kroch, wo James gerade schwer gegen die erhitzte Haut keuchte.

„Bitte was?" Mr. Potter schien das gar nicht gerne zu hören, aber da sollte er sich mal anschauen, was James früher gerne mal in dunklen Ecken mit seiner Ex getrieben hatte. „Be-Besprecht das später. Dra– Malfoy braucht schon noch etwas Ruhe. Bill, raus jetzt mit dir."

„Nein", sagte Bill und lachte kurz auf. „Ich gehe hier nicht weg, das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt." Er drehte sich wieder zu Draco, lehnte sich vor und brach Scorpius' Herz, als er seinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. „Hier gehör ich hin und das will ich ihm sagen, wenn er aufwacht."

„Papa…" Dominique fixierte sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen auf den Boden, während Scorpius sich fragte, wann die Weasleys beschlossen hatten das hier zu ihrem Drama zu machen. Sein Vater lag hier dem Tode nahe und…

Scorpius schniefte auf, anscheinend so herzzerreißend, dass er sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit im Raum für sich hatte. Sich auf die bebende Unterlippe beißend drehte Scorpius sich herum und drückte das Gesicht gegen James' Brust, bevor er dessen Pullover mit bitteren, aber stummen Tränen durchnässte.

„Merlin, wenn ihr irgendwas zu besprechen habt, dann tut das draußen, klar?", zischte James, die Arme fest um Scorpius schließend. „Nehmt ein bisschen Rücksicht."

„Das sagt der Richtige", murmelte Teddy, die Finger plötzlich ziemlich mit Dracos Haaren beschäftigt, was eben noch Bill getan hatte.

„Ich gehe nicht", knurrte Bill. „Ihr könnt denken, was ihr wollt, aber einmal möchte ich auch etwas für mich tun. Pfoten weg da, Ted."

Scorpius hörte ein klatschendes Geräusch, vergrub das Gesicht aber lieber in James' Pullover, anstatt den Kopf zu drehen. Es ging seinem Vater gut. Mehr brauchte er nicht wissen. Er würde hier jetzt einfach… einfach…

„Oh… Scorpius, es ist doch alles gut", murmelte James ihm ins Ohr, die Hände beruhigend über Scorpius' Rücken streichend. „Hör bitte auf zu weinen…"

Die Arme fest um James' Rücken schlingend schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf.

„Oi…" James schien etwas überfordert und Scorpius fühlte sich ein klein wenig schuldig, weshalb er aber nicht aufhören konnte seine Augen mit James' Pullover zu trocknen.

„Scor…pius…"

„Vater!" Mit einem kräftigen Ruck schubste Scorpius James weg, der mit großen Augen gegen seinen Vater knallte. „Du bist wach… Ich bin so froh." Jetzt strömten die Tränen ohne Unterlass über Scorpius' Wangen, aber es war ihm nicht peinlich, wichtig war nur, dass Draco langsam die Augen öffnete, allerdings mogelte Teddy sich in sein Blickfeld. „Ted?"

„Drake! Endlich… Du hast mir fast das Herz gebrochen!" Teddy machte Anstalten Draco gegen die Wange zu klopfen, aber dann legte er nur die Hand auf die bleiche Haut und lächelte sanft.

Draco drehte langsam den Kopf und versuchte die Augen etwas weiter zu öffnen, schaute Scorpius jetzt direkt an. „Scorpius…" Langsam hob er den Arm und fuhr über Scorpius' Wange. „Nicht weinen…" Sein Arm sackte wieder leblos auf die Matratze, aber Draco dämmerte nicht weg, sondern blinzelte verwirrt. „Huch… Ich fühl mich etwas… schlapp."

Mr. Potter gluckste, stellte sich an Dracos Fußende und winkte erstmal. „Hi, Malfoy."

„Ted, ich find das nicht lustig. Mach sie wieder blau…", murrte Draco und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, gab ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich, als er Teddy sah. „Ted? Wie bist du so schnell… Uh… Ich hab Kopfweh… Wo ist meine Mummy?"

James prustete leise und bekam dafür Scorpius' Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen.

„Na, toll… Er ist noch high", seufzte Mr. Potter und fuhr sich durch die Haare, schüttelte etwas entnervt den Kopf. „Keine Bange, Scorpius. Dein Vater hat nur eine sehr hohe Dosis Schmerzmittel bekommen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sonst…"

„Harry", zischte James wütend dazwischen, bevor er Scorpius angrinste. „Dein Vater ist lustig, Scorpius. Wir können Dominique als seine Mutter ausgeben und schauen was passiert."

Scorpius schmunzelte, bevor er sich wieder seinem Vater zuwandte, dabei froh war James' Hände auf seinen Schultern zu spüren. „Vater?" Vorsichtig griff Scorpius Dracos Hand und lächelte ihn an, als die müden grauen Augen sich auf ihn richteten. „Du wirst wieder gesund, oder?"

Draco lächelte zurück. „Natürlich", sagte er heiser. Seine Finger in Scorpius' Hand bewegten sich, aber zudrücken konnte er nicht. „Ich lass mich doch nicht von Greyback umbringen. Den fress ich zum Nachtisch." Er gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, das wohl ein Glucksen sein sollte. „Scorpius… Ich glaub, ich hab geträumt, aber war hier noch jemand?"

Scorpius blinzelte, drehte sich um und entdeckte, dass Dominique und ihr Vater fehlten. Er sah hilfesuchend zu James, aber der zuckte ratlos die Schultern. Wenn Scorpius wüsste, was er von dieser ‚Louis' Vater küsste seinen Vater auf die Stirn'-Sache halten sollte… Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Seine Eltern waren glücklich miteinander. Sein Vater war vielleicht nicht oft zu Hause, aber sie waren glücklich und es gab keinen Grund, warum sein Vater einen Mann… Louis' Vater hier haben wollen könnte.

„Nein", sagte Scorpius und es fühlte sich falsch an, weil Draco wieder blasser zu werden schien. Er drehte den Kopf weg von Scorpius und ließ sich von Teddy angrinsen, aber das schien Draco nicht davon abzuhalten lieber wieder wegzudämmern, als sich einer Realität zu stellen, wo kein Bill Weasley darauf wartete, dass er wieder aufwachte.

Scorpius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Nein, das war ganz sicher nicht wahr…

„Scorpius?" James klang merkwürdig heiser, nicht diese Art von heiser, bevor er Scorpius überall dort antatschte, wo es unangenehm war, aber der Grad von unangenehm schien sich sogar noch zu steigern.

„Was?" Irgendwie schien ihn jeder in diesem Raum anzusehen, außer Draco, der wohl wieder eingeschlafen war. Scorpius schaute über die Schulter zu James, spürte dessen Hände von seinen Schulter gleiten und fand sich einem Blick ausgesetzt, der ihm gar nicht gefiel. „Was?"

James presste die Lippen aufeinander und schaute zur Tür, wo man leise Stimmen hören konnte, wenn man ganz genau hin hörte.

„James, du verpasst den Zug nach Hogwarts", sagte Mr. Potter und schaute demonstrativ auf seine Uhr.

„Ich kann apparieren", murmelte James, sah Scorpius nur ganz kurz an, bevor er sich auf den Boden fixierte.

„Ich kann dich mitnehmen", schlug Mr. Potter vor. „Ron müsste jeden Moment hier sein. Malfoy steht noch unter Bewachung."

„Harry, ich hab noch mehr als genug Zeit um selbst nach Hogwarts zu kommen", schnaubte James.

„Du musst nicht bleiben", meinte Scorpius, bevor Mr. Potter den Mund öffnen konnte. James starrte ihn geschockt an, bevor er so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lachen von sich gab.

„Entschuldigt uns kurz", sagte er, fasste Scorpius am Oberarm und zog ihn zur Tür.

„Hey! Lass… James, was soll…" Aber Scorpius' Proteste wurden einfach ignoriert und er auf den Flur befördert, wo er Dominique und Bill am Ende des Korridors furchtbar ruhig miteinander reden sah. Und das Bedürfnis diesen Mann einfach aus dem Fenster, das hinter ihm offenstand, zu werfen, wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Aber bevor Scorpius auf Bill zustürmen konnte wurde er mit sanfter Gewalt auf einen Stuhl geschoben und gezwungen James anzusehen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Scorpius?", hauchte James geschockt, in einer Art und Weise die Scorpius gar nicht von ihm kannte. „So kenn ich dich gar nicht… Du müsstest doch… Scorpius, dein Vater liebt diesen Mann." Er deutete auf Bill, bevor er die Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter legte. „Und er liebt deinen Vater. Das hast du gemerkt, ich kenn dich doch…"

„Und ich kenne dich", zischte Scorpius. „Du hättest das nie gemerkt." Er fuhr hoch, schlug James' Hand weg, als die seinen Arm fassen wollte. „Du wusstest etwas. Du…" Die Augen zusammenkneifend fuhr Scorpius sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Du hast genau das gewusst und mir nichts gesagt. Ha-Hast du deswegen rumgeschnüffelt?"

James senkte den Blick, als Scorpius ihn ansah.

„Oh, du verdammter…" Scorpius wirbelte herum, damit er lieber die Wand anstatt James ansehen konnte.

„Scorpius…" Er hörte wie James aufstand, schüttelte die Hände aber ab, bevor sie sich auf seine Schultern legen konnten. „Okay, ja… Aber ich hab mich doch nicht nur deswegen an dich… rangemacht. Ich liebe dich! Wirklich… Das mit dem Tagebuch war ein unglücklicher Zufall und –"

„Was?!" Scorpius fuhr herum und wich vor James zurück, starrte ihn schockiert aus großen Augen an. „_Du_ warst das? Du hast deinem Vater dieses Buch untergeschoben, damit er meinen Vater verhaftet?!"

James öffnete wortlos den Mund, bevor er abwehrend die Hände hob und hastig den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, so war das nicht!", versuchte er sich rauszureden. „Ich würde sowas doch nie tun!"

„Deinetwegen liegt mein Vater hier im Krankenhaus!", rief Scorpius, gleichzeitig wütend und den Tränen nahe. „Deinetwegen hat ihn ein Werwolf fast zerfleischt! Hast du ihn angesehen?! Hast du gesehen, was du getan hast?!"

„Scorpius, ich –"

„Deswegen hast du mit mir geschlafen, was?" Scorpius wischte sich über die Augen, bevor er wieder zu weinen anfing, wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Damit du dich von deinem schlechten Gewissen ablenken kannst, falls du überhaupt eines hast. Wahrscheinlich wolltest du nur… Merlin, ich hasse dich, Potter. Ich hasse dich so sehr."

James schnappte nach Luft, schaute sich hilfesuchend um, aber wer sollte ihm in dieser Lage irgendwie helfen können? „Ich…" Er konnte ja nicht mal einen vernünftigen Satz bilden. „Ich wollte das doch nicht…"

„Du bist genau wie dein Bruder!", schnauzte Scorpius. „Immer auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Sache die genauso einen Helden aus dir machen könnte, wie aus deinem Vater! Aber mein Vater ist nicht böse! Nicht ansatzweise! Und er ist nicht schwul! Er liebt meine Mutter!"

„Ich… liebe dich", sagte James leise.

Scorpius verzog die Mundwinkel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Verschwinde", presste er hervor und deutete den Gang entlang.

„Scorpius, bitte. Wir… Wir kriegen das wieder hin, wenn wir einfach miteinander reden", versuchte James es und streckte die Hand nach Scorpius aus, seine braun-grünen Augen glitzerten verräterisch. „Bitte."

„Denkst du ernsthaft ich könnte jemals vergessen, dass du Schuld am beinahe Tod meines Vaters bist?!", schnauzte Scorpius, bevor ihm ein Hicksen entwich und seine Beine nachgaben. Er sackte auf den Boden, hob abwehrend die Hand, als James näherkommen wollte, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf… Hör auf mir immer wehzutun."

„Ich wollte doch nicht…" James brach ab und seufzte schwer auf. „Wir haben uns doch gerade erst wieder versöhnt. Heute Nacht war so schön…"

„Heute Nacht war schrecklich. Wenn ich allein daran denke wie sich deine Finger auf meiner Haut anfühlen wird mir schlecht", sagte Scorpius emotionslos, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Einen Moment blieb es still, dann schlurfte James davon wie ein getretener Hund. Scorpius hob den Blick, bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit wie Bill Dominique in den Arm nahm, beobachtete aber lieber wie James die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer öffnete und seinen Vater raus rief. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass James' ganzes Auftreten gegenüber seinem Vater plötzlich ganz anders war und es interessierte ihn genauso wenig, dass er hier wie ein weinerliches Mädchen auf dem Boden hockte. Sein Vater war schwer verletzt und niemanden schien das zu interessieren…

„Mensch, Malfoy… Jetzt flenn doch nicht."

Scorpius wollte aufschauen, um nachzusehen, wer so unhöflich war, aber ein Koffer rauschte an ihm vorbei, steuerte auf James zu und haute ihn kurzerhand von den Füßen.

„Merlin, ihr verbockt auch alles, wenn man euch mal drei Sekunden alleine lässt."

Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich, als er Fred und Louis zu sich herunterschauen sah, Ersterer streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. „Was…" Den schneebedeckten Mänteln nach zu urteilen musste draußen ein regelrechter Schneesturm toben. Die Eiskristalle in Louis' Haaren waren schon geschmolzen, machten die blonden Strähnen ganz nass und ließen sie weitaus dunkler wirken. Fred hatte sich wieder in diese knautschige Jacke gequetscht, die auch noch gut Platz für Scorpius geboten hätte und tatsächlich verspürte er für einen Moment das Bedürfnis mit drunter zu schlüpfen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", presste Scorpius hervor, während Fred ihm das Blondhaar verwuschelte.

„Dominique hat mir eine Eule geschrieben", sagte Louis mit einem Seufzen. „Geht eigentlich eher um meinen Vater als um deinen, aber ich hab dir Fred zum Knuddeln mitgebracht." Er packte Scorpius an der Schulter und schob ihn in Freds Arme, wo Scorpius feststellte, dass die dicke Daunenjacke ihn nicht mochte, weil sie versuchte ihn zu ersticken.

„Wir sind richtig aus dem Zug gesprungen, Malfoy. Das war so cool! Du hättest dabei sein müssen", plapperte Fred drauflos, was Louis nutzte um sich davon zu stehlen, bevor Scorpius ihn ansprechen konnte. Also fragte er einfach Fred:

„Kommt deine ganze Familie jetzt her?"

Fred ließ ihn zum Glück endlich los. Entweder war das auch geschmolzener Schnee, der seine Stirn nass glänzen ließ, oder er schwitzte ihn diesem fetten Teil. „Nee, nicht ganz… Nicci versucht nur Bill diesen Floh aus dem Ohr zu treiben, aber anscheinend fehlen ihr Argumente und Lou hat immer Argumente." Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange Victoire oder noch schlimmer Fleur hier nicht auftauchen…"

„Was für ein Floh?", fragte Scorpius. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, wie Mr. Potter versuchte seinen bedröppelten Sohn wieder aufzupäppeln.

Fred blinzelte und legte den Kopf schief. „Du müsstest das doch aus erster Hand wissen. Bill will sich trennen. Wegen deinem Vater."

Scorpius krallte die Hände in die fette Jacke und vergrub kurzerhand das Gesicht in ihr, dämpfte so sein Stöhnen.


	25. Das Spiel

**Das Spiel**

„Scheint alles nicht so einfach zu sein…" Louis ließ sich von Fred einen Becher mit heißer Schokolade in die Hände drücken, bevor er sich neben Scorpius auf die Sitzreihe fallen ließ. Fred hatte sich wohl oder übel zwischen James und Scorpius setzen müssen, was ihn sich sichtlich unwohl fühlen ließ, aber Scorpius schien nicht darauf zu brennen James noch irgendwie nah zu kommen.

Deprimiert die Sahne von seinem Kakao pustend bemerkte James kaum, dass Louis sich zu ihnen gesellte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er Scorpius schon wieder verloren haben sollte. Irgendeine höhere Macht schien ihn wohl nicht ausstehen zu können, dass sein ganzes Leben immer dermaßen schief gehen musste. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde demnächst sogar noch der Tod von Scorpius' Vater auf seinen Schultern lasten. Niemand konnte ihm sagen, dass man so leicht eine derartige Attacke überlebte.

„Heißt das, dein Vater will jetzt wirklich…" Scorpius' Stimme klang immer noch merkwürdig fest. James war sich sicher, dass er keinen geraden Ton herausbringen konnte. „…mit meinem… zusammen sein?"

„Klingt komisch, ist aber so", sagte Louis und gluckste. „Ehrlich, ich hab das nie gemerkt."

„James wusste es schon eine Weile", sagte Scorpius kalt und in so einem abfälligen Tonfall, dass James beschämt den Blick abwandte, damit er nicht in die fragenden Augen von Louis sehen musste.

„Oh, ich wusste es auch!", meldete Fred sich, als sei es etwas ganz Tolles. „Wir haben sie in der Toilette belauscht."

James hörte ein Prusten und drehte den Kopf, sah Louis sich über den Mund wischen. Fred hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nicht… Nicht _dabei_…", sagte er und räusperte sich, während seine Ohren langsam hochrot anliefen. „Obwohl… James hat sie dabei mal erwischt, also…"

„Oh, Mann!", begehrte James auf. „Wir müssen jetzt ja wohl nicht ihr… Lie…besleben diskutieren." Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Spanner", murmelte Scorpius kaum hörbar.

James schnaubte auf. „Ja, ich hab's kapiert… Lou, du hast bestimmt nicht richtig mit deinem Vater geredet. Probier's doch nochmal. Er kann das Fleur ja nicht antun", sagte James eindringlich, aber anscheinend konnte er gar nichts richtig machen, denn Scorpius schnaubte erneut.

„Ich hab mir die ganze Geschichte angehört. Das reicht ja wohl", sagte Louis und nippte an seinem Kakao. „Was soll ich denn daran ändern, wenn Papa seine Familie hinschmeißen will, bevor er überhaupt weiß, ob Malfoy ihn zurücknehmen würde? Meiner Meinung nach ist das nur dumm und überstürzt."

„Und das hast du ihm hoffentlich gesagt." James hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen, aber Louis zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja", sagte er, als James ungeduldig die Hand um das eigene Gelenk drehte, um ihn zu bedeuten, weiterzusprechen. „Aber letzten Endes ist es nicht mein Problem."

„Natürlich ist es dein Problem!", begehrte Scorpius auf und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. „Stell dir vor, wir… wären sowas wie… Brüder…"

James spürte wie ein Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreite. Scorpius und Louis als so etwas wie Geschwister bedeutete kein Sex! Gut, sie dürften, aber sie würden es eklig finden und nicht tun. Plötzlich erschien ihm die Idee von Onkel Bill mit Mr. Malfoy gar nicht so schlecht…

„Hey, so schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht", gluckste Louis. „Außerdem sind sie beide noch verheiratet. Das ist weitaus komplizierter, als ihr euch das alle vorstellt. Und Papa hat einfach noch nicht mit Malfoy geredet."

„Kannst du aufhören meinen Vater Malfoy zu nennen?", warf Scorpius ein. „Nenn ihn doch Daddy."

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Dein Vater hasst mich."

„Weil du ihm Bill weggenommen hast", schnaubte Scorpius.

„Ey, das klang pervers", gluckste Fred und bekam böse Blicke aus blauen und grauen Augen, was ihn etwas zusammen schrumpfen und an seinem Kakao nippen ließ.

„Mein Vater verlässt mich jedenfalls nicht", fuhr Scorpius fort und Fred öffnete wieder den Mund, aber James presste ihm schnell die Hand gegen die Lippen.

„Höchstens deine Mutter", korrigierte Louis. „Und na ja, du wirst damit leben müssen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit durchaus besteht. Sollte er das hier überleben – und naja, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist eher gering."

„Lou!", keuchte James geschockt. „Pass mal auf, was du sagst." Er hätte Scorpius am liebsten den Kopf getätschelt, den der jetzt deprimiert hängen ließ.

Louis fuhr sich durch die Haare, wobei man seinem Gesicht den mitleidigen Ausdruck nicht unbedingt abkaufte. „Na ja, ich entscheide mich jedenfalls lieber dazu, mir das alles anzuschauen. Victoire wird deinem Vater das Leben zur Hölle machen und Dominique wird sich schneller mit ihm anfreunden, als James dich wieder flachlegt, Scorpius."

James rutschte etwas in seinem Stuhl herunter, als Scorpius ihm einen empörten Blick zuwarf. Louis sollte manchmal doch besser aufpassen, was er wann sagte; seine Sätze klangen ohnehin schon meistens ziemlich pathetisch und peinlich, aber in so unpassenden Momenten… James hoffte jetzt doch wieder darauf, dass Harry ihn mitnehmen würde, aber der schien momentan damit beschäftigt zu sein, Onkel Ron vor Malfoys Krankenzimmer zu trösten. Der sah aber auch ziemlich verstört aus…

„Das ist ein äußerst unpassender Vergleich", presste Scorpius schließlich hochrot hervor.

Louis hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, und du kannst nicht so gut sitzen, weil…?"

Fred gluckste, bekam dafür aber James' Hand auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen.

„Oh, bitte!" Louis lachte ziemlich hohl auf. „Ihr seid doch so zwei… Wahrscheinlich ist der Sex einfach besser, wenn ihr euch vorher getrennt habt. Ich nehm das gar nicht mehr ernst."

Scorpius verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust, während James kurz davor Louis eine rein zu hauen, dafür, dass er das so ins Lächerliche zog.

„Fred, lass uns mal noch mehr Kakao holen", murmelte James, packte seinen Cousin am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Aber ich hab noch", beschwerte Fred sich.

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte allein mit dir sein", sagte James, als er Fred um eine Ecke gezogen hatte und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Fred klappte wortlos der Mund auf.

„Nicht so, du Volltrottel", schnaubte James. „Denkt ihr alle nochmal an was anderes?"

„Wir sind Teenager", war Freds einzige Antwort.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Wir gehen jetzt Onkel Bill suchen und schleusen ihn zu Malfoy."

„Dann wird Scorpius dich noch mehr hassen", sagte Fred, als James schon ein paar Schritte getan hatte und brachte ihn so zum Stehenbleiben.

„Wird er nicht", sagte James und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Scorpius ist so verdammt romantisch veranlagt, wenn Louis die Gelegenheit jetzt nutzt und ihm die tragische Liebesgeschichte eines Weasleys und eines Malfoys erzählt, dann –"

„Dann verliebt er sich in Louis?", schlug Fred grinsend vor.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, Fred… Dann findet er mich wieder toll, weil ich seinem Vater zu seinem Glück verholfen habe", sagte er und fuhr sich mit beiden Hände durch die Haare, schaute den Gang rechts herunter, während Fred links nachschaute.

„Na ja, wenn du meinst… Hab mich schon gewundert, dass du Malfoy und Louis alleine lässt", sagte Fred und deutete auf Onkel Bill, der an einem Fenster stand und sich mit Onkel Ron unterhielt.

„Louis macht nichts", sagte James entschlossen, als er zielstrebig den Gang herunterlief. „Davon geh ich fest aus."

Fred hob abwehrend die Hände, öffnete den Mund, aber Rons Stimme wurde gerade so laut, dass nicht mal Ginny ihn hätte übertönen können.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mal Malfoy antun würde!", schnauzte er Bill an, der sein Gesicht abwandte und sich über die Wange wischte, weil er anscheinend ein paar Spuckekügelchen abbekommen hatte. „Merlins Bart, es tut mir doch Leid! Ich kann endlich verstehen, wie Harry sich nach dem _Sectumsempra_ gefühlt hat."

„Ron, wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, dann könnte ich dir glauben", gab Bill merkwürdig ruhig zurück. „Aber die Vorstellung, dass du ihn extra diesen Weg durch Askaban gehen lässt, ist einfach zu plausibel um sie zu ignorieren."

„Ich habe auch gedacht, dass ich dich kenne, aber dann muss ich rausfinden, dass du Malfoy jahrelang gevögelt hast!", polterte Ron, die Ohren hochrot angelaufen. „Ich hab dir immer vertraut, Bill, zu dir aufgesehen, und du fickst Malfoy! Ausgerechnet!" Ron presste sich die Hände gegen sein Gesicht, das im Gegensatz zu seinen Ohren furchtbar blass war, plus die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen wirkte er wie eine lebende Leiche. „Im Gegensatz zu ihm warst du auch schon verheiratet…"

„Ich weiß das alles", knurrte Bill. „Und hast du schon mal nachgedacht, dass ich es vielleicht deswegen getan habe? Weil ich bei Draco nicht immer aufpassen musste, was ich tue? Kein Vorbild sein musste? Es stand mir bis hier, Ron! Und es macht mich krank, dass ich mein Leben so weggeworfen habe, ohne das es etwas gebracht hast. Deine Ehe ist schon lange Geschichte, obwohl ich dir wieder und wieder versucht habe zu helfen. Schau dir doch an, was aus George geworden ist, weil ich einen auf perfekte Familie gemacht habe!"

„Was? Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld", sagte Ron, eine Hand auf Bills Schulter legend, aber der wandte sich ab. „Bill… Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass Fred…"

James stoppte ebenfalls, als Fred neben ihm stehenblieb, die Augen plötzlich weit aufgerissen sah Fred aus wie ein Karpfen auf dem Trockenen, bevor er dann auf den Boden starrte, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend. Einen Blick zu Bill und Ron werfend seufzte James auf und klopfte Fred gegen den Oberarm.

„Aber anstatt für ihn da zu sein war ich damit beschäftigt meine Ehe gegen die Wand zu fahren", redete Bill einfach weiter, während James mit ansehen musste, wie Fred vergeblich zu verbergen versuchte, dass er sich schon wieder fragte, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte. „Und Draco hatte Recht, wenn er gesagt hat, dass ich damit beschäftigt war… Wiesel zu produzieren. Ich dachte, das würde reichen und ich hab nicht gemerkt, wie schief alles gelaufen ist, weil ich Draco hatte, der mir in den richtigen Momenten gegeben hat, was mir gefehlt hatte. Manchmal glaube ich, wenn ich ihn noch gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich meinen Kindern ein besserer Vater sein können…"

„Du _bist_ ein guter Vater und Onkel", sagte Ron eindringlich. „Merlin, die ganze Bande liebt dich. Deine Kinder…"

„Meine Kinder kommen nicht zu mir, wenn sie Probleme haben und im Gegensatz zu uns damals reden sie auch nicht miteinander", sagte Bill in einem so verzweifelten Tonfall, dass James am liebsten wieder den Gang zurücklaufen wollte. „Victoire klammert sich seit Jahren an Teddy, das ist schon fast obsessiv, Dominique macht einfach nicht den Mund auf, wenn sie Probleme hat und Louis… Oh, Mann… Seit wir in Rumänien waren macht er mir manchmal sogar Angst."

Fred schaute wieder auf, packte James am Ärmel und zog ihn hinter ein Regal mit Essenstabletts, wo sie vorsichtig drum herum lugten. „Du hast doch immer gesagt, Louis würde sich merkwürdig benehmen", murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme, was er mit einem Räuspern beheben wollte.

„Jaah, und du hast gesagt, Onkel Charlie hätte ihn angegrabbelt", gab James murrend zurück.

„Angst?", fragte Ron, während Fred dasselbe Wort hauchte.

„Das könnte hier ja noch richtig interessant werden, im Gegensatz zu den langweiligen Infos das mein Vater mich hasst", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Er hasst dich nicht", murmelte James halbherzig.

„Ich hab da mal mit Harry drüber gesprochen, aber er meinte, dass sei alles ganz normal. Aber wenn es nur das bisschen Rumspielen mit Zaubern wäre…" Bill winkte ab. „George kann dir davon ja ein Lied singen, aber mit diesem kalten, berechnenden Blick, noch dazu das immer dunkle Zimmer… Ich… Ich war Fluchbrecher! Ich kann doch nicht so aus der Übung sein, dass ich nicht in sein Zimmer komme und durchs Fenster gucken muss."

„Du hast durch sein Fenster geguckt?", fragte Ron mit großen Augen. Bill zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Bill, du bist ein ganz normaler Vater. Ich glaube sogar Malfoy guckt durch Juniors Fenster. Und er wird wieder durchgucken können. Du… Du solltest schlafen, Bill."

„Das sagt der Richtige", schmunzelte Bill und klopfte Ron gegen die Wange. „Aber… ich mein's ernst. Ich brauche nicht Dominiques Zuspruch oder Louis' Kommentare, dass ich sehr unkluge Entscheidungen treffe."

„Ich finde, Onkel Bill trifft Louis' hochnäsigen Tonfall sehr gut", sagte James mit einem Grinsen, für das Fred ihm den Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen stieß.

„Ich tue das für mich", fuhr Bill fort. „Und höchstwahrscheinlich wird es trotzdem wieder schiefgehen."

Ron fuhr sich durch die Haare, wusste anscheinend nicht was er sagen sollte. „Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte er schließlich. „Ich… bin nur froh, dass ich Malfoy nicht umgebracht habe und erst Recht, dass ich bei dem Versuch ihn zu retten nicht draufgegangen bin."

„Ist klar, Ron." Bill zog Ron einfach mal an sich und brachte Fred und James zum Würgen mit einer brüderlichen Umarmung.

„Jetzt wird es doch nur schmalzig", schnaubte James und schaute zu Fred, der immer noch sehr blass um die Nase war. „Was machen wir jetzt? Louis fragen, was er für Zauber-Experimente durchführt, Bill zu seiner Liebsten… äh, seinem Liebsten bringen oder Scorpius Blumen kaufen?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und machte mehr als deutlich, dass es die vierte Option, Fred aufheitern, auch geben sollte. „Ich wäre für Louis, weil er sich länger komisch benimmt und ich ihn, sorry, einfach lieber hab als Malfoy."

„Und Nummer Zwei hat sich wohl auch gerade erledigt", sagte James und deutete auf die Gestalt, die sich zu Ron und Bill gesellte.

„Harry will, dass du ihn endlich ablöst, Ron", sagte Teddy, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend und Bill einen abschätzigen Blick schenkend. „Du bleibst hier, verstanden?"

„Oh, nee… Was mischt Teddy sich da denn auch noch ein?", stöhnte James genervt.

„Ist Draco wach geworden?", ignorierte Bill Teddy einfach, einen hoffnungsvollen Blick aufsetzend.

„Nur kurz." Und kurz angebunden war Teddy normalerweise nicht.

„Hat er nach mir gefragt?", wollte Bill beinahe verzweifelt wissen.

Teddy schnaubte auf. „Du bist so dreist", presste er zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du meine Familie zerstört, verstanden? Also halt dich gefälligst fern von ihm." Ron an der Schulter packend stürmte Teddy davon, theatralischer als es normalerweise seine Art war.

„Und ich dachte immer, wir seien seine Familie", murmelte James etwas beleidigt. Er schnappte sich Freds Ärmel und zog ihn zu Onkel Bill, der sich gerade in ihre Richtung drehte.

„Jungs, hey…", grüßte er und bewegte sich langsam und nicht sehr motiviert auf sie zu. „Lobenswert, dass ihr euch so um Scorpius kümmert. Aber von dir hab ich gar nichts anderes erwartet, James." Bill lächelte ihm zu, was James leicht rosa werden ließ.

„Äh, ja… Also…" James stupste Fred in die Seite. „Wir müssen reden…"

* * *

„Wir müssen reden…", sagte Louis, als James und Fred um die Ecke bogen. Er schaute ihnen einen Moment nach, bevor er sich Scorpius zuwandte, dabei einen so ernsten Blick zeigte, dass man sich ganz klein fühlte.

Scorpius legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Warum so ernst? Es ist nur mein Vater, der hier vielleicht stirbt", sagte er patzig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Sicher gibt es irgendeine logische, gefühllose Art und Weise, wie ich deiner Meinung nach damit umgehen soll."

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wollte über dich und James reden, aber wenn du lieber stundenlang ins Leere starren willst, während dein Vater sich erholt, bitte…" Er wandte sich nach vorne und fixierte die Wand, das eine halbe Ewigkeit, bevor Scorpius schnaubte.

„Da gibt es nichts zu bereden", sagte er, den Blick abwendend, als Louis ihn wieder ansah. „Er hat es vielleicht nicht gewollt, aber seinetwegen liegt mein Vater hier und das lässt sich nicht mehr ändern."

„Du siehst ein, dass er es nicht gewollt hat und kannst ihm nicht verzeihen?", fragte Louis und schüttelte den Kopf. „Scorpius, das ist einfach nur albern. Was ändert es denn an deinen Gefühlen, dass James ein Trottel ist? Eigentlich müsstest du das an ihm mögen."

„Ich will das gar nicht diskutieren", blieb Scorpius stur, die Unterlippe leicht schmollend vorschiebend.

„Aber ich hab da auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", sagte Louis mit fester, ruhiger Stimme und irgendwie wäre es Scorpius lieber gewesen, wenn er gebrüllt hätte. „Ich hab meine Freundschaft zu James riskiert, damit ihr zusammenkommt. Er hat ewig nicht mit mir gesprochen und dann wirfst du das einfach so weg? Das ist unfair, Scorpius, auch gegenüber mir."

„Soll ich typisch Weasley sagen? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde sich hier irgendjemand noch darum kümmern, dass mein Vater sterben könnte", fauchte Scorpius ungehalten. „Nein, es geht nur darum, dass dein Vater genug von deiner versnobten Art hat und James so tut, als wäre er das Opfer."

Louis fixierte ihn stur, seine Kieferknochen stachen furchtbar hervor, als er sich anscheinend davon abhielt Scorpius verbal den Rest zu geben. „Du bist emotional aufgewühlt", sagte Louis immer noch ruhig, was Scorpius wieder einmal fast in den Wahnsinn trieb. „Deswegen solltest du jetzt nicht solche Fehler begehen. James ist nicht die Art Typ, der dir ewig hinterher rennt. Wenn er denkt, es ist aus, dann badet er in Selbstmitleid und wartet darauf, dass sich alles wieder von alleine einrenkt. Es liegt also an dir und wenn du das hier so einfach wegwirfst, dann frag ich mich, warum ich mir solche Mühe gegeben habe."

„Wahrscheinlich weil's dir Spaß gemacht hat", zischte Scorpius und fuhr herum, bohrte seinen Zeigefinger so fest er konnte in Louis' Brust. „Gib ruhig zu, dass es dir Spaß macht uns alle wie Spielfiguren hin und her zu schieben."

Louis fasste ihn etwas zu fest am Handgelenk und Scorpius funkelte ihn ärgerlich an, bereute das, weil der hypnotisierende Blick aus den blauen Augen zu einer Gänsehaut auf Scorpius' gesamten Körper führte. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, dieses Herzflattern, als hätte er gerade einen Hundertmeterlauf hinter sich, und das alles nur, weil da irgendwelche Veela-Gene in Louis' Körper es lustig fanden ihn zu ärgern.

„Hör verdammt nochmal auf damit!", schnauzte Scorpius und riss sich los, drehte Louis den Rücken zu. „Nur weil du sowas kannst musst es nicht die ganze Zeit tun…"

„Wovon redest du jetzt?", fragte Louis mit einem entnervten Seufzen, das er wiederholte, als Scorpius nicht antwortete. „Du bist verdammt anstrengend, weißt du das? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir schwer fällt jemanden zu vertrauen, du bist das nicht gewöhnt, aber wenn du dich so dagegen wehrst, dann hab ich da bald keine Lust mehr drauf."

Scorpius drehte den Kopf leicht, schaute aber wieder nach vorne, als er Louis beinahe angesehen hätte. „Hau doch ab, wenn ich dich so nerve", presste er hervor, das Brennen in seinen Augen ignorierend.

Louis seufzte ihm direkt in den Nacken, eine Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter legend und ihn herum drehend. „Komm mal her…"

„Lass das!" Scorpius drückte abwehrend die Hände gegen Louis' Brust, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun, dass er fest in den Arm genommen wurde. Die Wärme des anderen Körpers schien ihn regelrecht zu umschließen und einzupacken, sodass er sich beinahe wohl gefühlt hätte. „Mistkerl…" Das Gesicht in Louis' Halsbeuge vergrabend musste Scorpius diesen einzigartigen Geruch einatmen, der sicherlich irgendwo in Frankreich als Parfüm abgefüllt wurde. Veela Nr. 3, oder so.

Eine Hand auf Scorpius' Hinterkopf legend strich Louis leicht auf und ab. „Gerade in solchen Situationen solltest du deine Freunde nicht vergraulen", wisperte er dicht bei Scorpius' Ohr, sein Atem traf warm auf die kühle Haut und verursachte ein irgendwie unangenehmes Kribbeln, das Scorpius leicht hin und her rutschen ließ.

„Ich hab doch keine Freunde, verdammt", presste Scorpius hervor. „Und mit einem Vater in Askaban wird sich das auch nicht ändern…"

„Bin ich niemand?", seufzte Louis.

„Du bist doch…" Scorpius stoppte und atmete tief durch. „Ich hab doch nur Angst…", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Louis drehte den Kopf leicht, seine weichen Lippen streiften Scorpius' Hals und ließen ihn erzittern. „Wovor?"

Die Augen zusammenkneifend schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf, schob die Hände in Louis' Nacken und klammerte sich fest. Langsam hob er den Kopf, damit er Louis ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Dass sich das wieder ändert", hauchte er und schnappte nach Luft. „Das erste Mal in meinem Leben hab ich mich richtig wohl gefühlt. Mit James, dir… Die Leute haben mich endlich mal bemerkt und mich ganz normal behandelt. Aber… wenn das mit James nicht klappt, dann wird alles wieder wie früher und dann will ich mich lieber gar nicht erst daran gewöhnen. Ich bin gut damit klar gekommen alleine zu sein."

„Das ist kein Grund alles absichtlich gegen die Wand zu fahren", sagte Louis, umfasste Scorpius' Gesicht und brachte ihn dazu ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Fang jetzt nicht an dich wie ein Slytherin zu benehmen, okay?"

Scorpius senkte den Blick und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er Louis' Lippen auf die Wange bekam.

„Vor allem wirst du mich jetzt wohl nicht mehr so leicht los", sagte Louis und grinste Scorpius an, als der vorsichtig die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben. Dein Vater und meiner. Stell dir vor, wir hätten das vor drei Jahren erfahren…" Scorpius schmollte leicht, als Louis gluckste. „Das ist nicht lustig."

„Doch, Scorpius, das ist lustig", sagte Louis grinsend. „Und es wird lustig werden, vor allem für uns. Unsere Eltern müssen sich ihre Köpfe zerbrechen, aber wir behalten doch eigentlich alles. Deine Mutter ist immer noch deine Mutter und dein Vater dein Vater. Es ändert doch nichts, dass Malfoys dem Weasley'schen Charme eben nicht widerstehen können."

Scorpius schnaubte auf und schlug Louis schmunzelnd gegen den Oberarm, bevor er einen längeren Blick auf die Zimmertür seines Vaters warf. „Du denkst, das macht meinen Vater glücklich?"

Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meiner wäre glücklich, aber wie das bei deinem aussieht, das musst du mit ihm besprechen", sagte er, strich sanft über Scorpius' langsam warm werdende Wange und lächelte ihn an. „Aber du wirst nicht einer dieser Teenager, die eine neue Beziehung ihrer Eltern sabotieren, oder?"

Scorpius zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Ich hab nur… immer gedacht, meine Eltern seien glücklich", murmelte er. „Wir haben grad erst so schöne Weihnachten verbracht. Außer, dass ich Liebeskummer hatte, aber… Du hast doch mit deinem Vater gesprochen, dann kannst du mir die Geschichte doch erzählen, oder?"

Louis öffnete bereitwillig den Mund, stoppte aber, als Scorpius schon wieder auf seinem Platz herumrutschte. „Hör mal, kannst du aufhören so nervös… zu sein?", machte er Scorpius darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht still sitzen konnte. „Wer soll sich da denn konzentrieren können?"

„Tschuldige", sagte Scorpius und räusperte sich etwas verlegen. „Ich…"

„War James grob zu dir?" Teddy hatte gerade das Zimmer von Scorpius' Vater verlassen und lächelte ihm zu, schmunzelte über den tiefen Rotschimmer.

„Oh!", machte Louis verstehend. „Und ich dachte du musst aufs Klo, oder so…"

„Wie geht's Vater?", fragte Scorpius, versuchend zu ignorieren, dass er gerade bis auf die Knochen blamiert wurde.

„Er schläft", sagte Teddy, wuschelte Scorpius durch die Haare und warf Louis einen kurzen Blick zu. „Das wird wieder, Scorpius. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so erschreckt habe. Harry ist bei ihm, weil sich das mit diesem Buch irgendwie noch nicht geklärt hat. Übertreibt ganz schön… Als ob Draco jetzt aufstehen und wegrennen würde."

„Apparieren könnte er schon oder sich einen Portschlüssel machen oder –"

„Ja, Louis, ich hab's kapiert", fuhr Teddy genervt dazwischen. „Meine Fresse… Wie hältst du den nur aus, Scorpi?"

„Geht hier rein, da wieder raus", behauptete Scorpius und gluckste über Louis' empörten Blick. „Kann ich wieder rein zu ihm?"

„Hättest du die ganze Zeit. Weck ihn ruhig, Drake nutzt das doch nur aus um etwas zu schlafen", sagte Teddy grinsend, fuhr noch einmal durch Scorpius' Haare und der Gerechtigkeit wegen auch mal durch Louis', was der mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren ahndete. „Ich bin auch gleich wieder da. Wir müssen ja auch später nach Hogwarts zurück, nicht vor der Schule drücken, Scorpi." Er winkte und rauschte den Korridor herunter, während Scorpius sich aufrichtete.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, als Louis einfach sitzenblieb.

„Ich weiß nicht… Dein Vater kann mich nicht besonders gut leiden", sagte er, aber Scorpius schaute ihn so bettelnd an, dass Louis sich seufzend aufrichtete. „Gut, okay. Hab ja eh nichts zu tun." Eine Hand auf Scorpius' Schulterblatt legend schob er ihn in das Zimmer, als würde er Scorpius zwingen und nicht umgekehrt.

„Scorpius, sehr gut!", grüßte Mr. Potter, als er die Tür hinter sich aufgehen hörte. Er streckte die Hand aus und schüttelte Scorpius', etwas zu enthusiastisch vielleicht. „Ich wollte dir noch ein paar Fragen stellen… Was machst du hier, Louis?"

„Etwas Platz einnehmen", sagte Louis und schaute sich unschuldig um, bevor er unter dem skeptischen Blick von James' Vater den jetzt leeren Stuhl bei Dracos Bett besetzte. Er schaute über die Schulter und hob eine Augenbraue, als alle Augen auf ihm ruhten. „Was? Ich mache mir furchtbare Sorgen. Ist das nicht erlaubt?"

Mr. Potter seufzte schwer auf, fasste Scorpius an der Schulter und zog ihn zu einer kleinen, gut gepolsterten Sitzecke, von der aus sie Louis noch sehr gut im Blickfeld hatten. „Es geht um…"

„Dieses komische Buch?", redete Scorpius dazwischen. „Sie sollten lieber mit Ihrem Sohn darüber sprechen. Er kann Ihnen sicher sagen, dass mein Vater damit nicht… die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will."

Mr. Potter lächelte ihn an und Scorpius schöpfte daraus schon Hoffnung. „Natürlich, Junge, aber weißt du vielleicht, warum dein Vater ein altes, fast auseinanderfallendes Buch so lange aufbewahrt?", fragte er freundlich nach.

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vater klammert sich eigentlich nicht an alte Sachen…"

Mr. Potter nickte, als würde Scorpius genau das sagen, was er hören wollte. „Das dachte ich mir…" Er schaute einen Moment nachdenklich zur Seite. „Trotzdem hebt er es auf. Ausgerechnet das… Scorpius, was macht dein Großvater eigentlich zurzeit?"

Verwundert blinzelnd schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf. „Er ist mit meiner Großmutter bei meiner Großtante, wieso?"

„Oh, wir sollten ihn informieren, dass sein Sohn hier ist, nicht wahr?", sagte Mr. Potter weiterhin lächelnd. „Genauso wie seine Frau. Es wundert mich, dass deine Mutter noch immer nicht –"

„Scorpius?"

„Oh, wenn man vom Teufel spricht", seufzte Mr. Potter, aber Scorpius interessierte sich nicht für irgendeinen Teufel, sondern rutschte von seinem Sessel und hastete auf seine Mutter zu, die gerade durch die Tür spaziert war.

„Mutter, endlich…" Er streckte die Arme aus und presste sich gegen Astoria, die ihm über den Kopf schaute, die Umgebung scannend.

„Solltest du nicht in Hogwarts sein?", fragte sie und tätschelte Scorpius' Blondschopf, hielt allerdings abrupt inne.

„Mrs. Malfoy, ich –" Mr. Potters freundliche Stimme wurde einfach ignoriert, Scorpius zur Seite geschoben und Astoria rauschte mit flatternden Roben auf Dracos Bett zu, interessierte sich wenig für ihren Mann, aber umso mehr dafür Louis Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Zeigefinger machen zu lassen.

„Sie! Halten Sie sich von meinem Ehemann fern", kreischte sie etwas zu hysterisch für Scorpius' Geschmack. Vor allem als Louis ihn auch noch hilfesuchend anschaute wurde er puterrot.

„Was?", presste Louis verwirrt hervor, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und wurde gleich wieder draufgeschubst.

„Glauben Sie nicht, ich wäre zu dumm um zu merken, was Sie für einer sind", zischte Astoria, die Hände auf den Armlehnen abstützend und sich so nah zu Louis lehnend, dass der ganz klein zusammenschrumpfte. „Merken Sie sich einfach, dass Draco genug Spielzeug –"

„Spielzeug? Ich sitze hier nur!" Louis hob abwehrend die Hände. „Scorpius, sag deiner Mutter, dass ich nicht das Spielzeug von deinem Vater bin."

„Entschuldigung, aber ich glaube, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor", meldete sich stattdessen Mr. Potter zu Wort und streckte die Hand nach Astoria aus, was die nur die Augenbrauen heben ließ. „Das ist mein Neffe, Louis, ein Freund Ihres Sohnes."

„Lächerlich. Scorpius hat keine…" Astoria runzelte die Stirn und schaute auf Louis herunter, richtete sich langsam wieder auf. „Wirklich?" Louis' Nicken ließ Astoria zu Scorpius schauen, der ebenfalls nickte. „Oh…" Das eben noch vor Zorn zerfressene Gesicht wurde plötzlich zuckersüß und Astoria setzte ein sehr charmantes Lächeln auf. „Oh, Scorpius, warum lädst du deine Freunde nie ein? Und so gut aussehend…" Sie klopfte Louis gegen die Wange, was der stumm über sich ergehen ließ.

„Ich…", fing Scorpius an, aber die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter auf sich zu ziehen schien keine gute Idee gewesen zu sein.

„Solltest du nicht in Hogwarts sein?", wiederholte sie, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

„Erst heute Abend", murmelte Scorpius, errötend den Blick senkend.

„Ich kann dich nicht bringen", sagte Astoria scharf. „Und dein Vater erst Recht nicht. Wie hast du dir also vorgestellt zur Abwechslung mal pünktlich zu sein?"

„Teddy nimmt mich mit", sagte Scorpius leise.

„Teddy nimmt dich ganz sicher nicht mit. Du weißt, was ich davon halte", schnappte Astoria, gerade abwehrend die Hand hebend, als Scorpius den Blick hob, da Mr. Potter anscheinend etwas hatte sagen wollen. „Du wirst schön zusehen, wie du da alleine wieder rauskommst. Und wenn du versuchst auf einem Besen nach Hogwarts zu kommen, dann schick mir bitte Filmaufnahmen." Sie kicherte und strahlte Mr. Potter an, der das reflexartig erwiderte. „Das letzte Mal, als er versucht hat auf einen Besen zu kommen bringt mich immer noch zum Lachen. Ich meine, es ist nur ein Besen."

„Lässt sich eben nicht so leicht reiten wie Sie", murmelte Louis und musterte desinteressiert seine Fingernägel, während er innerlich den entsetzten Blick von Astoria wohl genoss.

„Ähm…" Mr. Potter räusperte sich. „Wollen Sie nicht erstmal nach Ihrem Mann sehen? Er…"

„Er kommt schon durch", sagte Astoria, wieder strahlend. „Und noch ein paar mehr von diesen ekligen Narben machen auch nichts."

„Vor allem nicht am Bankkonto", murmelte Louis und lächelte unschuldig, als alle ihn ansahen. „Was? Hat jemand etwas gesagt?"

„Du bist ganz schön dreist, junger Mann", sagte Astoria kalt.

„Oh, ich glaub, das darf ich mir erlauben, nachdem ich eben indirekt als Hure bezeichnet wurde", sagte Louis noch eine Spur kälter.

„Mrs. Malfoy", schaltete Mr. Potter sich wieder ein, „gegen Ihren Mann besteht immer noch dringender Tatverdacht wegen Verschwörung. Wir können ihn deshalb nicht unbewacht lassen, aber solange er gesundheitlich in dieser schlechten Verfassung ist, verlegen wir ihn auch nicht nach Askaban."

„Verschwörung?" Astoria hob eine Augenbraue. „Draco?", fügte sie schnippisch hinzu. „Oh, bitte… Das hat er doch nicht mal in seiner Schulzeit hinbekommen. Hören Sie doch endlich auf mit dieser gegenseitigen Obsession. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal."

„O-Obsession?" Mr. Potter lachte auf. „Ich… ähm… Also wirklich…"

„Da!" Aufschnaubend wandte Astoria sich Scorpius zu, der hastig ein paar Schritte näherkam. „Streitet es nicht mal wirklich ab. Und so ein Stalker will – Apropos Stalker, entfernen Sie diesen Mann aus dem Zimmer meines Mannes."

Scorpius machte zuerst große Augen, weil seine Mutter auf ihn deutete.

„Nicht du, Scorpius. Ted!" Astoria wandte sich leicht schmollend an Mr. Potter, der sich leicht rosa die Brille die Nase hochschob.

„Ich darf ja wohl meinen Cousin besuchen!", beschwerte sich Teddy hinter Scorpius und rauschte ins Zimmer, an Scorpius vorbei und neben Mr. Potter.

„Also, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Draco dich hierhaben möchte", sagte Astoria und seufzte auf. „Mr. Potter, ich bitte Sie inständig Mr. Lupin zu entfernen."

„Harry?" James' Onkel legte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter und lächelte ihm kurz zu. „Wenn du gehen willst, dann…"

„Dann nehmen Sie Mr. Lupin bitte mit", plapperte Astoria dazwischen. „Er hat hier nichts zu suchen. Nur weil er entfernt mit meinem Mann verwandt ist, heißt das nicht, dass er sich in unsere Familie drängen kann."

„Drängen?!", begehrte Teddy auf, machte einen Schritt vorwärts und bekam dafür Harrys Hand gegen die Brust gedrückt. „Ich habe Dracos Haare schon angekokelt, da hast du noch davon geträumt seine Galleonen für Plüschteppich aus dem Fenster zu werfen!"

„Da, sag ich's doch", fügte Louis hinzu, der wiedermal etwas zu ruhig für Scorpius' Geschmack immer noch auf demselben Stuhl saß.

Astoria ignorierte ihn. „Das ist doch nicht mehr normal, Ted. Mr. Potter, Sie sind doch Auror, unternehmen Sie etwas dagegen, dass er plötzlich in unserem Wohnzimmer auftaucht – in den unpassendsten Momenten."

„Ähm…" Mr. Potter hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Ich denke –" Ein Stöhnen unterbrach ihn, als das ganze Getümmel Draco wohl weckte. Scorpius eilte ans Fußende seines Vaters und beobachtete, wie der stöhnend den Kopf herumdrehte.

„Professor, Sie sorgen dafür, dass Potter von der Schule fliegt, dafür, dass er mir die Brust aufgeschlitzt hat, oder?", murmelte Draco, die Augen halb geöffnet, sodass man nur das Weiße sah.

Scorpius drehte den Kopf zu Mr. Potter, der schon wieder etwas rosa um die Nase geworden war. „Aufgeschlitzt?", keuchte er.

Mr. Potter räusperte sich. „Da-Das war ein Versehen. Ist ewig her… Scheint, er ist noch nicht ganz bei sich", sagte er mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln für Scorpius, was den aber ganz und gar nicht ruhiger werden ließ.

„Er ist jetzt aber nicht verrückt geworden, oder?", fragte Astoria, das Gesicht verzogen.

„Verrückt", stöhnte es hinter Astoria, worauf sie sich mit großen Augen zu Louis drehte, der auf Draco deutete. „Oh, Merlin…"

„Vater?" Scorpius wagte sich an die Bettkante seines Vaters und griff die blasse Hand, die stark zitterte.

Draco stöhnte qualvoll auf, seine freie Hand wanderte auf seine Brust und tastete dort ruhelos umher.

„Nicht anfassen", bat Scorpius und griff die andere Hand seines Vaters, spürte Schweiß durch die Bandagen dringen. Hilfesuchend schaute er zu seiner Mutter, die mit fest aufeinander gepressten Kiefern auf Draco heruntersah. „Mach doch was… Er hat Schmerzen… Ted, du hast gesagt, dass er sich erholt…"

„Er braucht wohl auch ein bisschen Ruhe", meldete Louis sich zu Wort und räusperte sich etwas übertrieben, kassierte dafür ziemlich ärgerliches Schnauben. „Was? Ich bin ruhig. Und ich sollte auch bleiben, so als Lieblingsspielzeug."

„Mrs. Malfoy, wenn ich kurz ein paar Worte mit Ihnen…" Mr. Potter fasste Astoria am Arm und zog sie von ihrem Mann weg. „Teddy, kommst du bitte mal mit? Und Ron, wir reden heute Abend." Damit verließen drei Menschen das Zimmer und Louis atmete gleich erleichtert auf.

„Merlin, ich dachte schon, sie lassen mich gar nicht mehr in Ruhe unter Dracos Decke schlüpfen. Aber sag's nicht meinem Vater, Onkel Ron", sagte Louis, die Arme eingeschnappt vor der Brust verschränkend.

„Bitte was?" Anscheinend kaufte Mr. Weasley ihm das sogar ab.

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Wusstest du nicht, dass ich eine kleine, strohdoofe Hure bin?" Anscheinend schien Astorias Kommentar ganz schön an ihm zu nagen, aber Scorpius kümmerte sich da gerade wenig drum.

„Was machst du hier, Weasley?", fragte Draco mit so heiserer Stimme, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Scorpius war einfach nur froh, dass sein Vater die Augen diesmal richtig aufgemacht hatte. „Willst du sichergehen, dass es mich doch noch erwischt?"

„Hättest du wohl gerne, aber so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommst du nicht von mir", murmelte Mr. Weasley, kassierte dafür einen empörten Blick von Scorpius, was die Ohren des Mannes rot anlaufen ließ. „Wenn du Schmerzen hast, Malfoy", presste Mr. Weasley hervor und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, „dann kann ich jemanden holen. Visite ist irgendwann später."

Dracos Augenlider flatterten, bevor er den Kopf drehte und Scorpius anlächelte. „Na, du?" Eine Hand aus Scorpius' Griff befreiend strich Draco die Sorgenfalten auf Scorpius' Stirn wieder glatt. „So ernst."

Scorpius zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, was seinen Vater die Augen verdrehen ließ. „Mr. Weasley hat Recht. Brauchst du jemanden?"

Draco schüttelte etwas schwerfällig den Kopf. „Es geht schon…", murmelte er und erntete ein Schnauben von Mr. Weasley. „Ich bin nicht grundsätzlich weinerlich", fügte Draco etwas angefressen hinzu. „Hilfst du mir mal auf, Scorpius?"

Das Kissen unter Draco hervorziehend versuchte Scorpius zwar sein Bestes, brauchte aber Louis' Hilfe, damit sein Vater sich etwas gerade hinsetzen konnte.

„Nummer Drei?", presste Draco hervor. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich dachte, ich kann Ihnen einen runterholen, wenn keiner guckt", sagte Louis unschuldig, wofür sein Onkel ihn schnaubend am Kragen packte und wegzog.

„Louis, verdammt nochmal…"

Draco rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen, während Louis in die hinterste Ecke geschoben wurde.

„Ich kann's auch mit dem Mund, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist!", rief er, bevor Mr. Weasley ihn kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer warf, die Tür zuknallte und sich dagegen lehnte.

„Scorpius…" Draco blinzelte schnell hintereinander und schaute Scorpius eindringlich an. „Du hast was mit… dem Potter Jungen, oder? Nicht mit dem. Sei ehrlich…"

„Du möchtest bestimmt etwas trinken", sagte Scorpius leise und griff seinen Zauberstab, bemerkte den erwartungsvollen Blick von Mr. Weasley, weshalb er sich lieber nicht an einem Gesetzesverstoß versuchte. „Wü-Würden Sie, Mr. Weasley?"

Die Augen verdrehend schwang Mr. Weasley den Zauberstab und Draco bekam sein Glas Wasser, das der auch dringend nötig hatte und in einem Zug leerte.

„Salazar, mein Hals fühlt sich an, als hätte ich Sägespäne geschluckt", murmelte er, als Scorpius ihm das Glas abnahm. Draco hob die Decke an und musterte anscheinend seine Brust, allerdings vergeblich, da er ja einbandagiert war und einen Pyjama trug. „Typisch Fenrir, kann nichts richtig machen…"

„Wir können ihm das ja nochmal persönlich sagen", schaltete Mr. Weasley sich ein, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Was ist los, Weasley? So bissig hatte ich dich gar nicht in Erinnerung", sagte Draco mit einem Schmunzeln, das zwar noch nicht an das Normale heranreichte, aber Scorpius' Sorgenfalten schon wieder glättete.

„Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, nicht gewusst habe, was du so mit meinem Bruder treibst", sagte Mr. Weasley eiskalt, was Dracos Augen auf eine unnatürliche Größe anschwellen ließ. Geschockt schaute er zu seinem Sohn und öffnete den Mund, aber Scorpius presste ihm eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Ich weiß schon", murmelte er und ließ die Hand wieder sinken, wandte mit roten Wangen den Blick ab. „Ich… Es ist okay…"

„Scorpius, was… Oh, Merlins Bart…" Als Scorpius wieder hochsah hatte Draco das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und zwischen seinen blassen Fingern schimmerte hochrote Haut hindurch. „Du solltest das nie erfahren, Scorpius. Es tut mir so Leid."

„Du entschuldigst dich bei deinem Sohn, Malfoy?", polterte Mr. Weasley los, die Ohren knallrot anlaufend, was Draco nicht mitbekam, weil er sein Gesicht immer noch beinahe perfekt verbarg. „Ahnst du überhaupt, wie viel du kaputt gemacht hast?"

„Kaputt?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf, ließ die Hände langsam sinken und offenbarte das wahre Ausmaß der Scham, die sich in sein ganzes Gesicht gegraben hatte. „Was soll ich denn… Scorpius, es tut mir Leid. Du darfst nicht denken, dass ich dich nicht wollte."

„Das würde ich nie denken, Vater", sagte Scorpius und lächelte ganz ehrlich, was Draco zwar nicht die Röte aus dem Gesicht trieb, aber ihn etwas erleichterter aussehen ließ. „Ich versteh's vielleicht nicht, aber… wenn es dich glücklich macht…"

„Glücklich?" Draco runzelte die Stirn, schwenkte zu Mr. Weasley und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was genau ist hier los, Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley öffnete den Mund, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er verdrehte die Augen und schaute durch einen Türspalt, bevor er jemanden hineinließ. „Du kannst ihn selbst fragen", murmelte Mr. Weasley und stöhnte genervt auf. „Merlin, Bill, das ist jetzt wirklich peinlich."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er schaute schockiert zu Scorpius, der peinlich berührt den Blick senkte. „Was…"

„Sind die zu viel?", hörte Scorpius Bill sagen und schaute auf, wurde schlagartig knallrot, als er einen fetten Blumenstrauß in den mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Händen sah.

„Ja", sagte Mr. Weasley und deutete auf Draco. „So verlegen hab ich ihn das letzte Mal nach der Frettchen-Sache gesehen."

„Ach, sei ruhig, Ron", murrte Bill, bevor er sich vorsichtig auf Draco zu bewegte, dem langsam aber sicher der Mund aufklappte. „Ich… Hier…" Er legte die Blumen auf Dracos Oberschenkel, bevor er abwartend die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob.

„Lilien?", fragte Draco skeptisch. „Lilien sind keine guten Blumen für Krankenbesuche."

Bill zuckte leicht mit einer Schulter. „Ich dachte, du magst sie…"

„Das war meine Mutter", sagte Draco und bekam ein bestätigendes Nicken von Scorpius, das sonst aber wohl niemand bemerkte.

„Oh…", machte Bill und räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich… Wie geht's dir?"

Dracos Hände gruben sich schwach in seine Bettdecke, aber er behielt Bill fest im Blick. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Was soll ich davon halten? Von Blumen und vor allen Dingen, dass du allen erzählst, was du so lange zu verbergen versucht hast?"

„Sollen wir das nicht lieber später besprechen?", versuchte Bill anscheinend abzulenken. Scorpius würde ihn schön dazu zwingen hier zu bleiben, sollte er versuchen sich doch noch davon zu machen. Entweder, oder, irgendwann sollte er sich entscheiden. „Beim Essen?"

Draco seufzte auf. „William…" Eine Hand gegen seine Stirn pressend nahm er sich einen Moment in dem Scorpius der unangenehmen Stille lauschte. Also, seinen Vater konnte er aber nicht zwingen, wenn der nicht wollte, was immer Bill eben wollte… „Es ist wegen dem hier, nicht wahr?" Draco demonstrierte den bandagierten Arm. „Das ist nicht echt, William. Es ändert nichts an deinen Gefühlen."

„Ich hatte immer Gefühle für dich", sagte Bill und im Hintergrund würgte sein Bruder, bekam dafür einen scharfen Blick von Scorpius, worauf er tatsächlich rote Ohren bekam, genau wie sein Neffe Fred immer. Scorpius war ansatzweise beeindruckt, dass seine Augen so etwas auslösen konnten. „Es… hat wohl nur einen Auslöser gebraucht, damit ich merke, wie viel ich in letzter Zeit falsch gemacht habe. Ich möchte das gerne ändern." Bill atmete tief durch. „Und es wäre sehr schön, wenn du mir helfen würdest."

„Wi… Bill…" Dracos Wangen konnten wohl doch noch eine Spur röter werden. „Findest du es nicht demütigend, wenn ich sofort darauf anspringen würde? Als ob ich in den letzten Jahren nicht schon genug von meiner Würde verloren hätte…" Er seufzte schwer auf. „Vor allem, nachdem dein Sohn mir sehr merkwürdige Angebote unterbreitet hat."

„Was?", hauchte Bill verwirrt.

Draco winkte ab, drehte den Kopf und sah Scorpius an, worauf der leicht lächelte. Eine Hand hebend machte Scorpius einen Schritt nach hinten, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu Mr. Weasley marschierte, der mit einem Stöhnen die Augen zusammenkniff. Scorpius schaute über die Schulter und versuchte den schweren Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken, als Bill Dracos Hand griff und ihre Finger sich ineinander verschränkten. Tränen prickelten in seinen Augen, als er sich umdrehte und Mr. Weasley ihm die Tür öffnete.

„Du Glücklicher kannst wenigstens gehen", murmelte er und zwinkerte Scorpius zu, bevor der aus dem Zimmer trat.

Scorpius schluckte auch jeden noch so kleinen Ton, der seiner trockenen Kehle entweichen wollte, herunter und lauschte den falschen Schluchzern seiner Mutter, die ihre Tränen an Harry Potters Schulter trocknen konnte, während Teddy bissige Kommentare lieferte, wann immer er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Scorpius drehte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und stoppte abrupt, als er eine weiße Blume unter die Nase gehalten bekam. Das Kinn hebend schaute Scorpius in die flehenden Augen von James Potter und seufzte schwer auf.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte James und lächelte schief. „Scorpius, bitte…"

Sich räusperte versuchte Scorpius etwas gerader zu stehen. „Mir auch", sagte er, hob aber abwehrend die Hand, als James sich von der Wand, an der er gelehnt hatte, abstieß und auf ihn zugehen wollte. „Ich kann das nicht, James. Ich kann doch nicht einfach vergessen, was du mir alles angetan hast."

„Aber ich wollte doch nie, dass dein Vater verletzt wird", sagte James hastig.

„Und all das davor?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „All die Jahre in denen du mich gedemütigt hast? Irgendwas hat nie gestimmt zwischen uns und… ich möchte keinen Fehler machen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Was…" James ließ die Blume fallen und fasste Scorpius an den Schultern, zog ihn näher. „Du hast gesagt du liebst mich", sagte er eindringlich. „Hast du dir das ausgedacht, eingebildet, was weiß ich? Scorpius, sag mir doch einfach einen vernünftigen Grund!"

„Ich weiß doch nicht, James…" Sich über die tränenden Augen wischend machte Scorpius sich los, aber James packte sein Handgelenk, zog ihn zurück.

„Brauchst du… Zeit?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, versuchte vergeblich Scorpius in die Augen zu sehen.

„James… Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es sich für dich richtig anfühlt", erklärte Scorpius dem Boden. „Letzte Nacht zum Beispiel…"

James' Griff lockerte sich. „Dann hast du das ernst gemeint?", fragte er heiser. „Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nur loswerden."

„Nein, ich…" Scorpius schaute James kurz an, aber da der jetzt auch auf den Boden starrte konnte Scorpius das seelenruhig auch. „Es fühlt sich einfach nicht richtig an. Das ist nicht das, was zwischen uns sein soll."

„Du bildest dir das nur ein", sagte James, aber es klang, als würde er das nur sich selbst erzählen.

Scorpius atmete tief durch. „Es tut mir Leid", wiederholte er, drehte sich um und drückte einen Kuss auf James' Wange, schmeckte etwas Salziges, das den Kloß in seiner Kehle noch größer werden ließ. „Ich muss noch jemanden finden, der mich zurückbringt. Mach's gut…"

Er hörte James hinter sich sehr merkwürdige Geräusche von sich geben und beschleunigte seine Schritte deswegen, rauschte um die Ecke und presste sich gegen die nächstbeste Wand, nur um zusammenzuzucken, als eine Faust direkt neben sein Gesicht raste.

„Und hast du eben eine Sekunde an mich gedacht?", knurrte Louis ihn an, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.

Scorpius befeuchtete sich die Lippen und wich mit dem Kopf zurück. „Vielleicht hab ich zu viel an dich gedacht", sagte er leise, einen Knopf von Louis' Mantel fixierend. „Ich… bin mir manchmal nicht so sicher, ob ich dich ansehen muss, weil deine… Gene mich dazu zwingen." Hochrot werdend lauschte Scorpius der Stille, schluckte hart und der Kloß in seinem Hals verschwand endlich, als Louis' Hand sein Kinn umschloss, es leicht anhob.

Scorpius hob den Blick, als er den warmen Atem auf seinen zitternden Lippen spürte. Louis' funkelnde blaue Augen erinnerten ihn wieder einmal an die Côte d'Azur und das blonde Haar, das sich vor seine Augen legte, glitzerte silbern im hellen Licht des Korridors.

Scorpius schloss die Augen und lächelte, als das warme, kribblige Gefühl blieb, sich sogar noch steigerte, als ihre Lippen sich berührten. Die Hände auf Louis' Brust legend klammerte Scorpius sich fest, grub die Finger haltsuchend in dem dunklen Stoff des Mantels fest und bewegte seinen Lippen leicht, spürte Louis' Nase über seine Wange streifen, als sie den Kuss vertieften.

Louis' Hand fuhr von Scorpius' Kinn über die Wange in die weißblonden Haare, grub sich in ihnen fest und zog Scorpius näher, von der Wand weg gegen den warmen Körper, der sich perfekt gegen seinen schmiegte. Scorpius schlang die Arme um Louis, wollte mehr von dieser Wärme spüren, bekam aber nur kaltes Holz gegen die Schläfe geklopft.

Sich von den anderen, rotgeschwollenen Lippen lösend drehte Scorpius den Kopf leicht, bemerkte den silbernen Faden, den Louis' Zauberstab aus seiner Schläfe zog, obwohl die Umgebung sich nicht aufhörte zu drehen.

Louis' warme Lippen pressten sich gegen Scorpius' Ohr. „Du hast vergessen, dass das hier mein Spiel ist, Scorpius." Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	26. Entr’acte III

**Entr'acte III**

Malfoy Manor war im Grunde genau das, was Teddy Lupin nie haben konnte, sollte oder würde. Vor allem, wenn es nach seinem Patenonkel, der Bescheidenheit in Person, und seiner Großmutter, dem Paradebeispiel eines Sturkopfes, ging. Luxus wohin das Auge sah sollte in Teddy höchstens Abscheu auslösen, aber ein sechzehnjähriger Teenager konnte sich einfach schlecht beherrschen, wenn ihm ein Beutel Gold in die Hand gedrückt wurde, nur weil vor fünfzig Jahren irgendein Black irgendwas Tolles getan hatte.

Familie wurde allerdings an allen Ecken großgeschrieben. Grandma Andromeda hatte schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass Teddy zumindest einen Weihnachtsfeiertag als Kind bei der Steifen Bande von Malfoys verbringen musste, die stumm darauf achteten, dass die Wirbelsäule immer perfekt durchgedrückt war und man ja das Ticken der steinalten Wanduhr hören konnte. Was vor allem einem Kleinkind zu schaffen gemacht hatte…

Bei Harry ging es da in Sachen Familie schon weitaus fröhlicher zu, aber auch unübersichtlicher. Teddy war von klein auf gezwungen sich jedes Jahr bestimmt drei neue Namen zu merken und jede Woche feierte irgendjemand Geburtstag. Da konnte man schon mal etwas vergessen und war dann froh, dass der steinreiche Cousin einem immer so viele Galleonen zusteckte.

„Was soll das heißen, du hast Scorpius' Geburtstag vergessen?" Die gehobene Augenbraue kannte Teddy schon von Andromeda, aber leider konnte er das nicht, also lag es wohl nicht in den Genen.

Verlegen mit dem Fuß scharrend kratzte Teddy sich am Hinterkopf, brachte das blauschwarze Haar so ziemlich durcheinander, was Dracos andere Augenbraue auch nach oben schießen ließ. „Weißt du, Ron hatte gestern Geburtstag und es ist ein bisschen später geworden… Eigentlich wollte ich heute Mittag was besorgen, aber… ich hab verpennt und… ähm…"

„Du weißt, dass Sonntag ist? Da hat nicht mal ein Geschäft offen", sagte Draco mit einem Seufzen. „Und du hättest auch nicht kommen müssen, immerhin hast du Morgen Unterricht…"

„Äh…" Teddy schüttelte den Kopf, rutschte vom Sofa und hob Scorpius vom Boden, setzte sich mit ihm auf dem Schoß wieder neben Draco. „Ich kann meinen Kleinen doch nicht alleine feiern lassen!", sagte er eine Tonlage höher, was sich im Stimmbruch total bescheuert anhörte.

Draco gluckste, als Scorpius Teddy verwirrt anstarrte. „Ted, er ist nicht mehr vier. Du benimmst dich wie sein Großvater", sagte er und schaute zu seinem Vater, der etwas rot im Gesicht den Blick abwandte. Scorpius gluckste leise und rutschte näher an Teddy, lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und schloss die Augen.

„Oh… Wie süß…" Teddy kniff in die rosige Wange und lauschte dem bezaubernden Lachen. „Kann ich ihn mitnehmen? Bitte!"

Draco verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen und tauschte einen Blick mit seinen Eltern, die bestimmt die Gesichter verzogen hatten, jedenfalls würde Andromeda das jetzt tun. „Ich schick ihn dir an deinem Geburtstag vorbei. Mit Schleife um den Hals." Als Scorpius erschrocken den Mund öffnete tätschelte Draco ihm den Kopf und stand auf. „Wo Ted sich ja jetzt herbequemt hat kannst du auch deine Überraschung bekommen, Scorpius. Ich geh sie kurz holen…"

Teddys Blick schweifte zu Dracos Eltern und seiner Großmutter, die schon wieder nur Aufmerksamkeit für ihre Wirbelsäule übrig hatten, und er setzte Scorpius schnell ab. „Ich komm mit!", rief er aus und winkte Scorpius, der sich die Hosenbeine abklopfte und kopfschüttelnd zu seinen Großeltern spazierte, die sich sofort gar nicht mehr um ihre Wirbelsäule kümmerten.

„Du musst nicht… Ach, egal…" Draco winkte ab, als Teddy sich an seine Fersen heftete. „Und? Bekommt das Wiesel schon Falten?"

„Nee, mit vierunddreißig kriegt man noch keine Falten", gluckste Teddy, aber das war anscheinend falsch gewesen, weil Draco die Mundwinkel verzog und seine Hände in Richtung seines Gesichts zuckten. „Aber er hat zu viel getrunken und sich volle Kanne mit seiner Frau gestritten. Das hat den armen Hugo voll zum Weinen gebracht."

„Voll interessant", presste Draco hervor, schaute nach rechts den Korridor herunter und dann nach links. Teddy hoffte, dass sein Cousin nicht vergessen hatte wo er Scorpius' Geschenk in diesem riesigen Haus versteckt hatte. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie er sich mal in Scorpius' Alter hier verlaufen hatte und es hatte Stunden gedauert bis man ihn gefunden hatte.

„Das war voll interessant", sagte Teddy in einem verteidigenden Tonfall. „Besser als jede TV-Serie!"

„TV… Serie…" Draco nickte, schien sich aber nicht wirklich dafür zu interessieren.

„Wo ist Astoria?", wollte Teddy wissen.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Sie holt ihre Schwester ab", lenkte er ab. „Wieso interessiert dich das? Wir streiten nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit, das weiß ich zu verhindern."

„Oh…" Teddy räusperte sich. „Du bist doch eigentlich glücklich verheiratet. Schon ne Weile zumindest."

„Das verflixte siebte Jahr", seufzte Draco, öffnete eine Tür und setzte einen Fuß in den dunklen Raum, schaute aber nochmal misstrauisch zurück. „Wieso interessiert dich das auf einmal?"

„Äh… Also… Voll krass", grinste Teddy. Die Augen verdrehend verschwand Draco in dem Zimmer, während Teddy draußen wartete, was ihn nicht daran hinderte weiter zu reden. „Aber ihr seid nicht irgendwie… aneinander geklebt worden, oder?"

„Ted, was in Merlins Namen willst du von mir?", kam Dracos Stimme aus dem Raum, gefolgt von einem Zischen. „Aua… Verflucht, wo hab ich denn… oh…"

„Alles okay?", fragte Teddy verwirrt, wollte nachschauen, aber da kam Draco auch schon wieder raus und zog die Tür hastig hinter sich zu. Mit großen Augen starrte Teddy auf das überdimensionale Geschenk, wo man auch gut Scorpius drin verstecken konnte, und hatte Angst, dass seine Kinnlade bis auf den Boden fiel.

„Mund zu, Ted, das gehört sich nicht", seufzte Draco und musterte sein Geschenk von allen Seiten. „Es ist zu klein, nicht wahr? Na ja, vielleicht gefällt es Scorpius trotzdem. Komm schon oder bist du festgewachsen?"

„Äh…" Teddy schüttelte den Kopf und hastete Draco nach. „Es kommt nicht auf die Größe an!", wollte er Draco aufmuntern und klopfte ihm sehr fest aufs Schulterblatt, fing sich schon wieder den kalten Blick mit der hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Wenn du hier gerade versuchen willst mit mir über Sex zu reden, dann lass es lieber. Dafür hast du einen Paten", sagte Draco kalt und beschleunigte seine Schritte, als wolle er vor Teddy wegrennen.

„Aber…" Teddy holte schnell wieder auf. „Da ist dieses Mädchen."

„Und es hat rote Haare", flötete Draco, bevor er erneut die Augen verdrehte.

„Nein! Oh… Drake!" Teddy raufte sich die Haare, in denen sich einige rote Strähnen gebildet hatten, weil ihm das so peinlich war.

„Es heißt ‚Draco', das hab ich dir tausendmal gesagt. Und es reicht mir, dass ich irgendwann mit meinem Sohn besprechen muss, wo er was…" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und schüttelte sich. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach schwul sein, Ted?"

„Was?!", platzte es aus Teddy heraus. „Schwul? Ich?! Also… ähm, nein." Er winkte heiser lachend ab. „Ich sag nur… Also, sie hatte voll die hübsche neue Frisur und…"

„Lange rote Haare?", säuselte Draco.

„Nein, sie ist blond", sagte Ted schmollend, weil Draco sich anscheinend über ihn lustig machte. Dabei suchte er doch nur Verständnis und wenn er da mit jemanden aus Harrys Familie sprach, dann brachten die ihn alle gleich um.

„Ach, ist sie kein Wiesel?", fragte Draco desinteressiert. „Die haben alle rote Haare."

„Das stimmt nicht so ganz", sagte Teddy altklug. „Und sie hat kurze Haare. Also, nicht so ganz kurz, aber voll hübsch und…"

„Ted, die Stupidität der Wiesel hat auf jeden Fall auf dich abgefärbt", seufzte Draco und klammerte sich an das Geschenk. „Dann hast du dich also in ein Wiesel verschossen und willst jetzt ausgerechnet von mir wissen, wie du besagtes Wiesel fangen kannst?"

„Äh… jaah." Teddy nickte heftig. „Weil, ich mein, ich kenn sie ja schon voll ewig."

„Voll ewig…" Draco sah aus, als hätte er große Schmerzen.

„Aber irgendwie krieg ich mal voll kein Wort mehr raus." Die Schmerzen schienen nur noch schlimmer zu werden. „Dabei weiß ich ja eigentlich was sie halt so mag, ne? Müsste voll locker kommen."

„Aber geht mal voll gar nichts mehr, was?", fragte Draco und räusperte sich, als Teddy strahlend nickte.

„Ich wusste, du verstehst mich", sagte er und haute Draco noch einmal kräftig auf den Rücken. „Wie zeig ich Victoire denn jetzt, dass ich sie mag?"

Dracos Augen schwollen auf eine Hauselfen-hafte Größe an und er ließ beinahe das Geschenk fallen. „Was?!", platzte es aus ihm raus und er schaute zu Ted, der erschrocken zurückwich. „Victoire? Du hast ein romantisches Interesse an einer Pseudo-französischen Schnepfe?"

Teddy grinste schief. „Ich…"

„Vater! Vater!", quietschte es von hinten und die Tür des Salons wurde aufgeschoben. Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich sofort wieder Scorpius zu, der wohl die etwas lautere Stimme gehört hatte und raus auf den Flur gestolpert kam. Allerdings so hastig und überstürzt, dass er kurzerhand über eine Falte in dem teuren Teppich stolperte und mit voller Wucht auf den Boden knallte.

„Oje…" Draco drückte Teddy das Geschenk in die Hand und hastete auf Scorpius zu, der den Kopf hebend große, tränengefüllte Augen offenbarte. Sich auf die bebende Unterlippe beißend versuchte Scorpius nicht zu weinen, bis Draco ihn dann an sich drückte. „Meine Güte, Vater!", zischte er nach oben, wo Lucius Malfoy gerade in den Flur lugte. „Kannst du keine Minute auf deinen Enkel aufpassen?"

„Ach, das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, wie oft du als Kind vom Besen gefallen bist." Steif grinsend verzog Lucius sich aber schnell wieder, oder er wurde von seiner Frau zurückgezogen, Teddy konnte das über das große Geschenk hinweg gar nicht erkennen.

„Komm mal her, Scorpius. Ich heile dir das sofort", sagte Draco und nahm Scorpius auf den Arm, worauf der das Gesicht leise schniefend in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. „Ted?" Draco drehte sich um und schenkte ihm einen ernsten Blick. „Du solltest dich nicht so aufs Äußere fixieren. Vor allem nicht bei, nun… dieser Art Halbblut. Wenn du Französisch lernen willst, dann lieber mit jemanden, der es nicht nur auf das Gold abgesehen hat."

Teddy legte den Kopf schief. „Hä?"

* * *

Der Sommer sollte eine Jahreszeit voller Spaß sein. Strand, Sonne und das alles direkt vor der Haustür. Victoire Weasley würde dieses Jahr sogar himmelhochjauchzend mit nach Frankreich kommen, solange sie nicht weiterhin ihre beiden nervtötenden Geschwister und die Bande Cousins am Hals hätte, aber nein, als offiziell Älteste des Weasley-Clans musste sie natürlich auf allesamt aufpassen, weil Onkel Harry anscheinend damit beschäftigt war die Welt zu retten.

„James Sirius Potter, du gräbst deine Schwester sofort wieder aus, oder ich hexe dich aufs Dach und dann kannst du sehen wo du bleibst!", fauchte Victoire von ihrem Liegestuhl aus, setzte sich die überdimensionale Sonnenbrille, die ihr Louis' Meinung nach noch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Käfer verlieh, wieder auf und lehnte sich zurück. „Warum kann der Junge nicht mehr wie du sein, Louis?", fragte sie ihren Bruder, drehte den Kopf und quiekte geschockt auf, als der grüne Blitz selbst durch ihre Sonnenbrille hindurch zu sehen war. „Louis!"

„Was?", schnaubte Louis, als ihm der Zauberstab weggerissen wurde. „Die Biene hat genervt."

„Louis William Weasley, wenn ich noch einmal mitbekomme, dass du mit meinem Zauberstab eine Biene umbringst, dann erzähle ich deinem Onkel davon und du landest für ein paar Monate in Askaban", zischte Victoire, ihren Zauberstab lieber soweit wie möglich von Louis weglegend. „Warum kannst du nicht mehr wie… wie Fred sein!" Sie deutete auf den nächstbesten feuerroten Haarschopf und hatte Glück, dass das wirklich Fred war.

Louis hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich soll hier nackt durch die Gegend rennen?", fragte er kalt, stand schulterzuckend auf und zupfte schon am Bund seiner Badehose.

„Louis, verflucht!" Victoire packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn zurück auf den Liegestuhl, klatschte ihm den _Tagespropheten_ auf den nackten Bauch, bevor sie nach Fred Ausschau hielt. „Frederick Arthur Weasley, zieh dir sofort wieder was an oder du darfst den Rest des Sommers in deiner Winterjacke verbringen!"

„Victoire Isabelle Weasley, hör auf der Stelle auf all unsere Vornamen zu benutzen oder ich zeige Papa –"

„Was zeigst du mir, Louis?" Bill Weasley lehnte sich über den Liegestuhl seines Sohnes und bekam den _Tagespropheten_ gegen den Kopf gepfeffert.

„Du stehst mir in der Sonne, Papa. Ohne einen gewissen Braunton werde ich diese Sommersprossen ja nie los", maulte Louis, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, während Bill einfach die Zeitung nutzte um sich Luft zuzufächern.

„Sie werden nur mehr, Louis. Das ist das Los eines Weasleys", seufzte Bill und schaute über den Strand. „Noch alle da?", fragte er Victoire, die knapp nickte. „Außer Freds Badehose?"

„James hat sie ihm weggehext", sagte Louis.

„Nun… ähm, wo hat er denn den Zauberstab her?", wollte Bill wissen, schaute über Victoires Schulter und suchte anscheinend ihren Stab.

„Hat er vielleicht Teddy geklaut, als der Vicca auf den Arsch gestarrt hat", sagte Louis, wofür er die Zeitung von Bill auf den Kopf gehauen bekam. „James könnte Teds Zauberstab entwendet haben, als dieser damit beschäftigt war die Schönheit meiner Schwester zu bewundern."

„Besser", sagte Bill grinsend und seufzte auf. „Na ja, das sagen wir eurem Onkel lieber nicht."

„Was? Das James zaubert oder das Fred drauf steht nackt rumzulaufen?", fragte Victoire verwirrt.

„Das Teddy mit dir… nun, liebäugelt", sagte Bill, schwang seinen Zauberstab und drückte Louis ein Eis in die Hand, was er bei seiner Tochter lieber gar nicht erst versuchte. „Fred!", rief er über den halben Strand, schwang den Zauberstab und ließ eine neue Badehose auf seinen Neffen zufliegen. „Zieh das über, verstanden?"

„Das sind die Gene", sagte Victoire und lachte auf. „Jedem fallen die Augen raus und ich kann gar nichts dagegen tun. Sobald Nicci alt genug dafür ist, passiert ihr das auch. Louis vielleicht nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie das mit Kerlen und Veela-Genen ist. Vielleicht ist er mehr ein kleiner Wolf und knabbert wieder an den Möbeln."

Louis gab ein passendes Knurren von sich, während Bill gluckste, aber zu mehr kam keiner von beiden, weil James vorbeirauschte und kurzerhand einen Eimer Wasser über Louis kippte.

„Potter!", schnauzte Louis, die nassen Haare aus der Stirn werfend, während James lachend davonrannte. „Na, warte…" Louis rutschte von seinem Liegestuhl und eilte seinem Cousin nach, was Bill ausnutzte um den freien Stuhl zu besetzen.

„So, Vicca, vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach mal unterhalten", sagte er und machte sich daran Louis' Eis zu essen.

Die Augenbrauen hebend versuchte Victoire nicht zu glucksen. „Über Teddy Lupin? Also wirklich, ein bisschen Würde hab ich mal voll auch noch", imitierte sie Teddys normalen Tonfall und sah ganz genau wie Bill versuchte seine zuckenden Mundwinkel unten zu halten. „Maman würde ihn höchstwahrscheinlich auch umbringen, wenn du ihr jetzt steckst, dass er mal geguckt hat."

„So wie du rumläufst ist das auch kein Wunder", versuchte Bill sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ihre Bräune nahezu perfekt werden würde. „Könntest du nicht…" Er machte eine verzweifelte Handbewegung.

„Was? Fred darf nackt rumlaufen", beschwerte Victoire sich.

„Fred ist auch nicht fünfzehn", sagte Bill steif grinsend.

„Ja, soll ich in Lilys Schleifen-Badeanzug rumlaufen?", schnaubte Victoire, die Arme verschränkend. „Echt, wenn dir das nur wegen Teddy einfällt, dann bring ich ihn einfach um, so wie Louis die Biene da…" Sie deutete auf den kleinen Körper, den Bill jetzt von der Liege schnippte.

„Aber du kommst jetzt allmählich in das Alter… wo… na ja…"

„Wo solche Gespräche peinlich werden?", schlug Victoire vor.

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, das weißt du, ja?"

Victoire verdrehte die Augen. „Sagst du das Teddy auch?"

„Das sagt Harry ihm… hoffentlich…"

* * *

„Du hast was?!" Draco schaute über die Schulter in Teddys strahlendes Gesicht, bevor er wieder den Spiegel fixierte, sich irgendeine Pampe ins Gesicht schmierte.

„Geküsst! Ich hab sie geküsst! So cool!", rief Teddy aus und hüpfte hinter Draco in dessen Badezimmer herum. Es hatte ihn Stunden gekostet dort hinein zu kommen, weil Draco anscheinend damit beschäftigt war nicht existierende Falten wieder loszuwerden, aber jetzt konnte er seinen Cousin nerven solange er wollte.

„Hab ich dir nicht mal gesagt, dass du das nicht tun sollst?", murmelte Draco, den Bademantel fester um seinen Körper schließend, als Teddy Anstalten machte ihm um den Hals zu fallen. „Nicht anfassen. Ich bin klebrig."

„Ugh…" Teddy wich zurück und musterte seinen Cousin. „Das klingt als hättest du dir grad einen runtergeholt."

„Ted, Aussprache", schalt Draco ihn und fuhr fort seine Wangen einzucremen. „Wenn du schon nicht warten kannst bis ich aufgestanden bin, dann strapaziere meine Nerven nicht unnötig."

„Hast du die Astoria geklaut?", wollte Teddy wissen und deutete auf die verschiedene Dosen und Töpfe die überall herumstanden.

Draco schnaubte auf. „Das ist _mein_ Bad. Astoria setzt hier einen Fuß rein und würde ihr Chaos mitbringen, das will ich nicht", sagte er schmollend. „Mein Haar geht zurück… Mein schönes Haar. Ted, mein Haar geht zurück, oder?" Er hob seinen Pony an und demonstrierte die hohe Stirn, aber Teddy konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Oh, du bist sowas von unnütz, Ted."

Teddy lachte heiser auf. „Du klingst voll schwul, Drake."

Das Gesicht, das Draco zog, würde ihm sehr wohl Falten bringen. „Es heißt ‚Draco', bitte merk dir das allmählich mal", sagte er seufzend. „Wieso das Weasley-Mädchen, Ted? Es gibt Millionen Frauen auf dieser Welt und du musstest dir ausgerechnet die aussuchen?"

„Magst du sie nicht?", fragte Teddy schmollend.

Draco schnaubte auf, drehte sich um und brachte Teddy zum Lachen, weil seine blasse Haut so glänzte. „Oh, Ted! Ich hab dir vor was weiß ich wie vielen Jahren gesagt, warum du sie magst und jetzt hör auf mich auszulachen." Er wurde leicht rosa um die Nase, als er Teddy zur Seite schob und zurück in sein Schlafzimmer marschierte.

„Harry fängt auch mit sowas an", sagte Teddy, als er Draco nachtrippelte. „Er hat Arthur so ein Motorrad geklaut und probiert es am Wochenende heimlich aus. Wenn du dir das ansehen willst kann ich dich mal mitnehmen."

„Ich verzichte, danke", murmelte Draco, die Türen zu seinem Wandschrank aufreißend. Sein Bademantel rutschte oben herum wieder auf, als er sich nachdenklich durch seine Roben wühlte, die für Teddy irgendwie alle gleich aussahen.

„Ja, ähm…" Teddy schüttelte den Kopf um sich von diesem Anblick loszureißen. „Ich geh ja nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, aber ich dachte, ich kann trotzdem mit ihr nach Hogsmeade. Jetzt wollt ich mal fragen, wie du das… keine Ahnung, wie hast du das mit Astoria gemacht?"

„Ich war noch nie mit Astoria in Hogsmeade und das habe ich auch in Zukunft nicht vor", sagte Draco, eine graue Hose herausfischend und hineinsteigend. „Aber es gibt diese Café, Madam Puddifoots, du kennst es bestimmt, normalerweise eignet es sich sehr für ein Rendezvous." Er zog den Bademantel wieder fester um seinen Oberkörper und schaute mit hochroten Wangen zu Teddy. „Willst du zusehen wie ich mich anziehe, oder was wird das hier?"

Abwehrend die Hände hebend drehte Teddy sich um und starrte auf das noch nicht gemachte Bett. „Guck dir schon nichts weg", murmelte er. „Und das Café ist voll peinlich. Weißt du nichts Besseres?"

„Ted, das letzte Mal das ich ein Date hatte war vor Scorpius' Geburt. Frag Potter", seufzte Draco und lief an Teddy vorbei, das dunkle Hemd merkwürdigerweise noch offen, obwohl er sich eben so angestellt hatte. „Schenk ihr Blumen, vielleicht auch Schokolade. Außer sie ist auf Diät, wahrscheinlich findet sie sich zu fett, also solltet ihr ohnehin nicht essen gehen. Spaziert doch einfach durch das Dorf, ist auch ganz nett."

„Vor Scorpius' Geburt?!", platzte es aus Teddy heraus. Er packte Draco an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn bis seine Haare ganz durcheinander lagen. „Du musst Astoria doch mal ausführen!"

„Ich finanziere, dass sie sich selbst ausführen kann, das reicht!" Draco schubste ihn weg und knöpfte sich das Hemd zu. „Außerdem verlege ich meinen Aufenthaltsort jetzt ohnehin langfristig nach Amerika, solange Scorpius in Hogwarts ist. Das ist günstiger für meine Arbeit." Er deutete auf die Koffer in der Ecke und brachte Teddys Kinnlade so zum Herunterklappen.

„Du… gehst weg?" Teddy färbte seine Haare tief schwarz und ließ seine Augen wässrig werden, was Dracos Miene nicht ansatzweise änderte. „Aber… ich dachte jetzt, wo ich meinen Abschluss hab, unternehmen wir mal wieder öfter was zusammen."

Draco gluckste. „Dein Gesichtsausdruck ist fast niedlich, Ted, aber ja, ich hab eine schöne Zweitwohnung gefunden und schon gepackt. Die Ferien verbringe ich aber hier, also wirst du mich immer noch zu Gesicht bekommen", sagte er, als würde das Teddy aufmuntern.

„Und… Und was ist mit Astoria?", wollte Teddy wissen, setzte sich einfach auf Dracos Bettkante, als der seine Kissen zurechtrückte. „Kommt sie mit? Was macht ihr dann mit dem fetten Haus?"

„Sie bleibt hier", sagte Draco, als wäre das von vorneherein klargewesen. „Es sind ja auch nur ein paar Monate. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das groß stören wird."

„Also, Harry würde Ginny nicht monatelang allein lassen", sagte Teddy, den Kopf zu Draco drehend bekam er tatsächlich ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu sehen. „Was ist daran so lustig? Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber Harry in solchen Dingen um Rat fragen."

„Das hab ich dir auch schon jahrelang gesagt", meinte Draco immer noch schmunzelnd, wollte sich umdrehen, aber Teddy packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück. „Ted, bitte. Ich hab noch zu tun", versuchte Draco sich rauszureden, wurde aber kurzerhand auf die Bettkante gezogen und von Teddy bohrend angesehen. „Was willst du hören? Als ob es nicht offensichtlich ist, dass Astoria nur gerne Malfoy heißen wollte. Und ja, sie war zu blöd um zu schnallen, dass einem das heutzutage keine Vorteile mehr bringt, außer sich eine Menge Sachen kaufen zu können. Früher war man jemand, wenn man den Namen Malfoy trug. Einflussreich, vermögend, reines Blut; mehr brauchte man früher nicht um glücklich zu sein."

„Boah", machte Teddy nur und brachte Draco zum Lachen, als wäre sein Schockmoment nur eine Farce. „Und du hast gesagt die hätten euch nicht aneinander geklebt! Du hast mich angelogen!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war… eine Verkettung von unglück… von Zufällen…" Er räusperte sich und klopfte Teddy auf den Oberschenkel. „Ich hatte Sex mit ihr und sie ist schwanger geworden. Mein Vater hat mir geraten sie am besten zu heiraten, immerhin war ich ja schon so alt und sie sei ja so reinblütig, hübsch und schwanger." Er winkte ab. „Sag's ruhig, ich hab ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu meinem Vater. Potter wird dir das oft genug erläutert haben."

„Ab und an…", murmelte Teddy immer noch geschockt. „Du… liebst sie nicht? Oder ist das über die Zeit gewachsen?"

Abwehrend eine Hand hebend schüttelte Draco erneut den Kopf. „Eher das Gegenteil. Du kennst sie doch. Wenn du als Slytherin eine Slytherin heiratest, dann am besten nur eine, die nach Slytherin gekommen ist, weil sie gerne anderen Kindern Lutscher klaut", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Astoria liebt sich selbst am Meisten und irgendwann viel später kommt ihre Familie – Familie bedeutet in dieser Hinsicht übrigens nur enge Blutsverwandte und da gehöre ich nicht dazu, was sie mir auch oft genug sagt. Ich kann froh sein, wenn sie mich nicht im Schlaf umzubringen versucht."

„Dann ist's vielleicht besser wenn du Abstand zu ihr hältst", murrte Teddy, klatschte seine Hand auf Dracos, die immer noch auf seinem Oberschenkel lag, und grinste ihn an. „Mochte sie eh nie." Dracos Lachen hörte sich so ehrlich auch richtig gut an…

* * *

„Ich habe ja nur gesagt, dass ich finde, du solltest dir allmählich mal etwas suchen, um dein eigenes Gold zu verdienen", sagte Bill, abwehrend die Hände gehoben, nachdem er schon den geballten weiblichen Veela-Zorn erleben musste. „Du hast deinen Abschluss schon eine Weile in der Tasche, Victoire, und auch wenn ich mir mehr UTZe gewünscht hätte ist es nicht schlecht. Auf jeden Fall gut genug um einen Schreibtischjob im Ministerium zu bekommen. Zur Not frage ich Percy, ob –"

„Papa!", fuhr Victoire empört dazwischen. „Ich brauche keine Beziehungen um etwas aus mir zu machen. Vor allem werde ich etwas Gutes machen, nicht Pergamente sortieren."

„Chérie, mit deinen Noten kannst du froh sein, wenn du über'aupt in die Nä'e der Pergamente gelassen wirst", sagte Fleur kühl, fixierte sich auf ihren Kaffee, als Victoire empört den Mund öffnete. Dominique seufzte auf und schob Louis ihr Stück Kuchen zu, was Victoire nicht unbedingt ein besseres Gefühl gab. „Ohne Bezie'ungen bist du aufgeschmissen."

„Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man versäumt lesen zu lernen", sagte Louis mit einem Seufzen, das Victoire zwei Köpfe kleiner werden ließ.

„Louis, das musste jetzt nicht sein", sagte Bill, bevor er einen Schluck Kaffee trank, dann ebenfalls schwer seufzte. „Victoire, du solltest das einfach etwas ernster nehmen. Irgendwelche Pläne haben… du weißt schon."

„Oh, ich weiß etwas!", rief Louis aus und erntete erwartungsvolle Blicke, außer von Victoire, die sich schon am liebsten davonstehlen wollte. „Sie könnte immer noch ein hirnloses Model werden oder in dem Versuch Schauspielerin zu werden in schlechten Pornos enden."

„Louis!", empörte Fleur sich. „Deine Worte sind ungeeignet für den Tee."

„Ja, der arme Tee…", seufzte Louis. „Wird ohnehin nur von mir getrunken." Er deutete auf die anderen Tassen. „Kaffee, Kaffee, Kaffee, Kakao…" Er schenkte Dominique ein Lächeln, was die steif erwiderte.

„Oh, Louis…" Bill legte den Kopf in den Nacken und murmelte etwas, das Louis ganz bestimmt nicht hören wollte.

„Ich dachte, es ginge hier um mich", schnaubte Victoire, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. „Und ich habe schon… etwas im Kopf. Immerhin kann ich mich auch auf Teddy verlassen."

Fleur stieß ein schallendes Lachen aus, was Bill in den Ohren wehzutun schien. „Denkst du, er möschte disch 'eiraten?"

„Er möschte disch nur flachlegen", sagte Louis so nasal wie seine Mutter, die in ihren Kaffee prustete. „Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

„Nein, danke", sagte Bill grinsend.

„Louis, isch möschte, dass du dein Französisch besser lernst", sagte Fleur herrisch. „Immer'in ist es ein Teil von dir. Ein Teil, den du würdigen solltest, indem du wenigstens einmal diesen Kaffee probierst. Gabrielle schickt ihn jedesmal umsonst."

„Ihr trinkt ihn doch!", schnaubte Louis. „Ich mag Tee…"

„Und ich mag Teddy!", schaltete Victoire sich wieder ein. „Warum sollte er mich nicht heiraten wollen?"

„Aber das ist doch keine Lösung, nur weil du zu faul bist dir einen Job zu suchen!", gab Bill mit einem tiefen Knurren zurück, das Dominique zusammenzucken ließ. „Entschuldige, Schatz, entschuldige."

„Bei mir entschuldigt sich nie jemand", fauchte Victoire. „Dabei habe ich auch etwas für meine Zukunft getan. In Beziehungen zu investieren ist auch… gut."

„Eben wolltest du noch nichts von Beziehungen wissen", murmelte Louis, während er in Dominiques Kuchen herumstocherte. „Außerdem kann man sich ohnehin nicht auf zwischenmenschliche Bindungen verlassen. Vor allem Frauen dazu äußerst labil in diesen Dingen zu sein."

„Das kannst du auch furchtbar gut beurteilen, Mädchen", schnappte Victoire, knallte die flache Hand auf den Tisch und stand auf, Louis zornig anfunkelnd, aber der aß ungerührt seinen Kuchen. Kopfschüttelnd drehte Victoire sich herum und stampfte davon.

* * *

„Äh…" Teddy schaute langsam herunter und dann wieder hoch, klammerte sich an den Strauß Blumen in seiner Hand, während Louis sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. „Gewachsen biste, Lou, aber dein Hemd ist wohl zu klein. Oder trägt man das jetzt offen?"

Grinsend zupfte Louis sich eine rote Rose aus dem Strauß und schnupperte daran. „Für mich?", raunte er und leckte sich über die roten Lippen, die blauen Augen hinter dunklen Wimpern verschwinden lassend, als er die Augen niederschlug. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."

„Ähm… Nee." Teddy schüttelte den Kopf und gab fast dem Bedürfnis nach an seiner viel zu engen Krawatte herumzuzuppeln. „Ist Vicca schon fertig?"

Louis schob leicht schmollend die perfekt geschwungenen Lippen vor und schaute über die Schulter. „Schlampe?! Dein Boy-Toy ist hier!", rief er und wandte sich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln Teddy zu, während Victoire „Sofort!" brüllte. „Sie kommt wohl gleich. Möchtest du solange vor der Tür warten oder hereinkommen?"

„Öhm, sehr netter Umgang, übrigens", sagte Teddy, bevor er sich an Victoires Bruder vorbeischob. „Ich wollte ja auch immer Geschwister mit denen ich mich streiten kann." Er drehte sich grinsend zu Louis herum, der an ihm vorbei in die Küche schwebte.

„Du hast doch genug Geschwister. Zumindest bist du mit ihnen aufgewachsen." Weiterhin lächelnd drehte er sich zu Teddy herum. „Muss sich wie Inzest anfühlen meine Schwester zu küssen", hauchte er und brachte Teddy zum Erröten.

„D-Das geht dich wohl kaum etwas an", murmelte Teddy und schaute zur Treppe, wünschte sich, Victoire würde sich einmal in ihrem Leben beeilen. Louis setzte sich, immer noch mit der Rose herumspielend, hin und klopfte auf den Sitz neben sich, worauf Teddy sich eher widerwillig aus reiner Höflichkeit hinsetzte. „Ähm… Der Mond ist groß heute Nacht."

„Uh, kommt der Wolf raus, Ted?", raunte Louis und grinste, als Teddy die Augen verdrehte. „Du kannst ruhig offen mit mir reden, Ted, immerhin sind wir bald verschwägert."

„Vielleicht… ähm, ja." Teddy grinste und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, was Louis die Mundwinkel herunterziehen ließ.

„Ich empfange negative Schwingungen, Ted", sagte Louis leicht schmollend. „Dabei kriegst du doch jetzt, was du immer wolltest. Eine Familie von Halbblütern, die mit dir den Mond anschmachten konnten. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es nur der Veela-Charme oder, bei Merlins Bart, Victoires unglaublicher Intellekt ist, der dich bei ihr hält."

„Äh… Was?" Teddy schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Louis, du und dein Mund wieder."

„Ich versuche verzweifelt mir die zweideutige Bemerkung zu verkneifen", sagte Louis und schmunzelte. „Weil ich dich eigentlich mag, Ted. Ganz platonisch", fügte er schnell hinzu, als Teddys Augen anschwollen. Bei Louis wusste man in letzter Zeit nicht so ganz wie er was meinte. „Und Victoire mag dich auch, aber sie hat nur Angst."

Teddy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was meinst du?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie ist genau wie meine Mutter", sagte Louis weiterhin lächelnd. „Sie hat Angst auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und du bist leichte Beute, mit deinem Drang nach Familie, jemandem der dich versteht, der ist wie du." Er deutete nach hinten, wo der Mond durch das Küchenfenster schien, und den Moment, den Teddy ihn angesehen hatte, nutzte Louis aus um sich vorzulehnen und ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Vielleicht solltest du es lieber woanders probieren."

Teddy zuckte zurück, drückte seine Blumen an sich und stand kurzerhand auf. „Du warst mir immer schon irgendwie unheimlich", presste er hervor und flüchtete in den Flur, wo er in Sicherheit auf Victoire warten konnte.

* * *

„Du warst schon immer von Grund auf böse, Louis William Weasley!", schnauzte Victoire ihren kleinen Bruder an, der die augenverdrehend auf dem Sofa saß und ein Buch las, das aussah, als würde es gleich auseinanderfallen. „Hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede! Hat es dir Spaß gemacht mein Leben zu zerstören?!"

„Was hab ich denn gemacht?", schnaubte Louis genervt. „Es war Teds Entscheidung. Ich hab ihm nur ein ganz bisschen Futter gegeben."

„Hasst du mich so sehr?", fauchte Victoire und setzte ein Zischen hintendran, als Louis sie aus großen Augen anschaute.

„Du bist meine Schwester", sagte er und lachte auf. „Ich wollte dir helfen. Willst du so wie Maman enden? Du warst auf dem besten Weg dahin."

„Maman ist glücklich", gab Victoire zurück und riss Louis das Buch aus den Händen, als er die Nase wieder darin vergraben wollte. „Und ich hätte genauso glücklich werden können. Jetzt hab ich nichts!"

„Maman ist nicht glücklich! Kannst du mal deine Scheuklappen abnehmen?", schnaubte Louis, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkend. „Meinetwegen hass mich, aber irgendwann kannst du mir danken, dass du dein Leben nicht als Geburtsmaschine von Lupin verbringst, nur weil du Angst hast alleine zu sein. Vielleicht bist du ein bisschen bescheuert, aber das hält niemanden davon ab irgendwas auf die Beine zu stellen. Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert! Sei doch mal ein ganz bisschen feministisch."

„Ich liebe Ted!", blaffte Victoire ihn an und Louis schnaubte erneut.

„Tust du nicht", sagte er. „Du bist an ihn gewöhnt und außerdem weißt du das ganz genau. Wenn du ihn zurück willst, dann hol ihn doch. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du das nicht könntest, dann hätte ich Ted in keine Richtung geschoben. Aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass du so von mir denkst."

„Was soll ich anderes von dir denken, wenn du mein Leben zerstörst?!", schrie Victoire, auch wenn das Louis nicht mal zucken ließ.

„Ich habe dir gerade versucht zu erklären, dass ich das nicht getan habe. Du kannst ihn wiederhaben, wenn du willst. Es braucht ein Fingerschnippen", murmelte Louis gelangweilt. „Aber es sollte dir zu denken geben, wie wenig es braucht, damit Männer sich wieder lösen. Und Papa ist genauso. Maman kann ihn halten, solange sie will, aber irgendwann zu merken, dass es nur daran liegt…" Er zupfte an einer blonden Haarsträhne, als würde das alles erklären. „…das macht sie fertig. Und ich wollte nicht, dass es dir irgendwann genauso geht. Vor allem nicht, wenn du nichts hast, dass dich deine ganz eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen kann. Aber wenn du dich abhängig machen willst, bitte…"

„Ja, bitte", zischte Victoire. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Und glaub ja nicht, dass du dich jetzt noch vor Rumänien drücken kannst. Ich sorge dafür, dass sie dich mitnehmen."

„Oh, jetzt… Victoire, wehe dir." Louis rief ihr noch etwas nach, aber so laut wie sie die Tür zuknallte, hörte Victoire das gar nicht mehr.

* * *

Dass er immer noch flennte wie ein kleines Baby war Teddy furchtbar unangenehm, als die Schlafzimmertür aufging und Draco das Licht anzündete. Zuerst bemerkte er Teddy gar nicht, zog sich den Mantel aus und keuchte erschrocken auf, als er die zitternde Gestalt auf seinem Bett sitzen sah.

„Salazar, hast du mich erschreckt", sagte Draco heiser und räusperte sich, schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was machst du hier, Ted?" Beim Näherkommen entdeckte er die nassglänzenden Wangen, die geröteten Augen und vor allen Dingen die langweilig mausbraunen Haare, die so gar nicht zu Teddy passen wollte, der schnell das Gesicht gegen seine Knie drückte. „Was ist denn los?"

„Ich hab…" Teddy rutschte weg, als Draco sich auf die Bettkante setzte. „Ich hab Victoire verlassen. Damit hab ich ihre ganze Familie verlassen. Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin? Harry wird nicht… Ich wollte sie heiraten. Merlin, ich hätte sie fast… Grandma findet ich bin ein Arschlo-hoch…" Er hickste und wischte sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht, versuchte seine Haare wieder blauschwarz zu färben, aber sie wurden nur merkwürdig grau. „Me-Meine ganze Familie… Weg. Puff!"

„Oh, Ted…" Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Es sind doch viel zu viele Wiesel. Nicht alle werden dich hassen. Und Potter hasst niemanden auf dieser Welt. Ruh dich erstmal aus."

„Aber…" Teddy ließ sich einfach zur Seite fallen und rutschte auf Draco zu, bettete seinen Kopf im Schoß seines Cousins. „Aber ich will nicht zusehen, wie mein Leben ohne mich weitergeht… Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher… Ich wünschte, ich hätte auf dich gehört."

„Oh, Teddy…", seufzte Draco, die Hände in den ständig die Farbe wechselnden Haaren rumzupfend.

„Es heißt ‚Ted'", murmelte Teddy, packte Dracos lockere Krawatte und zog ihn runter, konnte ihm nur für einen kurzen Moment die Lippen aufdrücken.

„Was…" Draco packte sein Handgelenk und drückte ihn herunter.

„Ich weiß, was du bist", sagte Teddy leise und setzte sich auf. „Schon eine Weile…"

Draco presste ihm abwehrend eine Hand auf die Brust. „Nur weil du weißt, dass ich auf Kerle stehe, musst du mich nicht benutzen, um deinen Liebeskummer zu stillen", sagte er und lächelte schief, nur erkennbar weil das Mondlicht genau in seinen Rücken fiel.

„Du stehst auf Kerle?" Teddy gluckste, was sich eher wie ein Gurgeln anhörte. „Jaah… Leuchtet ein, aber… ich meinte das…" Er schob seinen Arm auf Dracos Rücken und zerrte das Hemd hoch, atmete schwer aus, als er die tiefen Narben auf der blassen Haut ertasten konnte, allerdings nur kurz, dann schreckte Draco zurück.

„Ich bin nicht…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ganz anders als bei dir, Ted. Nur Narben, Erinnerungen, unschöne Erinnerungen. Du willst nichts darüber wissen."

„Ich will", hauchte Teddy und rutschte auf Draco zu. „Wenn wir nicht zusammen gehören, wer dann?" Dracos geschocktes Gesicht umfassend zog Teddy ihn näher, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos, froh darüber, dass er nicht sofort zurückgestoßen wurde. „Lass mich nicht allein… bitte…" Die Hände wieder unter Dracos Hemd gleiten lassend klammerte Teddy sich fest, vergrub das Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge. „Bitte…"

„Du weißt nicht, was du redest, Ted", murmelte Draco dicht an seinem Ohr. „Merlin, du weißt nicht, was du mir gerade antust. Es ist zwei Jahre her, dass ich jemand anderen als Scorpius im Arm gehalten habe."

„Du kannst mich halten", sagte Teddy heiser, wischte die letzten Tränen an Dracos Hemd ab. „So oft du willst…"

„Bis du zurück zu deiner Kleinen gehst, hm? Ich kenn das schon…" Bevor Teddy etwas erwidern konnte hatte Draco sein Gesicht angehoben und wischte ihm unter den nassen Augen entlang, bevor er einen Kuss auf jedes Lid hauchte. „Ich habe fast vergessen wie sich das anfühlt…" Seine Lippen berührten Teddys Wangen, seinen Hals und Zähne brachten ihn zum Keuchen. „Sag mir jetzt, wenn ich aufhören soll, sonst kann ich nicht mehr…"

Teddy schüttelte ohne zu Zögern den Kopf. „Nein", hauchte er und wurde herumgedreht, bekam endlich genau die Liebe, nach der er sich immer gesehnt hatte.


	27. Grundvoraussetzungen

**Grundvoraussetzungen**

Es roch nach Rauch und irgendwo hinter ihm hörte er auch etwas knistern. James drehte sich herum und marschierte seelenruhig den dunklen Korridor entlang in der Erwartung, dass irgendeine Fackel einem Wandteppich zu nahe gekommen war. Er würde _Aquamenti_ benutzen und sich ein paar Hauspunkte dafür verdienen, dass er das Schloss vor dem Untergang bewahrt hatte.

Allerdings war ihm da wohl jemand zuvor gekommen, jedenfalls saßen ganz gemütlich seine beiden Lieblingscousins vor dem armen, brennenden Wandteppich und starrten ihn stur an.

„Hey…" James ließ sich einfach mal in die kleine Lücke die Fred und Louis zwischen sich gelassen hatten, fallen und beobachtete, wie die orangenen Flammen den Teppich schwarz werden ließen.

„Hey, hey", machte Louis, weil er immer zweimal ‚Hey' sagte.

Fred hob nur grüßend eine Hand, die Augen weiterhin auf den Teppich fixiert.

„Warum starren wir das hier an?", fragte James nach einer Weile und schaute von Fred zu Louis und zurück. „Ich meine, es ist nur ein brennender Wandteppich. Wir sollten zumindest versuchen ihn zu löschen."

„Mach doch", sagte Fred.

James starrte ihn an. „Äh… Ja, mach ich jetzt auch", sagte er und fasste in seine Tasche, zückte seinen Zauberstab, aber der verwandelte sich mit einem _Plopp_ in einen Strauß Blumen.

„Oh, für mich?" Louis strahlte ihn an und schnappte ihm die Blumen aus der Hand. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, James."

„Äh…" Hinter sich hörte James Schritte und als er sich umdrehte bekam er kurzerhand einen großen, roten Hammer auf den Kopf geknallt, der ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich gab und ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Sterne sehen ließ.

„Du Mistkerl!", quietschte Scorpius ihn an und rammte den Hammer nochmal auf James' Kopf. „Wie kannst du deinem Cousin Blumen schenken!" Und nochmal landete der Hammer auf James' Schädel. „Ich hasse dich!"

„Aber… Aber ich…" James duckte sich unter dem nächsten Hammerschlag und warf sich nach vorne in Sicherheit, schaute hilfesuchend zu Louis, der verträumt lächelnd Blütenblätter abrupfte, und schwenkte den Blick zu Fred, dessen braune Augen die Flammen spiegelten.

„Deine Haare brennen, Jane", sagte er tonlos.

James fasste sich schnell auf den Kopf, aber die prickelnde Hitze ließ ihn die Hände wieder sinken lassen und aufspringen. „Merlins Bart, helft mir doch!", rief er, aber Louis war damit beschäftigt die Blumen zu zerstören, und Fred damit den brennenden Wandteppich anzustarren.

„Ich werd dir gleich helfen", presste Scorpius hervor, bevor er den überdimensionalen Hammer niederrasen ließ. James hüpfte rechtzeitig zur Seite und rannte den Korridor entlang. „Wage es nicht wegzufahren, ich krieg dich eh!"

„Fahren?" James schaute nach unten und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als er plötzlich Rollschuhe anhatte. Er konnte nicht Rollschuh laufen. Aber hinter ihm war der Hammer! James schaute sich noch einmal um und rollte verwundert zur Seite, als ein Hund neben ihn trottete. Das schwarze Tier duckte sich leicht und wenn der Hammer nicht gewesen wäre, dann würde James sich niemals auf einen Hund setzen um zu fliehen, aber mit Rollschuhen konnte er eben nicht vorwärtskommen. Und der Hund war auch schnell genug um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Erstmal… James' Augen wurden groß, als er hinter sich Motorengeräusch hörte. Er schaute über die Schulter und starrte mit offenem Mund das Motorrad seines Vaters an, mit seinem Vater drauf und Scorpius plus Hammer im Beiwagen. Harry lachte ununterbrochen, während Scorpius den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dummkopf." Er klopfte den quietschenden Hammer auf James' Kopf, beinahe sanft. „Dummkopf." Und nochmal. „Dummkopf." Jetzt holte er aus und beförderte James mit einem gezielten Schlag einfach aus dem nächstbesten Fenster. „Dummkopf!", rief er melodiös hinterher, während James schreiend fiel und fiel und fiel…

James fuhr hoch, schweißgebadet und das wortwörtlich. Selten in seinem Leben hatte er sein Bettlaken derartig an seinem Rücken kleben gefühlt. Die dunkelroten Vorhänge schienen die Hitze gefangen zu halten und James sehnte sich nach frischer Luft, die seine Lunge füllte, aber stattdessen presste sich noch etwas Warmes an seine Seite.

James drehte den Blick und schaute auf Scorpius herunter, der seinen Pyjama beklemmend hoch zugeknöpft dalag und trotzdem seelenruhig atmete, friedlich schlafend fast den Eindruck machte als wolle er gleich am Daumen lutschen. Kopfschüttelnd strich James das weißblonde Haar aus Scorpius' Stirn und ließ die weichen Strähnen über seine Finger gleiten.

Alles war, als hätte Scorpius nie überhaupt daran gedacht mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Dieses verfluchte Buch hatte er nie wieder auch nur erwähnt und eigentlich war alles beim Alten, außer… dass James sich selbst genug Vorwürfe machte. Immerhin hatte Scorpius ja Recht, wenn er ihm vorwarf, dass sein Vater nicht im St. Mungos gelandet wäre, wenn James nicht ein verdammter Schnüffler wäre. Die Vorstellung, dass Fleur ihn demnächst auch noch hasste, weil er schuld daran war, dass Onkel Bill höchstwahrscheinlich abhaute, machte ihn noch verrückt.

Schwer atmend ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und zog sich die Decke zu Recht, allerdings fand er nicht mehr genug Ruhe um wieder einzuschlafen, schob Scorpius deswegen zur Seite und zog die Vorhänge auseinander, nur um erschrocken aufzuschreien, als Louis gegenüber gerade seine Socken anzog.

„Merlins Bart, James…" Louis verdrehte die Augen und wackelte mit den Zehen. „Als ob du die noch nie gesehen hättest." Er reckte den Hals und spickte auf den weißblonden Haarschopf, der sich von der dunkelroten Decke abhob. „Scorpius ist noch hier?" Louis grinste fast dreckig. „Bist du doch noch zum Zug gekommen?"

James schnaubte auf und griff seine Hose. „Nein", presste er hervor und stand auf, rannte fast in Fred, der, die Zahnbürste im Mund, um die Ecke gestolpert kam. „Wie spät ist es?", wollte er ablenken und schaute auf Freds Wecker, riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Ach du Scheiße! Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?!"

„Weil heute dein Vater vorbeikommt und wir uns etwas Zeit lassen können", sagte Louis und gluckste, als James' Kiefer fast auf dem Boden landete. „Du hast vergessen, dass wir heute eine ach so tolle Stunde bei Harry Potter, dem Großen haben?"

„Und Scorpius?" James drehte sich um und schlurfte zurück an seine Bettkante, setzte sich zu Scorpius, der sich gerade herumdrehte. „Hat er ne Freistunde, oder so?"

„Hast du ihn flachgelegt?", fragte Fred neugierig von hinten. „Dachte, er sei weg."

„Wir haben geredet, verdammt nochmal", schnaubte James. „Ich… kann ja nicht… Ach, lass mich doch…" Er sah Louis und Fred einen Blick tauschen, den er in letzter Zeit zu oft gesehen hatte, um jetzt nicht angenervt davon zu sein. „Was denn?", fügte er ärgerlich hinzu.

„Du warst auch schon mal besser drauf, Jane", murmelte Fred und wischte sich die Zahnpasta vom Mund, nachdem Louis ihn drauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte. „Dabei läuft doch alles prima für dich…"

„Ja… ja…" James rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich weiß… Ich… Du…"

„Er, sie, es?", gluckste Louis, grinste Fred zu und fixierte sich dann wieder auf James, der das Gesicht verzog.

„Ihr findet das alles lustig, ja? Aber meinetwegen hätte Scorpius fast seinen Vater verloren. Meinetwegen trennen deine Eltern sich vielleicht, Lou!", platzte es aus James heraus. „Das…"

„Was?" Von hinten schlangen sich zwei Arme um seinen Nacken und James schaute überrascht über die Schulter, bekam Scorpius' Nase gegen die Wange. „Oh… ähm…" Scorpius lächelte ihm zu, langsam errötend. „Morgen?"

„Morgen…" James schaute wieder nach vorne, sah wie Fred Scorpius fröhlich zuwinkte, während Louis sich mit seinen Socken beschäftigte. „Du warst eingeschlafen und ich wollt dich nicht wecken."

„Ihr habt ja so viel geredet", gluckste Fred im unpassendsten Moment und bekam dafür von Louis ein Paar Socken gegen den Kopf geworfen.

Scorpius lockerte seine Umklammerung nicht. „Ist schon gut", murmelte er James ins Ohr. „Du hast wenigstens nicht geschnarcht."

James lehnte sich schmunzelnd nach hinten und versuchte einen Moment einfach zu genießen, dass Scorpius noch bei ihm war. Die Wärme des anderen Körpers genießend klammerte er sich an den dünnen Armen fest, die ihn nicht loslassen wollten.

„Gehen wir mal ins Bad, hm?", sagte James nach hinten, gönnte sich einen Moment den verwirrten Ausdruck in Scorpius' Gesicht und hob ihn dann kurzerhand hoch.

Scorpius quietschte überrascht auf und klammerte sich an James' Rücken fest, schlang auch noch die Beine fest um James' Hüfte. „James, lass mich runter", flehte er. „Bitte, das fühlt sich nicht sehr stabil an."

Louis und Fred glucksten, während James grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. „Du bleibst schön da oben", sagte er und spazierte seelenruhig zum Waschraum, immerhin wog Scorpius nicht mal so viel wie Albus, und den konnte James immer noch lockerleicht aus seinem Zimmer werfen.

„Das machst du jetzt aber nicht ständig, oder?", fragte Scorpius ihn mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Die Tür mit dem Fuß aufkickend drehte James sich, blickte sich um und schrie erschrocken auf, als er in den Spiegel schaute und für einen Moment glaubte einen schwarzen Hund hinten in der Ecke sitzen zu sehen. Kurzerhand ließ er Scorpius fallen und wich keuchend an die Wand zurück, sackte auf den Boden und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„James?!"

Als er sie wieder aufschlug hasteten Fred und Louis gerade ins Bad. Louis starrte ihn geschockt an, während Fred sich zu Scorpius hockte, der sich mit schmerzhaft verzogenem Gesicht den unteren Rücken rieb.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Louis, machte ein paar Schritte ins Bad und ignorierte Scorpius einfach, ging vor James in die Knie. „Merlin, du bist kreidebleich, James. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich…" James schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich hatte nur einen… Alptraum."

„Beim Gehen?" Fred lachte heiser auf, bevor er Scorpius aufhalf, der sich besorgt auf James zubewegte.

„Nein… Nein, vorhin", murmelte James, die Augen auf den Boden fixierend. Er drehte hier noch durch. Das er aber auch immer so eine Scheiße träumen musste… Eigentlich sollte er das einfach ignorieren, das letzte Mal hatte es ihm nur eine lange Schweigezeit mit Louis eingebracht, nur weil er geträumt hatte, dass er und Scorpius… James schaute hoch, zwischen Scorpius und Louis hin und her, wobei Scorpius Louis kurz ansah, aber Louis schien das gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Vielleicht bleibst du heute lieber im Bett", sagte Louis und presste den Handrücken gegen James' Stirn. „Eiskalt."

„Das ist doch gut", sagte Fred, der den Kopf jetzt zwischen Scorpius und Louis steckte und James ebenfalls anstarrte, als wäre er ein Flubberwurm, der versuchte Salat zu fressen.

„Na ja", schmunzelte Louis, klopfte James gegen die Stirn und richtete sich wieder auf. „Was hast du geträumt?"

„Das Scorpius mit Louis knutscht?", warf Fred grinsend ein, brachte Scorpius so zum Erröten und fing sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Louis. „Ey… Kann ich nichts für, dass er so eine Scheiße träumt, okay?"

„Ist nicht so wichtig", sagte James, ließ sich von Scorpius hochziehen und schaute zur Sicherheit noch einmal in den Spiegel, aber jetzt war alles normal. „Ich bin nur etwas… neben der Spur."

„Wegen Scorpius' Vater?" Fred schüttelte glucksend den Kopf, während Scorpius' Augen sich weiteten.

Mit verzweifeltem Blick griff er James' Arm. „Du machst dir deswegen so einen Kopf, dass du nicht schlafen kannst?" Ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, bevor er sich einfach nach vorne gegen James' Brust warf. „Oh, James… Das ist so süß von dir…"

Etwas unbeholfen tätschelte James Scorpius' Hinterkopf, fing sich zwei eindeutige Blicke von seinen Cousins, die sich gleich darauf mit noch eindeutigerem Blick verzogen. „Scorpius, ähm…" James ließ die Hände auf Scorpius' Wangen gleiten und zog sein Gesicht hoch, schluckte hart, als er einen alles andere als kalten Blick geschenkt bekam. „Ich… Wir müssen reden."

Scorpius klammerte sich so fest an ihn, dass James glaubte blaue Flecken zu behalten. „Du willst nicht Schluss machen, weil mein Vater und dein Onkel… James…" Der flehende Blick erinnerte James an einen Hundewelpen, den man in den eiskalten Regen gestoßen hatte und der trotzdem wieder und wieder angekrochen kam. „Das hat doch nichts mit uns zu tun."

„Jaah…" James senkte den Blick, kniff die Augen zusammen, als Scorpius ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. „Jaah, du hast Recht… Es hat nichts… mit uns zu tun… Aber… Wieso…" Er hob das Kinn schnell, als Scorpius ihn verwirrt ansah, die Fragezeichen in seinen Augen fast so groß, wie damals bei James, als er Scorpius plötzlich wieder in den Armen hatte halten dürfen.

„Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus", sagte Scorpius, eine Hand auf James' Wange legend. „Wenn irgendwas ist, dann sagst du mir das doch, oder?"

James lehnte sich gegen die schmalen Finger, die ein Kribbeln bis in Mark und Bein verursachten. „Ich sollte da kein Drama draus machen. Für dich muss das viel schwerer sein", sagte er, den Blick wieder auf Scorpius richtend. „Ich meine, es ist dein Vater und nur mein Onkel."

„Also solltest du dir Sorgen um Louis machen, es ist auch sein Vater", sagte Scorpius, schob die Finger in James' Haaren und zog ihn herunter, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.

„Louis steckt das weg", murmelte James gegen Scorpius' Hals, als er die Arme um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog, wenigstens für einen Moment das Gesicht in Scorpius' Halsbeuge vergrabend. Er hatte schon geglaubt, dass er das niemals wieder haben könnte, also sollte er jetzt nicht alte Sachen wieder aufwärmen.

„Vielleicht geht es ihm näher als es scheint", raunte Scorpius ihm ins Ohr, bevor er James wegdrückte und ihn leicht lächelnd alleine ließ.

Tief durchatmend klatschte James sich erst einmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, schaute hoch in den Spiegel und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander um nicht wieder laut aufzuschreien. Hinter ihm war ganz deutlicher ein dunkler Schatten zu sehen, aber als er sich umdrehte war alles in Ordnung. Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihm…

Wahrscheinlich hätte er einfach nicht hinschauen sollen, als Scorpius' Vater so elend ausgesehen hatte. Mit den sicherlich widerwärtigen Narben auf der Brust, die er nur hatte, weil James Potter ein absoluter Vollidiot war. Onkel Bill würde ihn hassen, wenn Scorpius es schon nicht mehr tat und bei Mr. Malfoy hatte er ohnehin verschissen, der hatte ihn doch nie leiden können.

James blickte wieder in den Spiegel, bemerkte diesmal aber nur sein blasses Gesicht und die tiefen Ringe unter seinen irgendwie totwirkenden Augen. Wenn er so weitermachte, dann verlor er noch sein ganzes Charisma und das würde ihn wohl auch endgültig Scorpius kosten.

„Jane? Wir wollen runter, brauchst du noch lange?", rief Fred ihm zu, worauf James einen Zahn zulegte, damit er Scorpius' Hand halten konnte, während sie die Große Treppe herunterliefen. Seine Finger waren schwitzig und das schien Scorpius wirklich zu sorgen, weil er ihm immer wieder längere Blicke zuwarf, während Fred und Louis damit beschäftigt waren sich über die Treppe aufzuregen, die sich genau im falschen Moment wegbewegte.

Irgendwie schien auch nur einer im Schloss ganz phantastische Laune um diese unmenschliche Uhrzeit zu haben…

„Aus dem Weg, die krieg ich noch!" Louis und Fred wurden auseinander geschubst damit Teddy einen äußerst riskant aussehenden Sprung auf die Treppe machen konnte. Er drehte sich grinsend um und winkte ihnen zu. „Mr. Malfoy, beeilen Sie sich lieber. Ich hab was ganz besonderes für unsere heutige Stunde geplant!" Seine Aktentasche fest umklammernd drehte er sich herum und hüpfte die Treppe herunter.

„Wahrscheinlich wieder Frösche küssen", murrte Louis, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Dass er ebenfalls schon mal besser gelaunt war merkte man deutlich daran, dass seine Krawatte schief saß. Der rot-goldene Stoff war sonst immer perfekt unter dem grauen Pullover verborgen, aber jetzt baumelte er unwirsch auf Louis' Brust herum.

„So schlecht ist Teddy… äh, Professor Lupin gar nicht", sagte Fred, dem man nur ansah, dass er etwas verschlafen hatte, weil ihm noch immer etwas Zahnpasta am Mundwinkel klebte. Die Krawatte hatte er sich selbst auch erst nach zwei Jahren binden können und sein Hemd hing ihm auch einfach aus der Hose raus, woran man noch deutlicher erkannte, dass es bestimmt zwei Nummern zu groß war.

„Oh, bitte!", schnaubte Louis. „Die haben ihn nur genommen, weil er ein Metamorphmagus ist. Er ist auch noch nicht mal fünfundzwanzig und sein Geist ist ohnehin bei sechzehn hängengeblieben."

„Du bist nur sauer, weil er dir indirekt kein ‚O' auf James' Aufsatz gegeben hat", sagte Fred, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, da war die Treppe noch gar nicht ganz bei ihnen. „Und das lag an James' Rechtschreibung."

„Meine Rechtschreibung ist passabel", sagte James, was Scorpius glucksen ließ. „Was? Sie ist passabel genug für einen Quidditch-Spieler. Wir müssen später nicht schreiben."

Fred lugte über die Schulter. „Du weißt, dass Finbar Quigley beim Spiel nächstes Wochenende vorbeischaut, oder Jane?"

James' Augen weiteten sich. „Wo hast du das denn her?", fragte er geschockt und fasste sich erst wieder, als Scorpius ihn am Ärmel zupfte.

„Wer ist Finbar… Quigley?", wollte er wissen und legte den Kopf schief.

„Quigley ist der Manager der Ballycastle Bats. Vor dreißig Jahren hat er im irischen Team gespielt, dass die letzte Weltmeisterschaft in unserem Land gewonnen hat", sagte James und fixierte wieder Fred. „Wenn er sich unser Spiel anguckt, weil er neue Spieler für die Bats sucht, dann sollten wir noch ein paar Trainingseinheiten mehr einschieben."

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich würd's nur für dich machen", sagte er. „Immerhin werd ich nach der Schule eh kein Quidditch spielen."

„Besser so", warf Louis ein. „Eine Sportler-Karriere ist extrem riskant. Um richtig gut zu verdienen musst du schon Weltklasse sein und das reicht dann auch nur für ein paar Jahre, außer du wirst Trainer oder Manager oder schreibst wie James' Mutter für den _Tagespropheten_, und dafür reichen ihre Rechtschreibkenntnisse auch nicht."

James wischte Louis über den Hinterkopf und schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, was der gekonnt erwiderte.

„Ja, ich kann mir trotzdem besseres vorstellen als im Keller von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ Knuddelmuffs mit Schrumpftrank zu füttern, damit sie Minimuffs werden", murmelte Fred und scheuchte einen Haufen Erstklässler aus dem Weg, als er in die Große Halle marschierte, dicht gefolgt von Louis, der den Erstklässlern im Vorbeigehen Punkte abzog, warum auch immer.

„Ach, deswegen werden die so klein", murmelte Scorpius, bevor er die Augen auf seine mit James' verknoteten Finger senkte und mit der freien Hand über James' Handgelenk strich, worauf der Scorpius zielstrebig an den Gryffindor-Tisch zog, was dem Slytherin immer peinlich war, aber das interessierte James herzlich wenig. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh Scorpius ganz alleine mit vier freien Plätzen um sich herum am Slytherin-Tisch zu sehen.

„Du solltest froh sein, dass dein Vater dich mit ins Geschäft einbezieht", sagte Louis gerade, als James sich endlich Fred gegenüber hinsetzen konnte, Scorpius neben sich ziehend. „Das ist ein Imperium, Fred. Wenn mein Vater es zu mehr in Gringotts gebracht hätte, wäre ich froh gewesen."

„Ihr redet schon so viel über die Zukunft, dabei dauert die Schule doch noch eine Weile", sagte Scorpius, während James ihm seine Müslischüssel füllte. Er fand, dass Scorpius im Moment zu wenig aß und er passte jetzt gut auf, dass sein Scorpius nicht vom Fleisch fiel.

„Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir so ein Gespräch in der fünften Klasse führen, Dummerchen", sagte Louis schmunzelnd, abwinkend als Fred ihm Toast anbot. „Man sollte wissen in welche Richtung man geht."

„Weiß man das nicht, belegt man wie Louis einfach weiterhin alle Fächer", sagte James heiser, räusperte sich verhalten und schnappte sich den Kürbissaft. Seine Kehle war staubtrocken und daran schien auch das Getränk nichts zu ändern.

„Ich habe meine Zusage schon längst bekommen", sagte Louis unbeeindruckt, worauf James seinen Saft wieder ausprustete. Schockiert starrte er mit Fred Louis an und schwenkte kurz zu Scorpius, der die Hände im Schoß verknotend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Du hast was?!", riefen sie gleichzeitig aus.

Louis schmunzelte. „Hab ich das nicht erwähnt? Wie unhöflich von mir, wo es euch so unglaublich viel angeht, was ich später mal tue um mir ein Leib Brot zu verdienen."

Die Augen verdrehend nahm James Scorpius' Löffel und machte Anstalten ihn zu füttern, was Scorpius dazu brachte endlich selbst zu essen. „Du hättest ruhig mal was sagen können", murmelte er, wieder an seinem Saft nippend.

„Was wird es denn? Gleich Weltherrschaft oder vorher doch noch eine vernünftige Ausbildung?", wollte Fred wissen, stupste Louis gespannt an. „Sag schon."

„Ich bleibe hier", sagte Louis mit einem Seufzen, das er wiederholte, als Schweigen herrschte. „Die Bibliothek. Ich darf sie übernehmen."

James stellte seinen Becher ab, blinzelte und lachte dann schallend auf. „Die – Die Bibliothek?", presste er hervor. „Du?" Er lachte erneut auf. „Du verarschst uns, Lou. Ernsthaft, du könntest alles werden. Merlin, du könntest die Weltherrschaft an dich reißen und dann willst du in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts versauern? Ich sag dem Direktor, dass er dich freilassen soll, dann –"

„Das war kein Scherz, James", sagte Louis kalt, die Mundwinkel leicht nach unten wandernd. „Aber schön, dass du dich für mich freust."

James' Grinsen wurde schief. „Aber…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch totale Talent-Verschwendung. Na ja, du hast ja noch Zeit dir was Vernünftiges zu suchen."

„Der Schlüssel zur Zukunft ist aus der Vergangenheit zu lernen", meinte Louis emotionslos. „Hogwarts bürgt noch so viele Geheimnisse. So viele ungelesene Bücher…"

„Ich hab genug von Büchern", murmelte James und winkte ab. „Eigentlich wollte ich immer noch herausfinden, wer denn jetzt… Fred, wie hieß der nochmal?"

„Tom M. Riddle", schmatzte Fred.

Louis ließ seine Gabel und damit seinen geliebten Speck fallen. Mit großen Augen schaute er James an. „Verzeihung, aber da ist mir wohl was entgangen."

Die Schultern zuckend füllte James Scorpius' Becher wieder auf, obwohl der abwehrend eine Hand hob. „Na ja… ähm…" James schaute Scorpius an, aber der starrte schwer seufzend seine noch halb volle Müslischüssel an. „Du weißt schon… Das Buch, das dazu geführt hat…" Zum Glück war Louis ansatzweise intelligent, denn James' leichtes Nicken in Scorpius' Richtung reichte aus, damit er ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„James, du schläfst wirklich ununterbrochen in Geschichte, oder?" Louis holte sich seinen verlorengegangenen Speck wieder und schluckte den erst herunter, damit James ungeduldig wurde. „Tom Riddle ist Voldys richtiger Name. Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, einer der mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten. Du willst mir nicht gerade erzählen, dass du das nicht geschnallt hast."

„Wir sagen ja immer nur Voldy", sagte James schulterzuckend. „Aber in dem Tagebuch stand doch ohnehin nichts drin."

Louis' Augen wurden groß. „Du…" Er legte seine Gabel weg und lehnte sich leicht vor. „Du… Voldemorts Tagebuch? Deswegen ist…" Er schaute zu Scorpius und sparte sich das Ende des Satzes, wahrscheinlich, weil er Scorpius einfach nicht zumuten wollte über seinen Vater zu reden. Da wurde der Kleine immer ganz blass…

James hob abwehrend die Hände. „Es stand doch nichts drin", sagte er, aber das schien Louis nicht ansatzweise gnädig zu stimmen. Es war selten, dass er seinen geliebten Speck nicht aufessen wollte, aber jetzt schien er kurz davor seinen Teller gegen die Wand zu werfen.

„Natürlich steht da nichts Offensichtliches drin", knurrte er. „Voldy wollte doch, dass es wie ein ganz normales Tagebuch aussah. Er hat einen Teil seiner Seele dort verschlossen, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr. Mächtige schwarze Magie, ähnlich wie bei deiner Karte, nur dass er, wenn du mit ihm über dieses Buch kommuniziert hast, deine Lebenskraft gebraucht hat, damit seine Erinnerung wieder Gestalt annehmen kann."

„Ein Horkrux", meinte Fred und Louis nickte.

„Ein Mischmasch", erläuterte er, worauf James verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte. „Deine Karte ist kein Horkrux, sonst wäre Teds Vater ja noch am Leben, der Sprechende Hut ist kein Horkrux, oder hast du hier irgendwo Godric Gryffindor rumlaufen sehen?"

„Du musst nicht sarkastisch werden", murmelte James eingeschnappt.

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Ich würde dir gerade gerne meine Gabel in die Hand rammen", sagte er ernst. „Das Tagebuch ist verschwunden, weil dein Vater einen…" Er verzog die Mundwinkel. „…einen Hauselfen befreien musste."

Fred runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, die Horkruxe… na ja, die Überreste liegen im Historischen Museum der Magie?"

Louis tippte sich gegen die Stirn. „Papa hat mir erzählt, dass das nur Replikate sind. Er war mal Fluchbrecher, sieht sowas auf den ersten Blick", sagte er leicht besserwisserisch. „Das Tagebuch ist das Interessanteste von Voldys Horkruxen. Man hätte es untersuchen können, wenn man wüsste… Oh, es kann jedenfalls gut möglich sein, dass Voldy, bevor er einen Horkrux aus dem Buch gemacht hat, daran rumexperimentiert hat und denselben Zauber benutzt hat, den auch die Gründer benutzt haben um dem Sprechenden Hut zu ermöglichen für sie – meistens sehr merkwürdige – Entscheidungen zu treffen. Verstehst du nicht, was das für Möglichkeiten bietet, James?"

„Bringt nichts drüber nachzudenken. Harry hat es jetzt", sagte James schulterzuckend und schaute zu Scorpius, der leicht rosa um die Nase geworden war, aber es schien nicht aus Zorn zu sein. Warum auch immer, aber er schien nicht sauer auf James zu werden, oder seine Haarfarbe ließ es einfach nicht zu, dass er verstand, dass es James' Schuld gewesen war… aber gut, das wusste er ja.

„Warum sollte mein Vater sowas haben?", fragte er leise, anscheinend zutiefst beschämt, weil sein Vater schwarzmagische Objekte aufbewahrte.

„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass du gar nicht erst wissen möchtest, was dein Vater im Krieg alles getan hat", sagte Louis, was Scorpius den Blick auf den Tisch senken ließ. „Das Tagebuch war verdammt wichtig für den ganzen Verlauf des Krieges. Voldy hat es bereits während des ersten Krieges einem seiner treuesten Todesser gegeben, Lucius Malfoy, dein Großvater, Scorpius."

„Das weiß ich", sagte Scorpius leise, worauf James kurz lachen musste.

Louis störte sich nicht daran. „Malfoy hat das Buch aus bis heute relativ unklaren Gründen aber nicht mehr haben wollen und es James' Mutter untergeschoben, worauf es versucht hat sie ein bisschen anzuzapfen."

„Huch, das wusste ich gar nicht…" James kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Kein Wunder, dass Harry empfindlich drauf reagiert."

„Dein Vater hat den Teil von Voldys Seele in dem Buch zerstört, was Malfoy natürlich nicht geholfen hat bei seinem Meister weiterhin die Nummer was weiß ich zu sein." Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, wenn ich einen Teil deiner Seele mutwillig wegwerfe, dann findest du das auch nicht toll, oder Fred?"

„Ich weiß, meine Seele wäre sicher bei dir, Lou", sagte Fred schnell und grinste.

Louis erwiderte das und klopfte Fred gegen die Schulter. „Ein kleiner Fehler hat das Fass für Voldy zum Überlaufen gebracht und Malfoy landete in Askaban, konnte also nicht büßen, also sollte sein Sohn herhalten. Natürlich alles ganz subtil, aber von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt, als Rache. Darum wundert es mich umso mehr, dass Daddy Draco – schau nicht so, ich darf ihn so nennen – das Tagebuch aufbewahrt haben soll."

„Es wurde ihm untergeschoben", sagte Scorpius mit etwas festerer Stimme und James schluckte hart. Jetzt war es vorbei. Scorpius würde ihn gleich wieder abschießen. „Mein Vater würde nie… versuchen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen."

„Du kannst das gar nicht objektiv beurteilen, Dummerchen", sagte Louis und reckte das Kinn. „Scheint so, als könnte es doch ganz interessant werden einen Malfoy in der Familie zu haben." Er streckte den Arm aus, als die Morgenpost kam und eine Eule direkt auf ihn zuflog. James verdrehte darüber die Augen, bevor er sie zu Scorpius schwenkte.

„Du… ähm… also, wenn du jetzt wieder sauer auf mich sein willst, dann versteh ich das", sagte er leise und schob seine Hand trotzdem hoffnungsvoll auf Scorpius' zu, die regungslos auf dem Tisch lag.

„Sauer?" Scorpius legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Wieso?" Er drehte seine Hand um, damit James sie greifen konnte.

„Du weißt schon…" James drückte einen Kuss auf Scorpius' Fingerknöchel, bevor er beide Hände fest um die schmale Hand legte und sie etwas nervös knetete.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ähm, nein", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber mein Kopf ist auch grad ein bisschen sehr voll. Geschichte ist nicht so ganz mein Fach, aber ich musste die nehmen, in denen ich einigermaßen gut war… also…"

„Du kannst ruhig weiter mit Louis lernen. Ich hab da nichts gegen", sagte James und erntete ein Lächeln von Scorpius, das sein Herz einmal bis zur Decke hüpfen ließ.

„Sieht so aus, als könnten wir das in den Ferien tun, Scorpius", mischte Louis sich ein und unterbrach damit den Moment, den James damit verbracht hatte Scorpius in die Augen zu starren.

„Hm?" Scorpius drehte sich von ihm weg und schaute Louis an, der einen Brief auf den Tisch legte, ihn sich von Fred klauen ließ.

Louis räusperte sich. „Mein Vater zieht aus", sagte er und räusperte sich erneut. „Maman hat geschrieben, dass sie ihre Verbindung lösen lassen, ganz offiziell. Sie geht erstmal zu meiner Tante nach Le Havre. Bisschen weinen und so."

Scorpius' Augen wurden groß. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, bevor er auf den Tisch starrte.

„Was wird aus Shell Cottage?", fragte James. „Fand's da immer hübsch."

Die Schultern zuckend nahm Louis Fred den Brief weg. „Victoire und Dominique kümmern sich darum. Papa verzieht sich nach New York. Erstmal. Bisschen knutschen und so." Er fixierte Scorpius, der unsicher hochschaute. „Dein Vater lebt in New York?"

„Er arbeitet dort", sagte Scorpius leise, langsam hochrot werdend als alle ihn anstarrten. „Wir… ähm, haben dort eine Zweitwohnung. Mit Aussicht auf den Central Park! Es ist… eigentlich ganz schön…"

„Ja, wirst du mir dann ja zeigen", sagte Louis und schmunzelte, als Scorpius ihn verwirrt anschaute. „Irgendwo muss ich meine Osterferien ja verbringen."

James schluckte hart und damit hoffentlich den heißen Klumpen Eifersucht herunter. Er sah zu Scorpius, der zaghaft lächelte, und zurück zu Louis, der sich wieder auf seinen Brief fixiert hatte, Fred über seine Schulter lugen ließ. Nein, er brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen. Scorpius war vielleicht manchmal etwas verwirrt, aber er wollte James Potter, sonst würde er hier ja jetzt nicht sitzen, nach allem, was passiert war. James drückte Scorpius' Hand, spürte die kleineren Finger in seiner feucht werdenden Handfläche zucken, bevor sie sich mit seinen verschränkten.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich die Ferien in Le Havre verbringen", sagte Fred. „Deine Cousinen am Strand… Das waren Zeiten…"

Louis verzog das Gesicht. „Du findest meine Cousinen attraktiv?", würgte er hervor.

„Das liegt nur daran, dass sie die einzigen Frauen sind, die er kennt und die nicht mit ihm verwandt sind – also, blutsverwandt", sagte James, sich furchtbar darüber freuend Scorpius zum Schmunzeln zu bringen. „Fred hat Probleme Frauen oder Mädchen anzusprechen mit denen er nicht verwandt ist", erklärte er Scorpius, worauf Fred leicht schmollte.

„Na ja, wenn ich sogar mal etwas wie eine Beziehung bekomme, dann Fred bestimmt auch", sagte Scorpius, strahlte James an und ignorierte, dass Fred ziemlich deprimiert den Kopf hängen ließ, sich von Louis tätscheln lassen musste um wieder einigermaßen aufrecht zu sitzen. „Aber ich hab jetzt Verwandlung. Professor Lupin gibt mir keine Sonderbehandlung, nur weil er sich ganz gut mit meinem Vater versteht." Er löste seine Hand von James' und wäre fast schon weggewesen, wenn James nicht schnell Scorpius' Hüfte gefasst hätte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir verziehen hast", murmelte er, bevor er Scorpius einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund gab. Scorpius drückte seine Lippen kurz gegen James', bevor er sich löste und mit einem fragenden Blick die Schultern zuckte.

„Äh, ja… klar. Bis nachher?" Scorpius lächelte, als James nickte, und sprang schnell auf, hastete aus der Großen Halle, bevor ihn noch ein paar tödliche Blicke der Gryffindors erwischten. James schaute ihm nach, blieb an dem flatternden Umhang hängen und für einen Moment glaubte er seinen eigenen Atem in einer kleinen Wolke davon schweben zu sehen. Kopfschüttelnd schaute er noch oben, wo der strahlendblaue Himmel durch die magische Decke zu sehen war.

„Was arbeitet sein Vater eigentlich?", fragte Fred stirnrunzelnd und schaute zu Louis, der abwehrend die Hand hob.

„Ich weiß auch nicht alles", sagte er schnell. „Frag doch einfach Scorpius."

James öffnete den Mund, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Professioneller Killer", raunte es von hinten. James fuhr herum und wich erschrocken zurück, als Albus' Brille die grünen Augen wieder etwas zu groß wirken ließ. „Was? Dad hat ihn verhaftet…"

„Und wieder freigelassen", warf Louis ein.

„Er trägt immer diese dämlichen Handschuhe", fuhr Albus unberührt fort.

„Es war kalt", meinte Fred.

„Ach, ihr wisst ganz genau, dass ich Recht habe", schmollte Albus, die Hand wieder von James' Schulter nehmend. „Was soll er denn sonst machen? Blumen verkaufen?"

„Genauso unwahrscheinlich wie Menschen umbringen", gluckste James, schaute aber schnell nach vorne, als er von Albus und Rose denselben bösen Blick zugeworfen bekam. „Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen. Der Kerl ist ungefährlicher als ein Minimuff. Beinahe… zerbrechlich."

„Sag das nochmal, wenn er Onkel Bill umgebracht hat", schnaubte Albus, winkte Rose hinter sich her und stolzierte davon.

„Er ist paranoid", seufzte James. „Vollkommen paranoid."

Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die schlimmsten Bösewichte sind die, von denen man es nie erwartet."

„Also, bitte!" James verdrehte die Augen. „Der Kerl will mich ja nicht mal verklagen, weil ich sein… Eigentum entwendet habe. Hat bestimmt ein ganz gutes Herz."

„Oh, ich weiß was er arbeitet! Er ist doch steinreich und muss eigentlich nicht", sagte Fred gespannt und räusperte sich. „Bestimmt lebt er in New York, weil es dort so viel Verbrechen gibt, das er nachts bekämpfen kann. Und während sein Cape im Wind flattert, fragt er sich warum nichts davon sein Herz penetriert!"

James lachte so schallend los, dass man es noch am Lehrertisch hören konnte, was Fred tiefrot werden ließ.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

Louis hatte sich auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen gebissen um nicht zu lachen. „Penetriert? Herz? Mensch, Fred…"

„Ich denk mal, Onkel Bill penetriert da grad was anderes", presste James schwer atmend hervor und duckte sich unter dem Stück Toast, das Louis nach ihm warf.

„Ich will das gar nicht wissen. Daddy Draco hat vielleicht einen netten Hintern, aber mein Vater nicht", sagte er und schüttelte sich. „Vielleicht verbring ich die Ferien dann doch lieber bei Onkel Charlie." Das plötzliche Verstummen von James' Glucksen ließ Louis stutzig werden. „Was? Ist es wegen der Tatsache das mein Stiefdaddy eine wirklich ansehnliche Rückseite hat oder darf ich nicht in Erwägung ziehen die Ferien bei meinem Paten zu verbringen?"

„War dein Pate nicht Viktor Krum?", fragte Fred, den Kopf schief legend, während James sich räusperte.

Louis hob bereits misstrauisch die Augenbrauen. „Nein, der gehört Victoire und Dominique. Noch nicht kapiert, dass meine Mutter bei mir immer Ausnahmen macht?" Er sah zu James, der schnell an die Decke starrte, und zurück zu Fred, der versuchte dem starren Blick standzuhalten. „Na, sagt schon, oder ich geh mal kurz ein bisschen Veritaserum brauen."

„Jane denkt, Onkel Charlie hätte dein Herz penetriert", platzte es aus Fred heraus und er durfte sich James' ärgerlichen Blick antun, während Louis fast die Augen rausfielen. „Oder irgendwas anderes. Aber wenn ihr das freiwillig tut, dann ist es immer noch nicht richtig. Wir machen uns auch nur Sorgen. Also… Jane, sag doch auch mal was."

„Wir dachten nur… dass… Onkel Charlie und du ja…" James kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Es war nur einmal", sagte Louis schmollend und labte sich einen Moment an den geschockten Gesichtern, bevor er grinste. „Habt ihr sie noch alle? Ich hatte nie was mit Onkel Charlie und ich werd schon dafür sorgen, dass er bei seinem Plüschdrachen bleibt, wenn ihm nachts kalt wird."

„Wir… na ja, wir gingen ja auch nicht von einer freiwilligen Basis aus", sagte James heiser.

Louis hob die Augenbrauen. „Sondern davon, dass der Kerl, der geweint hat, als ein Drachenbaby geschlüpft ist, überhaupt in der Lage dazu wäre mir wehzutun? Ehrlich, da gefällt mir die Theorie, Daddy Draco sei ein Superheld, schon besser", sagte er und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Wenn ich das Onkel Charlie erzähle… Das bricht ihm das Herz."

„Oh, Lou! Wehe dir…" James fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, als Louis die Augenbrauen hüpfen ließ. „Wir haben uns nur ein bisschen gesorgt, weil du… seit Rumänien ein bisschen… na ja…"

„Anders bist", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Ja, natürlich. Immerhin hab ich mich an meinem Onkel vergangen", sagte Louis kalt.

„Das hält er uns jetzt ewig vor, Jane", murmelte Fred mit roten Wangen, die noch eine Spur dunkler wurden, als Louis nickte.

„Außerdem bin ich nicht anders. Keine Ahnung was ihr habt", meinte Louis kopfschüttelnd.

„Na ja, ein bisschen schon", sagte James und räusperte sich. „Aber das liegt anscheinend nicht an… Gut, wir hätten uns ja denken können, dass du sowas nicht mit dir machen lässt. Geschweige denn so ein krankes Zeug abziehst wie Al und Rose. Ich meine, ist voll offensichtlich, dass da was geht. Dabei sind sie Cousins. Voll krank. Glaubt ihr, ich muss aufs Klo, wenn ich jetzt noch einen Kürbissaft trinke? Harry lässt mich bestimmt gehen. Äh…" Sein verzweifelter Versuch das Thema zu wechseln machte Louis wohl irgendwie sauer, weil er sich wortlos seine Tasche schnappte und schneller verschwand als Scorpius eben.

Fred schaute ihm verwirrt nach, wobei James sich wieder auf die Decke fixierte, wo jetzt dunkle Wolken aufzogen. „Vielleicht hat Onkel Charlie doch…" Fred hob abwehrend die Hand, als James ihm einen bösen Blick schenkte. „Na ja, aber er reagiert ja schon ziemlich empfindlich…"

„Ah!" James schnippte mit den Fingern. „Ich weiß es. Wenn er die Ferien bei Daddy Draco und dessen Lover verbringt, dann schauen wir bei Onkel Charlie vorbei, nachdem wir Louis vorher unauffällig dazu gebracht haben uns Veritaserum zu brauen. So finden wir alles heraus!"

„Hm…", machte Fred und es gab niemanden auf der Welt, der mit einem billigen „Hm" enthusiastisch klingen konnte.

„Was?", knurrte James.

„Na ja…" Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich frage mich nur, wie du das alles schaffen willst. Die UTZe kommen bald, dein Freund hat demnächst Geburtstag, Finbar Quigley kommt zum Spiel und wie bei Merlins Bart willst du Louis Weasley dazu kriegen, dass er dir Veritaserum braut, ohne dass er fragt wofür?"

James räusperte sich. „Die Antwort auf all deine Fragen lautet… Sex!"

Fred starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Ich versteh schon. Ich frag nicht mehr nach."


	28. Mädchen und Malfoys

**Mädchen und Malfoys**

Es hatte zu regnen bekommen – oder zu schneien; es war ein merkwürdiger, widerlicher Februar-Mischmasch der James' Aussicht auf einen schönen Nachmittag auf den Ländereien zunichte machte. Er schaute aus jedem Fenster, an dem Fred und er vorbeiliefen, und seufzte jedesmal, wenn er in die graue Wolkenmasse blickte, die über den Türmen waberte.

„Kaugummi?" Fred hielt ihm einen Streifen unter die Nase, aber James winkte ab.

„Damit ruinierst du dir noch deinen Kiefer", murmelte er, aber Fred zuckte nur mit den Schultern und gönnte sich einen zweiten Streifen, obwohl er gerade erst gegessen hatte. „Ist Harry noch nicht da?", wollte James wissen, als die ganzen Siebtklässler im Korridor rumlungerten.

„Muss ich Malfoy eigentlich auch was zum Geburtstag schenken?", schmatzte Fred abwesend.

James schaute sich um. „Normalerweise ist er doch überpünktlich… Und Louis ist auch nirgendwo…"

„Ich weiß ja noch weniger, was er mag, als du, Jane", brabbelte Fred nachdenklich vor sich hin, eine Kaugummiblase produzierend und platzen lassend. „Mag er Kaugummi?"

„Davies? Hast du meinen Vater gesehen?", rief James über Freds Kopf.

„Ja, in der Zeitung zum Beispiel", kam die patzige Antwort zurück. Das passierte eben, wenn man die Freundinnen der Ex mal höflich etwas fragte.

„Vielleicht schenk ich ihm Liebestrank… Dad hat daran rumgebastelt. Es gibt ihn jetzt in verschiedenen Duftmarken, so wie bei Amordingsda, das verwirrt ihn dann, ob er dich wirklich mag, wenn ich ihm einen mit Kaugummigeruch schenke…" Fred nickte vor sich hin. „Dann denkt er, dass er mich mag."

„Julie, hast du meinen Vater gesehen?", ignorierte James ihn einfach und bekam jetzt wenigstens ein vernünftiges Kopfschütteln zu sehen. „Meinen Cousin?"

Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend hob Juliette den Finger und deutete auf Fred, was James schnauben ließ. Kurzerhand deutete sie hinter sich, wo Lucy versuchte heimlich einen Schoko-Karamell-Riegel zu verdrücken, was James knurren ließ.

„Hör mal, halb Hogwarts ist voll mit deinen Verwandten", sagte sie leicht eingeschnappt. „Du könntest etwas expliziter sein."

„Du könntest aufhören so blond zu sein. Es ist wohl offensichtlich wen ich meine", sagte James genervt und deutete zwischen sich und Fred umher. „Da fehlt jemand."

„Wenn du so mit mir redest, dann sag ich dir gar nichts", schnappte Juliette zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verkreuzend.

„Eigentlich… würde so ein Minimuff auch niedlich aussehen, auf Malfoys Schulter", philosophierte Fred vor sich hin.

Juliette hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, willst du dich ausgerechnet bei Malfoy einschleimen, Fred?"

„Hä?" Perplex blinzelnd schaute Fred sich um. „Was? Nein… Malfoy hat Geburtstag und ich überlege, ob ich ihm was schenken soll oder ob das aufdringlich wirkt. Wir sind ja nicht wirklich Freunde…"

„Er hat… Geburtstag?", würgte Juliette.

James schnaubte auf. „Ja, stell dir vor. Jeder Mensch hat Geburtstag."

„Und du schenkst ihm was?" Juliette stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus. „Ah, wunderbar. Das Happy End. Ist es übrigens wahr, dass euer Onkel dem nicht vorhandenen Malfoy'schen Charme auch nicht widerstehen konnte?"

James beobachtete ungerührt wie Freds Ohren verräterisch rot wurden. „Wo hast du das jetzt wieder her?"

„Lauras Dad arbeitet mit ihm zusammen in Gringotts, schon vergessen?" Juliette schmunzelte als Fred sich zwischen seinen Schultern duckte.

„Ja, mein Vater hält mich da ja gerne auf dem Laufenden", mischte Davies sich ein. „Er hat sich wegen dem Lachkrampf ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen. Da konnte er sich das sogar aus der nächsten Nähe ansehen. Wenigstens hast du jetzt jemanden mit dem du dich darüber austauschen kannst, wie es ist, den Abschaum der magischen Gesellschaft zu daten, Potter."

James gab ein gekünsteltes Lachen von sich. „Scorpius ist wenigstens nicht so bissig wie ihr."

„Schade, es scheint in den Genen zu liegen, dass Malfoys auf aufgeschlitzte Gesichter stehen", gab Davies giggelnd zurück.

„Dann sollte dein Vater lieber deine Mutter in Sicherheit bringen", sagte James kalt und beobachtete genüsslich wie der bescheuerten Schnepfe der Mund aufklappte. „Oder ist dein Dad jetzt damit beschäftigt wieder Louis' Mutter nachzustellen, nur weil er sie mal knutschen durfte?"

„Dein Dad hat mal sowas Billiges wie Weasleys Mutter gedatet?" Juliette öffnete ebenfalls empört den Mund und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft als James einen Zauberstab unter die Nase gehalten bekam. „Laura, nimm den runter, oder ich ziehe dir Hauspunkte ab."

„Nerv mich weiter, Julie, und ich ziehe dir Hauspunkte ab", gab Davies zurück, James zornig anfunkelnd. „Und du nimmst das zurück oder ich sorge dafür, dass mein Vater deinen Onkel rauswirft."

James verdrehte die Augen, schob den Zauberstab desinteressiert aus seinem Blickfeld. „Kommt da nicht irgendein Spruch, dass er sich doch jetzt von Malfoy aushalten lassen kann?"

„Ah, das ist auch der einzige plausible Grund warum ausgerechnet du Scorpius Malfoy knutschst", schnaubte Davies, den Zauberstab wegsteckend und sich dramatisch umdrehend. „Ravenclaw wird euch fertig machen im nächsten Match, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Potter." Das Kinn reckend stolzierte sie davon und trommelte mit dramatischen Gesten das Quidditchteam von Ravenclaw zusammen um sie kurzerhand mit falschen Tränen in den Augen gegen James aufzuhetzen. Da der ganze Rest aus relativ breitgebauten, furchteinflößenden Kerlen bestand benutzte James Fred als Schutzschild.

„Ich hasse Ravenclaws", murmelte Fred. „Vielleicht schenke ich Malfoy ein Anti-Ravenclaw-Banner, das er während dem Spiel schwenken kann."

„Als ob Malfoy zu dem Spiel kommen würde. Er hat absolut keinen Grund", schnaubte Juliette. „Und hör auf Kaugummi zu kauen, das ist verdammt unhöflich."

Fred schmatzte lauter, während James gluckste. „Natürlich kommt er. Und zwar wegen mir", sagte James und reckte das Kinn.

„Ich brauche bitte keine detailierten Beschreibungen eures Liebeslebens", zischte Juliette ihn an, schnaubend, als James leicht rosa um die Nase wurde. „Gott, ihr habt sogar ein Liebesleben? Du bist so tief gesunken, James. Am Ende verstreust du an seinem Geburtstag noch Rosenblätter und fängst an zu dichten." Sie schüttelte sich, das blonde Haar wieder ordentlich über die Schulter werfend. „Steck ihm lieber nicht weiterhin in meiner Gegenwart die Zunge in den Hals, oder du kannst dir jemand anderen suchen, der den Schnatz für dich fängt."

„Oh, das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Finbar Quigley kommt zum Spiel", warf Fred ein, aber James verkniff es sich Juliette auszulachen. Muggelwurzeln hin oder her, wer Finbar Quigley war wusste sie auch und würde deswegen jetzt hoffentlich die Klappe halten.

„Woher weißt du das, Fred?", fragte sie, ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd.

Fred grinste breit. „Ich hab da so meine Quellen", sagte er geheimnisvoll, wurde von allen Seiten angestarrt und stöhnte auf. „Meine Mutter hat's mit geschrieben. Sie hat ein paar Quidditch-Connections und im Gegensatz zu James' Mutter plappert sie sowas leicht aus."

„Dafür solltest du Tante Angy ein Küsschen geben", sagte James grinsend. „Wo ist jetzt mein Vater?"

„Ich dachte, du suchst deinen Cousin?", schnaubte Juliette.

„Ah, ja…" James räusperte sich. „Ich hab so viel im Kopf grad."

„Malfoys Geburtstag kommt auch noch", musste Fred ihn daran erinnern, dass er auch keine Ahnung hatte, was man Scorpius schenken könnte. „Und vergiss dein Veritaserum nicht."

Juliette warf ihm diesen genervten, skeptischen Blick zu, den seine Mutter ihm auch gerne mal zeigte, worauf James Fred packte und hinter sich herzog. „Ich sag dir Bescheid wegen dem Zusatztraining!", rief er durch den halben Korridor.

„Ich kann alleine laufen", beschwerte Fred sich, änderte aber nichts daran, dass James ihn durch die Gegend schob. „In welchem Klassenraum haben wir? Vielleicht ist Louis einfach schon vorgegangen und sitzt weinend am Fenster…"

James' Augen wurden groß. „Weinend?", presste er hervor, die Vorstellung, wie ausgerechnet Louis deprimiert schniefend den Kopf auf ein Pult presste, schnell abschüttelnd.

„Na ja, du hast seine Gefühle verletzt", meinte Fred altklug. „Er liebt Onkel Charlie und Onkel Charlie liebt ihn; lass sie doch zusammen sein."

Augenrollend klatschte James Fred auf den Kopf und brachte die feuerroten Haare durcheinander, bevor er ihn wegschubste. „Das ist Inzest hoch drei, du Perversling. Oh, apropos pervers, da ist Towler. Soll ich ihn mal fragen, ob er Louis gesehen hat?"

Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Der ist mir unheimlich…", murmelte er und zog James weg, als Towler ihnen strahlend winkte, sich jetzt deprimiert wieder gegen die Wand lehnte. „Warum hat sich Louis nur so einen Kanarienvogel ausgesucht? Der stalkt ihn voll…"

„Na ja, aber typisch Kanarienvogel: es bleibt beim Stalken", sagte James grinsend, bevor er vorsichtig an der Klinke zum Klassenraum rüttelte. „Oh, offen…"

„Jaah, also, es kann nicht daran liegen, dass Towler schwul ist, Louis kann ja alles rumkriegen", sagte Fred, während James in den Klassenraum spickte, leise wimmerte.

„Ja, anscheinend sogar meinen Vater", presste er hervor und Fred schlüpfte unter seinem Arm durch, damit er die Szenerie beobachten konnte. „Wo tatscht er ihm da rum?" James verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Sein Vater hatte diesen enthusiastischen Gesichtsausdruck, den er auch immer zeigte, wenn er Albus davon erzählte, wie toll es war Auror zu sein, und er gestikulierte auch relativ wild mit den Händen, was wenigstens noch eine Scheidung in weite Ferne rücken ließ. Louis hatte allerdings genau diesen Blick drauf, den er auch gezeigt hatte um James' Scorpius damals rumzukriegen, oder den er auch gerne mal aufsetzte, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute.

Aber das alles war nichts gegen die vorwitzige Hand seines Cousins, die an der Seite von Harrys Umhang rumspielte, bevor sie etwas nach unten wanderte, Harry dabei gar nicht ablenkte. Er stockte nicht mal kurz, als Louis die Hand in seine Tasche schob, kurz herumkramte und dann irgendetwas rauszog, dabei ein übertrieben verstehendes Nicken von sich gab.

„Harry, der Unterricht hätte schon längst anfangen sollen", rief James da von der Tür aus. Louis fuhr herum und starrte ihn aus großen, zum Glück nicht tränengefüllten Augen an, die Hand auffällig unauffällig kurz in seiner Schultasche verschwinden lassend.

„Oh, wirklich?" Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. „Na ja, fünf Minuten. Kommt mal rein, Jungs. Und James, zu mir nach vorne kurz."

Louis ging wohl extra um die andere Seite des Pultes und ließ sich neben Fred in die letzte Reihe fallen, während die offene Tür jetzt Schüler anzusaugen schien, die nach und nach die Reihen plappernd füllten.

„Was denn?", fragte James, sich ein wenig unwohl fühlend, weil Harry ihn wiedermal ganz und gar nicht wie einen normalen Schüler behandelte.

„Du hast gehört, dass ich Scorpius' Vater wieder freigelassen hab, ja?" Harry wartete James' Nicken ab und lächelte dann. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das nicht gerne getan habe. Malfoys Vergangenheit lässt mich ein wenig skeptisch sein, deswegen baue ich darauf, dass du mir wieder sagst, wenn irgendwas –"

James hob hastig eine Hand. „Wieder? Ich hab dir nie irgendwie geholfen. Du hast in meinem Zimmer rumgeschnüffelt", sagte er ungehalten. „Und eigentlich haben wir da klare Regelungen. Ich geh ja auch nicht in euer Schlafzimmer."

Harry zeigte ihm ein steifes Grinsen. „Natürlich, James. Du sollst Scorpius ja auch nicht… benutzen, meine Güte, nein." Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Aber wenn dir irgendetwas auffällt, verdächtig vorkommt, dann zögere nicht mir Bescheid zu sagen."

„Was hast du eben mit Louis geredet?", fragte James, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend.

„Was? Oh, er hat mich nur ein paar Dinge über die Ausbildung zum Auror gefragt", strahlte Harry und legte die Hände auf James' Schultern. „Du würdest wunderbar in der Uniform aussehen, übrigens."

Die Augen verdrehend wischte James die Hände von seinen Schultern und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort in die letzte Reihe, wo Louis so tat, als hätte es ihn gar nicht interessiert, was James und Harry zu besprechen gehabt hatten, aber Fred schien dafür umso neugieriger.

„Was wollte er?", platzte es ihn raus, als James sich an das Pult vor ihnen setzte, Harry und der Tafel dreist den Rücken zudrehend.

„Frag doch Louis", ließ er geheimnisvoll verlauten.

Louis schaute auf, die Augenbrauen hebend.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine", schnaubte James. „Hat Harry dich auch verhalten gebeten Scorpius' Familie auszuspionieren und bietet dir im Gegensatz eine vernünftige Ausbildung an?"

„Zum Auror? Ich?" Louis lachte auf. „Ich bitte dich. Mein Traum war es schon immer Drachen zu zähmen." Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen und drehte den Kopf, damit er Freds rote Ohren mustern konnte. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Fred?"

„Oh, halt's Maul, Lou", schnaubte James für Fred gleich mit und drehte sich wieder um, als Harry sich zum wiederholten Male räusperte.

„Entschuldigt die kleine Verzögerung, aber jetzt fangen wir auch gleich richtig an… Nachdem ich…" Harry suchte sein Klemmbrett mit der Namensliste heraus. „…die Anwesenheit überprüft habe…"

Augenrollend drehte James sich wieder herum. „Was hast du mit Harry geredet, Lou?", fragte er geradeheraus.

„Ich hab ihn gefragt, wobei er sich die Hand verletzt hat", sagte Louis ebenso geradeheraus, worauf James herumfuhr und die Hand seines Vaters anstarrte, die dick einbandagiert war. „Hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

„Ich schaue Leuten in die Augen, wenn ich mit ihnen rede", murmelte James angefressen.

Louis' Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er lächelte nicht. „Außer, besagte Menschen haben einen großen Ausschnitt zu bieten."

„Ach, als ob du –"

„Potter, James?"

„Mann, hast du mich nicht grad gesehen?", schnauzte James seinen Vater an, der nur dämlich grinsend ein Häkchen machte. „Oh, ich hasse es, wenn er hier vorbeikommen muss. Was hast du ihm aus der Tasche geklaut, Lou?" Ehrlich sein brachte es immer, denn Louis griff in seine Schultasche und knallte ein Päckchen Kaugummi auf den Tisch. James verdrehte die Augen. „Lou –"

„Weasley, Louis?"

James verdrehte erneut die Augen, als sein Vater ihn unterbrechen musste. Louis hob desinteressiert die Hand und winkte kurz.

„Weasley, Lucy? Auch da… Ah, wunderbar. Hab ich jemanden vergessen?", fragte Harry und gab ein entschuldigendes Geräusch von sich, als Fred die Hand hob. „Sorry, Fred. Hab ich dich zwischen den ganzen Weasleys wohl übersehen…"

Fred seufzte. „Wär ja nichts Neues." Schmollend schnappte er sich den Kaugummi auf dem Tisch und schob ihn sich demonstrativ schmollend in den Mund. „Alscho, jetzscht arbeite isch mal voll nischt mit…"

James drehte sich schmunzelnd wieder nach vorne, während sein Vater sein geliebtes Klemmbrett zur Seite warf.

„Wir beschäftigen uns heute mit einer aktuelleren Angelegenheit", sagte Harry und anscheinend machte Louis sich einen Spaß daraus ihn im falschen Moment anzulächeln, denn er ließ sich knapp neben die Tischkante fallen und landete beinahe auf dem Boden. „Werwölfe", fuhr er ungerührt fort, bevor er mehr als ein bisschen Gekicher kassierte. „Nicht, dass sich einige von euch jetzt angegriffen fühlen. Miss Davies, grüß deine Mutter doch schön von mir. Ich hab Lavender gefühlte Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Louis, du darfst deinen Vater und Stiefvater beide grüßen, also schau nicht so."

Louis war tatsächlich leicht rosa um die wenigen Sommersprossen geworden. „Sowas sollte man nicht breittreten. Davies denkt jetzt, wir würden in einer Liga spielen…"

„Früher war es ein noch viel größeres Problem, wenn bekannt wurde, dass jemand an Lykanthropie leidet. Mein eigener Lehrer wurde deswegen rausgeworfen. Aber heutzutage sieht das zum Glück alles ganz anders aus…" Harry rutschte auf seinem Tisch nach hinten und blickte in die Runde. „Trotzdem ändert sich nichts daran, wie unglaublich gefährlich Werwölfe sein können. Ich bin heute hier um euch ein paar wirksame Verteidigungszauber zu zeigen, die das Ministerium demnächst als Standard vorrausetzt…"

„Merkwürdig, hm?", wisperte Louis James von hinten ins Ohr. „Wieso kommt er jetzt extra her um uns über Werwölfe aufzuklären?"

James drehte den Kopf leicht, Louis' Nase aus dem Weg schiebend. „Vielleicht will Greyback Rache", raunte er und schnippte Louis gegen die gerunzelte Stirn. „Erst flieht er aus Askaban, bringt dann deinen Daddy um, bevor er deinen Stiefdaddy schließlich zu Tode quält."

Louis wischte James' Hand weg. „Das ist nicht lustig", schnaubte er James direkt gegen die Lippen. „Die Tatsache außer Acht gelassen, dass Greyback auch nicht mehr der Jüngste ist; er ist immer noch brandgefährlich. Du hast ja gesehen was er mit Scorpius' Vater gemacht hat und das in nicht mal fünf Minuten."

„Ja, aber die lassen Greyback doch jetzt nicht entwischen", meinte James, leicht zusammenzuckend als Fred sich auch noch so dicht an ihn drängen und ihm gegen die Wange atmen musste. Bei Louis hielt er das ja noch aus, der würde nicht versuchen ihn zu küssen, aber Freds bislang ungeküsster Schmollmund kam ihm immer zu nahe.

„Doppelte Bewachung bringt bei sowas aber nichts, Jane. Wenn der raus will, dann kommt der raus", murmelte Fred, bevor er weiter auf seinem Kaugummi rumkaute, sich gleichzeitig mit Louis nickend zurücklehnte.

„Vielleicht ist Papa auch deswegen so schnell hier weg", murmelte Louis, sich die blonden Haare aus der Stirn wischend – hinter sich hörte James das bekannte Klemmbrett auf den Boden fallen. „Vielleicht will er Daddy Draco beschützen."

„Freiwillige?", kam es von hinten, gerade als James den Mund öffnete. Er spürte schon eine unangenehme Gänsehaut seinen Nacken hochkriechen, als er sich langsam umdrehte, in die erwartungsvoll leuchtenden, grünen Augen seines Vaters schaute, der schon seit James ein Baby war davon träumte eines Tages mit ihm zusammen Verbrechen bekämpfen zu können. „James?" Ja, auch er hatte bei diesem Hundeblick Probleme ‚Nein' zu sagen, richtete sich seufzend auf und ließ sich von seinen Cousins noch ermutigend auf die Schulter klopfen, während er nach vorne schlurfte.

Harry haute ihn fast um, als er ihm zufrieden gegens Schulterblatt klopfte. „Wer möchte James' Partner sein?" Flehentlich schaute James zu Louis, aber der formte ein tonloses ‚Nein', war anscheinend in der Lage dazu James' Hundeblick zu widerstehen.

„Ich will!" James zuckte zusammen, als Davies zu enthusiastisch aufsprang, dass ihr Stuhl nach hinten umfiel und Towlers Fuß unter sich zerquetschte. „Sorry…", murmelte sie, bevor sie James rachelustig anfunkelte.

Er stöhnte auf. „Na, toll…"

* * *

„Mr. Malfoy, helfen Sie mir noch kurz beim Aufräumen?"

Scorpius schaute von seiner Tasche auf, die er irgendwie nicht richtig gepackt bekam, und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Teddy winkte ihn zu sich und stemmte breit grinsend die Hände in die Hüften, als er sich seinen überdimensionalen Kasten noch einmal anschaute.

„Können Sie das nicht wegzaubern?", fragte Scorpius, als er sich neben Teddy stellte.

„Darum geht's doch nicht." Teddy stupste ihn an. „Sag mir, was du von der Idee gehalten hast, Scorpi."

Verwirrt über das plötzliche Du zuckte Scorpius mit den Schultern. „Es war doch… ganz lustig." Teddy hatte sie diese Stunde Teekessel in Mäuse verwandeln lassen, die sie dann vergrößert und in diesen Kasten gesetzt hatten. Neun Löcher im Deckel hatten die übergroßen Mäuse dazu gebracht immer wieder die Schnauze rauszuhalten, damit man sie mit dem ebenfalls überdimensionalen Hammer, den Scorpius gerade in die Hand gedrückt bekam, wieder hineinbefördern konnte.

„Wirklich?", strahlte Teddy, die Box schrumpfen lassend und unter den Arm klemmend. Scorpius fragte sich, warum der große, knallrote Hammer nicht auch geschrumpft wurde, immerhin war der ein bisschen peinlicher als die Box…

„Na ja, was der zweite Teil mit Verwandlung zu tun hatte, hab ich nicht verstanden", gab Scorpius zu, während sie den Korridor entlangliefen. Ein Vogel flatterte vom Innenhof auf Scorpius' Hammer und er musste ihn heftig schütteln, damit das Vieh wieder wegflog.

„Motivation", ließ Teddy altklug verlauten. „Die Aussicht die armen Teekessel zu verhauen hat euch dazu gebracht wunderbare Verwandlungen durchzuführen! Und deine Maus hatte auch eine sehr hübsche Nase, Scorpi. Nicht so schief wie die von Albus, zum Beispiel."

„Dafür hat Potter die Mäuse wunderbar verhauen", murmelte Scorpius. „Mir taten sie Leid…"

„Nichts gegen Rose! Wie ein Berserker", gluckste Teddy, Scorpius auf die Schulter klopfend. „Und wie sieht's sonst so aus?" Er hielt Scorpius die Tür auf und ließ ihn in den Korridor vorgehen, holte auch schnell wieder auf.

„Hm?" Scorpius legte den Hammer auf seiner Schulter ab, bevor er den Kopf fragend schief legte.

Teddy verdrehte lächelnd die Augen. „Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen dich zu fragen, wie's dir wegen Drake geht", sagte er, die kleine Box abwesend immer wieder hochwerfend, wobei er Scorpius fixierte. „Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach zu erfahren, dass er jetzt plötzlich einen Mann liebt, oder?"

Scorpius zuckte die Schultern. „Ist ja nicht plötzlich", murmelte er, worauf Teddy die Augen verdrehte.

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine", sagte er, lächelte aber wieder freundlich. „Für dich ist es auf jeden Fall plötzlich und du kannst auf jeden Fall immer zu mir kommen, wenn du voll deprimiert bist, bisschen reden willst, du weißt schon."

Scorpius wurde leicht rosa um die Nase. „Da-Danke… aber ich komm schon damit klar. Mr. Weas… Bill ist ja auch ganz nett."

Teddy zeigte ein steifes Grinsen, als Scorpius ihn anschaute.

„Nicht, dass ich ihn gut kennen würde…", murmelte er jetzt etwas eingeschüchtert. „Aber wenn Vater ihn gern hat, dann wird er wohl in Ordnung sein." Er wartete auf eine Zustimmung, bekam aber keine. „So, im Nachhinein, hätte ich das auch merken können. Damals, in meinem ersten Jahr, als Vater mich zum Bahnhof gebracht hat, da hat er mich fast geschüttelt, als ich gesagt hab, der Mann da würde cool aussehen. Aber es lag an den Narben. Ich war ja erst elf…"

„Bill hätte mich an dem Tag fast umgebracht, weil ich seine Tochter geküsst habe", murmelte Teddy gedankenverloren, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und grinste Scorpius wieder an. „Oh, das sind nur die Werwolf-Gene, die lassen ihn manchmal ein bisschen sehr aggressiv werden."

Scorpius riss die Augen auf und ließ fast den Hammer fallen. Sein armer Vater, immer noch angeschlagen von diesem Angriff, war jetzt ganz alleine mit so jemanden? Er schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte den Gedanken Louis' Vater könnte mörderisch lachend jemanden fressen für absurd.

„Solange Vater glücklich ist", sagte er und seufzte schwer.

Teddys Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch. „Das heißt, du hast gar kein Problem damit, dass er sich trennt und… Es macht dich nicht todtraurig, dass er Astoria verlässt?"

Scorpius blinzelte, unter Teddys Blick ein wenig schrumpfend. „Wie… also…" Er räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ja nicht jemand, den ich absolut nicht leiden kann. Wenn mein Vater mit Potter, also James' Bruder, durchgebrannt wäre, dann würde ich bestimmt länger brauchen um das zu akzeptieren."

Teddy grinste breit, streckte die Hand aus und verwuchelte Scorpius' Haare, was den aber nicht genug ablenkte um zu bemerken, wie sein Cousin gerade die schöne Box mit der anderen Hand zerquetschte.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte er leise und deutete auf die Box. Teddy folgte seinem Blick und keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Oh, nein! Die brauch ich doch noch!", rief er entrüstet, zückte den Zauberstab und murmelte einen schnellen _Reparo_, schien aber nicht mehr zufrieden mit seiner Box zu sein. „Och, nö…"

„Ähm, dann kannst du ja den Hammer tragen", sagte Scorpius, aber Teddy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich trauere, Scorpi, außerdem musst du tun was ich sage, ich bin dein Lehrer. Hey, da ist James. Geh und gib ihm einen Kuss. Ich warte hier in der Ecke und weine", sagte Teddy, das Kinn reckend und die bebende Unterlippe demonstrierend. „Du untergräbst meine Autorität, weil wir entfernt verwandt sind."

Scorpius seufzte auf, vorsichtig in den Korridor lugend, wo ein Haufen schnatternder Siebtklässler anscheinend gerade Pause machte. James hockte mit Louis und Fred auf dem Boden vor einem Wandteppich, den er anstarren konnte, während seine Cousins ihm ziemlich genervt ausschauend zuhören mussten. Fred spielte lieber mit den Fransen des Teppichs und Louis streckte ab und an die Hand aus um James mit einem Taschentuch an der Schläfe rumzutupfen.

Mit einem kleinen Schubs von Teddy setzte Scorpius sich endlich in Bewegung, blieb kurz hinter James stehen und grinste Fred zu, der ganz große, leuchtende Augen bei dem Hammer bekam. Louis hob gerade den Blick, als Scorpius mit dem Hammer sanft auf James' Kopf klopfte.

„Huhu", machte er fröhlich, als James erschrocken herumfuhr.

„Oi", entfuhr es James und er wich zwischen Fred und Louis an die Wand zurück. „Bring mich nicht um, bitte."

Scorpius hob eine Augenbraue, als James ihn so geschockt anstarrte.

„Er hat einen ziemlich heftigen Fluch abgekriegt", sagte Louis, demonstrierte ein blutrotes Taschentuch und deutete auf James' blutverkrustete Schläfe. „Macho James will nicht in den Krankenflügel."

„Ich darf mich bei einem überdimensionalen Hammer ja wohl erschrecken", presste James hervor, schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich auf. „Wo hast du den denn her?" Den Hammer mit großen Augen anstarrend lehnte James sich vorsichtig vor und spitzte die Lippen.

„Von Te… Professor Lupin." Scorpius stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um James einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Den haben wir in Verwandlung benutzt. Dein Bruder hat ihn geschwungen, als würde er das ständig machen." James gab ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich. „Habt ihr Pause?"

„Mhm…" James klang nicht gerade enthusiastisch. „Würd dir ja lieber helfen den Hammer wegzubringen. Der ist mir unheimlich… Demnächst fängt der Teppich noch an zu brennen… Oh, Moment." James zückte den Zauberstab. „_Orchideus_", murmelte er, pflückte die Blumen, die aus seinem Zauberstab brachen und reichte den Strauß an Louis, der ihn verwirrt anstarrte und etwas rosa um die Nase wurde, dann aber prustete.

„Merci?" Er teilte den Strauß und gab Fred auch eine Hälfte, während James sich verwirrt am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Scorpius, willst du auch?"

„Schenk meinem Freund keine Blumen, Lou", schnaubte James.

„Warum schenkst du mir anstatt deinem Freund Blumen?", gab Louis amüsiert zurück. „Nicht, dass ich mich nicht geschmeichelt fühle, aber ich glaube, du hast gerade Towlers Herz gebrochen."

James winkte ab. „Scheiß auf Towlers Herz", murrte er, lehnte sich für noch einen Kuss vor und stupste Scorpius gegen die Nase. „Muss nochmal zu Teddy und ihn was fragen. Wir sehen uns…"

Mit hochroten Wangen nickte Scorpius und klammerte sich an seinen Hammer, schaute James verträumt lächelnd nach, worauf Fred und Louis ein theatralisches Seufzen von sich gaben.

„Ah, ja… Die Liebe", säuselte Louis und sog den Geruch seiner Blumen ein. „Da wird man ja richtig neidisch." Erneut seufzend zupfte er ein Blütenblatt ab und bettete es auf Freds Kopf. „So siehst du richtig hübsch aus, Fred."

„Scorpius!" Ein Arm schlang sich um Scorpius' Schulter und er wurde herumgezogen. „Oh, ein prächtiger Hammer. Ist das jetzt modern?", fragte ihn James' Vater und zog ihn einfach in den Klassenraum hinein.

„Äh… Der gehört Professor Lupin", sagte Scorpius ziemlich überrumpelt. „Ich hab auch eigentlich gleich wieder Unterricht, Mr. Potter…"

„Nenn mich doch Harry, wir sind so gut wie verwandt." Harry schüttelte Scorpius' Hand so heftig, dass er beinahe seinen Hammer fallenließ. „Wie geht's deinem Vater?"

„Ähm…" Scorpius zuckte die Schultern.

„Noch nichts von ihm gehört? Nicht, dass er sich absetzt", strahlte Harry, die grünen Augen unheimlich funkelnd. Scorpius fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde unwohler und zog schon in Erwägung Harry den Hammer über den Kopf zu ziehen um dann schnell abzuhauen. „Wie fühlt sich das an jetzt ein Teil des Weasley-Clans zu sein? Ich hab es geliebt. Schade, dass du noch so lange bis Weihnachten warten musst, nicht wahr? Aber ich bin sicher Molly strickt dir gerne einen Pullover. Glaube nicht, dass sie jemals zuvor ein ‚S' stricken musste…" Harry strahlte ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber Scorpius wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte.

„Ähm… Na ja, so richtig… Teil des Weasley-Clans bin ich ja nicht", murmelte er, sich haltsuchend an den Hammer klammernd, als Harry ihm auf die Schulter klopfen wollte. Warum musste der einen ständig anfassen? Scorpius fühlte sich dadurch nicht wirklich wohler.

„Na ja, aber wenn demnächst ein goldener Ring anstatt einem silbernen am Finger deines Vaters glitzert, dann bist du ganz offiziell –"

„Was?", fiepte Scorpius und schluckte ein Wimmern herunter. „Mein Vater heiratet nicht."

„Hat er das gesagt?", lachte Harry und wartete geduldig auf Scorpius' weinerliches „Nein", bevor er aufseufzte. „Ich bin mir relativ sicher Lily würde Blumen streuen", sagte er, heiterte Scorpius damit aber nicht auf. „Scorpius, wenn dir das schwer fällt, dann kann ich das verstehen. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Rosie sprechen; ihr seid doch in einer Stufe? Sie hat das auch durchgemacht. Hermine hatte sofort jemand neuen und Ron trauert ihr immer noch hinterher. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr würdet euch gegenseitig helfen können und in der Lage sein einander zu unterstützen. Geheimnisse liegen einem schwer auf der Seele, nicht wahr Scorpius?"

Die Lippen aufeinander pressend wich Scorpius leicht zurück. „Ähm, Ihr Sohn mag mich nicht besonders… Und Ihre Nichte auch nicht."

„Aber du hast ja James", sagte Harry grinsend. „Du erzählst ihm bestimmt… alles."

„Ich…" Scorpius machte einen Schritt nach hinten. „…müsste dann mal wieder. Aber es war nett mit Ihnen zu reden, Mr. Po… Harry." Er ließ sich die Hand schütteln und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um, hastete so schnell er konnte wieder aus dem Klassenzimmer.

* * *

Gegen Nachmittag hatte es sogar richtig zu stürmen begonnen und weil Scorpius noch seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde ausstehen musste, nutzte James das aus um Fred und Louis sich selbst zu überlassen. Er klopfte scharf gegen Teddys Bürotür – die Tatsache, dass Teddy eine Bürotür hatte, kam ihm immer noch total dämlich vor – und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, was Teddy auch nicht kümmerte.

„Weißt ja, wo alles steht", murmelte er, den Blick gar nicht von seinen Aufsätzen nehmend und sich mit der Feder an der Schläfe kratzend.

„Irgendwas über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte James, das Flohpulver von Teddys Schreibtisch stibitzend und sich auf den Boden fallen lassend. „Hallo?"

„Sag Drake nicht, dass das mein Kamin ist", murmelte Teddy, einen Aufsatz zusammenrollend. Er schenkte James ein kurzes Grinsen, bevor er sich eine neue Pergamentrolle schnappte.

James starrte ihn einen Moment an, schüttelte den Kopf und steckte ihn dann in das grün auflodernde Feuer. Jetzt sah er auch mal ansatzweise, wie Scorpius so lebte, wenn er bei seinem Vater war. Auch wenn er aus dem wenigen was er sah nicht viel schließen konnte, außer, dass Onkel Bill es nicht gewohnt war mit teuren Sachen zu hantieren. Die Beine verkreuzt hockte er auf der weißen Couch und kaute an einem Marmeladenbrötchen herum, das irgendwie nach Frühstück aussah.

„James, hi!", rief Bill fröhlich aus, das Brötchen ungeachtet der Flecken auf den blitzeblanken Glastisch werfend und auf den Boden rutschend. „Wie geht's?" Der Teppich sah auch wunderbar flauschig aus und Bill schien das auch gerade zu merken, so wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte und er wieder und wieder über den Teppich strich.

„Passt schon", murmelte James, den prickelnden Schmerz an seiner Schläfe ignorierend. Dafür würde er Ravenclaw in den Boden stampfen beim nächsten Spiel. „Wie –"

„Wie geht's Louis?", platzte es aus Bill raus. „Kommt er damit klar? Fleur hat ihm doch geschrieben, oder?"

James verdrehte die Augen und nickte kurz. „Bist du alleine da und langweilst dich?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir frühstücken grade. Draco ist noch unter der Dusche. Es ist sein freier Tag heute." Er gluckste, als James das Gesicht verzog. „Schule schon aus oder schwänzt du, James? Ich komm mit der Zeitverschiebung noch nicht so gut klar. Es ist jetzt so kurz nach zwölf… dann ist es bei euch… fünf?"

James runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr frühstück um zwölf? Boah, ich will auch…" Er starrte Bills Brötchen an und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Äh, ja. Ich warte noch drauf, dass Scorpius' Unterricht vorbei ist und dann essen wir zu Abend. Eigentlich wollte ich Mr. Malfoy sprechen. Duscht er lange?"

Bill grinste. „Nicht, nachdem er mich ausgeschlossen hat", sagte er und gluckste, als James ein würgendes Geräusch von sich gab. „Was möchtest du denn von ihm? Ich bin dein Onkel. Schütte mir dein Herz aus."

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Bill. Ich rede lieber mit Fleur", sagte James und streckte seinem Onkel die Zunge raus, was der mit einem Zwinkern abtat. „Scorpius' Geburtstag rückt bedrohlich nahe und ich brauch ein Geschenk."

„Dir fällt selbst nichts ein? Du bist sein Freund, James, das sollte drin sein", sagte Bill, als ob James das nicht selbst wissen würde.

„Mit wem redest du?" Schwarze Hosenbeine bahnten sich den Weg in James' Blickfeld, bevor Draco Malfoy sich leicht bückte und eine Augenbraue hob, als er James erkannte. „Potter? Hast du nicht Schule?"

„Nein, heute war Harry damit beschäftigt uns mit Werwölfen zu Tode zu langweilen", sagte James, wobei er versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Malfoy von Bill mit einem Ruck nach unten gezogen wurde, überrascht keuchend auf dessen Beinen landete.

„Werwölfe?", schnarrte Malfoy, genauso wie James ignorierend, dass Bill schamlos an ihm rumfummelte. „Typisch Potter… Wessen Kamin benutzt du da?"

Hinter sich hörte James ein Rumpeln, was er mit einem Grinsen überspielte. „Scorpius hat bald Geburtstag", sagte er, worauf Malfoy eine Augenbraue hob. „Das wissen Sie natürlich." Jetzt hob sich auch die andere Augenbraue. „Was… ähm…" Musste der einen so bohrend anstarren?

„James hat keine Ahnung, was er Scorpius schenken könnte", verplapperte Bill ihn, wobei er es widerlich sanft in Malfoys Ohr hauchte.

„Ach?" Malfoy grinste fast fies. „Frag doch deinen Cousin, der hat auch gewusst, was er Scorpius zu Weihnachten schenken konnte. Scorpius hatte sich unheimlich darüber gefreut."

„Ah, jetzt magst du meinen Sohn auf einmal?", gluckste Bill und kassierte dafür einen Schlag gegen die Brust, was ihn nicht davon abhielt die Arme fest um Malfoy zu schlingen, der sich nicht allzu unwohl auf Bills Schoß zu fühlen schien.

„Ich wollte nur Potter ein bisschen ärgern", gab Malfoy zu, die Finger in Bills Nacken verknotend. „Er ist ein schlechter Freund. Ich wusste immer, was ich dir schenken muss." Er warf James einen arroganten Blick zu, während Bill einen Kuss gegen sein Handgelenk drückte.

„Ich dachte Sie helfen mir", sagte James leicht flehentlich. „Bitte." Bei diesem Wort leuchteten die eisig grauen Augen richtig auf, was James ziemlich unheimlich war, aber wenn es half. „Ich will doch nur nichts falsch machen. Scorpius bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Bitte."

Malfoy gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich und rutschte auf Bills Schoß hin und her. „Merlin, betteln kann er wirklich gut…"

„Nein." Bill verdrehte die Augen, seinen Griff um Malfoy noch verstärkend. „Du lässt dich nur leicht von Hundeaugen rumkriegen, _Baby_."

„Ach, sei ruhig, _William_", schnappte Malfoy, Bill gegen die Wange schnippend. „Mach einfach was Schönes mit ihm. Spazieren gehen am See, natürlich vor der Ausgangssperre und nur mit Händchen halten. Scorpius schätzt so etwas viel mehr als materielle Dinge. Obwohl du ihm bestimmt Schokolade schenken kannst. Er mag Weiße. Aber hüte dich ihn zu füttern und deine Dreckpfoten in seinen Mund – hmpf!" Bill hatte Malfoy eine Hand vor den Mund geklatscht.

„Nimm das nicht so ernst, Jamie, und am besten ist es immer, wenn du einfach du selbst bleibst", meinte er altklug, anscheinend der Ansicht James würde nicht merken, dass nach und nach Bills Finger in Malfoys Mund verschwanden.

„Boah, ist das eklig", presste er hervor. „Wir sehen uns…"

„Grüß Louis schön von mir!", rief Bill, bevor er Malfoy herumwarf und auf den Boden presste, nicht mal wartete bis James sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

„Knutschen wie die Teenager", grummelte James, als er sich aufrichtete und Teddys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte, aber der zog es vor stur auf seine Pergamente zu starren. „Schönen Abend noch, Professor."

„Du mich auch…", murmelte er abwesend.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Teddy?"

„Was denn noch?" Schnaubend schaute Teddy hoch und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.

„Hast du Veritaserum?", fragte James geradeheraus, worauf Teddy losprustete.

„Ich unterrichte Verwandlung, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast", sagte er leicht schnippisch. „Du hättest Drake eben fragen können. Er war gut in Zaubertränke. Hat auch immer irgendwas da…"

„Oh…" James schnappte sich unter Teddys genervtem Blick nochmal das Flohpulver und schlitterte zurück vor den Kamin, bereute, dass er seinen Kopf wieder hineinsteckte, weil er mit ansehen musste, dass alte Menschen auch noch Teppiche missbrauchen konnten.

„Potter!", stieß Malfoy entsetzt aus.

„Ähm… Mein Name ist nicht Potter", murmelte Bill, schaute aber über die Schulter, als Malfoy auf James deutete, der verlegen grinsend winkte. „Du störst, James. Wir wollten gerade…"

„Ich sehe es, kein Grund irgendwas zu erläutern", presste James hervor. „Ähm… Habt ihr irgendwie Veritaserum da?"

„Veritaserum?", schnaubte Malfoy. „Was willst du denn mit Veritaserum, Potter?"

Bill schnaubte dazwischen, bevor James überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte. „Ist doch egal. Gib ihm was und dann…" Er senkte seine Stimme und wisperte Malfoy etwas ins Ohr, was den dreckig grinsen ließ.

„Ich kann das nicht machen, Bill", gab Malfoy schmunzelnd zurück. „Sein Vater bringt mich um…"

„Du willst nicht?", schmollte Bill und drückte einen Kuss auf Malfoys Stirn, worauf der ihn von sich runter rollte und aufsprang. Sich das Hemd zu knöpfend hastete er aus James' Blickfeld und das für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in der Bill kurz erwähnte, wie unmenschlich groß die Wohnung sei.

„Okay, hier…" Malfoy ließ sich vor den Kamin fallen, sofort mit Bills Armen um den Nacken. „Bedank dich dafür besser bei deinem Onkel. Wenn du –"

„James macht nichts Böses", raunte Bill und zerrte Malfoy wieder nach hinten, als der das kleine Fläschchen ins Feuer warf. „Auf Wiedersehen, James, hoffentlich nicht zu bald."

„Gleichfalls." James kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich ab, traf sofort auf Teddys merkwürdig kalten Blick, als er die Lider wieder aufschlug.

„Bist du jetzt fertig? Ich habe zu arbeiten und das kann ich schlecht, wenn du hier herumlungerst."

James verdrehte die Augen. „Ich geh ja schon…" Wusste Merlin allein, was mit dem wieder los war…


	29. Verführerisch verboten

**Verführerisch verboten**

James war zur Abwechslung mal beschäftigt, was Scorpius verunsichert neben ihm in der Großen Halle sitzen ließ, beide Hände mit den Fingern von James' linker Hand spielend und sich immer wieder umschauend, damit er nicht auf James' Pergamentrolle starrte. Trotzdem war er neugierig, was genau James da denn machte und ertappte sich immer wieder dabei ihm über die Schulter zu schauen. Merkwürdige Kreise und Pfeile in verschiedenen Farben zogen sich über das stark zerknitterte Pergament, aber für Scorpius waren es nur kryptische Zeichen.

„James?" Scorpius senkte den Blick, als James sich zu ihm umdrehte, und fixierte sich auf die langen Finger zwischen seinen kleinen Baby-Händen, da kam man sich richtig winzig vor…

„Hm?", machte James. Die Feder noch zwischen den Fingern eingeklemmt griff er Scorpius' Kinn und brachte ihn dazu ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Fühlst du dich vernachlässigt?" Scorpius schüttelte schnell den Kopf, worauf James ihm kurz über die Wange strich. „Sorry, aber das nächste Spiel ist verdammt wichtig für mich und der Kapitän muss es vernünftig vorbereiten. Ähm, übrigens, _ich_ bin der Kapitän." Er lachte schallend auf, worauf Scorpius die Augen verdrehte. „Ja, siehst du mal, dass es nicht nur Vorteile bringt mit James Sirius Potter zu schlafen."

Scorpius verschluckte sich, als er nach Luft schnappte, was James gar nicht richtig mitbekam, weil er schon wieder auf sein Pergament starrte. Vorsichtig rutschte er näher und lehnte die Schläfe gegen James' Schulter, worauf der ihn angrinste.

„Soll ich's dir erklären?", fragte James und deutete auf seinen Plan.

Scorpius atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Du plauderst es ja nicht aus, oder?" James verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und gluckste, als Scorpius hastig den Kopf schüttelte. „War ein Scherz. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun würdest… Aber wahrscheinlich langweilt es dich einfach, hm?" James zog seine Hand aus Scorpius' und rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Lass uns deinen Geburtstag planen", rief er und schlang die Arme um Scorpius, zog ihn kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß.

„Meinen Geburtstag planen?" Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, als James heftig nickte. „Keine Ahnung…" Vor allem ließ es sich schwer darüber nachdenken, wenn man so angestarrt wurde, obwohl man nicht der Einzige war, der auf dem Schoß seines Freundes saß, aber niemand von denen musste seine Freundin fast dazu zwingen die Arme nicht vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„Was machst du normalerweise?", fragte James, die Finger auf Scorpius' Hüfte herumklopfen lassend.

Scorpius fummelte sich nachdenklich an der Unterlippe herum, die andere Hand mit James' Haaren beschäftigt. „Wenn Wochenende ist, dann besorgt Vater mir eine Erlaubnis, dass ich mich mit ihm und Mutter in Hogsmeade treffen kann."

„Äh… Ich… Also, dein Vater und ich hatten nicht gerade einen guten Start und da dein Geburtstag ein Donnerstag ist, bleibt uns so langweiliger Familienkram wohl erspart", sagte James und lachte, während Scorpius zu verstehen versuchte, wieso es langweilig war seinen Geburtstag mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. „Obwohl's lustig wär, wenn Onkel Bill mitkommen würde…"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das meiner Mutter gefallen würde", murmelte Scorpius, versuchend den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, was James ihm neulich von seinem Vater mit Louis' Vaters auf dem teuren Wohnzimmerteppich erzählt hatte. Früher, da war das ihr Teppich gewesen. Da hatten sein Vater und er Hausaufgaben drauf gemacht, Weihnachtsgeschenke ausgepackt und sich darüber amüsiert, wenn Astoria schon wieder ihren Rotwein auf dem weißen Stoff verschüttet hatte. Jetzt gehörte der Teppich wohl Louis' Vater und Scorpius würde seine Koffer auch packen müssen, auf ewig alleine mit seiner Mutter in Malfoy Manor…

„Na ja, ist auch egal", sagte James, die Daumen in den Gürtelschlaufen von Scorpius' Hose verhakend. „Wir wollen ja auch lieber was Cooles machen. Immerhin wirst du siebzehn, also volljährig. Dann verführe ich endlich keine Minderjährigen mehr!"

Scorpius schluckte hart, was James verwirrt die Augenbrauen heben ließ. „Du… Du meinst so eine… ähm… Party?"

„Äh…" James schien irgendwie erleichtert. „Und ich dachte schon, meine Hände auf deinem Hintern stören dich." Bis eben hatten sie das nicht, aber bis eben hatten sie sich auch nicht so offensichtlich festgeklammert. „Natürlich! Eine richtig fette Party."

„Da kommt nur keiner", machte Scorpius ihn auf die Tatsache aufmerksam, dass ihn immer noch keiner wirklich leiden konnte.

James blinzelte. „Oh…", machte er enttäuscht. „Na ja, das kriegen wir schon hin."

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Scorpius, abgelenkt durch das viele Rot und Gold, das gerade vor ihnen platziert wurde.

„Tadaa!" Fred knallte die riesige Kiste auf den Tisch, während Louis sich leicht applaudierend neben ihm platzierte. „Was sagst du dazu, Jane?"

„Wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht", sagte Louis theatralisch. „Meine schöne Freizeit." Er angelte eine winzige, rot-goldene Stofffahne aus der Kiste und schwang sie lächelnd. Aber leider wanderten seine Mundwinkel nach unten, als Fred eine wirklich überdimensionale Version der Fahne herausholte und sie schwang, worauf ein paar Gryffindor-Schülerinnen in seiner Nähe kreischend zur Seite und in Sicherheit sprangen. „Immer musst du mir den Show stehlen", schmollte Louis, seine Fahne auf den Tisch knallend.

Fred grinste breit und ließ ein etwas verrücktes Lachen hören, während er weiterhin die Fahne schwang.

„Cool", hauchte James und schob Scorpius von seinem Schoß, um sich die Kiste ansehen zu können.

Louis zückte derweil den Zauberstab, hielt ihn sich an die Kehle und murmelte „_Sonorus_", damit ihn ja jeder hören konnte. „Gryffindor-Merchandise, unterstützt Gryffindor und bessert Freds Taschengeld auf! Anti-Ravenclaw-Banner sind gratis!", säuselte er sich in die verrückten Fan-Herzen und vor allem in die der Mädchen, die ohnehin jede Gelegenheit nutzten sich ihm schamlos an den Hals zu werfen. „Nicht so schüchtern, es ist auch genug für die Hufflepuffs da." Die sich vor allem halb über den Tisch warfen, nur um mal in Louis' Nähe zu kommen und dafür auch Freds Taschengeld aufbesserten.

„Früher hat er das besser gemacht", sagte James, der Scorpius wieder an sich zog, als es so unglaublich voll um sie herum wurde. Überall drängelten und schubsten Schüler sich den Weg zu der bald leeren Merchandise-Kiste frei, sogar ein paar Ravenclaws, was Scorpius genauso wenig wie den ganzen restlichen Quidditch-Kram verstand. „Die Veela-Gene haben ihn faul werden lassen. Hey, Towler!" James winkte dem Hufflepuff, der gerade mehr wie ein Gryffindor aussah, mit dem ganzen Rot und Gold, das er mit sich herumschleppte. „Damit kannst du ja dein ganzes Haus ausstatten."

„Das ist auch nicht alles für mich!", rief Towler über ein paar Dutzend Köpfe zurück, errötete aber ziemlich offensichtlich und stahl sich schnell davon.

James schnappte sich grinsend einen rot-goldenen Schal und schlang ihn sich um den Hals, bevor er Scorpius auch darin einwickelte. „Den schenk ich dir", sagte er, die Wange gegen Scorpius' schmiegend und breit grinsend, als Scorpius sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte, obwohl der Schal lang genug für sie beide war, sodass sie nicht gezwungen waren öffentlich rumzuschmusen. „Du kommst doch, oder?" James schien das Wirrwarr an Schülern um ihn herum einfach ausblenden zu können, aber Scorpius konnte sich schlecht auf etwas anderes als Louis und Fred ihm gegenüber konzentrieren.

„Ich…"

„So, das war's, Leute!", rief Louis und scheuchte eine Traube giggelnder Mädchen aus seinem Blickfeld. „Wir sehen uns beim Spiel, ja, jetzt zurück an die Hausaufgaben." Er schob ein besonders widerwärtig nerviges Mädchen zum Glück ganz geübt weg.

„Scorpius?" James griff sein Kinn und brachte Scorpius wieder dazu ihn anzusehen, versuchte sich an einem bettelnden Hundeblick. „Du kommst?"

„Äh… Ich…"

„Natürlich kommt er", mischte Louis sich, setzte sich auf den Tisch und wedelte wieder sein kleines Fähnchen, während Fred die große ordentlich zusammenrollte. „Wir gehen zusammen, oder Dummerchen? Alleine hab ich Angst, dass sie mir die Klammotten vom Leib reißen…"

„Ey, wirklich", gluckste Fred. „Die werden von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer." Er warf sich so überraschend auf Louis, dass der kurzerhand rücklings auf den Küchentisch knallte.

„Hilfe! Fred vergewaltigt mich!", rief Louis, als ihm an seinem Hemd gezerrt wurde wie sonst was. „James, rette mich gefälligst!"

„Werdet erwachsen", schmunzelte James und schmiegte lieber die Wange gegen Scorpius, umklammerte ihn fest, wobei er wieder einfach ignorieren konnte, dass vor ihm auf dem Tisch ein ziemlich verknotetes Bündel entstand, was Scorpius fasziniert betrachtete. „Scorpius, wenn du Louis weiterhin so anstarrst, dann werde ich wieder eifersüchtig."

Scorpius errötete und schüttelte hastig den Kopf, was Fred dazu veranlasste hochzuschauen, Louis dabei immer noch auf den Tisch pinnend.

„Eigentlich starrt er mich an, ganz sicher", sagte Fred und wich aus, als Louis versuchte seine Schulter zu fassen zu bekommen.

„Mr. Weasley und Mr. Weasley, würden Sie bitte auf der Stelle von dem Tisch herunterkommen?", kam Professor Longbottoms Stimme von hinten. Fred sprang auch sofort auf, lief allerdings über den halben Tisch, bis er endlich absprang und Louis eine Hand hinhielt um ihn herunterzuziehen. „Merlins Bart, werden Sie erwachsen…"

Fred gluckste und lachte sich kringelig, als Louis ihm barsch gegen den Hinterkopf schlug.

„Wieso wollen plötzlich alle, dass wir erwachsen werden?", schnaubte Louis und setzte sich wieder hin. „Gerade haben wir Stunden damit verbracht still im Gemeinschaftsraum dieses Zeug zu machen und dann dürfen wir jetzt nicht ein bisschen spielen?" Er wischte sich das Blondhaar aus der Stirn und ordnete es wieder. Die leicht geröteten Wangen waren dabei unglaublich faszinierend, vor allem, weil man das nicht so oft bei Louis sah und dann durfte man ihn auch schamlos anstarren.

„Ein bisschen spielen", giggelte Fred und brachte die schönen Haare seines Cousins gleich wieder durcheinander. „Voll goldig, Lou."

„Ich darf auch mal niedlich sein", schmollte Louis, allerdings wirkte sein Lächeln immer noch eher hochmütig als süß. Trotzdem war es ein schönes Lächeln, unglaublich perfekt und die Art und Weise wie die feingeschwungenen Lippen sich nach oben hoben ließ Scorpius ganz wuschig werden. Bevor das noch jemand merkte, schüttelte er den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in James' Halsbeuge.

„Oh, was'n los?", fragte James, eine Hand auf Scorpius' Hinterkopf legend. Scorpius riskierte noch einen Seitenblick, als er die Arme um James schlang und sich enger gegen ihn drückte, damit er eine bessere und eindeutigere Erklärung für sein schnell schlagendes Herz hatte. James schaute ihn wenigstens an, während Louis lieber in seinen Spiegel schaute, damit seine Haare wieder richtig lagen. Scorpius wusste auch gar nicht, warum ihn das plötzlich interessierte.

„Mir ist nicht gut", murmelte Scorpius in James' Pullover, schloss die Augen und versuchte einfach zu genießen, dass er tatsächlich von James Potter im Arm gehalten wurde.

„Nicht gut?" James tätschelte ihm den Kopf. „Aber nicht wegen deinen Eltern, oder?"

„Wieso fragen das immer alle?" Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf und schob James wieder weg, worauf der ihn fragend anschaute. „Ist schon okay… glaub ich…" Er schaute kurz zu Louis, der ihm ein halbes Lächeln schenkte, und sah hastig wieder zu James. „Aber die Osterferien machen mich nervös. So… ganz allein mit Vater und…" Scorpius sah Louis nochmal an, hatte jetzt dessen und Freds gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. „Kannst du nicht mitkommen, James?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, worauf James tatsächlich leicht rosa um die Nase wurde.

„Wirklich?", fragte er, schüttelte aber schnell den Kopf. „Sorry, Scorpius. Aber du bist doch gar nicht alleine mit den beiden. Louis kommt doch mit. Und sein Vater ist wirklich ein netter Kerl." James legte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Wange und lächelte ihn an. „Zur Not kannst du mir auch schreiben, dann klau ich Onkel Charlie einen Drachen und komme sofort."

„Wie romantisch", säuselte Louis und räusperte sich. „Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass du zu Onkel Charlie fährst." Er schaute James bohrend aus seinen unglaublich blauen Augen an, die sich nur noch so selten auf Scorpius fixierten. Vielleicht war es ihm ja früher auch nur so vorgekommen, dass er etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit von Louis bekommen hatte…

„Fred und Roxanne kommen auch", sagte James grinsend. „Wir schließen dich aus, Lou."

„Roxanne?" Vollkommen verdutzt schaute Louis zu Fred, der beinahe entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ausgerechnet?"

„Dads Bedingung", murmelte Fred. „Unternimm mehr mit deiner kleinen Schwester, Frederick. Vielleicht färbt ihr vorbildliches Verhalten ja auf dich ab, blah, blubb…"

„Na ja, dann komm ich eben auch mit", sagte Louis schulterzuckend. „Muss ja auch nicht unbedingt meinem Vater beim Rumturteln zusehen. Ihr solltet seine Briefe lesen. Draco hier, Draco da, Draco auf dem Mond! Papa erlaubt mir immer zu Onkel Charlie zu gehen."

James' Hand legte sich auf Scorpius' Oberschenkel, knetete dort ziemlich fest herum. „Dann ist mein Scorpius ja alleine", sagte er und lachte übertrieben auf, was Louis die Augenbrauen heben ließ.

„Vor ein paar Wochen hättest du mich umgebracht, wenn ich eine Minute alleine mit deinem Freund verbracht hätte und jetzt drängst du mich ihm auf?" Louis tippte sich gegen die Stirn. „Was ist los, James?"

„Was soll los sein?" James lachte erneut auf und spätestens jetzt wäre auch Scorpius aufgefallen, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Wir wollen auch mal mit Onkel Charlie spielen."

Louis starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, blinzelte dann schnell hintereinander und fixierte Fred, der unschuldig pfeifend seine Fingernägel musterte. „Es ist das Quidditch-Spiel", sagte er und nickte sich selbst zu. „Das macht euch noch wuschiger als sonst schon. Ich fühle mich jetzt einfach nicht wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und kümmere mich um wichtigere Dinge." Louis stand auf und fixierte Scorpius, der auf der Stelle knallrot wurde. „Scorpius, kommst du mal kurz mit? Du kriegst ihn auch gleich wieder, James, keine Angst."

„Oh, ich vertraue euch", sagte James und drückte Scorpius einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Aber schnell wiederkommen, sonst sterbe ich vor Sehnsucht."

Scorpius versuchte nicht breit zu grinsen, gab James noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und rauschte Louis dann hinterher, wäre fast auf die Nase gefallen, als er sich nochmal umschaute und James ihm winkte. Louis verlangsamte seine Schritte aber nicht, nur weil Scorpius ins Stolpern geraten war. Würde er seinen Schulumhang tragen, dann wäre der wunderbar hinter ihm hergeflogen, so hastig wie er die Treppe hinaufmarschierte und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Scorpius fand sich auch plötzlich alleine in einem Korridor wieder, fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare und wurde urplötzlich am Arm gepackt. Er war zu überrascht um zu schreien, als er in das leere Klassenzimmer gezogen und relativ grob gegen die nächstbeste Wand gedrückt wurde, eingepfercht zwischen Louis' Armen.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", raunte Louis, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend, was Scorpius dicht gegen die Wand zurückweichen ließ. Es schien so kalt um ihn herum, obwohl normalerweise so eine angenehme Wärme von Louis ausging. „James, was hast du ihm erzählt?"

„Was?" Scorpius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, drehte ihn zur Seite, als Louis näherkam, die Hände an der Wand hochfahren lassend und Scorpius mit dem ganzen Körper gegen die kalte Steinwand drückend.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass hier ein waschechter Slytherin drinsteckt", wisperte Louis ihm ins Ohr, die weichen Haare über Scorpius' glühendheiße Wange kitzelnd. „Wie damals, als du kaltblütig behauptet hast, ich würde dich betatschen, obwohl du gar nicht willst. Das hab ich nicht vergessen, Scorpius, und du solltest nicht vergessen, dass du ohne mich gar nicht erst in die Nähe von James' Hand gekommen wärst."

Scorpius schluckte hart. „Was sollte ich denn sagen? Ich… hab nichts…" Er hielt die Luft an, als kalte Finger sein Kinn so viel gröber, als James es jemals tun würde, umschlossen. Mit so zusammengepressten Lippen konnte er gar nicht vernünftig reden und mit den azurblauen Augen direkt vor ihm würde er ohnehin kein Wort rausbringen. Wenn Louis nicht so wütend aussehen würde, dann hätte Scorpius sich in dieser Position gar nicht so unwohl gefühlt…

„Wir sind doch Freunde, Scorpius", hauchte Louis. „Jedenfalls sagst du das immer."

Scorpius nickte so gut das mit dem festen Griff um sein Kinn möglich war. „Aber du machst mir ein bisschen Angst…"

Louis' Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und er lockerte seinen Griff, fuhr schließlich sanft über die sich irgendwie wund anfühlenden Stellen von Scorpius' Kiefer. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken… oder dir wehtun." Er hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf Scorpius' Wange, bevor er sich wegdrehte und Scorpius fast an der Wand herunterrutschte. „Du würdest mir ja auch sagen, wenn James dir irgendetwas erzählt hätte… oder?" Louis schaute über die Schulter, drehte sich langsam um und lehnte sich gegen das nächstbeste Pult.

„Also… Ich hab ihm nichts gesagt und er hat mir nichts gesagt", ratterte Scorpius herunter und grinste. „Aber du kannst es mir auch sagen, wenn irgendwas passiert ist…" Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen und lächelte so steif, dass seine Wange irgendwann zu schmerzen begannen. „Wir sind ja jetzt auch sowas wie… Stiefgeschwister." Leise lachend rutschte Scorpius leicht an der Wand herunter, als Louis ihn so stur anstarrte.

„Scorpius, du musst nicht so tun, als sei ich genauso blond wie ich aussehe", gluckste Louis und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Aber wenn du genau drauf achtest, dann merkst du, dass es bloß eine geringfügige, sexuelle Anziehungskraft ist. Niemand kann abstreiten, dass ich verboten gut aussehe." Er zwinkerte, worauf Scorpius rot anlief wie ein verfluchtes Thermometer.

„Ich… weiß nicht was du meinst", sagte er und griff Louis' Handgelenk, als der sich jetzt einfach verziehen wollte. Dabei wusste Scorpius natürlich ganz genau, was Louis meinte, aber das war… pure Verleumdung, also sollte er es zurücknehmen. Scorpius zog entschlossen die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte stur in Louis' Augen, versuchte die sich ausbreitende Gänsehaut zu ignorieren und nicht zu zittern.

„Dummerchen…" Louis verdrehte die Augen, fasste Scorpius' Hand und löste seine Finger langsam. „Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine…", sagte er etwas leiser und hielt Scorpius' Hand einen Moment lang fest, ließ sie aber augenblicklich los als Scorpius' Finger wie von selbst Anstalten machten sich zwischen seine zu schieben.

„Ich hab nur…" Scorpius räusperte sich. „Ich bin ein Teenager, ich darf mal abschweifen."

Louis schmunzelte. „Sicher", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Aber du hast einen Freund und du liebst James und ich liebe James, deswegen möchte ich, dass du unter der Dusche an ihn denkst, weil ihm das sonst das Herz bricht und das ist das Letzte, was ich auf dieser Welt will."

Scorpius presste sich die noch so wunderbar kribbelnde Hand gegen die glühendheiße Wange und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wandte hochrot den Blick ab. „Ich hab nicht… unter der Dusche… Ich…" Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief durch, reagierte aber schnell, als Louis sich davonmachen wollte. „Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen!", rief er etwas zu laut und schnappte sich Louis' Hemdsaum, zerrte ihn zurück, wirkte dabei so jämmerlich verzweifelt, dass ihm schon wieder die Röte den Nacken raufkroch.

„Ich wollte nicht darüber sprechen", sagte Louis ruhig, blieb zwar stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu Scorpius und betrachtete wahrscheinlich sehnsüchtig die Tür.

„Aber wo wir jetzt schon mal dabei sind, willst du mir nicht zuhören, wie unglaublich schmutzig ich mich fühle, weil ich dir nachstarren muss, wenn du aus der Halle läufst, während ich James' Hand halte? Und ich wollte nie mehr als das…" Scorpius wischte sich über seine leicht brennenden Augen. „Ich wollte doch nie das Bedürfnis verspüren dich zu… berühren…" Scorpius schaute auf den Boden, als Louis sich zu ihm umdrehte, seine Hände schnell ineinander verknotend.

„Du bist in der Pubertät, das ist vollkommen normal", sagte Louis beinahe kalt, aber auf jeden Fall so ungerührt, dass Scorpius schmerzhaft fest die Augen zusammenkniff. „Wenn du was berühren willst, dann mach's bei James."

„Ich _kann_ aber nicht", platzte es aus Scorpius heraus. Er schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn, bevor er sich gegen die Wand lehnte, wünschend er könnte darin verschwinden, nachdem er sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert habe. „Was weiß denn ich, woran es liegt…" Scorpius errötete unter Louis' Blick, den er gar nicht deuten wollte. „Ich wollte James, seit ich… Immer schon. Aber ich hab nie an _sowas_ gedacht, weil es einfach… so weit entfernt war. Jetzt kann ich wirklich neben ihm sitzen, beim Gehen seine Hand halten und er will sogar meinen Geburtstag mit mir feiern. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie andere Menschen als meine Familie, die überhaupt an sowas gedacht haben…"

Louis seufzte auf. „Ich hab James gesagt, dass ich dich nicht lange entführe", wich er tatsächlich aus, aber bevor Scorpius den Mund öffnen konnte hob Louis abwehrend eine Hand. „Wir sollten da nicht drüber sprechen."

„Wir sind doch aber Freunde…" Scorpius fixierte sich auf seine Schuhe. „Und unsere Väter schlafen miteinander…"

„Sie sind zusammen, da ist ein Unterschied", sagte Louis.

„Und ist es auch ein Unterschied, wenn James sagt, dass es nicht nur Vorteile bringt mit ihm zu schlafen?", wollte Scorpius wissen, bevor er Louis wieder anschaute. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich von so einem Satz halten soll. Vor allem, wenn es nicht… klappt…"

„Merlins Bart, das sollte eher Papas Problem sein", schnaubte Louis.

Scorpius schaute ihn aus großen Augen an, legte den Kopf schief und brachte Louis dazu die Augen zu verdrehen. „Du machst dich lustig. Dabei dachte ich wir wären Freunde und Freunde können über sowas reden. Soll ich etwa… zu Professor Lupin gehen?", fragte er, worauf Louis mit den Schultern zuckte. „Du würdest normalerweise nie so reagieren. Irgendwas… stimmt doch nicht…" Scorpius wartete einen schier endlosen Moment auf eine Antwort, aber dafür schien sich Louis zu fein zu sein. „Sprichst du jetzt nie wieder mit mir, weil ich dir mal… hinterhergestarrt habe?"

„Dummerchen, darum geht's nicht", sagte Louis kopfschüttelnd. „Erstmal, bist du auch gar nicht mein Typ, ich hab's nicht so mit blond, auch wenn du wirklich niedlich bist und wenn du das endlich mal kapierst und dich nicht in Grund und Boden schämst, wenn James dir zu nahe kommt, dann wird das schon. Wir hatten das doch mal, mit dem verklemmt sein."

Scorpius schob die Unterlippe leicht vor. „Schon mal daran gedacht, dass das vielleicht gar kein Problem ist? Du interessierst dich einfach nicht dafür. Das einzige, was in deinem Schädel ist, ist dein enormes Ego", zischte er gegen Ende richtig. „Merlin, wenn du nicht gut aussehen würdest, dann würde dich eh keiner haben wollen."

Louis' rechter Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben, bevor er sich die Lippen befeuchtete und tief durchatmete. „Da du das ja jetzt verstanden hast, kannst du wieder zu James laufen", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Denkst du das ist cool? Jetzt so zu tun als würde dich das nicht interessieren?", fuhr Scorpius ihn an, sich allmählich fragend warum er immer nur bei Louis so austicken musste, der bei ihm aber nie.

„Hör mal, Scorpius, vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken, dass ich nicht unbedingt allein in einem Raum mit jemanden sein will, der denkt dass das einzig Gute an mir mein Aussehen ist. Wenn du für meine tollen Haare schwärmen willst, dann ist das okay! Menschen brauchen sowas um ihre… ersten intensiveren Gefühle auszuleben", sagte Louis und seufzte schwer. „Aber dabei bleibt es auch. Hast du ja selbst gesehen. Du willst die Schale und sobald du beim Kern angelangt bist spuckst du ihn wieder. Meinetwegen denk dir es wären meine Sommersprossen, wenn du die von James findest, aber bilde dir nicht ein, dass ich deinetwegen noch einmal meine Freundschaft zu James riskiere – zu dem einzigen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt, der meinen Kern auch ausstehen kann."

Scorpius öffnete den Mund, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend, schloss ihn aber wortlos wieder.

„Ich dachte du wärst gut für ihn", sagte Louis immer noch verdammt ruhig und sachlich. „Und ich gebe sehr ungerne zu, wenn ich mich geirrt habe, aber… aber jetzt behandelt er mich so… so anders. Er hat mir alles gesagt. Ich kenne ihn besser, als er sich selbst und das weiß er auch, aber trotzdem fängt er jetzt an Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben. Das gefällt mir nicht."

„Du willst nicht andeuten, dass du einsam bist, Louis, ausgerechnet du", gab Scorpius leiser zurück als er vorgehabt hatte. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist wenn man niemanden hat. Du hast auch immer noch Fred!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was zwischen Fred und mir ist", knurrte Louis und seine Augen loderten richtig auf. „Und ich hab allmählich genug von deiner Mitleidstour. Wenn du darauf warten willst, dass alles von alleine gut wird, dann bist du demnächst schwarz."

„Ich hab doch jahrelang versucht Freunde zu finden!" Scorpius' Stimme rutschte eine Tonlage höher und wischte sich über die Augen. „Aber es interessiert in diesem Schloss niemanden, wie man sich verhält, solange man Malfoy heißt. Stattdessen wird man auch gedemütigt bis nur noch ein Fünkchen Ego übrig ist. Ich muss mir nicht anhören, dass ich nur rumsitze und warte."

„Dann halt mich hier nicht fest und zwing mich dazu", gab Louis eiskalt zurück. „Ich hab jetzt andere Dinge im Kopf."

„Du läufst einfach nur weg. Du läufst doch ständig weg. Fred und James sagen ein falsches Wort und du rennst einfach weg!", wollte Scorpius eigentlich ärgerlich klingen, aber seine Stimme wollte einfach nicht wieder in ihre normale Tonlage rutschen. „Warum sagst du nicht einfach mal, wenn dich etwas stört? Oder hast du sowas wie Gefühle gar nicht, die du mal zeigen kannst?"

„Versuchst du grundsätzlich jetzt mich aus der Ruhe zu bringen?" Louis nickte verstehend. „Interessant."

Scorpius hatte das so nie gesehen, aber wenn er seine Ruhe schon verloren hatte, dann sollte Louis das ruhig auch mal passieren. So ein unangenehmes Gefühl hatte dieser egoistische Bastard verdient, aber stattdessen schien er zumindest äußerlich noch völlig gleichgültig.

„Du kannst einem damit aber auch auf die Nerven gehen!", schnauzte Scorpius sauer, warf sich richtig nach vorne und beförderte Louis so relativ erfolgreich gegen die Wand. „Du glaubst also, es kann mich absolut kalt lassen, wenn du dich ständig so gegen mich schmiegen musst?" Er presste sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen Louis, worauf der es wagte zu schmunzeln. Scorpius rammte ihm die Faust gegen die Brust. „Und dazu noch dieses Rumgeknutsche. Meine arme Wange." Die Finger in Louis' Hemd verkrallend zog Scorpius sich hoch, die Lippen spitzend und wenn Louis nicht plötzlich seinen Kopf gedreht hätte, dann wären sie auch auf Louis' Wange und nicht auf seinem Mund gelandet.

Scorpius wich zurück und Louis knallte mit dem Hinterkopf sogar gegen die Wand, weil er ebenfalls Abstand suchte. Hart schluckend beobachtete Scorpius wie Louis sich über die immer noch blassrosa Lippen leckte, die rotgeschwollen sicher noch viel besser aussehen würden.

„Diesmal war's ein Versehen", murmelte Louis, fasste Scorpius an den Schultern und drückte ihn weg, als er sich wieder vorlehnen wollte. „Aber wenn du James wehtust, absichtlich, dann werde ich wütend und das willst du nicht erleben." Scorpius erstarrte, als er trotzdem nochmal Louis' Lippen auf seiner glühendheißen Wange spürte. „Du solltest lernen Prioritäten zu setzen", murmelte Louis ihm ins Ohr, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Scorpius streckte automatisch die Hand aus, ballte sie aber schnell zur Faust, bevor er die Fingerknöchel gegen seine heißen, immer noch prickelnden Lippen presste. Der Geschmack von Louis' Mund war wie Gift. Unglaublich süßes Gift, von dem man mehr wollte, obwohl man wusste, dass es einen langsam umbringen würde.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?" Scorpius hastete Louis nach, als der jetzt einfach aus der Tür marschierte.

„In die Eulerei", rief Louis wieder ganz normal über die Schulter und winkte lässig, bevor er um die Ecke bog.

Scorpius verspürte das unbändige Bedürfnis gegen die Wand zu schlagen, aber als er sich drehte, lehnte schon jemand dagegen. Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei sprang er zurück und presste sich eine Hand gegen sein schnell hämmerndes Herz.

„Potter", stieß er schwer atmend hervor, drehte den Kopf und wich schluckend zurück. „Weasley…"

„Ein bisschen aufgebracht, Malfoy?", fragte Albus amüsiert und legte den Kopf schief. „Was hält mein Bruder davon, dass du ganz alleine mit Louis in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer… Zeit verbringst?" Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen und grinste Rose zu, die sich neben ihn stellte, als Albus genug davon hatte sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen.

„James weiß es, nur falls du vorhast das jetzt gegen mich zu verwenden", schnaubte Scorpius, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

„Oh, nein!" Albus hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich sowas tun würde?"

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm… wenn nicht… was willst du dann?"

Sich die Brille abnehmend und die Gläser putzend fixierte Albus Scorpius aus den jetzt nicht mehr so groß wirkenden grünen Augen. „Nachdem das zwischen dir und meinem Bruder ja etwas… ernster zu werden scheint…" Er tauschte einen Blick mit Rose nachdem er sich die Brille wieder aufgesetzt hat. „Na ja, wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir vielleicht auf dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden sind."

„Oh, das ist mir auch schon passiert. Seitdem versuch ich mit beiden gleichzeitig aus dem Bett…" Scorpius stoppte, als Albus ihn verwirrt anstarrte und Rose genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich meinte uns!", präzisierte Albus seine Aussage und deutete zwischen sich und Scorpius umher, was den leicht rosa um die Nase werden ließ. „Meine Fresse, bist du schwer von Begriff… Also?"

Scorpius wollte ja nicht noch mehr Material dafür liefern, dass er schwer von Begriff war, aber er wusste nicht, was Albus von ihm wollte. Also zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht?", versuchte er es und anscheinend war es nicht hundertprozentig falsch gewesen, denn Albus kam nur einen Schritt näher, anstatt ihn anzufauchen.

„Versuchen wir's für James", sagte Albus und streckte die Hand aus, worauf Scorpius auch ansatzweise verstand, was der jetzt von ihm wollte.

„Äh… Ernsthaft?" Scorpius wurde leicht rosa um die Nase, als Albus ihn angrinste und nickte. „Jaah… Ja, okay." Er schlug schnell ein, bevor Albus es sich anders überlegte, und Rose lächelte ihn tatsächlich an, als er sie anschaute. Unglaublich… Vielleicht wurde das heute ja doch noch ein guter Tag.


	30. Ricochet

**Ricochet**

„Ich glaub, ich kann heut nicht spielen", murmelte Fred und ließ seine Gabel einfach auf den Tisch fallen, worauf Louis schon gierige Seitenblicke auf die übrigen Streifen Speck warf. Dass er bei diesem übermäßigen Konsum sein Gewicht halten konnte hatte er wohl den Veela-Genen zu verdanken.

„Was soll das heißen, Fred?", knurrte James, seinerseits äußerst angespannt, was Scorpius aber nicht davon abhielt ihm mit der Serviette auf der Wange rumzutupfen. „Das ist heute vielleicht das wichtigste Spiel in deinem Leben und du hast… die Hosen voll?" Scorpius gluckste und James schenkte ihm einen verliebten Blick, was Fred nicht davon abhielt laut aufzustöhnen.

„Davies starrt mich schon die ganze Zeit so komisch an", murrte er und diese Bemerkung brachte Louis dazu weniger auffällig Freds Speck zu klauen und ganz und gar nicht unauffällig aufzulachen.

„Vielleicht steht sie auch auf dich", sagte er und ließ die unglaublich perfekten Augenbrauen lasziv hüpfen, was dazu führte das Scorpius gleichzeitig mit Fred aufseufzte.

„Schön wär's, aber sie sieht aus, als will sie mich umbringen. Oder James. Vielleicht auch Malfoy…" Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich halt das nicht aus."

„Schön wär's?" Louis nickte verstehend. „Soll ich ein gutes Wort für dich bei ihr einlegen?"

„Sie kann dich nicht ausstehen", sagte James und wandte sich von Scorpius ab, worauf der sich auf Louis fixierte, was der auch überdeutlich mitbekam, aber versuchte es zu ignorieren. Vielleicht störte ihn aber auch einfach das Scorpius sich gegen James' Seite schmiegte. James störte es jedenfalls nicht.

„Sie kann niemanden ausstehen", brummte Fred. „Merlin, ich kann einfach nicht… Es ist ein schlechter Tag für Quidditch. Ich spüre das. Ist in meinem Blut. Meine Mutter hat Quidditch gespielt."

„Mein Vater war übrigens Hüter", sagte Louis und reckte das Kinn. „Eigentlich müsste in mir noch mehr Talent stecken, als wir bisher schon präsentiert bekommen haben."

„Mein Vater war Sucher und ich krieg den Besen nicht mal hoch", warf Scorpius ein, worauf Louis' Mundwinkel nach unten wanderten.

„Na, dann hoffen wir, dass du etwas anderes hochkriegst, Scorpius", sagte Louis kalt und schlürfte seinen Kürbissaft, während James selbigen ausprustete.

„Louis!", presste er ungehalten hervor und legte einen beschützenden Arm um Scorpius' Schulter, strich ihm beruhigend durch die Haare. „Anscheinend muss Towler dir mal wieder einen runterholen, damit du aufhörst ständig über Sex zu reden. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben."

„Nein" sagte Louis kopfschüttelnd. „Nicht wirklich… Vor allem nicht plötzlich, nur weil Scorpius ein bisschen verklemmt ist und dich nicht ranlässt."

Scorpius senkte errötend den Blick. Deswegen hatte sein Vater ihm immer gesagt, dass man keine frechen Antworten geben sollte. Das bekam man tausendfach zurück.

„Das weißt du ja gar nicht", gab James ebenfalls hochrot im Gesicht zurück.

„Ach?" Louis grinste spöttisch. „Denkst du das?"

James' Finger gruben sich in Scorpius' Schulter. „Ich hab jetzt gar keinen Kopf für sowas. Das Spiel. Fred?"

„Oh…" Fred hielt sich den Magen. „Sie hört nicht auf. Ihre bulligen Freunde machen jetzt sogar mit… Die demoralisieren uns."

„Stell sie dir nackt vor", sagte Louis, worauf James ärgerlich aufschnaubte und seine beiden Cousins zum Zusammenzucken brachte.

„Louis, hör auf damit", presste er hervor und schob Scorpius weg.

Louis starrte ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, bevor er verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte und zu Fred sah, der abwehrend die Hände hob. „Oh…" Fred stöhnte auf und presste sich die Hände lieber wieder gegen den Magen, krümmte sich leicht. Louis tätschelte ihm fürsorglich den Rücken.

„Ich muss zum Spielfeld", knurrte James und sprang auf, ignorierte Scorpius' gespitzte Lippen einfach.

„Warum…?" Scorpius schaute hilfesuchend zu Louis, aber der wandte abweisend den Blick ab. Das Stechen in seiner Brust konnte Scorpius aber nicht so gut ignorieren, wie James den Versuch einen Kuss zu bekommen. „Ich geh ihm lieber nach", murmelte Scorpius und streckte sich nach Fred, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Viel Glück."

Fred grinste ihn breit an. „Danke, Malfoy!" Er streckte den Daumen nach oben, sah aber immer noch recht blass um die Nase aus.

Scorpius schenkte ihm noch ein kurzes Lächeln, das ihm immer schwerer fiel, je offensichtlicher Louis ihn ignorierte. Seit sie… aneinander geraten waren hatte sich ihr ganzes Verhältnis so sehr verändert, dass Scorpius sich noch seltener davon abhalten konnte Louis anzustarren. Er vermisste seinen irgendwie besten Freund, immerhin hatte er nicht so viele, auch wenn Albus Potter etwas sehr aufdringlich sein konnte, wenn er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, sich mit jemanden anzufreunden.

Aber…

Louis würde ihn schon nicht ewig ignorieren, nur weil Scorpius aus Versehen seine Lippen berührt hatte. Immerhin hatten sie sich auch schon mal richtig geküsst. Scorpius schluckte hart, als er sich an das Gefühl seines ersten wirklich richtigen Kusses erinnerte, nicht die kurze Lippenberührung von James, die ihm nur das Herz gebrochen hatte. Das fühlte sich wie ein ganz anderes Leben an.

Aber Scorpius wusste nicht, ob ihm sein jetziges Leben besser gefiel…

Er wusste dafür aber ganz genau, dass er sich vor den Weihnachtsferien dagegen hatte wehren können, Louis irgendwie nah kommen zu wollen. Irgendetwas schien mit ihm einfach nicht zu stimmen, seit sein Vater im St. Mungos gelegen hatte. Wahrscheinlich unterschwellige Aggressionen, die er mit Verlangen verwechselte und einfach an den hübschesten Jungen der Schule verschwendete.

„James!" Vielleicht klappte das ja auch mit dem Coolsten. „James, warte doch…" Scorpius bekam seinen Freund erst auf den Ländereien zu fassen und klammerte sich an seinen Arm. „Louis ist doch sonst derjenige, der empfindlich auf irgendwelche Kommentare reagiert…"

James blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Scorpius herum und atmete tief durch. „Ich… reagiere da empfindlich drauf, weil es mir eben schwerfällt, dir nicht… nahe kommen zu dürfen", versuchte er sich vorsichtig auszudrücken. „Scorpius, du musst das verstehen. Ich hatte drei Jahre eine feste Beziehung und selbst das hat mich nicht davon abgehalten mal woanders zu probieren – das weiß die ganze Schule!"

Für Scorpius war es relativ neu. Er hatte James mit anderen Mädchen als der total unterbelichteten, arroganten Schnepfe Juliette gesehen, aber da hatte er angenommen, dass es… eine Beziehungspause gewesen wäre, oder so etwas. Dass James es wirklich so nötig hatte stundenlang zu knutschen und sogar mehr als ein bisschen Kuscheln, hätte Scorpius nicht gedacht. Es machte ihm Angst…

„Hey, schau nicht so…" James legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Ich mach sowas nicht mehr, das hab ich mir fest vorgenommen, aber es ist eben schwer dir Zeit zu lassen, wenn man überall mit diesem Thema konfrontiert wird. Hab ja auch immer noch meine Hand."

Scorpius schwenkte den Blick auf die Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Wange lag. James nahm sie schnell weg und räusperte sich verlegen. Scorpius konnte verstehen, dass ihm das unangenehm war, erinnerte er sich doch immer noch gut an Louis' Kommentar von wegen er würde unter der Dusche…

„Wir können aber… Also… Wir haben ja schon. Du musst mich nicht behandeln, als würde ich das nicht vertragen", sagte Scorpius leise und fixierte sich dabei auf James' Kapitänsabzeichen. „Louis sagt doch die Wahrheit, wenn er meint, dass ich… verklemmt bin."

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns da später drüber sprechen." Schon wieder Scorpius' Lippen ignorierend drehte James sich auf den Absätzen um und deutete auf das Quidditch-Stadion. „Mein Fokus liegt dort! Momentan…" Ohne auf Scorpius zu warten marschierte James so niedlich entschlossen auf sein Ziel zu, dass man ihm gar nicht sauer sein konnte.

„Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?", murmelte es von hinten, so leise, dass Scorpius nicht mal zusammenzuckte. Langsam drehte er sich um und machte sich ehrlich Sorgen um Fred, der immer so viel braungebrannter als James und Louis war, aber jetzt ganz kreidebleich schien.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus", sagte Scorpius und schaute zu Louis, der kurz mit den Schultern zuckte. „Willst du so wirklich fliegen?"

„Ich bin nur nervös. Bin ich immer", murmelte Fred und seufzte auf. „Oi… Lou, gib mir deinen Arm… Danke…" Er klammerte sich an Louis' Arm fest und schlurfte vorwärts. „Aber wehe du sagst jetzt, das würde schwul aussehen."

„Weil du meinen Arm hältst?" Louis gluckste und deutete auf Scorpius, der nichts anderes mit sich anzufangen wusste, als ihnen nachzugehen. „Bei Scorpius würde es schwul aussehen. Immerhin ist er ja auch schwul, aber er ist auch so klein und schnuckelig, da… Was?"

Scorpius räusperte sich nur und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er zur Seite schaute. „Nichts…" Auf einmal war er also wieder schnuckelig. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er vielleicht gar nicht schnuckelig sein wollte, konnte man es durchaus missverstehen, dass Louis ihn so betitelte. Wahrscheinlich – sogar mit jedem Schritt wahrscheinlicher werdend – mochte Louis ihn einfach und konnte das nur nicht zugeben.

„Du schaffst das schon, Fred", wandte Louis sich wieder seinem Cousin zu. „Denk einfach nicht dran, dass Finbar Quigley zum Spiel kommt und darüber entscheidet, ob du vielleicht doch nicht den Rest deines Lebens unter dem eisigen Blick deines Vaters Knuddelmuffs mit Schrumpftrank abfüllen musst."

Fred atmete schwer ein und aus, eine Hand gegen seine Brust pressend.

„Mhm…" Louis hob die Augenbrauen, tätschelte Freds Schulter und hatte Schwierigkeiten damit seinen Arm wiederzubekommen. „Viel Glück. Du schaffst das. Tu's für James." Er hob abwehrend die Hände, als Fred sich nach ihm streckte. „Bis nachher." Damit drehte er sich um und nahm die Treppe zu den Tribünen, wo noch kaum jemand zu sehen war.

Scorpius holte ihn erst etwas später ein, weil Fred es mit seinem Arm probiert hatte, aber Scorpius brauchte den ja noch um Louis zu fassen zu kriegen. „Warte doch", bat er etwas außer Atem und lächelte Louis an, als der ihn kurz ansah. „Wir wollten doch zusammen…"

„Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass du dich neben Albus und Rose pflanzt", meinte Louis schulterzuckend. „Hast du noch nicht kapiert, warum die plötzlich versuchen nett zu dir zu sein?"

„Ich… hab da nicht drüber nachgedacht", gab Scorpius ehrlich zu, behielt dafür aber besser für sich, dass er seine Zeit damit verbracht hatte über Louis nachzudenken. „Wieso sollte er das tun?"

„Wieso sollte er nach sechs Jahren leidenschaftlicher Abneigung plötzlich dein Freund sein wollen?", gab Louis zurück. Er suchte sich einen Platz ganz vorne und klammerte sich an der Bande fest, stieß Scorpius auch nicht gleich aufs Spielfeld, weil der sich etwas sehr nah neben ihm platzierte. Aber zur Not hatte er die Ausrede, dass es recht kühl und Louis warm war.

„Ähm… Wieso denn?", fragte Scorpius und legte den Kopf schief.

Louis tat es ihm gleich und machte große Augen. „Weil er ein Papasöhnchen ist", sagte er theatralisch und wandte sich wieder nach vorne. „James' Vater ist scharf auf Informationen aus erster Hand über deinen Vater. Da scheint irgendeine alte Obsession wieder aufzuglühen. Hoffen wir mal, dass Papa nicht irgendwann nach Hause kommt und Draco in den Armen von James' Vater findet." Er lachte kurz auf. „Ah, ja, aber das wäre weniger unwahrscheinlich als James, der in den Schlafsaal kommt und uns beide rumknutschen sieht." Süßlich lächelnd zog Louis seine Hand von Scorpius' Fingern weg, von denen er eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass sie sich unauffällig auf Louis' Hand zubewegten.

„Was soll denn dieser Kommentar wieder?", fragte Scorpius leicht schnippisch. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich das unbedingt wollen würde." Er errötete langsam unter Louis' bohrendem Blick. „Selbst wenn, ist das kein Grund mich so zu behandeln. Oder warst du auch nur mit mir befreundet, weil Harry Potter scharf auf meinen Vater ist?"

„Also, als ich noch nicht mit dir befreundet war, da hättest du sowas nie gesagt. Da warst du ein ganz niedliches Naivchen", sagte Louis und seufzte auf. „Und Harry ist nicht scharf auf deinen Vater. Er hält ihn für das personifizierte Böse, sowas kann man nicht scharf finden."

„Aha…" Scorpius nickte verstehend.

Louis hob langsam die Augenbrauen. „Aha?"

Lächelnd nickte Scorpius und wandte sich nach vorne, den verwirrten Blick von Louis genießend. Langsam füllten die Ränge sich, besonders gegenüber leuchtete schon alles in Blau.

„Was denn?" Louis tippte ihn an. „Du machst mich ganz kirre."

„Weil ich nicht im Ansatz das personifizierte Böse bin, hm?", lächelte Scorpius und strahlte trotz Louis' Augenrollen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du versuchst mich anzugraben, Scorpius", murmelte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die ihm daraufhin etwas ungeordnet in die Stirn fielen.

„Vielleicht tu ich das ja", sagte Scorpius und stellte sich tapfer dem Blick aus den großen blauen Augen. „Louis, was kann ich denn dafür, dass –"

„Hey, ist hier noch frei?" Scorpius wurde barsch zur Seite geschoben, damit sich jemand dicht gegen Louis schmiegen konnte, der auch nicht wirklich etwas gegen die unverschämte Nähe unternahm.

„Für dich immer, Towler", gluckste er sogar und schlug dem Hufflepuff in Gryffindor-Montur auf den Rücken. Scorpius verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte sich auf das Spielfeld, beobachtete, wie die Spieler in den roten und blauen Umhängen auf den Rasen traten und sich auf ihre Besen setzten.

„Ich war plötzlich in dieser Masse von Ravenclaws", plapperte Towler und drehte sich dabei so, dass Scorpius hinter ihm gar nicht mehr zu sehen war. „Und mit dem vielen Rot, das ich mit mir rumschleppe, hätten die mich fast umgebracht, ich sag's dir."

„Dann bist du extra hierher gelaufen?" Louis klopfte schon wieder auf den bescheuerten Rücken, der sich zwischen ihn und Scorpius gedrängt hatte. „Aber nicht wegen mir, oder?"

„Für wen denn sonst?", gab Towler zurück und wenn seine Worte Scorpius nicht schon würgen lassen würden, dann hätte er sich spätestens bei der Hand auf Louis' unterem Rücken übergeben. Und er hatte gedacht die seien sowas wie Freunde, aber wenn er James vorhin richtig verstanden hatte, dann lief da wohl etwas. Aber bestimmt nichts Ernstes. Louis hatte nichts Ernstes. Das wusste die ganze Schule.

Das zwischen ihnen war zumindest echt falsch gewesen…

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und versuchte sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, das gerade angepfiffen wurde. Eigentlich hielt er nicht viel von Quidditch und er hatte die Regeln erst für James gelernt, aber der wollte sich nie mit ihm über seinen Lieblingssport unterhalten. Scorpius wusste nicht mal, was genau James so daran liebte. Ob es das Gefühl war diesen Klatscher gegen seine Mitschüler zu schlagen? Vielleicht war es auch einfach das Fliegen, aber Scorpius hatte leichte Flugangst, also konnte er das ganz und gar nicht nachvollziehen.

Dafür konnte er aber sehen, dass Fred und James sehr gut zusammen spielten. Sie ließen ihr Schlagholz nicht fallen und wirbelten es dafür so geschickt herum, dass man gar nicht mehr glauben konnte, es würde Fred ansatzweise schlecht gehen. Allerdings war es aber auch schwer sie genauer zu erkennen, wenn sie immer nur für einen kurzen Moment vorbeisausten.

Im Grunde… fand Scorpius Quidditch auch einfach todlangweilig. Er war sonst immer nur wegen James zu den Spielen gegangen, hatte alleine ganz oben gesessen und die geschickten Bewegungen seines Schwarms auf dem Besen beobachtet.

Jetzt ertappte er sich dabei mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen Towlers Hand auf Louis' Rücken zu beobachten. Aber das würde bei jedem dieses widerliche Stechen im Brustkorb auslösen. Das musste nicht heißen, dass Scorpius mehr wollte, als Louis ab und an mal einen längeren Blick zu schenken.

Auch wenn irgendetwas in ihm wisperte, dass es nicht nur an dem unwiderstehlichen Äußeren lag, dass er… Scorpius runzelte die Stirn. Dass er gerade ein Déjà-Vu hatte? Wurde er jetzt einfach total verrückt, oder hatte er genau so etwas nicht schon mal Louis' Ego direkt vor die Füße geworfen?

„Louis?" Scorpius schubste Towler zur Seite, worauf der ihn entgeistert anstarrte. „Louis, ich hab da mal eine Frage…"

Die Augenbrauen hebend wandte Louis ihm sich gar nicht zu und betrachtete weiterhin die Spieler. „Ah?" Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, als irgendjemand an ihnen vorbeiflog, aber es verschwand schnell wieder, als Scorpius ihn am Ärmel zupfte, dabei versuchte Towler wieder zur Seite zu drängen. „Was denn, Dummerchen?"

„Können wir uns mal kurz unterhalten?" Scorpius klammerte sich an Louis' Ärmel fest, als der sich endlich zu ihm umdrehte. „Bitte?" Wie sein Vater ihm immer gesagt hatte: ein gut eingesetztes Bitte tat Wunder.

Louis seufzte auf. „Ja, okay… Das Spiel scheint ja noch eine Weile zu gehen."

„Du kannst aber nicht mittendrin abhauen." Towler versuchte sich an einem Hundeblick, was Scorpius ihm gleichtat.

„Es ist nur kurz", sagte Scorpius und nickte zur Treppe.

Louis winkte ab. „Passt schon." Er hatte sogar noch ein Lächeln für Towler übrig, bevor er Scorpius hinter sich herzog. „Was ist denn so wichtig?", fragte er, als sie im Treppenaufgang zu den Tribünen stehen blieben. Von draußen dröhnten Jubel und Applause herein, lenkten Louis immer mal wieder kurz ab. Mit sehnsüchtigem Blick zur Tür lehnte Louis sich gegen das hölzerne Treppengeländer und bedeutete Scorpius zu sprechen.

„Ich will wissen… Ich will _jetzt sofort_ wissen, was das zwischen uns ist", sagte Scorpius entschlossen und griff wieder Louis' Ärmel. „Wir sind doch erwachsen –"

„Wir sind Teenager", korrigierte Louis. „Mit leichten Interesse an dem wichtigsten Spiel in der jungen Karriere meiner Cousins. Also können wir ein anderes Mal über etwas reden, das nirgendwo außer in deinem Kopf existiert?"

„Es… existiert auch in deinem Kopf", sagte Scorpius und atmete tief durch. „Sonst würdest du mich nicht als niedlich bezeichnen und weil du damit auch einfach nicht aufhörst, genauso wie mit den Küssen auf meine Wange."

„Das ist höchstens ein Küsschen und das ist meine französische Ader", sagte Louis augenrollend. „Ich stopfe auch Unmengen rohen Speck in mich rein und das liegt nicht daran, dass ich auf Schweine stehe; das ist meine wölfische Ader. Oh, und ja, dass ich mich schon durch halb Hogwarts gevögelt hab schiebe ich auf die Veela-Gene."

„Hast du mit Towler gevögelt?", schnappte Scorpius.

Louis rollte erneut mit den Augen. „Was geht es dich an? Und sag das nicht, aus deinem Mund hört es sich… noch widerlicher als ohnehin schon an…" Er schüttelte sich und damit auch Scorpius' Hand von seinem Ärmel.

„Mit _mir_ hast du nicht gevögelt, obwohl du unglaublich viele Gelegenheiten hattest mich zu – hmpf!" Louis hatte ihm mitten im Satz eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst, aber Scorpius zog sie schnell wieder herunter. „Wieso nennst du mich niedlich und sowas, hast aber kein… Interesse daran mich… du weißt schon. Das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn."

„Ich finde auch Minimuffs niedlich und stecke sie mir nicht in die Hose", sagte Louis und schaute seufzend zurück zur Tür, als ohrenbetäubender Jubel bis zu ihnen durchdrang. Er fasste Scorpius' Schulter und versuchte wieder einen etwas größeren Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. „Okay, ich weiß woran dein plötzliches Interesse in dieser Beziehung herrührt. Es sind unsere Väter. Eher gesagt die anscheinend irgendwie erotische Vorstellung eines Seitensprunges oder einer langjährigen Affäre. Aber anstatt sowas auszuprobieren, solltest du dir das Ergebnis anschauen. Irgendein Herz wird immer gebrochen, meistens sogar drei. Und ich hab persönlich schon genug Herzen in meinem Leben gebrochen, also verzichte ich mal auf deines oder das von James." Er lächelte und wollte auf die Tür zugehen, aber Scorpius klammerte sich an schnell an Louis' Arm.

„Das hab ich zwar nicht verstanden, aber es erklärt auch nicht, warum ich das Gefühl habe, dir wieder und wieder zu erklären, wie merkwürdig ich mich fühle, du das aber nie… Louis…" Scorpius zog Louis zurück und verschluckte sich an seinem Satz, als er die leicht geröteten Wangen bemerkte. „Bist du rot?", fragte er erstaunt, aber Louis schüttelte auch sofort den Kopf.

„Es ist stickig hier", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Und ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, Scorpius. Ich will dir aber auch nicht helfen es herauszufinden. Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach damit in Ruhe lassen?"

„Warum kannst du nicht damit aufhören mich so konfus zu machen?", gab Scorpius zurück. „Bitte…"

„Falls du das Veela-Ding meinst, das mach ich bei dir nie… Okay, ich hab's getan, als man deinen Vater verhaftet hat und es tut mir Leid, ja? Aber das ist Ewigkeiten her. Bei Merlins Bart, ich dachte wir hätten das hinter uns…" Louis fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare, als Scorpius die Stirn runzelte.

„Was… meinst du?", fragte er leise und fixierte sich auf die roten Flecken auf Louis' Wangen. „Warum wirst du rot? Du wirst nie rot. Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach erklären, was dieses merkwürdige Gefühl ist, das mich davon abhält meinen Freund jetzt vernünftig anzufeuern, wie ich es eigentlich sollte?"

„Warum versuchst du dir diese Fragen nicht selbst zu beantworten?", schlug Louis vor, die Finger tiefer in Scorpius' Schulter verkrallend. „Ich werde dir nicht –"

„Du bedeutest mir was", fuhr Scorpius dazwischen und umklammerte fest Louis' Handgelenk, schaute ihn beinahe flehentlich an. „Aber ich weiß nicht genau was. Ich… weiß nicht, ob man sich so fühlt, wenn man befreundet ist, oder ob es mehr ist. Es ist so anders, wenn ich mit James zusammen bin. Manchmal erwische ich mich dabei, dass ich mich frage, warum ich eigentlich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte."

„Wollte?" Louis schüttelte den Kopf und ging leicht in die Knie, bevor er Scorpius' Gesicht umfasste und ihm fest in die Augen schaute. „Ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt ganz genau zuhörst –"

Scorpius lehnte sich vor und presste seine Lippen gegen Louis', umklammerte das so ungewöhnlich warme Gesicht, als Louis zurückweichen wollte. Die anderen Lippen blieben fest aufeinander gepresst, als Scorpius seine vorsichtig bewegte. Verzweifelt die Augen zusammenkneifend musste Scorpius die Finger unglaublich tief in Louis' Wangen drücken, damit er ihn davon abhalten konnte zurückzuweichen.

Er sollte das natürlich nicht tun, das war glasklar, aber er küsste Louis ja auch nicht wirklich. Immerhin hielt der seine Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, machte allerdings auch keine Anstalten sich zurückzuziehen, worauf Scorpius seinen Griff um Louis' Gesicht lockerte, allerdings nahm Louis daraufhin doch zumindest ein wenig Abstand.

„Das ist falsch, Scorpius, das weißt du und es passt nicht zu dir so etwas zu tun", wisperte er atemlos gegen Scorpius' Lippen.

„Aber ich will es wieder tun", hauchte Scorpius und drückte seine Lippen nochmal gegen Louis', vergrub die Hände in den blonden Haaren, ließ die unglaublich weichen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten und seufzte enttäuscht, als Louis den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Ich will dir aber nicht wieder…" Louis stoppte mitten im Satz und erstarrte, als Scorpius die Arme um ihn schlang um sich besser gegen seine Brust drücken zu können. „Scorpius, zwing mich nicht das zu tun…"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", murmelte Scorpius, die Schläfe gegen Louis' Schulter lehnend. Da war diese Wärme, die ihn zu umschließen und vollkommen in Louis' Geruch einzuhüllen schien.

„Das hat nie jemand…" Louis legte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Hinterkopf, strich leicht auf und ab, bevor er eine Handvoll des weißblonden Haares griff und Scorpius zurückzog. „Warum kannst du nicht einfach damit aufhören und glücklich mit James sein? Warum musst du es unnötig kompliziert machen?"

„Du lässt es doch kompliziert werden", antwortete Scorpius. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über Louis' rotgeschwollene Unterlippe. „Küss mich nochmal…"

„Ich hab dich nicht –" Louis stoppte als Scorpius mit den Fingern seine Lippen verschloss.

„Damals in der Bibliothek hast du es und seit den Ferien muss ich ständig daran denken…" Scorpius erzitterte, als er spürte wie Louis' Lippen sich gegen seine Finger drückten, bewegten, einfach da waren… „Wenn du mir wieder sagen willst, dass ich dich eigentlich nur anschauen möchte… oder mir das hier vorstellen will, weil ich eben ein Teenager bin und die jemanden zum Anschwärmen brauchen… Ich… Wer sagt mir, dass ich das nicht einfach immer bei James wollte? Weil ich das hier nicht mit James tun kann…"

Louis keuchte auf, als Scorpius' Finger an seinem Hosenbund rumfummelten. „Nein…" Er packte Scorpius' Handgelenk.

„Ich will aber. Ich will dich, Louis", murmelte Scorpius und presste sich immer wieder gegen Louis, wenn der es geschafft hatte ihn kurz auf Abstand zu bringen. „Ich hab genug Zurückweisungen in meinem Leben erlebt und weiß, wie sich das anfühlt, aber du versuchst es nicht richtig. Du schwankst irgendwo in der Mitte zwischen dem, was ich auch will, und dem, was du für richtig hältst. Wenn du einfach mal deinen Kopf ausschalten würdest, dann… dann würdest du wenigstens auch mal wütend werden. Ich würde so gerne mal sehen, dass du etwas anderes als Wegrennen tust. Wenn du klare Grenzen setzen würdest, dann müsste ich mich hier nicht zum Demiguise machen…"

Louis presste die Lippen aufeinander, die Finger schmerzhaft fest in Scorpius' Handgelenk grabend. „Ich…"

Scorpius schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, jedes noch so kleine Funkeln in den azurblauen Augen genau analysierend und dabei versuchend nicht aufzuseufzen. „Du?" Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen, worauf Louis' Augen zur Seite huschten.

„Es…" Louis schien heftig mit sich zu ringen und holte tief Luft, bevor er in seine Tasche griff. Scorpius schaute runter und hob eine Augenbraue, als er zusah, wie Louis seinen Zauberstab langsam rauszog. „Es geht nicht darum, was irgendein Teil in mir will. Mir geht es nur –"

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall unterbrach ihn. Ein Klatscher schien sein Ziel um Längen verfehlt zu haben, denn er schlug ein Loch in den Holzturm und flog direkt an ihnen vorbei wieder durch die Wand. Allerdings raste noch irgendetwas weitaus Größeres durch das Loch in der Wand und riss die halbe Treppe plus Gerüst mit ein, als es auf dem unstabilen Boden aufkam. Holzsplitter flogen durch die Gegend und das Gerüst krachte sich in sich zusammen, brachte die Tribüne zum Wackeln, aber nicht zum Einstürzen.

Scorpius klammerte sich erschrocken an Louis fest, aber der stieß ihn grob zur Seite und hastete auf den Trümmerhaufen zu. Er zischte auf, als er sich wohl an den Splittern verletzte, aber das hielt ihn auch nicht davon ab Scorpius mit den Holzbrettern fast den Kopf einzuschlagen, als er sie hinter sich warf. Dabei passierte sowas öfter. Bei vielen Quidditchspielen brach ein Klatscher aus und…

„Merlins Bart…" Scorpius fiel neben Louis auf den Boden, als er einen blutüberströmten Arm auftauchen sah. „Ist das… Ist…"

„Freddie…" Louis bekam eine Schulter zu fassen und zog ruckartig, worauf Scorpius sich wegdrehte, eine Hand gegen seinen Mund pressend. Er hatte nie in seinem Leben so viel Rot gesehen und sein Magen protestierte fürchterlich. „Freddie? Ganz ruhig. Scorpius, hol jemanden!"

Vorsichtig über die Schulter schauend versuchte Scorpius herunterzuschlucken, was ihm da gerade die Kehle hochkommen wollte, als er das viele Blut sah. Louis' Hände und Ärmel waren auch schon über und über mit der roten Flüssigkeit bedeckt, aber trotzdem scheute er sich nicht seinen Cousin zu berühren, umklammerte sogar noch seinen Zauberstab, obwohl der ihm immer wieder wegrutschen wollte, während Scorpius sich dafür schämte, dass er kurz davor war in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Schüler steckten die Köpfe durch die Tür, sammelten sich langsam im Treppenhaus und fingen an miteinander zu tuscheln, taten aber nichts.

„Hallo?! Steht da nicht im Weg rum, verdammt, holt irgendeinen Lehrer!", fuhr Louis sie ärgerlich an und wartete vergeblich auf eine Reaktion. „Verflucht nochmal…" Er wandte sich wieder Fred zu, dessen zuckende Beine Scorpius' Blick festhielten, und drehte den Zauberstab immer wieder zwischen den Fingern.

„Kannst du nichts tun?", murmelte Scorpius und schrumpfte unter dem ärgerlichen Blick aus den blauen Augen in sich zusammen. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick über Louis' Schulter und schnappte nach Luft, als er das zertrümmerte Gesicht sah. Zwischen dem vielen Blut, das auch die ohnehin schon feuerroten Haare verklebte, fiel es schwer zu erkennen, was genau der Klatscher getroffen hatte, aber im Grunde fiel es auch schwer zu erkennen, dass es wirklich Fred war.

„Hol jemanden", presste Louis barsch hervor, „und beeil dich." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Fred, der nicht einmal mehr zuckte, und murmelte etwas, während Scorpius aufsprang um sich durch die Menschenmenge zu kämpfen auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Lehrer.


	31. Ein Moment der Schwäche

**Ein Moment der Schwäche**

Seine hastigen Schritte hallten von den kahlen Steinwänden wieder, als James so schnell er konnte durch den Korridor rannte und vor dem Krankenflügel schlitternd zum Stehen kam. Der Rest der Mannschaft knallte ihm prompt in den Rücken und James verlor das Gleichgewicht, knallte mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden, wollte sich wieder aufrichten, aber da fünf andere Menschen direkt auf ihm landeten, blieb er keuchend liegen.

Die Türen vor seiner Nase wurden knarrend aufgezogen und James schaute mit großen Augen hoch in das angespannte Gesicht seines Hauslehrers.

„Dass Sie sich nicht mal jetzt benehmen können", murmelte Professor Longbottom und half dem Bündel an Quidditch-Spielern sich zu entknoten. „Fred geht es gut, aber er braucht Ruhe. Nicht mehr als vier Besucher." Neville räusperte sich, als die Gryffindor'sche Hausmannschaft sich schon einen Buhmann ausgucken wollte. „Eigentlich nur einer, weil schon drei drin sind. Es tut mir Leid. Ich –"

„Ich bin sein Cousin!", rief James aus und sprang auf die Füße. „Und es war mein Klatscher. Ich muss da rein." Damit schubste er sich an Neville vorbei und schlüpfte in den Krankenflügel, sah Louis' Blondschopf im orangenen Licht der untergehenden Sonne golden funkeln und hastete auf seinen Cousin zu, fasste ihn von hinten an der Schulter. „Wo…"

Louis fuhr herum und presste ihm einen Finger gegen die Lippen. „Pscht… Er schläft… oder ist noch ohnmächtig, ich weiß es nicht."

Hart schluckend beugte James sich vorsichtig über Louis' Schulter und glaubte sein Herz einen Moment lang aussetzen zu spüren, als er Fred so regungslos dort liegen sah, den Kopf in dicke Bandagen gewickelt, wobei er nur Löcher zum Atmen und sehen hatte. Die Augen schwarz und dunkelblau unterlaufen, immer noch blutverkrustete Wimpern, und sein Mund sah irgendwie schief aus. Allerdings ertönte zum Glück in regelmäßigen Abständen ein rasselndes Atemgeräusch.

Gegenüber von Louis, Freds Hand fest umklammernd, verbrachte Roxanne ihre Zeit damit James mit bloßem Augenkontakt zu ermorden.

„Neville hat gesagt, es ginge ihm gut, aber das sieht alles andere als gut aus", murmelte James in Louis' Ohr, spürte das Nicken eher als dass er es sah und wischte sich über die Wange, weil die weichen Haarspitzen ihn kitzelten.

„Der Klatscher hat ihm das ganze Gesicht förmlich… zertrümmert", sagte Louis merkwürdig leise. „Er sah schrecklich aus…"

James' Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Hast du ihn…"

„Er ist direkt vor meinen Füßen gelandet. Ich hab… Erste Hilfe geleistet. Nichts Besonderes", sagte Louis und räusperte sich. „Scorpius ist immer noch schlecht." James folgte Louis' ausgestreckten Arm mit den Augen und bemerkte einen Schatten hinter einem Vorhang. „Aber er wird wieder."

„Merlin sei Dank", hauchte James erleichtert.

Roxanne machte mit einem Schnauben auf sich aufmerksam. „Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass du ihn beinahe umgebracht hast", zischte sie ihn ärgerlich an. „Wenn Louis nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte Fred es gar nicht bis hierher geschafft. Dann wäre er gleich da oben verblutet und das nur wegen so einem bescheuerten Sport!" Sie schniefte auf und presste sich die freie Hand gegen die Augenpartie ihres tränenverschmierten Gesichtes, die andere Hand fester um Freds leblose Finger schließend. „Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht."

„Was?!" James schubste Louis zur Seite und stemmte sich auf dem Rand der Matratze ab, lehnte sich zu seiner Cousine vor, die mit tränengefüllten Augen zur Seite schaute. „Du verstehst davon doch gar nichts. Fred ging es den ganzen Morgen schon nicht gut."

„Und du als Kapitän denkst natürlich nur daran den verdammten Pokal zu gewinnen, ja?" Roxanne schüttelte abschätzig den Kopf. „Und ich weiß ganz genau, wie wichtig dieses Spiel für _dich_ war, aber nicht für Fred. Er hat das nur für dich getan und dafür schlägst du ihn vom Besen?"

James biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, bevor er zu einem Rückschlag ansetzte.

„Es reicht", ging Louis dazwischen und seufzte schwer auf. Er fasste James am Oberarm und schenkte ihm einen flehenden, aber müden Blick. „Bitte… Ich ka-kann nicht mehr." Nach Luft schnappend senkte er den Blick und blinzelte schnell hintereinander, was James schlucken ließ. Es lag ihm schon schwer auf der Seele, dass er den Klatscher, der Fred richtig mit sich gerissen hatte, sozusagen in seine Richtung geschlagen hatte, aber es musste Louis genauso mitgenommen haben seinen Cousin da blutüberströmt liegen zu sehen.

„Herkommen", befahl James und legte einen Arm um Louis, presste ihn dicht an sich, wodurch sich das eben noch leichte Zittern aber irgendwie nur zu verschlimmern schien. Wahrscheinlich hatte Louis Angst seine Würde zu verlieren, wenn jemand sah, wie er seinen Cousin umarmte. Dementsprechend lange dauerte es auch, bis sich eine zaghafte Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sich vorsichtig an James' leicht verschwitzter Quidditch-Robe festklammerte. Louis stützte das Kinn auf James' Schulter auf, damit er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte:

„Ich dachte… es ist zu spät. Du hättest ihn sehen müssen…"

James schaute wieder zu Fred, tätschelte dabei Louis' Rücken. „Sowas passiert", versuchte er auch Roxanne zu besänftigen. „Harry haben sie auch schon den Schädel gebrochen oder sonst was…" Er runzelte die Stirn, als sein beständiges Klopfen auf Louis' Rücken eine kleine Wolke aus Holzstaub aufwirbelte. „Äh… Fred packt das."

„Du wirst so oder so unglaublich viel Ärger bekommen, James", mischte Roxanne sich ein, während Louis etwas aufzutauen schien und sich auch mit der anderen Hand an James festklammerte, obwohl man es nicht wirklich als festklammern bezeichnen konnte, sondern eher eine merkwürdig sanfte Art von Trösten, so wie seine Hand sachte über James' Oberarm strich.

„Es ist mir sowas von egal ob Onkel George mich jetzt anbrüllt, solange Fred wieder auf die Beine kommt", gab James zurück und stellte sich todesmutig dem mörderischen Blick aus Roxannes braunen Augen, wobei er das wohl besser können würde, wenn Louis nicht plötzlich schmusebedürftig werden würde und sich gegen ihn schmiegte. James wusste nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte, aber höchstwahrscheinlich brauchte Louis doch eine sehr große Portion Trost.

„Wer sagt, dass er wieder ganz der Alte wird, nachdem sein Gehirn von Knochen durchbohrt wurde", zischte Roxanne zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen. „Du kannst gar nicht wissen, was das für Folgen haben wird. Aber es ist dir ja auch wichtiger Louis zu… was immer ihr da auch macht. Gleich schleichst du dich auch noch zu Malfoy, weil dem ja so schlecht von dem ganzen Blut ist."

Louis versteifte sich in James' Armen, versuchte sich loszumachen, wurde aber sofort von James demonstrativ zurückgezogen.

„Ich würde dich auch halten, aber du bist ja wie immer nicht an so etwas wie menschlicher Wärme interessiert. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du dich dazu herablässt die Hand deines Bruders zu halten", gab James ärgerlich zurück, Louis mit seinem Arm fast zerquetschend.

„James, lass mich… los", presste Louis hervor, die Hände jetzt abwehrend gegen James' Brust pressend. „Bitte." Louis musste das noch diverse Male wiederholen, bevor James ihn überhaupt ansah, fragend die Augenbrauen hebend.

„Was denn?" Bei dem knallroten Gesicht glaubte James schon, dass er Louis die Luft abgeschnürt hatte. Wieso wurden eigentlich auch immer alle rot, wenn er sie in den Arm nahm? War das so schlimm? Okay, Freds Ohren würde er im Moment nicht sehen, wenn sie denn da rot werden würden, aber bei ihm passierte das auch öfter als bei Louis.

„Lass mich einfach… los. Schnell." Louis kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief durch als James ihn langsam losließ.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Louis schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Nein, ich muss gehen." Er hob abwehrend die Hand als James den Mund öffnete und hastete davon, rannte beinahe das schwarzhaarige Mädchen um, das sich gerade durch die Tür schleichen wollte.

„Nanu…" Lily schaute Louis verwirrt nach, bevor sie zu James schaute, die Fragezeichen in den braunen Augen wie in Neonfarben leuchtend, aber sie hielt den Mund und schob sich zu Fred durch. „Wie geht's ihm? Das sah heftig aus."

„Es _ist_ heftig, du verblödete Kuh!", regte Roxanne sich auf, bevor sie schniefend den Blick senkte. „Entschuldige", presste sie wimmernd hervor.

„Ach, du liebe Güte…" Lily sah blinzelnd hoch zu James, der nicht wusste, ob er Louis nachschauen, Fred Beistand leisten oder mal nach Scorpius schauen sollte. „Julie hat mir Bescheid gesagt. Zusammen mit dieser ganzen Meute von Quidditch-Spielern. Die hocken übrigens immer noch draußen." Den Kopfverband musternd griff Lily Freds freie Hand und setzte sich an die Bettkante.

„Wieso lieber du als seine Freunde?", fragte Roxanne angefressen.

Lily schob die Unterlippe leicht vor. „Ich bin auch seine Freundin", sagte sie leicht verletzt und tätschelte Freds Hand.

„Ach, auf einmal?" Roxanne lachte hohl auf. „Natürlich."

James klammerte sich haltsuchend am Bettpfosten fest. „Wenn ihr bloß nicht mit ihm verwandt wäret… Fred hat sich jetzt wirklich zwei Mädchen verdient, die um ihn streiten."

„Ich streite nicht, nur weil Lily wieder denkt, sie ist die einzige, die weiß, wie man mit großen Brüdern umgehen muss", sagte Roxanne und reckte ärgerlich das Kinn, als Lily schnaubte.

„Also…"

Hinter James räusperte sich jemand. „Scorpius…" James streckte besorgt eine Hand aus und legte sie auf die kreidebleiche Wange. „Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Ach, ich kann nur kein Blut sehen", murmelte Scorpius und lugte auf Fred. „Ist er noch nicht wach gewesen?" James schüttelte den Kopf, worauf Scorpius aufseufzte. „Es sah sehr schlimm aus. Ich hoffe, er kommt wieder auf die Beine. Wo ist Louis?" Scorpius' Tonlage stieg erst im letzten Satz etwas an, aber James schob das auf Scorpius' Kreislauf.

„Louis ging's wohl auch nicht so gut", sagte James schulterzuckend. „Wie geht's dir?" Er stupste Scorpius gegen die Nase, worauf dessen Mundwinkel kurz zuckten.

„Ganz okay. Besser als Fred auf jeden Fall", sagte er mit einem Seufzen. „Ich…"

„Du kannst ruhig gehen, Scorpius. Ich bleibe bei Fred bis er aufwacht", meinte James schuldbewusst, aber erst Roxannes erzürntes Schnauben ließ ihn etwas einknicken.

„Das hatte Louis auch schon gesagt", knurrte sie beinahe. „Und jetzt ist er wiedermal weggelaufen. Ehrlich, der soll sich mal was Neues einfallen lassen."

Scorpius wich leicht zurück, als Roxanne ihn abschätzig musterte. „Ich… geh wirklich besser und leg mich hin." Er zog James am Ärmel herunter und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Sag ihm gute Besserung von mir." Bevor James noch etwas sagen konnte rauschte Scorpius schon davon, anscheinend fast so durch den Wind wie Louis.

Und da Fred keine Hand mehr frei hatte, umklammerte James einfach mal seinen Fuß.

„Pfoten weg…"

James fuhr herum und grinste breit, als Freds Augenlider wie in Zeitlupe aufflatterten. „Fred, Alter! Mann, du hast uns einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Du hast mir nen… Klatscher auf den Hals ge…jagt…" Fred wackelte mit den Zehen als James die Hand wegnahm.

„Das…"

„War'n Scherz…", murmelte Fred dazwischen. „Mein Kopf tut weh." Er seufzte schwer auf und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Du hast schon viele Tränke bekommen, Frederick. Wenn du nach noch mehr Drogen fragst, dann wirst du davon nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bekommen", sagte Roxanne altklug.

„Mhm…" Fred wollte die Hand heben, aber das Gewicht von Lilys Fingern hinderte ihn daran. „Louis?"

Lily prustete. „Soll das jetzt heißen, dass ich Männerhände habe?" Sie schaute James fragend an, worauf der kopfschüttelnd abwinkte.

„Louis hat unglaublich weiche Hände. Wie seine Schwestern", sagte er und grinste. „Also war's ein Kompliment, Lily."

„Nett", schmunzelte Lily und tätschelte erneut Freds Finger.

„Wo is'n Louis?", presste Fred hervor. „Muss… bedanken…" Bevor er allerdings eine Antwort bekam war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. James legte seine Hand wieder auf Freds Fuß und lächelte erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich auch noch bei Louis bedanken. Wäre Fred etwas noch Schlimmeres passiert, dann hätte er sich das niemals verzeihen können. Louis rettete ihn mal wieder aus jeder Scheiße, während er sie da irgendwie immer reinritt und Fred irgendwie immer darunter leiden musste. Das wurde schon fast ein Klischee, aber auf jeden Fall schien die Rollenverteilung ziemlich deutlich.

„Wo ist er?!" Die Türen wurden so kraftvoll aufgestoßen, dass sie geräuschvoll gegen die Wände schlugen. „Fred?" George Weasley rauschte herein, wurde aber von seiner Frau zur Seite gestoßen.

„Oh, Freddie!" Angelina sank fast auf die Knie, als sie an Freds Fußende angelangt war. „Was machst du nur immer für Sachen." Sie drängte Lily zur Seite und nahm Freds Hand, den Schmollmund des Mädchens einfach ignorierend.

„Es ist nicht schlimm. Er dürfte bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, hat man mir zumindest gesagt", sagte Roxanne besserwisserisch. „Natürlich darf man sich auf die Inkompetenz unterbezahlter Lehrkörper nicht verlassen."

George gluckste leise, als er das Fußende seines Sohnes erreichte, auf einmal ganz und gar nicht mehr besorgt wirkend. „So, so… Das Übliche also. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Longbottom übertreibt. Er hatte schon immer einen leichten Hang zur Melodramatik", sagte er, während er den Verband genauer beäugte. „Hm… Wir nehmen Frederick trotzdem mit."

James fuhr herum und starrte seinen Onkel erst verwirrt, dann entgeistert an. „Du… Was?!" Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, damit er George nicht packte und durchschüttelte.

George musterte ihn kurz. „Deine Sorge in allen Ehren, James, aber ich möchte das Beste für meinen Sohn und keine Behandlung von Amateuren", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir wollen keine Folgeschäden riskieren. Der Kopf ist immerhin der wichtigste Teil des Körpers." Roxanne nickte zustimmend, während Angelina nur etwas davon murmelte ihr kleines Baby bei sich behalten zu wollen.

„Aber Fred kann doch jetzt nicht einfach den Unterricht schwänzen", mischte Lily sich ein und faltete die Hände in einer unmissverständlichen Geste ineinander, die George einfach ignorierte. „Er steht kurz vor den UTZen."

„Du hast da leider nicht mitzureden", sagte George unbeeindruckt von Lilys bettelnden Augen.

„Fred auch nicht?", schnaubte James, aber George hielt es selten für nötig auf rhetorische Fragen zu antworten. „Oh, das werden wir noch sehen, Georgie. Fred ist volljährig. Er kann für sich entscheiden, ob er jetzt schon dein Sklave werden will oder irgendwann später eben."

„James", seufzte George und rückte sich die Krawatte zurecht. „Für dich mag es angenehm sein dieses rebellische Verhalten an den Tag zu legen, aber Frederick ist daran gewöhnt alles zu bekommen was er will. Darauf verzichtet er vielleicht eine Woche, aber dann würde er zurückkommen. Ich entscheide solche Dinge für ihn, so ist es am Besten. Nun würde ich euch bitten zu gehen. Mein Sohn braucht Ruhe."

„Aber –" James wurde einfach von Georges Räuspern übertönt, was er auch wieder und wieder tat, bis James endlich aufgab und Lily hinter sich herzog, damit da jemand auf Happy Family machen konnte. „Manchmal hasse ich Onkel George."

Lily nickte heftig, das Handgelenk aus James' Griff befreiend und es sich reibend, ohne sich über irgendwelchen Schmerz zu beschweren. „James, du sorgst doch dafür, dass sie uns Freddie nicht wegnehmen, oder?", fragte sie leise und schaute hoch zu James, der schwer aufseufzte.

„Wir sollten da mal mit Louis drüber reden. Wenn einer einen Ausweg kennt, dann er", sagte James und winkte Lily hinter sich her, vor allem, weil er seine kleine Schwester nicht alleine durch die dunklen Korridore von Hogwarts laufen lassen wollte. Man wusste ja nie, ob irgendwo ein kleiner Slytherin rumschlich. „Mann… Scheiße, das hab ich ganz vergessen." James fuhr sich entnervt durch die Haare, ignorierte Lilys fragenden Blick, ihr Gezuppel an seinem Ärmel, aber das Räuspern nervte ihn dann ein bisschen zu sehr. „Beziehungsstress, davon verstehst du nichts."

„Na ja, solange du dich nicht wieder total lethargisch auf eine Schaukel setzt ist es wohl nicht so schlimm", gluckste Lily. „Scorpius war ja ganz nett, eben."

James seufzte auf. „Wenigstens nennst du ihn nicht konsequent Malfoy. Ich glaub, Fred hat es sich immer noch nicht abgewöhnt", murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin, wenn Onkel George ihn jetzt über Nacht verschleppt und ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzieht, dann kotz ich aber."

„Wo könnte Louis denn sein? Ich würde das nämlich gerne verhindern", sagte Lily, die Finger in den langen Haaren verzwirbelnd. „Er wirkte sehr aufgewühlt. Ich meine, Roxanne hat Recht, wenn sie sagt, dass er ständig das Weite sucht, wenn irgendein Thema unangenehm wird, aber sein Gesicht war ganz rot. Hast du ihn geärgert?"

„Ich hab ihn gedrückt. Man darf seinen Cousin ja wohl man drücken. Aber anscheinend finden es alle immer grässlich von mir in den Arm genommen zu werden", schmollte James und linste um die Ecke, aber natürlich keine Spur von Louis. „Ich check mal die Karte."

Währenddessen machte Lily es sich zu ihrer Lebensaufgabe ihm zu erklären, dass seine Umarmungen manchmal eher den Eindruck erweckten, dass er ein paar Rippen brechen wollte. Vielleicht wurde Scorpius deswegen auch immer so rot, wenn James ihn umarmte. Luftmangel und gebrochene Rippen. Aber jetzt lag er seelenruhig in seinem Bettchen und… hielt James davon ab Louis zu suchen.

„Er ist ein Stockwerk über uns… neben dem Gargoyle hinter dem Hugo mal deine Tasche versteckt hat", sagte James und seufzte zusammen mit Lily auf. „Treppensteigen." Er winkte seine Schwester hinter sich her und marschierte zielstrebig auf die Große Treppe zu, die Karte des Rumtreibers wieder in seine Tasche steckend. „Mann, vielleicht sollte ich auch mal duschen. Ich bin noch ganz verschwitzt vom Spiel…"

„Das ist nur dein schlechtes Gewissen, das sich da so schmutzig anfühlt", meinte Lily. „Immerhin hast du Fred fast umgebracht."

„Es ist ein gefährlicher Sport", wiederholte James. „Vielleicht hätte ich besser aufpassen sollen, nachdem es ihm heute Morgen schon nicht gut ging, aber… Ach, lass mich doch."

„Du kannst froh sein, dass Onkel George dich nicht umgebracht hat", murmelte Lily und packte James so überraschend am Arm, dass der fast die letzten Stufen hochfiel und den Boden küsste. „Hörst du das?"

James horchte in den dunklen Korridor hinein und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das… ähm… Hugo? Oder die Maulende Myrte?"

„Äh, hast du die schon mal weinen hören? Davon kriegst du Ohrenkrebs", sagte Lily kopfschüttelnd. „Ich glaub es ist… na ja, es ist ja sonst niemand in diesem Korridor."

Auflachend winkte James ab. „Louis heult nie. Wieso sollte er auch?" Lily drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk und schenkte James einen eindeutigen Blick – zumindest ging sie anscheinend davon aus, dass er eindeutig war, aber James legte verständnislos den Kopf schief. „Hä?"

„James…" Lily klemmte sich etwas rosa um die Nase werdend die Haare hinters Ohr. „Louis ist ja sehr offensichtlich… Also… zumindest… letzten Sommer in Rumänien, da war er noch… Und du hast gesagt, du hast ihn in den Arm genommen und… also…"

„Oh!" James presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Merlins Bart, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das zu viel Zuneigung für ihn sein könnte. Aber natürlich, nachdem Fred sich so verletzt hat ist er noch angreifbarer und dann kommen all die schlimmen Erinnerungen wieder hoch…"

„Äh…" Lily blinzelte schnell hintereinander. „Wahrscheinlich…"

„Ich wusste doch, dass da was gewesen ist", sagte James und raufte sich die Haare. „Und ich Blödmann lass mir auf die Nase binden, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Merlin, heute ist aber auch ein Scheißtag. Erst Fred und jetzt das…"

„Hör mal, James, wenn du damit nicht umgehen kannst, dann solltest du jetzt vielleicht lieber zurück in den Schlafsaal gehen", meinte Lily und seufzte auf, als James sich zielstrebig auf den Weg zu dem Durchgang machte, der auch gerne mal von Pärchen zum Knutschen missbraucht wurde, solange der Gargoyle in Spannerlaune war oder schlief. Ansonsten ließ er selten jemanden auf den Balkon heraus und spie auch schon mal Feuer, vor allem, wenn die Sperrstunde schon überschritten war.

Und tatsächlich vergoss Louis bittere Tränen, die im hellen Mondlicht schimmerten wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel. Man musste auch wirklich einen großen Haufen Veela-Gene haben, damit man beim Weinen noch gut aussah. Selten sah man so pure Perfektion an Tränen in den dunklen Abgrund fallen, an dem Louis viel zu nah dran stand und sich viel zu weit über das Geländer lehnte; nur eine zitternde Hand als Stütze benutzend, die andere um eine halbleere Flasche geschlossen.

„Nicht schon wieder", murmelte James, schaute zurück zu Lily und bedeutete ihr zu verschwinden, was sie zur Abwechslung auch mal tat anstatt einen auf neugierige Schwester zu machen. „Louis?" Sein Cousin schreckte herum, hickste auf und presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund, bevor er fast nach hinten über das Geländer fiel. Leise schluchzend sackte Louis zusammen und war so wenigstens davor gerettet übers Geländer und in den Tod zu fallen.

„Geh weg…", presste er hervor und rutschte zur Seite, als James natürlich nicht auf ihn hörte. „Lass mich in Ruhe…"

„Lou, wir müssen mal reden", sagte James und hockte sich vor den erbärmlich zitternden Haufen, der früher mal sein Cousin gewesen war. „Auch über das hier." James umklammerte die Flasche Feuerwhiskey und versuchte sie vergeblich aus Louis' Händen zu bekommen, aber er hatte noch einen ungewöhnlich festen Griff. „Das ist nicht gut für dich."

„Doch", gab Louis sofort zurück. „Tut so gut… Macht's weniger schlimm…" Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wangen und schüttete James dabei etwas Feuerwhiskey vor die Füße. „Geh weg. Du schollst mich nicht so seh'n…"

„Ich bin dein bester Freund, Louis. Nach allem was heute passiert ist, hätte ich dir wenigstens kurz zuhören können, anstatt mich mit Roxanne zu streiten. Fred wird wieder und dann versprech ich dir, dass wir wieder wie früher mehr Zeit zu dritt verbringen, okay?" James umklammerte Louis' Handgelenk und löste langsam die Flasche aus dem festen Griff. „Ich hab dich vernachlässigt, ich hab mich unnötig mit dir gestritten, dir den Freund weggenommen und das obwohl du mich gebraucht hättest." Die Flasche neben sich stellend wischte James die Tränen von Louis' Wange. „Es tut mir Leid."

Zuerst glaubte James fest daran, Louis wollte ihn umarmen, als er sich schniefend nach vorne beugte, allerdings griff er nur hinter James und schnappte sich seine Flasche wieder.

„Oje…" James schlang die Arme um Louis und drückte ihn nach hinten gegen das Geländer um die verzweifelten Versuche, dem Alkohol zu verfallen, weiterhin zu verhindern. Dafür musste er den zuckenden und zitternden Körper aber ganz schön fest umklammern. „Wir gehen jetzt in den Schlafsaal und schlafen erstmal über das Ganze. Morgen sprechen wir alle drei zusammen darüber, okay? Mann… wenn Fred dann noch da ist." Sowas kam aber auch immer alles auf einmal…

„Worüber denn?", lallte Louis ihm ins Ohr. „Isch will da nicht drüber reden. Du darfst das gar nicht wissen… Du weißt es auch gar nicht, sonst wärste nicht hier, sondern würdescht kotzen gehen."

„Aber es ist doch nicht deine Schuld", sagte James und strich Louis die leicht strähnigen Haare aus der Stirn, seufzte auf, als die blauen Augen beschämt zur Seite huschten. „Ach, Lou… Alkohol ist auch nicht gut für deine Haut, der dieser Rotton übrigens gar nicht so schlecht steht." Er umfasste das tränenverschmierte Gesicht und hob es leicht an, bis Louis ihn wieder anschaute.

„Findste?" Louis klammerte sich statt an der Whiskyflasche an James' Quidditch-Robe fest.

„Oh, du siehst immer gut aus, Lou", sagte James und lächelte, als Louis noch einen Ton röter wurde.

„Du… auch", murmelte Louis, die Finger auf James' Brust klopfend. „Außer du knutschst oder hast Schex. Da wird mir imma schlecht."

„Aha… oh, da haben wir wohl den Grund, warum niemand mit mir Sex haben will, hm?" James lachte hohl auf, aber Louis' Mundwinkel wanderten nur nach unten. „Wir gehen mal. Komm…"

„Ich…" Louis zog ihn zurück, als James aufstehen wollte. „Ich kann das nicht mehr, Jamie… Es macht mich kaputt. Ich glaub, es hat mich schon kaputt gemacht. Ich bin ein Monschter…"

James schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Quatsch… Wie kommst du da denn drauf? Ein Monster hätte Fred liegen und verbluten lassen. Ein Monster hätte mich umgebracht, wenn ich ihm den Freund ausgespannt hätte. Eines seiner geliebten Monster wird Onkel Charlie hoffentlich ordentlich mit dem Schwanz verprügeln, bevor ich es mache…"

„Und es kann so schnell vorbei sein", sagte Louis, wobei James sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte. „Freddie…"

„Ah…" James nickte verstehend. „Lass uns gehen." Sich umdrehend half James Louis dabei die Arme um ihn zu legen und zog ihn auf seinen Rücken.

„Freddie hätte tot sein können", brabbelte Louis ihm ins Ohr. „Nimm meine Flasche mit."

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher nicht."

„Er wäre gestorben und das als Jungfrau", fuhr Louis unberührt fort. „Da verpasst er doch was… Ich… brauch auch mal was, das mir gut tut. Wieso soll ich immer drauf achten, dass es denen gut geht, die ich gern hab. Ich hab mich auch gern… Du gehst die Treppe runter, Jamie."

„Auch betrunken noch besserwisserisch, hm?", gluckste James. „Das ist ein Geheimgang, damit die Treppe sich nicht gleich dafür entscheidet uns wieder stundenlang warten zu lassen."

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte Louis ihm ins Ohr.

James gluckste und wischte ein paar Spinnweben aus seinem Weg. „Ich dich auch, Lou, ich dich auch…" Er stieß seufzend die nächste Tür mit dem Fuß auf und sah zum Glück schon das Portrait der Fetten Dame auf ihn warten. Es hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, wenn die sich verzogen hätte und er sich noch eine halbe Ewigkeit Louis' zusammenhangloses Gelaber anhören musste.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut. Ich will nicht ohne dich leben. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Du _bist_ mein Leben, James…"

Sich auf die Lippe beißend versuchte James das Lachen zu unterdrücken, bekam davon und von Louis' Gewicht aber arge Atemprobleme. Er war verdammt froh, als er den Schlafsaal endlich erreichte und Louis in sein Bett legen konnte. Allerdings rechnete er ganz und gar nicht damit, dass Louis ihn fast strangulierte, als er ihn am Kragen packte und herunterzog.

„Du bist betrunken", hauchte James noch gerade rechtzeitig, bevor seine Lippen Louis' berührten.

„Betrunken genug um das hier zu tun." Louis zog sich hoch und verschloss James' Lippen, küsste ihn mit so einer Intensität, dass James ein heftiges Kribbeln bis in seine Zehenspitzen spürte. Trotzdem rührte er sich kein Stück und machte auch keine Anstalten die vorsichtigen Berührungen der anderen Lippen zu erwidern.

Er würde das Scorpius nicht antun. Er wollte keine Tränen in den grauen Augen sehen. Und vor allem wollte er das nicht mit seinen Cousin tun. Das war Inzest. Das war falsch, auch wenn sein Körper ihm etwas anderes weismachen wollte und das auch nur, weil er eine ganze Weile an der kurzen Leine gehalten worden war.

James umfasste Louis' Kiefer und drückte ihn zurück in die Matratze. „Hör auf, bitte…" Trotz des sanften Tonfalls kniff Louis die Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, ignorierte James' Fingerknöchel, die ihm über die Wange fuhren. „Wir sind doch wie Brüder…"

Tränen glitzerten in Louis' Wimpern, rollten über seine geröteten Wangen, als er die Augen aufschlug. „Hass mich nicht", bat er und schnappte nach Luft. „Wieso hab ich… Merlin… Immer mach ich alles kaputt. Wieso konnte ich meine Klappe nicht einfach wie immer halten? Wieso…"

„Pscht…" James setzte sich auf und zog Louis mit hoch, die Arme fest um ihn schlingend. „Du hast nur zu viel getrunken. Morgen ist alles wieder gut, okay? Ich hasse dich nicht. Wir vergessen das einfach und alles wird wieder wie früher." Er legte eine Hand auf Louis' Hinterkopf und ließ ihn die Tränen auf seiner Robe verteilen. „Alles wird wieder gut, Lou. Schlaf jetzt besser."

James legte sich hin und strich Louis die Haare aus der Stirn, bevor er ihn sich gegen seine Brust drücken ließ. So verzweifelt, wie Louis sich festklammerte, hatte James Schwierigkeiten sich einzureden, dass er das eben alles einfach nur so gesagt hatte.

„Du brauchst nur Hilfe, Louis", murmelte James und fühlte, wie sich der warme Körper in seinem Armen versteifte.

„Weil ich ein Monschter bin…" Louis zog die Beine an, presste sich die Hände auf den Kopf und drückte sich dichter gegen James. „Obsessiv, krank, verrückt, irgendwie sowas…" Er schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. „Deswegen mag mich doch nie jemand. Dabei versuch ich doch nur alles richtig zu machen, aber dafür hassen mich alle, finden mich abscheulich, sagen mir ich könnte nicht lieben, dabei… Ich weiß doch, was Liebe ist… Und sie tut weh. Sie tut mir so schrecklich weh. Wieso muss ich denn so aussehen, wenn ich innendrin nur ein widerlicher Klumpen Dreck bin…"

„Das ist doch…"

„Das ist wahr", schluchzte Louis und krümmte sich noch kleiner zusammen. „Sogar mit meiner Geburt hab ich nur… Ich hab die Ehe und Affäre, das ganze Leben meiner Eltern zerstört, nur weil ich geboren wurde. Und immer wenn ich versuche irgendwas richtig zu machen, dann geht es komplett schief. Es hätte mich treffen sollen. Wenn ich zwei Meter weiter rechts gestanden hätte, dann hätte der Klatscher mich getroffen und mich einfach umbringen sollen."

„Und wer hätte Fred dann geholfen?" James umfasste Louis' Gesicht und musste sich anstrengen, damit er ihn ansah. So viele Tränen hatte er selten gesehen und es ließ ihn ganz unsicher werden; aus Angst jetzt irgendetwas falsch und damit nur schlimmer zu machen. Es war, als würde ein ganzes Meer aus Louis' Augen laufen und die tiefblaue Iris mit jeder Sekunde matter machen.

„Irgendjemand hätte das genauso oder besser gemacht", presste Louis zittrig hervor, die Augen zusammenkneifend.

„Aber du hast es getan und mehr zählt nicht", sagte James, Louis wieder an sich ziehend. „Und du hast so viele andere Sachen getan, auf die du stolz sein kannst. Wir machen alle Fehler und schämen uns für irgendwas; das ist ganz normal. _Du_ bist ganz normal." James atmete tief durch, als Louis die Hände langsam vom Kopf nahm und noch zaghafter dazu benutzte um sich an James festzuhalten. „Dann ist es vielleicht kein Zufall, dass Scorpius neun Monate jünger ist als du, aber bis eben hab ich das gar nicht gemerkt, zum Beispiel. Du solltest aufhören darüber nachzudenken, weil du für die Fehler deiner Eltern nichts kannst. Du kannst nichts dafür, dass Onkel Charlie ein Arschloch ist, oder Onkel George ein manipulativer Flubberwurm, oder Harry ein obsessiver Idiot und du solltest einfach aufhören dich immerzu damit zu beschäftigen was früher war. Es gibt ein Jetzt, Louis, und ich möchte dich gerne hier haben."

Louis presste das Gesicht gegen James' Brust. „Aber ich kann nicht mehr…", murmelte er gedämpft gegen den dicken Stoff von James' Robe. „Das hier ist schon zu viel für mich. Deine Umarmung heute… Ich dachte, das könnte man Glückseligkeit nie übertreffen, aber deine Lippen… auf meinen…" Louis seufzte auf. „Wie soll ich das jemals vergessen? ich lüge nicht oder rede wirr wegen dem Alkohol. Ich hab Gefühle für dich, James, und ich bereue es dir jemals davon erzählt zu haben."

Die Röte im James' Gesicht war so heiß, dass er den ganzen Raum damit heizen könnte. „Na ja…" James räusperte sich und schnappte sich eine Seite der Decke, packte Louis' zitternden Körper schön darin ein, bevor er ihn wieder in den Arm nahm. „Das hättest du bestimmt auch schöner sagen können, mit Rosen und Musik, sowas eben…"

Er wartete auf eine schlagfertige Antwort, aber Louis war wohl gerade nicht nach schlagen zumute.

„Ich meine, du bist ein sehr gutaussehender Kerl", murmelte James. „Du könntest jedes Mädchen in der Schule haben – und ja, ich würde wie immer ein Mädchen präferieren. Sowas passt auch viel besser zu dir als ein unsensibler Bastard wie i… Towler." Er klopfte nervös auf Louis' Rücken herum. „Du weißt, dass ich dich nie mit einem Jungen sehen konnte."

„Ich weiß auch, dass das nur daran gelegen hat, dass du Angst hattest ich würde jemand anderen lieber mögen…" Louis hob den Kopf und streckte die Hand aus, traute sich aber nicht James' Wange zu berühren. „Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist…" Hauchzart strich er über James' Wange und zeigte ein halbes, beinahe melancholisches Lächeln, das so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte.

James lehnte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Louis' samtigweiche Lippen, worauf der das Kinn senkte und sich in die Unterlippe biss. Vorsichtig umfasste James Louis' Kinn und zog sein Gesicht wieder hoch, drückte ihm einen längeren Kuss auf, wobei er für Louis in dessen Unterlippe biss, weil er es ganz bestimmt sanfter tat. Louis' Hand klammerte sich mit jeder Sekunde schmerzhafter in James' Seite, bis sein Kuss nach einer halben Ewigkeit erwidert wurde.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ewig nicht mehr so geküsst worden war, aber eigentlich wollte James nicht mehr aufhören, schlang die Arme fest um Louis und nutzte das Seufzen, dass dem bei dem plötzlichen Körperkontakt entwich, um ihm seine Zunge vielleicht etwas zu hastig in den Mund zu schieben. Der Kuss löste sich trotzdem nicht und auch wenn sie einmal kurz Luft holen mussten, dann blieben ihre Lippen aufeinanderliegen.

Die Hände unter die Decke schiebend zog James Louis in eine feste Umarmung, als der sich von ihm löste, das Gesicht in James' Halsbeuge vergrabend.

„Es tut mir Leid", hauchte James in Louis' Ohr.

„Mir auch", antwortete Louis, die Arme fest um James schließend. „Mir auch…"


	32. Unsichtbare Grenzen

**Unsichtbare Grenzen**

James erinnerte sich qualvoll an das letzte Mal, als er mit Louis in einem Bett geschlafen hatte. Im Nachhinein den manchmal etwas zu nah rückenden Körper nicht mehr falsch interpretierend und jetzt auch ansatzweise verstehend, warum Louis immer nur dann so furchtbar deprimiert gewesen war, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten oder wenn James gemeint hatte, sauer sein zu müssen. Dass er an Weihnachten noch so kalt gewesen war ließ ihn jetzt schaudern. Dass er die ganzen Jahre so blind hatte sein können machte ihn schon beim kleinsten Sonnenstrahl, der auf sein Gesicht traf, hellwach.

Seine Augen fühlten sich schwer und aufgedunsen an, als er die Lider langsam hob. Blinzelnd richtete James sich auf, sah niemanden sonst in seinem Bett liegen und rieb sich sicherheitshalber über die Augen. Entweder er brauchte jetzt genau wie der größte Teil seiner Familie eine Brille, oder aber – was irgendwie wahrscheinlicher war, so wie er seinen Cousin kannte – Louis war einfach abgehauen und ließ James in einer Blase voller ungeklärter Fragen zurück, die einfach nicht platzen wollte, egal wie oft er hineinpiekte.

„Scheiße…" James sprang richtig auf und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett, weil er richtig Angst hatte, Louis könnte irgendwas Dummes angestellt haben. Er hatte seinen Cousin selten so schrecklich tief am Boden liegen sehen und sie hatten schon eine ganze Menge durchgemacht, allerdings war das Louis bisher niemals so nahgegangen.

Seine einzige Dummheit im Moment bestand allerdings darin sich von einer Eule beißen zu lassen, die er gerade hereingelassen hatte. James atmete einerseits erleichtert auf, weil er Louis noch hier bei sich hatte, andererseits fühlte er wie sich ein sehr unangenehmer Klumpen in seinem Hals bildete und ihm die Luft abschnürte, je länger er die heute irgendwie so zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt am Fenster beobachtete, die ihn normalerweise längst bemerkt hätte, wenn alles in Ordnung wäre.

Dass irgendwie nichts auch nur ansatzweise in Ordnung war, merkte James schlagartig, als sich ein heißer Stoß von Erregung den Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte, weil Louis unbedingt erst das Blut von seinem Finger lecken musste, bevor er ihn abwesend in den Mund steckte und daran lutschte, während er den Brief musterte, James und dessen geballte Scham noch immer nicht bemerkend.

„Morgen", machte James also auf sich aufmerksam, aber Louis fuhr nicht überrascht herum und errötete nicht mal, sondern hörte leider auf an seinem Finger zu lutschen und benutzte die Hand um James eiskalt zu winken, als wäre nie auch nur irgendetwas gewesen.

James machte also noch einen ersten Schritt auf Louis zu und lugte ihm über die Schulter. „Was hast du da?", fragte er, die Augen über den Briefumschlag wandern lassend.

„Ist für Fred", sagte Louis leicht heiser. „Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich nicht versucht die Eule anzufassen. Na ja, ich bring ihm den gleich vorbei… oder du, wenn du mitkommen willst. Dachte, ich schau mal vorm Frühstück vorbei. Wollte dich nicht wecken."

Abgehackte Sätze bedeuteten auf jeden Fall, dass Louis das nicht ganz so auf die leichte Schulter nahm, wie er vorgab. James verengte die Augen leicht, als er seinen Ehrgeiz aufschäumen fühlte. Sicherlich nicht angebracht für seine Position, aber es wäre auch nicht richtig Louis einfach so tun zu lassen, als wäre das nie passiert. Es ging James auf jeden Fall nicht darum, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er nicht nur einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum gehabt hatte.

„Ich meinte das hier", murmelte er und fasste Louis' Handgelenk, wischte relativ leicht und testend einen Blutstropfen von Louis' Zeigefinger und beobachtete seine Reaktion, fühlte eine warme Flamme von Genugtuung auflodern, als die blauen Augen sich sofort abwandten.

„Das kann ich ganz schnell wieder heilen", sagte Louis mit leiser Stimme. Seine Hand begann mit jeder Sekunde, die James sie festhielt, stärker zu zittern, als sie es ohnehin schon von alleine tat, was James in Verbindung mit dem leicht zunehmenden Alkoholkonsum ziemliche Sorge bereitete.

„Willst du lieber, dass ich das für dich übernehme?", raunte James und ließ Louis mit seinem warmen Atem und Lippen so nah an der blassen Haut erzittern.

„James, zwing mich nicht dazu… Bitte, vergiss doch einfach…" Louis schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ihn hängenließ und sich hintern blonden Haarsträhnen versteckte, damit man seinen tiefen Rotschimmer nicht so gut mitbekam. „Ich gebe dir die perfekte Vorlage so zu tun, als sei diese Nacht nie passiert und du ignorierst sie einfach?"

„Anscheinend", sagte James ungerührt, fasste Louis' Kinn und zwang ihn wieder dazu ihn anzusehen, hatte allerdings selbst Probleme dem tieftraurigen Blick aus den sonst so strahlenden Augen seines Cousins standzuhalten. „Wir sollten darüber reden. Du weißt, dass wir darüber reden sollten, was passiert ist. Wenn du das in dich reinfrisst, dann ist das nicht gut für dich, Louis. Es ist jetzt schon nicht gut für dich, weil du dazu neigst deine Probleme ertränken zu wollen und es tut mir in der Seele weh, dass du versuchst mich einfach wegzuspülen." Er ließ Louis' blutende Hand los und umfasste sein Gesicht ganz, jegliche Versuche wegzuschauen unterbindend. „Bitte…"

„Es gibt doch im Grunde gar nichts zu bereden", sagte Louis regelrecht sachlich. „Hierbei geht es nur darum, wie ich damit fertig werde, dass ich so ein Idiot gewesen bin und meine Klappe nicht halten konnte. Es ging auch vorher nur darum, wie ich damit fertig werde, dass ich nie mehr sein werde, als der Kerl, der deine Hausaufgaben macht. Nur falls du es nicht verstanden hast, es geht nicht um dich, James. Das ist etwas, dass ich ganz allein mit mir selbst ausmachen muss. Deswegen… lass mich einfach in Ruhe…"

James schüttelte den Kopf, eine Hand in Louis' Nacken fahren lassend und den bebenden Körper gegen seinen ziehend, bevor er den anderen Arm um Louis' Schultern schlang, damit er sich nicht wieder wegbewegte. Louis versteifte sich, _versuchte_ sich zu versteifen und die Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen, versuchte _verzweifelt_ James nicht anzufassen.

„Das macht dich total fertig…", murmelte James eher zu sich selbst, als er so ungewohnt ausgeschlafen die ganze Tragweite von dieser anscheinend schon Jahre andauernden Sache verstand. „Tut es so weh? Mochtest du Julie deswegen nie?"

„Es tut weh… Aber da hab ich mich dran gewöhnt und ich hatte mich auch an deine Freundin gewöhnt. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich irgendwann versuche dich und Scorpius auseinanderzubringen. Dafür hab ich auch Scorpius zu gern", murmelte Louis gegen James' Schulter.

„Merlin…" James kniff schmerzhaft die Augen zusammen und presste seine Stirn gegen Louis' Schulter. Die Tatsache, dass Louis Scorpius anscheinend immer noch gern hatte, so vor die Augen geführt zu bekommen, ließ James das Bedürfnis verspüren sich aus dem Fenster direkt in die Hölle zu werfen. Er liebte Scorpius, auch wenn der anscheinend nicht wirklich glücklich mit ihm war. Und er liebte Louis, der ganz bestimmt nicht glücklich mit ihm war. Vielleicht hatte er einen Fehler gemacht und die beiden zusammen sein lassen sollen… Auch wenn ihm das unglaublich wehgetan hätte.

„James…" Louis' Hand auf seiner Hüfte weckte zwiespältige Gefühle in James, aber in seinem Kopf war so ein großes Durcheinander, dass er sich schwer auf irgendetwas konzentrieren und das genauer analysieren konnte. „Es ist nicht vorteilhaft, wenn du mich jetzt ständig umarmst. Ich habe dir gestern gesagt… dass das schwer für mich ist. Lass mich los."

„Wenn ich aber nicht will?" James verstärkte seinen Griff, fühlte Louis' Körper in seinen Armen richtig gegen ihn sinken und dabei störte es ihn merkwürdigerweise gar nicht, dass sie gleichgroß waren.

Louis ließ die Hand von James' Hüfte auf dessen unteren Rücken fahren. „Warum solltest du das wollen?", fragte er und klammerte sich fest, hob den Kopf, was James spürte, aber nicht erwiderte, dafür war er zu verwirrt.

„Ich…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht… Ich weiß, dass ich dich gerade halten will."

„Du weißt, dass ich will, dass du mich hältst und das verwirrt dich", murmelte Louis, versuchend James wegzuziehen, wegzudrücken, sich selbst wegzudrehen, aber James zerquetschte ihn fast, so fest hielt er ihn. „Wenn du das nicht kannst, James, dann muss ich dafür sorgen, dass es dir wieder besser geht…"

„Nein, du bleibst schön hier", sagte James sofort. „Wir kriegen das wieder hin."

„Nicht, indem du meinen Hintern befummelst, James", sagte Louis und obwohl James ihn schmunzeln hörte, war es ganz und gar nicht komisch.

„Tschuldige", presste James hervor und schob die Hand wieder höher, zuckte zusammen, als er aus Versehen Louis' Hemd mit hochschob. „Mann, scheiße… Deine Haut ist so… weich…"

„Das ist kein Grund meinen Rücken zu streicheln", wisperte Louis, kurz bevor er ein leises Seufzen ausstieß, das James heiß im Nacken traf. „Mhm… Hör aber nicht auf… Ich…" Louis verkrallte die Hand in James' Haaren und zog ihn zurück. „James…" Die Augen halb geschlossen atmete Louis direkt gegen James' Lippen, kam aber nicht näher, während James einfach nicht zurückweichen konnte, aber auch keine Anstalten machte nochmal so einen Fehler zu begehen.

„Nicht", hauchte er stattdessen, fasziniert betrachtend wie Louis' Augen zuflatterten, als James die Finger über seine Wirbelsäule fahren ließ. Unglaublich dichte, dunkle Wimpern hoben sich von der leicht geröteten Haut ab, auf der James gerade zum ersten Mal wirklich eindeutig erkennen konnte, dass Louis nicht nur Unsinn erzählte, wenn er sagte, dass er Sommersprossen hatte; ganz wenige, kaum erkennbare Punkte unter seinen Augen.

„Ich weiß…" Louis' Mundwinkel wanderten leicht nach oben. „Aber nichts hält mich davon ab es mir vorzustellen."

Vorsichtig strich James über Louis' glühende Wange, strich die blonden Haare aus seiner Stirn und musste leicht lächeln, als Louis selig seufzte. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass so kleine Gesten so viele Emotionen auslösen konnten, beinahe beängstigend.

James seufzte auf. „Ich liebe dich, Louis", sagte er leise und beobachtete, wie Louis' Lächeln wieder verschwand. „Du bist mein Cousin, mein bester Freund… der Bruder, den ich mir immer gewünscht habe… Aber selbst wenn ich an diese alten Vorstellungen von vor zwanzig Jahren denke, wo jeder seinen Cousin geheiratet hat… dann kann ich das einfach nicht." Er rollte leicht mit den Schultern, als Louis' Hände auf ihnen zu liegen kamen. „Irgendwas… in mir… will vielleicht, aber… Manchmal will ich auch meine Zitronendrops als Müsli essen und… äh…"

„Ich weiß, James, ich kenn dich und vor allem deine merkwürdigen Essgewohnheiten", sagte Louis sanft.

„Sagt der Kerl, der rohen Speck in sich reinschaufelt", gab James leicht schmollend zurück, langsam seine Umklammerung lösen.

Louis nahm sich dafür selbst in den Arm. „Ich hab jetzt eine Familie, wo jeder das unterstützen wird…"

„Jaah…" Sich räuspernd trat James einen Schritt zurück, versuchend zu ignorieren, wie unordentlich Louis' Hemd aussah und wie anziehend das durcheinandergekommene Haar mit den roten Wangen wirkte. „Hättest du… mit Scorpius, hättest du mit ihm glücklich werden können?"

„Glück ist relativ", sagte Louis und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ja… ich denke schon. Bevor du jetzt irgendwelche überstürzten Dinge tust, solltest du wissen, dass ich höchstwahrscheinlich auch mit Draco Malfoy oder Teddy Lupin hätte glücklich werden können, aber das eine hat mir mein Vater versaut und das andere… Ted ist ja Single, hab ich vergessen…" Er winkte ab. „James, im Großen und Ganzen ändert sich nichts, solange du dich nicht von irgendetwas beeinflussen lässt. Ich muss damit zurechtkommen und es tut mir gut dich glücklich zu sehen. Mit Scorpius. Und eure Beziehung kann es jetzt nicht vertragen, wenn du mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen willst, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast. Das du übrigens nicht haben solltest. Andere Menschen würden wer weiß was geben, damit ich sie auch nur ansatzweise gut finde."

„Du… klingst ganz anders, als heute Nacht", sagte James, drehte sich und beobachtete den roten Streifen am Horizont durchs Fenster, seufzte schwer auf.

„Ich war betrunken", redete Louis sich raus. „Als du geschlafen hast hab ich sogar meine Hand in deine Hose gesteckt und mich kaltblütig an dir vergangen."

James schnappte hastig nach Luft und fuhr wieder herum, verdrehte die Augen, als Louis gluckste. „Verarschen kann ich mich alleine…", grummelte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Louis… Sag Scorpius bitte nicht was heute Nacht passiert ist."

Louis nickte lächelnd, drehte sich um und geriet ins Stolpern, als James ihn am Handgelenk packte um ihn wieder zurückzuziehen.

„Und sag ihm hiervon auch nichts", hauchte James, bevor er Louis mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand presste und die verführerischen Lippen mit seinen verschloss.

* * *

Das Gute an diesem Kopfverband war, dass die aufgehende Sonne nicht so blendete, trotzdem wurde Fred von ihr geweckt und fand sich, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ganz alleine im Krankenflügel wieder, nachdem er noch etwas schwerfällig die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt und irgendwie war er das ja auch, aber solange alles drangeblieben war würde er jetzt nicht anfangen sich zu beschweren, nur weil keiner Lust hatte ihm beim Aufwachen zuzusehen.

Es klang eher gurgelnd, als er aufseufzte bei dem Versuch sich aufzurichten. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, aber nur weil er die wohl nicht spürte hieß es nicht, dass sie nicht da waren. Dank den schmerzlindernden Tränken hatten seine Verletzungen ihn aber nicht aus dem Schlaf gerissen, sondern seine innere Uhr. Wenn er die richtig in Erinnerung hatte, dann war zwar noch eine Menge Zeit bis zum Unterricht, aber James und Louis würden es wohl nicht mehr zu ihm schaffen – außer sie waren extra früh aufgestanden um ihn noch zu besuchen, denn er hörte gerade die Tür aufgehen, wenn auch nur sehr dumpf wegen dem Verband.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf herum und verengte die Augen leicht.

„Malfoy?", presste er heiser und mit trockener Kehle hervor, als sich James' Lieblingskuscheltier vorsichtig auf ihn zu bewegte, anscheinend in der Annahme er würde noch schlafen.

„Oh, hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte Scorpius mit schlechtem Gewissen und deutete über die Schulter auf die Tür. „Ich kann auch wieder gehen…"

Fred wollte zuerst den Kopf schütteln, ließ das aber lieber bleiben, falls er sich damit noch irgendetwas kaputtmachte, und winkte ab. „Nee, du kannst mir aufhelfen. Alleine komm ich schlecht hoch, irgendwie…"

Scorpius' Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln und er legte seine Schultasche zur Seite, bevor er Fred vorsichtig aufhalf. „Meinem Vater ging es ja ähnlich", murmelte er etwas abwesend und richtete Freds Kissen, „aber er ist auch schnell wieder entlassen worden. Wie geht's dir denn?"

„Meine Kehle ist ein bisschen trocken", sagte Fred, was Scorpius sofort dazu veranlasste ihm ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken und zu reichen. James hätte wohl stundenlang überlegen müssen, was Fred damit jetzt wieder andeutete. „Danke…"

Scorpius lächelte ihn etwas breiter an, bevor er sich ziemlich interessiert umschaute, die peinliche Stille anscheinend gar nicht wirklich bemerkend, aber Fred hatte sie befürchtet, immerhin konnte er die Minuten, die er bisher alleine mit James' Freund verbracht hatte, an beiden Händen abzählen. Er schlürfte also auch lieber sein Wasser und durchnässte dabei einen Teil seines Verbandes, anstatt Malfoy ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen.

„Sorry, dass ich gestern nicht hiergeblieben bin", sagte Scorpius nach einer Weile und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an Freds Bett, schaute ihn aus großen Augen erwartungsvoll an, weshalb Fred wieder abwinkte.

„Passt schon", sagte er und wunderte sich, warum Scorpius daraufhin nicht wieder verschwand. Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er ja wohl beruhigt. „Ähm… Du hättest aber nicht extra früher aufstehen müssen, um mir das zu sagen."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich steh immer früher auf, dann kann ich… in Ruhe frühstücken." In Ruhe _alleine_ frühstücken, meinte er wohl. „Ich dachte, ich schau mal vorbei."

„Da warst du wohl alleine mit der Idee", gab Fred mit einem Seufzen zurück. „Du hast James und Louis nicht zufällig schon gesehen?", wollte er wissen, aber Scorpius schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Na ja, James hab ich gestern noch gesehen, aber Louis hat noch nicht vorbeigeschaut. Muss mir aber keine Sorgen machen, oder?"

„Sie kommen sicher beide noch. Es ist ja noch Zeit bis zum Unterricht", sagte Scorpius und bemühte sich aufmunternd zu lächeln. „Ich hab gehört dein Vater war hier?"

Fred nickte, spürte ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in seinem Nacken und bewegte den Kopf lieber nicht mehr so kräftig. „Und meine Mutter, die war vielleicht fertig… Dabei stirbt man heutzutage gar nicht mehr beim Quidditch."

„Sah schon heftig aus", sagte Scorpius leise, die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkend.

„Mhm…" Fred tastete mit den Händen vorsichtig über sein Gesicht, bevor er die Finger sicherheitshalber in seinem Schoß verknotete, dabei fiel es ihm so unsagbar schwer still sitzenzubleiben. „Am meisten gewundert hat mich wirklich, dass mein Vater hier war. Ich hab mit James, Louis und meiner Schwester mit einer Eule von meiner Mutter gerechnet, aber bekommen hab ich meinen Vater mit fragwürdigen Ambitionen. Kannste dir nicht vorstellen, was der aus einer Quidditch-Verletzung rausholen will. Unglaublicher Geschäftsmann, aber liebevoller Vater ist was anderes."

„Oh…" Scorpius rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Ich dachte immer, es wäre ganz toll der Sohn von dem Besitzer eines Scherzartikelladens zu sein, aber das hört sich bei dir meistens nie so an…"

Fred zuckte leicht, kaum wahrnehmbar mit einer Schulter. „Ich krieg die neusten Dinge sofort und wir haben fast so viel Gold wie Onkel Harry, geben es im Gegensatz zu ihm aber aus… So viel Bescheidenheit steht einem Helden eigentlich nicht…" Fred bekam den Ansatz von Scorpius' Lächeln gar nicht wirklich mit durch seine eingeschränkte Sicht, fixierte sich auch lieber auf die Bettdecke und strich die glatt. „Du weißt ja wie das ist. Ich meine, bist ja auch reich…"

„Mein Vater sagt, dass es aber nicht gut für ein Kind ist ihm einen fremden Willen aufzuzwingen", sagte Scorpius und tätschelte Freds Arm. „Wenn du also nicht ins Geschäft deines Vaters einsteigen willst, dann sollte er dich nicht dazu zwingen."

„Ja, was man tun sollte ist aber etwas anderes als was man tun kann", murmelte Fred. „Dein Vater schleppt dich sicher nicht auf solche Geschäftsessen mit um Kontakte zu knüpfen. Aber zur Abwechslung kann ich mich dann auch mal gut benehmen, damit er wenigstens ein bisschen stolz auf mich ist und ich hoffe, dass es ihn stolz machen wird, wenn ich mit ins Geschäft einsteige und es irgendwann mal übernehme. Er nutzt diese Gelegenheit jetzt nur, weil er weiß, dass mein Zeugnis nicht gut genug werden wird, um auch nur seine Böden zu schrubben." Aufseufzend klammerte er sich an der Decke fest. „Wenn's ums Geschäft geht, dann behandelt er mich wenigstens nicht wie einen Klumpen Dreck…"

Scorpius tätschelte wortlos und mit vor Mitleid triefender Miene Freds Arm.

„Ach, und was erzähl ich dir das überhaupt?" Fred stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus. „Sorry, das nervige Zeug langweilt dich bestimmt."

Kopfschüttelnd setzte Scorpius wieder sein übliches, relativ steifes Lächeln auf. „Manchmal ist es leichter über solche Dinge mit Menschen zu reden, die einem nicht ganz so nahe stehen", sagte er und räusperte sich etwas verlegen. „Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich dich gar nicht mag, oder sowas, aber…"

„Ich weiß schon", sagte Fred und nickte Scorpius zu. „Du kommst bestimmt zu spät."

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Unterricht…" Die sich erneut öffnende Tür unterbrach Scorpius und ließ ihn über die Schulter schauen. „James!" Er sprang richtig auf und warf sich in James' Arme, bevor der mehr als Fred winken konnte. „Guten Morgen…"

James lachte etwas verlegen auf, umklammerte Scorpius fest und schenkte Fred einen entschuldigenden Blick, bevor er sich erstmal eine Minute zum Knuddeln nahm.

„Wenigstens du bleibst mir, Lou", seufzte Fred und winkte Louis, der sich an seine Bettkante stellte und James plus Scorpius keinen Blick schenkte, dafür Fred ein Lächeln.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er, aber ehrlich gesagt reichte es Fred diese Frage einmal am Tag zu beantworten und er würde sie gerne Louis stellen, weil er so merkwürdig rote Flecken auf den sonst makellosen Wangen hatte.

„Könnt ich dich auch fragen", gluckste Fred. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du nochmal deine Jungfräulichkeit verloren."

Louis schien sich an irgendwas zu verschlucken und wandte sich hustend ab, räusperte sich hörbar, bevor er sich wieder Fred zuwandte. „Danke, Fred, das war genau was ich hören wollte", seufzte er, seine Tasche durchwühlend und ein paar Comics rausziehend. „Ich weiß, du wolltest anspruchsvolle Lektüre, aber damit konnte ich leider nicht dienen."

Fred nahm seine Lieblingscomics still dankend entgegen. „Hattest du Sex, während ich fast gestorben bin?", fragte er geradeheraus und kicherte fast, als Louis einen längeren Moment die Augen fast schmerzhaft zusammenkniff und sich abwandte.

„Du bist nicht gestorben", presste er hervor und setzte sich an Freds Fußende, „und es scheint dir schon wieder weitaus besser zu gehen. Solltest du so viel reden?"

„Keiner sagt mir, dass ich es nicht tun soll", gab Fred zurück, verkniff sich aber sein Grinsen, weil man es eh nicht sehen konnte. „Knutschen die da jetzt, anstatt mich zu bemitleiden? Ich kann's nicht sehen. Der Schlitz ist zu klein."

Louis schaute kurz über die Schulter. „Knutschen würde ich dazu nicht wirklich sagen", seufzte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare, strich sie sich aus den Augen, die so merkwürdig strahlend funkelten, dass man glauben könnte, die Sonne würde direkt hineinscheinen. „Kennst die beiden ja."

„Jaah, viel zu unschuldig für Janes Geschmack", sagte Fred, die Stirn runzelnd, als Louis nur mit den Schultern zuckte, anstatt irgendeinen passenden Kommentar abzugeben. „Lou?" Fred streckte die Hand aus und fasste Louis' Ärmel, bevor er den Blick auf die irgendwie schief sitzende rot-goldene Krawatte richtete. „Danke…" Als er hochsah zupfte ein Lächeln an Louis' Mundwinkeln.

„Das ist selbstverständlich, Freddie", sagte er, worauf Fred wieder gluckste.

„So hast du mich nicht mehr genannt, seit…"

„Seit du zu alt dafür bist", fuhr Louis ihm ernst dazwischen. „Ich hab gehört Onkel George war hier?"

Fred zog seine Hand wieder zurück und zupfte wiedermal an seiner Bettdecke herum. „Spricht sich ja schnell rum…"

„James hat's mir erzählt", erklärte Louis. „Er meint George hätte sich ein bisschen… aufgespielt." Er wartete einen Moment auf eine Antwort, aber im Grunde war es ja keine Frage geblieben, also blieb Fred still. „Du weißt, dass du nicht mehr tun musst, was er sagt."

„Genau…" James hatte sich endlich von Scorpius lösen können – jedenfalls so halb, weil er die schmale Hand fest umklammerte und Scorpius hinter sich her an Freds Bett zog. „Das hab ich George auch schon gesagt. Du kannst ja jetzt auch nicht einfach abhauen, bevor wir zusammen wieder auf den Booten Hogwarts verlassen haben!" Er machte eine ausladende, theatralische Geste und klatschte die Hand auf Louis' Hinterkopf, verwuschelte das blonde Haar, bis Louis ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick schenkte.

„Aber er hat Recht, Fred", sagte Louis nickend. „Wir sind zusammen über den See gekommen und wir werden ihn auch nur alle drei zusammen wieder überqueren."

„Da…Das hast du schön gesagt", sagte Scorpius mit einem verträumten Lächeln, das Louis für einen Moment ablenkte.

„Äh…" Louis fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich war auch eigentlich noch nicht fertig, aber Fred, du weißt wohl was du… was ich mein. Ähm…"

Fred gurgelte wieder mehr, als dass er wirklich lachte, aber man verstand wohl, was er meinte. „Macht dein Fangirl dich nervös, Lou?", presste er hervor und ließ Louis so prusten.

„Ja, was sonst?" Das Grinsen für Scorpius ging Louis nicht sehr leicht von Statten, was Fred sich aber wohl einbilden musste, weil es sonst niemand bemerkte. „Also… Du kennst jetzt dein Verpflichtungen, Fred, zwing mich nicht dich ständig zu erinnern."

„Musst du schon gehen?", wollte Fred ziemlich enttäuscht wissen, als Louis von seinem Bett rutschte.

Louis nickte. „Ich wollt noch ein bisschen was frühstücken vorm Unterricht." Mit einem letzten Lächeln für Fred zwängte Louis sich zwischen James und Scorpius durch, brachte die beiden dazu auseinander zu torkeln, wobei Scorpius ziemlich rot um die Nase wurde und lächelnd auf den Boden starrte, während James mit relativ merkwürdigem Blick Louis nachsah, als wolle er ihn gleich auffressen.

Sich über die Lippen leckend drehte James sich wieder zu Fred, der letzte Schimmer Grün aus den sonderbar dunkelwirkenden Augen verschwunden. „Keine Bange, wir bringen dir die Hausaufgaben mit", sagte er und grinste fies, einen Arm fest um Scorpius' Schulter schlingend in genau dieser Art und Weise, die Juliette immer mit einem Tritt auf James' Fuß quittiert hatte, aber Scorpius war da nicht der Typ für und schien sowieso etwas abwesend zu sein. „Davor kannst du dich nicht drücken."

„Wovor drückt Louis sich schon wieder?", fragte Fred. Scorpius schaute auf, die grauen Augen leicht anschwellend, während James' Finger sich überdeutlich in die schmale Schulter gruben. „Na ja, vielleicht doch nur die Sehnsucht nach Speck. Dachte schon fast, ich hätte was Falsches gesagt."

„Kannst ihn ja später fragen", sagte James, streckte die Hand aus und klopfte Fred kurz gegen den Oberarm. „Du weißt, dass es mir Leid tut, ja?"

Fred schmunzelte ungesehen. „Du hättest das ja nie mit Absicht getan", sagte er und winkte nochmal ab, weil er seinen Kopf bestimmt nicht überanstrengen sollte. „Jetzt geh knutschen, bevor der Unterricht anfängt."

Scorpius lief besser rot an, als das Thermometer, das sich gestern fast Freds Jungfräulichkeit geschnappt hatte. „Gute Besserung", murmelte er, griff wieder James' Hand und nickte zur Tür.

„Moment noch", hauchte James ganz widerlich liebevoll zurück und drückte einen Kuss auf Scorpius' Fingerknöchel, bevor er ihn losließ. „Geh schon mal vor…" Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er Fred nochmal winkte und sich dann davonmachte, während James sich auf den freien Stuhl setzte. „Bevor du weiter darüber nachdenkst deinem Daddy alles rechtzumachen…"

Fred beobachtete wie James einen dicken Pergamentumschlag aus seinem Umhang zog. „Was ist das? Eine Vollmacht um mein Konto zu plündern?"

James warf ihm den Umschlag auf den Schoß. „Finbar Quigley hat Interesse… an dir…"

„Romantisches?", gluckste Fred und sah James schief grinsen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Brief widmete. „Schade, kein Liebesbrief… Trotzdem unglaublich… Der findet anscheinend ich hab Talent…"

„Ich hab's gelesen, Fred… Und es freut mich für dich", sagte James und räusperte sich. „Tu mir den Gefallen und denk drüber nach, ob du das nicht lieber machen willst, als Knuddelmuffs zu schrumpfen…"

Das Pergament leicht zerknitternd schüttelte Fred den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht… Die Dinger tun mir leid", sagte er und grinste James an. „Und wenn ich dafür weiter mit dir spielen kann…"

James hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen, bevor er sich durch die Haare fuhr und etwas steif lächelte, womit er die schlechte Nachricht natürlich nur noch verschlimmerte. „Nur dich, Fred", sagte er ziemlich heiser, bevor er den Blick abwandte. „Nicht mich…"

Den Mund wortlos öffnend lauschte Fred in die Stille, während sich eine merkwürdig dunkle Leere in seinem Kopf ausbreitete – was hoffentlich keine plötzlich auftretende Gehirnblutung war, die ihn gleich umbringen würde.

Einen Moment stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre Treiber bei den Ballycastle Bats zu sein, während James ihm von der Tribüne zusehen musste, ohne anscheinend auch nur in die Nähe seines Lebenstraumes gekommen zu sein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fühlte es sich gut an, bevor die Gehirnblutung sich in seinem Magen sammelte und ihn fast kotzen ließ.

„Dann will ich aber nicht", meinte Fred patzig und warf James den Umschlag wieder zu, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als James ihn entgeistert ansah.

„Natürlich willst du!", rief James und knallte Fred den Umschlag vor die Brust. „Das ist deine Chance, Fred. Dieser Brief bedeutet so viel mehr, als du dir anscheinend vorstellen kannst – Unabhängigkeit, Fred. Vor allen Dingen aber kannst du deinem Vater beweisen, dass du es alleine auch zu etwas bringst. Er wird es vielleicht nicht sofort toll finden, aber irgendwann wird ihn genau das stolz machen und das wolltest du doch immer."

„Und du wolltest immer…" Fred schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Das kann ich doch nicht machen."

„Doch, du kannst", sagte James, eine Hand auf Freds Schulter legend und etwas zu lasch zudrückend. „Mach das auf jeden Fall nicht, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast. Oder Angst, dass ich dich nochmal vom Besen haue."

Fred schmunzelte halbherzig. „Man sieht doch aber, wie das normalerweise abläuft. Du wirst mir das nie verzeihen können…"

James verdrehte ziemlich übertrieben die Augen. „Ich bin der Sohn von Harry Potter, ich kann alles werden", sagte er und lachte theatralisch auf. „So, genug gespielt. Wenn du heute Nachmittag, oder irgendwann, deinem Vater in die Arme läufst, dann wirst du ihm von deinen Zukunftsplänen erzählen, anstatt ihn deine schmieden zu lassen."

Vorsichtig nickend umklammerte Fred den Brief und lächelte leicht. „Ja… Jaah… Ähm, Jane?", hielt er seinen Cousin zurück, als der sich schon davonmachen wollte. „Du hast das Louis nicht erzählt, hm? Dann hätte er anders reagiert…"

Ein leises Seufzen ausstoßend zuckte James mit den Schultern. „Es geht ihm heute nicht besonders, bisschen neben der Spur", sagte er und blinzelte verwundert, als Fred wieder sein gurgelndes Lachen hören ließ.

„Ja, hab ihm schon gesagt, dass er aussieht, als sei er nochmal entjungfert worden", sagte er, stirnrunzelnd beobachtend wie James einen Schritt zur Seite taumelte, bevor er sich die schwarzen Haare ziemlich durcheinanderbrachte. „Hm, ich glaub, ich hab mal wieder irgendwas verpasst… Ist das Thermometer ihm auch zu nahe gekommen? Das würde ja als zweites Erstes Mal zählen… Merlin, gerade fällt mir ein, wie liebevoll Harry immer seinen uralten Feuerblitz streichelt… Glaubst du…"

„Fred", ging James dazwischen und machte Anstalten sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. „Entweder, du bist jetzt ruhig, oder ich schieb dir das Thermometer wirklich in den Arsch."

Mit den Füßen leicht über die Matratze scharrend zuckte Fred mit den Schultern. „Man kann's ja eigentlich mal probieren…" Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit er bei James' riesigen Augen nicht anfing zu lachen. „War nur Spaß. Der Besen eignet sich natürlich besser…"

„Fred!" James schüttelte sich und hob abwehrend die Hände, während er langsam zurückwich. „Du brauchst wirklich eine Freundin."

„Wie es aussieht bleibt mir nur Zeit eine sehr innige Beziehung zu meinem Besen zu pflegen", neckte Fred noch ein bisschen, wodurch er James ganz schnell aus dem Zimmer bekam – auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, dass das vielleicht nicht doch andere Gründe hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen blickte er auf den Brief, der James' Zukunftspläne hätte beinhalten sollen. Irgendwie schien er in letzter Zeit ja so einiges zu verpassen. Wann war er denn ein guter Treiber geworden? Und wann hatten James und Louis angefangen Geheimnisse vor ihm zu haben? Aber vor allem… wann hatte er den Punkt erreicht, an dem er den Besen ernsthaft in Erwägung zog?


	33. Scherbenhaufen

**Scherbenhaufen**

Louis' Fußspitze tippte ihn immer wieder gegen die Wade, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, weil er gerade damit beschäftigt war zu lesen und dabei wackelte er immer mit dem Fuß. James litt seit Jahren darunter, auch wenn er neuerdings anfing darüber nachzudenken, ob die Fußspitze nicht aus anderen Gründen gerne an seinem Bein rumfummelte. Gerade blätterte Louis eine Seite in seinem dicken Buch um und knabberte dabei an seinem abendlichen Speck, als eine verspätete Eule ihm auf den Kopf plumpste.

James gluckste, als Louis blinzelnd den Blick von seinem Buch nahm, sich aber nicht traute die kleinste Bewegung zu machen. „Ich mach das", sagte James ritterlich und griff den dicklichen Vogel um ihn von Louis' Kopf zu heben.

„Grandios… meine Haare", grummelte Louis, legte das Buch weg und verwandelte seinen Teller in einen Spiegel, den er benutzte um seine Haare wieder zu richten, während James den Brief las, den er schon eine geraume Weile sehnsüchtig erwartete – besonders nachdem das mit dem Ballycastle Bats ins Wasser gefallen war. „Wer schreibt diesmal?" Louis lugte auf das Pergament, aber James knallte es schon missmutig auf den Tisch.

„Absage", murrte er und ließ sich von Louis die Schulter tätscheln, bevor er die gekreuzten Finger seines Cousins mit einem fragenden Geräusch quittierte.

„Lasst uns einfach alle die Daumen drücken und das Beste hoffen", zitierte Louis das Motto der Chudley Cannons, was James schnauben ließ. Onkel Ron mochte diese grottenschlechte Mannschaft aus Patriotismus heraus mögen, aber selbst wenn James seinen ganzen Stolz unter den Tisch kicken würde, dann…"

„…würden die mich auch nicht nehmen", brummte er.

Louis legte den Kopf schief. „Fehlt da ein Stück von deinem Satz, James? Könntest du ihn suchen und mir dann liefern?"

„Haha", machte James und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ey, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein einen Vertrag zu bekommen. Ich bin der verflucht beste Spieler in diesem ganzen scheiß Schloss – und der Sohn von Harry Potter! Wissen die, was ihnen droht, wenn die mich nicht spielen lassen?"

„Hast du's im Ausland probiert?", fragte Louis, die Arme auf seinem Buch verschränkend und sich in der Großen Halle umschauend, als würde es ihn gar nicht interessieren, dass James' Zukunft schon wieder den Bach runterging. „Irgendwo, wo man Harry Potter nicht kennt?"

James schnaubte. „Ich geh doch nicht… nach… Frankreich, wo die so bescheuerte Namen wie Quiberon Quafflepunchers haben. Scheiß Franzosen…" Louis räusperte sich und sprach den Namen für James nochmal richtig aus, bevor er schmollte. „Ach, du Pseudo-Franzose zählst doch nicht. Und Fleur wurde auch schon längst angliziert."

„Ist das ein Wort? Angliziert?" Louis runzelte die Stirn, was ihm gar nicht stand und deswegen bekam er auch James' Hand vor den Kopf geknallt.

„Ist doch egal. Du weißt, was ich meine", grummelte er eingeschnappt.

„Mein Stiefvater kennt den Trainer der Heidelberg Harriers, Adrian Pucey", sagte Louis und reckte das Kinn, als wäre das irgendetwas Tolles.

„Ich geh doch nicht nach Deutschland und fang an Algen zu fressen", maulte James, die Arme eingeschnappt vor der Brust verschränkend und die Unterlippe vorschiebend, als Louis schon wieder die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Die essen da doch keine Algen", sagte er verwirrt.

„Ach, warst du schon mal da?", gab James zurück. „Tun die. Mit rohem Fisch."

„James, das nennt man Sushi und das gibt's in Japan, was ein bisschen weiter östlich liegt", sagte Louis schmunzelnd, obwohl James das gar nicht amüsant fand. „Deine geographischen Kenntnisse sagen eindeutig: Bleib in Groß Britannien. Aber wenn ich Draco fragen soll…"

„Mach das nicht. Malfoy um Gefallen zu bitten endet nie gut", murmelte James. „Und der kennt bestimmt nur Schwule, da will ich lieber nicht hin…" Er schüttelte sich.

„Ginny kennt sie doch alle, James, du brauchst Scorpius' Vater gar nicht", sagte Louis in einem schwachen Aufmunterungsversuch.

„Anscheinend klappt's ja nicht", knurrte James. „Ich versteh's nicht. Ich bin ja nicht talentlos!" Louis öffnete den Mund. „Ich kriech deinem Stiefdaddy nicht in den Arsch, damit ich in so einem Kaff in der deutschen Pampa unter der Dusche angegrabbelt werd."

„Du kannst auch immer noch wie Towler in Flint's Bar jobben. Da haben sich meine Daddys auf dem Klo kennengelernt. Irgendwann vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren", sagte Louis und seufzte auf. „So romantisch…"

James schüttelte sich. „Noch mehr Schwule… Da grabscht mir Towler noch an den Arsch", presste er hervor und drehte sich gleichzeitig mit Louis um, schaute zum Hufflepuff-Tisch, wo Towler ihnen sofort heftig winkte. „Dass der immer so übertrieben aufgedreht sein muss…"

„Mit deiner Fresse durch die Gegend zu laufen macht den Tag auch nicht schöner", gab Louis zurück, winkte Towler und kassierte dafür einen Schlag von James auf den Hinterkopf. „Pass auf meine Haare auf, ja?"

„Mann, die laufen heute aber alle mit so 'ner übertrieben fröhlichen Miene durch die Gegend", würgte James hervor und setzte kurz darauf ein falsches Lächeln auf, als Juliette ihm gegenüber auf den Platz plumpste. Dass Fred noch nicht wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus war brachte ihre ganze Sitzordnung durcheinander. Jetzt saß er direkt neben Louis anstatt ihm gegenüber und musste deswegen jetzt in die fröhlichen grünen Augen seiner Ex glotzen, die sich niemals neben Louis gesetzt hätte, aber auch nicht neben James. Gegenüber war in Ordnung, weil es immer noch genug Abstand zwischen sie brachte. „Hey, Julie. Siehst ja sehr… äh… glücklich aus."

„Wie schön, dass du fragst, James!", rief sie überraschend aus, worauf James beinahe die Augen verdreht hätte. „Ich hab einen Vertrag mit einer der besten Quidditch-Mannschaften der Liga bekommen!"

Louis konnte sich ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Ach, übernimmst du doch den Part von Flederhund Barny? Und ich dachte immer du seist dir zu fein ein Maskottchen in einer Butterbierwerbung zu spielen."

Juliette presste die Lippen aufeinander, verschmierte dadurch ihr klebriges Zeug, das beim Knutschen störte, und schnaubte dann auf. „Bei den Holyhead Harpies, du Froschfresser", schnappte sie zurück, was Louis sich über die Lippen lecken ließ.

„Mhm… Frösche", sagte er und seufzte übertrieben auf, dabei wusste James ganz genau, wie wenig Louis Frösche mochte. Er sprang sogar manchmal auf, wenn Hugo mit seiner Kröte vorbei kam.

Sich angewidert schüttelnd wandte Juliette sich wieder James zu. „Deine Mutter hat ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt. Ist das nicht toll?", strahlte sie und stampfte James' Ego zu Brei zusammen. Ginny half also seiner _Ex_-Freundin eine Stelle zu finden und James musste sich ganz auf seinen Namen verlassen? Das war so unglaublich unfair, dass er sie weiterhin Ginny und nicht Mummy nennen würde.

„Phantastisch", presste James falsch grinsend hervor. „Ich freu mich echt für dich."

„Die Bats nehmen Fred, hab ich gehört", sagte Juliette und James' Mundwinkel wanderten langsam nach unten. „Wo bist du denn, dass du das Angebot ablehnst?"

„Äh…" James lachte verlegen auf und winkte ab. „Also… Ich glaube, ich will gar kein Quidditch mehr spielen, nachdem ich Fred fast umgebracht habe…"

Juliettes Augen wurden groß und sie schlug sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst", hauchte sie kaum verständlich. „Du wolltest doch immer schon… James, Unfälle passieren. Es geht Fred doch gut."

„Jaah…" Sich räuspernd zuckte James mit den Schultern. „Also, ich dachte, vielleicht mach ich sowas Ähnliches wie Onkel Bill. Er arbeitet ja bei Gringotts und das gibt mir noch mehr Vitamin B…"

„Äh…" Louis tippte James vorsichtig an. „Mein Vater wurde gefeuert."

„Was?!", platzte es aus James heraus. „Wieso das denn?"

Louis versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu lachen. „Also… Du weißt ja, er hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Chef, Davies, und der hat jetzt brutal ausgenutzt, dass mein Vater sich scheiden lässt. Wollte ja früher was von meiner Mutter…"

„Aber das ist doch kein Grund ihn zu feuern", murmelte James und fuhr sich geschockt durch die Haare. „Er hatte doch Urlaub, dachte ich…"

„Ja, aber wenn du in der Familienberatung arbeitest und dann überall in der Presse steht, dass du jetzt damit beschäftigt bist Draco Malfoys Hintern zu penetrieren, dann legt ja keiner mehr was bei dir an", sagte Louis und schenkte Juliette ein künstliches Lächeln. „Oh, entschuldige bitte meine Ausdrucksweise. Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du ein Mädchen bist…" Sein mitleidiger Blick galt Juliettes Dekolleté, was das Mädchen die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Meinetwegen kannst du auch sagen, dass dein Vater damit beschäftigt ist seinen Schwanz in den Arsch von Malfoys Vater zu stecken", sagte sie kalt, worauf Louis sich schüttelte.

„Du hast eine schlimmere Ausdrucksweise als die Prostituierten am Pier von Southampton", sagte er angewidert.

„Du musst es ja wissen, sind immerhin deine Kollegen", gab Juliette zurück.

„Oh, Merlins Bart! Wie sehr wünschte ich, man würde mich für Sex bezahlen", seufzte Louis und schaute sich zu Towler um. „Obwohl…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Stiefvater ist ja reich, also… brauchst du auch nicht mehr so deprimiert schauen, James. Papa kann sich für Sex bezahlen lassen. Soweit ich weiß hat Draco davon eine Weile nichts mehr bekommen…"

„Woher weißt du so viel über Draco? Du kannst doch gar nicht mit ihm reden…" James kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf, bis Juliette seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Husten zurückholte.

„Was machst du denn jetzt, James?", wollte sie wissen, eine blonde Haarsträhne zwischen den Finger zwirbelnd. „Du willst nicht wirklich Quidditch wegen so einer Lappalie aufgeben… Denk an all die Stunden, die du trainiert hast…"

„Ja, in der Zeit hättest du dich für Sex bezahlen lassen können", sagte Louis vor sich hinnickend. „Denk nur an all die Stellungen und Fetische, die dir entgangen sind…"

James starrte ihn aus großen Augen an, bevor er sich langsam abwandte. „_Mich_ würde keiner für Sex bezahlen. Das wäre ja zu schön um wahr zu sein", sagte er seufzend, wo Louis mit einstimmte.

„Ihr seid echt widerlich", murmelte Juliette. „Typisch Männer. Denken den ganzen Tag über nur an Sex. Nehmt euch doch mal ein Beispiel an Fred!" Sie haute auf den Tisch. „Jeder würde so einen Freund haben wollen."

„Glaub mir, Fred denkt auch an nichts anderes", sagte James grinsend. „Und deswegen hat er auch keine Freundin. Immer, wenn Mädchen ihm zu nahe kommen, ist er kurz davor unter ihren Rock zu krabbeln."

„Vielleicht sollte er statt Quidditch auch lieber in das Rotlicht-Milieu wechseln", schlug Louis vor. „Dann könntest du Quidditch spielen, James."

„Ich will aber nicht", behauptete James stur. „Ich werde… äh…" Er fühlte sich von den vielen Blicken zunehmend unter Druck gesetzt. „Ich werde Auror! Wie mein Vater es immer wollte."

Louis hob langsam die Augenbrauen, wobei Juliettes offener Mund wesentlich bescheuerter aussah. „Was?", brachten sie beide gleichzeitig heraus und funkelten sich dafür hasserfüllt an.

„Ihr habt schon gehört", sagte James fest entschlossen. „Warum auch nicht? Irgendwer muss die Familientradition aufrecht erhalten."

„Wo ist da denn die Tradition?", wollte Louis wissen. „Deine Großeltern waren reiche Widerstandskämpfer, die vor ihrem Tod nicht mal an sowas wie eine Ausbildung gedacht haben und mütterlicherseits… hasst man Traditionen."

„Dann begründen wir eine Tradition", gab James genervt zurück. „Lou, du wirst auch Auror."

„Nein!" Louis rückte weg von ihm, worauf James beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verkreuzte.

„Das war klar. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt lässt selbst du mich im Stich", sagte er schmollend und drehte sich beleidigt weg. „Bücher sind dir natürlich wichtiger als ich…" Das war falsch gewesen, weil Louis ihm diesen traurigen Blick zuwarf und seine wackelnde Fußspitze plötzlich sanft über seine Wade fuhr. Den Kopf schüttelnd wandte Louis sich dem Buch zu, das er als Stütze für seine Ellenbogen benutzt hatte, und zog seinen Fuß von James weg.

„Louis, ich wollte nicht…" James streckte die Hand nach seinem Cousin aus, schaute dabei zu Juliette und ließ den Arm wegen dem verwirrten Blick sinken. Aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab unterm Tisch Louis' Oberschenkel zu tätscheln, allerdings zog er die Hand schnell wieder weg, als er sie liegenlassen wollte.

Es war neulich schon zu weit gegangen, als er Louis noch einmal geküsst hatte. Seitdem hatte er seine Zunge zum Glück bei sich behalten können und eigentlich war es ja auch relativ normal zwischen ihnen… aber ab und an gab es diese Momente in denen er Louis aufgrund des traurigen Blickes am liebsten in den Arm nehmen wollte.

„Ihr benehmt euch relativ merkwürdig – abgesehen davon, dass ihr euch ständig merkwürdig benehmt", sagte Juliette misstrauisch. „Ist heute irgendwas Besonderes?"

Neben James knallte ein großes Paket auf die Bank. Erschrocken zusammenzuckend rutschte er von Louis weg, als Scorpius neben ihm auftauchte, erwartungsvoll auf ihn herunterblickend. James hoffte wirklich, dass seine Hand auf Louis' Oberschenkel eben nicht bei diesem Fauxpas ertappt worden war, aber er konnte Scorpius' Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten.

„Hey!" Louis stand auf und zog Scorpius vor James' Augen in eine Umarmung. Selig lächelnd schloss Scorpius die Augen und klammerte sich an Louis' Rücken fest, schien ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen, aber James kannte Scorpius' Sucht nach Umarmungen ja. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Scorpius. Wie fühlt es sich an volljährig zu sein?"

James' Augen wurden groß. „Scheiße", hauchte er und wollte den Kopf am liebsten gegen den Tisch schlagen.

„Wunderbar", murmelte Scorpius gegen Louis' Halsbeuge und seufzte auf. „Schau dir an, was mein Vater mir geschickt hat – und das nur als Vorgeschmack!" Er löste sich von Louis und deutete auf das riesige Paket neben James, bevor er ihn wieder erwartungsvoll anschaute, wobei er Juliettes „Snob" ignorierte oder einfach nicht hörte.

„Äh…" James schluckte hart und ihm trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn, als er realisierte, dass er tatsächlich Scorpius' Geburtstag vergessen hatte, obwohl er sich so viele Gedanken darum gemacht hatte. Aber dann das mit Fred und die Sache mit Louis… Und mit Draco Malfoys Geschenk konnte er sicherlich nicht konkurrieren.

„Ich hab etwas für dich", machte Louis das alles noch schlimmer, weil er ganz alleine ein grandioses Geschenk gefunden hatte und James' war nicht mal mit Dracos Hilfe gut geworden… geschweige denn hatte er es vorbereitet.

„Echt?" Scorpius wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und wurde langsam rot, als Louis ihm eine kleine Schachtel hinhielt, die er so widerlich perfekt eingepackt hatte, dass James am liebsten unter den Tisch gekrabbelt wäre um sich zu verstecken. „Das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen…"

„Doch… klar…" Louis lächelte und Scorpius lächelte zurück und James fühlte sich, als könnte er nie wieder lächeln. „Es ist nichts Besonderes."

„Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt", murmelte Scorpius, das Schächtelchen gegen seine Brust drückend. James fragte sich einen Moment, ob er es jetzt total versaut hatte, weil er den ganzen Tag gewartet hatte um Scorpius zu gratulieren – davon abgesehen, dass er ihm noch gar nicht gratuliert hatte.

James schob es auch gar nicht auf sowas wie Eifersucht, dass er sich so mies fühlte. Louis und Scorpius hatten einfach eine merkwürdige Art miteinander umzugehen, immerhin waren sie ja auch mal zusammen gewesen. Er musste nicht eifersüchtig sein, dass Scorpius leicht verlegen wurde, und erst Recht nicht auf Louis' funkelnde Augen, die unwiderstehlichen Augen seines _Cousins_. Die Augen zusammenkneifend drehte er sich weg und hörte Scorpius sagen, wie schön er Louis' Geschenk doch fand, wie viel ihm das bedeutete, wie gut er es in Ehren halten würde…

James grummelte jetzt doch, drehte den Kopf und war kurz davor irgendwas gegen die Wand zu werfen, als Louis Scorpius einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Scorpius lachte auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während seine Wangen hochrot wurden. Er klatschte die Hand gegen Louis' Oberarm, ließ sie einen längeren Moment dort liegen und wandte sich dann strahlend James zu.

„Na, da kann ich wohl nicht mithalten", raunte James, bevor er sich abwandte ohne überhaupt einen Blick auf Louis' Geschenk geworfen zu haben.

„Du… hast es ja noch gar nicht versucht", sagte Louis und ließ sich wieder neben James fallen. Scorpius räumte das Paket zur Seite und setzte sich neben James, fasste ihn vorsichtig am Arm, als würde er im Gegensatz zu Louis gleich _Puff_ machen und verschwinden.

„Du musst mir nichts schenken", sagte Scorpius, die Schläfe gegen James' Schulter lehnend. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du hättest es vergessen."

„Hab ich auch", sagte James kalt und hatte im Grunde keine Ahnung, warum er das zugab.

Scorpius nahm den Kopf wieder von seiner Schulter und schaute James aus großen Augen verletzt an, bevor er zaghaft lächelte. „Ist schon in Ordnung… Eigentlich ist es ja nicht so wichtig und du hattest so viel zutun… Die UTZe… dann die Sache mit Fred… und deine Bewerbungen gehen immer schief."

„Reib es mir noch unter die Nase!", blaffte James ihn an, wandte sich ab und kippte seinen restlichen Kürbissaft herunter, behielt das Glas in der Hand. „Ja, alles in meinem scheiß Leben geht schief. Ich bin ein verfluchter Versager! Jetzt zufrieden?!" Er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Tisches und Scorpius schrumpfte richtig in sich zusammen. „Jetzt tu nicht so als würdest du das nicht denken! Du hast doch eh keinen Bock mehr auf mich. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde das nicht merken?"

„James…" Scorpius klammerte sich an das Paket von seinem Vater.

„Oh, natürlich! Der Snob tut so als würde es ihm gar nichts ausmachen, dass ich kein Geschenk für ihn habe", schnaubte James und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich mich selbst besser verarschen."

Scorpius schniefte auf.

„Ey, jetzt fang hier bloß nicht zu flennen an, du Heulsuse", setzte James noch einen drauf, worauf Scorpius sich eine Hand gegen die bebenden Lippen presste. James öffnete den Mund, aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, schleuderte Scorpius sein Paket beim Aufstehen unter den Tisch und rannte davon.

„Sag mal, geht's noch, James?", fuhr Louis ihn von hinten an.

James verdrehte die Augen und starrte stur auf den Tisch.

„Du stehst jetzt auf und entschuldigst dich, verstanden?" Louis packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn herum. „Ob du mich verstanden hast?"

„Ja, verdammt!" James knallte sein Glas auf den Boden, wo es in tausende Scherben zerbrach. „Aber es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck, was eine kleine Hure wie du zu sagen hast, ja? Du wartest doch nur darauf, dass du den Schlafsaal für dich alleine haben kannst!"

Louis' Augen weiteten sich leicht und er nahm die Hand von James' Schulter. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich hasst, aber lass das doch nicht an Scorpius aus", sagte er emotionslos.

James knurrte leise. „Diese penetrant leidende Nummer geht mir sowas von auf den Keks, Louis. Wenn du dein Leben so scheiße findest, dann schneid dir doch einfach die Arme auf wie deine verfickte Schwester. Oder schneid dir dein Herz raus, weil sowas wie du das doch eh nicht braucht." Er rammte den Zeigefinger direkt gegen Louis' Brust, spürte den schnellen Herzschlag durch seinen ganzen Arm vibrieren. „Sowas wie du konnte nie lieben, kann es nicht und wird es nie können, ganz davon abgesehen, dass niemand sich in dich verlieben würde. Wenn du so tust als seist du verknallt bist du ja nicht mal mehr für 'ne schnelle Nummer gut!" Schallend auflachend schaute er sich in der Halle um. „Hättet ihr das gedacht? Louis Weasley macht einen auf romantisch?" James schniefte theatralisch auf und schaute Louis in die nassglänzenden Augen. „Oh… Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du bist der Einzige für mich. Oh, James, _härter_…"

Ein Raunen ging durch die gesamte Halle, während die Farbe aus Louis' Gesicht wich.

„Soll ich ihnen erzählen, wie du stöhnst, wenn man dich von hinten nimmt, Louis? Ja, soll ich?" James schaute fragend in die Runde. „Soll ich?!" Ein paar riefen tatsächlich lauthals wie sehr sie das hören wollten.

„Du wünschtest dir wohl, du könntest das", gab Louis eiskalt zurück, stand auf und schnappte sich sein Buch und seine Tasche, schulterte diese ganz seelenruhig.

„Jetzt tust du so, als würde dir das gar nichts ausmachen, aber lass mich raten…" James kratzte sich am Kopf. „Jetzt geht er sich wieder besaufen und fickt dann das nächstbeste Mädchen oder vielleicht auch mal wieder irgendeinen Kerl, wer auch immer vorbeikommt. Hey, Towler! Lauf ihm gleich nach, dann musst du nicht suchen." Er sah Towler hochrot zu Boden blicken, als alle ihn anstarrten und die, die sich sowieso schon über seine aussichtslose Schwärmerei amüsierten, brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Damit hatte er sogar noch jemanden auf seiner Liste der Demütigung.

Und kassierte dafür einen gezielten Faustschlag von Louis, der seine Lippe aufplatzen ließ, sodass rotes Blut sofort auf den Boden und auf die Scherben seines Glases tropfte. James hob den Blick und sah Louis' Umhang flattern, als sein Cousin an ihm vorbeihastete. Sich das Blut von der brennenden Lippe wischend richtete er sich wieder auf und wandte sich seinem Teller zu, nahm die Gabel und stocherte seelenruhig in seinem Rührei herum.

„Kannst du mir erklären, was das jetzt sollte?", fragte Juliette ihn ruhig.

„Das erklärt er erst seinem Hauslehrer." Neville packte ihn von hinten an der Kapuze und zerrte ihn von der Bank. „In mein Büro, Potter." Er wirbelte James mit herum und winkte Teddy zu sich, der ziemlich erstarrt bei einer Gruppe Ravenclaws stand, die ihre Hausaufgaben diskutiert hatten. „Ted, würdest du Louis nachgehen? Und wenn du Scorpius findest, sammel ihn bitte auch ein."

Teddy nickte und rauschte so schnell er konnte aus der Halle. Neville wandte sich James zu, der an die Decke starrte, wo sich dunkle Gewitterwolken sammelten und erste Blitze die grauen Mauern durchzogen.

„Das wird Folgen haben, darauf kannst du dich verlassen…"


	34. Entr’acte IV

**Entr'acte IV**

Fies grinsend drehte Teddy sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl herum, das dicke Pergament in der Hand und die Finger über die fein geschwungene Handschrift gleiten lassend. Über den Rand des Briefes schaute er zu dem blonden Jungen, der sich am Türrahmen festklammerte und ihn entsetzt anstarrte.

„Was tust du in meinem Zimmer, Ted?", presste Louis zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor. Er grub die perfekten weißen Zähne tief in seine Unterlippe, als seine Augen über die offenen Schreibtischschubladen zu dem Brief in Teddys Händen wanderten.

„Liebesbriefe in Französisch, Lou?", gluckste Teddy und wackelte dreckig grinsend mit den Augenbrauen, als eine leichte Röte Louis' Hals raufkroch. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen klischeehaft? Die Sprache der Liebe, uh… Dass sowas wie du das überhaupt nötig hat. Ihr könnt doch alles haben, du und deine Schwester…"

„Leg das sofort wieder hin", verlangte Louis schwer atmend, weshalb Teddy natürlich alles andere tat als dem Folge zu leisten.

„ _Tu peux être heureux sans moi, mais moi je ne peux pas…_", las Teddy herzzerreißend vor, obwohl er kein Wort verstand und die einzigen Male, dass er Französisch gehört hatte, waren wenn Wutausbrüche von entweder Fleur oder Victoire gewesen. Er hatte deshalb auch gedacht, Louis könne gar keines sprechen, aber schreiben war auch nicht reden. „_T'amitié m'a rendu le plus heureux et le plus malheureux de ma vie, mais que tout ce que je peux faire est penser à toi, à toi avec moi, et je me désole de chaque seconde que je n'ai pas pu passer avec toi… Je t'aimerai toujours plus que tout au monde, mais jamais je ne dirai à personne que mon cœur déborde d'amour pour toi, Ja…James?_"

Louis schluckte so hart und laut, dass Teddy ihn lieber gar nicht ansehen wollte, trotzdem hob er langsam den Blick und schaute in ein Paar nassglänzender blauer Augen, die einerseits wirkten, als hätte sich gerade ein Meer von Tränen in ihnen gebildet, andererseits loderte eine derartig furchteinflößende Flamme in ihnen, dass man selbst als Gryffindor Angst bekommen konnte.

„Wieso schreibst du James sowas… höchstwahrscheinlich Schmalziges?", wollte Teddy wissen. „Ist das ein dämlicher Scherz um mich aufs Kreuz zu legen?"

„Du schnüffelst in meinen Privatsachen herum und wirfst mir dann vor, dass ich dich verarschen will?!", blaffte Louis ihn an, schnellte vor und riss den Brief aus Teddys Händen. „Natürlich war das nur verfluchter Spaß, okay? Jetzt raus hier! Victoires Zimmer ist das hier ganz sicher nicht!"

Teddy hob abwehrend die Hände, als er so angeschrien wurde. „Ist ja gut", murmelte er und verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob ich mehr als ‚amour' verstanden hätte."

„Das solltest du mehr als hoffen", zischte Louis und deutete auf seine Tür, worauf ein leichter Windzug seine geschlossenen Vorhänge zum Flattern brachte und das fahle Mondlicht kurz hereinließ. „Ein Wort zu irgendwem und ich sorge dafür, dass du die Lippen meiner Schwester nie wieder berühren wirst."

„Hey, jetzt bleib mal locker, Lou!", regte Teddy sich auf und schubste Louis zur Seite, als er aufstand. „Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn deine Pubertät voller inzestuöser Gedanken ist? Und James ist doch frei, wenn ich mich recht erinner, dann kannst du ja mal –"

„Halt den Mund!", brüllte Louis richtig, packte Teddys Ärmel und zerrte ihn zur Tür. „Verschwinde! Auf der Stelle! Und wenn ich dich noch einmal hier sehe, dann mach ich dich fertig, verstanden?!"

„Dann schließ deine Tür doch ab!", gab Teddy lautstark zurück. „Kann ja jeder reinkommen und sehen wie extrem pervers du bist, Kleiner."

Louis' Augen weiteten sich in einer manischen Art und Weise. Schwer atmend zog er den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und richtete ihn auf Teddy, der herausfordernd die Arme ausbreitete.

„Mach doch, Lou, wenn du unbedingt von Hogwarts fliegen willst", sagte er äußerst amüsiert und gluckste, als Louis' Hand so stark zu zittern begann, dass er beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallenließ. „Dann siehst du dein Jamie-Baby aber nie wieder." Seine Stimme triefte voll falschem Mitleid, was Louis' Wangen hochrot glühen ließ. „Bricht alleine die Vorstellung schon dein kleines Herz, ja? Was James wohl dazu sagt, wenn ich ihm auf die Nase binde, dass du gerne in sein Bett krabbeln würdest?"

„Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Malfoy", zischte Louis, schwang den Zauberstab und ließ das Pergament in Flammen aufgehen.

„Uh! Verstoß gegen das Gesetz, Lou! Du bewegst dich auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Gut und Böse, komm lieber schnell wieder auf die richtige Seite", sagte Teddy provokativ, streckte die Hand aus und schubste Louis wieder zurück, als der einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. „Jetzt hatte ich aber Angst." Er wiederholte das Ganze, als Louis es nochmal probierte. „Ich hab ja immer noch ganz fürchterlich Angst."

„Ted, ich warne dich", presste Louis kaum hörbar hervor, die blauen Augen hasserfüllt glühend.

„Ja, ja… Ein Wort zu irgendwem und du planst eine perfide Rache", seufzte Teddy, machte todesmutig wieder einen Schritt in Louis' Zimmer und ließ sich anschnauben, als er sich interessiert umschaute. „Hm… Du solltest deine ziemlich widerwärtigen Gefühle nicht so offensichtlich ausleben", sagte er und griff ein Foto von Fred, James und Louis bei ihrem ersten Hogsmeade-Besuch. „Der gute Jamie ist ja überall. Was bist du, Lou? Ein obsessiver Stalker?"

Louis ließ tatsächlich sowas wie ein Knurren hören, was Teddy amüsiert auflachen ließ. Dabei konnte man den Kleinen einfach nicht ernst nehmen. Das erinnerte zu sehr an einen wütenden Welpen.

„Jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Das kleine Wölfchen will raus und mich zerfleischen", neckte er Louis und schmiss das Bild ziemlich achtlos auf Louis' Bett, was noch ein Knurren folgen ließ. „Lass es raus, Louis. Lass die dunkle Seite raus, bevor du deinen Perversionen so sehr verfällst, dass deine Hand darunter lei… woah!"

Louis schien der Kragen geplatzt zu sein, was ihm normalerweise nie passierte, und er schmiss sich mit Anlauf gegen Teddy, warf ihn mit voller Wucht auf das Bett. Unter seinem Rücken brachen das Glas und der Rahmen des Bildes, worauf Teddy ein ziemlich hohes Quietschen von sich gab, als scharfe Scherben sich gegen seinen Rücken drückten.

„Okay, das ist jetzt nicht mehr witzig!", schnauzte Teddy. Louis beantwortete das mit einem Faustschlag direkt in Teddys Magen, was den aufkeuchen ließ. „Für so ein fragiles Ding haste aber ganz schön viel Kraft", presste Teddy hervor, bevor er Louis mit einem Ruck auf den Rücken warf und ihn mit einer Hand auf der Brust in die Matratze drückte, während er mahnend den Finger hob. „Ändert nichts daran, dass man sowas nicht macht."

Louis verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und wand sich unter Teddy, der grinsend genoss, dass die Versuche vollkommen erfolglos waren. „Geh runter von mir", verlangte Louis scharf. „Oder ich schreie und tue so, als würdest du mich vergewaltigen."

Teddy lachte auf. „Mach mal. Bills Gesicht wär's mir wert." Was glatt gelogen war, aber solange Louis das bemerkte konnte Teddy so tun, als hätte er keine Angst vor diesem vernarbten Monster, das ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, weil er Victoire knutschen durfte. Louis knutschte sich sicherlich auch schon durch Hogwarts, aber dass er ausgerechnet auf seinen eigenen Cousin stand. Das konnte man wunderbar benutzen, um ihn zu ärgern und aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Widerwärtiger Bastard", zischte Louis, bäumte sich auf und versuchte Teddy von sich herunterzuwerfen, aber der presste ihn schnell wieder auf die Matratze zurück. „Fass mich bloß nicht mit deinen dreckigen Händen an. Ich weiß ganz genau, warum deine Handgelenke so rostig sind… ähm, ich meine natürlich, warum Vicca dich nicht ranlässt, Jungfrau."

Jetzt knurrte Teddy, wenn auch sehr leise und weitaus bedrohlicher als Louis, was den aber nicht zu interessieren schien.

„Einundzwanzig und Jungfrau." Louis lachte spöttisch. „Da würde es mir auch gefallen, wenn wenigstens einer denkt, du würdest überhaupt wissen, wie man jemanden vergewaltigt. Aber na ja… ich weiß, dass du da so ziemlich aufgeschmissen bist."

„Nur weil ich nicht schon als Baby gewusst hab, wie man jemanden flachlegt, heißt das nicht, dass ich in der Schule gar nichts gelernt habe", gab Teddy ärgerlich zurück.

„Willst du Veela mit Hure gleichsetzen?", fragte Louis abschätzig. „Soll ich das meiner Schwester sagen?"

„Sol ich James sagen, dass er sich in deiner Gegenwart lieber nicht mehr umdrehen soll?" Teddy grinste als Louis die Mundwinkel verzog. „Wenigstens hab ich bekommen, was ich wollte. Du wirst nie mehr können, als James aus der Ferne anschmachten. Stand das in dem Brief? Weil du das bestimmt selber weißt, ne?"

„Ich weiß wenigstens, wann etwas aussichtslos ist", gab Louis zurück und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. Teddy wollte etwas antworten, aber hinter ihm räusperte sich jemand.

„Und ich dachte, du wolltest zu mir", sagte Victoire, als Teddy über die Schulter schaute. „Aber wenn du lieber mit meinem Brüderchen spielst… Bitte, aber das ist Verführung Minderjähriger."

„Ich hab ihn nicht angefasst!" Teddy sprang auf und hob abwehrend die Hände, schaute sich um wie ein Tier, das in die Enge getrieben worden. „Würde ich auch nie tun!"

„Das weiß sie", schnaubte Louis, als Victoire eingeschnappt davon stolzierte.

Teddy fuhr herum und zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen, musterte Louis abfällig und versuchte nicht zu merkwürdige Gedanken bei dem Anblick zu bekommen. Man durfte Louis Weasley niemals Futter in dieser Richtung geben, sonst würde er das ausnutzen, und Teddy würde es nicht aushalten, wenn irgendetwas, egal was, sich mit zerwühlten Haaren auf einem Bett zu rekeln begann.

„Es ist ihre Masche, damit du ihr hinterherrennst und sie so tun kann, als würde sie nicht wissen, was es mit dir macht, wenn sie ihren Schmollmund demonstriert", fuhr Louis fort, Teddys Blicke nicht bemerkend, was auch besser so war. Noch war er wohl einfach zu jung um sofort Nutzen aus sowas zu schlagen, wie seine Schwester es tat.

Teddy schnaubte auf. „Als ob du davon eine Ahnung hättest, Schwuchtel. Behalt deine altklugen Bemerkungen lieber für dich oder ich zeige dir, was ich von meinem Cousin gelernt habe." Damit drehte er sich um und hastete seiner Freundin nach.

* * *

Es wehte ein unbarmherziger Wind auf dem Astronomieturm, der Louis' Umhang weit aufbauschte und ihn fast umriss, genauso wie Teddy, der gerade auf die offene Plattform trat. Im Hintergrund braute sich ein richtiger Sturm zusammen, die Wolken schon fast schwarz und so dicht, dass man nicht einmal mehr die nähere Umgebung erkennen konnte. Man hörte den Wind heulen und in der Ferne das noch relativ leise Donnergrollen, das trotzdem die gesamte Kuppel zum Vibrieren zu bringen schien.

„Du findest es mittlerweile auch merkwürdig, dass es immer zu regnen anfängt, wenn du… emotional aufgewühlt bist, oder Lou?", machte Teddy auf sich aufmerksam, aber Louis hatte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich schon längst bemerkt, befand es aber immer noch nicht für nötig sich herumzudrehen.

„Das ist nicht immer der Fall und liegt eher daran, dass sich der Klimawandel und das ohnehin ständig schlechte britische Wetter nicht gut ergänzen", sagte Louis mit fester Stimme, die Finger um das Geländer schließend und sich leicht vorlehnend. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Ted."

„Es heißt Professor Lupin", sagte Teddy und kam langsam näher. „Und meine Pflicht als Lehrer ist es, dich davon abzuhalten zu springen!", verkündete er theatralisch, worauf Louis ihm einen zornigen Blick schenkte, die blauen Augen übersät mit geplatzten Äderchen und die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen nassglänzend.

„Ich springe nicht", sagte Louis und drehte sich schnaubend wieder um. „Ich betrinke mich auch nicht oder habe planlosen Sex, falls du James' Gelaber ernst nimmst."

Teddy schaute sich um, bevor er sich neben Louis gegen das Geländer lehnte. „Soll ich raten, warum du hier oben bist?"

„Raten ist überflüssig, da du logisch schlussfolgern kannst, nachdem James es in die ganze Welt hinausgebrüllt hat." Louis ließ den Kopf hängen, aber der Wind erlaubte es ihm nicht hinter dem blonden Haar Schutz zu suchen. „Ich kann da nie wieder runtergehen, nachdem jedes Portrait über meine… Perversionen spricht."

„Weil du Sex mit deinem Cousin hattest?", fragte Teddy und schüttelte perplex den Kopf. „Früher –"

„Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen", fuhr Louis dazwischen. „Er hat das nur gesagt, damit ich ihn hasse, auch wenn er das so einfach nicht hinbekommt. Er sieht, dass ich leide und denkt, wenn er Scorpius und mich dazu bringt ihn zu hassen, dann würden wir zusammenfinden und glücklich werden."

„Wenn du das so locker siehst, warum hast du ihn dann geschlagen?", wollte Teddy wissen und zuckte verständnislos mit den Schultern, als Louis ihn abschätzig ansah.

„Er musste nicht auch noch auf Towler rumhacken", murmelte er und wandte sich wieder nach vorne, verkreuzte die Arme auf dem Geländer und lehnte sich leicht vor, den Wind genießend, obwohl der ihm den Regen ins Gesicht klatschte. „Ich sehe das ganz nüchtern. Aus James und mir wird nie etwas werden…"

„Du siehst das ganz sicher nicht nüchtern", antwortete Teddy und lachte kurz auf, als Louis schnaubte. „Wenn es dir nicht mal zu schaffen machen würde, ihn mit Scorpius zu sehen, dann gäbe es ja kein Problem."

„Darin bestand das Problem nicht." Louis zuckte zurück, als Teddy ihm mit dem Ärmel über die tränenverschmierte Wange wischen wollte. „Verschwinde."

„Neville wollte, dass ich dich zu ihm bringe", sagte Teddy geradeheraus, wie Louis es am liebsten hatte. Ohnehin wusste er meistens sowieso warum man tat was man eben tat, selbst wenn man selbst eigentlich keinen Schimmer hatte – so wie James wahrscheinlich ziemlich verwirrt Nevilles Strafpredigt lauschte.

„Ich komme nicht runter", sagte Louis, die Augen schließend und tief durchatmend.

„Du kannst hier jetzt nicht in Selbstmitleid baden", sagte Teddy und seufzte. „Davon geht die Welt nicht unter, okay?"

„Sehr tiefsinnig", murmelte Louis. „Aber es reicht mir schon Hogwarts' Matratze zu sein, aber jetzt auch noch der inzestuöse Perversling, der den beliebtesten Kerl der Schule dazu bringt erst schwul zu werden, damit es dann leichter ist sich an ihn ranzumachen? Darauf kann ich verzichten."

„Wer sagt das denn?", wollte Teddy wissen.

„Portrait", presste Louis hervor.

Aufseufzend legte Teddy eine Hand auf Louis' Schulter und grub die Finger schnell fest, damit Louis nicht verschreckt über das Geländer hüpfte. „Louis, dir ist doch sonst die Meinung von anderen egal, sonst hättest du nicht angefangen Scorpi zu knutschen, ja?", versuchte er zu trösten, aber wie man Louis Weasley tröstete war noch ein Geheimnis, das bestimmt nicht für Teddy bestimmt war. „Und wenn ihr von dem Inzest-Zeug die Finger gelassen habt, ist das doch auch gar nicht so schlimm."

Louis öffnete die Augen und ließ sich von dem Wind die Haare durcheinanderbringen, wobei Teddys Augen sich auf die besonders hellen Strähnen in dem blonden Wirrwarr fixierten. Wie hypnotisiert betrachtete er die silbrigen Schimmer, die ihn so sehr an bessere Tage in seinem Leben erinnerten.

„Du kannst das gar nicht beurteilen", sagte Louis leise und strich sich mit der Hand die Haare aus der Stirn. „Immerhin hast du selbst immer gesagt, wie widerlich das ist…"

„Um dich zu ärgern. Sprich mal mit meiner Großmutter, die findet es ganz normal, wenn man seinen Cousin heiratet", stellte Teddy das schnell klar. „Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du dir das so zu Herzen nimmst? Und das ist auch gar nicht meine Schuld, Louis, das weißt du. Leider tendierst du eben nur dazu dich immer für alles Unglück dieser Welt verantwortlich zu machen. Dabei bist du alles andere als das personifizierte Böse, okay? Du bist auch nicht Schuld daran, dass manche Menschen ihr Leben einfach nicht auf die Reihe kriegen."

„Du willst also behaupten, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist, dass James jetzt total durchdreht?" Louis schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Sicher, Ted, das ist die Pubertät und liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihm auf die Nase binden musste, was er… was… Ich kann da nicht runtergehen und alles noch schlimmer machen. Es ist besser, wenn ich James in Ruhe lasse. Endgültig. Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun müssen."

„Louis…" Teddy schüttelte den Kopf und legte den Arm fest um die bebenden Schultern. „Du bist nicht Schuld. Du hast nur Pech, dass du in eine Familie geboren wurdest, wo so verdammt viel schief geht, ja? Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Bill im falschen Moment deine großen, furchtbar niedlichen Babyaugen seiner Affäre unter die Nase gehalten hat. Immerhin kommt sowas früher oder später immer raus. Es war auch nicht deine Schuld, dass Fleur eben lieber drei Mädchen gehabt hätte und dich deswegen nicht ausstehen kann. Du hast dadurch ja auch irgendwie einen Sonderstatus, der dir diesen coolen Patenonkel eingebracht hat. Wer will denn schon einen uralten Ex-Quidditchstar, hm? Und es ist ganz sicher nicht deine Schuld, dass ich deine Schwester verlassen hab."

Irgendwie schien er alles nur viel, viel schlimmer zu machen, denn die ganze Farbe war aus Louis' Gesicht gewichen und ließ ihn aussehen wie eine frisch dem Grab entstiegene Leiche. Langsam beugte er sich vor und kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Wind ihm den Regen ins Gesicht peitschte.

„Komm da bloß weg!", rief Teddy und zog Louis wieder zurück. „Merlin, bei dem Wind könntest du fallen, weißt du das?"

„Lass mich doch…", wisperte Louis und atmete tief durch. „Ich versuche nur, dass das Schicksal irgendwie dich hier runterstößt. Du hast ja gerade selbst aufgezählt, dass es immer nur den Menschen in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung schlecht geht, mir aber irgendwie nie etwas passiert – ausgenommen davon, dass ich nie erfahren werde, was wahres Glück bedeutet."

Teddy hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich kann verstehen, dass James irgendwann von dieser… wie hat er gesagt? Penetrant leidenden Art genervt war", sagte er und kassierte einen zwar hasserfüllten aber wenigstens lebendigen Blick. „Es bringt dir einfach nichts immer in der Vergangenheit rumzuwühlen und nach Ereignissen zu suchen, die vielleicht wegen dir schiefgegangen sind, okay? Hör auf damit und fang an in der Gegenwart zu leben."

„Man lernt aber nur aus der Vergangenheit. Jedenfalls sollte man das, wenn man nicht zu blöd dafür ist", murmelte Louis. „Und ich bin nicht penetrant leidend. Es macht mir verständlicherweise zu schaffen dabei zuzusehen, wie ich das Leben meines Cousins zerstöre, weil ich gedacht habe, ich würde es richtig und ihn damit glücklich machen. Aber ich mach's nur schlimmer. Schlimmer für mich vor allen Dingen, weil ich inzwischen diesen… diesen Hass auf Scorpius kriege, wenn er James anfassen darf, aber ich nicht."

„Aber nicht, weil ihr Cousins seid", sagte Teddy, Louis etwas näherziehend, wobei er das vertraute Gefühl von blondem Haar, das ihn kitzelte, zu ignorieren versuchte. „Es mag ein wenig merkwürdig sein, aber es ist nicht falsch und du musst dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen. Ihr seid alle in dieser unglaublich großen Familie aufgewachsen, dass ihr ja kaum die Gelegenheit habt euch mit anderen Menschen zu beschäftigen. Wenn du James erst in Hogwarts kennengelernt hättest, dann würdest du dir jetzt einfach nicht diesen Kopf machen. Es geht also nicht darum, dass ihr verwandt seid, sondern, dass du dir eingeredet hast, es wäre falsch jemanden dann trotzdem zu lieben. Du schämst dich für das, was du fühlst, und hast Angst, dass deine Familie es nicht akzeptieren würde, dass deine Mitschüler es nicht akzeptieren können."

„Dein Redeschwall in allen Ehren, aber ich habe keine Angst. James hat mich geküsst, hat mir das Gefühl gegeben da könnte vielleicht etwas sein und deswegen… will dieses Monster in mir jetzt mehr und mehr…" Louis schubste Teddy weg und drehte sich um, marschierte ein paar Schritte weg, damit er sich gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. „James ist der, der immer davon anfängt, wie eklig es ist, dass Albus und Rose sich mal falsch angucken. Er ist derjenige, der sich den Mund ausspülen wollte, nachdem ich ihn geküsst habe… Ich habe keine Angst. Ich weiß nur, dass es aussichtslos wäre irgendetwas zu versuchen, weil er einfach nicht akzeptieren kann, dass wir verwandt sind. Wir hatten einen Moment und werden nie mehr haben. Es würde immer damit enden, dass ich nur sein Cousin bin."

Teddy lächelte schief. „Hm… jaah…" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und wandte sich der näherrückenden Wolkenfront zu, als Louis verwirrt über die Schulter schaute. „Da hast du Recht… Irgendwer ist immer das fünfte Rad am Wagen und das wird einfach weggeworfen, wenn man es nicht mehr braucht…" Er seufzte auf und schenkte Louis ein bemüht aufrichtiges Lächeln, als der sich umdrehte.

„Was meinst du damit?", wollte Louis wissen, aber Teddy schluckte jede Antwort herunter. „Ich bin nicht überflüssig. Niemand wirft mich weg. Schau mich doch an… Jeder Mensch wäre blöd, wenn er nicht mit jemanden wie mir zusammen sein wollte."

„Sagst du gerade, dass James blöd ist?", fragte Teddy verwirrt und wie er diese spezielle Art von Verwirrung hasste, die Louis immer auslöste. „Ich versteh selten, was du sagen willst, Louis."

„Da bist du nicht alleine." Ein Lächeln zupfte an Louis' Mundwinkeln, aber sie wanderten schnell wieder herunter. „Manche finden das interessant, anderen geht es auf die Nerven, macht es wütend und wieder andere… macht es traurig. Die meisten werden traurig, je länger sie mit mir zusammen sind. Es ist, als wäre mir mal ein kleiner Dementor in die Brust gepflanzt worden."

„Wir sind hier nicht im Märchen, Louis", sagte Teddy kopfschüttelnd. „Und eigentlich solltest du gerade aus Märchen gelernt haben, dass wir selbst für unser Glück verantwortlich sind. Niemand hat dich als Baby verflucht, sodass du nie dein Glück findest. Es wartet da irgendwo auf dich." Er wollte zum Horizont deuten, aber die Gewitterwolken und die zuckenden Blitze, deren gelber Schein das dunkle Grau durchzuckte, hielten ihn davon ab, da es alles andere als ein einladender Hintergrund war.

Louis lächelte jetzt doch. „Ich hab's schon gefunden…"

Die Augen verdrehend beobachtete Teddy den seligen Gesichtsausdruck und obwohl er das extrem kitschig fand, würde er viel, wahrscheinlich sogar alles dafür geben jetzt zu wissen, woran genau Louis dachte. „Müsste es dich denn nicht unglücklich machen, dass James dich nicht will?"

Die Mundwinkel wieder herunterziehend senkte Louis den Blick, drehte sich zum Geländer und schaute auf den in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennbaren Boden herab.

„Es gibt so viele Menschen, die gerne mit dir zusammen sein würden. Warum probierst du's nicht einfach mal? Das zwischen Scorpius und dir… war das, was einer Beziehung am nächsten kam. Du hattest nie eine, weil du dich an James klammerst, was?" Teddy streckte die Hand aus und stoppte kurz vor Louis' Arm, atmete tief durch, bevor er die Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über den dunklen Umhang gleiten ließ.

„Ich habe keine Beziehungen, weil Menschen merken, wenn man sie nicht hundertprozentig liebt und das will ich niemanden antun", sagte Louis, entweder nicht bemerkend, dass Teddy seinen Arm streichelte, oder er ignorierte es. „Dabei hätte ich immer ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wie meine Mutter oder Victoire, die sind nur mit jemanden zusammen gewesen, weil sie Angst davor hatten allein zu sein, aber es hat sie mehr kaputt gemacht, als glücklich. Scheint Veela-Schicksal zu sein."

„Scheint eine Ausrede zu sein", murmelte Teddy, die Finger abwesend über Louis' Kragen fahren lassend. „Du solltest dich nicht hinter Genen verstecken, nur weil du für die nichts kannst."

Louis drehte den Kopf, das Blau seiner Augen wirkte eisig und ließ Teddy schaudern. „Du bist scharf auf mich, Ted", stellte er fest und ließ den Blick sinken, bevor er glucksend die Röte betrachtete, die Teddys Wangen färbte.

„Ich bin dein Lehrer", presste Teddy bemüht ruhig hervor und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie richtig Louis lag – aber im Grunde hatte das nichts zu bedeuten, eben wegen seiner Gene.

Leise lachend drehte Louis sich herum, lehnte sich seitlich gegen das Geländer. „Du wirst niemals mein Lehrer sein, Ted, sondern immer der Typ, der das Leben meiner Schwestern zerstört hat. Ich hasse dich."

„Du wirst immer der Junge sein, der mein Leben zerstört hat", murmelte Teddy, die Hand über Louis' Nacken zu seiner Wangen fahren lassend. Er grub die Finger tief in das weiche Fleisch, zog Louis ruckartig näher und umfasste sein Gesicht. Heißer Atem traf direkt auf seine Lippen und ließ sie erzittern. „Mehr als deinen Hass brauche ich gar nicht."

Louis öffnete den Mund, nahm Teddys Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne; ein kurzer, trotzdem unglaublich tiefer Biss. „Wer?", hauchte Louis, die Finger in Teddys Gürtelschlaufen hakend und ihn näherziehend. „Wer ist daran schuld, dass du dich wie Dreck fühlst? Nicht Victoire?" Verspielt wich er mit dem Kopf zurück, als Teddy sich vorlehnte. „Wer lässt dich glauben, dass du mich wert bist, Ted?"

„Da gibt es zur Abwechslung mal eine Sache, die du nicht weißt, und du erwartest, dass ich das ändere?" Teddy schüttelte den Kopf und hielt Louis' Gesicht nicht in seinen Händen gefangen, als der einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Mhm… Das weckt in mir nur das Bedürfnis zu spielen", wisperte Louis und winkte süßlich lächelnd. „Ich glaub, ich gehe nicht zu Professor Longbottom, aber Sie regeln das schon für mich, oder Professor Lupin?"

Teddy knurrte leise, als Louis sich umdrehte und regelrecht davonschwebte, aber da war es schon zu spät.


	35. Abgeschoben in die Einsamkeit

**Abgeschoben in die Einsamkeit**

„Suspendiert?!" Harry grub die Finger tief in die Schulter seines Sohnes und räusperte sich. „Jetzt du nochmal, Charlie. Reib es ihm schön unter die Nase."

James verdrehte die Augen und tat sich lieber das amüsierte Grinsen seines Onkels an, anstatt dem strafenden Blick seines Vaters, der eine neue Vorliebe zum Kopfschütteln entwickelt hatte, was er seit geraumer Zeit immer dann tat, wenn er seinen ältesten Sohn anstarrte. Der rustikale Holztisch von Onkel Charlie hatte schon diverse Schläge von Harrys Faust abbekommen, was fast die drei Teetassen herunter auf den ebenfalls rustikalen Boden befördert hätte.

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich ein bisschen früher damit gerechnet", schmunzelte Charlie, die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkend und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnend. Unter dem musternden Blick aus den braunen Augen fühlte James sich das erste Mal, seit Neville ihn derartig zusammengestaucht hatte, richtig schlecht und nur zwei Zentimeter groß. „Solltest du ihm dann nicht eigentlich verbieten mich besuchen zu kommen, anstatt ihn persönlich hierher zu bringen?" Charlie wischte sich die feuerroten Haare aus dem sommersprossigen Gesicht und demonstrierte dabei eine frische, mit Salbe zugekleisterte Brandverletzung an der Schläfe, die James schlucken ließ.

„Dass er mich so schnell wie möglich zu dir bringt sollte dir Erklärung genug sein", presste James hervor, seinem Vater einen hasserfüllten Blick schenkend, was Harry genauso gut erwidern konnte.

„Hm… Scheint, ich bin zu blöd dafür", gluckste Charlie, der natürlich nachts mit Drachen schmuste und seine Zeit nicht gerne in der Sicherheit der Hütte verbrachte. Außerdem hatte er schon diverse widerliche Brandnarben und deswegen auch keine Angst sich Neue zuzuziehen, aber James' Gesicht war noch wunderbar makellos und er wollte nicht mal so eine merkwürdige blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn haben wie sein Vater. Onkel Charlie besuchen fiel für ihn nicht unter die Abteilung Drachenmist wegschaufeln – aber Harry hatte sich wohl sowas gedacht.

„Du wirst James schon hart rannehmen", sagte Harry und unterstützte dass James sich verschluckte, weil er ihm mit voller Wucht auf den Rücken schlug.

Hustend drehte James den Kopf und öffnete empört den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder um sich Onkel Charlie zuzuwenden, der ihn ganz unschuldig angrinste, als sei er keine inzestuöse Bestie, die sich doch lieber gegen unschuldige Jungs schmiegte, als gegen harte Drachenschuppen – und Harry unterstützte das auch noch! Allmählich begann James wirklich zu bereuen, dass er es auf die Spitze getrieben hatte.

„Aber du musst noch lernen das nicht so locker zu nehmen!", platzte es relativ theatralisch aus Harry heraus, weshalb Charlie schon wieder nur lachte und nicht die ernste Miene machte, mit der James in letzter Zeit ständig angestarrt wurde. „James braucht eine harte Hand… eine starke Hand? Wie heißt das nochmal?"

„Ich weiß schon, Harry", winkte Charlie ab. „Aber es gibt bestimmt Gründe –"

„Es gibt keine Gründe seinen Hauslehrer derartige Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen!", fuhr Harry dazwischen und wandte sich wieder kopfschüttelnd James zu. „Von wem hast du das nur?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin siebzehn – volljährig. Ich kann anpampen wen ich will…" Er verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust und starrte aus Charlies Fenster, schluckte erneut hart, als eine scharlachrote Stichflamme über den Baumwipfeln den azurblauen Himmel in zwei Hälften teilte. Die bauchigen Schäfchenwolken stoben auseinander wie eine Herde Futter für die Drachen, die gerade abhoben und eine Bahn nach der anderen über dem Reservat zogen. Charlie warf auch einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte beinahe enttäuscht auf.

„Gerade weil du volljährig bist solltest du dich benehmen können", sagte Harry und seufzte gleichzeitig mit Charlie auf, wohl aber eher resignierend und nicht sehnsüchtig – was auch immer an den Drachen so faszinierend war, dass man sich nach dem Tod sehnte.

„Ey, Mann, es geht Neville einfach nichts an, klar? Mich deswegen ‚ein paar Tage früher in die Ferien zu schicken' ist einfach nur übertrieben", gab James schmollend zurück. „Ich hab ja niemanden umgebracht."

„Sondern nur die Würde deines Hauslehrers mit Füßen getreten", grummelte Harry.

„Weil ihn meine Würde auch nicht interessiert hat!", schnaubte James zurück. „Meine Privatangelegenheiten gehen ihn nichts an und es hat ihn jahrelang auch nicht interessiert."

„Weil du jahrelang Besseres zu tun hattest, als dein Privatleben in die Welt hinaus zu brüllen. Das fällt unter Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses", presste Harry zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor. „Wie willst du jemals Auror werden, wenn du… früher in die Ferien geschickt wirst?"

„Erstmal ist das nicht so schlimm wie von der Schule zu fliegen und zweitens will ich gar kein Auror werden!" James rutschte ein Stück von Harry weg, als der wieder den Kopf zu schütteln begann. „Nur weil mich sonst niemand irgendwo haben will kriech ich dir nicht in den Arsch und fange an Malfoys zu stalken."

„Ich stalke niemanden, sondern überwache", korrigierte Harry und reckte leicht das Kinn, was James schnauben ließ.

„Du bist ein Stalker, Harry", stellte er fest. „Und zwar ganz und gar nicht subtil. So will ich bestimmt nicht enden."

Harry keuchte auf. „Wagst du es gerade in Frage zu stellen, dass wir es nicht meinen Fähigkeiten zu verdanken haben, dass wir alle in Frieden leben können? Zeig etwas mehr Respekt, James!"

„Ich zeige dir Respekt, wenn du dasselbe mit mir machst!", gab James angefressen zurück. „Vielleicht auch, wenn du mich einfach nicht mehr nervst…"

„Egal was ich mache, es ist doch eh immer falsch!", regte Harry sich auf und fuhr hoch, konnte gerade noch den Stuhl festhalten, bevor der auf den Boden knallte. Charlie wurde von dem klappernden Geräusch aufgeschreckt und nahm den Blick von den Drachen, die vor seinem Fenster ihre Runden drehten und ihn mit ihren im Sonnenlicht schillernden Schuppen nach draußen in den sicheren Tod locken wollten.

„Genau das könnte ich aber auch sagen!", blaffte James ärgerlich und presste sich demonstrativ gegen seine Rückenlehne, als Harry versuchte seinen Mantel vom Stuhl zu bekommen.

„James, überleg erstmal, bevor du solche Sachen von dir gibst. Nenn mir eine Sache, in der ich dich nicht unterstützt habe", verlangte Harry, James nach vorne drückend und seinen Mantel überziehend.

James befeuchtete sich die Lippen und fixierte sich auf die Tischplatte. „Als ob ich nicht merken würde, dass du hinter all meinen schiefgegangenen Bewerbungen steckst. Sonst ist keiner so scharf darauf, dass ich irgendeinen Job mache, den ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann", grummelte er und drehte sich nicht um, weil es ihm reichte Harrys bohrendem Blick im Nacken zu spüren.

„Du willst sagen, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass du dein verdammtes Leben nicht auf die Reihe kriegst?", zischte Harry jetzt mehr als dass er brüllte. „Wunderbar, James, ignorier einfach, dass ich dir eine Ausweichmöglichkeit bieten wollte und lass dich meinetwegen vom Staat aushalten, wenn du nur einen erbärmlichen UTZ hinbekommst."

„Sagt der Kerl ohne Schulabschluss", presste James knurrend hervor, den Kopf zum Fenster drehend, als Harry an seine Seite trat um ihn besser anfunkeln zu können. Eine Weile musste er diesen sicherlich vorwurfsvollen Blick mitsamt unangenehmer Stille über sich ergehen lassen, aber dann spürte er die Erleichterung richtig über sich hinwegwaschen, als Harry sich Charlie zuwandte.

„Du sorgst dafür, dass er keinen Spaß hat, nicht wahr?" Harrys Schritte entfernten sich und Charlies Stuhlbeine scharrten über den Boden, bevor er Harry hinterher stapfte.

„Vielleicht hättest du ihn doch lieber zu Percy ins Ministerium bringen soll", sagte Charlie vorsichtig. „Ich mein… versuch hier mal keinen Spaß zu haben."

Harry lachte auf, aber es klang nicht ganz so unbeschwert wie sonst immer und das brachte James' Mundwinkel dazu wieder ein Stück nach oben zu wandern. „Ich glaub, du kriegst das hin. Mach's gut, Charlie. Wenn was ist, dann floh mich einfach an."

„Immer doch", log Charlie, der sich höchstens mal jedes halbe Jahr meldete, wenn man ihn nicht dran erinnerte.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, nachdem Harry noch eine Weile darauf gewartet hatte sowas wie ein Abschiedswort von seinem Sohn zu bekommen, der aber lieber weiterhin Staubpartikel in der Luft mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedachte. Auch als Charlie sich wieder ihm gegenüber hinsetzte blieb James still und kochte innerlich vor sich hin.

„Du bist von der Schule geflogen, weil du was genau getan hast?", durchbrach Charlie nach einer Weile die Stille.

„Ich bin nicht von der Schule geflogen", gab James schnaubend zurück und stellte sich dem relativ neutralen Blick aus den braunen Augen seines Onkels. „Ich wurde früher in die Ferien geschickt. Keine Ahnung, wo da die Bestrafung liegen soll."

Charlie versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen, schaffte es aber nicht ganz. „Genauso wenig wie ich verstehe, wo die Bestrafung liegt dich hierher zu schicken, wo du mich ohnehin besuchen kommen wolltest", sagte er und seufzte auf. „Was ist denn jetzt passiert, Jamie. Ich hasse dich auch nicht, wenn du Flubberwürmer nach der Riesenkrake geworfen hast."

James lachte gekünstelt auf, bevor er sich betont interessiert in Charlies kleiner Hütte umschaute, die sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht verändert hatte. Da war immer noch der Türrahmen, den Albus als Kleinkind mal angekaut hatte, und nicht weit davon entfernt war die Ecke, gegen die er mit Fred und Louis mal aus Langeweile vom Küchentisch aus Schokotörtchen geworfen hatte, von denen sich immer noch dunkle Überreste in den Ritzen des Holzes befanden. Das Einzige, was sich wirklich regelmäßig zu verändern schien, war die Höhe des wackeligen Tellerstapels, der in der Spüle der schmalen Küchenzeile stand und vergeblich darauf wartete abgewaschen zu werden.

„Öffentliche Demütigung?" James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab nur Scorpius ein bisschen… angemotzt… Das ist kein Grund mir Nachsitzen geben zu wollen. Dann hab ich eben auch Nevilles Ego etwas… na ja, angepiekst und er meinte eben man müsse mich sinnvoll bestrafen – indem man mir Urlaub gibt. Das ist 'ne Logik, die gefällt mir…"

„Ein bisschen angemotzt?" Charlie legte fragend den Kopf schief und wartete vergeblich auf mehr als ein Schulterzucken von James. „Scorpius… Ich dachte, den könntest du nicht leiden?" Sich an der unverletzten Schläfe kratzend kramte Charlie nach den wenigen Informationen, die er von seiner Familie behalten konnte. „Jetzt ändert aber auch das andere Ufer nichts daran, dass du etwas unsensibel bist, Jamie? Hat doch Julie schon immer zu spüren bekommen."

„Hör mir auf mit Julie. Klingst auch schon wie meine Eltern", schnaubte James, rutschte von seinem Stuhl und streckte sich ausgiebig, hatte dabei beinahe Angst in dem kleinen Raum gegen die Wände zu stoßen.

„Du, ich kann deinen Vater schon verstehen", sagte Charlie und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl herum, damit er James im Blickfeld behalten konnte, als der sich einen Überblick über den Inhalt des Küchenschrankes verschaffte. „Es sah letzten Sommer ja noch relativ gut aus – zumindest, als ihr mich besucht habt. Vielversprechende Jobvorstellungen, eine Beziehung mit Zukunft… und puff! Plötzlich gibt es das alles nicht mehr und du fliegst von der Schule…"

„Ich bin _nicht_ von der Schule geflogen", presste James finster hervor, steckte den Kopf tief in den Schrank und schnappte sich eine Packung Kekse, die wohl auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte – nämlich 2020, als sie noch gut gewesen waren. „Igitt… Du brauchst 'ne Frau, Onkel Charlie. Wenn schon nicht für's Bett, dann für deine Schränke…"

„Vielleicht brauchst du einfach deine Freundin wieder. Du warst dafür einfach nie der Typ, Jamie, hast immer schon für Mädchen geschwärmt. Fleur, Julie, bestimmt irgendeine, die ich vergessen hab", sagte Charlie, wofür er einen ärgerlichen Blick von seinem Neffen kassierte, der sich überlegte, ob die Kekse wohl hart genug waren, damit sie Charlies Schädel richtig schön brummen lassen würden. „So wie ich Julie kenne verzeiht sie dir dieses kurze homosexuelle Intermezzo sofort. Und mach dir keinen Kopf, sogar dein Onkel Bill hatte mal eine schwule Phase."

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Hast du überhaupt mitgekriegt, dass sich Bill und Fleur wegen einem Kerl getrennt haben?" Er wartete auf eine Antwort, aber Charlie runzelte erstmal nur die Stirn, wodurch sich tiefe Falten auf seiner sonnengegerbten Haut bildeten. „Draco Malfoy?"

„Doch nicht mit Fleur!", platzte es aus Charlie heraus und er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Malfoy ist schwuler als ich."

Den Küchenschrank wieder schließend lehnte James sich zur Seite und starrte auf den Packen ungeöffneter Briefe, die auf Charlies leicht eingestaubter Arbeitsfläche darauf wartete beachtet zu werden. Seufzend den Kopf schüttelnd wandte James sich zu Charlie, der ein verlegenes Grinsen zeigte.

„Viel zu tun. Wir haben einen Haufen Jungtiere dieses Jahr, die wollen alle unterhalten werden", versuchte er sich rauszureden. „Und ich bin alt. Ich vergess sowas mal… Wenn es was Wichtiges gibt, dann merkt man das schon am vibrierenden Briefpapier…" Charlie räusperte sich und wurde puterrot um die Nase herum, was James glucksen ließ.

„Na ja…" James winkte ab und setzte sich auf die Küchentheke, fing den herumflatternden Plüschdrachen auf, der sich auch schon ewig in Charlies Hütte herumtrieb. Als Kleinkinder hatten sie ihn durch das halbe Reservat verfolgt, aber seit sie älter waren vereinsamte der Plüschdrache immer mehr, weil ihm kaum noch Beachtung von den vielen Rotschöpfen, die den Sommer über manchmal vorbeikamen, geschenkt wurde.

Deswegen knautschte James den Drachen jetzt so gut er konnte und versuchte dieses merkwürdige Déjà-Vu-Gefühl zu verdrängen, dass er bei dem Blick in die dunklen Knopfaugen bekam. Wurde er jetzt nostalgisch oder wieso ließ der Drache so schreckliche Gefühle in ihm aufsteigen? Als ob er von denen nicht ohnehin überflutet wäre…

„Ich fänd's schon wichtig, wenn mein Bruder mit einem Kerl durchbrennen würde", haute James Charlie fast vom Stuhl – aber mit der folgenden Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet: breit grinsend sprang Charlie auf und klatschte jubelnd in die Hände.

„Na endlich!", rief er aus. „Ich wusste, dass er Fleur irgendwann abschießt und kapiert, wie viel angenehmer es mit Männern ist."

„Wieso tut Fleur bei dieser Sache niemanden außer mir Leid?", fragte James den Plüschdrachen, der ihm ein paar Flusen zupustete. „Mann, wo hab ich den denn gesehen?"

„Du kennst den Kleinen seit du selbst noch klein warst", gluckste Charlie und drehte James den Rücken zu.

„Jaah… aber…" James kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wo hast du den eigentlich her, Onkel Charlie?" Er schaute auf, aber Charlie hatte ihn alleine gelassen und bestimmt giggelte er im Nebenzimmer wie ein kleines Mädchen, weil sein Bruder eine männliche Freundin hatte.

Seufzend rutschte James von der Theke, drehte sich um und setzte den Drachen auf die Fensterbank, wo der sich hastig umdrehte um seine lebenden Artgenossen zu beobachten, die immer noch ihre Runden am Himmel drehten, dabei miteinander spielten oder sich gegenseitig umbrachten, so genau konnte man das nie sagen.

James konnte sagen, dass er gerade bemerkte, was für eine gute Bestrafung es war, ihn weit weg von seiner Familie und seinen Freunden einsam verrotten zu lassen. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann kam Fred ihn mit Roxanne in den Ferien besuchen, so wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatten.

Und wenn er Pech hatte, dann trösteten Louis und Scorpius sich gegenseitig, wenn sie einsam und alleine Bill und Dracos Geknutsche ertragen mussten. Wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich das Beste, wenn es so kommen würde, nachdem James sich derartig mit beiden gezofft hatte und nicht während er unschuldig darauf hoffte, dass er weiterhin der Mittelpunkt beider Welten wäre.

Das Unvermeidbare bahnte sich ja schon über Monate hinweg an und auch wenn er es in den letzten Wochen zu ignorieren versucht hatte, so konnte man einen Fluss ja auch nicht ewig stauen. Irgendwann brach jeder Damm, vor allem dann, wenn man vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag aufeinander hocken würde. Lieber machte er es beiden leicht oder zumindest leichter, bevor sie sich weiter einredeten, James wäre es wert derartig bedingungslos geliebt zu werden, anstatt dass er seinen zweiten Vornamen gegen Arschloch tauschte.

Vielleicht wollte ein feiger Teil von ihm auch einfach weglaufen und sein Stolz redete ihm ein, dass er nur das Beste für alle wollte und nicht Angst vor der Verantwortung hatte. Gut, er würde schon sehen, wie sich das alles entwickelt hatte, wenn er wieder da war. Es war nur schade, dass er kein einziges Wort mehr mit Scorpius hatte reden können und dass er Louis nicht mehr damit hatte aufziehen können, dass er wie ein Mädchen schlug.

James strich sich abwesend über die Lippen und erschreckte sich dann fast zu Tode, als jemand ihm von hinten die Hände auf die Schultern knallte, wodurch er beinahe in den Boden gerammt wurde.

„So, Süßer, dann gehen wir doch mal die Drachen begrüßen", sagte Charlie enthusiastisch und zwinkerte, bevor er James herumriss, das hörbare Schlucken nicht beachtend.

Alleine mit Charlie war ja wohl Bestrafung genug. Entweder würden die Drachen James umbringen oder sein Onkel demonstrierte James persönlich, dass er an Louis' miserablen Zustand schuld war. Das hatte er wahrscheinlich genauso verdient, wie schon wieder in dieser unsagbar großen Wanne Selbstmitleid zu schwimmen, die ihn davon abhalten wollte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass Louis und Scorpius es viel schwerer hatten – immerhin standen sie aufeinander und auch noch auf James, während er nur Scorpius liebte und Louis als seinen Cousin behalten wollte. Das war vollkommen eindeutig. Dass er Louis hatte küssen müssen lag nur an diesen Veela-Genen, die natürlich absolut keinen Einfluss auf Scorpius hatten…

Irgendwie sowas…

„Die Drachen", presste James heiser hervor und grinste seinen Onkel an, den er noch mit Fred zusammen ausquetschen musste. So viel zu tun, da hatte er ohnehin keine Zeit dafür seinen Freund zu vermissen oder in Liebeskummer zu versinken. „Ja, natürlich… Wo hast du den Plüschdrachen nochmal her?"

Charlie lachte schallend auf, legte James einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn zur Tür. „Nach siebzehn Jahren interessiert dich das auf einmal? Was soll ich dir noch für Dinge aus meiner dunklen Vergangenheit berichten, Jamie?", versuchte er James zu veralbern, aber sein Grinsen verschwand auch wieder, als James' Miene eiskalt blieb. „Oh, so ernst? Liebeskummer, Jamie? Schreib deinem Scorpi doch einen schön kitschigen Liebesbrief."

„Igitt, nee… Auf sowas steh ich gar nicht", sagte James abwehrend. „Was ich manchmal zum Valentinstag gekriegt habe war widerwärtig schnulzig. Sowas kann man nicht ernst nehmen…"

„Na, so kannst du das nicht sagen, Jamie", meinte Charlie tadelnd. „In jeder Valentinskarte steckt eine Gryffindor-große Portion Mut und beinhaltet vielleicht nicht immer tiefe Gefühle, aber zumindest aufrichtige Zuneigung. Also mach dich nicht lustig darüber, wenn manche Menschen zu leicht geschwollenen Formulierungen neigen. Die Drachen?"

„Das war mal ein abrupter Themenwechsel", konnte James gerade noch sagen, bevor er aus der Hütte raus in die rumänische Pampa geschoben wurde.

„Ich hab sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Mein Herz ist voller Sehnsucht", rief Charlie übertrieben dramatisch aus und brachte James dazu seine Augen so überdeutlich zu verdrehen, dass er glaubte, sie würden nie wieder das Licht der Welt erblickten und er müsse sich von nun an stets an Charlies dämlichen Gegluckse orientieren.

Aber das würde seinem Onkel schon noch vergehen…

James' diabolisches Lachen vermischte sich mit Charlies Gegluckse, als er an das ungeduldig auf seinen Einsatz wartende Veritaserum in seinem Koffer dachte.


	36. Kissenschlacht

**Kissenschlacht**

„Kopf hoch, Scorpius. Du willst doch nicht mit tränenverschmierten Augen deinen Vater begrüßen, oder?" Louis umfasste sanft Scorpius' Kinn, hob es leicht an und wischte ihm mit einem Papiertaschentuch über die nassen Wangen, ignorierte dabei geflissentlich das laute Schniefen. Vor der Wohnungstür häuften sich bereits die von Louis achtlos auf den Boden geworfenen Taschentücher, aber Scorpius' Tränen tröpfelten aus seinen Augen, als gäbe es irgendwo hinter dem Sehnerv eine unerschöpfliche Quelle salziger Flüssigkeit.

„Ihm ist bestimmt irgendwas passiert", presste Scorpius mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor, drehte den Kopf von Louis weg und wischte sich mit den Ärmeln über die Augen. „Deswegen schreibt er nicht. Bestimmt… Bestimmt… ähm…"

Louis seufzte und tätschelte Scorpius' Schulter. „Ihm ist nichts passiert. James geht's gut bei Onkel Charlie, das hat der mir nämlich geschrieben", sagte er, was Scorpius aber nicht unbedingt beruhigte, sondern nur den Grund änderte, warum er die metaphorische Regenwolke über seinem Kopf nicht mehr loswurde. Dann war James zwar nichts Schlimmes zugestoßen, aber er wollte einfach nicht mit Scorpius sprechen und das war ja fast genauso schlimm.

„Jetzt komm schon, Scorpius…" Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes beseitigte Louis das Taschentuch-Chaos auf dem mit teuren Teppich ausgelegten Hausflur und sah sich nach dem Portier um, der ihn wahrscheinlich umgebracht hätte, wenn er das sehen würde. Ohnehin hatte Louis sich einen relativ merkwürdigen Blick von dem älteren Herrn unten in der Eingangshalle eingefangen, was Scorpius gar nicht verstehen konnte. Immerhin war Louis so lieb und nett und immer wenn da wenn Scorpius schon wieder zu schniefen begann.

Scorpius hickste. „Ich hör ja schon auf", versuchte er mit fester Stimme zu sagen und schrumpfte unter Louis' bohrendem Blick leicht zusammen. Aber nach einer halben Stunde vor der Tür, mit großen Koffern an der Seite und schmerzenden Füßen, konnte man die angespannten Nerven verstehen. Scorpius sammelte seine Nerven also wieder ein, schnürte sie fest zusammen und hob die Hand um zu klopfen.

„Wieso klopfst du an deine Wohnungstür?", fragte Louis verwirrt.

Scorpius schaute hoch zu ihm, dann wieder auf den Boden und zuckte mit den Schultern, öffnete gerade den Mund, als die Tür aufging. „Überraschung", sagte er grinsend, während seine Augen schon wieder so heftig brannten, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie würden in Flammen stehen. Aber sein Vater merkte das nicht, weil Scorpius sich sofort gegen seine Brust drückte und dabei unauffällig die neuen Tränchen an Dracos Schulter abwischte.

„Wieso klopfst du, Scorpius?", fragte Draco nicht minder verwirrt als Louis es getan hatte, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab den Kopf seines Sohnes zur Begrüßung zu tätscheln.

„Hab ich mich auch gefragt", murmelte Louis, gespannt beobachtend, wie Draco versuchte Scorpius wegzuschieben, der sich daraufhin aber nur noch fester an ihn klammerte. „Hi, Draco." Louis nahm die Hand, die eben noch auf Scorpius' Kopf gelegen hatte, und schüttelte sie. Scorpius zuckte leicht zusammen, als er glaubte so etwas wie einen kleinen Blitz zwischen den Handflächen hin- und herzucken zu sehen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sich der lederne Handschuh seines Vaters einfach nur statisch aufgeladen – oder diese kurze Entladung versinnbildlichte wie wenig die beiden sich ausstehen konnten, das war nämlich auch so überdeutlich.

„Mr. Malfoy reicht vollkommen", sagte Draco etwas zu freundlich, damit man es ihm abkaufte.

Louis nickte. „Draco find ich auch okay", sagte er dreist, klopfte Scorpius' Vater auf die Schulter und stellte sich unschuldig lächelnd dem kalten Blick aus den noch kälteren grauen Augen. „Ist ein hübscher Name, wirklich."

„Rutsch nicht aus, Nummer Drei, Schleim unter den Sohlen kostet Leben", gab Draco anscheinend leicht genervt zurück, dabei war Louis doch so lieb und nett und hatte immer genug Taschentücher für seinen Sohn, der die letzten Tränen wegblinzelte und seinen Vater losließ.

„Ich freu mich so dich zu sehen, Vater", sagte Scorpius und biss sich schnell auf die Innenseite seiner Unterlippe, bevor die zu auffällig zu beben begann.

„Oh…" Draco strich leicht lächelnd über Scorpius' Wange, runzelte kurz die Stirn, als er wohl ein paar letzte Tränenspuren fühlte. „Ich auch, Scorpius. Kommt erstmal rein. Ich hab mir freigenommen, damit du mir alles von deinem ersten Geburtstag mit deinen Freunden erzählen kannst." Er grinste erwartungsvoll, was erneut die Tränen in Scorpius' Augen trieb. „Ähm… Hab ich…" Draco fuhr sich konfus durch die Haare, merkte dabei, dass er die leicht zurückgehenden Stellen am Haaransatz entblößte und strich sich schnell wieder ein paar Strähnen in die Stirn.

„Meine Füße tun weh", machte Louis auf sich aufmerksam, von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend.

„Ah, jaah…" Draco schnippte, worauf ein Hauself erschien, dem er kurz sagte, in welche Zimmer er die Koffer bitte bringen solle. „Erzähl mir erstmal, was dich so traurig macht, Scorpius", fuhr er fort, legte seinem Sohn einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn in den Flur hinein, Louis vollkommen ignorierend, obwohl er doch so lieb und nett und überfordert von der Größe der Wohnung war.

„Ich bin… beeindruckt… und ein kleiner Teil von mir ist eingeschüchtert", gab Louis zu, rempelte Draco wohl extra lockerleicht an, als er an ihm vorbei in den Salon trat. „Darf ich mal rufen und abwarten, ob es hallt?", fragte er und schaute mit bettelndem Blick über die Schulter, worauf Draco die Augen verdrehte.

„Hier ist der Salon", erläuterte Draco netterweise. „Die Tür links führt zum Wohn- und Essbereich, wo dein Vater sich übrigens gerade damit quält ein Sandwich zuzubereiten, das zur Abwechslung mal aus gesunden Zutaten besteht. Es steht dir vollkommen frei, die Bücher hier zu lesen, Nummer Drei, am besten auf einer der Sitzgelegenheiten hier." Draco machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, worauf Louis sich von dem Anblick der wandhohen Bücherregale erschlagen ließ. „Aber nimm sie nicht mit in die anderen Räume, dann brauch ich Stunden um sie wieder einzusammeln und an denselben Platz zu stellen."

Louis nickte vor sich hin, während er sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte und schließlich an der Treppe hängenblieb. „Es gibt einen zweiten Stock?"

„Und einen Dritten", sagte Draco kalt und seufzte, als Louis anerkennend pfiff. „Wie dein Vater… Aber da befindet sich hauptsächlich die Terrasse und mein Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer, deiner Hautfarbe nach zu urteilen also nichts, das dich interessieren könnte."

„Ich hab probiert braun zu werden, aber davon krieg ich nur mehr Sommersprossen", meinte Louis leicht abwesend, marschierte die kleine Treppe vom Eingangsbereich herunter und fuhr mit der Hand testend über die weißen Möbel. „Stehst auf schwarz-weiße Sachen, hm? Und so viel Glas…" Er streckte die Hand aus und hinterließ einen perfekten Fingerabdruck auf dem Glastisch vor dem Sofa, was Draco dazu brachte die Finger tief in Scorpius' Schulter zu graben.

„Scorpius wird dir sicherlich liebend gerne noch alles zeigen. Ihr schlaft beide im zweiten Stock. Wenn du dich also nachts verläufst – was ich für unmöglich hielt, bis dein Vater mir das Gegenteil bewies – dann kannst du dich ja an ihn wenden. Nach acht Uhr hat Taffy nämlich Feierabend." Draco seufzte. „Hauselfen und Feierabend…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er auf den offenen Durchgang, der ins Esszimmer führte, deutete. „Setzt euch. Ich hole mal Bill."

Scorpius nickte, obwohl er seinen Vater und dessen warme Schulter nur äußerst ungerne ziehen ließ, aber kurz danach hatte er ja Louis', die auch durchaus annehmbar zum Ankuscheln war.

„Euer Hauself heißt Taffy? Lecker… Jetzt hätte ich furchtbar gerne ein Toffee", murmelte Louis vor sich hin, während er sich von Scorpius zum Tisch ziehen ließ. „Wow… Was für eine Aussicht." Anstatt sich hinzusetzen, wie Scorpius – obwohl der auch eher plumpste anstatt sich vernünftig hinzusetzen – marschierte Louis mit großen Augen zum Fenster, von wo aus man die grünen Baumwipfel des Central Parks sehen konnte. „25.000 Bäume auf einem Haufen und das mitten in der Stadt."

„James schreibt nicht", schniefte Scorpius, worauf Louis aufhörte leicht vor- und zurückzuwippen, während er die Aussicht genoss, sich dabei auf den größten See fixierend.

„Hä?" Louis schaute über die Schulter. „Scorpius, das wird schon wieder, wenn ihr in der Schule seid. Komm her und schau dir diese Aussicht an."

„Kenn ich schon", murmelte Scorpius, die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkend und sein Gesicht auf den Ellenbogen abstützend.

Aufseufzend wandte Louis sich von den bodenlangen Fenstern ab und besetzte den Stuhl neben Scorpius, tätschelte den weißblonden Haarschopf bis Scorpius hochschaute. „Du hast ihm auch noch nicht geschrieben, also darfst du dich eigentlich nicht beschweren", meinte er und ordnete Scorpius' durcheinander gekommene Haarsträhnen.

„Aber er hat auch meinen Geburtstag ohne triftigen Grund ruiniert", sagte Scorpius, das Kinn senkend, was aber nicht dazu führte, dass Louis die Finger aus seinen Haaren nahm. „Alles, an das ich mich klammern kann ist, dass er nicht gesagt hat, es sei vorbei. Dabei hat es sich ziemlich danach angehört."

„Ach, Scorpius… Wir nehmen uns heute Abend Schokolade, schlüpfen in unsere Pyjamas und setzen uns zusammen mit großen, kuscheligen Kissen vor den Kamin. Im Floh-TV läuft so eine uralte Verfilmung von _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_. Miserable schauspielerische Umsetzung der kitschigen Dialoge in einer dennoch zeitlosen Geschichte über Freundschaft, Liebe und was wirklich wichtig ist im Leben."

„Beleidige nicht das größte Projekt im Leben deines Stiefdaddys, Sohn." Das erste, was Scorpius auffiel, als Bill Weasley hereinkam, waren die etwas längeren Haare, die ihm aber irgendwie standen.

„Was?" Louis wich zurück, als Bill ihn in den Arm nehmen wollte, und klopfte ihm nur gegen den Oberarm. „Der Schund, der deinen Töchtern immer wieder über Lupin hinweggeholfen hat ist von Scorpius' Vater?"

„Quatsch", kam es von hinten, bevor Draco Bill mit der Hand gegen den Hinterkopf schlug. „Dein Sohn redet von der Low-Budget-Produktion, die wir damals zusammen im Kino gesehen haben. Da war ich noch auf W.A.D.A."

Louis stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf, während sein Vater ihm ein Sandwich vor die Nase stellte und vergeblich auf ein Lob wartete. „Du warst auf der Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts, Draco?" Jetzt wandte er sich doch Bill zu, der ihn breit angrinste. „Vicca wollte da doch auch hin, aber irgendjemand im Vorstand schien mehr zu erwarten als Sex."

Draco räusperte sich verhalten, bevor er Scorpius ebenfalls ein angeblich gesundes, wenn auch etwas Eiweißhaltigeres Abendessen vor die Nase stellte, dann den Platz am Kopfende des Tisches einnahm. „Ja, also… Ich konnte mir auch besseres vorstellen, aber nach dem Krieg musste ich erstmal eine halbe Ewigkeit Sozialstunden ableisten und dann wollte mir keiner zu einer vernünftigen Ausbildung verhelfen. Miese Bastarde voller Vorurteile…" Er grummelte leise vor sich hin, bis Bill endlich aufgab die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes bekommen zu wollen und sich neben Draco setzte.

„Dann bist du Schauspieler?", fragte Louis und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Nicht sehr erfolgreicher, weil ich das nicht weiß?"

„Salazar bewahre." Draco lachte auf. „Ich kann nicht schauspielern."

„Er lügt", warf Bill ein, Scorpius zugrinsend. „Malfoys sind gute Schauspieler." Wenn er versuchte so die Zuneigung seines ‚Stiefsohnes' zu bekommen, dann machte er es komplett falsch. Scorpius konnte ebenfalls nicht schauspielern. Das lag in der Familie.

„Jetzt bin ich doch ein bisschen verwirrt… Soll ich das wirklich essen? Das ist ja nur Grünzeug", beschwerte Louis sich und hob den obersten Teil seines Sandwiches ab, bevor er sehnsüchtig zu Scorpius' bisher verschmähtem Sandwich sah. „Papa, du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag."

„Hält mich nicht davon ab es zu versuchen", sagte Bill weiterhin grinsend, wofür er sich einen kalten Blick von Louis einfing. „Du musst auch mal etwas Salat essen, mein Kleiner."

Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Was machst du denn jetzt, Draco? Wir fragen uns das schon immer in Hogwarts. Fred ist kurz davor Wetten abzuschließen", sagte er, schnappte sich Scorpius' Teller und stibitzte sich dessen Schinken-Sandwich, weil es sonst nicht angerührt werden würde. Lieber starrte Scorpius seufzend aus dem Fenster und überlegte, ob er James wohl jemals wiedersehen würde, nachdem schon Gerüchte im Umlauf waren, Professor Longbottom hätte ihn an die Riesenkrake verfüttert.

„Schon mal daran gedacht, einfach meinen Sohn zu fragen? Oder zu blond dafür, Nummer Drei?" Draco versuchte ins Blickfeld seines Sohnes zu rutschen, weshalb er aber näher an Bill geriet, der die Gelegenheit nutzte und sich Dracos Hand schnappte, um dann ihre Finger ineinander zu verknoten. „Außerdem wollen wir ja nicht über mich reden. Die Geschichten kenne ich alle schon. Was macht die Schule?"

„Steht immer noch in Schottland", murmelte Louis, bevor er in Scorpius' Sandwich biss um keine weiteren Fragen zu beantworten, weshalb sich kurz darauf alle Blicke auf Scorpius fixierten, der schwer seufzte.

„Es ist alles super", sagte Scorpius und zeigte sein breitestes Grinsen. „Habt ihr das von Fred gehört? Das war wirklich knapp, aber jetzt geht's ihm wieder besser und er muss nur noch täglich so eine Salbe benutzen, die lässt sein Gesicht so lustig schillern, wenn das Licht falsch fällt."

„George hat geschrieben, Freddie hätte einen Vertrag bei den Bats bekommen", versuchte Bill wenigstens auf Scorpius einzugehen, während Draco schon diesen Blick drauf hatte, der bedeuten würde, dass Scorpius sich auf einen weiteren langen Shopping-Trip zur Kompensierung seiner Probleme einstellen konnte.

„Jaah, aber er hat noch nicht unterschrieben, soweit ich weiß", sagte Scorpius, schaute fragend zu Louis um sich abzusichern, aber der war gerade vollauf damit beschäftigt eine Tomate angewidert auf seinen Teller zu knallen, was Bill aufseufzen ließ. „Er wollte ihn seinem Onkel… Percy? Ja, Percy zeigen und genau durcharbeiten, damit sein Vater ihm nicht vorhalten kann, er würde blindlings unterschreiben."

„Klingt nach George, ja", sagte Bill kopfschüttelnd, hob Dracos Hand zu seinem Mund und war kurz davor einen Kuss auf die blassen Fingerknöchel zu hauchen, wenn Draco ihm seine Hand nicht plötzlich entzogen hätte.

„Du verstehst dich gut mit Fred?", wollte Draco wissen, seinen Sohn etwas zu eingehend musternd, was dazu führte, dass Scorpius sich ziemlich unwohl fühlte und begann auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen.

„Ja, also… Er meint, wir seien beide versnobte Kinder und müssten zusammenhalten", gab er zu, was seinen Vater schnauben ließ.

„Versnobt… Ein versnobter Weasley, früher gab's sowas nicht." Draco winkte ab, als Bill den Mund öffnete. „Du weißt, wie ich das meine…"

„Natürlich weiß ich das, aber du hattest ja auch noch nicht das Vergnügen mit meinen Kindern. Schau dir Louis und sein Sandwich an, wenn das nicht versnobt ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht…" Bill klopfte auf seine Oberschenkel. „Kommst du kuscheln, Draco?"

„Nicht vor den Kindern", gab Draco emotionslos zurück und fuhr fort, bevor Bill mehr tun konnte als den Mund öffnen. „Möchtest du etwas anderes?", wandte er sich an Louis.

„Ja, nicht als Kind bezeichnet werden", sagte Louis mit einem Seufzen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir haben uns im Hogwarts-Express mit Süßigkeiten versorgt, und davon ist die Hälfte sogar nach dem Portschlüssel dringeblieben. Papa, nicht vor den Kindern."

Bill hatte wieder nach Dracos Hand gegriffen und ließ sie jetzt schmunzelnd los, bevor er sich grinsend aufrichtete. „Es ist spät. Vielleicht kommt ihr erstmal an und wir unterhalten uns morgen. Ihr seid sicher müde."

Draco presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, wandte sich von Scorpius ab und schaute hoch zu Bill, der irgendetwas flüsterte, was Draco schließlich resignierend seufzen ließ. „Okay, okay… Wie wäre es denn damit, dass Bill und ich jetzt etwas richtig schön ungesundes zu essen holen gehen und wenn wir wieder da sind schauen wir uns die grottenschlechte Verfilmung von _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ an, ja?" Er schaute vor allem Scorpius fragend an und bei dem Hundeblick fiel es jedem Menschen auf der Welt schwer zu sagen, dass man sich lieber in sein Bett verkriechen und komatös daliegen wollte. Also nickte Scorpius, weil er ohnehin zu lange in den letzten Tagen depressiv an seine Decke gestarrt hatte.

„Oh, können wir auch in das Musical gehen, das demnächst am Broadway anlaufen soll? James meinte immer, sowas sei extrem schwul. Das muss ich also mal ausprobieren", sagte Louis breit grinsend, schaute zu seinem Vater, der sich leise räusperte, und hob fragend die Augenbrauen, bevor er zu Draco schaute, der aufstand und mit verschränkten Armen aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Schwul… so ein Klischee…" Draco wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Zimmer, ließ Louis dadurch ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich geben.

„Ah… jetzt hab ich's", sagte er und wandte sich Scorpius zu. „Dein Vater ist niedlich. Er lässt sich so leicht ärgern, wenn du nur ein bisschen auf blöd machst." Jetzt streckte er sich über den Tisch und klopfte seinem Vater auf die Schulter. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du gerne Zeit mit ihm verbringst, Papa, aber diese… längeren Haare stehen dir gar nicht. Midlife-Crisis?"

Bill hob die Augenbrauen. „Du bist in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung heute, Louis", sagte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich schiebe das auf die lange Reise."

„Ich schiebe das darauf, dass ich versuche deinen Lebensgefährten nicht gleich zu vergraulen", sagte Louis etwas ernster, seinen leeren Teller wieder zu Scorpius' Platz schiebend. „Du solltest froh sein. Statistiken beweisen, dass Kinder neue Liebschaften ihrer Eltern generell selten sofort gutheißen und sehr einfallsreich werden, wenn es darum geht sie wieder zu vertreiben. Vicca würde das genauso machen, weil sie irgendwann die Abzweigung zum Erwachsen werden verpasst hat."

„Dominique sagt, dass sie beide gut damit zurecht kommen", sagte Bill und fuhr sich durch die Haare, versuchte anscheinend unauffällig festzustellen, ob die neue Länge ihm stand – Scorpius' Meinung nach verdeckte sie wunderbar ein paar der wulstigen Narben auf dem markanten Gesicht.

„Nicci zieht auch etwas Positives aus heftigem Gewitter", gluckste Louis, winkte aber ab, als Bills Stirn sich in Sorgenfalten legte. „Gewitter kann sehr schön sein. Besonders vom Astronomieturm aus."

Bill atmete tief durch und lächelte Scorpius zu, der den Blick schnell auf seinen Teller richtete. „Wir reden da nochmal drüber, Louis. Dazu hatten wir –"

„Dazu hatten wir mehr als genug Gelegenheit, Papa", sagte Louis kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist okay. Draco ist ein niedliches Ding. Allein schon seine nicht zu übersehenden Antipathien mir gegenüber, die er zu überspielen versucht, weil er befürchtet, das könnte zu einem Streitthema werden, sobald du es bemerkst… Hups, jetzt weißt du's ja." Louis presste sich eine Hand gegen den Mund und verbarg so nur vor seinem Vater das amüsierte Grinsen, Scorpius konnte es aber noch sehen und schmunzelte deswegen auch.

„Wir…" Bill schaute noch einmal zu Scorpius und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir reden noch, wenn du willst, Louis."

„Ja, ja…" Louis winkte ab. „Jetzt geh kuscheln, wenn du es so nötig hast, Papa. Scorpius und ich packen erstmal aus, oder?"

Scorpius schreckte auf, als er angesprochen wurde und lächelte steif. „Ja, finde ich auch." Er kassierte einige verwirrte Blicke, räusperte sich und stand auf. „Viel Spaß, Mr… äh, Bill." Weiterhin lächelnd zog Scorpius Louis an der Schulter hoch und hinter sich her, bevor er eine Antwort bekam. „Das ist irgendwie komisch", murmelte er Louis zu, der glucksend einen Arm um Scorpius' Schulter legte und ihn zum Glück weg von dem Bild zog, das sich hinter ihnen in grellen Farben abzeichnete, als Draco das Zimmer wieder betrat. Bill zog ihn nämlich gleich an sich und weil Draco anscheinend nicht bemerkte, dass Louis schamlos über seine Schulter zurückstarrte, erwiderte er das sogar.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf, konnte einfach immer noch nicht fassen, dass sein Vater dort stand und so verzückt lächelnd einen anderen Mann umarmte. Und wieso durfte sein Vater jetzt glücklich seine Ehe brechen, während Scorpius nichts anderes übrig blieb als seufzend am Fenster zu sitzen und auf einen Brief von James zu warten?

„Magst du meinen Vater nicht, Brüderchen?", raunte Louis Scorpius ins Ohr, worauf der leicht errötete, aber sofort den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dich als Bruder zu bezeichnen würde ich gerne vermeiden", sagte Scorpius leise, während er Louis' Arm wieder von seiner Schulter schob. „Wir, ähm… Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Ist eigentlich nicht schwer zu finden. Gleich hier die Treppe hoch…" Louis' Handgelenk greifend zog Scorpius ihn hinter sich her in den zweiten Stock, deutete auf die erste Tür rechts. „Die dort. Am Ende des Ganges ist mein Zimmer, dazwischen das Bad. Wenn ich dir zu lange brauche, dann kannst du auch in das im Erdgeschoss gehen, aber lieber nicht nach oben…" Scorpius zeigte auf die im Dunkeln liegende Treppe am Ende des Flurs, gleich in der Nähe seiner Zimmertür. „Vater kann da empfindlich werden."

„Ich wette, sein Bad ist überfüllt mit Haarwachstumsmittel und Anti-Falten-Creme", schmunzelte Louis vor sich und starrte noch einen Augenblick lang die Treppenstufen an, bis Scorpius mit einem Räuspern auf die geöffnete Tür hinwies.

„Das ist das Gästezimmer, also erwarte nicht zu viel", sagte Scorpius etwas verlegen und machte Platz, damit Louis eintreten konnte.

„Das Bett schreit ja geradezu danach sich drauf zu werfen", hauchte Louis anerkennend, die großen blauen Augen stur auf das Bett am Fenster richtend, das leider keinen Blick auf den Central Park hatte, dafür aber auf die Skyline von New York, die vor allem jetzt, wo es dunkler wurde, auch ein unglaublicher Anblick war. „Amerikanische Betten sind merkwürdig. Ich habe selten so viele Kissen und Decken gesehen…" Louis schmiss seinen Koffer auf das Bett und klappte ihn auf, wühlte beschäftigt darin herum.

Scorpius schloss die Tür hinter sich und zuckte zusammen, als er ein merkwürdiges, dumpfes Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Kaum hatte er sich umgedreht musste er auch schon wieder glucksen, weil Louis den unbeobachteten Augenblick genutzt hatte, um seine Würde unters Bett zu kicken und sich draufzuschmeißen. Allerdings hatte er wohl nicht damit gerechnet derartig in die flauschigen Massen der Kissen und Decken einzusinken.

Ein ziemlich mädchenhaftes Giggeln entfuhr Scorpius, als er Louis' Kampf mit den Kissen beobachtete, bevor er sich schließlich erbarmte und sich das Louis am gefährlichsten werdende Kissen schnappte, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Mit dem zerzaußten Blondhaar sah Louis auch noch aus, als würde er gerade erst aufgewacht sein, aber das nahm ihm wie immer nicht ein Fünkchen seines Charmes, der durch das faszinierende Lächeln noch verstärkt wurde.

„Die Hälfte davon beförderst du vorm Schlafen auf den Boden", sagte Scorpius, das Kissen gegen seinen Bauch drückend, worauf Louis kurz den Blick darauf fixierte, bevor er hoch in Scorpius' Gesicht schaute und sich auf den Ellenbogen aufstützte. Sich die Lippen befeuchtend richtete Scorpius den Blick ebenfalls erst auf sein Kissen, bevor er es wieder wagte Louis anzusehen, allerdings nur kurz, dann schaute er zum Fenster zurück. „Die Aussicht… ähm…"

„Ist dir das unangenehm?", unterbrach Louis Scorpius' Gestotter.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur ein bisschen merkwürdig, dass mein Vater jetzt mit deinem Vater… Ich meine, er hat mit meiner Mutter niemals am Tisch Händchen gehalten", sagte er und klammerte sich fester an sein Kissen, das ihm jetzt Trost spenden musste. „Jetzt ist meine Mutter gar nicht mehr hier… Und vielleicht hasst sie mich sogar, weil ich lieber zu meinem Vater wollte, anstatt zu ihr…"

„Ich meinte eigentlich, dass ich hier bin", sagte Louis, worauf sich eine Unmenge warmes Blut in Scorpius' Wangen sammelte und sie ganz rot färbte. „Es könnte dir unangenehm sein."

Langsam drehte Scorpius sich um und legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. „Wieso… sollte es? Wir sind doch noch Freunde, und ich meine… also… Ich hab jetzt gerne einen Freund bei mir."

Louis lächelte ihn an, streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr mit den Fingerknöcheln über Scorpius' glühende Wange. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte Louis sanft, worauf Scorpius noch verwirrter wurde.

„Was denn?", fragte er nach, bekam zuerst aber nur ein Lächeln als Antwort.

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen", sagte Louis, aber das schien ihm auch als Antwort zu reichen, während Scorpius noch auf einen weiteren Satz wartete – vergeblich. Stattdessen bekam er plötzlich ein Kissen direkt gegen die Nase und plumpste nach hinten.

„Das ist unfair! Louis! Das ist meine erste Kissenschlacht, ich weiß nicht, wie das geht", rief Scorpius, als er noch ein zweites Kissen abbekam, gefolgt von diabolischem Gelächter. Kurzerhand holte er mit dem Kissen in seinen Armen aus und haute es Louis gegen die Wange, worauf Federn durch die Luft segelten, sich aber nicht auf den Boden oder die Matratze legen konnten, weil sie durch die ausholende Bewegung von Louis wieder aufgewirbelt wurden.

„_Das_ war unfair, Scorpius", gab Louis zurück und umklammerte Scorpius' Handgelenk, bevor dessen Kissen ihn erneut erwischte. „Du bist doch das Opfer und darfst dich nicht wehren", raunte er, sich ein bisschen zu weit herunterlehnend. Scorpius drehte den Kopf zur Seite und errötete wieder langsam, wurde sogar scharlachrot, als Louis regelrecht auf ihn krabbelte.

„Da-Das sind wieder diese… diese… ähm…" Scorpius wusste eigentlich gar nicht mehr, was er hatte sagen sollen, weil das Gewicht des anderen Körpers ihn gänzlich davon abhielt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aber genau diese Gesten waren es, die Scorpius immer so verwirrten und in diese Zwickmühle gebracht hatten, die James sicherlich bemerkt hatte, weshalb er so ausgerastet war. Es war ganz offensichtlich nur Scorpius' Schuld, dass James wütend auf ihn war und er hatte es auch verdient, aber wie sollte er versuchen sich zu bessern, wenn Louis' Lippen seinen so nahe kamen?

Schwer schluckend versuchte Scorpius nicht in die hypnotisierenden blauen Augen zu schauen und war unglaublich froh, als das Klopfen seines Vaters Louis dazu brachte sich wenigstens aufzusetzen, allerdings anscheinend ohne Ansatz eines schlechten Gewissens in Hinsicht auf die mehr als zweideutige Position.

„Störe ich?", fragte Draco, als er hereinschaute.

Louis schüttelte den Kopf, Scorpius war sich da aber nicht so sicher. „Kissen kaputt", sagte Louis und schüttelte das Kissen aus, verteilte noch mehr Federn im Zimmer.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Draco mit einem Seufzen und kam mit wehendem Mantel herein, schaute sich interessiert um. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr… Habt ihr nicht mal angefangen auszupacken?" Er bemerkte Louis' Koffer, schaute hinein und erstarrte.

Scorpius versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber mit Louis auf seiner Hüfte war das ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen, das auch noch dadurch behindert wurde, dass Louis sich ebenfalls nicht rührte, sondern nur Draco aus großen Augen anstarrte. Blitzschnell streckte Louis dann die Hand aus und schlug den Kofferdeckel zu, ignorierte Scorpius' fragenden Blick und lieferte sich einen stummen Starrwettkampf mit Draco, dessen Lederhandschuhe knisternde Geräusche von sich gaben, als er die Hände langsam zu Fäusten ballte.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihr besondere Wünsche habt", presste Draco bemüht ruhig hervor.

Louis verengte die Augen leicht. „Solange kein Gemüse dabei ist…"

„Äh…" Scorpius räusperte sich. „Du weißt ja, was ich mag", sagte er seinem Vater, der ihn gar nicht anschaute, aber trotzdem nickte, bevor er sich mit flatterndem Mantel umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer stürmte. „Das war jetzt merkwürdig…"

Entweder ignorierte Louis Scorpius, oder er hatte ihn einfach nicht gehört, was zu dem abwesenden Blick passen würde.

„Könntest du… Könntest du von mir runtergehen?" Scorpius tippte Louis an, worauf der den Kopf schüttelte und heruntersah, breit grinste.

„Aber es ist doch so gemütlich", säuselte er und kniff Scorpius in die Wangen, bevor der nachfragen konnte, was das denn eben gewesen war. „Wo waren wir stehengeblieben? Ah, jaah… Dein erste Kissenschlacht, die gehört natürlich mir – immerhin sammele ich deine ersten Male." Damit holte er wieder mit dem Kissen aus und ließ es vollkommen unbeschwert lachend auf Scorpius niederrasen, der sich vergeblich versuchte in Sicherheit zu bringen.


	37. Fanatismus

**Fanatismus**

Louis' Herz schmerzte, als hätte jemand einen Pflock direkt hinein gerammt und würde jetzt ununterbrochen Salz auf die blutenden Ränder streuen. Sein Herz blutete und keiner bemerkte auch nur ansatzweise, wie weh es getan hatte, was James zu ihm gesagt. Es brachte auch nichts zu wissen, dass James es nicht so gemeint hatte, denn das änderte letztendlich trotzdem nichts daran, dass es die Wahrheit gewesen war. James war nicht in der Lage dazu sich solch schlimme Dinge aus den Fingern zu saugen.

Aber das Schlimmste war nicht zu realisieren, wie penetrant leidend er sich wirklich verhielt, sondern verstanden zu haben, dass James nie wieder normal mit ihm umgehen können würde. Louis hätte nie gedacht, dass er – ausgerechnet von ganz alleine – alles so den Bach runtergehen lassen würde und das nur für einen Augenblick, der nicht länger schön gewesen war, als ein Wimpernschlag. Was brachte es ihm denn jetzt zu wissen, wie sich James' Lippen anfühlten, wenn er dafür nie wieder in das faszinierende Paar Augen sehen konnte, ohne dort die Spiegelungen von Scham und Abscheu zu sehen?

Und Scorpius' Glück hatte er doch auch nie zerstören wollen… Er hatte sie beide doch nur glücklich sehen wollen. Jetzt musste er sich hier tatsächlich diese Schnulze anschauen und versuchen zu verstehen, ob Scorpius wegen der vorhersehbaren Geschichte weinte, wie die Maulende Myrte, oder doch, weil er sich durch irgendetwas schon wieder an James erinnert fühlte, weshalb er in den letzten Tagen ständig anfing Tränen zu vergießen.

Wahrscheinlich nervte es ihn auch einfach, dass Bill und Draco dort am anderen Ende der zum Glück sehr großen Couch saßen und kaum als zwei Personen zu erkennen waren. Dick eingepackt in eine weiße, sehr flauschig aussehende Decke saß Draco zwischen Bills Beinen, die Finger, immer noch in diesen mysteriösen Handschuhen verborgen, ununterbrochen mit Bills spielend, die ständig zu Dracos Hemdknöpfen zuckten. So viel Geturtel war fast schlimmer als diese schmalzige Geschichte, die man aufgrund von drei weiblichen Hauptcharakteren naturgemäß als Mann einfach nicht ertragen konnte.

Louis drehte langsam den Kopf, als Scorpius sich lautstark die Nase schnäuzte. Skeptisch beobachtete er die großen Tränen, die über die hochroten Wangen liefen, und ballte die Hand zur Faust, damit er die salzigen Spuren nicht wegwischte. Die im Hintergrund dudelnde theatralische Musik, als Asha ihre Tränen vergoss, damit der riesenhafte Flubberwurm sie aufschlürfte um dann selbst davon zu schlürfen, schien Scorpius den Rest zu geben, während sein Vater sich zu Bill drehte und ihm ein schnarrendes Kommentar ins Ohr hauchte, ihn damit zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Louis fixierte sich aber schnell wieder auf Scorpius, als sein Vater diesen Kommentar anscheinend so grandios fand, dass er eine Ausrede für einen viel zu langen Kuss war. Er wusste gar nicht, warum er sich das hier antat… Den Kopf schüttelnd hob Louis den Arm, als Scorpius sich an seine Schulter lehnte. Doch, er wusste natürlich ganz genau, warum er hier war.

„Ich liebe diese Stelle", wisperte Scorpius, griff über Louis' Bauch und schnappte sich einen riesigen Schokoriegel, an dem er wieder eine gute halbe Stunde lutschen würde, nur um die Menschen in seiner Umgebung in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Ich konnte sie mal mitsprechen, aber… oh, sorry, jetzt hab ich dir auf's Hemd gekrümelt…"

Louis winkte ab, ließ Scorpius aber gefühlte Stunden jeden noch so kleinen Schokokrümel von seinem Bauch wischen. Wahrscheinlich tat Scorpius das auch einfach nur, damit Louis' Hemd nicht ruiniert wurde, wenn die glühendheiße Wange wieder auf Louis' Bauch gebettet wurde. Immerhin war Scorpius plötzlich wieder viel zu unschuldig um sich dabei irgendetwas zu denken. Komplizierter als eine Frau, der Junge…

„Lasst James das nicht sehen", musste Bill jetzt auch noch in Scorpius' Lieblingsstelle sprechen, was den aber gar nicht interessierte, so vertieft war er in seinen Film.

Louis schenkte seinem Vater einen kalten Blick, was der mit einem Zwinkern beantwortete, bevor er sich wieder an Draco kuschelte und durch dieses rücksichtlose Verhalten bewies, dass er niemals bemerkte, wenn es seinen Kindern schlecht ging, sei es auch nur eine Lappalie wie Liebeskummer.

„William", quietschte Draco richtig und auch wenn es niedlich klang – genauso wie bei seinem Sohn – wollte Louis doch nicht wissen, was der Grund für das hochrot anlaufende Gesicht war, das sich seinem Vater im zweiten Frühling zuwandte. „Wir wollen den Film sehen…"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr daran findet. Louis hat das Märchen schon nicht ausgehalten, als ich es seinen Schwestern vorgelesen habe", plapperte Bill, als würde da gerade nicht eine pathetische Rede über selbstverweigernde Tugenden gehalten werden – und von wegen Scorpius könne sie nicht mehr mitsprechen, zwar tat er es sehr leise, aber er tat es. „Als er vier war, hat er das Buch kurzerhand in Brand gesetzt. Du hättest seinen Blick sehen müssen. Das personifizierte Böse."

Louis verengte die Augen leicht zu Schlitzen und hielt beiden Blicken stand, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, einer amüsiert und einer so kalt, dass man augenblicklich zu zittern begann, als würde durch die eisiggrauen Augen die gesamte Raumtemperatur beeinflusst werden. Der spürbare Hass war das absolute Gegenteil zu dem warmen Glühen, das Dracos Augen ausfüllte, wenn er Bill ansah, aber Louis bezweifelte, dass er stolz darauf sein konnte, in der bitteren Kälte gelassen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich war es eh nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Bill und Draco sich seinetwegen derartig in die Haare kriegten, dass Bill seine wieder verlieren würde und Draco sich demnächst noch mehr Mühe geben musste, die Haare über die zurückgehenden Stellen an seinem Ansatz zu kämmen.

„Würdest du einfach deine Klappe halten?", presste Draco hervor und machte es sich wieder in Bills Armen gemütlich, zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn, als hätte er seinen eigenen kalten Blick abbekommen.

Bill öffnete beinahe dreckig grinsend den Mund, sah dann zu Scorpius und schluckte erst, als er Louis' bereits angewiderten Blick sah. Seufzend vergrub er einfach das Gesicht in Dracos Nacken und machte so ruhig atmend fast den Eindruck, als würde er bald einschlafen. Louis bezweifelte, dass Draco in der Lage wäre, ihn hoch in sein Bett zu tragen. Falls die beiden überhaupt in einem Bett schliefen, solange ‚die Kinder' da waren. Nicht, dass er sich damit brüsten wollte ein oder zwei Zentimeter größer als sein neuer Stiefvater zu sein und damit auch kräftiger, immerhin war das aus Dracos Augen heraus einfach nur noch ein Grund, warum man ihn hassen konnte.

Natürlich konnte man nachvollziehen, dass Draco ihn niemals ausstehen können würde. Dafür hatte Louis wohl einfach zu große Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter und seinem Vater. Victoire kam eindeutig nach Fleur, während Dominique ein paar Weasley-Gene mehr besaß, aber nicht nur, dass Louis der einzige Junge sein musste, er war so eindeutig der Sohn seiner Eltern, dass die sich gegenseitig nicht vorwerfen konnten, sie hätten sich betrogen. Obwohl… Bill machte ja nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis daraus, dass er nicht gerade der Onkel war, den man weiterhin anhimmeln sollte.

Louis konnte trotzdem damit leben, dass Draco ihn nicht leiden konnte, aber es wurmte ihn schon unglaublich, dass der Hass einen so wunderbar perfekten Schutzschild gegen seinen Veela-Charme aufbaute, dass er Draco wohl nicht mal dazu bekommen würde, ihm die Tür aufzuhalten. Aber dafür konnte er ihn immer noch auf ganz subtile Weise ärgern, indem er unter dem eiskalten Blick eine Hand auf Scorpius' weißblonden Haarschopf legte und ein paar glatte Strähnen zärtlich über seine Finger gleiten ließ.

Scorpius schien diese Berührung erst wieder auf Louis aufmerksam werden zu lassen. „Manchmal komm ich mir auch wie Sir Luckless vor", flüsterte er und kuschelte sich dichter an Louis, sodass die feinen Haarspitzen ihn am Kinn kitzelten. „Alles geht schief, egal was ich mache…"

„Bin ich dann Amata?", murmelte Louis und grinste, als Scorpius den Kopf hob um ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Scherz, die war nur gerade im Bild. Mir hat niemand das Herz gebrochen – ich breche Herzen."

Scorpius legte schmunzelnd den Kopf zurück auf Louis' Schulter. „Dann bist du der bescheuerte Ex von Amata und Towler schüttet gerade alle Erinnerungen an dich in den Fluss."

„Towler?" Deswegen redete man nicht über solche Dinge, wenn Eltern dabei waren – vor allem nicht, wenn es Eltern wie Bill waren, die alles daran setzen wollten, dass ihr Sohn sich nicht in den Ex seiner Schwester verliebte. Das hatte Teddy auch wiedermal ganz toll hinbekommen. Bill schien mit jedem Jahr naiver zu werden, wenn er schon glaubte, dass jedes seiner Kinder sich mal für eine Weile in Teddy Lupin verliebte. „Der nette junge Mann, der dich an Weihnachten nach Hause gebracht? Er ist ein lieber Junge, nicht so egoistisch und rüde wie dieser verfluchte, kleine –"

„William", sagte Draco scharf. „Erinnerst du dich an deine Knebel-Idee? Die greife ich gleich auf."

„Tust du, ja? Obwohl die Kinder da sind?", gluckste Bill, worauf Louis sich schüttelte, was Scorpius wiederum ziemlich konfus durch die Gegend starren ließ.

„Du hast wohl ein Gläschen Elfenwein zu viel getrunken", murmelte Draco sichtlich verlegen, den Blick von ‚den Kindern' abwendend.

„Ich will nur wissen, ob ich mal den Vornamen des Jungen erfahre, der so nett zu meinem Sohn war", sagte Bill und grinste Louis zu, der sich augenrollend abwandte. „Towler ist ein gutaussehender…"

„…tollpatschiger Bursche", ergänzte Draco. „Marcus schreit ihn nicht aus Spaß an. Und ich hab noch sehr gut in Erinnerung, dass Marcus auch gerne mal aus Spaß einfach anfängt rumzubrüllen."

„Du weißt, dass ich den Kerl nicht leiden kann", raunte Bill Draco ins Ohr, anscheinend der Annahme, Louis hätte schlechte Ohren und könne das nicht hören.

„Du weißt, dass mir das vollkommen egal ist", gab Draco unbeeindruckt zurück. „Jetzt halt endlich deine Klappe, sonst verpassen wir das Finale."

„Die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person", seufzte Bill, die Lippen gegen Dracos Nacken drückend, wodurch er ein Lächeln auslöste, das er gar nicht zu Gesicht bekam. „Liebe dich."

„Halt die Klappe", war die gar nicht liebevoll klingende Antwort, die Bill auch eher deprimiert aus der Wäsche schauen ließ. Anscheinend fing Louis' Glück schon an zu wirken und verursachte mehr als leichte Unstimmigkeiten, die sich höchstwahrscheinlich auf die Tatsache zurückführen ließen, dass Bill nicht nur seine Frau jahrelang an der Nase herumgeführt hatte, aber vielleicht auch daran lagen, dass hier der Sohn der Frau saß, die Dracos Leben zerstört hatte.

„Anscheinend ist es jetzt auch egal, ob ihr euch liebevolle Worte zuflüstert, oder nicht", sagte Louis, Scorpius einige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn streichend und die friedlichen Züge des im Schlaf entspannten Gesichtes beobachtend. „Scorpius schläft tief und fest – was ich bei dem Film verstehen kann… oh, und natürlich bei diesem Waschbrett an Kissen." Er zwinkerte Draco zu, der sich von Bill losgerissen und zu ihm vorgelehnt hatte. Allerdings blieb das vollkommen unbemerkt, auch von seinem Vater, der überdeutlich der Wärmequelle zwischen seinen Beinen nachtrauerte.

„Er ist erschöpft", murmelte Draco, sanft mit den Fingerknöcheln über Scorpius' Wange streichend. „Das viele Weinen hat ihn schon in den Weihnachtsferien müde gemacht." Die grauen Augen ärgerlich glimmend wandte Draco sich Louis zu. „Du weißt da was drüber und wirst es mir sagen, Nummer Drei. Wenn Potter und du Spielchen mit meinem Sohn treibt, dann werdet ihr das bitterlich büßen." Ohne eine Antwort, geschweige denn Reaktion von Louis abzuwarten rutschte Draco von der Couch und machte Anstalten seinen Sohn hochzuheben.

„Ich mach das schon", sagte Louis, lächelte Draco freundlich an und wartete auf mehr als ein abfälliges Schnauben, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich Scorpius unter dem hasserfüllten Blick auf den Rücken zu laden. „Wollte sowieso ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht!" Er strahlte Draco richtig an, aber das schien den irgendwie nur wütend zu machen – wahrscheinlich hielt er Louis für frech, was er ja auch irgendwie war, immerhin wusste er, dass es Draco aufregen würde. Sympathien zu Gunsten seines Vaters zu gewinnen war aber auch schwer, wenn man von Natur aus ein leicht hochmütiges Lächeln hatte.

„Schlaf gut", verabschiedete ihn wenigstens sein Vater. „Wenn du irgendwas brauchst musst du nur Bescheid sagen. Du wirst bei nichts stören."

„Ich habe den Seitenhieb mitbekommen und abgespeichert, danke", murmelte Draco leicht eingeschnappt und beobachtete mit vor der Brust verschränkend Armen wie Louis mit Scorpius auf dem Rücken die Treppen hochmarschierte. Durch diesen strengen Blick fiel es einem merklich schwerer die Balance zu halten, aber Louis schaffte es trotzdem zu Scorpius' Zimmer, das er das erste Mal an diesem Tag betrat.

Durch die Fenster drang genug Licht von der Großstadt, dass er keines anzünden musste und Scorpius sicher zu dessen Bett bringen konnte. Es gab mehr Farbe in diesem Raum als in dem Gästezimmer, vornehmlich Blau- und Grüntöne, und natürlich persönliche Gegenstände, in denen Louis nicht herumwühlen würde. Scorpius' Interessen waren nicht gerade ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, auch wenn James sich schwer damit zu tun schien, herauszufinden, was sein Freund denn mochte und was nicht.

Louis ertappte sich trotzdem dabei nach einem Foto Ausschau zu halten, aber neben der Lampe auf dem Nachttisch lag nur ein Notizblock und eine Feder, anscheinend mit einer Notiz von Draco für seinen Sohn, weshalb Louis sich wieder abwandte und Scorpius auf das weiche Bett legte.

Sofort rollte Scorpius sich zusammen und machte es Louis so schwer ihm irgendetwas auszuziehen, aber vielleicht ließ er das doch lieber Draco machen, der ihn wahrscheinlich aus dem Fenster werfen würde, wenn er Scorpius auch nur ein Söckchen auszog. Die weißblonden Haare aus Scorpius' Stirn streichend lehnte Louis sich vor und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf die blasse Haut.

„Gute Nacht", wisperte er Scorpius ins Ohr und beobachtete, wie er so ein kleines Lächeln auf Scorpius' Gesicht zauberte. Selbst leicht schmunzelnd drehte er sich um und nahm die Treppe nach unten, von wo er schon leises Gemurmel hören konnte. Durch die vielen Räume hindurch wurde die normale Lautstärke von Dracos Stimme gedämpft, während Bills sich wie immer sehr schnell steigerte und Louis mochte es gar nicht, wenn sein Vater anfing zu schreien.

„…wie ein kleines Kind!", hörte er Bill knurren, linste vom Esszimmer aus in die Küche und sah Draco an der Theke lehnen, während sein Vater unruhig auf- und abging.

„Findest du? Gut, das merke ich mir einfach auch und versuche gar nicht mehr mich zu bemühen, wenn es jetzt schon überhaupt nicht beachtet wird", gab Draco schnarrend zurück, während er sich damit beschäftigte irgendetwas in Dosen zu packen. „Es ist eben nicht so einfach für mich! Kannst du das nicht ein bisschen verstehen?"

„Und soll es einfach für mich sein deinen Sohn zu sehen?" Bill blieb stehen und lehnte sich über die Theke zu Draco, worauf Louis etwas dichter an die Wand rückte, damit man ihn nicht bemerkte. „Möchtest du wieder das einzige Opfer spielen, Draco?"

„Ich spiele kein Opfer. Ich versuche doch nett zu sein. Wenn du mich noch kennen würdest, dann wüsstest du, dass ich nicht sofort jedem um den Hals falle", zischte Draco, bevor er den Metalldeckel lautstark auf die Arbeitsfläche knallte. „Und versuch gar nicht die Umstände zu vergleichen unter denen du ständig neue Wiesel in die Welt gesetzt hast und –"

„Nicht das wieder! Ich dachte, wir hätten das hinter uns… Ja, ich bin das Arschloch. Ich hab's mittlerweile oft genug gehört, findest du nicht?" Bill fasste Dracos Kinn und zog relativ grob das vor Zorn gerötete Gesicht herum. „Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede."

„Ich werfe dir gar nichts vor, wenn du nicht damit anfangen würdest mir Vorwürfe zu machen", sage Draco ruhig, aber schwer verständlich, weil sich Bills Finger tief in seinen Kiefer gruben. „Er ist nicht mal einen Tag hier und wir haben vorher vielleicht ein, zwei Worte gewechselt. Bill, du _kannst_ nicht erwarten, dass ich ihn wie meinen eigenen Sohn behandele." Draco fasste Bills Handgelenk und befreite sich aus dem festen Griff. „Du tust mir weh…"

„Ich bin nicht so zu Scorpius", murmelte Bill und starrte mit sichtlich schlechtem Gewissen seine Finger an, deren Abdrücke sich bläulich von Dracos Gesicht abhoben. „Dabei hat er meinem Sohn das Herz gebrochen."

Louis verdrehte die Augen. Wieso auch hatte James Bill unbedingt einmal auf die Nase binden müssen, dass er Scorpius seinem Cousin weggenommen hatte? Das hing Louis jetzt ewig nach und jeder dachte, er würde immer noch tiefe Gefühle für Scorpius hegen, dabei war da wirklich nicht mehr als Freundschaft. Das würde er sonst ja merken, immerhin war er nicht der Typ Mensch, der seine Gefühle nicht analysieren konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", sagte Draco und wandte sich wieder der Dose zu, verschloss sie mit leicht zitternden Fingern. „Aber deinem Sohn scheint es bei Weitem besser zu gehen als meinem, der sich ununterbrochen die Augen ausheult. Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass mein Kopf jetzt erstmal bei Scorpius ist, anstatt dabei, wie ich am besten eine einigermaßen normale Beziehung zu deinem Kind aufbaue?"

Bill lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Theke, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will doch nur, dass das hier funktioniert…" Er warf Draco einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, als der schwer aufseufzte. „Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, du willst mich wieder loswerden."

Sofort schüttelte Draco den Kopf, drehte sich herum und legte eine Hand auf Bills Schulter. „Du willst, dass das alles von heute auf morgen geht, aber so einfach ist das eben nicht", sagte er merkwürdig sanft, was gar nicht zu der sonst so beherrschten Stimme passen wollte, aber dass Draco sich doch nicht ganz so abweisend Bill gegenüber verhielt stimmte Louis viel zufriedener. „Und du weißt, dass ich nie der Typ dafür war dir fünfzig Mal am Tag zu sagen, was du mir bedeutest. Nimmst du mein ‚Halt die Klappe' plötzlich so ernst?"

Bill hob die Hand, strich jetzt zärtlich über die Abdrücke, die er unabsichtlich auf Dracos blasser Haut hinterlassen hatte. „Vielleicht nur heute… Das liegt daran, dass du mir ständig verbietest vor den Kindern an dir rumzufummeln."

Draco gluckste, als Bill ihn mit einem Arm näher an sich zog und einen Kuss gegen seine Stirn presste, was Louis wieder daran erinnerte, warum er hier herunter gekommen war. Scorpius wollte ja sicher nicht von ihm ausgezogen werden. Allerdings wurde sein Räuspern ignoriert, weil sein Vater lieber seine Lippen schmatzend gegen Dracos drückte und Louis sich dadurch wie ein Voyeur fühlen ließ. Zum Glück konnte er noch auf sich aufmerksam machen, bevor die sich hier direkt vor seinen Augen die Zunge in den Hals steckten.

„Louis…" Bill schien jedoch sichtlich enttäuscht ihn zu sehen – verständlich, weil er deswegen seinen Draco loslassen musste, der sich peinlich berührt über den Mund wischte. „Was gibt's denn noch?"

„Ich gehe sicherlich richtig in der Annahme, dass Draco es nicht so gerne sieht, wenn ich seinen Sohn… nun ja, bettfertig mache. Also dachte ich, störe ich mal euer harmonisches Beisammensein, damit Draco nicht nachher zufällig reinplatzt und mir versuchte Vergewaltigung vorwirft", sagte Louis und lächelte, obwohl das gerade vollkommen fehl am Platz war.

„Ja, das ist richtig", gab Draco sichtlich genervt zurück, schob Bill weg und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes an Louis vorbei, ohne ihm dabei auch nur einen kurzen Blick zu schenken.

„Du weißt, dass er mich niemals mögen wird", sagte Louis, als Bill grinsend den Mund öffnete. „Streite dich deswegen doch nicht mit ihm. Das ist es nicht wert." Bill schloss den Mund wieder und sah zu Boden, bevor Louis sich umdrehte und Draco folgte, aber nur weil sie denselben Weg hatten. Draco wollte genauso wenig, dass Louis ihm folgte, wie Louis ihm nachlaufen wollte – immerhin hatte es eindeutig keinen Sinn und wäre nur reine Zeitverschwendung.

Er bekam ja nicht mal noch ein kleines ‚Gute Nacht' zu hören, obwohl er erwartungsvoll vor seiner Tür stehenblieb und Scorpius' Vater nachsah, der den Flur stur entlangrauschte. Warum auch immer er überhaupt darauf wartete, dass ihm vielleicht noch ein Blick geschenkt werden würde. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sich sonst um Aufmerksamkeit riss, aber da er sie normalerweise regelrecht hinterher geworfen bekam, schien er sich einfach schwer damit abzufinden, jemanden derartig egal zu sein.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat Louis sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht, die bei den vielen Lichtern wohl niemals wirklich dunkel werden würde. Dabei war Dunkelheit so wunderbar beruhigend und beschützte einen, wann immer das Licht einen zu stark blendete.

Gähnend zückte Louis den Zauberstab und schloss die Vorhänge, streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er sich das Hemd über den Kopf zog. So fühlte es sich gleich viel besser an. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch in Sachen Schutzzauber häuslich einrichten und dann würde er die nächsten Wochen auch überstehen, ohne dass jemand plötzlich sein Zimmer betrat – so wie jetzt…

„Normal wartet man auf ein ‚Herein' nachdem man klopft", sagte Louis und drehte sich auf dem Bett herum, legte erwartungsvoll den Kopf schief, als Draco die Tür hinter sich schloss. Das wenige Licht, das noch durch die Vorhänge drang, ließ nur die weißblonden Haare etwas mehr strahlen, ansonsten fiel Draco wegen seiner dunklen Kleidung gar nicht mehr auf. „Schläft Scorpius gut?", saugte Louis sich eine Frage aus den Fingern, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde das hier nie wieder erwähnen?" Draco benutzte seinen Zauberstab um Louis' Koffer aufspringen zu lassen.

Louis drehte sich nicht um, als Draco langsam auf die Fensterseite des Zimmers marschierte, wo er dann kaum hörbar auf- und abging. „Gehofft hatte ich es auf jeden Fall", sagte Louis und seufzte auf. „Ich habe nicht vor, das irgendwie gegen dich zu verwenden. Du solltest froh sein, dass Harry es nicht mehr hat, weil er dich so sicher doch noch irgendwie nach Askaban bekommen hätte."

„Du nimmst also ernsthaft an, ich könnte ansatzweise froh darüber sein, dass ihr mich bestohlen und fast ins Gefängnis gebracht habt, nur damit dieses Ding dann in ausgerechnet deinem Koffer versauert?", zischte Draco ihn ärgerlich an, hastete um das Bett herum und klammerte sich am Bettpfosten fest, als er sich zu Louis herunter lehnte. „Die Jugend heutzutage hat anscheinend absolut keinen Respekt mehr vor Dingen, die das Leben anderer Menschen zerstört haben. Wie bist du da rangekommen?"

Louis sah Draco erst an, als der die Finger grob in seine Schulter grub. Allerdings wanderte sein Blick schnell von den in der Dunkelheit aufglimmenden Augen zu dem ledernen Buch, das fast aus Draco heftig zitternder Hand fiel, was merkwürdig war, weil die Hand auf seiner Schulter ganz ruhig war und nicht den schwachen Eindruck der Linken machte.

„Ich bezweifele, dass Potter es dir gegeben hat", sagte Draco scharf. „Wo es doch so wichtiges Beweismaterial war – immer noch ist! Was geht in deinem kranken Schädel vor, dass du dieses Ding haben willst? Glaubst du, du könntest noch irgendetwas damit anfangen? Ich will sofort eine Antwort, verstanden?"

„Ich halte es einfach für Verschwendung so einen bedeutenden Gegenstand verstauben zu lassen – sei es im Ministerium oder auf einem Dachboden", sagte Louis in genau dem kalten Tonfall, den Draco immer für ihn übrig hatte.

„Bedeutend?" Draco richtete sich auf, die Hand von Louis' Schulter nehmend. „Fanatismus!" Mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung schleuderte er das Buch mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und schubste Louis zurück auf das Bett, als der eher reflexartig hinterher hechten wollte. „Du bewunderst eine Illusion, verdammt nochmal."

„Ich bewundere gar nichts", antwortete Louis und starrte finster zu Draco hoch, der aussah, als wollte er ihn am liebsten schlagen. Seine Gesichtszüge lagen größtenteils im Dunkeln, aber die brodelnde Wut glitzerte auf seiner grauen Iris, die sich durch das wenige Licht hervorhob. „Ich finde es nur interessant…"

Schnaubend richtete Draco sich auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare und fing an leise zu lachen. „Sicher, natürlich denkst du, du könntest mich für dumm verkaufen. Ich bin ja nur ein alter, blonder Mann, der im Gegensatz zu dir von nichts eine Ahnung hat", sagte er spöttisch, was Louis das Gesicht verziehen ließ. „Als ich in deinem Alter war, da hatte ich schon gelernt, dass an dieser Art der Magie absolut nichts bewundernswert ist, aber ich erinnere mich durchaus daran, wie begeistert ich als kleiner Junge genau davon war." Er deutete auf das am Boden liegende Buch, das absolut keinen Knick abbekommen hatte, obwohl es schräg aufgeprallt war. „Begeistert von Geschichten meines Vaters und der Vorstellung einer idealen Welt für Leute wie mich, in der jeder spüren konnte, dass ich etwas Besseres bin. Aber es gibt immer Menschen, die sich für noch besser halten. So wie du."

Louis hob die Augenbrauen. „Es ist auch nicht schwer sich weniger blöd, als dieser Haufen anzustellen. Sich dessen einfach bewusst zu sein ist nicht falsch", sagte er selbstbewusst und reckte das Kinn, als Dracos schiefes Grinsen in der Dunkelheit aufblitzte. „Ich bin nicht fanatisch."

„Ach? Du sitzt also nicht ehrfürchtig vor diesem Buch und spürst die alte Magie wie kleine Blitze durch deine Fingerspitzen und deinen ganzen Körper zucken?" Dracos Stimme war heiser und er räusperte sich, versuchte dabei auch wieder eine geradere Haltung einzunehmen. „Da ist nichts mehr. Da sollte nichts mehr sein, weil _Er_ tot ist, und trotzdem kribbelt immer noch jede Zelle meines Körpers. Hör auf damit rumzuspielen. Das ist nicht gut."

„Hör auf mit mir zu reden, als sei ich ein Kind", sagte Louis abfällig. „Ich bin kein Kind und ich lasse mich nicht fortwährend so bezeichnen." Langsam rutschte er von seinem Bett und richtete sich auf, starrte stur auf Draco herunter, was dem gar nicht gefiel, aber nicht mal sein erhobenes Kinn konnte den Abstand verkleinern. „Es hat mich fast mein Leben gekostet dieses Buch zu bekommen und ich lasse es mir von niemanden wegnehmen. Es gehört mir und es ist alleine meine Angelegenheit was ich damit tun werde."

Dracos Mundwinkel begannen leicht zu zucken. „Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer, was darin geschlafen hat. Rede doch einmal mit deiner Tante, dann –"

„Das hab ich schon längst getan, trotzdem danke für den Hinweis." Louis lächelte freundlich. „Ich weiß eine ganze Menge über früher."

„Und du denkst, du könntest es besser machen?" Draco lachte auf, was Louis zu ignorieren versuchte, aber dafür musste er die Hände schmerzhaft fest zu Fäusten ballen. „Ach, das ist ja beinahe goldig, wenn es nicht so verrückt wäre."

„Nein, ich will einfach nur mehr wissen. Was soll daran falsch sein?" Louis schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte sich wieder auf die amüsiert funkelnden grauen Augen direkt vor ihm. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig. Ich warne dich…"

„Und ich warne dich, Junge", gab Draco todernst zurück. „Ein falsches Wort aus deinem Mund und ich erzähle deinem Vater eine ganze Menge, was er lieber nicht hören will. Dann bin ich dich auch los und muss deinen Anblick nicht mehr in der Nähe meines Sohnes ertragen." Louis ein letztes Mal musternd drehte Draco sich schwungvoll herum und sammelte das Buch vom Boden auf. „Das kommt wirklich immer wieder zu mir zurück", wisperte er und strich beinahe zärtlich über den Einband, lächelte kaum merklich. „Jaah, ich auch… Ich auch…"

Louis räusperte sich, worauf Draco herumfuhr, ihn aber nicht wirklich ansah, während er sich fahrig durch die Haare fuhr. „Fanatismus… das sagt der Richtige", sagte Louis noch laut genug damit Draco es hörte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Glucksend setzte Louis sich wieder auf sein Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. „Du willst spielen, Draco? Ich spiele gerne… Und du fällst genau drauf rein, wenn du denkst, ich wäre blöd genug das Teil so offensichtlich rumliegen zu lassen, damit du es _zufällig_ entdeckst."

Louis grinste zufrieden. Ja, er wusste ganz genau, warum er hier war…


	38. Dirty Little Secrets

**Dirty Little Secrets**

Stundenlang schien James durch den dichten Wald gelaufen zu sein, aber seine Füße schmerzten überhaupt nicht, als er schließlich die lichter werdenden Bäume bemerkte. Er beschleunigte freudig seine Schritte, blinzelte und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die es durch die dichten Baumkronen schafften, so stark blendeten, dass noch lange bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten. James rieb sich über die Augen, als er den ersten Schritt aus dem Wald herausmachte, allerdings konnte er sich auch nicht lange darüber freuen, endlich das beklemmende Gefühl, das ihn seit Stunden verfolgte, losgeworden zu sein, weil ihn ein Knurren von der Seite erstarren ließ.

Schwer schluckend ließ James die Hände sinken, drehte sich leicht und musterte aus vor Schreck geweiteten Augen den grauen Wolf, der ihm die furchteinflößend scharfen Zähne zeigte. Das verfilzte Fell war dunkel, entweder von Schmutz oder Natur aus, aber James' Aufmerksamkeit hing zu sehr an den blutverklebten Strähnen an den Pfoten des Wolfes, dem Unmengen an Speichel aus dem Maul tropfte, weil er James anscheinend furchtbar lecker zu finden schien.

„Braves Hundi", sagte James und hob abwehrend die Hände, was das Knurren des Wolfes noch bedrohlicher werden ließ. „Bleib da bloß stehen." Natürlich tat die Bestie das Gegenteil, fletschte noch einmal die Zähne und sprang mit einem Satz auf James zu, der sich reflexartig duckte. Der Wolf verfehlte ihn knapp, sprang direkt über seinen Kopf und landete hinter James, worauf sich ein weiteres Jaulen zu dem aggressiven Knurren gesellte.

James fuhr herum und beobachtete geschockt wie der ohnehin schon blutbefleckte Wolf sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit einem schwarzen Fellbündel lieferte, dabei aber deutlich überlegen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatte der arme Hund, für den James in jedem seiner Träume große Sympathien hegte, das Nachsehen und musste sich den scharfen Zähnen des Wolfes ergeben, die ihm kurzerhand die Kehle durchbissen. Der Wolf sah zu ihm, die gelben Augen triumphierend funkelnd und das Maul zu einer beinahe grinsenden Fratze verzogen.

James blinzelte, beobachtete das dunkelrote Blut, das dem Wolf direkt ins Gesicht spritzte und fragte sich, ob er einfach deswegen nichts getan hatte, weil das ein Traum war, oder weil er sowieso nichts hätte ausrichten können…

„James?" Jemand rüttelte ihn zum Glück wach, aber er war nicht unbedingt froh darüber von seinem Onkel Charlie geweckt zu werden – da zog er blutrünstige Träume wirklich vor, besonders dann, wenn er wusste, dass es nur Träume waren, was allerdings sehr merkwürdig war. „Du hast so komische Geräusche gemacht, da wollte ich nachsehen. Geht's dir gut?"

James nickte, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und setzte sich auf. „Jaah… Nur ein… Alptraum", sagte er und zog sich die Decke höher, als Charlie schon wieder kein Hemd tragen wollte. Man konnte verstehen, dass es warm in der Nähe der Drachen war – und manche konnten anscheinend auch verstehen, dass Charlie dabei warm ums Herz wurde – aber ein perverser, alter Mann sollte in Gegenwart seines unschuldigen Neffen doch bitte auf sowas achten.

„Willst du darüber reden?", machte Charlie einen auf besorgt, nur damit James nicht darauf achtete, dass er sich dabei ungebeten auf seine Bettkante setzte, wahrscheinlich sogar kurz davor war direkt unter seine Decke zu schlüpfen.

„Hm…" James fuhr sich durch die Haare, wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Man hat mein Hundi umgebracht…"

„Dein… Hundi?" Sich räuspernd zog Charlie ein Bein auf die Matratze und drehte sich zu James, fasste ihn an den Schultern – an den nackten Schultern! Musste man extra erwähnen, dass man nicht angefasst werden wollte, wenn man keinen Schlafanzug trug? James würde nie wieder ohne ins Bett gehen. „Träume sind gut für die Seele, James. Sie helfen uns dabei Ereignisse besser zu verarbeiten, aber am meisten hilft es immer noch, wenn du darüber redest. Oder willst du jede Nacht zusehen, wie dein Traum-Hundi umgebracht wird?"

„Vielleicht kommt er dann wenigstens nicht wieder. Ist ein kleiner Stalker", murmelte James, misstrauisch Charlies Hände auf seinen Schultern beobachtend. Wenn er sich vorstellte, wo diese schwieligen, rauen Hände schon überall gewesen waren, dann wollte er sie noch weniger auf seiner Haut spüren.

„Wieso willst du denn nicht von einem zotteligen Köter träumen, Jamie? Ich finde das äußerst… na ja, Harry würde es auf jeden Fall gefallen", sprach Charlie in Rätseln, die James nicht interessierten. Harry war ihm sowas von egal. Hier ging es zur Abwechslung mal nicht um seinen Vater, sondern um sein Hundi, das wegen ihm zerfleischt worden war. James sah immer noch das Blut vor sich, das aus dem Maul des Wolfes tropfte.

„Glaubst du… Glaubst du, Onkel Bill ist… mordlustig?", fragte James, worauf Charlie in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennbar die Stirn runzelte.

„Hast du von Bill geträumt?", wollte er wissen.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab… Na ja, ich bin durch einen Wald gelaufen. Als ich endlich draußen war, stand da dieser Wolf. Der wollte mich… auffressen, aber ich hab mich vor ihm geduckt und stattdessen hat er dann mein Hundi umgebracht", sagte er und schniefte theatralisch, obwohl er nicht umhin kam, dass der Verlust des armen Tieres ihn wirklich schwer traf – auch wenn er den Hund sicherlich bald wiedersehen würde. „Alles, was mir im Zusammenhang mit Wölfen einfällt, ist irgendwie… Onkel Bill. Aber Onkel Bill ist ja sanft wie ein Lamm, also…"

„Na ja…" Charlie strich James' Schultern langsam auf und ab, wodurch er seinen Neffen erneut erstarren ließ. „Ein Werwolfbiss macht einen komplett anderen Menschen aus dir. Zumindest hat er das aus Bill gemacht. Seine Seele ist anders seitdem, auch wenn er gerne sagt, er hätte jetzt einfach etwas mehr Charakter." Charlie schmunzelte kurz vor sich hin, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass er Scorpius wehtun könnte."

James runzelte die Stirn. „Scorpius? Wieso sollte er auch?"

Charlie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, ließ die von James auch immer noch nicht los. „Du hast das geträumt, Jamie, sag du mir, wovor du Angst hast", sagte er und lächelte James ermutigend an.

„Ich träum immer irgendeine Scheiße", sagte James und winkte ab. „Ich träume, dass Scorpius mich mit einem riesigen Hammer verprügelt und ein paar Stunden später läuft er mit so einem Ding herum. Da kann ich doch nichts für…"

„Du hättest vielleicht doch Wahrsagen belegen sollen", gluckste Charlie. „Scheinst ein kleines Talent zu haben."

„Quatsch." James schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder sehr klein. Wer soll das denn verstehen?"

„Deswegen lernt man das ja", gab Charlie altklug zurück. „Ich meine… ich träume davon, dass ich den Stall der Drachen saubermache."

James wich leicht zurück. „Zu viele Informationen", sagte er angewidert und brachte Charlie damit zum Lachen. „Oder du hast… dunkle Geheimnisse und wünschst dir eigentlich, dass du die endlich loswirst", fügte er hinzu, wobei er die Augen misstrauisch zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte.

Charlie nahm die Hände endlich von James' Schultern und schenkte ihm einen konfusen Blick, bevor er wieder vor sich hingrinste. „Ich wollte dir nur helfen, Jamie, wenn du das nicht willst, dann sag es und ich werde es lassen. So einfach ist das", meinte er zwinkernd. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du mit Freddie darüber sprichst. Und damit du ihn nicht verpasst, ziehst du dich jetzt an und kommst frühstücken. Sein Portschlüssel kommt davon auch nicht früher, aber was soll's…"

James schüttelte sich leicht, als Charlie endlich wieder das Zimmer verließ. Die warmen Stellen auf seinen Schultern prickelten unangenehm und er musste sich eine halbe Ewigkeit über seine Haut wischen, bis das Gefühl verschwinden wollte. Mit jedem Tag den er hier verbrachte wurde Onkel Charlie ihm suspekter, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem schlecht, dass er sich manchmal bestätigt in seinem Verdacht fühlte, Grinse-Charlie wäre ein pädophiler Dreckskerl. Es war leichter gewesen sowas zu behaupten, als Charlie meilenweit weggewesen war und James vergessen hatte, wer sein Lieblingsonkel gewesen war, nachdem er vor einer ganzen Weile herausgefunden hatte, was Onkel Bill für ein fremdgehendes Arschloch war.

Im Gegensatz zu Onkel Charlie bekam er bei Onkel Bill also nicht ansatzweise ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er darüber nachdachte, ob der vielleicht eine blutrünstige Bestie war. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser, dass seine dreckigen Hände nicht mehr in Fleurs Nähe kamen und sich stattdessen an Malfoy Senior vergriffen. Der hatte das auch verdient, nachdem er unbedingt jede Beziehung zerstören wollte, die ihm über den Weg lief.

James stand kopfschüttelnd auf um sich fertig zu machen, wobei er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass er in ein paar Stunden vielleicht dabei zusehen musste, dass irgendjemand anstatt des Traum-Hundis von einem Wolf zerfleischt wurde. Oder Onkel Bill kam hierher und zerfleischte ihn, weil er schlecht über ihn gedacht hatte. Aber zur Abwechslung hatte sein Traum einmal nichts mit Scorpius zu tun gehabt. Das musste er einfach als Fortschritt ansehen. Wenn er damit abgeschlossen hatte, bevor die Schule wieder anfing, dann musste er nicht weinend davonrennen, wenn er Louis und Scorpius Händchen haltend durch die Gegend hüpfen sehen würde.

„Schau dir mal die Zeitung an", rief Charlie ihm vom Herd aus zu, als James in die Küche schlurfte. „Da hab ich mich eben aber geschüttelt… Willst du Rühr- oder Spiegelei?"

„Beides", murmelte James, plumpste auf seinen Stuhl und griff sich die Zeitung, bekam große Augen bei der Schlagzeile: „_Ministerium ruft ‚Wolf', aber glaubt das noch irgendwer?_ Wer hat das denn geschrieben?"

„Bestimmt ein muggelstämmiger Ministeriumsgegner", erwiderte Charlie grinsend, stellte James' Frühstück auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben ihn. „Seit Scorpius' Vater angegriffen wurde sind die Zeitungen voll von dieser Panikmache und das Vertrauen in das Ministerium ist auch erschüttert. Vor allem dein Onkel Ron hat damit zu kämpfen. Wenn das so weitergeht muss Harry ihn doch suspendieren, einfach um das Image zu retten."

„Suspendieren?", fragte James geschockt und knallte die Zeitung fast auf seinen Teller, den Charlie gerade noch wegziehen konnte. „Aber das kann Harry nicht machen. Onkel Ron kann doch nichts dafür, dass Greyback Malfoy… lecker findet."

„Das geht schon etwas tiefer, Jamie", seufzte Charlie. „Du kannst das Verhältnis von Ron und Draco auch gar nicht einschätzen. Das ist im Gegensatz zu dem zu Harry nicht abgekühlt. Nicht mal ich würde stark dagegen argumentieren können, dass es keine Absicht von Ron war Draco an Greybacks Zelle vorbeizuführen. Natürlich hat er nicht gewollt, dass irgendjemanden irgendetwas passiert, aber alleine der Gedanke an Greyback verstört Scorpius' Vater enorm – das wusste Ron."

„Ja, aber… Es war doch keine Absicht…" James runzelte die Stirn, während er den Artikel überflog und Charlies Seufzern lauschte. „Der ist jetzt aber nicht ausgebrochen… weil er… Blut geleckt hat, oder?"

Charlie lächelte ihn schief an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ließ seine Hand da wieder viel zu lange liegen. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um Scorpius machen."

„Aber… Merlin, der steht doch auf kleine, saftige Blondinen… Der wird auch deinen Neffen fressen", presste James bitter hervor und schob den Teller wieder weg, den Charlie ihm vorsichtig wieder näherbringen wollte. „Oder hat der es jetzt nur auf Malfoy Senior abgesehen? Oder Bill? Oder geht er Teddy fressen?"

„Du, ich bin kein Werwolf-Psychologe", sagte Charlie und tätschelte erneut James' Schulter, bis seine Hand durch eine rollende Bewegung abgeschüttelt wurde. Charlie ließ sich allerdings nicht anmerken, ob das jetzt sein Herz brach oder nicht. „Ich weiß, dass die Malfoys im Krieg… engere Kontakte zu Greyback gepflegt haben. Auch nach Voldemorts Rückkehr, als Draco noch… eine schmackhafte Blondine war."

James verzog das Gesicht und er wandte sich von Charlies Grinsen ab. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn ein kleiner, unschuldiger Draco – diese Vorstellung war schon zu absurd – in Charlies lüsterne Pfoten gelaufen wäre. Und er war verdammt froh, dass Scorpius nicht hier war, um mit großen Augen zuzusehen, wie Charlie versuchte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Scorpius' Schulter gehörte auch immer noch ihm und niemand würde auch nur daran denken sie zu berühren.

„Scheiße…" James schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und wich Charlies fragendem Blick aus.

„Machst du dir… Sorgen um _Draco_?", fragte Charlie vorsichtig und rutschte wieder näher, worauf James sich nur noch schwer beherrschen konnte nicht aufzuspringen um dann kreischend davonzulaufen. „Jamie, du hast aber nicht Stress mit Scorpius, weil –"

„Merlins Unterhosen, hast du sie noch alle?!" Jetzt sprang James doch auf, lief aber nicht davon, wurde dafür aber hochrot und wünschte sich, dass er Draco Malfoy nie mehr begegnen würde, weil er ihn dann jetzt als ganz normalen Menschen und nicht nur als Scorpius' Vater betrachten würde. „Ich will nichts von dem… Mann…" Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen, als Charlie beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Du hattest immer eine Schwäche für… ältere Blondinen. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, wie du immer an Fleur geklebt hast", musste Charlie ihn unbedingt an alte Kinderschwärmereien erinnern.

„Ja, aber… so schwul bin ich auch wieder nicht. Malfoy Senior… ist ein Kerl", presste James angewidert hervor.

„Scorpius nicht?", hakte Charlie verwirrt nach.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du ihn kennen würdest, dann wüsstest du, was ich meine", nuschelte er, die Hände auf seine glühenden Wangen pressend, die einfach nicht mehr erkalten wollten. „Scorpius ist… süß, lieb, hingebungsvoll und verschmuster, als ein Malfoy sein kann."

„Da täusch dich mal nicht", gluckste Charlie, verwuschelte James die Haare, bekam ihn so aber nicht zu irgendwelchem Gequietsche, dass seine Frisur ruiniert wurde. „Draco war ein verschmustes Ding, als er noch jünger war."

„Hast du den etwa auch rangelassen? Ist ja eine richtige… Schlampe, der Kerl", murmelte James und schnaubte auf, als Charlie schon wieder lachen musste.

„Bill ist mein Bruder, Jamie. Manchmal scheinst du das vergessen", seufzte Charlie, bevor er sich daran machte James' verschmähtes Frühstück zu essen. „Nicht, dass er mir freiwillig auf die Nase gebunden hat, dass er eine Affäre hat, aber hat ihm wohl ganz gut getan, dass er mit irgendjemanden auch darüber reden konnte. Zu Ginny konnte er immer gehen, wenn er mit ‚Schleim' Stress gehabt hat, zum Beispiel."

„Du hattest was mit dem Kerl. Du bist auch eine Schlampe, Charlie", würgte James hervor und brachte mit seinem Schütteln erneut Charlie zum Lachen. „Versuch es gar nicht zu verleugnen. Ihr habt euch in irgendeiner Schwulen-Bar kennengelernt, wo seine engen Lederhosen dich so dermaßen angeturnt haben, dass du ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand gefi– hmpf!"

Charlie presste ihm kurzerhand eine Hand gegen den Mund, lehnte sich vor und brachte seine Lippen viel zu nah an James' Ohr. „Wir haben doch über dunkle Geheimnisse gesprochen, oder Jamie? Die sollten dunkel bleiben", raunte er, ließ James wieder los und lachte schallend auf, als der keuchend nach Luft schnappte, die Wangen dabei hochrot werdend. „Hör zu, ich verurteile dich wegen gar nichts. Nicht, weil du sowas Unschuldiges wie Scorpius verführst oder deiner Tante zu oft ins Dekolleté geschaut hast. Es stört mich auch nicht, wenn du Scorpius' Vater nicht leiden kannst oder deinen Onkel trotz offensichtlicher Fehler unterstützt. Ich kenn dich ja nicht anders und ich lieb dich genau deswegen. Aber irgendwas schlägt dir gerade ziemlich auf den Magen und es können nicht meine Eier sein, die wolltest du ja nicht."

James wimmerte leise. „Ganz bestimmt nicht…"

„Soll ich dir lieber Waffeln machen?" Charlie legte ganz unschuldig den Kopf schief und blinzelte. „Oder möchtest du mir bei einer heißen Schokolade mehr erzählen? Komm schon…" Die große Hand grabschte schon wieder nach James, rubbelte ihm kräftig über den Rücken. „Es ist nicht schön dich so zu sehen. Ich sag auch nicht, dass es schwul ist, wenn du über deine Gefühle redest. Mit mir kannst du wirklich über alles reden."

„Außer über… dunkle Geheimnisse?", schnaubte James und wischte Charlies Hand von seinem Rücken, stand mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was du für einer bist, Onkel Charlie, und deswegen solltest du aufhören mich so anzutatschen. Das ist widerlich."

Charlies braune Augen wurden ganz groß und fielen fast aus ihren Höhlen, bevor er etwas verstört auf den Küchentisch sah. „Setz dich und iss, James. Ich muss noch die Betten für Fred und Roxanne vorbereiten…" Er klang dabei nicht nur verletzt, sondern sah auch noch so aus, als hätte James ihm ein Messer ins Herz gerammt. „Aber wenn du reden willst, dann kannst du –"

„Dann soll ich zu dir kommen, obwohl du mir bei den interessanten Dingen ausweichst?" James verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust, als Charlie aufstand und versuchte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen durch diesen falschen Hundeblick aufzuladen. „Sieh mich gar nicht erst so an. Das ist doch nur Fassade. Von wegen, du hättest dir Sorgen gemacht. Du hast dich doch nur in mein Zimmer geschlichen, weil dir mal wieder kalt war, aber dein Lieblingsopfer eben nicht da." So, jetzt hatte er es gesagt und fühlte sich viel besser, konnte sich auch mit arroganterem Blick Charlies verdutzter Miene stellen.

„James, ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", sagte Charlie, schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich verstehe, dass du etwas suchst, das dich ablenken kann, deswegen seh ich drüber hinweg, was auch immer du andeuten willst."

„Anscheinend weißt du ja, worauf ich anspielen will", presste James zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor, während er Charlie abschätzig musterte. „Außerdem hast du doch keinen Grund mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wer tut das denn? Scorpius will mir auf die Nase binden, dass er nichts für Louis empfindet, und trotzdem schmachtet er ihm unübersehbar hinterher. Und Louis lügt auch wie gedruckt, wenn er meint, er würde nichts von Scorpius wollen, obwohl er die ganze Zeit seine Pfoten an ihm kleben hat! Ich bin nicht so blöd und merke nicht, wenn man mich anlügt, okay?!"

Charlie nickte, als wäre er auch nur ansatzweise in der Lage zu verstehen, wie James sich fühlte. „Wunderbar, Jamie, lass es raus. Du bist eifersüchtig, das ist in Ordnung", sagte er, klang dabei allerdings immer noch leicht verletzt.

„Ich bin _nicht_ eifersüchtig! Ich muss mich einfach nicht dermaßen verarschen lassen!", schnauzte James wütend und wischte den Plüschdrachen zur Seite, als der sich tröstend auf seine Schulter setzen wollte. „Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass sie aufeinander abfahren, sonst würden sie nicht ständig anfangen zu sabbern, wenn sie in den Augen des anderen versinken. In meine Matsch-Augen will nie jemand länger als nötig schauen…" Er packte schnaubend Charlies Arm, als der sich nach dem auf dem Boden liegenden Plüschtier ducken wollte. „Du bist so gemein, Onkel Charlie. Ich war kurz davor das zu vergessen und du musst mich wieder daran erinnern. Wieso tust du das?"

„Jamie…" Charlie schüttelte ihn ab und hob den Plüschdrachen auf, der sich mit ängstlicher Miene in seiner Hand zusammenrollte. „Schreib Scorpius einen Brief und klär das doch einfach. Ich –"

„Ich kann das nicht klären!", fuhr James dazwischen, worauf der Plüschdrache vor Schreck von Charlies Hand zu fliehen versuchte, aber die schloss sich fest um den dicklichen Schwanz. „Immer, wenn ich es versuche, dann heißt es, ich wäre ja nur eifersüchtig, aber unter diesen Umständen kann ich ihnen ja wohl kaum glauben, dass sie mich lieben würden. Äh… Dass Scorpius mich… äh…"

„Jamie, ich weiß, dass Louis dich sehr gerne hat", sagte Charlie, bevor James' Rotschimmer noch leuchtender wurde – allerdings wurde er daraufhin kreidebleich. Er war froh gewesen, dass Neville seinem Vater nicht auf die Nase gebunden hatte, was er so in die Welt rausgebrüllt hatte, und die Aussicht, dass er sich diverse angewiderte Blicke nach den Ferien antun konnte, stimmte ihn auch nicht gerade freudig, aber jetzt wurde er das nicht mal hier los… „Ich kenne die meisten Dirty Little Secrets meiner Familie. Bills schwule Phase, Percys Vorliebe für eine feste Hand…"

James' Augen weiteten sich, worauf Charlie sich wieder dem Aufpäppeln des Plüschdrachens widmete. „Ich will unsere Familiengeheimnisse lieber gar nicht wissen… Aber… Louis hat dir das doch nicht… freiwillig erzählt, oder?"

„Ich kann mir denken, dass ausgerechnet dir das unangenehm ist, Jamie, nachdem du Al in dieser Hinsicht das Leben schon immer schwer machst, aber Lou ist deswegen nicht plötzlich ein anderer Mensch. Behandel ihn ganz normal und er wird damit umgehen können", sagte Charlie und starrte sehnsüchtig zur Tür, wünschte sich anscheinend schnell verschwinden zu können, was James verlegen zu Boden sehen ließ. Vielleicht täuschte er sich doch nicht so sehr in seinem Onkel, wie er geglaubt hatte…

„Er kann nicht damit umgehen. Ich kann es auch nicht…" James versuchte Charlie einen bettelnden Blick zu schicken, aber der konnte ihn anscheinend nicht mehr ansehen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Charlie, ich wollte nicht… Ich… Es tut mir Leid…"

„Oh, es ist nichts, Jamie. Iss jetzt auf. Ich gehe die Betten fertig machen. Später kannst du dann mit Freddie deine Probleme bereden. Roxy freut sich schon so darauf, dass ich ihr das Jungtier zeige." Charlie drückte seinen Plüschdrachen und ließ ihn wieder davonfliegen, bevor er James das schiefste Grinsen schenkte, das man von Onkel Charlie erwarten konnte. „Wenn du noch Hunger hast, es ist noch genug da…" Charlie trottete mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Raum, worauf James' schlechtes Gewissen noch größer wurde. Normalerweise ließ Charlie genauso selten wie Großmutter Molly zu, dass irgendjemand sich bei ihm selbst etwas zu essen machen musste, aber jetzt schien er James wirklich zutiefst zu verabscheuen.

Wenigstens würde das nichts daran ändern, dass er unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum jedes dunkle Geheimnis ausplaudern musste… Und anscheinend täuschte James sich in so ziemlich jeder Angelegenheit. Vielleicht war er einfach so stur und engstirnig, um alteingesessene Meinungen ändern zu können, aber…

„Merlin, wie schafft Louis das nur immer so objektiv zu bleiben?", murmelte James, während er sich durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Zeitung und er betrachtete das Fahndungsfoto, das man so verhext hatte, dass es dämliche Grimassen schnitt, die verdeutlichen sollten, wie wenig die Presse noch vom Ministerium hielt. „Hoffentlich ist das wirklich eine Ente…"

Sich umschauend horchte James auf Onkel Charlie, glaubte für einen Moment schluchzende Geräusche durch die Wände zu hören, entdeckte dann aber, dass das der Plüschdrache war, der ein Trauma aufgrund James' rüder Behandlung davongetragen hatte. James verdrehte die Augen und schnappte sich das Flohpulver, machte es sich vor Charlies Kamin gemütlich, bevor er den Kopf in die Flammen steckte und die Adresse von Onkel Ron murmelte.

„Huch! Hab ich so sehr genuschelt?", fragte er verwirrt, als er die jüngere Version seines Vaters im Pyjama vor sich auftauchen sah.

„Sehr lustig, James", schnaubte Albus, sich die Haare noch mehr durcheinander bringend. „Was willst du?"

„Was machst du bei Onkel Ron?", wollte James wissen.

Albus verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Warum vögelst du deinen Cousin?"

„Oh, halt die Klappe", knurrte James ärgerlich, worauf Albus beinahe fies grinste. „Ist Ron da?"

Einen Moment musterte Albus ihn, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und wortlos verschwand. Kurz darauf setzte Ron sich vor den Kamin, sichtlich müde wirkend durch die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und der Dreitagebart stand ihm auch absolut nicht.

„James, Partner!" Die zwei Stunden Zeitunterschied schienen Ron auch nicht davon abzuhalten sich einen kleinen Schluck Alkohol zu gönnen – aber vielleicht stand er auch einfach auf diese heisere Stimme und putzte sich deswegen die Zähne mit einem Becher Whiskey. „Was macht Charlie, die alte Socke?"

„Weint im Nebenzimmer", murmelte James und wich leicht zurück, als Ron sich zu ihm vorlehnte, als könnte er von seinem Platz aus Charlie erkennen – egal wie viele Wände dazwischen lagen. „Ich wollte wissen, ob es stimmt, was ich im _Tagespropheten_ gelesen habe… Weißt du da was?"

„Ich weiß, dass du der Presse heute nichts mehr glauben kannst. Macht sich ernsthaft lustig über mich… Hallo? Ich hab ihre Ärsche gerettet – unzählige Male!", regte Ron sich auf. „Und da macht man einmal einen verfickten Fehler und wird gleich behandelt wie der letzte Scheiß… Verblödete Wichser…"

„Dad, halt's Maul!", schnauzte Hugo von hinten, tauchte aber nicht im Bild auf, was Ron dazu brachte sich umzudrehen.

„Ich stopf dir dein Maul gleich, wenn du weiter so mit redest, verzogener Bengel!", brüllte Ron zurück, atmete tief durch und wandte sich breit grinsend James zu. „Er hat seine Kröte verloren. Da wird er grantig. Kennst ihn ja…"

„Ähm… Stör ich gerade?", wollte James unsicher wissen, als er klirrende Geräusche hörte, die Ron einfach ignorierte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ah… Also, ist Greyback… Der Werwolf… Ist der echt ausgebrochen? Wie konnte das denn passieren?"

„Ja, also erstmal is' er ein Werwolf", sagte Ron, als würde das alles erklären, starrte James dann eine Weile an und trank sein Glas aus. „Und es kann sein… dass ich 'n bisschen viel getrunken hatte, als ich Wache schieben musste… Aber das verstehen die auch alle nicht! Ich hab voll den Stress grad… Diese Kinder gehen mir auf den Sack, meine Ex will meine ganze Kohle – und die hat so ein wütender Drache in Gringotts gefressen, was scheiße ist, weil meine Versicherung vergessen hat mir Mahnungen zu schicken und ich deswegen… keine Versicherung hab! Und wie soll ich das denn jetzt bezahlen, wenn ich suspendiert wurde? Das hat das Wölfchen eben ausgenutzt…"

„Du wurdest suspendiert und hattest dann noch… Wachdienst?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Nein!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war danach! Hörst du mir überhaupt mal zu, Junge? Du bist wie dein Vater. Immer denken du wüsstest alles von vorneherein… Schieben wir's auf Snape, das zieht bei ihm immer… Verfickter Wichser…"

James blinzelte. „Snape?"

„Nein, verdammt!" Wieder schüttelte Ron den Kopf, aber seine roten Haare konnten nicht noch mehr durcheinanderkommen. „Dein Vater! Hauptsache er steht gut da… Was aus mir und meinen Kindern wird is' ihm egal… Arroganter, eingebildeter, verfickter Wichser – das is' er. So, jetzt hab ich's gesagt! Und du kannst es ihm ruhig erzählen. Das ist mir sowas von egal."

Anscheinend hatte Ron mehr getan als mit dem Alkohol gegurgelt. James glaubte den heißen Atem sogar durch das Feuer hindurch spüren zu können und wandte sich angewidert ab.

„Denk doch mal einer an die Kinder!", platzte es aus Ron raus und er schniefte theatralisch, worauf Albus wieder ins Bild marschierte.

„Ich helf dir ins Bett, Onkel Ron", murmelte er, zog Ron hoch und schleifte ihn davon, warf noch einen Blick zurück zu James. „Ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, falls du's gemerkt hast. Geh doch Scorp und Louis flachlegen, bevor du es nochmal versuchst."

James klatschte in die Hände. „Das ist es! Wir machen einfach einen Dreier draus. Du bist der Beste, Al", sagte er euphorisch, worauf Albus die Augen verdrehte. „Ich dich auch, Bruderherz." Damit zog James seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin, schnappte sich wieder eine Handvoll Flohpulver und hoffte, dass es nicht unhöflich war, wenn er um drei Uhr nachts in Scorpius' Wohnzimmer auftauchte.

Allerdings war es wohl sehr unhöflich, Draco und Bill eine halbe Ewigkeit beim hemmungslosen Knutschen zu beobachten, bevor er sich räusperte. Die zwei halbvollen Weingläser auf dem Tisch gehörten bestimmt nicht Scorpius und auch nirgendwo sonst konnte James ein kleines Zeichen von ihm erkennen. Wahrscheinlich schlief er selig in Louis' Armen, während Bill unauffällig versuchte seine Hände unter Dracos Hemd hervorzuziehen.

„Deswegen hab ich gesagt: nicht in den Ferien", zischte Draco Bill an und warf James einen genervten Blick zu. „Guten Morgen, Arschloch."

„Morgen?" Bill schnappte sich Dracos Handgelenk und sah auf dessen Uhr. „Na ja… Ah! Der Zeitunterschied. Verflucht aber auch…"

„Arschloch?" James versuchte sich an einem Hundeblick, was Draco die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Du störst. Und anscheinend hast du Scorpius wiedermal das Herz gebrochen", sagte Draco kalt, wie auch immer er das schaffte, wenn Bill James einfach ignorierte und an dem mit roten Flecken übersäten Hals rumlutschte. „Wenn ich rauskriege, was du ihm angetan hast, dann stecke ich deinen Kopf ins Feuer, aber ohne Flohpulver."

„Du bist ja so böse, Baby", gluckste Bill und versuchte vergeblich Draco in eine liegende Position zu drücken. „Komm schon… Die schlafen doch…"

„Dein Neffe schläft nicht, falls du es nicht gemerkt hast", gab Draco wenig amüsiert zurück, war aber nicht kräftig genug um Bill von sich runterzubekommen. Dementsprechend ähnlich wurde sein Rotschimmer dem von James, als Bill sich ein Kommentar darüber, dass ihn das nicht stören würde, nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ich, ähm… Ich wollte nur wissen, ob das mit Greyback stimmt und ich mir Sorgen um Scorpius oder andere blonde Menschen, die mir nahe stehen, machen muss…", murmelte James und versuchte alles, damit er nicht allzu pervers aussah, wenn er denn mal einen Blick wagte. Wieso musste er aber auch immer in den peinlichsten Momenten auf die Idee kommen, irgendwen anzuflohen?

„Greyback?" Jetzt löste Bill sich doch, offenbarte so aber sehr offensichtlich wo er eben noch seine Hände gehabt hatte. „James, starr da eine Sekunde länger hin und du lernst mich kennen."

James kniff die Augen zusammen, zückte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor die Zeitung zu sich. Als er die Lider wieder aufschlug hatte Bill sich vor ihn hingesetzt und Draco war dabei sich wieder vernünftig anzuziehen.

„Hier… Die sagen, er sei ausgebrochen… Ich… mach mir nur Sorgen, dass Scorpius am Ende genauso aussieht, wie dein Lover neulich", gab James zu und zeigte Bill die Titelseite, wodurch er seinen tiefen Rotschimmer relativ gut verbergen konnte.

„Ich bin nicht Bills _Lover_", schnaubte Draco, ließ sich neben Bill auf den Boden fallen und schlang ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, einen Blick auf die Titelseite werfend. „Ach, du…"

James ließ die Zeitung sinken und vermisste seinen Scorpius mit jeder Sekunde mehr – vor allem, wenn Bill so liebevoll durch weißblondes Haar streichen durfte, das dem von Scorpius so verdammt ähnlich war. „Glaubt ihr, dass er… na ja, dass er zu Ende bringen will, was er neulich nicht geschafft hat?", fragte James vorsichtig, weil Draco ganz blass geworden war und sich richtig an Bill festklammerte.

„Wir sind hier ein bisschen sehr weit weg", sagte Bill beruhigend und lächelte James an. „Wahrscheinlich schafft er es gar nicht über die Grenze. Fenrir Greyback könnte dein Großvater sein, James, du musst dir beim besten Willen keine Sorgen machen. Aber ich werde Scorpius sagen, dass…"

James schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Sag ihm bloß nicht, dass ich euch schon wieder bespannt habe", presste er mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln hervor. „Ich dachte nur… dass ihr vielleicht gar nicht mitkriegt, was zu Hause abgeht… Na ja, und der mag doch zartes Fleisch, hab ich gelesen. Scorpius ist ganz zart…"

„Sprich bloß nicht so über meinen Sohn, als sei er etwas zum Naschen", zischte Draco ihn ärgerlich an. „Wenn du schon mal hier bist, dann kannst du mir gleich sagen, was du ihm angetan hast, anstatt hier einen auf besorgt zu machen. Potter hat das schon unter Kontrolle, sonst hätte er mich längst informiert."

Bill nickte zustimmend, als Draco ihm einen Blick zuwarf um sich zu vergewissern. „Keine Bange, Draco", wisperte er und strich über die wieder leicht rosa werdende Wange, bevor er James ansah. „Louis benimmt sich auch sehr merkwürdig. Es wäre nett von dir, wenn du es uns einfacher machen könntest. Du weißt ja, wie Louis ist."

„Louis heult sich nicht ununterbrochen die Augen aus", zischte Draco Bill aus dem Mundwinkel an, aber sein genervter Tonfall hielt ihn nicht davon ab sich weiterhin an Bill festzuklammern, als würde er sonst in ein bodenloses Loch fallen.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ihr nicht gleich die Tür aufmacht und Greyback irgendwen zerfleischt, okay? Wenn eure Söhne euch nicht vertrauen, dann ist das nicht mein Problem", versuchte James sich rauszureden, worauf diesmal allerdings Bill kreidebleich wurde. Draco wandte sich ihm zu, strich ihm kurz über die Wange und murmelte irgendwas, was Bill nur aufseufzen ließ. „Wahrscheinlich treiben sie eh das gleiche wie ihr in ihren Zimmern", schnaubte James und zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Darauf haben sie doch die ganze Zeit gewartet…"

„Potter, du hast sie nicht mehr alle", sagte Draco kalt. „Ich bin froh, wenn Scorpius dich los ist. Wirklich." Er schubste Bill von sich weg, als hätte der ihn angeblafft, und verschwand schneller, als James überhaupt blinzeln konnte.

„Grandios, James… Jetzt geht er nachschauen, ob Louis seine Finger bei sich behalten kann. Unter uns, es scheint ihm schwer zu fallen", sagte Bill ihm wenigstens die Wahrheit. „Hast du dich deswegen wieder mit Scorpius gestritten? Das war doch schon Weihnachten so. Ich erinner mich, dass du ständig betont hast, du wärest nicht eifersüchtig."

James hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich bin _nicht_ eifersüchtig, okay?" Bill schien ihm das nicht zu glauben, aber widersprechen wollte er auch nicht. „Und du solltest da eh den Mund halten, wenn du schon denkst, ich würde deinem Lover was weggucken wollen."

„Es ist schon merkwürdig, dass du immer dann reinplatzt, wenn ich Draco gerade weichgeklopft habe", seufzte Bill, worauf James sich schüttelte. „Das ist gar nicht so einfach. Draco kann sehr schwierig sein, vor allem, wenn er meint, dass unsere Kinder nicht damit zu recht kommen würden, dass wir ein Liebesleben haben."

James würgte und brachte Bill so zum Lachen. „Na ja, es scheint bei euch besser zu klappen, als bei Scorpius und mir…", gab er eher widerwillig zu. „Ich meine…" Bill bedeutete ihm weiterzusprechen, worauf James aufseufzte. „Es kann doch nicht funktionieren, wenn er mir nie unters Hemd will, aber seine Finger immer so merkwürdig an Louis' Umhang rumzupfen… Wie war das denn… Du hast dich doch nicht gleich in Draco verliebt, sondern wolltest nur… an seinen Klamotten rumzupfen, oder?"

Bill schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, als James ein fragendes Geräusch von sich gab. „Du kannst das nicht vergleichen, James. Ich war älter und fühlte mich trotzdem nicht alt genug für eine Ehe und Kinder… Ich hab meinen alten Job vermisst und brauchte etwas mehr Risiko, etwas Spannendes und vor allem etwas, wo ich meinen Frust ablassen kann. Ich wollte Fleur nicht wehtun, auch wenn ich im Nachhinein denke, dass sie es vielleicht eher vertragen hätte, als Draco. Er ist fragiler, als er aussieht."

„Er sieht sehr fragil aus, Onkel Bill", gab James zurück und anscheinend ließ er Bills Gewissen damit fast so schwer werden, wie sein eigenes, das ihn auch ständig zwei Zentimeter kleiner machte. „Aber darum geht's nicht. Ich will keinen Frust auslassen, aber… vielleicht will Scorpius das ja."

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Scorpius ist ein viel zu lieber Junge dafür", sagte Bill beruhigend.

„Ja, eben! Damit er so lieb und knuffig sein kann, muss er das woanders rauslassen… Und anscheinend will er das eher bei Louis, anstatt bei mir", sagte James bitter und atmete tief durch. „Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Du hast doch selbst gemerkt, wie sie sich ansehen…"

„Aber du willst nicht, dass Scorpius jemand anderen so ansiehst, oder?" Bill nickte lächelnd, als James den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist Eifersucht, James. Ich bin mir sicher, dass… Ah, da bist du ja wieder, Draco. Mein Schoß wird schon ganz kalt…" Die Arme ausstreckend zog Bill Draco zu sich herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schlafen sie?"

„Dein Sohn hat irgendwas mit meiner Tür gemacht. Ich komm nicht rein", sagte Draco und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als Bill die Stirn runzelte. „Wie soll man da denn seine Decke richten?"

Bill seufzte auf. „Er macht das zu Hause auch. Liegt nicht an dir", murmelte er, Draco durch die Haare fahrend, als der sich gegen seine Schulter kuschelte.

„Bin ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Draco kaum hörbar und anscheinend leicht abwesend. „Ich rede heute Nachmittag mit Potter. Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn wir die Kinder wieder nach Hause schicken."

„Das hier ist aber auch zu Hause für sie", sagte Bill sanft wie eine schnurrende Katze. „Und sie sind gerade erst angekommen. Lass dich von dieser Panikmache nicht anstecken."

Draco nickte leicht vor sich hin, das Gesicht in Bills Halsbeuge versteckend. „Ich brauch dich jetzt", wisperte er, aber auch die sehr leise Stimme ließ James' Gesicht sofort unangenehm glühen. Er dachte schon darüber nach, ob er seinen Kopf einfach aus dem Feuer ziehen sollte, als man ihn gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien und Bill Draco in eine innige Umarmung zog. Zärtlichkeiten, die James so fürchterlich vermisste, dass alleine der Anblick ihn schon deprimiert zu Boden blicken ließ.

Von wegen, er könnte mit irgendwas abschließen. Sein Herz wollte durch den Kamin hüpfen und sich zu Scorpius schleichen… Zu Scorpius… nicht zu Louis, und irgendwie tat das fast so sehr weh, wie die Tatsache, dass er jetzt nur eine kurze Verabschiedung murmeln konnte und sich dann wieder ganz alleine in Charlies Haus wiederfand.

James seufzte schwer auf und wandte sich der auf dem Boden liegenden Zeitung zu. Er hoffte schwer, dass Harry seinen Job zur Abwechslung mal richtig machen würde und dieses Monster davon abhielt Scorpius irgendwie wehzutun – und sei es nur indem er Draco verletzte, weil das wohl sogar schlimmer für Scorpius wäre.


	39. Mehr als Freundschaft

**Mehr als Freundschaft**

Niemand schien so dermaßen zu bereuen, die Ferien in dieser Konstellation zu verbringen, wie Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, besonders dann nicht, als er die Badezimmertür öffnete und sich in das von Hormonen getriebene Ding verwandelte, das nicht anders konnte, als schamlos auf den nackten Rücken nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt zu starren. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass sich solche peinlichen Ereignisse nicht vermeiden ließen, wenn man die Ferien mit Louis Weasley verbrachte, der sich anscheinend nicht darum scherte, ob er abschloss oder nicht.

Dampf vernebelte zum Glück einen Großteil von Scorpius' Sicht, die ohnehin eingeschränkt war durch so eine dämliche Erfindung wie Glastrennwände, an denen das Wasser nicht mal ansatzweise so verführerisch herunterlief, wie auf Louis' blasser Haut. Die wenigen Sommersprossen wurden von Seifenbläschen perfekt verdeckt, aber Scorpius ertappte sich trotzdem dabei, dass er den Blick tiefer wandern ließ, sich dabei einredete, dass er nur dem Wasser folgte, das Louis' Wirbelsäule herunterrann.

„Hey! Du kleiner Spanner", gluckste Louis amüsiert, als er kurz über die Schulter schaute und Scorpius entdeckte, der hastig den schmalen Spalt wieder schloss, den Louis bestimmt absichtlich offen gelassen hatte, damit man derartig in Versuchung geführt wurde einen Blick zu wagen. „Wenn du schon mal da bist, kannst du mir ein Handtuch reinreichen, Scorpius?"

Sich in seinem Pyjama und den flauschigen Hausschuhen total bescheuert vorkommend tapste Scorpius zu dem nächstgelegenen Regal und griff sich ein weiches Handtuch. „Ich wollte nicht spannen", verteidigte er sich und marschierte zurück zu Louis, der abwartend die Hand aus der Duschkabine streckte. „Du solltest abschließen. Wir teilen uns ein Bad."

„Dann wird das wohl öfter vorkommen, weil es mir nichts ausmacht", sagte Louis und zupfte das Handtuch aus Scorpius' zittrigen Fingern. „Ich hab nichts zu verstecken." Trotzdem schlang er sich zum Glück erst das Handtuch um die Hüften, bevor er sich zu Scorpius gesellte, der aufgrund der zum größten Teil unbekleideten Haut, errötete. „Merlin, siehst du goldig in dem Pyjama aus…"

Scorpius wurde noch eine Nuance röter und wandte sich ab, bevor Louis die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken konnte. Sich die zerzausten Haare einigermaßen richtend stellte er sich ans Waschbecken und versuchte nicht dem Bedürfnis nachzugeben, hochzuschauen um sich die nassen Haare anzusehen, die Louis auf eine beneidenswerte Art und Weise vor die noch beneidenswerteren Augen fielen, die sich merkwürdigerweise auf Scorpius fixiert hatten, als der doch nicht widerstehen konnte und den Blick hob.

„Ich bereue fast, dass ich dich nicht in dieses Ding gesteckt habe", sagte Louis, sich Scorpius langsam von hinten nähernd. Er musterte den ganz normalen, langweiligen Pyjama, als hätte er noch nie einen gesehen, und legte seine feuchten Hände auf Scorpius' Schultern.

„Ich kann drauf verzichten, dass du mich nackt siehst", sagte Scorpius und war mehr als erleichtert, dass seine Vermutungen, sein Vater habe ihn ins Bett gebracht, zutrafen.

„Heißt das, ich muss jetzt rausgehen und den teuren Teppich volltropfen, weil du nicht dasselbe Bad wie ich benutzen willst?", fragte Louis, während er Scorpius' Schultern leicht massierte, was zwar unglaublich gut tat, aber nicht gut tun sollte – also konnte Scorpius es nicht genießen. „Du bist fürchterlich verspannt… Ist das meine Schuld?"

Scorpius grinste schief. Nein, wieso sollte es denn auch zu Verspannungen führen, wenn ein halbnackter Kerl sich gegen seinen Rücken presste? Noch dazu diese unglaublich perfekten Hände, die jetzt Scorpius' Nacken berührten und dadurch ein kaum ertragbares Brennen bis in seine Zehenspitzen auslösten. Scorpius versuchte alles, um das nicht entspannend zu finden, aber dafür musste er sich so fest auf die Unterlippe beißen, dass er glaubte, Blut schmecken zu können.

„Hm, vielleicht legst du dich lieber wieder in dein Bett. Dann kann ich dir besser helfen", raunte Louis direkt in Scorpius' Ohr. Sein heißer Atem rauschte über Scorpius' Haut und brachte sie nur noch mehr zum Kochen.

„Nein, danke", antwortete Scorpius mit zittriger Stimme, rollte mit den Schultern und wurde Louis' Hände so wieder los. Mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck drehte Scorpius sich um und musterte Louis kurz, worauf der unschuldig lächelnd den Kopf schief legte. Das machte der doch eindeutig mit Absicht. Scorpius hatte ihm doch auch mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass es ihm schwer fiel sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber wenn er mit solcher Nähe konfrontiert wurde, dann konnte er gar nicht standhalten – und gerade jetzt sehnte er sich nach nichts mehr, als einer ewigandauernden Umarmung…

Louis schnippte direkt vor Scorpius' Nase und schreckte ihn so auf. „Fasziniert dich meine nassglänzende Brust so sehr, Dummerchen?", schmunzelte er und verschränkte betont verlegen die Arme vor dem Bauch. „Da fühl ich mich ja ganz nackt…"

Scorpius stöhnte auf. „Dann zieh dir einfach was an", murmelte er, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und kühlte sein glühendes Gesicht mit einer Portion eiskaltem Wasser. Als er wieder aufschaute tat Louis zum Glück Scorpius den Gefallen sich umzudrehen und in Richtung seiner Klamotten zu marschieren. Leider störte es Louis überhaupt nicht das Handtuch einfach fallenzulassen, damit er dann erst seine Hose greifen konnte.

Leise wimmernd vergrub Scorpius das Gesicht in den Händen, bevor er mehr von Louis' Rückseite sah, als er jemals von James' vor die Augen bekommen hatte. Im Grunde war es dafür aber schon zu spät, weil er keine der wenigen Gelegenheiten genutzt hatte, um James einmal schamlos auf den Hintern zu starren.

„Huch, sorry!" Louis klang leider gar nicht so, als würde er das ansatzweise ernst nehmen. „Ist dir das so unangenehm, Scorpius? Aber wir wollten ja eh mal daran arbeiten, dass du ein bisschen weniger verklemmt wirst."

„Du willst doch nur noch ein erstes Mal", murmelte Scorpius in seine Hände, die seinen Rotschimmer nicht verbergen konnten, weil auch sein Nacken wie ein rotes Neonschild leuchtete.

„Was… Das war doch gar kein…" Louis gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Scorpius gar nicht identifizieren wollte. „Manchmal frag ich mich, was ihr beiden unter Sex versteht. Oder hab ich mich verhört, als du mir von dem ersten Mal erzählt hast, das ich nie bekommen werde?"

Scorpius ließ murrend die Hände sinken und stellte sich Louis' fragendem Blick, indem er in den Spiegel schaute. Zwar war das ein Thema, über das er nicht mit Louis reden wollte, aber wenigstens war der so rücksichtsvoll gewesen und hatte sich seine Hose angezogen. Es änderte nichts daran, dass der entblößte Oberkörper immer noch eine gewaltige Anziehung auf ihn ausübte und Scorpius Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich auf so etwas wie Zähneputzen zu konzentrieren.

„Bist du ein Morgenmuffel und willst deswegen nicht mit mir reden?", fragte Louis und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne, in die Scorpius ihn gleich stoßen würde, wenn er weiter so tat, als versuche er nicht ihn zu verführen. Welcher normale Mensch setzte sich denn sonst auf diese Weise auf den Rand einer schmucklosen, viel zu großen Badewanne? Scorpius schluckte hart, als Louis ein Bein auf den Marmorrand zog und sich an seinem Knie festklammerte, Scorpius dabei niemals aus den Augen lassend.

„Worüber soll ich denn mit dir reden?", fragte Scorpius betont lässig, auch wenn seine zitternde Hand nicht gerade von Ruhe zeugte, und er bei dieser Erkenntnis fast seine Zahnbürste fallenließ. „Louis, ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich versuchen will… also, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Du bringst mich durcheinander…"

Louis legte ebenfalls sichtlich konfus den Kopf schief, bevor er aufstand und Scorpius wieder viel zu nahe kam. „Ich bringe dich durcheinander? Scorpius, hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass es mich durcheinander bringen könnte, wenn du dich bei einer schnulzigen Romanze an mich kuschelst?"

„_The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ ist keine Romanze", sagte Scorpius und nickte entschlossen, wiederholte das, als Louis mit den Augen rollte. „Nur weil die sich am Ende urplötzlich um den Hals fallen ist es keine Romanze. Es geht vielmehr um das Streben nach Glück. Ansonsten hätte man das ja auch als Teenie-Drama darstellen können, in dem alle drei Mädchen auf den Ritter abfahren und sich dann gegenseitig ausspielen wollen…"

„Wäre interessanter gewesen", sagte Louis, griff über Scorpius' Schulter und schnappte sich den nächstbesten Kamm. Warum er genau hinter Scorpius stehenblieb, wenn er sich nur die Haare kämmen wollte, dass blieb allerdings ein Rätsel und hielt Scorpius nur davon ab sich die Zähne zu putzen. Nicht, dass er geputzte Zähne überhaupt brauchte. Niemand würde ihn momentan küssen wollen…

„Es ist auch mal ganz schön, wenn nicht alles mit Liebeskram vollgestopft ist", murmelte Scorpius und steckte jetzt doch endlich die Zahnbürste in den Mund.

„Das ausgerechnet von dir, Scorpius. Dachte immer, dass du da total drauf abfährst", sagte Louis, der anscheinend gar nicht vorgehabt hatte, sich seine Haare zu kämmen. Stattdessen spielte er Scorpius' zweites Paar Hände und ordnete das weißblonde Wirrwarr auf dessen Kopf. „Du hast echt schöne Haare. Da könntest du viel mehr draus machen."

Scorpius spuckte die Zahnpasta aus. „Du klingst verdammt schwul. Freunde schwulen sich nicht an."

„Oh, so hart…" Louis blinzelte schnell hintereinander. „Ich glaube, du nimmst das alles einfach ein bisschen ernst. Wir fummeln ja nicht aneinander rum… Es wäre ja auch ein bisschen pervers. Immerhin sind wir jetzt sowas wie Brüder."

„Wir sind nicht verwandt, nur weil unsere Väter versuchen uns jeden Film zu verderben", sagte Scorpius leicht eingeschnappt. „Das ist aber auch schlimm mit den beiden! Hast du sie eine Minute mal nicht aneinander herumfingern sehen?"

Louis grinste. „Hat dich das gestört?"

„Dich nicht?" Scorpius verdrehte leicht schmunzelnd die Augen. „Also, normalerweise würde es mich wahrscheinlich weniger stören. Aber dein Vater ist eben der Grund, warum meine Eltern getrennt sind."

„Und natürlich wegen James", fügte Louis hinzu, was Scorpius den Blick wieder senken ließ. „Es ist nicht schön, dann so glückliche Menschen zu sehen…"

„Du redest, als hättest du Liebeskummer", gluckste Scorpius und drehte sich um, versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, als Louis ihm weiter in den Haaren rumfummelte. „Du… hast keinen Liebeskummer, oder?"

Louis verdrehte die Augen und winkte ab. „Ich bitte dich…" Sich von Scorpius wegdrehend zog er sich jetzt auch endlich sein Hemd über den Kopf und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er wieder anfing unpassende Sachen zu denken. Er nahm die Tür zum Flur und war schon halb draußen, als Louis – zum Glück endlich angezogen – ihn zurückhielt.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er, fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte sie in Form. Nur Louis' Haare schienen auch ungekämmt einfach nur phantastisch auszusehen. Albus Potter kannte auch keinen Kamm und sah deswegen immer genauso aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen. „Wenn du frühstücken willst, dann musst du mich mitnehmen, Dummerchen."

Scorpius öffnete den Mund, blickte dann aber auf Louis' Hand und schmunzelte. „Ja, ja… Nimm meine Hand Brüderchen, sonst gehst du mir verloren…" Er hatte absolut keine Hintergedanken, als er Louis' Hand griff und ihn hinter sich herzog. „Es sind Ferien. Meine Eltern scheren sich also absolut nicht um Krümel im Bett."

„Äh…" Louis schien stehenbleiben zu wollen, als Scorpius ihn die Treppe raufzog. „Deine Eltern?"

„Jaah, dann ist Mutter eben nicht da. Vater frühstückt auch mit mir, wenn sie nicht da ist, genauso wie Mutter", sagte Scorpius enthusiastisch. „Wir machen das immer so in den Ferien. An Familientraditionen kann dein Vater nichts ändern."

„Ihr frühstückt in einem Bett?", wollte Louis sich vergewissern, worauf Scorpius nickte.

„Die Betten hier sind groß", sagte er und lächelte Louis zu, der flüchtig nickte, aber nicht sehr begeistert aussah. „Mein Vater tut dir schon nichts. Es wäre viel zu gemein, wenn du alleine unten essen müsstest."

„Scorpius, bist du dir sicher, dass wir… dass wir nicht stören?", fragte Louis und zog Scorpius zurück, als der ohne zu klopfen ins Schlafzimmer seines Vaters wollte.

Stirnrunzelnd schaute er Louis an. „Wieso stören?", fragte er und legte bei Louis' Seufzen den Kopf schief. „Louis, wieso stören? Wobei denn? Es ist viel zu spät, um jetzt noch zu schlafen…"

„Ja, aber die sind doch frisch… na ja, schon wieder verliebt", sagte Louis und so unsicher sah er irgendwie goldig aus. Scorpius konnte seinen Worten gar nicht richtig folgen, wenn Louis dabei langsam von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Vielleicht essen wir doch lieber unten."

Scorpius hatte die Tür schon geöffnet und es gab überhaupt nichts Schlimmes zu sehen. Außer, dass das eben nicht die Brust seiner Mutter war, gegen die Draco sich schmiegte. Wirklich schlimm kam es erst noch, als Scorpius einen Schritt in das Schlafzimmer setzte und neben der Sofaecke in der Nähe des Kamins einen Haufen Kisten stehen sah, aus denen eindeutig Roben seiner Mutter schauten. Scorpius schluckte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, lugte in den offenen Wandschrank, anstatt seinen Vater zu wecken, der ja auch selig in den Armen eines alten Wiesels schlief.

Bei diesen Gedanken schüttelte Scorpius sich und fand, dass er es durchaus verdient hatte, in einem übergroßen, dunklen Schrank zu versauern. Am besten würde er einfach hier einziehen und sich aus den vielen Kartons ein Bett bauen. Nur hätte das alte Wiesel sicherlich etwas dagegen, wenn er es sich auf seinen immer noch nicht ausgepackten Sachen bequem machte.

„Scorpius, sollen wir sie jetzt wecken oder doch nach unten gehen? Dein Vater sieht eher wie der Typ Mensch aus, der grantig wird, wenn man ihn weckt", kam Louis' Stimme von draußen. „Scorpius? Hat der Schrank dich gefressen?" Louis folgte Scorpius und schaute sich in dem dunklen Raum um. „Ach, du heilige Scheiße. Hier passen ja die Klamotten meiner ganzen Familie rein!"

„Pscht, du weckst das alte Wiesel", zischte Scorpius und schlug sich bei Louis' großen Augen die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh, entschuldige… Aber anscheinend ist der Schrank nicht groß genug, damit dein Vater auspackt…"

„Sieht so aus, als würde das sogar stimmen… Wo hatte deine Mutter denn ihre Sachen?", wollte Louis wissen, anscheinend erschlagen von den vielen Regalen mit Schuhen, die er gerade ausgiebig musterte.

„In den Kisten da draußen", schnaufte Scorpius, worauf Louis ihn entgeistert ansah. „Sorry…" Scorpius winkte ab, bevor er sich mit brennenden Augen abwandte. „Meine Mutter wäre jetzt nur schon wach gewesen und hätte mich davon abgehalten, dich in das Allerheiligste meines Vaters zu lassen…"

„Hey, deine Eltern waren doch eh…" Louis legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Findest du meinen Vater so schlimm? Bis jetzt gibt er sich noch richtig Mühe…"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht's nicht… Wenn mein Vater glücklich ist, dann kann ich wohl schlecht sagen, dass es mir lieber wäre, wenn er weiterhin mit meiner Mutter zusammen wäre…" Scorpius schlich sich zurück an die Tür und sah auf das große Bett, wo er wieder mit dem Bild konfrontiert wurde, das mehr als deutlich machte, wie wohl sein Vater sich fühlte, wenn er seinen Kopf zur Abwechslung mal auf einer flachen Brust ablegen konnte.

„Sie sind doch auch irgendwie niedlich", wisperte Louis ihm von hinten ins Ohr, worauf Scorpius sich leicht versteifte. „Deine Eltern haben sicher nicht so in einem Bett gelegen."

„Na ja…" Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern und hätte jetzt zu gerne Louis' Gesicht gesehen. „Meistens schon. In genau der Position. Auch wenn es vielleicht etwas merkwürdiger ausgesehen hat…"

„Sicherlich", sagte Louis etwas verdutzt. „Also, meine Eltern lagen immer extrem weit auseinander. Manchmal ist mein Vater sogar aus dem Bett gefallen. Und wenn sie am Abend gestritten haben, dann hat mein Vater auf der Couch geschlafen."

„Meine Eltern haben sich nie gestritten", murmelte Scorpius und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Oder ich war zu blöd, um irgendetwas in der Richtung mitzubekommen." Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, war froh darüber, dass das wenige Licht, dass durch den Türspalt drang, nicht Louis' Gesicht erhellte. „Wenn ich dabei schon absolut keinen Durchblick habe, wie soll ich denn dann jemals eine normale Beziehung führen? In puncto soziale Kontakte bin ich eine absolute Null…"

„Dabei hast du nicht mal dein halbes Leben in einem Schrank gewohnt", seufzte Louis und stupste Scorpius solange gegen die Nase, bis er anfing zu glucksen. „Übung macht den Meister, Scorpius. Wir kriegen das schon hin…" Er wischte die Träne weg, die sich in Scorpius' Augenwinkel gebildet hatte, und umfasste sein langsam warm werdendes Gesicht. „Bill und Draco machen sich das auch nicht so leicht, wie es aussieht. Sie wissen ganz bestimmt, dass das nicht so einfach für dich ist. Mein Vater hat dich sehr gern, das weißt du hoffentlich…"

Scorpius zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und wollte den Blick senken, aber Louis hielt sein Gesicht fest umschlossen. „Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht…"

„Aber er weiß, dass ich dich sehr gern habe und das reicht ihm", sagte Louis. „Dabei denkt er doch, du hättest mir das Herz gebrochen."

„Hast du ihm nie gesagt, dass wir nur so getan haben, damit James letztendlich verstehen kann, dass er mich doch nicht will?", antwortete Scorpius bitter und fühlte wie sich seine Brust bei dem bloßen Gedanken an James' letzte Worte an ihn zusammenzog. „Ich meine, guck dir unsere Eltern an! Die können sich vor Leuten, die mit ihnen in einem Bett schlafen wollen, nicht retten – und ich bin hier wiedermal ganz alleine… Ich will das nicht mehr…" Er drehte den Kopf aus Louis' Griff und seufzte auf, als Bill sogar im Schlaf die Arme fester um Draco schlang. „Ich will auch sowas…"

„Ach, Scorpius…" Louis strich ihm mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Wange. „Wir wecken die beiden jetzt nicht und gehen runter frühstücken, okay?"

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will mit meinem Vater frühstücken", sagte er und wusste durchaus, dass er wie das verwöhnte Kind klang, das er war. „Ich wecke sie jetzt und dann macht Taffy uns Frühstück." Er wollte sich an Louis vorbeischieben, aber der presste die Hand direkt neben sein Gesicht und versperrte ihm so den Weg nach draußen. Scorpius schluckte hart, als er den Kopf drehte und Louis' Nasenspitze so einen Moment lang über seine Schläfe streichen fühlte.

„Nein", sagte Louis wohl etwas zu laut, weil von nebenan grummelnde Geräusche kamen. „Dein Vater hat schon ständig Angst, dass dir dieses Rumgeturtel zu viel wird. Ich nehme stark an, dass es ihm unangenehm sein wird, wenn du jetzt reinplatzt."

„Daran hätte er denken sollen, bevor er mein ganzes Leben ändern will", gab Scorpius zurück. „Wir machen das immer so. Nur weil dein Vater hier ist, werde ich nicht die wenige Zeit, die ich mit meinem Vater verbringen kann, verplempern."

„Mein Vater würde dich auch nicht davon abhalten, aber _ich_ tue es", sagte Louis fest entschlossen, worauf Scorpius ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Und wer erlaubt dir, mir irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen?", schnappte er wohl viel zu laut, weil von nebenan raschelnde Geräusche an seine Ohren drangen. Scorpius scherte sich da nicht drum, schubste Louis zur Seite und stürmte schneller aus dem Zimmer, als Draco sich aufrichten konnte, falls er das überhaupt tat.

„Scorpius, warte doch mal." Anscheinend schlief Draco friedlich weiter und kuschelte sich dabei an ein warmes Wiesel, während ein anderes Scorpius ungestraft hinterherlaufen konnte. „Warte!" Louis griff Scorpius' Schulter, aber der drehte sich aus dem lockeren Griff und marschierte die Treppe runter. „Was hast du denn jetzt?"

„Ich muss mir von dir nicht sagen lassen, was ich zu tun habe", gab Scorpius über die Schulter zurück. „Das hast du oft genug getan, Louis, und momentan hab ich nichts als ein schlechtes Gewissen davon." Scorpius glaubte einen Moment, dass Louis ihn verletzt ansah, aber das wollte so gar nicht zu ihm passen, also drehte Scorpius sich schnaubend um und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Hey, ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass es im Moment etwas doof läuft", wollte Louis sich das anscheinend schön reden.

Kopfschüttelnd fuhr Scorpius herum. „Raus aus meinem Zimmer", sagte er, aber dafür schloss Louis nur die Tür hinter sich. „Verdammt, verstehst du nicht, was das aus mir gemacht hat? Auf dich zu hören war der… der größte Fehler meines Lebens…"

Louis presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, wobei er aber nicht ärgerlich wirkte. Scorpius wünschte sich so sehr, Louis würde endlich einfach mal ausrasten, aber im Moment reichte es ihm schon, wenigstens so eine kleine Reaktion zu bekommen. Trotzdem belastete es sein Gewissen nur noch mehr, Louis anscheinend zu verletzen.

„Ich meine…" Scorpius schnappte zittrig nach Luft und presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund, dämpfte den Schluchzer, der ihm entwich. „Alles, was ich davon habe, sind… vollkommen zwiespältige Gefühle. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es aushalte jeden Tag mit dir alleine zu verbringen. Es wird mir schon zu viel, dich so nah bei mir zu haben. Und ich weiß selber, dass es falsch ist. Du musst mir das nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben."

Louis sah einen Moment auf den Boden, bevor er wieder Scorpius' Blick suchte. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder, als Scorpius erneut aufschluchzte. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot, was bei Louis immer extrem falsch aussah.

„Ich will doch nur, dass alles wie früher ist", presste Scorpius heiser hervor. „Ich will meine Familie wiederhaben… und lieber keine Freunde, als nur welche, die mich hassen…"

„Scorpius…" Louis schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte er sich anders überlegt, was er sagen wollte, und kam mit hastigen Schritten auf Scorpius zu.

„Ich wollte das doch nicht, aber ich glaube, noch weniger will ich weglaufen", sagte Scorpius heiser und stellte sich Louis' Blick, als der sein Gesicht anhob.

„Wovor?", wollte Louis wissen, wischte die Tränen von Scorpius' Wangen und zog ihn dabei vorsichtig näher.

„Vor meinen… Gefühlen für dich…" Scorpius atmete tief ein und wieder aus, brachte Louis' Lippen so zum Beben. „Ich glaub, ich liebe dich", stieß er kaum hörbar aus, aber Louis schien sich ohnehin nur noch einmal sichergehen zu wollen, bevor er Scorpius endlich küsste.

Scorpius brauchte trotzdem einen Moment, bevor er realisierte, dass es diesmal wirklich seine Lippen waren, die Louis sich ausgesucht hatte. Freunde küssten sich nicht einfach so auf die Lippen, vor allem nicht auf diese Art und Weise, die Scorpius den gesamten Atem zu nehmen schien.

Sich an Louis' Rücken festklammernd erwiderte Scorpius den alles andere als unschuldigen Kuss auf den er so lange gewartet zu haben schien. Es fühlte sich an, als bekam er nach Tagen endlich wieder etwas zu essen und dementsprechend hungrig presste er seine Lippen gegen Louis' Mund.

Louis' Arme schlossen sich um seine Hüfte und Scorpius wurde noch dichter gegen den anderen Körper gezogen, dessen Wärme auf Scorpius überzugehen schien. Es war, als würde er stetig näher an ein Kaminfeuer kommen, nur ohne die Angst sich zu verbrennen. Er wollte einfach die Hand direkt in die Flammen halten, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er das nicht tun sollte.

Scorpius seufzte leise, als Louis eine Hand unter sein Pyjamahemd fahren ließ. Die weichen Fingerspitzen hinterließen brennenden Spuren auf Scorpius' Haut und dabei berührte Louis ihn kaum, schien viel zu beschäftigt damit Scorpius inniglich zu küssen.

Taffy hatte das Bett noch nicht gemacht, aber Scorpius störte das wenig, als er sich nach hinten fallenließ, oder vielleicht auch geschoben wurde. Louis war jedenfalls sofort über ihn und drückte ihn in die längst abgekühlte Matratze.

Scorpius dachte nicht einmal daran, ob es ihm zu schnell ging, sondern zog Louis ungestüm das Hemd über den Kopf, wurde scharlachrot im Gesicht, als er seine Hände über nackte Haut fahren lassen konnte. Es ging ihm nicht zu schnell. Es war einfach genau richtig. Er mochte Louis, vertraute ihm und wollte jeden Zentimeter von ihm kennen, wollte nie mehr aufhören ihn zu küssen…

Protestierend stöhnend krümmte Scorpius den Rücken durch, als Louis lieber seinen Hals küsste, anstatt seiner Lippen, die sich schon wieder abkühlten und Scorpius wollte das Gefühl nicht so schnell verlieren. Es dauerte allerdings nur einen kurzen Moment, dann wusste Scorpius gar nicht mehr, was er wollte. Er wollte Louis küssen, er wollte die anderen Lippen trotzdem auf seinem Körper spüren und dabei weiterhin die Bewegungen von Louis' Hüfte spüren, die sich so perfekt gegen seine schmiegte, dass Scorpius nicht anders konnte, als sich unter dem anderen Körper zu winden.

Louis' Hände legten sich auf seine Hüfte und hielten Scorpius ruhig, was dazu führte, dass nur seine Atmung sich unentwegt beschleunigte. Er vergrub eine Hand in Louis' frischgewaschenem Haar und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, damit er nicht zu laute Geräusche von sich gab, als Louis' Hand in seiner Hose verschwand. Mit einem leisen Glucksen hob Louis den Kopf und beugte sich wieder zu Scorpius' Lippen, berührte die schon fast, als ein Klopfen sie auseinandertrieb – Scorpius' Reflexe trieben ihn sogar dazu Louis erschrocken einfach rücklings vom Bett zu werfen, als er ihn eigentlich nur hochdrücken wollte.

Das laute Rumpeln führte dazu, dass die Tür sofort aufgerissen wurde.

„Scorpius, ist alles okay?" Niemals war er weniger froh gewesen, seinen Vater in seinem Zimmer zu sehen. Scorpius grinste verlegen und versuchte seine hochroten Wangen zu ignorieren, als Draco in sein Zimmer lugte. „Ich wollte dich wecken, aber du siehst gar nicht gut aus… Hast du Fieber?"

Scorpius schnappte sich seine Decke und rückte sogar von Draco weg ans Kopfende des Bettes, was aber nicht dazu führte, dass sein Vater das Zimmer wieder verließ. „Mir geht's gut", behauptete Scorpius und versuchte wenigstens seine Atmung zu beruhigen, wenn er schon nicht dafür sorgen konnte, dass Draco eine kühle Stirn unter seinen Fingern fühlte.

„Oje, unter gut verstehe ich aber was anderes… Du glühst ja richtig", sagte Draco besorgt und legte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Bein, zog seines auf die Matratze. „Wenn du wieder Liebeskummer hast, dann sagst du mir das doch, oder? Das macht auf die Dauer sogar richtig krank und das wollen wir ja nicht."

Scorpius' Augen wurden groß und er wurde noch eine Spur röter, fixierte seinen Blick schnell auf seine Decke. „Ich… ähm, es geht mir wirklich gut, Vater. Es… ist nichts…" Er wollte am liebsten den Kopf unter seine Decke stecken und den ganzen Tag dort liegenbleiben, aber Draco würde ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen.

„Nichts?" Draco musterte ihn einen Moment und seufzte dann auf, tätschelte Scorpius' Bein. „Wir reden da später drüber. Werd erstmal richtig wach und dann frühstücken wir. Ich muss mal schauen, wie ich deinen Zimmernachbarn wach bekomme, ohne die Möglichkeit in sein Zimmer zu kommen, dabei ist sein Vater ja der Ex-Fluchbrecher. Wieso bleiben die unmöglichen Aufgaben immer an mir hängen?"

„Ähm, ich glaub, Louis ist schon im Bad", log Scorpius und fühlte sich dabei vollkommen unwohl, auch wenn Draco es ihm sofort abkaufte.

„Typisch… Der sieht auch so aus, als würde er fünf Stunden brauchen, um sich fertigzumachen", sagte Draco und verdrehte sehr offensichtlich die Augen. „Du kannst dir Zeit lassen. Wir sind auch gerade erst aufgestanden… Irgendwas hat so merkwürdige Geräusche gemacht…" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, verwuschelte Scorpius die Haare und erhob sich mit einem Grinsen. „Ich hatte überlegt, dass wir den beiden nachher mal die Stadt zeigen. Was hältst du davon?"

Scorpius nickte lächelnd, wich Dracos Blick aber aus. „Jaah, wenn du sie Bill noch nicht gezeigt hast…" Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden anderes zu tun gehabt, wenn die nervigen Kinder nicht da waren.

„Wir haben noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu gefunden", bestätigte Draco Scorpius' Verdacht, bevor er sich mit einem Zwinkern für seinen Sohn verabschiedete.

„Keine Gelegenheit war das Codewort für hemmungslosen Sex", kam Louis' Stimme von hinten, worauf Scorpius sich umdrehte und entschuldigend lächelte, als Louis sich mit dem Armen auf dem Rand der Matratze abstützte.

„Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte Scorpius leise und zog Louis wieder hoch zu sich. „Es war ein… Reflex…" Scorpius schrumpfte unter Louis' Blick leicht zusammen und bekam geradeso eben noch das Kopfschütteln mit, bevor er wieder auf die Bettdecke starrte. „Es war wahrscheinlich auch besser, dass Vater dich nicht gesehen hat."

„Findest du?" Scorpius kniff die Augen zusammen, als Louis ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe hauchte. „Na ja, wahrscheinlich hätte er mich umgebracht, weil ich dich angefasst habe…"

„Das heißt, du wirst es nicht wieder tun, oder?" Scorpius sah hoch und fand Louis' Gesicht viel zu nah an seinem, aber auch wenn er sich erschreckte, wollte er es nicht auf Distanz halten.

Louis umfasste Scorpius' Kinn und musterte ihn einen Moment, der länger schien als er eigentlich war. „Wieso sollte ich das nicht nochmal tun wollen?", antwortete er Scorpius mit einer Gegenfrage, lehnte sich vor und drückte statt auf Scorpius' Lippen einen Kuss auf dessen glühendheiße Wange. „Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn, als Louis vom Fußende herunterrutschte, sein Hemd aufsammelte und in Richtung Tür marschierte. Also, das war nicht das, was man unter einer eindeutigen Aussage verstand, wie man sie sonst eigentlich von Louis Weasley gewöhnt war. Eine kleine Stimme ganz hinten in Scorpius' verwirrtem Kopf redete ihm ein, dass er tatsächlich Louis durcheinanderbringen konnte, aber es gab eine viel lautere Stimme, die ihm sagte, wie absurd das war. Immerhin hatte er es hier mit Louis Weasley zu tun. Ganz sicher würde der irgendwie ausnutzen, was Scorpius ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte…

Aufstöhnend vergrub Scorpius das Gesicht in den Händen. Und dass er Louis dieses Geständnis gemacht hatte, änderte absolut nichts daran, dass er James immer noch genau dasselbe sagen würde…


	40. Bittersüße Rache

**Bittersüße Rache**

Die Art und Weise wie seine Mutter noch einmal den ganzen Koffer durchwühlte, den Fred schon dreimal neugepackt hatte, ließ ihn sich wie ein kleines Kind vorkommen. Er hatte keinen Vorrat an Stinkbomben eingepackt und irgendwie bezweifelte er auch, dass seine Mutter wirklich nach solchen Dingen suchte, wenn sie seine Socken aufrollte, um sie dann übereinander zu legen mit der dämlichen Erklärung, dass das Gummi sonst ausleierte. Als ob sie nicht in der Lage wären, sich regelmäßig ein paar neue Socken zu leisten.

„Das brauchst du doch gar nicht, Freddie", sagte Angelina mit einem Glucksen, bevor sie wirklich richtig auflachte. „Und was bei Merlins Bart ist das?"

Fred spürte seine Ohren heiß werden und griff über die Schulter seiner Mutter, schnappte ihr das dunkle Hemd weg, bevor sie es sich genauer ansehen konnte. „Das hab ich geschenkt bekommen und es steht mir, also will ich es mitnehmen", sagte er entschlossen, worauf seine Mutter ihn beinahe geschockt ansah. „Was denn? Vielleicht gehen wir irgendwo hin, wo ich es brauchen kann…"

„Das sieht eher aus, als hättest du es Louis geklaut, und du willst doch nicht mit Charlie in eine Schwulen-Bar", sagte sie und verengte die dunklen Augen vorwurfsvoll.

„Louis hat es mir geschenkt", sagte Fred und seufzte auf, als seine Mutter zu lachen begann. „Es sieht nicht schlecht aus… Außerdem… ist es zu warm für Pullover geworden. Vor allem in der Nähe von Drachen."

„Freddie, das beißt sich fürchterlich mit deiner Haut und deinen Haaren. Du sollst doch kein Schwarz tragen", sagte Angelina und packte das Hemd wieder aus. „Außerdem möchtest du ja nicht wie dein Cousin enden und ständig von älteren Männern ein paar Galleonen zugesteckt bekommen."

„Bisschen mehr Taschengeld wäre nicht schlecht", murmelte Fred so leise, dass seine Mutter ihn gar nicht hören konnte, vor allem, weil sie anfing zu summen. Anscheinend brauchte sie ihn ja auch gar nicht, wenn sie seinen Koffer packte, also drehte er sich um und marschierte alles andere als fröhlich aus dem Zimmer.

Roxanne hatte alleine packen dürfen und konnte sich deswegen jetzt in ihrem Zimmer alleine beschäftigen, anstatt von ihrer Mutter genervt zu werden. Fred ignorierte seine Schwester, die demonstrativ die Tür offengelassen hatte, damit seine Laune noch tiefer sank. Er konnte es gar nicht mehr abwarten James wiederzusehen. Die Tage ohne ihn in Hogwarts waren schrecklich gewesen, weil er wegen dem Kopfverband zuerst nichts gesehen hatte, und dann zu viel Louis und Scorpius ertragen musste. Wenn man derartig mit solchen schmachtenden Blicken konfrontiert wurde, dann konnte man die wirklich schwer weiterhin ignorieren.

Mit den dicken Wollsocken schlurfte es sich äußerst schwierig über den teuren Teppich im Flur, dafür konnte man umso besser über das Parkett im Wohnzimmer schlittern und dabei dämlich die Arme ausstrecken. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wer oder was dieses hohe Kichern ausstieß, als er so das Wohnzimmer betrat; sein Vater konnte es ja schlecht sein, dessen Mundwinkel wanderten seltener nach oben, als der Mond die Sonne verdunkelte.

„Hier drüben." Jetzt erkannte er die Stimme auch und wich an die Wand zurück, als er den Blick auf das Sofa richtete, wo er zwar eine Klassenkameradin sitzen sah, aber nicht ansatzweise jemanden, den er freiwillig in sein Haus lassen würde. „Benimmst du dich immer noch bescheuerter, wenn du zu Hause bist?", verspottete Laura Davies ihn, die ohne James' Ex-Freundin noch fieser wurde, sogar wenn man mit einem dicken Verband um den Kopf herumlief. Dabei war das Ravenclaw-Biest ja sogar irgendwie daran schuld gewesen, dass Fred eine Weile immer an Louis' Hand durch das Schloss laufen musste.

„Schleichst du dich immer in fremde Wohnungen, wenn dir mal langweilig ist?", gab Fred schmollend zurück und versuchte so zu tun, als hätte er sich nicht vor Schreck gegen die Wand gepresst, sondern sich lässig dagegen gelehnt, aber Ravenclaws machte man in der Hinsicht nichts vor und zauberte so nur diese grässlich arroganten Grinsen auf ihre Gesichter.

„Mein Vater spricht mit deinem Vater, sonst würde ich so eine Bruchbude ja nicht betreten", sagte Davies und schaute sich pikiert um, piekte mit dem Finger in den Stoff der Couch, der von den langen Fingernägeln sicher ein Loch bekommen würde. „Wir wollten nur Schuhe kaufen gehen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass er Bankgeschäfte mit einem Weasley zu besprechen hat, dann wäre ich mit Julie gegangen. Immerhin hat deine Familie genauso viel Ahnung von Gold, wie von Geschmack…"

Fred wusste, dass er dieses verfluchte schwarze Hemd hätte anziehen sollen, als er sich dem musternden Blick aus den stechendblauen Augen stellen musste, der durch diese schreckliche Augenfarbe immer noch schwer zu ertragen war. Aber Fred war ein Gryffindor und er konnte das ertragen, musste es immerhin schon viele Jahre und irgendwie hatten ihn Mädchen ja eh nie gemocht. Es hätte so schön werden können, als James seine Freundin endlich abgeschossen hatte, aber auch wenn Scorpius ihm sympathischer war, machte er doch alles irgendwie nur komplizierter.

„Willst du vielleicht was trinken?", fragte Fred mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Leitungswasser kommt nicht einmal in die Nähe meiner Hände", antwortete Davies süßlich. „Und ich bezweifele, dass du irgendetwas anderes an mich verschwenden würdest."

Fred winkte ab. „Wenn du weiter so viel redest, würdest du mich um ein Tröpfchen Wasser anflehen."

„Ach? Das hättest du wohl gerne", sagte Davies mit einem amüsierten Lächeln im Gesicht, das Freds Ohren bestimmt verräterisch glühen ließ. Das hatte er jetzt davon, dass er versuchte nett zu sein. Am besten verzog er sich jetzt unauffällig und ließ sich von seiner Mutter nerven. „Wie geht's dem Kopf, Freddie? Scheint dir gut getan zu haben mal was gegen die hohle Birne zu bekommen."

„Ich bin nicht anders!", wollte Fred sich rechtfertigen und hob abwehrend die Hände, musste sich daraufhin wieder auslachen lassen. „Ich bin nicht anders…"

„Dafür hast du Potter seinen Traumjob geklaut", erklärte Davies sich und sah Fred dabei trotzdem so an, als würde sein IQ nicht mit dem eines Flubberwurms mithalten können. „Wie fühlt sich das an? Ich meine, immerhin hast du in dem Spiel überhaupt nichts geleistet, außer spektakulär in die Tribüne zu fliegen. Was glaubst du, wie viel dein Vater dafür bezahlt hat, damit du es in die Mannschaft schaffst?"

„Null Galleonen, null Sickel und keinen einzigen Knut", sagte Fred, drehte sich um und spickte durch den Flur zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. „Ähm, Bankgeschäfte, hast du gesagt, ja? Beschwert sich mein Vater darüber, dass dein Vater meinen Onkel rausgeschmissen hat?"

Davies schnaubte auf. „Willst du jetzt darauf anspielen, dass ich damit gedroht habe, dass ich meinen Vater dazu bringe, deinen Onkel rauszuwerfen?"

Fred schaute immer noch in den Flur, schüttelte aber den Kopf. Wenn er Frauen nicht ansehen musste, konnte er beinahe normal mit ihnen reden, aber das fanden Menschen generell unhöflich. „Hatte ich schon wieder vergessen", sagte er und erntete dafür ein neuerliches Schnauben. „Will Dad deinen Vater jetzt bestechen, damit er Onkel Bill wieder einstellt?"

„Mein Vater lässt sich nicht bestechen", schnappte Davies patzig. „Es geht um Bankgeschäfte. Langweilige Wartezeit für mich, die weniger anstrengend wäre, wenn du mich nicht nerven würdest."

„Wenn's dich so nervt, dann frag ich einfach mal, was sie so lange machen", sagte Fred freundlich, warf ein kurzes Lächeln in Davies' Richtung und versuchte bei dem Anblick der langen Beine, die über die Sofaarmlehne geworfen waren, nicht schon wieder knallrot zu werden. Wenn er sowas nicht aushielt, sollte er vielleicht wirklich schwul werden und weiterhin an Louis' Hand durch die Gegend rennen, das würde die Dinge auch unkomplizierter für James und Scorpius machen.

„Wenn du den Anblick meiner Beine nicht aushältst, solltest du vielleicht auch schwul werden. Scheint ja in euren Genen zu schlummern." Anscheinend war er nach Davies' Meinung noch nicht rot genug geworden.

„Ähm, ja. Entschuldigung", murmelte Fred und hastete den Flur entlang, atmete erst wieder durch, als er die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters erreichte. Allerdings hatte er noch nicht genug Luft, um vernünftig erschrocken aufzukeuchen, als er die lauten Stimmen hörte. Sein Vater wurde nicht laut, wenn es um Bankgeschäfte ging. Vorsichtig schob Fred die Tür auf und konnte seinen Vater auch ganz ruhig mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sehen. Mr. Davies dagegen ruinierte den Tisch indem er seine Faust mit voller Wucht darauf schlug.

„Behaupte nicht noch einmal, du hättest an die möglichen Konsequenzen gedacht. Das ist nämlich das einzige, was noch von dir übrig ist, George. Ernsthaft, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder." Fred zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sein Vater so angeblafft wurde. Der hatte sich noch nie geändert. George Weasley mochte keine Veränderungen. Er mochte es nicht mal, wenn er eine andere Farbe für seine Roben aufgedrängt bekam. „Früher hättest du deinem Bruder sowas nicht angetan."

„Willst du jetzt weinen, Roger?", gab George desinteressiert zurück und schaute dazu auch noch auf seine Uhr, seufzte schwer auf. „Kannst du mir davon ein Foto schicken, damit ich es mir einrahmen und immer ansehen kann? Ich würde jetzt nämlich gerne meine Kinder zu ihrem Onkel schicken."

„Ja, deine Kinder bringst du in Sicherheit", zischte Mr. Davies. „Aber hast du mal daran gedacht, was aus meiner Frau werden könnte, wenn diese Bestie freirumläuft? Hast du nicht, wusste ich es doch. Oder dein… was auch immer Lupin ist, aber er gehört doch zu deiner Familie, die dir früher mal so wichtig war. Bill rauszuschmeißen hat mir absolut nichts ausgemacht, aber hätte ich gewusst, was du damit bezweckst, dann –"

„Dann was? Bill hat nichts anderes verdient", fuhr George etwas hitziger dazwischen. „Wenn er nicht weiß, dass es Menschen in unserer Gemeinschaft gibt, mit denen er sich nicht einlassen soll, dann muss man ihm das eben zeigen. Und Malfoy ist der Abschaum unserer Gesellschaft."

„Du redest selbst schon wie Malfoy früher." Mr. Davies klang eher enttäuscht, während Fred seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zubekam, so geschockt war er. „Diese dämlichen Rachegedanken machen dich doch genau zu dem, was du nie werden wolltest."

„So genau kennst du mich auch wieder nicht. Du kümmerst dich nur um mein Gold, also bilde dir nicht ein, du könntest Psychiater spielen", schnaubte George. „Malfoy ist ein widerlicher, schmieriger Bastard, der meine Familie in allen erdenklichen Möglichkeiten zerstört hat. Wäre er einfach in seinem selbsterwählten Exil geblieben, dann hätte ich das toleriert, aber seine Brut jetzt auf meine Familie zu hetzen und Bills Leben zu zerstören; das kann ich nicht mitansehen."

„Du versuchst das vor dir selbst zu rechtfertigen, aber ich will dich am Ende mal sehen, wenn diese Bestie sich Malfoy geschnappt hat", sagte Mr. Davies abschätzig. „Dann steht dein Bruder nämlich nicht nur ohne Job da."

„Er kann genauso wie Ronald in meinem Laden anfangen", sagte George kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn er möchte. Ich habe mir das schon überlegt."

„Du denkst dir, er kommt angekrochen und fragt, ob er Scherzartikel verkaufen kann, nachdem du dieses Monster auf Malfoy gehetzt hast?!" So laut wie Mr. Davies jetzt wurde, musste sogar seine Tochter im Wohnzimmer ihn hören.

„Ich habe ihn nicht aufgehetzt, sondern nur zufällig ein paar Galleonen fallenlassen, als ich dem Vieh zufällig über den Weg gelaufen bin", murmelte George und schaute erneut auf seine Uhr.

„Weil du auch regelmäßig deinen Bruder besuchst, wenn er in Askaban Nachtwache hat und dann natürlich immer etwas Feuerwhiskey mit dir rumschleppst." Mr. Davies lachte auf. „Ich sollte dein Verließ sperren lassen, wenn du weiter solchen Blödsinn machst, George. Und wenn du nicht zu Potter gehst und ihm sagst, was in deinem kranken Hirn vorgeht, dann mache ich das auch."

„Deiner Frau passiert nichts", sagte George kopfschüttelnd. „Greyback ist doch längst nicht mehr im Land. Und sag mir nicht, dir würde plötzlich irgendwas an Draco Malfoy liegen."

Ein kalter Schauer lief Fred über den Rücken und er richtete den Blick auf den Boden. Wenn er das jetzt richtig verstand, dann wollte sein Vater…

„Aber das ist kein Grund ihn umzubringen", sagte Mr. Davies verzweifelt. „George, das bringt dir Fred auch nicht wieder. Vor allem ist es sinnlos, weil Malfoy damit doch nichts –"

„Natürlich hatte er schuld!", schnauzte George wütend, das Gesicht rot vor Zorn, als Fred wieder hochsah. „Er war doch an der ganzen Scheiße schuld. Hätte er diese Leute damals nicht ins Schloss gelassen, dann hätte Bill auch noch sein Gesicht. Und natürlich würde mein Bruder noch leben. Natürlich würde er leben… So jemand wie Malfoy hat es nicht verdient glücklich zu sein, während meinem Bruder nur noch Würmer durch den Kopf kriechen…"

Mr. Davies sah genauso schockiert aus, wie Fred sich fühlte. „Was muss man tun, damit du wieder klar im Kopf wirst?"

„Ich bin vollkommen klar", sagte George kalt. „Möchtest du Angelina noch Hallo sagen? Sie freut sich immer alte Schulfreunde zu sehen."

„Der Mann hat einen Sohn, George", versuchte Mr. Davies anscheinend auf Georges Mitgefühl anzuspielen, aber das hatte der ja nicht mal wiedergefunden, als sein Sohn im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Alles, was ihn da interessiert hatte, war die Karriere gewesen…

„Und es hat Greyback gar nicht gefreut zu hören, was sein kleines Wölfchen so treibt, wenn er nicht aufpasst", sagte George mit einem Grinsen, das Fred sich schüttelnd abwenden ließ. Er konnte sich das nicht weiter anhören. Wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, dann ging er jetzt schnellstmöglich zu seiner Mutter und brach ihr das Herz, indem er ihr auf die Nase band, dass ihr Ehemann nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.

Das konnte er doch nicht tun. Anscheinend musste sein Vater nur mal kurz ins St. Mungos und sich irgendeinen Trank geben lassen, der ihn nicht denken ließ, er hätte einen toten Bruder… Fred rieb sich die pochende Stirn, als heftige Kopfschmerzen sich ausbreiteten. Louis war natürlich nie da, wenn man ihn brauchte, um die komplizierten Dinge einfacher zu machen. Stattdessen hockte Louis seelenruhig bei Malfoy, der jeden Augenblick zerfleischt werden konnte.

Aber diese Geschichte würde doch niemand Fred abkaufen. Niemand, den er kannte, stand auf solch absurde, markerschütternde, verzwickte Angelegenheiten… außer James, aber… wenn er das jetzt erst James erzählte, dann hatte er vielleicht jemanden, der wusste, was sie tun konnten, andererseits konnte Malfoy dann ja schon Wolffutter sein.

Half alles nichts. Er würde wie geplant den Portschlüssel zu James nehmen und von da aus konnten sie immer noch Louis anflohen, damit der ihnen dann klarmachen konnte, dass das alles ein riesen Missverständnis war. Fred hoffte es. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Tassen im Schrank seines Vaters noch heile waren.

„Dein Vater hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank", wurde ihm noch ins Ohr gezischt, bevor er nach vorne gestoßen wurde. Fred taumelte herum und machte große Augen, als er mit dem Rücken an der Wand direkt in die zornig funkelnden Augen eines Mädchens starren musste. Ein Mädchen, das so nah stand, dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte, ihren Geruch genau identifizieren konnte und jeden kleinen Reflex in den sonst einfach nur schwarz wirkenden Haaren erkennen konnte.

Fred wimmerte leise und drückte sich hochrot werdend gegen die Wand. Er stellte sich vor, dass das Lily war. Auch wenn Lily noch nicht so eine große Oberweite hatte, dass man sie bei jedem Atemzug spüren konnte. So weich und viel angenehmer, als die langen Fingernägel, die sich direkt in seine Brust gruben, als er die merkwürdig kleine Hand gegen die Brust bekam. Die erinnerten ihn an Scorpius' Hände – ein ganz kleines Bisschen. Er würde sich einfach vorstellen, dass das Scorpius war, weil der auch immer auf Kuschelkurs war.

„Erklärst du mir das endlich mal?", schnaubte Davies Fred direkt gegen die hochroten Wangen.

„Schleichst du immer durch fremde Wohnungen?", quietschte Fred, der den Blick jetzt auf die Decke fixierte und innerlich versuchte sich an die Spielregeln von Koboldstein zu erinnern.

„Wenn ich meinen Vater schreien höre, ja", gab Davies genervt zurück. „Man weiß ja nie, ob ein Weasley plötzlich schwul geworden ist und Lust bekommt irgendjemanden auf seinem Tisch zu –"

„Das will ich gar nicht hören", fiepte Fred und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und zusammen mit dem rauschenden Blut in seinen Ohren konnte er sich kaum noch auf die genervten Geräusche konzentrieren, die das Mädchen von sich gab, während sie ihren viel zu spitzen Fingernagel in seine Brust bohrte. Das würde einen Abdruck geben. Den würde er James zeigen und damit angeben können, dass ein echtes Mädchen in angefasst hatte.

„Willst du nicht mit mir reden, Fred?", fauchte Davies und schubste Fred noch einmal frustriert gegen die Wand. „Gut, dann geh ich da eben rein und…"

„Nein!" Fred umklammerte das schmale Handgelenk und hielt Davies davon ab jetzt alles zu ruinieren, weil sie wie jedes Mädchen eine Szene machen musste. „Ich muss das erst mit James… mit James… James…" Fred schluckte hart, als er zwischen den vielen Armbändern weiche Haut spüren konnte. So unglaublich weich, dass man stundenlang nichts anderes tun könnte, als… sich zum Deppen zu machen. Fred schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade loslassen, als auch noch jemand mitbekommen musste, wie er sich blamierte. Seine Ohren konnten nicht noch röter werden.

„Hast du dich gelangweilt, Schätzchen?", schmunzelte Mr. Davies, der zwar noch etwas rot im Gesicht war, aber genauso gefasst aussah, wie George, der immer einen skeptischen Blick für seinen Sohn übrig hatte.

„Und was wird aus Jane, Frederick?", fügte George gehässig hinzu. „Ach, ich vergaß. Das ist ja nur James und deine Ausrede, damit ich nicht überall herumerzähle, dass mein Sohn nicht in der Lage ist, eine Freundin zu bekommen, außer sie wartet im Wohnzimmer auf ihn."

Freds Ohren konnten noch röter werden. Verlegen biss er sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick auf den Boden, während Mr. Davies tadelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich will sofort wissen – hmpf!" Davies konnte ihre Klappe natürlich nicht halten, weshalb Fred ihr die Hand vor den Mund schlug – so ein voller, zarter Mund, der sich zwar protestierend gegen seine Hand drückte, aber zumindest hatte er jetzt schon mal Lippen auf seiner Handfläche gespürt.

„Ich hab nur… Wir haben… Also… Es gibt… Ähm…" Fred räusperte sich, während sein Vater die Augenbrauen hob.

„Ich sehe schon. Du bist etwas durch den Wind, Frederick. Als ich in deinem Alter war, konnte mich so etwas zum Glück nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen. Das wäre ja zum Davonlaufen", sagte George und seufzte kopfschüttelnd auf, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Verabschiede dich, bevor du Laura noch umbringst. Sie wird leider nicht rot, sondern blau."

Erschrocken nahm Fred die Hand weg, aber Davies war nicht ansatzweise an Blau herangekommen. Trotzdem wischte sie sich über den Mund, verengte die Augen leicht zu Schlitzen und wandte sich Fred zu, als ihr Vater sich mit einem Schulterklopfer für Fred verabschiedet hatte.

„Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten, meinen Vater gleich zu löchern, Fred", schnaubte sie und musterte ihn abfällig. „Hab doch immer gewusst, dass mit euch irgendwas nicht stimmt. Lügen machen kurze Beine."

Oh, war das gemein ihn auf seine Größe zu reduzieren. Darauf kam es doch gar nicht an! Und das würde er ihr ins Gesicht sagen, wenn er mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen herausbekommen würde.

„Wenn ich Julie das…"

„Bitte", presste Fred hervor und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Könntest du… Wir haben doch gar nicht alles gehört." Er wusste auch gar nicht, wie viel Davies jetzt mitbekommen hatte, aber am besten war es, wenn sie nicht überall herumtratschte, wie durchgeknallt George Weasley war. „Kannst du das nicht einfach vergessen, bitte?"

Davies runzelte die Stirn, musste Fred schon wieder mustern. „Bist du das mit deinen kleinen Freunden besprochen hast? Damit Potter sich wiedermal aufspielen kann? Wenn du das vorher nur mit James absprechen willst, dann kannst du es vergessen. Der Kerl ist ein verfluchtes Arschloch und wird dir einen Vogel zeigen."

„Dir würde auch niemand glauben, dass… was auch immer. Halt einfach die Klappe und ich… ich… ähm…" Fred kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Heutzutage landeten die Menschen ja sofort in Askaban, so wie Scorpius' Vater. Er wollte gerne verhindern, dass sowas George passierte, aber wenn er wüsste, wie man Mädchen rumkriegte, dann hätte er ja eine Freundin. „Ich tu dir irgendeinen Gefallen, aber behalt das einfach für dich, bis ich das klären kann, ohne dass mein Vater gleich im Gefängnis landet. Und er ist kein schlechter Mann. Wir haben nur irgendetwas falsch verstanden."

„Ach, das ist ja beinahe goldig, Freddie", seufzte Davies. „Aber es geht hier nicht nur um deine Familie. Meine Mutter hat schwer genug damit zu kämpfen, dass sie ein paar unschöne Narben mit sich herumträgt. Wenn ihr jetzt irgendetwas passiert, weil dein Vater glaubt, er müsse so etwas wie Selbstjustiz verüben, dann –"

„Es geht hier doch um Malfoy, nicht um deine Mutter", fuhr Fred dazwischen. „Kein Werwolf verschwendet seine Zeit damit, jeden, den er mal gekratzt hat, aufzusuchen, um dann zu Ende zu bringen, was er nicht hinbekommen hat. Vor allem nicht, wenn er frisch aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist."

„Du hast sie nicht gesehen. Solche Meldungen bringen sie fast dazu sich im Keller zu verstecken", presste Davies hervor.

„Dann stell dir mal vor, wie es Scorpius' Vater jetzt geht. Immerhin will der ja ihn", gab Fred zurück.

„Das weiß der noch nicht. Und solange hat dieses Monster Zeit durch die Gegend zu wandern und wer weiß wen einfach aufzufressen", machte Davies ihn tonlos an. „Wenn du –"

„Laura, ich dachte, wir wollten noch einkaufen gehen", rief Mr. Davies aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Ich kann mich so schlecht von Fred lösen. So anhänglich, der Kleine", musste Davies ihn noch mehr blamieren. „Komme sofort!"

Fred seufzte auf. „Bitte", wiederholte er zum tausendsten Male. „Mein Vater würde nicht… Das muss ein Missverständnis sein. Dein Vater wird doch auch nicht zulassen, dass seiner Frau was passiert, also… bitte, behalt das für dich."

Davies verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast leicht reden. Immerhin verschwindest du gleich nach Rumänien und dann sofort weiter zu Malfoy mit deinem Cousin an der Hand, damit ihr Helden spielen könnt. Typisch Kerle… Wozu haben wir denn Auroren, wenn jeder seine Angelegenheiten selbst regeln will?"

Fred wusste nicht, was er noch anderes sagen sollte, als: „Bitte."

Die Augen verdrehend fuhr Davies herum. „Hoff mal lieber, dass du recht hast, sonst zeige ich dir mal, wie gut ich einen Klatscher treffen kann."

Fred atmete tief durch und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand, als er endlich wieder alleine war. James würde wissen, was sie tun mussten, damit es kein riesiges Fiasko gab. An mehr konnte Fred sich momentan nicht klammern, dafür drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf viel zu schnell.


	41. Teddy

**Teddy**

Louis' Hand in seiner fühlte sich kalt an und wurde auch nicht wärmer, trotzdem wollte Scorpius sie nicht mehr loslassen. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie sich ständig so drehen mussten, dass Bill und Draco sie nicht dabei erwischen würden, wenn sie sich denn mal von der ach so tollen Aussicht losreißen konnten. Scorpius kannte den Central Park in und auswendig und fand es einfach nur schön an Louis' Hand den Weg am See entlang zu gehen. Es könnte aber auch der See in Hogwarts sein oder irgendeine Pfütze – er würde es immer noch schön finden, weil er an Louis' Hand gehen durfte.

Und so wie es aussah, war es wirklich ein Privileg Louis Weasleys Hand halten zu dürfen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben bekam Scorpius so etwas wie neidische Blicke von anderen Menschen, obwohl er normalerweise eher spöttische oder abfällige Gesichtsausdrücke gewohnt war. Es fühlte sich richtig gut an so angesehen zu werden und es verführte Scorpius fast dazu etwas offensichtlicher sein Glück zu demonstrieren. Eigentlich war es ihm auch vollkommen egal, ob sein Vater das jetzt sehen würde, wenn er sich umdrehte.

Bills Arm hielt Draco aber davon ab mehr zu tun, als ab und an kurz über die Schulter zu schauen ob Scorpius und Louis noch da waren. Ganz so demonstrativ wollte Scorpius dann aber auch nicht durch die Gegend spazieren. Es sah schon eine Spur zu besitzergreifend aus, wie Draco ständig fester umklammert wurde, wenn Bill auf irgendeinen Wasservogel zeigte, der mit den Schwingen das Wasser des Sees streifte. Aber Scorpius war es auch einfach nicht gewohnt, dass sein Vater sich so halten lassen wollte – immerhin klammerte er sich bei jeder Gelegenheit mit beiden Händen an Bills Rücken und Brust fest.

„Hör doch auf sie so anzustarren", raunte Louis ihm ins Ohr, worauf Scorpius prompt errötete.

„Ach, du findest das doch auch übertrieben", antwortete Scorpius leicht lächelnd, die Finger fester um Louis' schließend. „Die können ja kaum die Finger voneinander lassen."

„Das könnten wir aber ausnutzen", sagte Louis und lächelte geheimnisvoll, als Scorpius ihn fragend anschaute. „Möchtest du etwa nicht alleine mit mir sein?"

Noch eine Nuance röter werdend schaute Scorpius wieder nach vorne, senkte seine Stimme ein bisschen, was gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, weil Bill über irgendetwas, das Draco gesagt hatte, lauthals auflachte. „Schon…" Sich räuspernd wiederholte Scorpius das etwas lauter, weil Louis sich zu ihm heruntergelehnt hatte, als hätte er ihn nicht verstanden – dabei wollte er bestimmt nur noch einmal klar und deutlich hören, was Scorpius für ihn empfand. „Ja, natürlich… Du etwa nicht?"

Louis richtete sich glucksend wieder auf. „Würde ich sonst fragen?" Er schenkte Scorpius einen kurzen Blick. „Draco hält meinen Vater an der kurzen Leine, weil ‚die Kinder' ja da sind. Papa hält das nicht mehr lange aus, dabei sind wir gerademal einen Tag hier." Louis verdrehte sehr offensichtlich die Augen, was Scorpius leise glucksen ließ. „Ehrlich, Maman muss ihn extrem vernachlässigt haben, aber so genau will ich das auch gar nicht wissen… Jedenfalls kannst du Papa ganz unauffällig den Vorschlag unterbreiten, dass er Draco in einem Hotel ja ganz für sich alleine hätte… nicht wahr?"

Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. „Ich?" Er tippte sich mit der freien Hand gegen die Brust und Louis nickte einfach nur. „Wieso machst du das denn nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht so unschuldig aussehe wie du", sagte Louis in einem amüsierten Tonfall, der Scorpius tatsächlich noch röter werden ließ und dabei hatte er gedacht, dass das nicht möglich sei. „Außerdem denkt mein Vater eh, ich würde nur auf den richtigen Moment warten, dich anzugrabbeln. Wir müssen ihm ja jetzt nicht auch noch mehr Futter geben, oder? Weißt du, wie merkwürdig das für die beiden wäre, wenn sie herausfinden, dass wir beide gerade Händchen halten? Das würde ihre Beziehung enorm belasten."

„Unsere hat es nicht belastet", murmelte Scorpius verwirrt.

„Na ja, es ist anders zwischen uns", sagte Louis und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, wich Scorpius' fragendem Blick aus. „Wir sind jung und denken noch nicht daran, was wir in fünf Jahren machen. Höchstens vielleicht, ob wir nächsten Winter auf diesem See Schlittschuh laufen werden… Jedenfalls tu ich das."

„Du wirst hier Schlittschuh laufen?", fragte Scorpius und runzelte die Stirn.

Louis lachte auf. „Quatsch, Dummerchen… Also, vielleicht, aber ich meine, dass ich nicht soweit denke. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Hinsicht. Du etwa?" Er musterte Scorpius genauestens, als könne er die Antwort in seinen Augen lesen.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Scorpius, wich Louis' Blick aus und fixierte sich auf Bills breite Schulter auf denen Dracos behandschuhte Finger ungewöhnlich schmal wirkten. Die Finger tief in Bills Mantel verkrallend zog Draco sich leicht hoch, damit er einen Kuss auf Bills Wange drücken konnte, was Scorpius' Magen fast nicht aushielt.

„Siehst du", sagte Louis und nickte bedächtig vor sich hin. „Aber unsere Väter, das ist was richtig ernstes. Immerhin kennen die sich schon mehr als ihr halbes Leben lang und hoffen jetzt, dass sie sich nie wieder trennen werden. Wir sind jung, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir es lange miteinander aushalten, aber weil unsere Väter zusammen sind bindet uns das eben auch ziemlich fest aneinander. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine…"

„Ich versteh nur, dass du nicht glaubst, aus uns könnte irgendetwas werden", sagte Scorpius ziemlich enttäuscht und nutzte aus, dass Draco sich zu ihnen umdrehte, um seine Hand von Louis' zu lösen. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend grinste er Draco zu, worauf der sich wieder Bill zuwandte, sich so dicht an ihn kuschelte, dass sie kaum als zwei Personen zu erkennen waren.

Louis legte mit großen Augen den Kopf schief, als würde er nicht verstehen, was an seiner Aussage Scorpius' Verhalten provoziert hatte. „Es ist eine Tatsache, dass die Beziehungen jüngerer Leute schnell auseinandergehen und sich auch schnell wieder einrenken", sagte er und nickte erneut. „Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel."

„Und kannst du nicht so reden, dass wenigstens die geringe Hoffnung besteht, wir könnten eine Ausnahme sein?", fragte Scorpius und löste seufzend die Verschränkung seiner Arme, schaute Louis an, der die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte. „Man hört sowas eben nicht gerne."

„Aber es sind Tatsachen, die sich nicht verleugnen lassen", meinte Louis schulterzuckend. „Wir können aber aufgrund von verschiedenen Faktoren davon ausgehen, dass wir durchaus eine gute Chance haben. Sonst…"

Scorpius hob eine Hand, worauf Louis lächelnd stoppte und ihn abwartend ansah. „Machst du das mit Absicht?", fragte Scorpius, der schwer glauben konnte, dass Louis ernsthaft so absolut unromantisch war. Er wusste, dass Louis dazu neigte solche unterkühlten Kommentare von sich zu geben, aber er hatte gehofft, dass Louis wusste, wann dafür der richtige Zeitpunkt war und Scorpius hatte sich romantische Spaziergänge im Park immer eher so vorgestellt, wie bei seinem Vater, der Bill zwar gerade einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab, weil dessen Hand zu tief nach unten gewandert war, aber sich gleich wieder lachend an ihn schmiegte.

Scorpius wollte auch kuscheln… Sehnsüchtig sah er zu Louis, der sich nachdenklich durch die Haare fuhr. Die Augen verdrehend stupste Scorpius ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und lächelte, als Louis ihn wieder ansah.

„Du weißt doch wie das geht, Louis… Immerhin… na ja… Du bist Louis Weasley…" Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, sah etwas verlegen auf seine Füße.

„Ich hatte noch nie eine Beziehung", verteidigte Louis sich, worauf Scorpius ihn skeptisch musterte. „Was, Scorpius? Möchtest du kein erstes Mal von mir haben?"

Scorpius musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, damit er nicht zu breit grinste. „Das heißt… du willst wirklich…" Er griff in einem Anflug von Übermut Louis' Hand und wandte den Kopf schnell ab, sah Louis erst wieder an, als der seine Hand drückte.

„Ich meine nur, dass wir es unseren Eltern lieber nicht gleich auf die Nase binden, weil sie sich das zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen und das zu viel Druck ausüben würde", murmelte er Scorpius ins Ohr und ließ dessen Herz so ein bisschen schneller schlagen. „Aber ich würde gerne…" Louis blieb stehen und zog Scorpius zurück, als der einfach weitergehen wollte.

Mit großen Augen sah Scorpius zu Louis hoch, konnte aber nicht lange in die azurblauen Augen schauen und wandte sich dem See zu, konzentrierte sich auf das Sonnenlicht, das auf der Wasseroberfläche glitzerte. Auch wenn die Bäume noch nicht all ihre Blätter wieder hatten und das Gras einige unschöne Erdflecken zeigte, fand Scorpius insgesamt, dass es doch ein sehr schönes Bild war. Nur nicht so unfassbar schön wie der Junge ihm gegenüber, der jetzt seine andere Hand auch noch griff.

„Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen, Dummerchen", sagte Louis und zog Scorpius' Hände hoch, damit er ihm einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel geben konnte. „Es ging mir nicht gut in letzter Zeit. Überhaupt nicht gut. Aber bei dir bin ich ganz der, der ich sein will, und das macht mich glücklich. _Du_ machst mich glücklich."

Scorpius spürte seine Wangen wieder warm werden und hoffte innerlich, dass er irgendwann Louis zuhören konnte, ohne wie eine Tomate auszusehen. Vorsichtig sah er wieder hoch und stellte sich Louis' Blick, der sein Herz in einem unnatürlich hohen Tempo schlagen ließ.

„Für mich…" Louis seufzte schwer auf. „Für mich war dieses Gefühl immer verbunden mit… Schmerz und Scham, aber ich hab immer gehofft, dass es sich irgendwann einmal so anfühlen würde."

Scorpius verstand nicht den ganzen Zusammenhang, aber er fühlte sich unglaublich wichtig und das steigerte sich noch einmal, als Louis ihm diesen liebevollen Blick aus den einzigartigen Augen schenkte. Allerdings konnte Scorpius sich nicht lange in den blauen Augen verlieren, weil Louis sie schloss, als er sich vorlehnte, um Scorpius zu küssen.

Dazu kam es leider aber auch nicht.

„Hey, Jungs!" Scorpius sprang richtig von Louis weg und drehte sich herum, lächelte Bill schief zu. „Was haltet ihr von einem Kaffee? Dieses Muggel-Café ist in der Nähe… Wie heißt es nochmal, Baby?"

„Ich heiße nicht ‚Baby', William", zischte Draco, der sich hinter Bill hatte herziehen lassen. „Und dein Sohn trinkt keinen Kaffee."

Scorpius schaute zu Louis, der überrascht die Augenbrauen gehoben hatte. Gut, er hätte es auch wissen müssen, nachdem er monatelang täglich mit Louis gefrühstückt hatte, aber es war eben einfach typisch englisch ständig Tee zu trinken. Louis schien da ausnahmsweise seine französische Ader zu vernachlässigen.

„Jaah, aber die haben da doch nicht nur Kaffee", sagte Bill und schenkte Draco einen eindeutigen Blick, den Scorpius nicht verstand, aber Draco schon und es schien ihn irgendwie zu nerven.

„Meinetwegen…" Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare und fasste nach Louis' Schulter, zog ihn mit einem Ruck weg von Scorpius. „Willst du etwas anderes als eine heiße Schokolade, Scorpius?", fragte er, Louis schon weiter den Weg entlang schiebend.

Scorpius schüttelte nur den Kopf und winkte lächelnd, bevor er sich Bill zuwandte, der die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, bis Bill sich endlich von dem Anblick von seinem Sohn und Draco in trauter Zweisamkeit losreißen und Scorpius ansehen konnte.

„Ich versuche nur ihr Verhältnis etwas zu bessern", erklärte Bill grinsend. „Zusammen in einer meterlangen Schlange stehen wird ihnen gut tun. Willst du dich setzen?" Er deutete auf eine Bank und schob Scorpius schon darauf zu, bevor der überhaupt nicken konnte. „Und Scorpius, wie fühlt es sich an jetzt ein richtiges Mitglied der unheimlich großen Weasley-Familie zu sein?"

Scorpius zuckte leicht mit einer Schulter und ließ sich neben Bill auf die Bank fallen, wich seinem Blick aber aus. „Nicht viel anders…"

„Na, das kommt schon noch", sagte Bill, lehnte sich vor und versuchte so Scorpius anzusehen, aber der drehte den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und tat so, als würde er ein paar Enten beim Schmusen beobachten. „Das Gute ist ja, dass du James jetzt immer…"

„Sir, das zwischen James und mir…" Scorpius hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste Bill an, der ein mitleidiges Lächeln für ihn übrig hatte. „Es lief nicht so gut vor den Ferien. Wir haben seit Ewigkeiten kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen."

„Ach, Scorpius…" Bill klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon wieder. James hängt sehr an dir."

Genau die Worte, die Scorpius nicht hatte hören wollen. Schwer aufseufzend fixierte Scorpius sich auf den See und überlegte einen Moment, ob das nicht alles leichter werden würde, wenn er sich da jetzt hineinwarf. James hatte ihn sprichwörtlich wie Dreck behandelt und das an seinem Geburtstag, aber anscheinend betonte er gegenüber allen anderen das Gegenteil.

„Er kann nur manchmal ein kleiner Idiot sein. Aber ein liebenswürdiger", fuhr Bill fort, als Scorpius nicht antwortete. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er nur dein Bestes will."

„Und wieso geht er nicht davon aus, dass er das Beste für mich ist? Ich meine… James Potter ist berühmt gewesen für sein riesengroßes Ego, also müsste er doch… wenn er mich mögen würde, dann müsste er davon ausgehen, dass er das Beste für mich ist." Scorpius fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und wischte dabei die Tränchen weg, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten, wie immer, wenn er an James denken musste.

„Weil er einfach nicht das Gefühl hat, dass er gut für dich ist", sagte Bill, als wäre das die ganze Zeit eindeutig gewesen.

„Das heißt, es ist meine Schuld, dass es nicht funktioniert?" Scorpius klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, aber verstehen tat er das auch nicht und schaute Bill deswegen hilfesuchend an. „Was mach ich denn falsch?"

„Ich denke, dass es ihm einfach zu schaffen macht, dass Louis so wichtig für dich ist", sagte Bill, zuckte aber mit den Schultern. „Könnte aber auch an anderen Dingen liegen. Ich bin nicht mehr James' Lieblingsonkel, nachdem man mich als Ehebrecher enttarnt hat." Er zwinkerte Scorpius zu, der errötend wegsah. „An deiner Stelle würde ich das jetzt nicht abschreiben."

Scorpius presste sich eine Hand auf den Magen, als er allmählich das Gefühl bekam, dass er sein Frühstück gleich hochwürgen musste. Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, was er hier tat. Er machte sich doch etwas vor, wenn er dachte, dass er glücklich mit James' besten Freund werden würde. Damit machte er James und Louis' ganze Beziehung kaputt und das wollte er ganz sicher nicht.

„Ist dir nicht gut, Scorpius? Du bist ganz blass…" Bill musterte ihn besorgt, legte eine Hand auf Scorpius' Schulter und strich ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken, als er sich krümmte. „Also, blasser als sonst…"

„Ich bin ein Arschloch", sagte Scorpius und ließ den Kopf hängen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich mache alles kaputt…"

„Was machst du kaputt, Scorpius?", wollte Bill wissen, aber er sah einfach über Scorpius hinweg, als der ihm sein Herz ausschütten wollte. Die blauen Augen ganz groß starrte er nach vorne und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, das nicht dazu beitrug, dass Scorpius sich besser fühlte. So jemand wie er hatte es verdient, dass ihm alle Kleider genommen wurden und er sich mitten auf die Hauptstraße stellte, damit alle Menschen sich über ihn amüsieren konnten, bis er vor Scham im Boden versank.

„Bei Merlins Bart, was hast du denn da aufgegabelt, Draco?", gluckste Bill, worauf Scorpius sich doch neugierig geworden umdrehte und ebenfalls mit großen Augen den überdimensionalen Teddybären betrachtete, den Draco im Arm hielt, während Louis nur die Getränke tragen durfte. Dabei grinste er aber genauso breit, wie der Teddy, den Draco anscheinend eher ungerne durch die Gegend trug. Die großen, dunklen Knopfaugen und das in der Sonne schimmernde, sehr weich aussehende Fell waren wohl zu niedlich für ihn, aber das Sahnehäubchen waren die Flügelchen auf dem Rücken des Bären, dessen Körper größer war als Dracos Oberkörper.

„Oh, ich glaub, es ist ihm peinlich", schmunzelte Louis, reichte Bill seinen Becher, bevor er Scorpius heiße Schokolade zu identifizieren versuchte. „Dabei hat unsere unübersehbare Liebe ihn gewonnen. Hier…" Er hielt Scorpius den Becher hin, den der aber nicht anrührte, weil er voller Schock seinen Vater anstarrte, der die Augen verdrehte.

„Neueröffnung", erläuterte Draco kalt. „Das hundertste Pärchen gewinnt einen dämlichen Bären, der absurderweise Flügel hat. Und noch dazu ist mir ein Luftballon auf den Kopf gesegelt und hat meine Frisur ruiniert."

„Ach, ich liebe dich trotzdem", sagte Louis und seufzte Draco mit einem übertrieben süßlichen Lächeln an, worauf Scorpius ihm schnaubend die heiße Schokolade aus der Hand riss, damit er sich gleich darauf die Zunge verbrennen konnte.

„Wieso halten die euch für…" Bill schien ebenfalls eine plötzliche Abneigung gegen den Bären zu entwickeln. „Ihr seid doch… Louis ist doch viel zu jung…"

Draco schnaubte auf und quetschte den Teddy. „Oh, das war ja wiedermal klar. Ich bin zu alt um einen jüngeren Freund haben zu können. Wahrscheinlich auch noch zu hässlich und haarlos für jemanden, der gerademal ein Achtel Veela ist."

Louis amüsierte sich prächtig. „Der Luftballon und das Wunder der Elektrostatik haben Draco glauben lassen, alle Menschen würden sofort seinen leicht zurückgehenden Haaransatz bemerken. Goldig, nicht wahr? Da brauchte er eben was zum Schmusen", sagte er und setzte sich neben Scorpius, der weiter an seinem Kakao nippte.

„Sie haben hingestarrt. Alle!" Draco klammerte sich jetzt eher haltsuchend an dem Teddy fest, der weiterhin lächelte, weil es eindeutig kein magisches Stofftier war. „Und Bill findet ja auch, dass ich zu alt bin…"

„Oh, Draco… So hab ich das nicht gemeint", sagte Bill hastig und stand auf, wollte Dracos Hand greifen, aber der drehte sich mit dem Teddy im Arm weg. „Ich frag mich nur, warum ausgerechnet ihr beide… Louis?" Hilfesuchend schaute er zu seinem Sohn, der abwehrend eine Hand hob.

„Ich hab nur gefragt, warum er bei dem Wetter Handschuhe trägt und hatte dadurch ganz zufällig seine Hand in meiner, als wir den Laden betreten haben", erklärte Louis und schaute lieber zu Scorpius, als sein Vater ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen ansah. „Anscheinend seh ich eben aus, wie ein junges Ding, das sich aushalten lässt."

„Und ich wie ein reicher Zuhälter…" Draco drehte sich herum, bevor Bill ihn zu fassen bekam und ließ sich mit wehmütigem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Bank neben Scorpius fallen. „Früher hätte ich den Teddy bekommen."

„Du hast den Teddy doch", murmelte Bill und gönnte sich jetzt doch leicht schmunzelnd einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Ja, weil dein Sohn ihn mir gegeben hat. Jetzt kann ich ihn nicht einmal Scorpius schenken, weil man so etwas nicht tut! Was soll ich denn mit einem Teddy, der dämliche Flügel hat?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als Louis ihm seinen Becher unter die Nase hielt. „Mir ist schlecht…"

„Ich hätte ihn schön gefunden", sagte Scorpius und ließ sich von Louis angrinsen.

„Der würde zu viel Platz in deinem Bett wegnehmen", raunte Louis ihm ins Ohr, worauf Scorpius leicht rosa um die Nase wurde. Er wollte etwas antworten, verkniff sich das aber, als Louis ihm etwas Sahne vom Mundwinkel strich und von seinem Daumen leckte.

„Draco… Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an. Du bist zehn Jahre jünger als ich, wie soll ich mich denn fühlen?", versuchte Bill aufmunternd zu klingen, aber Draco schenkte ihm einen eher abfälligen Blick.

„Toll, William, reib mir unter die Nase, dass ich diesmal nur dazu da bin, damit du deine Midlife-Crisis überwindest", schnaubte er, fuhr hoch und marschierte einfach davon. Bill öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wortlos wieder und schaute verdutzt zu Louis.

„Wie man's macht, macht man's falsch", seufzte der. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ein Teddybär ihn in eine Lebenskrise stürzt."

„Er hat nur Angst, dass dein Vater ihn wieder wegwerfen wird, wenn er genug hat", sagte Scorpius und fing sich dafür einen verwunderten Blick von Louis, ignorierte Bills Schnauben. „Was denn? Du hast das ja schon einmal getan, Bill. Mein Vater ist doch auch nur ein Mensch. Wieso sollte sich dein Verhalten plötzlich ändern?"

„Jetzt projiziere bitte nicht deine Probleme mit James auf meine Beziehung zu deinem Vater, Scorpius", knurrte Bill. „Steht auf. Wir gehen nach Hause." Er wartete gar nicht darauf, dass irgendjemand aufstand und hastete Draco hinterher.

„Probleme mit James, hm?" Louis ließ sein Getränk einfach auf der Bank stehen und eilte seinem Vater hinterher, ohne auf Scorpius zu warten.

„Louis!" Scorpius wurde schon wieder schlecht, weshalb er einen Moment zögerte, bevor er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte, sein Getränk nicht zurücklassend. „Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich?" rief er, als er Louis fast eingeholt hatte.

Abwinkend schüttelte Louis den Kopf. „Quatsch. Ich hätte es ja wissen müssen", sagte er und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen, als Scorpius neben ihm hertrottete. „Es war falsch zu glauben ganz plötzlich würde es nur noch dich und mich geben. James ist immer da. James ist hier…" Er presste eine Hand auf Scorpius' Brust, bevor die Faust gegen seinen eigenen Oberkörper rammte. „…und hier… überall…"

Scorpius richtete den Blick nach vorne, beobachtete Bill dabei schon wieder einen Arm um Dracos Schultern zu legen. „Hier?" Er tippte gegen Louis' Brust und schaute ihn fragend an, aber Louis schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf.

„Wenn du lieber bei James sein willst, dann nehm ich dir das nicht übel, Scorpius", sagte Louis und umklammerte Scorpius' Handgelenk, zog die schmalen Finger von seiner Brust, als wolle er sie dort nicht haben. „Aber dann sag mir nicht, dass du mich liebst. Ich hab das ernst genommen."

„Ich hab das ernst gemeint", sagte Scorpius, schob seine Finger nach unten und umklammerte Louis' Hand, sah ihm fest ins Gesicht. Louis schaute allerdings lieber stur nach vorne, hätte auch ebenso gut ein Messer in Scorpius' Herz rammen können. „Und es tut weh, dass du mir das nicht glaubst." Scorpius versuchte zwar zu lächeln, als Louis seine Hand drückte, aber so richtig wollte es nicht funktionieren. „Ich hätte gerne einen Teddy von dir bekommen."

„Warst du eifersüchtig? Auf deinen Vater?", fragte Louis schon wieder amüsiert klingend.

Scorpius gluckste. „Nein… Ich finde es… Irgendwie ist es süß. Vater verdient Aufmerksamkeit", sagte er und lächelte, als er beobachtete, wie Draco sich jetzt an dem Bären festklammerte, sich dabei aber gegen Bill lehnte. „Dass du ihn glücklich machen wolltest, bedeutet mir viel mehr, als wenn du mir einen dämlichen Bären geschenkt hättest."

„Das Gefühl kenn ich", sagte Louis, während er zu ignorieren versuchte, dass sich überdeutlich rosafarbene Flecken auf seinen Wangen bildeten. „Aber irgendwann tut das auch nur noch weh und…" Louis blieb stehen, ließ Scorpius weitergehen und zog ihn diesmal nicht zurück. Er sah unbeschreiblich traurig aus, als Scorpius sich zu ihm umdrehte. Jede Linie in seinem Gesicht wirkte, als hätte sie sich viel zu oft tiefer graben können und Scorpius wollte nicht schuld daran sein, dass sie zu richtigen Gräben werden würden. „Ist es zu egoistisch, dass ich einmal an mich gedacht habe, weil ich wissen wollte, wie es sich anfühlt glücklich zu sein?"

Scorpius zog an Louis' Hand und brachte ihn wieder dazu sich in Bewegung zu setzen. „Dummerchen", sagte er und reckte das Kinn, damit er Louis einen Kuss auf die nach Tee schmeckenden Lippen hauchen konnte. „Übrigens hab ich vergessen deinem Vater vorzuschlagen, dass er meinen Vater in einem Hotel ganz für sich alleine hätte. Dabei wäre ich furchtbar gerne mit dir alleine gewesen."

Louis lächelte gegen Scorpius' Lippen und lehnte sich zurück, stupste mit der Fingerspitze gegen Scorpius' Nase, worauf der leise gluckste. Die Hände fest ineinander verschränkend setzten sie ihren Weg fort, wobei Scorpius sich zur Beruhigung seines schnellen Herzschlages erst einmal einen großen Schluck seiner heißen Schokolade gönnte.

„Trink nicht zu viel von dem süßen Zeug, sonst krieg ich Zahnschmerzen, wenn ich dich küsse", sagte Louis und nahm Scorpius seinen Kakao weg.

„Oh, du willst den nur selbst trinken, weil dein Tee dir nicht mehr schmeckt", sagte Scorpius schmollend und versuchte seinen Becher zu fassen zu kriegen, bevor Louis ihn in einem Zug ausleerte. „Louis!"

„Ja, ich zeig dir heute Nacht, dass du meinen Namen besser schreien kannst", sagte Louis und brachte Scorpius so dazu, den bislang tiefsten Rotton seines Lebens anzunehmen. „Unsere Väter loszuwerden wird nicht sehr schwer werden. Überlass das nur… Was denn?"

Scorpius ließ Louis' Hand los, aber nur, weil sie die Straße erreicht hatten und jetzt direkt neben Draco, Bill und dem Bären gingen. „Nichts. Ich hab nur jetzt erst verstanden, was du mit allein sein meinst", sagte Scorpius und brachte Louis zum Lachen.

„Was ist so komisch?", fragte Draco und schenkte ihnen einen skeptischen Blick. „Macht ihr euch über meinen Teddy lustig?"

„Nenn ihn bloß nicht Teddy", donnerte Bills Stimme über den dröhnenden Straßenlärm. „Allein der Gedanke, dass du mit dem Kerl im Arm einschlafen könntest…"

„Bill, erstmal werde ich nicht mit diesem geflügelten Stoffklumpen in einem Bett schlafen und dann verbitte ich mir solche Worte über meinen Cousin", sagte Draco scharf. „Ich weiß ganz genau worauf du anspielst und –"

„Oh, bitte!" Bill zog Draco knurrend über die Straße, was Scorpius auch mit Louis tun musste, der etwas abwesend das Licht der Ampel angestarrt hatte. An so etwas war er genauso wenig gewöhnt, wie an Autos, die ihn anhupten, weil er zu langsam die Straße überquerte. „Als ob du den Kleinen besser kennen würdest als ich. So eng ist eure familiäre Bindung auch wieder nicht, aber ich kenne ihn schon, da war er gerademal aus Tonks rausgeschlüpft und hat da schon nur Scheiße gebaut."

„William", sagte Draco entsetzt. „Rede ich so über deine Familie? Außerdem kannst du mein Verhältnis zu Ted nicht im Geringsten einschätzen. Die letzten Jahre warst du ja damit beschäftigt kleine Wiesel zu produzieren, die sein Leben ruinieren."

„Was?!" Bill nahm abrupt die Hände von Draco, gerade als sie die Eingangshalle des Wohnhaues betraten. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er dir erzählt hat, aber…"

„Mr. Malfoy", schaltete der Portier sich ein, während er Bill bemüht freundlich musterte und den Teddybären komplett ignorierte. „Es ist Besuch für Sie gekommen."

„Ah…" Draco nickte, als wüsste er Bescheid, wandte sich Bill zu, der etwas angefressen aus der Wäsche schaute. „Wahrscheinlich Potter. Ich hab ihm eine Eule geschickt und prompt macht er ein Drama draus. Hätte ja nicht gleich herkommen müssen… Danke." Er lächelte dem Portier zu und drückte ihm einen Geldschein in die Hand, bevor er sich auf den Fahrstuhl zu bewegte.

Louis räusperte sich. „Danke", sagte er und drückte dem Portier den leeren Becher in die Hand, brachte Scorpius so zum Lachen. „Muss man ja ausnutzen… Was kann Harry denn hier wollen?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vater, was kann Mr. Potter hier wollen?", fragte er, als er in den Fahrstuhl schlüpfte und das erste Mal über das weiche Fell des Teddybären streichelte.

„Was er immer will", sagte Draco und klang schon zum Überlaufen genervt. „Er will sich aufspielen. Immer dasselbe mit unserem Helden."

„Jetzt läster nicht über Harry, Draco", murmelte Bill. „Er hat dir nichts getan."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich leicht, bevor er sie zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte und Bill einen zornigen Blick schenkte. „Außer mich ins Gefängnis gebracht, nicht wahr? Aber das übersiehst du einfach, weil er ja deine Lieblingsschwester geheiratet hat."

„Er gehört zur Familie, ja, und er ist ein guter Kerl. Wieso kannst du das nicht einfach mal zugeben?", gab Bill zurück, ballte dabei die Hände zu Fäusten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, damit Draco das auch kurz sehen konnte.

„Könnt ihr anfangen zu streiten, wenn wir aus dem Fahrstuhl raus sind?", fragte Louis. „Dann ist mir das ein bisschen weniger unangenehm."

„Wir streiten nicht", grummelte Bill.

Draco schnaubte auf. „Jaah, Bill, wir streiten nicht. Du machst wiedermal nur überdeutlich wo deine Prioritäten liegen." Er umklammerte seinen Teddy und schob sich an Bill vorbei, ignorierte, dass der nach ihm greifen wollte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich überhaupt gehofft habe, dass das diesmal anders wäre."

„Alles was ich –" Das _Pling_ der sich öffnenden Fahrstuhltür unterbrach Bill und er schien es sich anders zu überlegen, hielt Draco nicht zurück, sondern schob stattdessen seinen Sohn nach draußen in den Flur.

„Papa, jetzt lass doch…" Louis stoppte als Bills Finger sich schmerzhaft tief in seine Schulter gruben.

„Misch dich da nicht ein, Louis. Wenn er rumzicken will, dann soll er doch", knurrte Bill und brachte Scorpius so dazu seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen, weil er sich bei seinem Vater eindeutig wohler fühlte. „Außer mir hat er doch ohnehin niemanden, also…"

Scorpius schaute mit gemischten Gefühlen über die Schulter, bekam aber weder Bills noch Louis' Aufmerksamkeit und wandte sich deswegen an seinen Vater. „War das jetzt meine Schuld?"

Draco schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick. „Jetzt sei nicht albern, Scorpius. Es ist berechtigt zu fragen, was…" Er hatte die Tür geöffnet und wurde von schnellen Schritten unterbrochen – allerdings war es ganz sicher nicht Mr. Potter, der sich ihm kurzerhand um den Hals warf.

„Merlin sei Dank, es geht dir gut, Draco", brabbelte Teddy und warf Draco mit seinem Gewicht fast auf den Boden.

Verdutzt eine Hand auf Teddys Schulter legend tätschelte Draco ihn etwas unbeholfen. „Freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Ted", murmelte er und verkrallte die freie Hand überdeutlich in dem Stoffbären. „Aber du zerquetschst mich."

„Oh, sorry…" Teddy ließ ihn los und wandte sich mit einem Grinsen Scorpius zu. „Hey, Scorpi! Gut siehst du aus…" Er streckte die Hand aus, um Scorpius' Haare zu verwuscheln, aber eine mit Sommersprossen bedeckte Hand umklammerte sein Handgelenk, bevor er überhaupt in Scorpius' Nähe kam.

„Was willst du denn hier?", knurrte Bill.

Teddy riss sich wieder los. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", zischte er und wandte sich wieder Draco zu. „In der Zeitung stand, dass – hmpf!" Draco klatschte ihm eine Hand vor den Mund, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte.

„In der Zeitung steht doch nur Unsinn", lachte Draco und schob Teddy in die Wohnung. „Und du kommst immer gleich angelaufen, Ted."

Scorpius drehte langsam den Kopf und verspürte das Bedürfnis leicht zurückzuweichen bei den beinahe greifbaren Flammen, die in den sonst so freundlichen Augen von Louis' Vater aufloderten. Auch Louis sah nicht gerade einladend aus, so wie er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und konzentriert nachzudenken schien.

„Sag mal, Papa, ist Ted schwul?", fragte Louis seinen Vater, der sofort herumfuhr.

„Ist deine Schwester neuerdings ein Mann?! Natürlich nicht!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Wieso interessiert dich das? Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest den Jungen aufgegeben!"

Scorpius' Augen weiteten sich. „Du warst in Professor Lupin verliebt, Louis?", fragte er heiser und schluckte hart, als Louis die Augen verdrehte. Seine Kehle wurde ganz trocken und schon wieder konnte sein Magen nicht mit den verwirrenden Gefühlen umgehen, weshalb er sich die Hände auf den Bauch presste.

„Oh, Papa…" Louis klatschte sich eine Hand vor die Stirn und rieb sich stöhnend übers Gesicht. „Sag mir lieber, warum du mir heute Morgen wirklich keine Zeitung geben wolltest."

„Es war nichts. Du hast Draco doch gehört", winkte Bill ab.

„In deinen Professor?" Scorpius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und flüchtete in die Wohnung, als Louis erneut genervt aufstöhnte. Teddy und Louis? Louis und Teddy? Scorpius konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, aber wohl einfach, weil er sich Teddy generell niemals in so etwas wie einer Beziehung vorstellen konnte. Er wusste auch nicht, woran das lag, aber vielleicht hatte er sich einfach zu schnell an dessen Professor-Rolle gewöhnt und Professor Longbottom sah er auch nicht wirklich als begehrenswert an.

„…hatte Angst, Draco. Um dich. Du musst mich doch nicht so anblaffen", hörte er Teddy sagen und blieb stehen, als er ihn auf dem Sofa sitzen sah, ganz klein unter Dracos Blick werdend. „So bist du doch sonst nicht zu mir… Hat Bill –"

„Oh, Ted… Dafür hab ich jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv, okay?" Draco schnaubte auf und ließ sich neben Teddy fallen, platzierte den Stoffbären zwischen sich und Teddy, als der näherrutschen wollte.

„Du hast gesagt, ich könne jederzeit vorbeikommen", sagte Teddy heiser und räusperte sich hastig. „Wenn sich das seinetwegen ändert, dann…"

„Lauschst du, Dummerchen?", raunte Louis ihm ins Ohr und kurz darauf flog Bill regelrecht an ihnen vorbei, um sich in seiner vollen Größe vor dem Sofa aufzubauen. „Wo habt ihr hier denn die Zeitungen? Ich würde gerne…"

„Louis…" Scorpius wandte sich von dem Bild im Salon ab und schaute aus großen Augen hoch. „Professor Lupin?"

Louis rollte mit den Augen und fasste Scorpius an den Schultern, lehnte sich so nah, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. „Nein", sagte er klar und deutlich. „Tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe tatsächlich so etwas, das nennt man Geschmack."

„Teddy kann sein Aussehen verändern", sagte Scorpius und verknotete verlegen die Finger ineinander, als Louis ihn amüsiert anstarrte. „Außerdem sieht er doch sehr gut aus… und du hast mal gesagt, du würdest nicht auf blond, klein und niedlich stehen. Teddy kann vielleicht blond werden, aber nicht klein und niedlich… und meistens sind seine Haare dunkel, also… Echt nicht?"

Louis legte die Hand auf Scorpius' Wange und grinste breit. „Du bist so süß, Dummerchen… Nein. Ich bin nicht verliebt in Teddy Lupin. Ganz sicher", sagte er und hob das Kinn, drückte einen Kuss auf Scorpius' Stirn.

Scorpius seufzte auf und schlang die Arme um Louis, bevor der sich zurückziehen konnte. Sich fest gegen den anderen Körper drückend versuchte Scorpius den Moment zu genießen, aber bevor er überhaupt Louis' Geruch einatmen konnte, ließen die lauten Stimmen ihn wieder loslassen. Louis drehte sich um, hatte dabei eine Hand auf Scorpius' Rücken gelegt und strich leicht auf und ab.

„Ich gebe deiner Frau extrem ungerne Recht, Draco, aber er _ist_ ein verdammter Stalker!", brüllte Bill das halbe Haus zusammen, was Scorpius sich geschockt an Louis festklammern ließ. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Bill so wütend werden konnte, aber das vernarbte Gesicht war hochrot angelaufen, während Draco eher aussah, als wolle er vor Scham im Boden versinken. „Du förderst das auch noch! Findest du das toll, oder was?!"

„Du blamierst dich gerade nur selbst, William. Was ist heute los mit dir?" Draco wandte sich Teddy zu, der aussah, als wolle er sich gleich den Teddybären als Schutzschild vor Bill vor die Brust halten. „So bist du doch sonst nicht. Demnächst bist du noch auf ein Staubkorn eifersüchtig."

Louis gluckste. „Teddy ist auch nicht wirklich wichtiger als ein Staubkorn", sagte er und stupste Scorpius gegen die Nase, als der versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„So wie du redest muss ich das ja!" Bill drehte sich von Teddy weg und spuckte Draco beim Reden förmlich ins Gesicht. „Wie lange wird es denn wohl dauern, bis du genug von einem alten Sack wie mir hast, wenn du dich schon darüber beschwerst, dass du zu alt seist! Und dann muss ich zusehen, wie dieser Bastard dir um den Hals fällt. Denkst du, das könnte ich toll finden?"

„Bastard?!" Das wollte Teddy wohl nicht auf sich sitzenlassen. Den Bären zur Seite stoßend sprang er richtig auf und schien kurz davor Bill am Kragen zu packen. „Wenigstens bin ich kein fremdgehendes Arschloch! Und es wird schwer für mich werden ein schlechterer Vater als du zu werden!"

„Wage es nicht so mit mir zu reden, Ted", knurrte Bill und hob warnend den Finger. „Ich habe dir so oft aus der Patsche geholfen und das dankst du mir jetzt so? War ich nicht wie ein Vater für dich?"

„Hätte ich einen Vater wie dich gehabt, dann wäre es kein Wunder, wenn ich genauso durchgeknallt wäre wie deine drei Kinder!", blaffte Teddy. „Die haben sie doch alle drei nicht mehr!"

„Das reicht…" Bills Gesicht war wutverzerrt, als er mit der Faust zum Schlag ausholte.

„Oh, oh…" Die Arme um Scorpius schlingend drehte Louis ihn herum und hielt ihn davon ab den Kopf zu heben, indem er eine Hand auf den weißblonden Haarschopf presste. „Oh… Oh!"

„Louis, was ist denn… Lass mich…" Scorpius drückte abwehrend die Hände gegen Louis' Brust, schaffte es aber erst sich zu lösen, als Louis seinen Zauberstab zückte. Erschrocken presste Scorpius sich eine Hand vor den Mund, als er sah, wie kontrastreich sich das Blut von Dracos blasser Haut abhob. Die aufgeplatzte Lippe bekam er nur kurz zu sehen, weil Draco sich eine Hand gegen den Mund presste. Anscheinend hatte er Teddy zur Seite geschoben und dadurch Bills Schlag abbekommen.

„Hey, eine falsche Bewegung und ich schocke euch", sagte Louis entschlossen, ließ Scorpius los und marschierte schnurstracks in die Mitte des Raumes. Scorpius folgte ihm und fasste seinen Vater am Arm, was auch Bill und Teddy hatten tun wollen, aber Louis versperrte ihnen den Weg. „Habt ihr sie noch alle?"

„Ich hab hier gar nichts gemacht!", schnauzte Teddy sauer.

„Es war ein Versehen", platzte es gleichzeitig aus Bill heraus. „Ich wollte ja den da treffen…"

„Ah, wunderbar." Louis lachte hohl auf. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ihr euch wie pubertierende Teenager benehmt. Du bist dafür eindeutig zu alt, Papa, und du bist doch eigentlich Professor, Ted! Reißt euch zusammen."

Scorpius wandte sich lieber Draco zu. „Vater, alles okay?" Er fasste Dracos Handgelenk und zog den Arm herunter, damit er sich die blutende Lippe und den anschwellenden Kiefer ansehen konnte. Tränen ließen seine Augen brennen und er musste sich mit dem Ärmel die nassen Tropfen wegwischen, was dazu führte, dass Draco schließlich ihn tröstete, anstatt umkehrt.

„Pscht, Scorpius… Es ist doch nichts passiert…" Draco zog ihn an sich und nahm ihn fest in die Arme. „Merlins Bart, ich komme mir vor, als hätte ich mir eine Bande Kinder ins Haus geholt. Bill, wenn du dich abkühlen musst, dann weißt du, wo die Tür ist."

Bill gab eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Lachen von sich. „Das war ja wiedermal klar. Die sind dir hier alle wichtiger als ich und dabei vergisst du vollkommen, was ich für dich aufgegeben habe."

„Wenn du mir wieder nur so zeigen kannst, was ich dir bedeute, dann verzichte ich da gerne drauf", zischte Draco, drehte Scorpius herum und schob ihn auf die Treppe zu. „Aber du kannst mir gerne zeigen, wie erwachsen du bist und das jetzt verbal klären", rief er über die Schulter, bevor er sich kopfschüttelnd wegdrehte.

Scorpius blinzelte das Brennen in seinen Augen weg und traute sich erst wieder Draco anzusehen, als sie im zweiten Stock angekommen waren. Die offene Stelle auf der Unterlippe sah schrecklich schmerzhaft aus und wollte nicht aufhören sich immer wieder mit Blut zu füllen.

„Lass mich das mal ansehen", kam Louis' Stimme von hinten, als Draco Scorpius in sein Zimmer schob.

„Es geht schon, danke", sagte Draco kühl. „Entschuldige, dass ich dir den Tag verderbe, Scorpius. Wir machen demnächst nochmal was ganz alleine und dann kann sowas auch gar nicht passieren."

„Draco, jetzt lass mich das doch kurz heilen", mischte Louis sich ein, bevor Scorpius mehr als nicken konnte.

„Danke, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage so etwas selbst zu regeln", gab Draco scharf zurück, was Louis nicht daran hinderte seinen Kiefer zu greifen.

Scorpius ließ sich einfach auf sein Bett fallen und beobachtete geschockt wie Louis seinem Vater die Lippe wieder heilte. Dass so etwas passieren konnte. Eben schien es doch noch so friedlich und harmonisch gewesen zu sein und jetzt schlug hier jeder den anderen zusammen.

„Nächstes Mal sollte ich wohl vorsichtig sein, wenn ich dir einen Teddy schenke, nicht wahr?", versuchte Louis wohl einen Scherz zu machen, der Draco schnauben ließ. „Papa dreht doch nicht so durch, wenn da nichts zwischen Teddy –"

„Dein Vater hatte einen anstrengenden Tag. Nichts weiter", fuhr Draco dazwischen und schob Louis weg von sich, obwohl er immer noch einen kleinen Riss auf der Lippe hatte. „Er kann eben nicht damit umgehen, dass deine Schwester äußerst gut darin ist die Opferrolle zu spielen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Ich wollte den Nachmittag tatsächlich für Mr. Potter reservieren." Er drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. „Ich bin in meinem Büro. Stört mich bitte nicht, außer es ist sehr dringend." Damit schlug er die Tür zu und zeigte so das erste Mal, dass er ebenfalls kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand.

„Hm…" Louis fuhr sich durch die Haare und steckte den Zauberstab weg, bevor er sich lächelnd Scorpius zuwandte. „Scheint, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist um einen Abend in trauter Zweisamkeit miteinander zu verbringen." Sein Lächeln verging ihm, als er Scorpius schniefen hörte. Seufzend ließ er sich neben ihn auf das Bett fallen und strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Wenn dein Vater meinem noch einmal wehtut, dann…" Scorpius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und drehte den Kopf, sodass Louis' Hand ihn nicht berührte. „Ich wusste, dass das keine gute Idee war. Meine Mutter sollte –"

„Scorpius…" Louis rutschte näher, umfasste Scorpius' Gesicht und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Nimm das nicht so ernst. Das Gute an einer Beziehung mit einem Kerl ist die Möglichkeit sich zu schlagen und gleich danach leidenschaftlichen Sex zu haben. Hab ich bei einer Frau noch nicht auf diese Art erlebt."

Scorpius versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, wie Louis sich verprügeln ließ um in Stimmung zu kommen, weil ihm davon so merkwürdig warm wurde. Schnell hintereinander blinzelnd fragte Scorpius sich, ob er Louis ohne es zu merken geschlagen hatte, weil dessen Hände plötzlich über seinen Rücken strichen und unter sein Hemd schlüpften.

„Und was tust du da jetzt?", fragte Scorpius heiser.

„Ich tröste dich", antwortete Louis und ließ Scorpius sein Grinsen spüren, indem er die Lippen gegen den blassen Hals drückte. „Wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit tun…" Er schubste Scorpius leicht, sodass der nach hinten auf die Matratze fiel und mit großen Augen zusah, wie Louis ihn unter sich begrub.

„Also…" Scorpius schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, als Louis' Hände die Gänsehaut nach unten zogen, weil sie sich langsam den Weg zu seinem Hosenbund bahnten. „Wirklich kein Abend alleine?"

Louis hielt inne und nahm zu Scorpius' Enttäuschung die Hände wieder weg, stützte sie neben seinem Kopf auf um sich hochzustemmen. Fies grinsend ließ er seine Hüften gefährlich nahe, aber nicht nahe genug an Scorpius' kommen. „Wenn du den lieber möchtest…" Er zwinkerte und stieß sich hoch, rutschte von dem Bett.

Scorpius stemmte sich hoch. „Wo willst du hin?" Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, als Louis aus der Tür spazierte, folgte ihm aber bald darauf, weil er auch nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer herumliegen und über kryptische Aussagen nachdenken wollte.

Schon auf der Treppe hörte er Louis mit seinem Vater sprechen, konnte aber nicht genau verstehen worüber sie redeten, bis er nähergekommen war.

„Glaub mir, Papa, das wäre eine wunderbare Entschuldigung", sagte Louis und lächelte dabei vor sich hin. „Ein schönes Essen bei Kerzenschein, eine Suite in der nicht plötzlich Kinder durch die Gegend stolpern und ein nie enden wollender Vorrat an Champagner."

„Dass du über so etwas nachdenkst macht mir ein bisschen Sorgen, Louis…" Bill bemerkte Scorpius und lächelte, schien ihn aber nicht lange ansehen zu können. „Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Papa…" Louis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir sind beide volljährig und zur Not ist Teddy doch da. Wir legen schon nicht die Wohnung in Schutt und Asche. Oder, Scorpius?"

Einfach mal nickend stieg Scorpius die letzten Stufen herunter und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln für Bill, bevor er sich auf Teddy fixierte, der wieder auf dem Sofa neben seinem Stoffnamensvetter saß.

„Das sag ich ja auch gar nicht…" Bill seufzte auf. „Draco ist sauer – verständlicherweise. Ich kann jetzt nicht –"

„Du kannst ihn nicht auf ein Versöhnungsessen einladen?" Louis hob gerade die Augenbrauen, als Scorpius ihn wieder ansah. „Sag mir nicht, du hast vergessen, wie man sowas macht?"

„Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du weißt, wie man sowas macht", murmelte Bill. „Und dass du mir Tipps gibst."

„Ich will dir nur helfen", sagte Louis immer noch lächelnd. „Ich mag Draco. Es wäre schade, wenn ihr es nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr schafft. Immerhin wartet sonst ja niemand mehr auf dich." Scorpius zuckte leicht zusammen bei der brutalen Art und Weise mit der Louis Bill damit konfrontierte, dass er sonst niemanden mehr hatte und es besser nicht in den Sand setzte.

Bill nickte leicht. „Du hast ja Recht…" Er seufzte auf und grinste dann etwas steif. „Dann geh ich ihn mal fragen, ob er heute Abend schon etwas vorhat." Mit einem Winken verabschiedete er sich nach oben, aber das schien Louis noch nicht zu reichen.

Ohne Scorpius groß zu beachten marschierte er auf Teddy zu und ließ sich rechts von ihm in den Sessel fallen. „Stehst auf Draco, hm?", haute er eiskalt raus, was Scorpius leicht schockierte und andererseits war es auch einfach unglaublich cool wie Louis da saß und glaubte, jedes Geheimnis auf der ganzen Welt zu kennen. Das ungeheuerliche Selbstbewusstsein stand im krassen Kontrast zu dem traurigen Gesicht, dass er vorhin kurz zu sehen bekommen hatte, war aber nicht weniger attraktiv.

„Ach, halt den Mund, Louis. Du siehst wiedermal Gespenster", murrte Teddy und Scorpius wollte wirklich hoffen, dass Teddy sich immer nur platonische Sorgen um Draco gemacht hatte. „Nicht jeder steht auf seinen Cousin."

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn, suchte Louis' Blick, aber der hielt Augenkontakt mit Teddy. Hatte Louis vorhin nicht… Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf, damit aber nicht den aufkeimenden Gedanken ab, der schon wieder frisches Wasser zum Wachsen bekam.

„Du aber sehr überdeutlich. Ehrlich… Alleine dein Auftritt im St. Mungos…" Louis verdrehte die Augen. „Bisschen subtiler hätte dir nicht geschadet. Durftest du schon mal ran, oder ist das alles tragisch unerwidert und du opferst dich völlig umsonst auf?"

„Halt den Mund, Louis, oder ich lasse dich den verdammten Teddy fressen", knurrte Teddy, worauf Louis gluckste.

„Danke, aber du schmeckst mir nicht", sagte er und winkte ab. „Wusste Victoire das? Oder hast du hinter ihrem Rücken –"

„Verdammt nochmal, halt dein vorlautes Maul, Louis!", schnauzte Teddy und brachte Scorpius so dazu an die Treppe zurückzuweichen. Teddy hatte er so nur selten gesehen, meistens, wenn er mit Astoria gesprochen hatte, aber warum Louis so einen Ausbruch provozierte, konnte er sich nicht denken.

Louis' Grinsen war beinahe bösartig und jagte Scorpius einen merkwürdig warmen Schauer über den Rücken, die Wirbelsäule herunter und seinen kribbelnden Höhepunkt viel zu weit unten erreichend. „Zu schade, dass du diese Situation nicht ausnutzen kannst… Du warst immer zu freundlich, Ted", sagte Louis und musterte seine Fingernägel gerade dann, als Teddy ihn ansah. „Es wäre ein leichtes jetzt zu bekommen, was du willst. Tja…" Louis zuckte mit den Schultern, hatte aber Teddys Interesse geweckt.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte er mit heiserer Stimme wissen.

„Dass du sicherlich keine Chance mehr haben wirst, wenn mein Vater tut, was ich ihm geraten habe", sagte Louis und reckte leicht das Kinn, ließ den Blick über Teddy wandern. „Au revoir, Draco, heißt es dann. Ah, ich wünschte, ich könnte dabei sein, wenn du siehst, wie sie sich an einem einzigen Abend wieder und wieder ineinander verlieben werden."

„Du mieser…" Teddy verkrallte die Finger in der Sofalehne, damit er Louis wohl nicht nähere Bekanntschaft mit seiner Faust machen ließ. „Dass dir nicht einmal etwas an deinem Vater liegt… Du tust das nur, damit du jemand anderem wehtun kannst."

„Ja, warum den Cruciatus-Fluch verwenden, wenn Folter so einfach sein kann?" Louis schenkte Teddy einen amüsierten Blick. „Ich finde es trotzdem schade, dass du niemals dort vorbeischauen würdest um zu kämpfen. Dann könnte ich mir einen Tisch in dem Restaurant reservieren um die Show deiner Blamage zu genießen." Louis zupfte gelangweilt an einem Kissen herum. „Aber wir sind ja auch nicht in einem Liebesfilm mit dir als Helden, also…"

Teddy sprang auf. „Du kannst mich mal", schnaubte er und rauschte auf die Tür zu, knallte sie lautstark hinter sich zu, als er die Wohnung verließ. Ein anderes Lächeln breitete sich auf Louis' Gesicht auf und er winkte Scorpius zu sich, worauf der zögerlich neben dem Stoffbären Platz nehmen wollte, aber Louis fasste ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß.

„Was sollte das?", fragte Scorpius, die Augen kurz schließend als Louis das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Teddy ist ein Stalker", murmelte Louis, als würde das alles erklären. „Aber nicht deiner oder meiner, also haben wir den ganzen Abend für uns alleine." Louis schaute Scorpius wieder an und fuhr ihm mit den Fingerknöcheln über die langsam warm werdende Wange.

„Du tust ja viel für ein bisschen Privatsphäre", murmelte Scorpius, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis Louis zu erklären, dass es falsch war, was er getan hatte, und ihm dafür um den Hals zu fallen. Die Finger langsam auf Louis' Brust auf- und abfahren lassend, lehnte Scorpius sich gegen die andere Schulter und ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich fragte, ob Louis sowas auch schon mit ihm getan hatte. Durfte er ihm wirklich vertrauen, wenn Louis so eiskalt manipulieren konnte?

„Ein bisschen Privatsphäre mit dir, Dummerchen", hauchte Louis ihm ins Ohr und pustete die Zweifel so gleich wieder weg. „Die ist mir unglaublich wichtig geworden…"


End file.
